Sirens of Azeroth
by T. Mirai
Summary: The Red Thorns is a harem of the most beautiful and desired women of Azeroth. When a young night elf finds herself inducted into their group, will their lascivious, wild lifestyle be too much for her? Or will it give her the adventure she always wanted?
1. Chapter 1: The Red Rose

Chapter 1: The Red Rose

Leyla Jadefern was stupid. No, beyond stupid. She was impetuous, arrogant, headstrong, and dense. All of the adjectives her parents and those that knew her often used to describe her when she angered them came out of her own mouth with a mix of every curse word she knew. How could she have been so foolish as to undertake such a dangerous quest by herself?

"There's a breed of crocolisks on the Northwestern coast of the Wetlands with skins that are perfect for armor when tanned," a man at Menethil Bay told her after she asked him for any odd jobs she could perform. "I sell them all over Azeroth, but I've got neither the time nor the skill to go in to the Wetlands myself. The area is crawling with all sorts of nasty creatures, but if you can get a few of those hides, I'll slip you a little change!"

Her pockets considerably light after spending the majority of her silver on boat and griffin fare to the port of Menethil, Leyla was more than eager to slay some beasts in exchange for money. The tanner suggested that she take a few comrades with her to avoid being caught alone by one of the marsh's more dangerous creatures. Yet Leyla was alone on her journey to the wetland and had no acquaintances in the area. A few crocolisks couldn't be too much of a problem for her, she thought over-confidently as she traveled into the foggy marshland. If she hurried, she could be back in the bay before nightfall to collect her silver.

And now she was alone, running desperately through the Wetlands in the dark. From a group of murlocs who meant to kill her.

"Goddess help me!!" the night elf cried out as she leapt over a fallen tree trunk and barely dodged one of the ugly fish-like creature's spears. She stumbled, her leather boots getting stuck in one the mud filled puddles that were littered across the wetlands; the suction of the mucky substance was so hard that it pulled her shoes from her feet and she fell face first into the puddle.

A sharp pain erupted through her shoulder and she cried out. One of the murloc's throwing daggers had struck her in the back. Don't think about it, just run! She screamed at herself as she heard the garbled cries of her pursuers close behind her. Briefly wiping the sticky muck from her eyes, she pushed herself up from the puddle with all of her remaining strength and continued to run barefooted through the swap.

Her pursuers would not give up it seemed, enraged by the fact the young night elf had stumbled into their village on accident while hunting crocolisks. They had chased her across the south western area of the marshland and seemed to have no intention of turning around until she was dead. "I…swear…Elune," Leyla gasped aloud as she sprinted faster. "I'll…never…ha…run away…from home again…if I live!"

Leyla could barely see in front of her face in the gray darkness. The marshland was so thick with fog and foliage that hung from the trees that it was difficult to look ahead of her. The earth had begun to ascend in a steep incline and Leyla realized she was running uphill. To where, she did not know. She stumbled often; her aching feet got stuck in several puddles, tripped over stumps of deadwood, or were cut against sharp stones and fallen branches. Her chest burned as her lungs took in and released air at a rate that was too fast to continue for much longer.

Her elf ears heard in the distance the sound of rushing water and Leyla guessed that she was nearing the coast. She cursed to herself as she looked behind her. As good a swimmer as she was, she would not be able to out swim a murloc let alone several. Yet as the sound of water grew louder, she realized that she would have no where else to run to. She was certain she was in the northwestern area of the marshland now; the hills would lead into the mountains that bordered the wetlands near Dun Modr, where enemies dwelled that were even more dangerous than murlocs.

Suddenly, the land in front of her abruptly ended, rushing downward toward the sea below. Leyla gasped as she skidded to a halt, staring over the cliff of the ledge that she now realized was a waterfall. The water that flooded through the marsh gathered at the edge of the wetlands, collecting in a small pool of currents before cascading over the edge of the rocky hills and into the Great Sea. The distance between the waterfall and the sea was quite far, but Leyla could still see the jutting sharp rocks that rose out of the water.

"Mrraawwrrrrr!" Leyla turned abruptly as she heard the cries of the murlocs that closed in on her. She was trapped. Glancing behind her, the night elf quickly began to consider her options of escape. She could either be killed by the fishmen or die drowning in the torrential waters below her.

A spear landed near her feet and she gasped as the hideous visages of the murlocs came through the dense fog. There was no telling what they would do to her when they caught her. She'd rather take her chances with the sea.

Leaping over the edge of the waterfall, Leyla screamed out a prayer to Elune as she plummeted through the air and into the swirling waters below.

* * *

"Well, well…didn't think you'd be awake anytime soon. How are you feeling?"

Her eyes fluttering open slowly, Leyla's head swooned as her mind slowly became conscious. The sharp, cold temperature of the water she had been swimming in was gone, replaced by a soft silky material that wrapped her slender form. Her body felt sore, weak, and tired, but the comfort that surrounded her was soothing. A moan escaped her lips as she stirred feebly. Her heavy eyelids fluttered open and bright golden light immediately blinded her. "Wha…wha…what happened? Where am I?" she croaked through dry lips.

"Aboard the Red Rose. We found you floating out in the middle of the sea off the northern coast of the Wetlands," replied a feminine voice. "What the devil were you doing out there?"

"Ugh," the night elf grunted as she licked her lips. Suddenly, the rim of a porcelain cup was placed under her mouth and its cold contents tipped into her open lips. She drank greedily as the liquid poured down her throat and gasped after she had her fill. "I…was…running from murlocs."

The figure that existed as nothing more than a dark blur above her chuckled and took away the empty cup. "You must have jumped off the cliffs then. Well, you were lucky to survive both them and the water. Even the most experienced sailors drown out there in the sea." A cold towel pressed against the night elf's burning forehead. "What's your name?"

"Leyla…Leyla Jadefern," the woman replied as her eyes finally began to focus. She was lying on a bed in a wood paneled windowless room. It was nicely furnished with a small couch, dresser, a table and a few chairs. There was a female human sitting by her beside. She had deep brown skin that reminded Leyla of the color of maple candies her mother used to buy her as a child. Long dark brown hair streamed down from her head, gathered up in a ponytail that fell over one shoulder. Her dark green eyes were warm and soft and squinted slightly as she smiled.

"My name is Raezel Goldsteele," the woman replied as she pressed a cool cloth against Leyla's cheeks. "Are you from Auberdine?"

Leyla shook her head as she sighed. Her body felt hot and flustered for some reason and the cold wet cloth was wonderful. "No, I'm from Darnassus, but I came to Menethil from Darkshore," she replied weakly.

"Well, our ship is headed toward Booty Bay. I don't know if you were planning to stay in Menethil, but we won't be back there for a while."

Booty Bay? Leyla thought. She groaned. "I…was going to Stormwind," she muttered, trying to push herself up from the bed. Nausea and pain instantly came over her as she swooned. "I need to get off…"

"You are in no condition to go anywhere," the woman named Raezel said as she gently pushed the night elf back onto the plush mattress. "You've got a high fever and your shoulder and feet need to time to heal. Besides, we won't be stopping until we make port in Stranglethorn, so you might as well rest."

Complying only because her body could not support its own weight, the night elf collapsed back onto her pillow. Raezel Goldsteele and the room around her faded into blackness as she closed her eyes and descended back into unconsciousness.

* * *

Over the next few days, Leyla drifted in and out of sleep, swaddled in the warm blankets of her bed in the room she knew nothing about. Though she had many questions, mostly concerning the identity of her rescuers and her whereabouts, Leyla was too tired to say much during the frequent visits by her caretaker. Raezel was the only person she had encountered since her misfortune in the Wetlands. The woman was quiet for the most part, tending to Leyla's wounds, feeding her, or cleaning her body with a sponge. The night elf was gracious for the woman's kindness. It wasn't until her fourth day in the bedroom when she had strength enough to sit up and feed herself that she was able to speak with Raezel.

"The Red Rose is a ship owned and operated by the Steamweedle Cartel," Raezel told Leyla when she asked where she was. She watched the night elf hungrily devour a bowl of stew. "We were leaving from Menethil when we saw you in the water."

So, she had been rescued by goblins, Leyla thought with a slight grimace hidden behind her bowl. She didn't know much about goblins nor had she ever met one before, but she had heard that they were shrewd creatures who cared more for profit than honor or their own people. The Steamwheedle Cartel was the largest company in their association, which operated various businesses across Azeroth. The goblins were neutral of both the Alliance and the Horde and dealt with both only for the sake of money. "I am forever grateful to you for saving me, Raezel," Leyla said with a humble bow of her head. "I would have surely died had you not seen me."

"You can thank the leader of the Red Rose, my employer," Raezel said with a smile. "She's the one that gave the order to haul you up." She eyed the night elf curiously with a cock of her brow. "What were you doing in Menethil Bay with such awful armor anyway? The creatures out there can be quite a hassle if you aren't equipped well."

Leyla's ice blue skin flushed as she looked at the pile of discarded leather armor that lay in a heap near the foot of her bed. Her weapon, a small short sword that was rusted and old, hung in its scabbard from the bedpost. She didn't even see her shield. "I…didn't have the money for better armor," she muttered with embarrassment. "I spent most of it getting to Menethil. What I had left I was saving to buy a flight to Stormwind. I was trying to run an errand for a man at the harbor when I was attacked by murlocs." She frowned as she realized that her bag was absent from her belongings. "Where is my backpack?"

Raezel shrugged as she leaned back in her chair. "Didn't have it on you, so you probably lost it when you fell into the sea. Surprised you didn't lose your clothes in the water either."

Groaning, Leyla buried her face in her hands. If her pack had been lost, then that meant all of her belongings and money was gone as well. "Oh, goddess help me…" she sighed as she fought back tears.

"Though I am curious why you were willing to risk your life to get to Stormwind or why a night elf with shoddy leather armor and a sword that could barely cut butter would be fighting her way through the Wetlands, I won't bother you to talk about if you don't want to." Raezel smirked. "You look barely old enough to be on your own."

"I am too old enough!" Leyla snapped. She flushed angrily as the woman only laughed. "I'm probably older than you even! We night elves age slower than humans."

"Older in age, maybe, but not in experience," Raezel replied with a wider grin. Leyla sneered, but she wasn't sure if she even was older than the woman. Raezel's eyes betrayed her young face, filled with wisdom and knowledge. "I'd know better than to venture out into the Wetlands with beginner's gear. What class are you anyway? A hunter? Warrior?"

"I uh…" Leyla murmured as softly as she could while running a hand through her wild dark violet hair. "…I…never trained in a class…"

Raezel only gaped at Leyla for a while, her eyes wide and unblinking as she stared at the night elf. Then she suddenly doubled over in laughter, clutching her sides. "Talk about wet behind the ears," she chortled while wiping her eyes. "You were more than lucky, Leyla Jadefern, to escape death. Why in the name of the Light did you not claim a class before you went off on this haphazard adventure of yours?"

The night elf pouted angrily, folding her arms and furrowing her long brows over her gleaming eyes. Though Raezel had made fun of her, she was somewhat eager to tell the woman her story. "I sorta…ran away from home," she mumbled while flicking her unkempt hair from her face. "I couldn't train in Darnassus or it'd be known I was leaving. My father is one of the druids of the Cenarion Circle and my mother is a head priestess in the Temple of the Moon. They are well known among my people and would have been alerted if I were caught training." She frowned, picking absent mindedly at the knots in her hair. "Both of them expected me to train as a priestess to follow in my mother's footsteps…but I was no good at that at all. They were ashamed of me and kept pressuring me to do better. I couldn't take it anymore so I decided to leave. I went to Rutheran Village in the middle of the night and took the first boat I could to Auberdine. A dwarf in Darkshore sold me some secondhand armor, a shield, and a sword. After that, I raised enough money to buy passage to Menethil. If I had stayed in Auberdine, my parents would find me."

Leyla looked up, expecting to see Raezel's chiding smirk, but instead the young woman's face held an expression of sympathy. "I know what it's like to be forced into the expectations of others, especially those of your family," she said with a dark expression. Her briefly gloomy face changed as she smiled. "Why were you trying to get to Stormwind?"

Shrugging, the young night elf sighed. "I don't know. I always heard wonderful stories about the Eastern Kingdoms and the city of Stormwind when I was younger. Adventurers that come through Darnassus always talk about the opportunities there, so I figured it'd be a good place to start earning my new living."

"Hmm," Raezel grunted as she stood. "Well, it is a city of opportunities, that's for sure, but it's no place for someone as inexperienced as you." She waved her hands defensively as the night elf glared angrily at her. "No offense to you, but Stormwind is a big city. The people there are kind and always willing to help, but it can be daunting for someone with very little experience in the outside world."

Leyla sighed heavily. "We'll I've lived in Darnassus all my life," she pouted. "This was my first time ever being outside of Teldrassil." She lowered her head shamefully. "Clearly I was unprepared for the outside world…"

Raezel stared at the young elf who sniffled miserably as tears rolled down her blue cheeks. "Well," the woman said as she scratched her head. "You do need to be better prepared if you are looking to make it on your own out here. Definitely get yourself some better armor. And claim a class, for Light's sake! You can't go swinging around a sword without proper training." She placed a comforting hand on Leyla's shoulder. "Tell you what. I'll talk to my employer about helping you get to Stormwind if it's where you want to go. I'm sure she'd help you."

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Leyla looked up at the woman. "R-really?" she sniffed as a smile crept across her face. "I'd appreciate it so much if she could!"

"She'll want to talk with you soon anyway," Raezel said as she stood. "We'll be docking in Booty Bay tomorrow evening, so you'd better rest up before we disembark. I'll fetch you in the morning to talk to her." She grinned as she looked over the night elf's shabby appearance. "I'll bring you a bucket of water and some new clothes too. You look like a mess."

Giggling, Leyla grinned at Raezel. "Thank you so much," she said. "For everything."

Raezel returned her smile. "You are welcome, Leyla Jadefern."

* * *

In the morning, after she had bathed and dressed in the new clothing, Leyla ate a hearty breakfast that had been delivered by Raezel and prepared herself to meet the owner of the Red Rose. Her hair was now clean and unmated; it had returned to its usual deep luster and hung just below Leyla's long ears. The dress that Raezel had given her was a beautiful robe of soft and colorful purple linens. It looked expensive, but Raezel assured Leyla she could have it. It felt good to wear proper clothes again and eat real food. The squalid conditions the night elf had been living in over the past couple of weeks were foreign to her; for all of her life, she had enjoyed a sheltered and rich life in Darnassus. She was pleased that she could once again, if even for a while, enjoy some comforts.

Leyla's body felt renewed and energized. Thanks to her caretaker's salves and bandages, her shoulder was no longer sore and her feet were healed enough to walk around on. A few light scratched remained on her legs and arms, yet she felt completely restored.

"You clean up pretty nice, little elf," Raezel said with a smile when she came to Leyla's bedroom to fetch her. Leyla was surprised to realize that the dark skinned woman was taller than her by a few inches. She wore a beautiful and revealing robe of golden oranges. Gold jewelry hung around her ears and neck and her hair was swept into an elegant bun on her head. "That dress looks good on you."

"Thank you," chirped Leyla as she felt the soft linen beneath her finger tips. "It's been a while since I've been able to wear something so nice. Your hospitality continues to amaze me."

Raezel chuckled. "Well you can thank the one who made it all possible. She's waiting for you now."

The woman held the bedroom door open as she led Leyla out into the corridors of the ship. It was the first time Leyla had been out of her room and she was happy to be able to walk around. The interior of the boat was lavish; the walls were paneled with dark cherry wood, giving the ship an elegant appearance. Gold lanterns were hung on the walls between exquisite paintings. Here and there, a few crates were stacked in corners, but the ship seemed much more luxurious than any vessel Leyla could ever imagine. As they walked through the corridors of the ship, Leyla noticed several closed doors among the halls. "Raezel," she said when she finally could not contain her curiosity. "What kind of ship is this? It's much too beautiful for a cargo ship."

Laughing softly, the woman turned to her and smiled. "It's not a cargo ship," she replied. "It's more of a…residential ship, so to speak. I live here along with the other employees of the Red Rose. We travel across Azeroth on this boat to various destinations depending on what work our employer has scheduled for us."

"How fascinating," Leyla exclaimed as she admired the gilded doorknobs. "So, you've been all over the two main continents then?"

Raezel nodded. "Just about. Even before I joined the Red Rose, I saw a lot of Kalimdor and the Eastern Kingdoms, but ever since I came aboard, I've had even more experiences." She smiled fondly. "I wouldn't trade my life here for any other."

"I'm jealous," the night elf cooed. "I've always wanted to see the rest of the world. While I love my homeland, I always felt so trapped there. You would be surprised how many night elves have never been outside Teldrassil." She turned to her hostess. "What exactly do you do, Raezel? The clothes you wear are so elegant. You can't be a part of the ship's crew."

Laughing, Raezel rubbed the back of her neck and blushed. "No, I'm not a crew member. While there are those that run and take care of the ship, the others and I who are directly employed by the owner are involved in a different kind of work. We—"

One of the doors ahead of them flew open with a thud and Leyla nearly cried out in alarm as a female blood elf came storming out of the room. She was tall with milky white skin that seemed flawless; Leyla could see much of it as the elf was clad in nothing but very revealing lacy black undergarments. Her curly deep red hair streamed around her exotic and beautiful face, which wore an angry expression. Her glowing green eyes were bright and narrowed.

Leyla jumped behind Raezel, cowering beneath the taller woman as the blood elf walked toward them. Horde! She screamed fearfully in her head. What was a blood elf doing on the ship? Her body shivered behind Raezel, who seemed unperturbed by the blood elf that looked more than ready to kill them both.

"Raezel!" the blood elf shouted in Common with a Thalassian accent. "What is the meaning of this?!"

The woman calmly looked at the empty vial that was clutched in the elf's upraised hand. "I'm not sure what you mean, Shri," she said as she stared at the bottle curiously.

"We are out of bath oils again!" the blood elf named Shri snapped. "I thought everything was restocked when we stopped in Menethil!"

"Those oils come from Moonglade," Raezel sighed as she rubbed her temple. "And we did have a large stock of them, but apparently you've used them all up again. We'll have to wait until we dock to see if there are any in Booty Bay, but those goblins there charge a fortune for them."

"Well then tell Madame Bella that we'll need to find some," Shri said smugly as she folded her arms. Her bright eyes darted over to Leyla, who peeked warily from around Raezel's shoulder.

"Dun worry 'bout her, Rae. Leetl miss Shri woke up on da wrong side of da bed dis mo'nin'," came a voice from the doorway. A female Troll stood leaning against the post, her arms folded across a muscular but voluptuous chest. Her long hair was braided and locked, decorated with glittering beads and golden ornaments. She wore a short robe of bright reds. The Troll leaned forward, peering around the blood elf that blocked her view. "Whose da leetl'un, Rae? New girl?"

Raezel shook her head. The Troll hummed and flashed a seductive smile. "Too bad. She's awful pretteh," she cooed sweetly. "C'mon now, Shri, and get your wild ass back in here! We gotta pack!"

The blood elf huffed indignantly, flipping her long hair over her shoulder. She shot Leyla a disdainful look before turning around and walking back to her room, slamming the door shut.

"Y-you have Horde on this ship?" Leyla rasped quietly as Raezel continued to walk down the corridor. "I thought this was a goblin vessel?!"

"It is, but goblins only run it," Raezel said with a smirk as she watched Leyla glance cagily toward the now closed door. "The women that work for my employer, Miss Bella, are composed of all the races of Azeroth…" She frowned slightly as she bit her lip. "Well, except for the undead. I don't think they'd fit in much here. Anyway, they all may have originally been Horde or Alliance, but here they are considered neutral. We are affiliated with Steamwheedle after all, who consider themselves allies, if you will, to both factions."

Leyla nervously looked over her shoulder. How could Horde and Alliance work together in such close quarters? She thought. She had always been told that the two groups hated one another and very seldom could remain the slightest bit civil. "Are there nothing but women on this ship, Raezel? You never said exactly what you do here."

Raezel sighed as she stopped in front of a large set of double doors. "It'd just be best to ask my employer all of those questions, Leyla," she said with a small smile. "This is her stateroom; you'll be meeting with her now." The tall woman leaned forward, her eyes staring right into Leyla's. "She's got a silver tongue, little elf, but take whatever she says seriously and consider it well."

Staring at the woman with a bewildered expression, Leyla opened her mouth to ask what Raezel could have meant. But before she could ask, the woman knocked on the stateroom door and turned the knob.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for checking out the first chapter of my newest story. The idea for this tale came to me when I was writing a short scene in the first chapter of my story "The War Song". I'm looking forward to really getting into it. It will be filled with many adult themes, including sexual situations, innuendo, etc., so please be wary if you are not of age to read such naughtiness! If you are, I hope you enjoy it! Talia


	2. Chapter 2: The Madame

A/N: Business first.

Thank you everyone for your patience with the hiatus of this story. Now that I have graduated and have had time to celebrate, relax, and move back home, I will now have time to continue both of my current stories. I would have had Chapter 2 of SoA posted a while ago, but my files unfortunately got lost and I had to rewrite it. Now SoA as well as the Fire Dancer will be updated at least once a week if not twice. Thanks again for your patience and please continue to read and review!

* * *

Chapter 2: The Madame

"Come in, come in!" squeaked a high pitched voice from inside the room. Raezel smiled at Leyla as she pushed open the door wider, leading the night elf into the large stateroom. It was an odd chamber, crammed with a variety of items that did not seem to match one another. In the center of the room was a large elegant desk with a chair both behind and in front of it. The desk held stacks of papers pinned beneath odd mechanical items splattered with a black substance that was either ink or oil. Many pieces of scrap metal and devices cobbled together littered the floor. The walls of the room were draped with beautiful silks and beaded linens that slightly obscured expensive looking paintings. Other items of fancy furniture, like a cabinet, dresser, and table were spread around the room; a round velvet ottoman was placed by a stack of crates and boxes stamped with various symbols and emblems. The room looked like a mix of a stylish bedroom, a messy workshop, and a cargo hold.

Leyla would have thought the disembodied sound came from no where, yet as she gawked around the cluttered room a small figure appeared from around the desk. The voice belonged to a green female goblin that was so short she barely came up to the top of her enormous desk. She seemed just as mismatched as the room. She wore a leather tunic beneath a frilly bright pink robe. Her hair was wiry and brown, curled in stiff ringlets around her small head. Heavy gold earrings hung from her long ears and bracelets chimed on her wrist as she put her hands at her hips. Yellow eyes squinted as she grinned toothily up at the stunned night elf.

"Ah, it's nice to see our little guest up and about!" the goblin exclaimed as she gestured toward Leyla. "Ya did a good job, Rae. The girlie looks good, yes she does!"

"Thank you, Bella," Raezel responded with a nod and a smile. "How are you doing today?"

"Busy, busy, busy!" the goblin sighed as she waved around a bundle of papers clutched in her hand. "Ya wouldn't believe how specific these accountants want us to be in terms of expenditures and revenue! They're such sticklers for specifics!" The sly grin returned to her painted thin lips and she giggled. "But the numbers have never looked better! We've pulled in more money in these last few months than we had in the last two quarters!"

"That's wonderful news, Bell. I'm sure the girls will be happy to hear they've been doing so well."

"Speaking of the girls, how are they fairin'?" The goblin hobbled over to a small table and retrieved a golden case from which she produced a long clove cigarette.

"A little anxious to get off the boat, I can tell," Raezel replied with a sigh. "Shri's being her usual high-strung self. All of the Moonglade bath oils are out again and she's demanding more."

Grunting and rolling her eyes, Bella lit her cigarette with a lighter from the case. She breathed in the sweet smelling smoke slowly before letting it drift from her lips in a thin stream. "I spoil these girls, I really do," she breathed out as she shook her head. "But with profits like these, I guess they deserve it."

Raezel chuckled. "Well, I will leave you two to talk," the woman said as she turned back toward the door. Leyla glanced quickly back at her; she wasn't aware that Raezel was going to leave her alone with the goblin. But the woman only winked at her. "Remember what I said," she murmured before exiting the stateroom and closing the door behind her.

Fidgeting nervously, Leyla fiddled with the end of her beaded cinch as she watched the goblin puff on her cigarette and read over the papers in her hand. "Uh…I'd like to, um, thank you for saving me," she stammered nervously, bowing deeply to show her gratitude. "My name is Leyla Jadefern and I—"

"I know who you are, girlie," the goblin interjected as her eyes continued to sweep over her paperwork. A broad grin was on her lips. "Raezel has told me all about ya, how ya ran away from home, and why ya were…" She snorted and giggled. "…attemptin' to make ya way to Stormwind by killin' crocolisks, was it? Tsk, tsk, what a mess ya made of that. But, sit, sit, sit! Let's get comfy and talk!"

Embarrassed by the fact that the goblin already knew about her awful experience in the Wetlands, Leyla sunk into the leather chair while Bella returned her papers to the desk and eyed the night elf curiously. Leyla wasn't sure why, but the way the goblin examined her made her feel uneasy and self conscious. She wished all of a sudden that she was wearing her worn leather armor rather than the clingy dress Raezel had given her.

"Oh my, how rude of me! I have not formally introduced myself!" the goblin squealed as she tapped her clove cigar on the edge of the desk, letting the ashes fall onto a pile of discarded books. She cleared her throat, took the hem of her pink robe in one hand, and curtsied low. "My name is Madame Belladonna Steamwheedle, owner of the Red Rose and proprietor of the Red Thorns under the Steamwheedle Cartel. But everyone calls me Madame Bella."

"It is nice to meet you, Madame Bella," Leyla replied with another bow. "Once again, I'm very grateful that you saved my life. I don't know how to repay you."

A fox-like grin came to the thin red lips and Bella chuckled. "Oh, I'm sure I can think of a way," she said in sugary voice.

Leyla stared at the goblin, confused by her words. Bella did not seem to notice and begun to slowly walk back and forth in front of her desk, her eyes still scanning over the night elf's body. "So, adventurin' out in the Wetlands, were we?" she asked in a tone that did not hide her amusement with Leyla's misfortune. "Not too smart with the kind of gear ya were wearin', no, no, no. And you hadn't even claimed a class!"

Her ice blue skin flushing, Leyla bit her lip. As grateful as she was to the owner of the Red Rose for rescuing her, she was getting a bit annoyed with the way the goblin so carelessly made fun of what had befallen her. More so, Leyla was irritated that she had been twice chided for making such foolish decisions. "I didn't have the money for better gear nor a trainer. I was trying to save everything I owned and would make for a flight to Stormwind."

"Ah, yes, Rae said that ya were lookin' to find your fortune in the big city." Bella made an exaggerated gesture with her hands. "Gonna earn ya place in the history books as another grand adventurer, eh girlie?"

Furrowing her long brows over her eyes, Leyla held back words of anger. "I am not looking to become renowned," she muttered, turning her gaze to the jeweled slippers on her feet in order to avoid seeing Bella's grin. "I just want to see the world and find my own place in it instead of adhering to the demands of my family. I thought Stormwind would be a good place to start."

"Well, if you couldn't even afford decent armor, I doubt you'll have the money to pay your fee then," Bella sighed as she hobbled over to her desk and perched herself upon the large chair behind it.

Leyla's head snapped up. Had she heard correctly? "I'm sorry…did you say fee?"

The goblin hummed to herself as she brought a square mechanical contraption and a pen from a drawer. She began scribbling on a scrap piece of paper while her other hand tapped away at the machine. "Let's see here," she murmured while focusing intently on her writings. "Food and lodgin' for four days, salves and bandages—netherweave and liferoot don't come cheap, ya know—add on to that those clothes you are wearin', which were imported from the Exodar, very expensive…" Bella chattered incoherently under her breath, her hands working quickly at the pen and machine. "Ya total debt is…120, 403 gold."

Blinking dumbly for a while, Leyla merely stared at Bella with her mouth agape. "Debt?" she finally croaked. "What do you mean, debt? I don't understand wha—" Her brows rose as she squeaked incredulously. "Wait…you're charging me for saving my life?!"

"Well you didn't think that all of those things would come free, did you?" Bella replied in a tone that was just as taken aback as Leyla's.

The night elf had risen abruptly from her seat and was now staring with red cheeks and wide eyes at Bella. She knew that goblins were known as shrewd business-minded money grubbers, but this was an outrage! "But…I-I thought you did it out of the kindness of your heart! You know…because you wanted to!" she stammered furiously.

"And I did, girlie! I felt bad for ya floatin' out there in that awful sea! Ya would have surely drowned and I couldn't have that on my conscience! However, that doesn't change the fact that we used quite a few expensive resources on keepin' you alive!"

"B-bu-but…" Leyla resembled something like a carp as her mouth opened and closed while she grunted, desperately searching for words that could communicate her indignation. "But you can't do that! I don't have 120,000 gold—"

"120,403 gold," Bella corrected her.

"—and had I known that was what it would have cost me to be saved, I would have taken my chance in the water!"

"Oh, so are you sayin' that your life isn't worth that much gold?" Bella snapped with her own anger as she smacked her tiny hands down on the surface of her desk. "Ya are alive and well and you are tellin' me that ya wouldn't even be willin' to pay that much in exchange for your very breath? Well, ya've got no sense of self-worth then, girlie! And how rude! We did everything we could for ya and nursed ya back to health and this is how ya act? Besides, ya said ya didn't know how to repay me; well I'm telling ya: pay me 120,403 gold."

Leyla was dumbfounded, unsure of how to respond to Bella. She felt stupid that she alluded to believing her life was not worth the price the goblin quoted her, but she had not meant to make such a claim. And as upset as she was with being taken advantage of, she did not mean to seem ungrateful either. Drawing in a deep breath, Leyla balled her fists tightly. "I am not unappreciative for what you did, Madame Bella," she muttered through gritted teeth while trying to calm herself. "I am very grateful in fact. But…I don't have that kind of money and I don't know how to get it."

"Well, ya were goin' to Stormwind to become a mercenary, weren't ya?" the goblin replied flippantly with a wave of her hand. "I don't need the money now. Ya can pay it off after ya become a seasoned and accomplished warrior of the Alliance!"

"Tch," Leyla grunted miserably as she sank back into her chair. "I'm obviously not any good at being a mercenary or I wouldn't have been in this mess in the first place! I…" She buried her face in her hands, feeling tears of anger, embarrassment, and desolation sting at her eyes. "I don't know what to do…"

Madame Bella merely observed Leyla as the night elf sobbed softly. The goblin tapped her thin lips with the end of her pen and furrowed her brows in thought. "Perhaps," she murmured after a moment. "We can come to some kind of arrangement."

Leyla's head came up slowly, her silvery eyes wet and her violet hair clinging to her cheeks. She wiped the strands away and sniffled. "Wh-what do you mean?" she asked tentatively.

Placing her pen in her mouth as if it were her clove cigar, Bella leapt down from her chair and began to stroll toward the front of her desk. "Did ya see any women on ya way here?" Leyla nodded, remembering the troll and blood elf she had seen in the hallway as well as Raezel's mention of the others that worked on the ship. "Those, my dear little elf, were the Red Thorns."

"The Red Thorns?" Leyla repeated the strange title.

Bella nodded proudly. "They are the lovely ladies that work for me and therefore the Steamwheedle Cartel. Did Raezel tell you about them?"

"Very little," Leyla responded while wiping her eyes. "She never told me what they do."

"Well then, let me enlighten ya!" Bella squealed elatedly as she suddenly twirled, her hands waving about dramatically. Her yellow eyes narrowed as she gave the elf a sly smile and placed her hands at her hips in some attempt, Leyla thought oddly, to look sassy. "We are fantasies amongst the horrific realities of a war-torn world; we are an oasis in the midst of blood stained lands. We are the Red Thorns, protectors of all that is beautiful and exotic, bringers of dreams, and weavers of bliss. We are the very physical manifestation of wondrous desire and fantastic lust. We bring joy to the down-trodden, hope to the bleak, and brightness to those that walk in the dark daily."

Leyla only stared at Bella after her short monologue, her eyebrows cocked in a clear expression of confusion. Seeing that her speech had failed in impressing the night elf, Bella let out a huff of irritation and frowned. "We're a performance group of sorts," she sighed disappointedly while leaning against her desk. "An…entertainment troupe, ya could even called us. The Red Thorns are composed of the most beautiful and skilled women of Azeroth, collected from many races and regions."

Collected? Leyla thought as she turned up her nose. Bella made them seem as if they were trinkets or gems. The goblin saw her expression and waved her off. "Oh, I didn't mean it like that," she huffed. "I just meant that they come from all different walks of life. Anyway, we travel Azeroth and perform in a show I've come to call the Crimson Garden, a display of the various talents my girls are versed in. There are also other venues that our presence is often personally requested at; we attend everything from Brewfest celebrations to the Lunar Festival. We are very well known all over the main continents, yes, yes, yes, but of course you wouldn't know that being confined to that tree of yours all your life."

Leyla disregarded the remark as she was too in awe with what Bella was describing. Raezel had said that she and her fellow comrades, who Leyla now knew were called the Red Thorns, traveled all over Azeroth on the ship known as the Red Rose, but to attend such events and mingle with all different types and races of people was a life that seemed all too fantastical to her. "My girls are among the most desired on this planet," Madame Bella said with a smug smile. "They bring the strongest men, and even women, to their knees with their beauty and leave them in awe with their abilities. Well versed in many areas, they are." She smirked deviously. "They are as just as accomplished with weapons, magics, and instruments as they are their bodies."

Blinking, Leyla cocked her head. Bodies? "Are they dancers too?" she asked curiously.

Bella blinked blankly back at her and then erupted into fits of laughter. "Well, yes, many of them are," the goblin giggled as she wiped her tiny eyes with a clawed finger. "Quite good dancers in fact. The things they can do with their bodies both in public and in private have rendered many into paradise."

Once again puzzled by the goblin's words, Leyla stared at Madame Bella with furrowed brows. Private? She thought. What did she mean by private? Leyla thought that they were performers. Why would they do anything—

Then, the pieces of the puzzle that had surrounded the Red Rose fell into place. The elegant interior of the ship. The beautiful gowns she and Raezel wore. The scant lingerie of the two Horde women. The key phrases that had littered what Raezel had told her and Belladonna now explained.

"Boy, you are some kind of naïve, ain't ya?" Bella snorted.

"Y-you're prostitutes!" Leyla gasped as she rose quickly from the chair for the second time during their conversation, this time out of shock as well as repulsion.

"I beg your pardon!" the tiny goblin snapped as she stamped her foot as hard as she possibly could. "We are not prostitutes! In fact, I abhor that term and I take great offense to it! We are courtesans, women of great beauty and skill!"

You could call a mouse a moonkin, but that didn't make it so, Leyla thought as she turned up her nose at the idea of what the women did. It disgusted her to think of Raezel, as beautiful and regal as she was, having such a sordid occupation.

"Look here, girlie," Bella growled with an angry expression as she pointed her sharp finger at the night elf. "I can tell ya've got all sorts of preconceived ideas about the things ya think my girls are involved in. But I can assure ya, ya don't know nothin' about us or what we do!"

Leyla was taken aback by the madame's sudden fury, but she still could not fathom how Bella could be truly offended when she was the proprietor of such a seedy band of harlots. "But…they are using their bodies…for profit!" the night elf spat. "The goddess Elune tells us to honor our physical forms, that they are temples we are to respect and use for good, not…disgusting sexual acts!"

"Look, I won't deny that more…wanton activities aren't performed by my girls," the goblin admitted while folding her arms. "But I do not force them to do such things. The Red Thorns is about pleasure, not sex, and while your naïve, limited little experiences probably can't understand such a thing, it's the truth! There are many methods of seducing and giving delight; my girls are masters of such things, yes they are! And why do such things have to be considered disgusting or dishonorable, hmm?"

Still wearing a look of utter repugnance, Leyla could do nothing else but stare down at the goblin who looked annoyed with her. Bella threw up her arms and exhaled exasperatedly. "Let me just ask ya a question, girlie," she said with a cock of her brow. "When ya finally made ya way to Stormwind, what were you going to do to make money?"

"I…was going to run errands for people, maybe go on quests and such," she replied warily, wondering where the goblin was going with her query.

"Mmhmm," muttered Bella. "Ya mean, after claiming a class?"

"Well, yes. I would need to learn skills and develop my talents first."

"Bingo!" the goblin suddenly exclaimed with a triumphant grin. "So, ya admit that ya would use ya talents and skills to earn yarself money by using them to complete quests?"

Leyla nodded slowly. "…yes," she replied, fearful that she had proven some point to Bella.

And she had. "So you'd essentially be, excuse the term, whorin' yourself out for money?"

"What?!" cried Leyla indignantly. "Of course not! How dare you—"

"Ah, ah!" Bella interjected as she waggled her finger. "But ya just admitted that in exchange for ya skills, ya'd be willing to take money from complete strangers."

"Bu-but…" Leyla mouth was doing the fish thing again. "I didn't mean—"

Bella chuckled almost deviously as the woman's voice died away feebly. "You headstrong adventurers," the goblin sniggered with a hint of bitterness. "Ya go out and raise ya weapons in the name of this faction and that, cuttin' your way through your enemies in the name of glory and pride or whatever other foolishnesses. How is that life anymore honorable and pure than what my girls do, hmm? You think that slaughterin' many in exchange for gold is a more admirable occupation than being a courtesan? Tch! What strange morals you have then!"

Once again floored by the goblin's anger, Leyla sank slowly back into her chair. Bella placed her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes. "Here, my girls are protected under the Steamwheedle Cartel," she continued. "Here, they enjoy safety and luxury aboard my ship. They perform for and mingle with all classes of people, from peons to nobility, and see all regions of this world! They are well versed in all sorts of talents. I've got girls who are songstresses, dancers, genius magic users, and formidable warriors. Raezel herself is a master swordsmen. Hell, there was once a night elf who was a High Priestess of Darnassus that worked for me! They make more money than most of them have ever dreamed of and they avoid having to put their lives in danger or wield a weapon against an enemy in order to do so. And yes, some of them indulge in carnal acts, but they do it not only for monetary gain, but for their own pleasure! They enjoy fulfillin' the desires of others and bringin' joy to those who have to face the hardships of this war torn world on a daily basis."

A cynical smile appeared on Bella's thin lips. "Now tell me that don't sound a helluva lot better than huntin' crocs in a swamp for a few scraps of copper?"

Leyla was almost irritated about how rational and convincing Bella's words were. What the madame described was indeed better than what she had endured during her two weeks away from home and any life she could imagine finding in Stormwind. To travel the world of Azeroth in luxury would be a fantastical adventure to her…but to become a courtesan to do so…Leyla didn't know if she could ever see herself doing such a thing.

"Wait…are you asking me to be a Red Thorn?" the young woman asked tentatively.

Bella sighed as she twirled her pen in her deft hand. "Ya aren't the only night elf to share such…strict and moralistic ethics," she huffed. "I've had very few of ya type work for me, which is a shame because ya are among the most attractive females. Many find ya exotic and alluring, if not a bit uppity and stiff, but even that is appealin' in a way."

Leyla was aware of the preconceived notions many had about her kind and took some offense to being called "uppity", but she was nonetheless flattered that night elves were considered beautiful among other races. "Ya are a pretty girl, Leyla Jadefern," Bella said with a smirk as she watched the young night elf blush. "A little wet behind the ears, but I see potential in ya. I think ya'd be a nice addition to our little group." Her eyes narrowed. "Raezel said you were lookin' for adventure. I think ya'd be surprised what ya could experience with us."

I'm sure I'd experience a lot of what I would never want to either, Leyla thought grimly. Yet the thought of belonging to a group of Azeroth's most beautiful women and traveling to places she had only read about tempted her. She felt the soft foreign silks that covered her body and thought of living in such luxury on a daily basis. Though she could not fathom herself being a seductress, just like she knew she could be neither a druid nor a priestess like her parents wanted, a free life that would bring with it many experiences could lead her to discover what she could truly excel at.

"I'll make the deal even sweeter for ya," Bella cooed as she walked around to her desk and hoisted herself into the large chair. "Commit to a six month contract with me, and I'll reduce ya debt by half, even round it to 60,000 gold. Ya'll make that amount back in a fraction of that time, trust me. I don't take too much profit from my girls. They reimburse me for whatever supplies they buy and pay a flat rate for their lodging and food, but everything else they personally earn goes right into their own pockets." The goblin shuffled through her desk before bringing forth a crisp sheet of paper. "At the end of those six months—permitting ya pay off your debt—ya can leave and go and fight for whatever faction ya want." Leyla heard the click of Bella's mechanical pen. "Sound good to ya?"

Leyla's head whirled as she pondered over the goblin's offer. The fact that she had actually succeeded in running away from home still flabbergasted her. Could she really take such a daring chance and become a courtesan, something she would have never seen in her future?

The night elf angrily recalled the words of her parents the night before she ran away. They had told her, should she fail at becoming a priestess, she would never accomplish anything worthwhile. She would be a failure in the eyes of her community and a disappointment to her parents. Of course, Leyla had begun to disappoint her parents from the very moment of her birth. Her brother, who was eight years older than her, was born with golden eyes that promised druidic excellence. Her parents hoped that they would bear another child who would be a great addition to the Cenarion Circle. Yet when Leyla came into the world with common silver eyes, their hopes of having a pair of powerful druids were dashed. However, Leyla's mother immediately steered her daughter to follow behind her as priestess of the Sisters of Elune. Yet it seemed that Leyla was just as likely to become a priestess as she was to become a great druid. She failed miserably at mastering magics and was one of the worst pupils among the fledging priestesses at the Temple of the Moon. She had no desire to be a priestess anyway and was happy when she was suspended from her schoolings. Yet her parents, embarrassed by their unskilled and apathetic daughter, had taken to constantly nagging and berating her afterward.

Balling her fists, the night elf scowled. They would be appalled with the idea of her becoming a courtesan; the thought of her parents' dismay gave her a giddy pleasure. She was an adult now, she had shouted to her father when they fought for the last time. She could do whatever she wished and would find her own way in the world outside of Darnassus and away from their critical eyes.

Leyla would succeed on her own; if joining the Red Thorns would give her that chance, she would take it.

"A-alright," the night elf finally said with nervous excitement rising in her body. "I'll…I'll do it."

Belladonna Steamwheedle smiled brightly, her yellow eyes twinkling. "Splendid," she purred in a sugary sweet voice as she pushed a piece of paper and her pen forward on the desk. "Now, just sign on the dotted line…"

* * *

A/N: Disclaimer. Like I said in Chapter 1, this story will contain a lot of adult situations, innuendo, and naughtiness. I mean, it is a story about courtesans after all and I have rated it M accordingly. The subject matter is one that I am interested in in-general, but when I wrote a particular scene in "The War Song", I began to think: where does sex fit into a world like Azeroth? How is it viewed among the races? What role does it play in a time of war? For those who are high school age and older, I am certain that you have read or heard about prostitution/ sex-trading and similar topics. Sex businesses/groups have played a role in wars from the Ancient Greek conflicts to WWII and beyond; I am sure the wars of Azeroth would be no different.

I don't condone prostitution. In fact, like Bella, I hate the word itself. And I'm not calling adventurers in Azeroth whores either (though Bella would say otherwise). I'm just exploring a topic I've always found interesting; I felt this story idea was a bit different from usual ones and is a little unexpected in terms of fan-fiction topics. But this story isn't just one about sex and beautiful women; it's about ethics, friendship, life experiences, dark pasts, and finding one's place in the world. I really hope you enjoy it.


	3. Chapter 3: The Red Thorns

A/N: Wow, I am overwhelmingly surprised and flattered by the warm response this story has gotten. I am glad so many people are digging it with just the two chapters that have been posted. Thanks so much and I appreciate your reviews and reads!

* * *

Chapter 3: The Red Thorns

"Since you didn't have any clothes except for that shoddy armor, which I've taken the liberty of throwing away for you, you'll need to pick up as many supplies in Booty Bay as you can. It's a port town, so you can find everything you'll need or want."

Leyla's mind was half focused on what Raezel was telling her and half rambling over the many questions that ran through her brain. After reading Madame Bella's contract and signing it, the goblin fetched Raezel to take the night elf on a tour of the Red Rose and acquaint her with the details of her new occupation. As soon as the pen in her hand had left the parchment, Leyla doubted the decision she had made. She was a Red Thorn, a courtesan, something that she still had a very narrow and most likely biased perception of. When Madame Bella smiled toothily and whisked the rolled parchment away to a small safe in her room, Leyla knew there was no turning back despite whatever fears she had.

"I don't have any money though, Raezel," the night elf muttered beside the taller woman as they ascended the stairs of the ship. "How I am supposed to buy things?"

"I'll get you some gold from Bella before we dock, don't worry," Raezel replied casually. "You won't have much of a profit for a while anyway, but you've got to earn back whatever you spend, so be mindful of that. Bella keeps a tight record of everyone's expenditures."

Leyla bit her lip as a thought occurred to her. "Raezel," she began warily. "That warning you gave me right before I went into Madame Bella's room…did you know that she was going to ask me to be a Red Thorn?"

Raezel sighed and smiled softly. "I would have been surprised if she hadn't, so yes, I did" the woman admitted. "Bella is above all a business woman and she knows a good opportunity when she sees one. I knew that she wouldn't be able to help but ask you."

A frown appeared on Leyla's blue lips. An opportunity? She thought. "I feel like a commodity now," the night elf muttered. "And I don't feel like I was asked…more like…won over. It was hard to say no."

Raezel chuckled heartily and placed a comforting hand on Leyla's shoulders. "I told you, Bella has a way with words," the woman said with a smirk. "They don't call her 'Silver-Tongued Steamwheedle' for nothing. She could probably talk a Troll out of his kilt if she put her mind to it. And to be honest with you, you are a commodity, Leyla, but you would have been no less of one had you decided to leave this ship and continue being a mercenary. But then you would have just been another warrior with a weapon, swinging it around for a few scraps of money." Raezel winked at her. "Here, you are a Red Thorn, a commodity much more rare and sought after once its on display. I know it will be hard at first just because you're uncertain of what you've just agreed to do, but try not to view this as a negative turn of events. Trust me, once we dock in Booty Bay, you'll see that your present situation is more favorable than…" She snickered. "…hunting crocolisks in the Wetlands."

Leyla groaned and flushed. "Can we forget that, please?" she whined. "I'd rather no one else know about how I ended up on this ship."

Laughing again, Raezel wiped at her eyes. "I doubt that will happen. It's your story, Leyla, and I assure you it won't be the strangest one you'll hear. Every woman on this ship has a past and therefore a story. Some are humorous, some are sad, and some you may never know because they are too unspeakable. Once you meet some of the others you may get to hear them if they are willing to share."

"And what of your story, Raezel?" Leyla asked. "How did you end up here?"

Raezel smiled, but Leyla saw an odd mix of emotions behind her emerald green eyes. "Like I said, little elf," she murmured. "If they are willing to share."

The pair continued to ascend the staircase until they exited a doorway into a part of the ship Leyla had never seen. "We've just left the residential level," Raezel told Leyla as she showed her around the surprisingly large upper floor. "The main deck contains a common room, the galley where we eat, two bathing rooms, and a few storage holds. You'll spend most of your time in the common room when you want to escape your bedroom during long journeys. Madame Bella designed this ship herself. Goblin ingenuity is amazing. There are many inventions and machines here that make it an ideal living space for so many."

"How wonderful," Leyla cooed as she tried to peer past a set of glass doors into a large parlor she took to be the common room. She could hear the sound of feminine laughter and longed to see other members of the Red Thorns.

"You'll have time to explore soon enough," Raezel assured her. She pointed to another set of stairs. "But come, there is something I want to show you."

Hesitant to leave the beautiful portion of the ship, Leyla followed Raezel up the stairs. As they neared the top, the night elf could she orange light illuminating the glossy dark wood of the narrow hall.

"Oh!" she gasped as she rushed passed Raezel up the stairs and to the glass and wood door that separated the hallway from the open deck. Without a second thought, Leyla threw open the door and walked out onto the exterior floor of the ship. The vessel, she realized, was even larger than she had thought. The deck was massive, the length of it as long as a full grown tree. Tall masts bearing white sails fluttering in the wind loomed above her. Several goblins and a few humans hurried across the deck, completing various tasks and shouting orders to one another to keep the ship sailing smoothly. Even more amazing than the size of the ship was the scenic oceanscape around it. The sky was filled with gold, red, and orange hues of the sunset, dappled with small white clouds. Beneath it the Great Sea shimmered, moving calmly against the large ship.

"This ship is incredible! Oh, and the sun!" Leyla exclaimed as she felt the warm rays of the Morning Star on her frame. "I had forgotten it had been so long since I had been outside! And look!" She rushed to the railing of the deck, staring out over the vast expanse of glittering sea that seemed to stretch endlessly in every direction. "I've only seen the sea from the shores near Rutheran Village and Auberdine, but never like this! It's so big!"

Chuckling, Raezel joined her near the wooden railing and stared into the sky. "I was certain you missed nature, little elf, and I knew you would like the view," the woman said with a smile as she smoothed back stray strands of her dark hair.

Inhaling deeply, Leyla basked in the gentle touch of the sun and the refreshing scent of the ocean. "I never thought I'd be in a situation like this," she thought dreamily as she watched a flock of seabirds ride the lofting winds across the waters. "I thought that, if I ever did succeed in becoming a warrior of the Alliance, it'd be years before I could actually have the opportunity to see the world. But now I'm on a boat traveling to the Eastern Kingdoms and I'm…" She blushed "…I'm a courtesan…a Red Thorn."

"See, looking at things positively makes all the difference," Raezel said.

"But…I've never been away from my family for this long," the night elf murmured as she placed her head in the crook of her arm on the railing. "I knew that I couldn't stay in Darnassus though. I was too unhappy and I felt I'd never be able to find my destiny if I remained there. I'm still overwhelmed by all of this. I don't know if I'll be a better courtesan than I was a priestess…what if I'm no good at this either?" Her silvery eyes glanced at Raezel. "Do you think I made the right decision?"

Raezel sighed heavily, her eyes still upon the orange sun that was already half hidden by the horizon. "That you will have to find out on your own, Leyla," the woman replied softly. "But I can tell you that I felt the same way when I first joined the Red Thorns: scared, uncertain, and overwhelmed. I didn't know if the life I sought with Bella would be better or worse than the one I left behind. Yet after a while, I realized that the experiences I had traveling the Red Rose and the life I had made for myself with her help was nothing like I had ever dreamed of." Raezel looked contemplative as she smiled. "Here, I have freedom to choose my own path and to experience things as I see fit. I have met so many different people, experienced cultures and ways of life so unlike my own, and have learned much through my travels." The woman turned to the night elf, giving her an encouraging nod. "You may not be a good courtesan and you may not wish to remain with us after your contract is up, but I guarantee you that being a Red Thorn will help you find your own way."

Looking back at the beautiful older woman who had already become a mentor to her, Leyla took in the deep meaning of Raezel's words. "Hmm," the night elf murmured as she nodded and looked back out over the sea. "My own way…"

The two women surveyed the sunset until the last rays of light faded between the darkened sky and midnight sea. "Come, let's go back below," Raezel said as she pulled her shawl around her. "We'll be making port in Booty Bay within the hour and I'd like to introduce you to some of the girls."

Nodding, Leyla took one last glance at the water and sky, both now illuminated by the first light of the moon, before turning away and following Raezel back down the stairs onto the main deck. The woman took Leyla to the glass double doors that she had heard laughing behind before and opened them, leading into a wide and gorgeous parlor room. Several elegant couches, cushions, and chairs surrounding tables filled the room that was carpeted with a soft and fluffy material. A harp that looked as if it were constructed with polished white bone adorned with gemstones occupied one corner. Floating crystals suspended in oddly shaped bases illuminated the large space with purple and blue lights, giving the room a soft and gentle lighting.

"Good evening, ladies," Raezel called as she entered the room with the awestruck elf following behind her. There were three females occupying the various cushions and seats. One was a draenei with cerulean blue skin and jet black hair that curled just below her gracefully curving horns. A tauren with soft black fur and long braids reclined just below her on a pile of cushions and pillows. The last occupant, a stunning strawberry blond human, sat at a table playing a solo game of chess. They had been laughing and talking jovially before Raezel came in, but were now quiet and attentive when the woman and her companion approached them.

"Rae, good evening to you!" the human greeted her warmly. "Oh and is this the new night elf? My, my, she is quite the looker!"

Leyla blushed fiercely as Raezel responded, "Yes, Cara, this is her. Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to Leyla Jadefern, our newest Red Thorn."

The other women clapped and offered amiable welcomes as Leyla bowed politely and said hello. "Leyla, this is Cara Ironsteed of Goldshire," Raezel said as she gestured to the human.

"A pleasure to meet you, Leyla, and welcome!" Cara said with a nod and a wink.

Raezel turned to the young draenei who curtsied as she stood daintily on two hooves. "This is Amaru of Azuremyst."

"Greetings," Amaru purred in a heavily accented exotic voice.

"And Dyani Larksong of Thunderbluff."

The tauren said something in a language that Leyla assumed was her native tongue, but Dyani giggled and added, "It means 'Nice to have you here'."

"Cara and Amaru will be your roommates, Leyla," Raezel said as she began to search through the pockets of her robe. "If you ladies don't mind, I would be grateful if you answered any questions she has. We'll be docking soon and I've got to make preparations."

"But of course, Rae," Amaru replied as she smoothed down her gossamer gown. Cara and Dyani both nodded eagerly.

"Here, Leyla." Raezel brought from her pocket a small pendant on a length of gold chain. "You'll need to wear this at all times when we make port and are off the ship. It identifies you not only as a Red Thorn, but also as a member of the Steamwheedle Cartel. We never really have problems in contested areas, but this will mark you as an affiliate of a protected neutral faction."

"In other words, it'll save your skin if someone thinks you're still with the Alliance," Cara quipped with a grin. She gestured to her own pendant, which was fashioned as an earring hanging from one ear. "It's saved mine plenty a time when some Horde looks at me like I'm target practice."

"Oh," Leyla said with a nervous gulp as she took the pendant from Raezel. Mounted in the center of the gold disk that bore the emblem of the Steamwheedle Cartel was a rose carved from smooth red stone. Leyla doubted the little jewel's ability to protect her from some dangerous member of the Horde, but she wouldn't risk not wearing the necklace if Raezel said it was important.

"Get ready to disembark, ladies," Raezel said as Leyla draped the necklace over her head. "I'll come fetch you when it's time to leave." She winked at Leyla before turning around and exiting the parlor door.

"How rare to have a night elf among us again," Cara cooed as she eyed Leyla curiously. "Well don't stand there like a petrified treant, come sit down and have some tea with us!"

"O-ok," Leyla stammered with a flush as she moved over to the seats and settled herself on a plush ottoman. The night elf had never met a group of women who were so friendly. She had seen humans and draenei in Darnassus but had never talked with one. Amaru, who Leyla found gorgeous and exotic, smiled warmly at her as she poured the elf a cup of tea. She always admired the beautiful new members of the Alliance. She had often gawked at the tall, burly hoofed males who traveled to her homeland. They were handsome and muscular, a welcome change from the night elf men that Leyla was not particularly impressed with. Draenei females were just as alluring; their horns, tails, and hooves gave them an unusual type of attractiveness. Humans were a little boring and plain to Leyla, but Cara was very lovely. Her grass green eyes, slightly freckled face, and long curly hair suited her slender frame well. Even the tauren was striking. Leyla had only heard of the bovine members of the Horde, but she imagined that Dyani was small for her race. Her powerful yet lithe body was covered in fur that Leyla longed to touch and her deep brown eyes were kind and soft. Her hooves were larger and less dainty than Amaru's, but all the same interesting.

"You've joined at an excellent time, Leyla," Dyani said excitedly as the night elf took the warm cup from Amaru. "We'll be holding the Crimson Garden party in Booty Bay. It's our largest event!"

"What is the Crimson Garden party exactly?" Leyla asked as she sipped the tasty beverage. "Madame Bella told me only a little about it."

"It's a show of sorts similar to the Darkmoon Faire," Cara replied as she leaned over the back of her chair and crossed her leg. "In fact, Madame Bella always said that it was Silas Darkmoon who gave her the idea. They're old friends."

"I've never been to the Darkmoon Faire," Leyla replied sheepishly as she stared into her cup. "I've…never been outside of Teldrassil, in fact."

"Oh, how unfortunate for you then!" Cara cooed as she touched her lips, but looked all the more eager to share more details with Leyla. "Well then, twice a year we travel to a different city to hold the Crimson Garden. Each time it's held for three nights. On the first, we have a huge carnival. Local vendors sell their goods and wares while we handle the entertainment. On the second, we have a show in which we all perform our various talents and skills. The last night, there is a much more intimate venue held in the local tavern. For a small price, people can pay to come and drink, eat, and dance with us; it's like a private party."

"That all sounds like so much fun," Leyla sighed dreamily, though she wondered if eating, drinking, and dancing were the only events that went on during the third night. "I've been to fairs before in Darnassus, but nothing like that."

"It's all so exhilarating," commented Amaru. "A little overwhelming the first time, but so much fun! You will enjoy it!"

"Before you, Leyla, Amaru was our newest Thorn," Cara said as she gestured toward the draenei. "She's become quite accustomed to her new life with us. She's even become one of our more popular acts."

"Oh really?" Leyla said with genuine interest. "How did you—"

"Ooo, so this is the new girl! What a cutie she is!"

"When Rae said she was a night elf, I didn't believe her!"

Leyla didn't know where the new, high pitched voices came from for a moment, but when two small figures suddenly vaporized in front of her from out of nowhere, the night elf yelped in surprise and almost fell out of her chair. Two gnomes stood in the midst of the women, grinning from ear to ear as they stared up at Leyla with wide hazel eyes. They were exactly identical except for their hair: the one on the left had shortly sheered rose-pink hair while the one on the right wore pigtails of bright blue. They wore matching dresses of silver.

"By the Earthmother, you scared her half to death!" Dyani scolded the two gnomes. "I swear, rogues!"

"Well, we couldn't resist when Rae told us in the hall we had a new girl," the blue haired one piped cheerfully.

"And when we heard she was a night elf, we had to come fast!" her twin giggled. "Nice to meet you, love! I'm Van!"

"And I'm Issha! Welcome to the Red Thorns!"

"Oh, thank you. I'm Leyla," the night elf stammered, still startled by the twins' sudden appearance. She bent down to shake their tiny hands. Despite the fact they had scared her, Leyla had an instant liking for the gnomes. They seemed spunky and just as friendly as their comrades.

"So what brought you to the Red Thorns, Leyla?" Van asked as she settled in with her sister into a large cushion that threatened to swallow them both.

"I-I…" Leyla muttered, blushing as she dreaded having to relate her horrific tale in the Wetlands again.

"Don't be rude, Van," Dyani said with a shake of her head. She smiled comfortingly at Leyla. "You don't have to share if you don't want to."

"But it's tradition!" Issha pouted. "We always do it!"

"In the past, yes," Cara sighed with a grin. "But Rae said we've got to be a bit more tactful with how and when we ask. It might be too hard for some to share."

"Oh, no, it's alright," Leyla interjected as she waved her hands. Her blue skin turned redder. "It's just…well…I'm sort of ashamed of it…my story…"

"There's no reason to feel such a way," Amaru assured her as she placed a soft hand on her arm. Leyla found comfort in her gesture. "We each have a past and a story and they are not all…ah, how do you say…very nice." Her expression fell slightly as she stared down at the floor. "I came with my people on the Exodar after our homeland was tainted by the Burning Legion and the blood elves. I was young when the orcs killed most of my people on Draenor. My family…was murdered and I followed the prophet Velen until we came to the lands of this planet." She fidgeted with the hem of her short robe and tears glittered at her eyes. "After my people recovered and began to rebuild, I found that I was no longer happy among them. Too many sad things had happened and I no longer wished to remain on the Exodar surrounded by such sad memories." Amaru shrugged as she wiped away small tears. "I began to travel on my own and saw the Red Thorns at a festival. It was Cara who invited me to talk with Madame Bella and she instantly welcomed me. It has almost been a year now since I joined." She smiled. "I've never been happier."

Leyla's heart ached for the young draenei, whose eyes now looked pained despite the soft smile she wore. "I was a country girl from Goldshire," Cara spoke up. "My father was the local stable master. I helped him take care of the animals travelers brought to us. I listened to their stories and heard about all of the wonderful things they saw around Azeroth. I always dreamed of leaving home and training as a paladin, but my family was poor and as the oldest I had to take care of my younger siblings. But when I met Rae during the Darkmoon Faire, I knew that I would hate my life even more if I remained there any longer." She smirked, absentmindedly playing with a chess piece as she reminisced. "I was surprised when my father let me leave with the Red Thorns. I never thought he would encourage me to go out on my own."

Thinking of her own father, Leyla felt a bit sad for a moment. It had been almost three weeks since she had left Darnassus. She wondered how different things would have been had he supported her desire to leave home. Leyla assumed that they had found the bitter farewell note she had left on her bed. She wondered if they had been more enraged or saddened. Were they looking for her now? Homesickness stung at her chest as she bit her quivering lip.

"I was a shaman," Dyani spoke up, bringing Leyla from her musings. "I became disenchanted with being a fighter of the Horde. I've always been a pacifist and…killing was never anything I wanted to do for a long period of time. I just couldn't see myself making a living off the deaths of others." She glanced at the two gnomes and flushed beneath dark fur. "No offense to you two."

"Ah, none taken," Issha said with a flippant wave of her hand. "We felt the same way, Dy. It's why we left SI:7."

"We were assassins for Stormwind," Van said in a dramatically lowered voice. "Did lots of things that would make your stomach turn. A life of death and sneaking around gets old after a while, plus there's that whole ethical issue. Didn't sit well with us for a while and we became concerned for our immortal souls."

"But it seems we've traded one sin for another, though I'd have to say a life of pleasure is much more appealing than one of pain," Issha added with a sassy look and a puckering of her lips.

The women laughed and Leyla found that she felt much more at ease knowing such intimate details about her new comrades. There was a strange comfort that came from knowing that she was not the only one who had endured a life of uncertainties and hardships. When they all looked eagerly at her after the laughing subsided, the night elf took in a deep breath.

"I…" Leyla began slowly as she gathered courage. "…was supposed to be a priestess for the Sisters of Elune, or so my parents hoped. I failed at being a druid like my father and I ended up failing being a priestess like my mother. I didn't know what I was good at or what I could do for the rest of my life, but I knew I wouldn't find it in Darnassus. I ran away from home with no money, no armor, and no training. I thought I'd find my way being a mercenary but I didn't have the means to even claim a class." She laughed suddenly, finding humor in her misfortune. "I was attacked by murlocs trying to kill crocolisks in the Wetlands. I jumped into the sea to escape them and almost drowned. If it wasn't for Madame Bella…I'd…I'd probably be dead."

Surprisingly, no one laughed at Leyla's story. All of the women around her smiled softly at her with such endearing expressions that it made the night elf's heart swell and tears form at her eyes. "Then we are glad you are here with us, Leyla," Cara murmured as she reached out and touched her hand.

"That we are," Van said with a wink and a grin. "And don't worry, love, you'll have more fun with us than any murloc or croc!"

Laughter filled the room and Leyla chuckled along with the other girls. She smiled, looking across the faces of the females that she felt closer to than any person she had ever called friend. Perhaps, she mused, being a Red Thorn would not be as awkward as she had thought.

* * *

A/N. New Characters: This was a really fun chapter to write, just because it's a lot more lighthearted than the drama of The Fire Dancer. Creating new character is always a thing I enjoy a lot and Sirens of Azeroth gives me the opportunity to put together a lot of new personas with back stories and pasts. I'm really looking forward to fleshing out this story and exploring the characters that are a part of it.

The names were ones that I spent a little time and care on. Amaru is actually my draenei mage's nickname (Amaretsu on Black Dragonflight). Dyani is a Native American name for "beautiful" and her last name comes from my own grandmother's (who was named Meadowlark). Van and Issha was something kinda silly I thought of (they are rogues, haha get it?). Though I won't be fleshing out all of the members of the Red Thorns, there will be some more that pop up as well as other characters. Look forward to Chapter 4, which will come soon!


	4. Chapter 4: The Port

A/N: This is another chapter that I just had so much fun writing I ended up finishing it quickly and decided to go ahead and add it. I think it's a good teaser chapter for the next one. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4: The Port

When a loud chime filled the common room, Cara told Leyla that the sound signified they were about to disembark. After descending the stairs to the residential level together, Van, Issha, and Dyani bid the other women goodbye before they separated to return to their bedrooms. Amaru and Cara took Leyla to the new quarters the three of them would share, a spacious room with comfortable beds and beautiful furniture.

"We'll be staying on the ship during the festival, so you won't have to worry about taking much off board," Amaru said as she removed the sheer robe from her lithe body and rummaged through the closet for a new garment.

"When does the Crimson Garden begin?" Leyla asked as she watched the draenei select a long sleeveless black gown.

"Not for a few days," Cara replied, who sat at a large mirror while pinning up her long curly hair. "Bauhzer and the crew will need a while to set up and we will need time to get the word out, though it won't take much to do that. The Crimson Garden is always during the same weeks of the year. Whenever people find out exactly where it is, word spreads fast. You can be certain that Booty Bay will be packed with people coming to see us tomorrow morning."

Leyla flushed as she thought of so many eager people traveling from all over Azeroth just to see her and the other women. "Doesn't that get a little overwhelming? I mean, people coming just to gawk at you?"

"At times," Amaru admitted while lacing up her gown. "Even though most of those that attend the Crimson Garden…ah…Cara, what is that word to use for those who only think about carnal relations?

"Pervert?" Cara offered with a grin.

Amaru nodded and Leyla giggled. "Ah, yes, pervert…It is mostly the perverts that attend, but there are many who come to admire us for our personalities and skills as well as beauty. We are treated as courtesans, not whores. You will be surprised to find that many regard us with respect and admiration."

"Though I do warn you, you'll get plenty of lewd suggestions, cat-calls, and naughty gestures," Cara added as she sprayed herself with a sweet smelling perfume. "But unless they touch you, you have to take it all in jest and with a light-heart; otherwise you'll be slapping every man that approaches you.

"And that is Bauhzer and the boys' job anyway," the draenei chuckled.

"Who is this Bauhzer?" Leyla asked as she watched Amaru admire herself in the mirror. Despite the fact that her own robe was very beautiful, she found herself wishing for something a bit more elegant and accentuating like the draenei's garment.

"He is the head of Madame Bella's security force," Cara replied while slipping her feet into satin slippers. "If you ever have a problem with a patron, he and the bruisers will be more than happy to take care of it." Cara's green eyes looked up at Leyla and she wore a serious expression. "Always remember, Leyla, if you tell a patron 'no', then that means no. If anyone ever gets too fresh or rough with you and you don't like it, don't hesitate to call on Bauhzer or one of the others. They'll always protect you."

Leyla nodded, nervous with the thought of a stranger trying to take advantage of her. "Do not worry," Amaru said as she observed her expression. "You will not have to call on Bauhzer much. Such things happen not very often. Most things you will learn to handle on your own or we will help you."

The night elf felt grateful toward her new friends, but was uneasy. Suddenly, the boat gave a slight shudder and Leyla heard the thunk of wood against wood. A chime similar to the one she had heard in the parlor echoed in the room. "Sounds like we've docked!" Cara said excitedly as she stood and smoothed the wrinkles from her dress. "We better get on deck. You are going to love Booty Bay, Leyla! It's an exciting, busy place, so don't wander off!"

Nodding apprehensively, Leyla rose from her new bed and followed Amaru and Cara out of the bedroom into the hallway that was now bustling with activity. Females of various races were exiting the now opened doorways, chatting animatedly as they moved toward the stairs. Leyla could feel quite a few pairs of eyes on her and even overheard whispers from those that stared.

"You are the only night elf among us now, so don't be surprised if you find yourself to be the subject of conversation for a while," Cara whispered to Leyla.

"I guess it can't be helped," the night elf sighed as she watched the women move around her, talking low under their breath and giggling. Some of the friendlier ones introduced themselves to her and offered warm words of welcome and advice. Leyla was a little bothered by all of the attention, but a small portion of her enjoyed it.

Following the crowd, Leyla, Amaru, and Cara moved up the stairs and out the door onto the deck. Light seemed to flood the darkness and the night elf had to shade her eyes from the bright illumination that radiated from the city around her. Booty Bay was an enormous, sprawling network of layered buildings connected by wooden ramps and walkways. The large port beneath the city was filled with a variety of ships and sailing vessels, many of which were being loaded and unloaded by their crew members. Flameless lanterns that blazed brighter than any fire littered every corner of the city, lighting it as if it perpetually existed in the daytime. A cacophony of voices and various sounds created a din of noise that rose above the port surrounded by water and jungle land.

"By Elune!" Leyla gasped as she looked over the railing.

"Welcome to the port that never sleeps, love." Leyla turned and found Van and Issha standing on one side of her. The blue haired twin winked. "Booty Bay's about the busiest town you'll find in the Eastern Kingdoms, maybe even more than Stormwind. Businesses, factions, and even criminal organizations transfer and sell their wares here."

"You can find anything in Booty Bay as long as you know where to look," Van added as she put her hands on her hips. "And that includes trouble, so be careful Leyla!"

Gulping, Leyla looked away from the overwhelming sight of Booty Bay to the collection of females that had gathered on the deck. Just as Raezel had told her, the Red Thorns were composed of almost every race of the Horde and the Alliance. Without counting, Leyla guessed that there about 40 or 50 women among them; the majority seemed to be humans and blood elves, though there were a fair amount of trolls and draenei. Only a few gnomes and tauren belonged to the Red Thorns, and even fewer were orcs and dwarves. Yet every single one of them exhibited traits that Leyla surmised were marks of great beauty among their own people. Just as she had been told, she was the only night elf. That fact unnerved her slightly; Leyla had never been in a situation where she wasn't surrounded by her own kind. As she scanned the attractive faces and elegant garments of the other women, her gaze caught a pair of glowing green eyes on the other side of the group. The blood elf named Shri and her Troll friend were standing next to one another, speaking inaudible words while they stared in Leyla's direction. Shri haughtily raised her chin while the Troll stared at Leyla lustily and waved. When Leyla only blushed and looked away, the two females giggled raucously.

"Alrighty, alrighty, alrighty girlies! Let's settle down!" Madame Bella, followed by Raezel, hobbled across the deck and stood at the head of the large group who clapped excitedly as their leader came forward. Bella made a dramatic bow and blew kisses to the women that surrounded her eagerly before patting a very large crate stamped with the Steamwheedle Cartel's insignia. "Now, now, I know you are all ready to get off this old boat, so let's get this finished with. Business before pleasure as always!"

The Red Thorns laughed as Bella beckoned in Leyla's direction. It took the night elf a moment to realize that Bella was gesturing directly at her. Cara and Amaru playfully pushed Leyla forward and she was thrust toward the clearing between the semi-circle of women and the goblin. As Bella smiled toothily at her, Leyla sheepishly shuffled to her side. "First of all," the goblin squeaked as she placed a clawed hand on Leyla's leg, "Let me introduce our newest Thorn to those who have not met her already. This is Leyla Jadefern, our night elf gem. Now you girls play nice with our baby Thorn and help her grow into a seductive and skilled courtesan who can make your Madame Bella some money!"

Laughing heartily, the other women clapped and cheered excitedly for Leyla, who blushed and stared at her feet. Raezel placed an encouraging hand on her shoulder and smiled before Leyla returned to Amaru, Cara, and the twins. "We're about to go after our big one, girlies!" Bella said with a twinkle in her yellow eyes and a large grin that seemed to reveal every dagger like tooth. "The Crimson Garden will be beginning in just two days and we've gotta get all primped up for those who will come to marvel at our beauty and talent! Booty Bay is always one of our best venues and we stand to make a lot of money and attract a lot of attention if we all work hard and make sure we look and perform our best!"

Bella turned to the very large crate next to her, which towered over the goblin's head. "Now, you all know what to do for the next two days until the show begins. We've got to make sure that everyone in Booty Bay and beyond knows that the Red Thorns are back in town! So while you are buying all of your pretty things and mingling with the denizens of the port, be sure to spread the word to everyone you meet!"

Bella waved in the direction of the crew members that were securing ropes to the side of the boat. "Oh, Bauhzer, anything you want to say, dearie?"

A very gruff looking goblin hobbled to the head of the group. His long bat-like ears were pierced several times and there was an eye patch obscuring one eye. His remaining good eye was wild and even more yellow than Bella's, furrowed beneath hairless green brows. He wore leather armor trimmed with metal and a club that seemed much too large for his tiny frame to support. Puffing on a large cigar, the goblin grinned as several of the females made suggestive cat-calls to him and giggled. "Ya all know tha rules," the goblin named Bauhzer muttered while continuing to smoke his cigar. "If ya decide to stay outside tha ship, make sure a bruiser knows where ya are or come and tell me. I can't have any of ya pretty little things gettin' hurt on my watch." His eye swiveled in Leyla's direction and he pointed a clawed finger at her. "That goes for you especially, newbie."

While Leyla nodded furiously, Bauhzer smiled wider and looked at Bella. "The ramp's down and the ship's anchored, Bell," he told the goblin. "We're all clear for disembark."

"Wonderful, wonderful, wonderful," giggled Bella as she clapped her hands. "Well, you girlies go and scamper off to work your magics! Madame Bell's got business to do. Don't forget your roses!" As Bella backed away from the crate, the Red Thorns eagerly rushed forward to retrieve its contents. Leyla watched as they removed small beaded bags that were stuffed with rose blossoms.

"Roses?" Leyla asked Cara curiously.

The woman nodded. "They're free passes to our final show," she replied as she moved toward the crate and took her own bag. "We use them to advertise the Crimson Garden, but it allows whoever you give it to come to the private party on the last night."

As the crowd of women backed away from the crate, Leyla reached in and took a bag. "We give them to anyone?" she asked as she looked at the blood red flowers. "But how?"

"What do you mean how?" Van said with a giggle. "You go up to whoever you want and just give it to them!"

"A large part of getting people to come to the show is…ah…" Amaru tapped her chin as she thought for a moment. "Cara, what is that word for talking sexily?"

"Flirting?"

"Yes, flirting! You must flirt with the people to entice them to want to see you later on so they will come to the show. It is good advertisement."

"F-flirt?" Leyla stammered as she flushed. She could not recall a time where she purposely flirted with a male. "B-but, I don't know how to…f-flirt…"

"It's easier than you think!" Van laughed. "Just be sexy! Thrown in a little spicy innuendo, a nice shimmy, and a wink and boom, you've got flirting!"

"You gotta use sex appeal to succeed as a Red Thorn, love," Issha added. "And as a Red Thorn, you've already got oodles of it; otherwise Bella wouldn't have hired you!"

"Learn by observing, Leyla," Raezel offered as she approached the group of women. A bag of roses hung from the cinch at her waist. "If you like, you can tag along with me for the night. In fact, I'd prefer it so I can show you around Booty Bay and help you get some supplies."

"A-alright then," Leyla said with a nod, more comfortable with the idea of staying close to Raezel. Booty Bay was daunting as is, but the thought of having to talk to strangers made the night elf even more anxious.

The Red Thorns moved down the ramp that connected the Red Rose to the dock, giggling and talking animatedly as they eagerly entered the port town. As soon as they had stepped from the ship, the attention of the crew members at the dock was already snagged. Men whistled and stared as the large group of beautiful women passed by them. Leyla shrank next to Raezel as they maneuvered between the sailors whose eyes roamed every inch of their bodies.

"Confidence is key, Leyla," Raezel said as she felt Leyla press against her arms. "You are going to have people staring at you all the time and you've got to learn not to hide what will attract others to you. You have nothing to be ashamed of. You're a beautiful girl."

Flushing, Leyla brushed back a strand of her violet hair. She was…beautiful. It still tickled her to think that of herself. Though she had been told by members of her own race she was attractive, Leyla never thought she would be among the most beautiful women of the races. Drawing herself up to her full height, Leyla straightened her back and tried to walk as regally as Raezel. The woman laughed. "That's better," she said with a wink.

Once they were among the bustling crowds and shops of Booty Bay, the Red Thorns began to disperse in opposite directions toward the various buildings that made the port city. Leyla had never seen so many members of the Horde and the Alliance moving freely amongst each other. Most stayed to themselves while others only talked within the groups they traveled with. Ever so often, Leyla would see members of the opposing factions even conversing.

"I never thought that the Horde and Alliance could be…civil to one another," Leyla whispered to Raezel as they moved into a building filled with shops and vendors.

"Booty Bay is a neutral place of commerce," she replied while leading Leyla past the sellers that shouted out offers to passersby. "You'd be surprised how often old conflicts and bad blood are overlooked for the sake of progression or profit. Most people that come here know Common too, so it's not too rare to see Horde and Alliance talking to one another."

As Raezel perused a shop filled with dried herbs and vials of sweet smelling oils, Leyla gazed around curiously. Everywhere she looked, gold, silver, and copper were being exchanged between hands as bargains were made and customers haggled down prices on a variety of items. Speckled throughout the crowd were the Red Thorns, easily identified by their luxurious garments and the attention they attracted. Men and women were eagerly crowded around the beautiful females who seemed to woo them with tempting glances, tinkling laughs, and soft words. Leyla watched curiously as Amaru batted her eyelashes seductively while talking with two tall night elves. She removed a rose from her bag and slipped it into the chest pocket of one's tunic before turning and presenting the other with a flower as well.

"There's a clothing shop just around the corner," Raezel's voice brought the young night elf from her gawking. "You'll find a lot of affordable robes and gowns there. I suggest you go and pick out a lot of nice garments. You'll need them for the Crimson Garden as well as events after."

"I-I can go alone?" Leyla asked as she warily watched the swarming crowds around her.

"You'll be fine," Raezel replied with a grin. "I'll be in here buying some supplies for the ship, so just come back whenever you get done. Here." She took from her bag a small leather pouch that was heavy with the weight of coins. "Spend what you like, just keep track of it." She gave Leyla a wink. "And don't forget to give out your roses!"

"A-alright," the night elf stammered as she took the money pouch from Raezel. After being pointed in the direction of the shop, Leyla took in a deep breath and stepped away from her companion. Maneuvering as deftly as she could between the many bodies that obscured her way, Leyla walked hurriedly toward the door of the shop. As people passed by her, many eyes fell upon her face and body. A few men purred sultry greetings and chuckled under their breath. Blushing fiercely, Leyla only lowered her head sheepishly and smiled.

Moving past the gunsmith, where a tall troll and two orcs browsed the long weapons, Leyla entered the doorway of the clothing shop. "Welcome, welcome! How—ah, a Red Thorn!" exclaimed the owner, a short gnome with a curled black mustache. He rubbed his hands together eagerly while his eyes swept over the tall night elf. "Wonderful, I've got many beautiful robes and jewels that you'd be quite interested in, yes I do! Imports from the Exodar, dwarven tiaras, silk shoes made from the threads of Terrokar Forest moths—all at a discounted price for one of Bella's girls!"

Dreamily gazing around the shop laden with racks of carefully crafted garments, shelves of dazzling jewelry, and tables bearing other magnificent items, Leyla could scarcely believe her good fortune. Though her parents had been fairly wealthy and she often wore such clothes in Darnassus, Leyla never had the opportunity to dress herself. Her hands gently caressed folded shawls and fingered the hems of hanging gowns. A short red tunic embroidered with gold thread caught her eye and she removed the garment from the rack. "Oh, what to choose?" she murmured softly while examining an equally beautiful snow white dress.

"If I may offer my own suggestion, my lady, I would have to say the white one. It would look most beautiful against your skin."

The deep voice that whispered gently in her ear was definitely not the gnome owner's and Leyla turned abruptly. Standing behind her was a tall, azure blue draenei dressed in gleaming silver and gold armor that covered his muscled and bulky frame. Leyla's heart quickened in her chest as she took in his handsome features. Dark brown hair pulled into a high knot streamed down his broad back and a thin mustache fell over his lips. Kind gleaming eyes narrowed as he gave her a truly enticing smile.

"Forgive me if I startled you, my lady," the paladin apologized with a bow. "And forgive me for being so rude and forward, but I could not help but overhear you…and see you." A large gloved hand reached out and touched the pearl colored dress Leyla had been eyeing. "And I sincerely feel that you would look stunning in white."

"O-oh?" Leyla murmured as she flushed from head to toe and gazed into the draenei's eyes. Her mind searched for something more intelligent to say, but it felt muddled and her tongue was thick in her mouth.

"Mm-hmm," the draenei's voice rumbled. He took the fabric in his hand and lifted it against Leyla's arm; his thick finger gently brushed her elbow and the night elf trembled with pleasure. "Such skin you have, like the glow of a moonstone."

Giggling, Leyla's face burned and she stared down at the gown. Amaru's words came to mind and the night elf bit her lip, wondering how bold she dared to be. "You are too kind, sir," she purred in as seductive a voice as she could manage. "I am surprised you would choose a gown that would hide more of my skin rather than the one that would reveal it."

The paladin laughed as he looked at the red tunic. "Sometimes," he said in a low whisper. "It is more enthralling to imagine what is not revealed rather than to see it."

Leyla laughed with the draenei and tipped her head coyly in the manner Amaru had. The paladin smiled wider, his glowing eyes scanning over her face and body. "Well, after such a kind compliment…" she cooed with a sweet smile. The night elf replaced the red tunic on the rack and held up the white gown to her body. "I suppose I will take your advice."

"Wonderful," the paladin said. "I only wish that I could see you in it." He bowed politely. "Good evening to you, my lady."

Watching dreamily as the tall draenei turned away and strode toward the door, Leyla touched her arm gingerly where the his skin had brushed hers. "W-wait!" she called after him before she thought about what she was doing. The paladin stopped in the doorway before facing her direction again, his expression curious. Placing the gown on a table, Leyla slowly walked up to him, being certain to sway her hips gently and stare right into the male's eyes. The careful movements seemed to work and she saw his eyes roam up and down her lithe form. When she was only a step away from him, Leyla reached into her bag and removed one of the rose blossoms. Standing on tiptoe, she carefully placed the flower in an opening of the paladin's armor above his heart. "Come to the Crimson Garden Party, and perhaps you can," she murmured in a lust-laden voice and winked at him.

Smiling seductively back at her, the draenei nodded and brought his hand up to hers before she could draw it away. His calloused but gentle fingers caressed her skin. "I will be certain to attend then," he replied in an equally thick voice. "My name is Phaen."

"And I am Leyla," the night elf replied as she slid her hand slowly from beneath his. "I hope to see you again, Phaen."

"As do I, Leyla." The paladin bowed again and exited the shop back into the crowd. Exhaling deeply, Leyla fanned herself as she touched her hand. Feeling quite proud of herself, the night elf grinned and turned back to the rack of dresses.

"I dunno, mon. I'm kinda fond of da red one mah'self."

The voice coming from the doorway drew Leyla's gaze back again. A Troll stood leaning against the door frame, grinning from ear to ear as his wild eyes looked Leyla up and down. A long tongue ran across his lips between two enormous tusks. "It'd show off mo' of doz pretty long legs of yours," he continued with a low whistle as he slung a long sheathed dagger over his shoulder.

Sneering, the night elf turned up her nose haughtily. Leyla had never seen a male Troll before and her first encounter with one did not impress her. The creature, who Leyla found very unattractive, stared with shameless wanton at the leg that peeked from beneath the split of her gown. She moved the draping fabric over her bare flesh and snapped her head away. "I will take this gown, sir," she spoke to the gnome shopkeeper. "And perhaps some shoes to go with it."

"Then I have some beautiful silk and ivory slippers here to show you," the gnome said eagerly as he moved to a collection of footwear on a table.

"Ah, don't be like dat, leetl elf," the Troll chuckled as Leyla walked away from him. "Jus' offerin' mah opinion, dat's all."

"I did not ask for it," Leyla muttered crossly. "And I prefer the white one anyway."

"Ah, so yah take da opinion of your big, brute draenei knight, but not me, eh?" the Troll said in a playfully mocking tone. "So dat's how it is? Don't know a compliment when ya get one from a member of da Horde, huh?"

"Yes, exactly!" the night elf snapped as she turned her head toward him in a fury. The Troll was annoying her and the way his eyes tried to burn through her garments made her feel uncomfortable. "Now please leave me alone!"

"Sir, if you harass my customer any longer, I'll have to call the bruisers!" the gnome threatened the Troll with a waggling finger.

"Easy, easy der, shorty," the Troll chuckled as he held up his hands. His eyes swept back toward Leyla and he winked at her. "I can see I'm not wanted here, so I best be leavin'." He tipped his wide brimmed hat and grinned again. "I hope to see ya again soon…Leyla."

Unnerved and angered by the fact the Troll had overheard her name, the night elf only glared scathingly at him as he left the shop. "Don't let such lechers bother you, madam," the gnome assured her. "Now, let me show you those slippers!"

Ignoring the odd sensation that nagged at her, Leyla turned her attention back to the beautiful wares of the shop. After looking through more of the gowns, jewels, and shoes, Leyla selected several items which she had more than enough gold to pay for. After the gnome wrapped and bagged her purchases, Leyla left the shop and found Raezel, her own arms filled with boxes and bags. "Found something good?" she asked as she noted the night elf's broad grin.

Nodding eagerly, Leyla smiled and blushed as she recalled Phaen's warm smile and gentle touch. "Yes, yes, I did," she replied.

Raezel smiled back. "Good, now you can help me take some things back to the ship," she grunted, passing some of the parcels to Leyla. "We've got to get a few more—" She stopped, examining Leyla's flushed cheeks and wistful gaze. "Wait…you gave away your first rose, didn't you?"

Giggling, Leyla bit her lip. "Yes, I did," she admitted.

Chuckling, Raezel nudged the night elf playfully. "I know it felt good to do so. The first rose is always the most exciting. Don't forget to give away your others. There are plenty of other men who are just as charming waiting for you."

Eagerly considering the thought of meeting other males like Phaen—and hopefully less like the creepy Troll—Leyla breathed in the various scents of Booty Bay and stared out into the thick crowd. "I can't wait," she murmured.

* * *

A/N: I just had to say that I absolutely adore Amaru. I think she's the actual personification for my mage on Black Dragonflight for who she is named. Bauhzer is also another character I love. I can't wait to use him more. The next chapter will delve more into the Crimson Garden and what exactly the Red Thorns do. Look forward to it!

Also, another side note, when considering the racial make up of the Red Thorns, I had to think about each race's general personality/culture. I figured humans, Trolls, and Blood Elves would probably be more likely to have larger numbers within the harem. Trolls and Belfs just radiate sexiness and enjoy ornateness and beauty in their own very different ways. Humans are one of the most populous races of Azeroth, so I thought it'd probably just be likely there would be a lot of them. Orcs and dwarves I see as races who probably aren't too concerned with physical looks or living in luxury, so they'd be less likely to have a large representation within the Red Thorns. Tauren and gnomes fit somewhere in the middle of those two groups. Undead...well, sorry to those that like undead characters, but I just don't think they would make good courtesans. :)


	5. Chapter 5: The Crimson Garden Festival

A/N: I've divided what was one chapter into three, one for each of the nights of the Crimson Garden, just to allow me the opportunity to write as much as I want for each night without having to worry about making too long of a chapter. Chapter 6 and 7 will be added as soon as they are finished so you all won't have to wait too long to find out what happens during the rest of the Red Thorn's Crimson Garden. Hope you enjoy the first night's debauchery! ;)

* * *

Chapter 5: The Crimson Garden Festival

By the afternoon of her third day in Booty Bay, Leyla had given out all of her invitations to the Crimson Garden Party. Though she had met many men who were all too eager to converse congenially with her—and a few she was more than happy to deny a rose—, none of them impressed her as the draenei paladin had. She had hopes of seeing him again before the beginning of the Crimson Garden; yet it seemed that the crowded streets of Booty Bay could easily conceal even a man of his size. Since the goblin crew of the Red Rose had begun erecting gold, red, and black banners bearing the Red Thorn's symbol and the Steamwheedle Cartel's emblem, the streets of the port city were filled with new arrivals. The transportation boats that sailed in daily from various destinations were packed with travelers. Even the gryphon and windrider masters had their hands full with constantly arriving flyers. The inns and taverns were filled to capacity with patrons looking for a place to stay during the three day long festivities. Booty Bay, it seemed, was the place to be in all of Azeroth.

Leyla was pleased with herself for having given out all of her roses. Since her interaction with Phaen, the night elf had challenged herself to be more outgoing around the strangers that were potential patrons of the Crimson Garden. She smiled as she walked through the crowds of Booty Bay, holding her head high and narrowing her eyes seductively whenever she caught someone's gaze. When a man—or in a few cases even a woman—approached her, she would talk with them in a friendly and flirty manner, laughing and jesting until the night elf was able to gauge whether or not she wanted to reward them with a rose. She was surprised how sociable the adventurers of Booty Bay were. They seemed all too happy to chat with the attractive elf and Leyla found that she too found pleasure in talking to the various types of people she met.

Her comfort level, however, was still low if not absent when it came to talking to members of the Horde. Unfortunately for her, many members of the Alliance's rival faction found her just as attractive. They stared wantonly as she passed by them, some snickering or muttering inappropriate remarks to her. It wasn't as if members of the Alliance didn't do the same, but Leyla's face burned with rage whenever an orc whispered foreign words to his comrades and laughed when she walked by or an undead human licked out his rotting tongue at her. To her dismay, the night elf seemed most popular with trolls and, to her utter surprise, blood elves. They approached her often and flirted in a manner that made Leyla uncomfortable and irritated. More than once, she turned away a dejected member of the Horde after she refused to give them a rose.

"One of the most difficult things you will have to learn, Leyla, is to not be biased," Cara told her as they were preparing for the Crimson Garden Festival, the first night's event. Leyla and her two roommates were dressing in their bedroom, adorning themselves in beautiful robes of blood red embroidered with gold roses; Van and Issha, already dressed, watched them.

"But how do I do that?" the night elf asked as she overlooked her reflection in Cara's large mirror. "I had never even met a member of the Horde before I came to Booty Bay, but I've always been taught that they are enemies."

"As we had been as well," Cara replied while pinning up her curly strawberry blond hair. "But we are neutral now, Leyla, and we don't have to conform to hating them just because they're Horde. In fact, if you don't have any personal reason to hate an orc, tauren, blood elf, or whatever, it's down right childish to hate them right off!"

"Wars and conflicts have engrained within us factional and racial hatred, that's true, but you've gotta start thinking outside of that narrow minded view," Issha explained as she reclined on Amaru's bed. "Trust me; we've met men of the Alliance who are more evil than the most blood thirsty orc. There are devils on both sides, if not more amongst our own allies."

"Besides, if a member of the Horde would rather flirt with you than kill you, I'd say that they aren't too worried about factional hatred either," Van added with a smirk. "The world is changing, little elf. I wouldn't expect you to know that being that this is your first time outside of Darnassus, but the lines that divide enemy from enemy aren't as clear cut anymore. All sorts of factions are popping up that don't participate in the Horde and the Alliance conflict. Hell, even your own people work together with the tauren of the Cenarion Circle. Maybe it's the fact that everyone has found a common enemy in the Burning Legion, but you'll notice that there is more civility between us and them than you think."

Leyla bit her lip, pondering over her friends' words. Indeed, because of her seclusion in Darnassus, she had never firsthand experienced the hatred that existed between races of the Horde and races of the Alliance. If it was one thing about her failed training as a priestess Leyla had enjoyed, it was reading. Through the numerous books in the vast library of Darnassus, she had been able to read about all of the conflicts that had ravaged the land of Azeroth even before her people walked the earth. Yet the accounts of the battles and myths of epic wars were told from the perspective of "the side of good", and thus painted their enemies—often Horde—in a negative light. Leyla once questioned her father why Horde and Alliance could not come to some sort of peaceful agreement, but the elder druid had assured her that such harmony could never be gained with any bloodthirsty member of the Horde. Leyla snorted quietly to herself. If seems as if her father had been wrong about a lot of things.

"And you've just gotta realize that a male is a male, whether he's got tusks, fur, pointed ears, or three fingers," Van continued. "And if there is one thing that transcends the races, its sexual attraction. If a male finds you appealing in some way, it won't matter if he's an orc or night elf."

"Not to mention, vice versa," Amaru purred with a devilish grin as she polished her hooves.

Leyla blinked at Amaru. "What do you mean?" she asked with a small cough. "You mean…I'll find a member of the Horde…attractive?"

"It sounds incredulous to you now, sure," Cara giggled. "But just think, Leyla. When the draenei first came to Azeroth, you had never seen them before, right? But after you began to see more and more of them, you realized what characteristics made them appealing. It's the same thing with members of the Horde."

Flushing as she thought of Phaen, Leyla had to stifle a giggle. Instead, she shook her head again. "Draenei are different," she said confidently. "They are of the Alliance. Horde are…well…Horde."

"Eh, she'll learn soon enough, Cara," Van laughed with a wink. "Just keep an open mind, love, and you'll see."

An odd, and almost repulsive, thought came to Leyla's mind and her ice blue skin flushed fiercely. "Have…you all…" she began while coyly glancing over at her friends. "…have you…um…been with…I mean…physically been with…a member of the Horde?"

The pins in Cara's hand flew from her fingers, Amaru yelped in embarrassment, while Van and Issha giggled raucously. "Uh," Cara murmured as her own skin burned bright red. "You may not want to ask that question if you don't want to know the truth."

"By the goddess, you have!" Leyla squealed and covered her mouth in shock. "A-All four of you?!"

The twins continued to laugh while Amaru and Cara exchanged silly glances. "Don't look so appalled, love" Issha chortled with a smirk. "It's no as bad as you think. Actually, they are pretty good at—"

"I don't want to know!" Leyla yelped as her hands flew to her ears. They were women of the Alliance! How could they have had sexual relations with men of the Horde?

"Well you asked," sighed Van exasperatedly. "Like Cara said, don't ask if you don't want to know!"

Despite her cry of protest, Leyla's mind couldn't help but wander to other thoughts. As disgusted as she was, she felt an almost morbid curiosity to know more details. "Um…" she stammered as her arms lowered. "…which ones?"

" 'Which ones' what?" asked Van with an amused snort.

Leyla's face burned and she looked away. "Which races?" she muttered almost intelligibly.

The girls giggled again and Leyla was feeling more and more uncomfortable as well as inquisitive. "Well," Cara murmured as she twirled a lock of her hair around her finger coyly. "I don't usually…kiss and tell, but I have a fondness for blood elves and Trolls. I've got a weakness for a tall, slender male with muscles."

"TROLLS?!" Leyla gasped as she covered her mouth again. Blood elves, she could understand, but trolls? She thought of the ugly, perverted one that had accosted her in the dress shop. "Y-you've been with…a troll?!"

"They're some of the best lovers you could ever have," the woman sighed dreamily as she touched her cheek. "And those tusks…I have to say their features seem a little odd at first, but even they make them dangerously sexy."

Amaru's blue skin was turning purple as she dipped her head down shyly. "The trolls are quite…feral with their affections," she giggled. "I am fond of them as well."

"Elune, help me," Leyla groaned as she steadied herself against the back of her chair. Her glowing silver eyes peered over at Van and Issha, who were smiling almost wickedly at her dismay. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to know. The gnomes were at least a third of the size of any race of the Horde. She couldn't imagine them being with a—

"Tauren," the twins said simultaneously.

Leyla almost doubled over her chair and onto the floor. "Ta…ta…" The night elf couldn't even repeat the word let alone imagine Van and Issha with something as gargantuan as one of the bovine creatures.

"Those muscles," Van cooed.

"And the horns," her sister moaned.

"…and such soft fur…"

"And their beautiful hooves," Amaru added with a smile.

"…and their huge—"

"Alright, alright, stop for the love of the goddess, please!" Leyla cried as she threw her hands over her purplish-red face. "You're right, I don't want to know."

The four women laughed heartily as the night elf buried her head in her arms. "She'll learn soon enough," Van repeated, wiping tears from her eyes.

As Leyla tried to banish forbidden and disgusting thoughts from her mind, she shook her head. She would _never_ find a member of the Horde attractive. _Ever_.

* * *

When night fell and the electric lamps were turned on, the denizens and visitors of Booty Bay descended upon the lower level of the port town in droves. The lower tier of the layered city, named fondly by residents as the Low Tide, was the shopping and entertainment district. Filled with vendors of weapons, food, supplies, and less than legal goods, the shops and stands that lined the walkways of Low Tide were filled with anything a traveler may need or want. At night, when the shopkeepers closed their doors and pulled down wooden panels to seal their shops, it was the taverns, bars, bathhouses, and other places of merriment and relaxation that opened theirs. After a full day of adventuring or travel, any visitor of Booty Bay could find themselves a piece of heaven amongst the dimly lit buildings in the form of booze, gambling, or any other wanton activity.

Yet on this night, both the shops and the entertainment business were open and their owners eagerly welcomed in the many patrons that had come from far away lands for the Crimson Garden. Food vendors waved fans above their seared meats and freshly baked confections to attract hungry travelers. Newly polished weapons and armor gleamed in shop windows, enticing valorous warriors. Foaming mugs of mead, deep jugs of bourbon, and full glasses of wine lured in those looking to forget the troubles of the world. And all around, scattered amongst the attendees of the Crimson Garden Fair, were the Red Thorns, dressed in brilliant and form-accentuating red garments, beckoning the denizens into paradise.

"I don't understand," Leyla whispered to Amaru and Cara. The three girls had been assigned to help a fruit vendor sell his delectable treats while many of the other Thorns were scattered among other shops. "Why are we selling things? How does this make Madame Bella money?"

"The businesses of Low Tide don't usually stay open at these hours," Cara explained as she waved to a group of humans and night elves that were eyeing either the sweet glazed fruits or the beautiful women that stood next to them. "Having the Crimson Garden here allows businesses to make even more of a profit than they usually would. In exchange for gaining more money from our festival, the shop owners agree to a little deal with Madame Bella; she gets a little cut of the profits they make in exchange for getting to sell their wares during our events."

"Most of the shopkeepers are goblins of the Steamwheedle Cartel anyway, so we know them well," Amaru added. "But pretty girls selling pretty things mean profit, as Madame Bella says, so they make a lot of money with us helping them!"

"This event is mostly for promotional purposes too," Cara whispered. She paused briefly to flirt with a human rogue, who blushed as he bought a peach from her. "I know you can't imagine it, but even more people will be here for our performance tomorrow!"

"I've been meaning to ask you, Cara," began Leyla as she arranged strawberries in a basket. "Madame Bella told me that all of you have special talents. What do some of the girls do in the show?"

"Well, I'm the mistress of ceremony," Cara beamed proudly and smiled. "My father always told me I had a knack for talking, so I'm in charge of announcing all of the acts and keeping the crowd's attention in between them."

"I dance with some of the other draenei girls," said Amaru with a blush. "We perform a very sensual mating dance."

"Van and Issha are a comedic duo and do a bit of dagger throwing. Their act is one of the most popular. Humor and danger together seem to be most entertaining. Dyeni plays the flute with an orc drummer. Shri and Pallu, who are mages, duel one another. Raezel's performance is the most amazing though. She's a weapons master, you know. That woman can use any kind of sword, mace, staff, or dagger you put into her hand."

"How wonderful," Leyla cooed. She wondered for a moment where Raezel was. She hadn't seen the woman since early in the afternoon when Bella had given the Red Thorns a pep talk before dispersing them among the crowds. The night elf sighed and touched one of the smaller strawberries in the bunch. "I wish I could do such things. I don't feel at all talented or special."

"Madame Bella would not have allowed you to be a Red Thorn had she thought you were not special, Leyla," Amaru told her earnestly.

"I'm a night elf," Leyla replied with a mirthless chuckle. "I thought that was the only reason she…persuaded me into becoming a Red Thorn."

"Of course not!" Cara insisted. "Bella would never hire a girl based on her looks alone. Besides, there's got to be something you are good at."

Leyla's eyes furrowed as she looked at the basket of strawberries. "I've failed at almost everything I've tried doing, and that includes being a druid or priestess," she sighed.

"Well, what about besides your class training?" Amaru asked. "What…ah…hobbies do you have?"

"None really…but…" Thinking for a moment, Leyla tapped her chin. "Well, I can play the harp, but all night elves can play an instrument. We don't consider it a hobby, more like a necessary skill."

Cara rolled her eyes and smiled. "Well, that's considered something special among other races," she sighed dramatically. "If you'd like to perform, I'm sure—"

"Well, well, what lovely little red fruits do we have here?"

The three girls turned their attention to a dwarf, human, and draenei that had just approached their stand. Leyla was disheartened that the draenei was not Phaen, but he was attractive nonetheless. The human was also handsome. She wasn't sure what constituted as attractive for a dwarf; he was all thick mustache and beard with a stocky body.

"Evenin', lasses," he greeted them heartily with a waggle of his bushy eyebrows. "My, my, ya…I mean, those strawberries look mighty temptin'."

"Why thank you, noble hunter," Amaru purred as she leaned over the table of fruits. She picked up a succulent red strawberry and held it in front of the dwarf. "Would you like a taste?"

Leyla and Cara stifled laughter as Amaru fed the strawberry to the hunter. "Mmm," he smacked his lips as he flushed. "Quite delicious. You lads should try a nibble."

"Looks quite tasty," said the draenei, his eyes glued to Amaru's ample bust.

"I wouldn't mind some of that myself," the human said in what he probably thought was a seductive voice. His eyes scanned over Leyla's body and he licked his lips. "Would you mind, elfie?"

Leyla smirked for a second as Cara giggled behind her. She was still nervous about talking with the strange men that ogled her so openly, but she was able to hide her discomfort behind a seductive expression. "Careful," she murmured as she retrieved a strawberry as Amaru had and held it up to his mouth. "Some fruits can be bitter."

The human grinned before taking the fruit into his mouth. "Oh, but I am sure you are anything but bitter, elfie," he replied in a thick voice while chewing.

Hiding a grimace and nudging Cara, who was about to erupt into fits of laughter behind her, Leyla only forced a smile. "I think I'll take a basket of those for me and my friends," the human said as he pushed forward a few pieces of gold. "That is…if you'll feed them to us."

"Sorry boys, but we aren't included in this sale," chuckled Cara as she took the human's money. "You'll have to come to the Crimson Garden Party if you want our more personal…services."

Chuckling, the human took the basket of strawberries from the table. "Very well then." He popped another fruit into his mouth and winked at Leyla. "Maybe I'll see you there, elfie, and you can feed me then."

Leyla only smiled sweetly as the three men walked away chuckling. "Yes," she muttered under breath with a grin to her friends. "And maybe goblins will fly…"

The three women laughed heartily as Razeal, clad in a golden robe with red flowers, suddenly appeared at their booth. "Well, well, looks like you've been doing just fine, little elf," the woman said with a wide smile.

"Raezel!" Leyla exclaimed, surprised to finally see her.

"Sorry I haven't been around to check on you much," she sighed with a stretch, the ornaments around her wrists tinkling. "But as Bella's right had woman, I've got a lot of responsibilities when it comes to making sure everything's going smoothly. Feeling alright?"

The night elf nodded as Cara grinned. "Don't worry, Rae, we've been taking care of her," she assured the woman with a wink. "Leyla's been handling herself quite well though. She gave out all of her roses!"

"Good job," Raezel congratulated a blushing Leyla. "I'm glad that you've gotten out of that shell of yours a bit."

"I am, little by little," admitted Leyla. "It's all so very overwhelming, but it's fun in a way!"

"Well don't relapse on me, because tonight's only a test for what will happen tomorrow."

"Oh, Raezel, Leyla can play the harp!" Amaru piped.

"Oh, is that so?" Raezel cooed with a cock of her arched brow. "Why didn't you share this earlier with Bella and me?"

Fidgeting with her bracelet, Leyla looked away sheepishly. "I-I didn't think it was anything special really," she replied with a stammer.

Raezel tapped her chin with a finger. "Can you play well?"

"Um, I suppose so."

Slapping her hands together, Raezel grinned. "Then it's settled," she proclaimed. "You'll be performing center stage tomorrow night."

Amaru and Cara squealed excitedly while Leyla gaped at Raezel. "W-what?!" she exclaimed as her whole head seemed to become light. "B-b-but…I've never performed in front of a crowd before! And I haven't played in a while! What if I'm no—"

"This is your test, Leyla," Raezel interjected with a wider smile. "Show me, Bella, the girls, and all of Booty Bay that you're worthy of being a Red Thorn. Do well, and you'll be one of the most desired women of Azeroth, I promise you. If you fail…well…" Raezel stopped smiling and Leyla couldn't tell if she was serious or jesting. "…you may want to pack up and head back to Darnassus."

The night elf gulped even though Raezel's lips curved up again. "Keep at it ladies!" she called out as she turned away.

When Raezel had disappeared amongst the crowd again, Leyla turned to Amaru and glared dagger-eyes at her. The draenei smiled sheepishly and shrugged. "Sorry?" she offered, cowering behind Cara while Leyla picked up a strawberry to throw at her.

"Oh, don't worry!" Cara said nonchalantly as she took the strawberry from Leyla's hand and ate it. "You'll do fine! We've all performed center stage before. It's kind of a rite of passage."

Sighing, Leyla brought her hand to her head. "I don't know if I can do it," she murmured. "All of those people! I don't even have a harp!"

"We have one in the common room," Amaru responded, eliciting another sneer from Leyla. "Do not fret about it now! We still have full day tomorrow to practice! It will be fun!"

The night elf groaned. "Yeah, fun…" she muttered as she watched another group of patrons approach their booth. "I think I would rather feed that perverted human strawberries all night!"

* * *

For the rest of the festival, Leyla, Amaru, and Cara flirted congenially with customers as they sold the vendor's fruit. All of the other Red Thorns seemed to have just as much luck in their own booths, as many patrons were more than eager to purchase anything from the beautiful women. By the time many of the shops were sold out of their items and the Festival was coming to an end, sunrise was only a few hours away. Leyla, her cheeks weak from smiling and weary from a long night of activity, was more than ready to retire to the Red Rose with her equally as tired comrades. Finally, when the shops were closed and the patrons of Booty Bay left for the inns and taverns, the Red Thorns were escorted back to their ship by Bauzher and his bruisers. Once inside, Leyla immediately collapsed onto her soft warm bed, glad that the day had finally come to an end. Yet she had doubts that rest would come easy to her. The thought of having to perform in the show the next night unnerved her so much that she stared at the darkened ceiling for what seemed like hours pondering how she could escape the ship without being seen and leave Booty Bay without being seen.

Leyla groaned miserably. "Is that how you solve everything?" she whispered into her pillow. "By running away?"

No, the night elf knew that this was something she would have to face head on without backing down. If she succeeded, not only would it prove to the Red Thorns that she was worth keeping around, but it would also prove to herself that she was not as much of a screw up as she, and others, had thought.

As she bundled into her blankets, Leyla prayed to the goddess Elune that, when she stood on stage in front of thousands of Horde and Alliance, she wouldn't pass out from embarrassment.

* * *

A/N: I think this chapter just gave me an excuse to be really perverted. The dialoge between Leyla, Cara, Amaru, and the twins was hilarious to write. I seriously was just blushing and laughing the whole time. And even I don't want to think how and a gnome and a tauren can...have physical relations. That particular idea came from a funny conversation I had in Guild Chat one day. Don't ask.

I know that I didn't get into too much detail about the festival, just because it's nowhere near as exciting as the next two events will be. In fact, this chapter was more so about the dialogue and what Leyla learned about Horde and Alliance relations (hehe, double meaning ;P ). I kind of just wanted to get this chapter out of the way so I could go on to the show and the party, which will be oh so much fun! See ya there!


	6. Chapter 6: The Crimson Garden Show

A/N: My sincerest apologies for taking so long to post this. Job searching is a draining and disheartening activity that kind of sapped me for a few days. Without further delay, here is chapter 6. For those of you waiting on the Fire Dancer to be updated as well, I promise that will come soon. Forgive me. Real life duties suck.

* * *

Chapter 6: The Crimson Garden Show

The taut strings of the harp, when plucked by Leyla's nimble fingers, elicited a string of lovely notes that composed a sporadic melody. Yet the night elf sighed and slumped against her chair, unsatisfied with the piece. It had been years since she had played the harp and while her basic knowledge of the instrument had been retained, she was quite rusty recalling the composed songs she memorized as a child. Once, when her mother and father had again argued over her failing attempt at becoming a priestess, Leyla threatened that if they forced her into holy training any longer, she would refuse to play the harp. Though Leyla loved the instrument, she knew that her parents valued their daughter's musical skill. They often volunteered her to play for celebrations held by the Sisters of Elune and the Cenarion Circle; it was their daughter's only talent that they could boast about. Leyla hoped that by taking that away from them, they would no longer force her into becoming a priestess. If anything, her stubbornness only angered her parents further and her father broke her prized ivory harp, stating that Leyla did not deserve to play if she refused to develop her talents elsewhere. Since then, she had never touched another instrument.

Sighing again with irritation, Leyla straightened herself once more and positioned her hands at the harp. She was determined to get it right. All of the other Red Thorns were scattered among the ship practicing their own talents for the Crimson Garden Show that would be held in Low Tide as soon as night fell. Leyla had seen Amaru on deck earlier practicing her ritual dance with three other draenei women. Dyeni and an orc woman named Kuma rehearsed a pipe and drum duet just a few steps away, creating a fierce war ballad that Leyla felt was better than anything she could have ever played. Cara stayed in their bedroom rehearsing her script, and Van and Issha were around the ship trying their newly written jokes on the other Red Thorns. With everyone around her working so hard to put on a good show, Leyla knew that she had to practice until the very last moment. She couldn't imagine what would happen if she failed her performance. Would Madame Bella really make her go back home? If Leyla failed at being a Red Thorn, she knew her confidence would be too depleted to pursue anything else, including being a mercenary. Dreading the shame of returning to Darnassus a failure for the third time, Leyla's eyes almost sprouted tears.

"Well, well, I don't think I've had the pleasure of speaking with you privately since you joined our group, little night elf."

Startled by the sudden presence of the room, Leyla jumped from her seat as she whirled toward the common room's entrance. A tall milky skinned blood elf stood in the door way. She wore a long cloth robe that fitted snugly against her lithe form. Her long red hair was held back with a woven band and her equally crimson lips were curved into a sassy smirk.

"Shri!" Leyla squeaked before she could bite her tongue.

The blood elf's arched brow raised and her glowing emerald eyes narrowed. "Ah, so you know my name?" she purred softly while sauntering over to where Leyla stood next to the harp.

"I-I…" Leyla stammered as she watched the elf run her hand along the spine of the large instrument. "I just remember when Raezel said your name."

"Ah yes," Shri murmured, tapping a long finger against the harp's wooden form. "Do forgive me for being so…rude that evening. I tend to have a temper sometimes." Her head cocked to the side and she smiled at Leyla, but the expression seemed cold. "So, an ex-priestess from Darnassus, hmm? Quite uncommon for one of…your kind to be among us, but I'm sure you've heard that already. You've become the talk of the ship, little night elf."

Leyla found it odd that Shri was referring to her as "little" when she was at least a head taller than the blood elf if not more. Yet she could tell that Shri was older. "I was never a priestess," Leyla muttered as her cheeks flushed out of slight anger. "And while I understand why any woman, whether night elf or not, would not want to be a courtesan, I am of my own convictions and morals."

"Well said," Shri said with another smile and a nod of her head. Leyla had never been this close to a blood elf before. She found Shri exotically beautiful, but a bit pompous and cold. "Well I do hope that you will be able to…keep your convictions and morals while among us. I am quite certain that you are having some doubts about the nature of this business...and perhaps the fact that you are now consorting with the Horde."

Leyla fidgeted uncomfortably and Shri laughed while covering her mouth. "Convictions concerning loyalty are something all of us have had to deal with when we first became neutral under the Steamwheedle Cartel. But you will have to cast aside those factional ties, little night elf, especially when some blood elf or orc has his hands all over you."

"Is there something you wanted?" Leyla asked in a slightly annoyed tone, her glowing eyes narrowed at Shri. Her face was burning with embarrassment and she was certain the blood elf had only come to chide her. "I'm trying to practice right now."

"Easy, little night elf," Shri chuckled as she held up her hand, unperturbed by Leyla's anger. "I just heard you playing from outside the door. You're quite good. Did you know the harp is a native instrument of both of our peoples?" She smiled wider as if she were genuinely trying to be friendly. "Would you mind playing something for me? A traditional song of the quel'dorei, perhaps?"

Wondering if there was some ill intentions behind her request, Leyla only stared back at the blood elf who smiled sweetly at her. Yet if playing a song would get Shri to leave her alone, she supposed she would have to oblige. Sitting back in the chair, Leyla positioned herself at the harp once more and inhaled deeply as she began to strum at the strings slowly. The song that she recalled from her mind and through her fingers was a lullaby her mother once sang to her, one that told the story of the birth of the dryads. The melody was slow and light; Leyla smiled fondly as she played, losing herself in childhood memories. She was surprised she could recall the old song so vividly.

Suddenly, a soft singing brought Leyla from her musings and the night elf was almost startled to realize that the melodic and gentle sound came from Shri. Her eyes closed and her mouth slightly opened, the blood elf was speaking the lyrics of song in her own native language. Leyla felt herself flush; Shri's singing sounded very much like her mother's. Despite the fact that she and Shri were natural enemies, Leyla felt no hatred for the blood elf. She had heard the stories of how the high elves had corrupted themselves long ago with their incessant need for magic and abandoned the light of Elune; many night elves spoke out against the blood elves, claiming them to be arrogant and ruthless, and the conflict between them only deepened when they joined the Horde. Even though Leyla could detect some malice behind Shri's words and fake smiles, she did not want to encourage any conflict between them.

Shri's singing died away as Leyla played the final notes of the lullaby. For a moment, the red haired elf stared dreamily into space. Then her green eyes swiveled back to Leyla and her rouge lips curved into a smirk. "Surprised that I would know a night elf lullaby?" she asked.

Leyla shrugged. "The story is one from the high elves, so not entirely," she replied. She smiled slightly. "There are some similarities between us, despite our history."

"Hmm," Shri grunted, her smirk wavering a bit and her eyes darkened. Turning away from the harp, she walked toward the glass doors of the common room. "Some, but not many, night elf. Good luck to you tonight. I suppose after your little performance you'll be quite the popular one." A wicked smile came to her face and she chuckled. "But be careful; you may not be ready for such…attention."

Confused, Leyla only grimaced as Shri laughed while exiting the common room. She was confused by the blood elf's attitude toward her; Leyla wasn't sure if Shri hated her or not. She wasn't trying to make rivalries amongst the Red Thorns, especially with those that once belonged to the Horde. But perhaps, she mused as she tried to turn her attention back to the harp and ignore Shri's warning, some conflicts were just too deep.

* * *

Goblins had always been known for ingenuity with tools. Yet truly, they had outdone themselves. In a single day, the boardwalk of Low Tide had been transformed into an outdoor theatre of sorts. A large wooden stage, elevated by gears attached to odd metal contraptions, was suspended above the walkway over a portion of the dock that was not occupied by ships. Only the Red Rose occupied the waters directly behind it. A few smaller platforms had been erected on the walkway itself. Vendors' carts and stands were already positioned along the boardwalk, soon to be filled with foods that would be sold during the Crimson Garden Show. Above the pathways of Low Tide, strung between the electric lampposts, were banners of black, gold, and red.

For the majority of the day, Booty Bay was filled with its usual capacity of travelers and traders. Yet as the sun began to set beyond the distant jungles of Stranglethorn Vale and orange light illuminated the sky, Low Tide once again became crowded almost to the brim with attendees of the Crimson Garden. Members of both the Horde and the Alliance crammed in crowds around the individual stages with the largest bulk being in front of the center platform. An energized excitement buzzed through those gathered, though there was some evident tension between the opposing factions. Booty Bay bruisers, as well as the private bodyguards of the Red Thorns, stood around the stage and along the boardwalk. The goblins, though small, were known for their brute strength and power in numbers; if any fights did break out among the crowd, they would be quickly dissolved. Yet most of those gathered were willing to put aside factional hatred and racial vendettas for a chance to attend one of the most renowned events in Azeroth.

When the sun was lower to the earth and the street lamps were ignited, those gathered for the Crimson Garden were bustling with eager anticipation. The vendors had begun selling their tantalizing treats, yet the attendees were hungry for gratifications of another kind. They wouldn't have to wait much longer; the crowd's attention was turned to the ship behind the main stage as a large group of women gathered at the port side. They clapped and whistled as the beautiful females waved and blew kisses to the many gathered on Low Tide's boardwalk. The crowd became even more raucous when a beautiful strawberry blond woman dressed in revealing red and gold robes ascended the platform.

"Throm-ka, ishnu-alah, yo, bal'a dash, konokrai kristei, sechalo, and good evening!" Cara greeted the crowd, her voice magically amplified. "I'm sorry to say that I'll be speaking in Common for the rest of the night. My orcish is a little rusty and draenei makes my tongue tied! If you can't understand it, well then you're out of luck, darlin'. Of course, you don't need to speak the language to…" She placed her hands on her hips and winked. "…enjoy the show."

The crowd chuckled, whistling and hooting as Cara giggled. "On behalf of the Steamwheedle Cartel and the lovely ladies of the Red Thorns—" The crowd of women gathered at the side of the boat cheered and waved to the crowd that excitedly called back. "—I'd like to thank you all for coming to the Crimson Garden. I know that there's gold out there to be collected, enemies to be slaughtered, and glory to be achieved. You could be anywhere in Azeroth right now, but you're here with us and we appreciate that!"

Cara batted her eyes at those that stared at her with rapt attention and gave them a sweet smile. "For those of you who don't know who we are, let me give you a little introduction," she purred. "We are fantasies amongst the horrific realities of a war-torn world; we are an oasis in the midst of blood stained lands. We are the Red Thorns, protectors of all that is beautiful and exotic, bringers of dreams, and weavers of bliss. We are the very physical manifestation of wondrous desire and fantastic lust. We bring joy to the down-trodden, hope to the bleak, and brightness to those that walk in the dark daily! Let us take you to a garden of paradise tonight!"

Applause came from the gathered throng of people. "A little disclaimer if you will though," the woman continued as she waggled her finger. "This show contains gratuitous violence, sexual themes, nudity, and naughtiness, so beware." She laughed as one of her long legs peeked from beneath her robe, eliciting shouts from the crowd. "But I guess that's why you're all here in the first place!"

Laughter filled the air as Cara gestured toward the Red Rose. "Now if you boys and girls are ready for a show, help me welcome the most alluring women of all of Azeroth, the Red Thorns!"

The energetic crowd whistled, clapped, screamed, and cheered as two ramps were lowered from the side of the ship, connecting the large vessel to the platform below it. The Red Thorns, dressed in dazzling costumes and robes, descended the ramps to the stage, waving and blowing kisses to the frenzied and excited attendees. Leyla, walking between Amaru and a brunette human, felt her heart thump wildly as she observed the mass of excited males and females of almost all the races. It almost stunned her that the Horde and Alliance had gathered together with such good spirit; yet of course, she mused, it was doubtful that anyone would be thinking of blood shed when such beautiful women were gathered in front of them.

The Red Thorns walked around the outer space of the platform, letting those gathered around it get an eye full of their beautiful faces, curvaceous bodies, and revealing garments. Blushing fiercely but willing herself to be as confident and charming as she could, Leyla waved to those that called out to her, winked, and blew imaginary kisses in their direction. Her eyes darted from face to face as she did, searching for the handsome and tall form of Phaen.

"Don't be shy around our ladies tonight, boys and girls," Cara said when all of the Red Thorns were gathered on the platform. "They've come from every corner of the world to dazzle and delight you tonight and would just hate it if you were too coy to come up and say hello." The women behind her giggled, as did Leyla. Cara was doing quite a good job of encouraging and enticing the crowd. "Now don't forget that our Crimson Garden Party will be tomorrow night at the Salty Sailor Tavern in Low Tide. If you'd like to get to know any of us beautiful Red Thorns a little bit more…intimately...then visit one of the shops marked with a red and gold banner to purchase a ticket. And for those of you who were lucky enough to receive a rose, well, seems like you've already gotten in good with our ladies."

Leyla could indeed see several males that were proudly wearing the red roses against their chests among the audience. Jealous stares were thrown in their direction and a few looked all too willing to start a fight in order to obtain a rose. "And now I'm going to let you see firsthand why we, the Red Thorns, are the most talented as well as beautiful women of Azeroth. I guarantee you, boys and girls, by the end of tonight you'll be ensnared, enraptured, and entranced! Feel free to visit our many stages for demonstrations of the…ahem, public things our ladies can do, but the real amazements will be shown on this center stage throughout the night." Cara blew a kiss to the crowd. "Now go have fun and play nice with our ladies; maybe you'll get lucky and get to play naughty later on!"

There was one last eruption of jubilant noise from the crowd as the Red Thorns bowed and began to disperse themselves among the many stages around the main platform. Amaru and her three draenei friends, however, remained on the center stage. "Do not worry, Leyla," Amaru whispered the night elf that looked a bit uncertain to go off on her own. Van and Issha had already disappeared into the throng and Cara remained on stage to perform her duties as mistress of ceremony. Raezel had not exited the ship with the rest of the girls and Leyla had no idea where she might be. "Just go out and mingle with the people until it is your turn to perform. You will be fine!"

The night elf nodded and descended the stage as Amaru and the draenei women took their places. Dressed in traditional beaded skirts and wrappings of deep blue silk, the azure skinned females looked exotically attractive. As they poised themselves in preparation to begin, a goblin band that had set up on a small platform near the center stage began to play a slow, deep melody composed of drums, flutes, and stringed instruments. Moving in graceful twirls away from one another, the draenei started to dance across the platform. Their hips swiveled and swayed while their long arms waved gracefully around their heads. Leyla, standing amongst the captivated viewers, watched with equal engrossment. In a swift movement, the draenei dancers pulled their sheer kilts from their waists; the crowd whistled as the women, now clad in form fitting undergarments that revealed their long muscled legs and ample backsides, twirled and fluttered the silk scarves around their twisting bodies as they dipped and bended in nimble and beautiful gestures. Amaru performed with the most elegance; her narrowed glowing eyes, gently curved lips, and curvy body created the visage of a creature that kept every eye upon her and no doubt aroused many wanton desires within them.

"Your friend is quite the beauty, elfie. When are we gonna get to see you up there?"

Leyla turned her attention to the familiar voice at her side; she knew even before she recognized the grinning human standing next to her that it was the man who had flirted with her during the fair the night before. Hiding a grimace behind a fake smile, Leyla replied, "Soon enough, but I'm afraid my performance won't be as exciting."

The human laughed and tossed back a lock of his long blond hair. "Oh, I am sure you'll be just as captivating," he purred as he licked as lips. Leyla felt his eyes slide in between her cleavage, which was revealed through the low neckline of her silvery black gown. "By the way, I never got your name, elfie."

"It's not elfie," she retorted coolly. "It's Leyla."

"Leyla…what a lovely name for a lovely woman," the human said in a thick voice. The night elf wanted to groan. He was trying much too hard and failing all too easily to woo her. "I am Darcen Swift, a ranger from Stormwind."

"Stormwind?" Leyla's interest was slightly perked.

Sensing this, Darcen nodded and smiled. "Have you been there before?"

Shaking her head, the night elf could not help but turn a little more in Darcen's direction. "No, but I've always wanted to go. I have heard many stories about Stormwind from some of my people that have traveled there."

"I have met many of your kind there and elsewhere," Darcen continued. He straightened himself proudly and cleared his throat. "As a ranger of the Alliance, I have worked closely with the Silverwing Sentinels and spent many years aiding them in Ashenvale. I know Darnassus well also. It is beautiful place, though I never had the pleasure of seeing you there."

Leyla almost snickered out loud. She was certain that Darcen had met many night elves in Darnassus; Leyla was not considered a great beauty among her people, though she was attractive, and knew the human would have not given her a second glance surrounded by other kaldorei females. "You flatter me, Darcen," Leyla murmured as she clapped loudly with the rest of the crowd. Amaru had just finished her performance and was descending the stage with her companions.

"I have always admired night elf culture," Darcen said over the loud cheers and voices. "I would love to tell you more stories about Stormwind as well as hear more about you, Leyla. Perhaps I could buy you something to drink before your performance. I would so love to have your company."

Leyla bit her lip. She wasn't so certain she liked Darcen, but he seemed friendly enough. She had high hopes of meeting Phaen again and wouldn't want to be seen with another male if she were to find him. On the other hand, the human's company would perhaps deter any Horde males from approaching her. Since she had settled herself at the edge of the crowd, Leyla could feel many stares that most definitely had wanton intentions. "Alright," Leyla replied. Darcen stared at her, surprised she had agreed. She giggled and tipped her head. "Well, shall we go?"

Smiling brightly, Darcen offered his arm to the night elf, who took it as the man led her toward the vendors. As Darcen began to speak with eagerness about his duties in Stormwind, Leyla half heartedly listened while searching amongst the throng of attendees. Among the tall draenei that littered the crowd, she could not find the handsome face of Phaen. Her heart fell; he had assured her that he would be attending the party on the final night of the Crimson Garden, but Leyla hoped to see him prior. Disappointed, the night elf relinquished the possibility of locating him in the thousands gathered at Low Tide and finally joined Darcen's one sided conversation. The man, though somewhat haughty and long winded, did have interesting stories to tell about his experiences in the humans' capital cty. After a glass of elven made wine, Darcen was a bit easier to endure. Leyla almost found him pleasant. He was humorous and witty; soon she found herself laughing at his jokes as well as asking questions when he recalled stories of battles in Ashenvale.

During their conversations, Leyla and Darcen watched the various performances on the stages around the boardwalk. The Red Thorns were amazingly talented, Leyla found. It was one thing to have heard of their range of abilities, but to see them was quite an experience. Dyeni and Kuma played a rousing war song. Several members of the Horde chanted along with the fierce rhythm, raising weapons and stamping their heavy feet. Those of the Alliance looked fearful and tense, worried that the spirit imbued in the warriors by the song would spark conflict. Yet the Horde's excitement remained contained through the performance. Van and Issha were next. While juggling throwing daggers, the twin gnomes, dressed in form fitting jester's costumes, told suggestive puns and raunchy jokes. Leyla, and just about every member of the audience, was roaring with laughter and blushing. They flirted with members of the crowd, chiding them congenially and engaging in playful banter that amused everyone. Other members of the Red Thorns sang, performed sensual dances or acrobatic acts, and performed a variety of astounding skills on the many stages. While the girls handled the entertainment, the vendors sold a bevy of alcoholic beverages and tasty treats. It was not long before an energetic excitement rippled through all of Low Tide.

The most amazing performances came later in the evening on the main stage. First, Shri and the troll named Pallu performed an intense duel. They were clothed in robes that barely covered their lithe, curvaceous forms. Shri, dressed in royal blue and silver, was an ice mage that moved with nimbleness as she sent flurries and shards of ice toward her opponent. Pallu, wearing blood red and gold, battled with an almost feral speed and ferocity as fire flickered at her hands, which shot torrents of brimstone around the elf. They staged the mock battle well. Both women growled and grunted, occasionally spitting challenges at one another as if there was truly ire between them. They dodged each other's attacks just enough to avoid being seriously harmed, but there were several instances when either the blood elf or the troll took the full force of a powerful spell. Shri's garment had been singed in several places, revealing her small but perky breasts; Pallu's kilt, after being frozen to the platform, had ripped away from her round buttocks clad only in a skimpy thong. The erotic act thrilled the audience, eliciting from them shouts of pleasure and suggestive banter. When both women were sweating, worn out, and almost naked, they joined hands on the stage and bowed to the energized and raucous viewers.

"Never thought magic could be so alluring, huh?" Cara giggled to the audience. "We know how you boys love a little violence and sex together and they do make an oh-so-arousing combination! Well while we've got your blood boiling, how about another demonstration of battle skills?" Cara gestured to a cloaked armored woman that ascended the stage as Pallu and Shri left.

"Raezel!" Leyla exclaimed a she recognized the sexy warrior. The dark skinned woman was clad in brilliant armor of gold that, in a real battle, would not have done much to protect her, yet it did much to arouse interest and excitement from the spectators. Her chest plate had a low neckline and pressed firmly around her torso, causing her thick breasts to rise beneath her neck. A mail kilt fell between her legs, revealing most of her thighs and backside. Thigh high leather and metal boots clad her long muscled legs and gauntlets covered her forearms. Her long dark hair, pulled into a high knot, streamed behind her like a banner.

While the goblin band set a deep and steady beat with their drums, Raezel drew a massive broadsword from the sheath at her back and twirled the weapon around her head with a deft and skilled hand. She grunted as she thrust and parried against an imaginary foe, jumping, ducking, and rolling across the stage. Even though Leyla knew nothing of swordplay or techniques, it was evident that Raezel was a master with the blade. Some of her movements were almost too fast to follow and she wielded the broadsword as if it weighed nothing. Heavily armored and clearly seasoned warriors among the crowd stared in awe at the woman, murmuring whispers of commendation and compliment on her skill. When Raezel paused, barely fatigued, another Red Rose came to the stage and gave the woman a long spear that looked troll made. Changing her fighting style to a moral feral one obviously inspired by the race that had first developed the weapon, Raezel flipped and pirouetted like a dancer of death. She proceeded to do demonstrations with a stave, an enormous orc made axe, a heavy hammer, and finally a pair of twin daggers. By the end of her show, the entire body of gathered Horde and Alliance were screaming for the woman that stood panting and sweating on the stage.

"By the Light," Darcen whistled in a low voice as he clapped along with Leyla. "I never knew that there was a paladin among you."

Leyla stared at Darcen, her eyebrows raised. "A paladin?" she repeated. Her eyes went back to Raezel, who was bowing and smiling to the spectators. "What do you mean?"

"Paladins are often trained in not only several forms of combat, but a variety of weaponry," Darcen explained. "I've been around a lot of paladins, even worked with those of Argent Dawn. I can tell just by the way she moves she must have been pretty high within the ranks of whatever organization she belonged to. Where is she from? Stormwind?"

Shrugging, the night elf stared at Raezel as she talked briefly with Cara, who had ascended the stage. "I don't know," she replied. It was then that she realized, out of the women she had met personally, Leyla knew very little about the woman that had saved her. She never even thought to ask Cara, Amaru, or any of the other girls about Raezel's history. Just as she had first told Leyla when she met the Red Thorns, the night elf figured that if Raezel wanted her to know more about her, she would reveal it eventually.

"Thought we were all just pretty faces, did you, boys and girls?" Cara asked in a loud voice as she ascended the stage. "Our Raezel is not only the first of the Red Thorns, but a master of weaponry and combat." She narrowed her green eyes and placed a hand on the woman's shoulder. "In fact, we bet that she could best any of you sexy brutes with no problem!"

"I'd be willing to put a wager on that!" yelled an orc from the crowd, eliciting guffaws from his comrades and laughter from the crowd.

"Oh really?" Raezel purred as she walked forward and placed a hand on her hip. The swordmaster smirked at the bold orc, who returned her haughty smile with one of his own. "I'm willing to bet anyone here, Horde or Alliance, that I can beat them in a duel. No magic. Just weapons."

Murmurs and laughter came from the crowd. Many of the fighters amongst them exchanged glances and incredulous or circumspect comments. The orc's friends grinned and nudged him forward. He pushed aside those that blocked his way and approached the stairs in front of the stage. "Then I'll be your first challenge, little human," the warrior that was clearly twice Raezel's size barked. He smiled toothily as his black eyes swept over her scantily armored form. "But what's the prize?"

"Whoever can defeat me," Raezel replied as she twirled her twin blades, "receives a free pass to the Crimson Garden Party tomorrow night…"

"That all?" the orc chuckled as she looked back at his friends.

"…and a night alone with me."

Gasps, coos, and whistles immediately rose from the audience. The orc's large brow raised and his smile became larger. "That's more like it," he growled as he removed a huge axe from his broad back.

Leyla gulped nervously as she watched the orc, who dwarfed Raezel despite her tall height, walk up the stairs and onto the stage. He was dressed in heavy plate and mail armor that strained to contain his muscular green form. "How can she possibly beat him?" she whispered. "He's huge!"

"I wouldn't doubt your friend, elfie," Darcen chuckled. "I'd put a bet on her over the orc any day. Most of them are all brute strength and size, not cunning. That's going to be his downfall."

Watching as the orc twirled his axe in his large hand, Leyla prayed to the goddess Elune that Darcen was right.

"Ooo, looks like we've got a good fight!" Cara exclaimed and the crowd cheered in response. "But we've got to have rules! Start when I say and fight to disarm only! First one to do so wins! We can't have any of you hurting our lovely Thorns!"

"Oh, I promise to be gentle," the orc laughed as a tongue licked across his lips. "We'll save the rough stuff for later, little human..."

Raezel chuckled briefly, flipping her daggers once before taking a defensive stance. "Well here's hoping you win then, big boy," she replied in a lusty tone while winking at him.

"Get ready!" Cara shouted as she raised her hand. Raezel's opponent held his axe high in his hand while she crouched lower, her daggers held close to her chest. "And…go!"

The orc roared a ferocious snarl of challenge as he raised his axe and threw himself forward toward the woman. Leyla yelped, frightened by the wild creature that was barreling toward her friend. Yet Raezel, calm and unperturbed by the battle call, moved like a flash of golden lightening, barely seen as she darted directly beneath the orc. The crowd, as well as her opponent, could not even register the fact that with a single thrust of one of her daggers, Raezel had sent his massive axe flying from his hand until the weapon clattered against the stage. Her other blade was held directly at his throat, the sharp edge held right against a rippling vein. The orc was frozen in mid-stride, his empty hands grasped around nothing but air, and his giant jaw was slack.

The entire crowd was silent for a moment, stunned by the fight that had begun and finished in the blink of an eye. Then, a roar of applause and shouts rose from the spectators. The orc's friends laughed raucously at him while the defeated warrior grimaced and collected his discarded axe. "Ooo, too bad there," Cara tutted as she shook her head. "Better luck next time maybe?"

Muttering something under his breath, the orc went to the steps to rejoin his comrades. Before he could leave the platform, Raezel walked up to the orc, smiling as she leaned up to his ear and whispered something to him. His expression changed and he shot Raezel a sly smirk before the woman giggled and walked away. Leyla couldn't help but blush; like the other Red Thorns that once belonged to the Alliance, it seemed that Raezel had no problem flirting with the Horde either.

After the orc, only a few more challengers stepped up to face Raezel, including a troll rogue, a dwarf warrior, and a human paladin. A tauren hunter was her most formidable foe, but even he was defeated. When no one else would dare test their skill against Raezel, the woman bowed to the exhilarated spectators and left the stage. Instantly, Leyla's heart leapt into her throat. It was her turn.

"Well, well, it looks like we've come to the end of our show," Cara sighed as she wiped an imaginary tear from her eye. The crowd grumbled with disappointment. "But we do have one final act. It's my pleasure to introduce our newest Red Thorn, a gem from Darnassus who is going to charm and captivate you with a stirring harp melody. The lovely Leyla Jadefern!"

Leyla stood still for a moment, her hands clutching one another as she trembled. Suddenly, Darcen's hand was on her shoulder. "Do your best, elfie," he whispered in her ear while gently pushing her forward. The night elf smiled, inhaled deeply, and left the human's side. As she moved through the throng of people, who turned toward her when they realized who she was, Leyla caught the eyes of some of her fellow Red thorns, including the gnome twins, Dyeni, and Amaru. They grinned and nodded, murmuring words of support as they patted her on the back. Though her nervousness was mounting with each step toward the platform, Leyla found herself more assured and comforted.

The harp from the common room and a stool had been moved the center platform by some of the Red Rose crew members. The crowd that had been so energized during Raezel's performance was now almost completely silent, gazing with rapt attention toward the night that now occupied the stage. Some whispered amongst one another and a few whistles and cat calls were made, but the majority of those gathered at the center stage remained quiet. Leyla cleared her throat and bowed gracefully before taking a seat at the harp. As she looked up, her eyes locked on to Raezel's, who stood in the crowd at the edge of the platform. She smiled and nodded, giving Leyla a wink. The night elf's skin flushed and she was warmed by the small gestures her friends had given her. Breathing deep once more and closing her eyes, Leyla placed her hands at the harp and began to play.

The melody that came from the instrument was an old kaldorei melody. Its lyrics referred to the deaths of those who perished in battle and how the stories of their valor would forever live on; without the words, the song sounded beautifully somber ad filled with emotion. Leyla lost herself in the gentle sounds of the harp, swaying her head and humming along softly. She recalled when her mother had played the song for her as a child.

"If there is one thing that speaks to all of the races, it is music," she had told her young daughter. "For it is the only language that is understood by all."

Indeed, as Leyla opened her eyes and looked across the crowd mixed of various races and factions, she could see that her song had seemed to mesmerize many. The night elf couldn't help but smile softly; her confidence rising. She almost surprised herself by how well she was performing; her practicing had paid off. Leyla strummed harder at the strings, letting the notes become deeper and more embellished until she finished in a fervent and passionate crescendo that seemed to loft above the boardwalk of Low Tide. When she was done, her fingers slightly aching and blood flushing her face, Leyla stood from her seat and faced the people gathered at the stage.

Applause erupted from the crowd; it was so loud and sudden that Leyla was shocked. Blood rising to her cheeks, she coyly brushed back a strand of her violet hair before bowing and exiting the stage. Amaru, Cara, Van, Issha, and Dyeni were clapping and whistling loudly as the night elf joined her friends. Even Shri applauded with a small smile on her face.

"Good work, Leyla," Raezel whispered as she clapped a hand onto her back. "A performance worthy of a Red Thorn."

Beaming, the night elf blushed deeply as she stole a glance at the crowd. She had attracted many stares, but they were no longer of only wanton lust, but of true admiration and genuine interest. They came from both men and women and Horde and Alliance. Now, she was no longer just another pretty night elf, but a true Red Thorn, a woman known for talent and beauty.

Filled with a gratifying sense of accomplishment that pleased her, Leyla exhaled with relief.

* * *

A/N: The finall night of the Crimson Garden, the Crimson Garden Party, will be in the next chapter which I promise will come sooner than this one did because it's half way finished (and I promise it will have more juicy M-ratedness). I'm having a lot of fun making up my own events. The Crimson Garden is similar to the Darkmoon Faire, just a little more centered around lascivious, adult activities. Yet even more so than its suggestive naughtiness, this chapter, like the last, was more of an exploration of Leyla's changing thoughts about the Horde, the Alliance, and herself. Also, it was meant to give more intimate information about the Red Thorns, especially Shri and Raezel. I'm hoping the hidden themes are coming across and this story isn't appearing as just as an excuse for me to write about hot half naked girls...because it's supposed to be about both XD

I noticed how all of my stories involve talents of some sort, more specifically dancing. Iono why that is...


	7. Chapter 7: The Crimson Garden Party

A/N: Real life FTL. Sorry this took so long, dear readers, but I've been somewhat busy and bogged down in job searches and whatnot. To make up for it though, this chapter is long and juicy (hur hur). I hope you love it!

* * *

Chapter 7: The Crimson Garden Party

"Well girlies I have to say that I am as tickled as a furlbog in a berry patch! We've managed to sell more tickets to the Crimson Garden Party than ever before!"

The Red Thorns, gathered together in the large common room of the Red Rose, clapped and cheered excitedly as Bella beamed with pride. The goblin skimmed over the records in her hand and squealed delightfully. "With tickets going for 300g a piece, plus the revenue we made from the fair, we have pulled in almost five times our expenditures. You girlies are going to have a lot of spending money, yes you are!"

Laughing, the women exchanged congratulatory compliments with one another. Leyla turned to Cara, who sat next to her on a couch. "300g a piece?" she whispered, astonished. "That's how much it cost to go to the party?!"

"Well, we wouldn't want just _anyone_ being able to attend," replied Cara. "Bella has to set the price a little high for the sake of profit, but it's more so to ensure that only certain types of people come to the party."

"That's a little elitist," Leyla said with a frown.

Cara laughed. "The men that are willing to spend the money tend to be those that will cause less of a ruckus. If the price was affordable for everyone, Bella wouldn't have the manpower to regulate so many guests. Believe me, its better that only a select few can come rather than all of Booty Bay. Would you rather deal with 200 horny men or 2,000?"

Ponder the idea for only a brief moment, Leyla had to agree that the price was for the best.

"The show was just fabulous, my pretties, just fabulous!" Bella continued as she clapped her clawed hands. "Cara, you're the best mistress of ceremony I've ever had! Shri, you and Pallu did wonderfully! Don't be afraid to sex it up a little bit more next time! More skin! More skin!" The blood elf and troll giggled while Bella winked at them. "My draenei pretties, flawless as usual!" She smirked at Raezel, who stood at her right. "Rae, what can I say? You always know how to put on a good show! All of you did an excellent job, oh yes!" Bella's slanted yellow eyes peered over to Leyla. "And to our baby Thorn, you caused quite a stir with that performance, yes you did. It's not too common for the crowd to enjoy something that doesn't show a little violence or naughtiness, but I heard more than a couple of whispers about the enchatin' new night elf. Wonderful, just wonderful! I knew I had a good feeling about you! I expect you'll be getting quite a lot of attention tonight at the party."

Flushing, Leyla coyly scratched her neck as the other Red Thorns clapped for her. Raezel gave her an encouraging wink and Cara patted her on the back. "Now tonight, girlies, is all fun and frolic!" Bella cooed with a mischievous grin. "But there's still a lot more money to be made. Be charming, be flirty, and be captivating! Encourage your guests to eat, drink, and be merry for when a man is most happy is when he spends his money! Enjoy yourselves to your heart's content, but remember above all, be safe! Bauzher and the boys will be there to chase away any rowdy or pushy guests, so don't hesitate to call on them. For any of you ladies who…ahem…may plan to engage in extra activities after there party…" Many of the Red Thorns giggled and Leyla blushed. "…the inn will be providing rooms for the night. Yet before you leave the tavern, always tell a bruiser, myself, or Rae where you'll be going. I can't have any of my precious gems getting stolen away from me!"

"We will be leaving for the Salty Sailor Tavern in about an hour," Raezel added. "Bauzher will be escorting us."

"Yes, so do dress in your loveliest gowns!" Bella encouraged. "Spare no expense for beauty, my lovelies! Now go and get yourself all prettied!"

After Bella blew exaggerated kisses to the chuckling women, the Red Thorns dispersed from the common room to their individual bedrooms. When they reached their own quarters, Cara, Amaru, and Leyla talked excitedly as they began to dress themselves.

"So what exactly will be happening tonight?" Leyla asked. She had removed herself from the cotton tunic she had been lounging in for the majority of the day and busied herself in the large closet of their room. "I mean, what can I expect?"

Giggling, Amaru brushed her glossy black hair. "Have you never been to a party before, Leyla?" she asked with a smirk.

The night elf returned her grin while she admired her new white gown before removing it from the rack. "Yes, I have, but I have to admit I'm expecting something different than the average party tonight."

At her mirror, Cara was applying glimmering rouge to her cheeks and paused to give Leyla a wink. "It won't be as hedonistic as you may think," she chuckled. "But there will be quite a bit of naughtiness."

"We will do anything our patrons ask of us, but we will be engaged in mostly eating, drinking, and gambling," Amaru said. "Oh, and a lot of dancing. Madame Bella's musicians will be playing tonight. It will all be most fun."

"Oh, what a beautiful gown, Leyla!" cooed Cara as her green eyes widened at the sight of the ivory garment.

"You like it?" Leyla asked with a blush. She held the dress up to her neck.

"It is gorgeous!" Amaru sighed her blue fingers reached forward and touched the small transparent gemstones that adorned the low neckline. Her glowing eyes narrowed as she smirked impishly. "It is for your draenei paladin?"

The night elf's cheeks almost turned purple; she couldn't help but giggle girlishly. "It is for anyone who may be looking my way tonight," she murmured sheepishly.

"Oh sure," Cara sang-song with a cock of her head. "You sounded quite enamored with him when you told us about Sir tall, blue, and handsome. There is no shame on having your eye on a favorite, but there will be many a charming and attractive male around tonight. Enjoy yourself and do a lot of mingling! The more men you ensnare, the more money we will make!"

"I know, I know," Leyla sighed, yet as her hands stroked the soft silk beneath her fingers, she could not help but smile at the thought of Phaen's seductive grin and gentle touch. She couldn't imagine a more charismatic male than him, but if there was one at the Crimson Garden Party, she would love to meet him.

* * *

The Salty Sailor Tavern, usually filled with a bevy of shady characters, rowdy drunkards, and less than trustworthy patrons, had been transformed into a elegant den. The wooden floors had been scrubbed clean, the rickety tables covered with crimson table cloths, and the walls draped with hanging beaded fabrics. The electric lanterns had been turned off, as their stark bright light would not do for the tavern's new atmosphere. Instead, several candles were mounted on the walls and placed on the tables, giving the space a soft golden glow. The bar was cleaned and restocked, its shelves filled with a variety of liquors, wines, and beers ready for consumption. When the tavern was furnished and ready for the Crimson Garden Party, the Red Thorns arrived to prepare to welcome their guests. They would not have to wait long; as soon as darkness fell outside the pub, the first patrons began to arrive.

Cara had been right; those that had been able to afford the expensive price of admittance were definitely of a different breed than the majority that had attended the festival and show. They seemed more behaved and at ease, willing to put aside factional conflicts in order to enjoy a night of bliss. The bruisers stationed outside the front door turned away anyone who not only did not have a rose or the means to pay for a ticket, but also those that carried weapons. Because of the strict policies that would help keep the peace between the patrons, most of them had abandoned their heavy armors for more casual clothing. Yet there no hateful tensions among those that lined up outside of the Salty Sailor Tavern. They were energized and jovial, ready to engage in all manner of pleasures and relax.

As the excited patrons filtered into the lavishly decorated pub, they were greeted warmly by the beautiful women they had paid to come see. The Red Thorns escorted their guests to the tables, talking congenially with them while goblin servers took drink and food orders to report back to the kitchen and bar. Leyla, her body trembling somewhat nervously but all the same excited about the night's events, was getting quite a lot of attention. She was approached by many men who had been impressed with her performance the night before. Some where shy, blushing as much as she did while they spoke. Others were brazen and bold, flirting almost crudely with her. Many were congenial and friendly, keeping crass comments to a minimum in exchange for pleasant banter. While Leyla wasn't too fond of wanton stares and vulgarity, it was nonetheless interesting to interact with men of various personalities. She even managed to push back her pride and gather enough courage to converse with some who belonged to races of the Horde.

"Well hello, elfie," Darcen said with a large smile as he entered the pub and approached Leyla, who had just shown two blood elves to a table. He was dressed in a white linen shirt and dark pants tucked into high boots. Leyla had to admit he looked rather handsome, especially with his long blond hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"Good evening, Darcen. I didn't expect to see you here," Leyla greeted him warmly.

The human chuckled. "Well, after that wonderful performance and your company yesterday, I just couldn't let that be our final meeting," he replied. His eyes roamed over her tall form clad in the elegant white gown that had earned her many stares. "By the Light, you look ravishing."

The night elf giggled and curtsied. "Thank you. Would you like me to escort you to a table?"

Nodding, Darcen returned his eyes to Leyla's face. "I'd appreciate it. Actually, I see some of my friends already here. Mind keeping us company for the rest of the night?"

Hesitating for a moment, Leyla bit her lip. It had not even been an hour since the party began and Leyla was hoping to see a certain draenei paladin soon. Yet as her eyes scanned around the tavern, she could see many of her friends and the other Red Thorns already settled into tables with other guests. The trickle of patrons had grown less steady as the pub was approaching being filled to capacity. Sighing inwardly, the night elf was beginning to wonder if he would even show. Smiling, she took the man's arm and nodded. "I'd love to," she told him sweetly.

Beaming, Darcen took Leyla's hand and they walked through the throng of partygoers toward a table occupied by the dwarf and draenei that she had seen Darcen with before as well as two other humans. Leyla was also pleased to see Amaru sitting with them. "I'm beginning to think that you are falling for me, elfie," Darcen said with a sly smirk.

Laughing, Leyla rolled her eyes. "Don't be too flattered," she replied with an equally mischevios grin.

"I can't help it. I've got the prettiest Red Thorn on my arm. I'm surprised you wanted to be with me again after listening to my boring stories yesterday."

Blushing, Leyla brushed back a lock of her violet hair. "Your stories aren't boring, Darcen…just long winded."

Chuckling heartily, Darcen smiled down at her. "I'm beginning to think I may be falling for you, Leyla."

Turning even redder, Leyla averted her eyes from his as they approached the table and Darcen introduced her to his friends. The two humans, Colin and Percy, were also rangers from Stormwind, wearing the same embroidered patch on their chests as Darcen. The dwarf Berrek and the draenei Malior were both paladins that had been stationed in the human capital and were traveling with the three rangers. Berrek was quite enamored with Amaru, who seemed to enjoy flirting with the dwarf. Glad to have her friend for company along with the friendly men, Leyla seated herself at the table and she and Darcen joined in their conversation.

Soon the goblin servers began delivering plates of steaming food and tall goblets of alcohol. The Red Rose musicians, set up on the upper floor of the tavern, played lively songs that made the atmosphere even more jovial. The tavern was filled with the din of conversation, the tinkling of glasses and silverware, and melodic music. The smell of roasted meats, sweet perfume, and candle smoke floated through the air. Surrounded by food, drink, beautiful women, and upbeat song, the guests of the Crimson Rose Party were more than pleased with the events of the night.

After the food was consumed, as well as a fair amount of alcohol, the tavern entered a crescendo of lively revelry. Playing cards, dice, bones, and colored stone chips passed hands and the patrons participated in a variety of gambling games. Hookahs and pipes were lit, their thick and fragrant smokes rising in curls over the tables. Some of the Red Thorns and the guests they had been entertaining danced on the upper floor of the tavern, pressed close together in the dimly lit area near the band. The goblins that worked the bar almost had a difficult time keeping up with all of the drink orders; luckily, Madame Bella had ensured that there would be no shortage of physical satisfactions, including alcohol, that night.

"And so my damn pants got stuck in the stirrups and ripped away when my blasted gryphon took off! I ended up having to stand shoulder to shoulder with my lads here, fighting against a whole slew of rotting soldiers of the Scourge, bare ass with my tenders swingin' about!"

Raucous laughter erupted from the table Leyla occupied with the dwarf, the humans, and the draenei, though its sound was lost in the equally loud cacophony that surrounded them. She had to admit that she was having a wonderful time with the paladins and rangers from Stormwind. Darcen's stories were entertaining and Berrek's jokes were quite hilarious. Their three friends were equally as talkative and good natured and the conversation between the group was anything but dull. Amaru was having just as much fun, giggling along with the night elf as the men shared their experiences.

"Gave those undead bastards quite a fight, didn't we, Berrek?" laughed Percy as a goblin came by their table and refilled their empty mugs. "Almost felt bad that we had to kill 'em after you traumatized them like that."

Berrek wiped a tear from his eye and chuckled. "Aye, that was a day to remember, wasn't it lads?"

"Seems like it was so long ago," Colin mused after drinking deeply from his stein. "Of course, anything that happened before we were ordered to Outland seems to be from a lifetime ago."

"That be true. Time slows there. Maybe it's 'cuz you wish every moment that ya could be anywhere else in the world and that makes every second pass like hours." Berrek smiled as he gave Amaru a soft smile. "It would be my wish, m'lady, that neither one of you have to step foot on that Light forsaken place, especially you. Such pretty lasses don't need to be surrounded by such darkness and despair. Sittin' here with ya both though makes a man forget all about the troubles of this world and reminds him why he wakes up every morning to fight another day."

Amaru and Leyla flushed as the men around them nodded in agreement. "Here, here, I'll drink to that," Darcen laughed as he raised his glass. "In fact, I'll make a toast. To the Red Thorns, who are more like roses among a bed of decayed flowers. We thank you and your gracious benefactor for allowing us to bask in your beautiful presence. You, my enchanting ladies, are truly goddesses in this demon infested world."

"To the Red Thorns!" the other men echoed as they raised their cups in a toast.

"How very poetic, Darcen," Leyla purred as she clinked her glass against theirs and took a drink. The potent bourbon burned pleasantly as it slid down her throat and the night elf felt her body flush with warmth.

"These goblins sure know how to strum a lute," Darcen commented as the band struck up an energetic song that called many of the patrons from their seats and to the dancing area.

"Aye, they make my old legs yearn to dance a jig!" chuckled Berrek.

"Would you like to dance, Lady Amaru?" asked Malior with a smirk as he peered over at the gorgeous draenei.

"Now hold on there, Mal," Berrek interjected. "How do ya know that I was not going to ask the lady to dance?"

The men laughed as Amaru and Leyla giggled. "Well, seems like you are out of luck, Berrek, because I asked first," Malior chuckled.

"But she did'na accept! Ya gotta let the lady choose!"

Darcen shook his head and scooted his chair from the table, preparing to rise. "Well while you two gents battle it out, I think I will whisk Lady Leyla away to do a bit of dancing," he said with a wink to the night elf.

"I think not, my friend!" Colin stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. "As your superior officer, I will have to ask you to stand down, for I wish to dance with the lady first."

"What?" Darcen barked, yet his tone was good-humored. "My apologies, _sir_, but I think you cannot force an order on me when we are out of uniform!"

"As long as you are wearing the badge of the Stormwind Rangers, I am always your superior, and you must do as I say," Colin retorted.

"Well what about me?" Percy snickered. "I won't be lettin' either of you take one of these gems for yourself!"

"Boys, boys," Leyla interposed with a soft tone. Though the men were just jesting, she knew that alcohol had a way of turning even the best of friends against one another, especially when a conflict arose. Darcen and his lot were far from sober. "There is no reason to fight about this."

"Yes, we would love to dance with any of you," Amaru purred, flashing a smile that silenced all of them and turned their attention to the two Red Thorns. "How about we settle it with a friendly competition?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Darcen said with a glare to his commanding officer.

"Aye, a roll of the bones perhaps?" Berrek suggested with a smirk. "Highest rollers get these lovely ladies to themselves." The dwarf motioned over to a goblin that had been passing through the crowd with a tray laden with gambling pieces.

"You always cheat at the bones, Berrek," Percy grumbled as he watched his friend retrieve five small cups and pairs of square stones marked with colored dots. "You can't use your own set!"

"Ah, best watch your tongue, boy!" Berrek replied in a low tone, his already ruddy cheeks reddening. "A dwarf's bones are not to be insulted, nor denied. They be our greatest treasures." He produced from his belt a pair of jet black dice and slapped them on the table. "Besides, with these I've got leg up on you lads. They be lucky bones!"

"You mean they're jinxed," muttered Darcen as he collected his dice and a cup. The other men glowered at Berrek but took their own pieces in preparation for the game.

"Wish me luck, elfie?" Darcen whispered next to Leyla.

Giggling, the night elf narrowed her eyes at the human and smiled. "I would," she purred seductively. The alcohol she had ingested was making her less reserved. "But I wouldn't want you to have an advantage over your friends."

Darcen laughed and beneath the table she could feel his hand rest delicately on her knee. "Too bad," he replied in a lusty tone. "Because I'd love to show you how good of a dancer I am…"

"Do you have a spot for one more?"

Leyla's breath instantly became caught in her throat as she recognized the rumbling voice that spoke out over the din of noise. Her body trembled and she looked up at the tall figure that had materialized from nowhere. The paladin Phaen stood just a few paces from the group's table. Even out of his thick armor, the draenei's body was still bulky and large. He wore a linen white shirt that was tight against his muscled chest and his long legs were covered in leather pants. He looked even more handsome than the first time they had encountered each other and Leyla could not help but forget all about Darcen and the other men at her table. Even Amaru seemed captivated by the draenei, her blue face flushing as her eyes roamed over his body.

The men's brows furrowed and they regarded the newcomer with skeptical looks. "Ah, forgive me for intruding," Phaen spoke, lifting his hands in an apologetic gesture. "But I could not help but over hear you were playing for a chance to dance with these beautiful women." His glowing eyes settled on Leyla and the smile he gave her made the night elf swoon. "I would like to join in, if I could."

Darcen's eyes narrowed and he frowned, looking between Leyla and Phaen. "Sorry, but this is just a friendly game between comrades," he replied with a clipped voice.

Phaen did not seem phased by Darcen's brusque tone. "Ah, is that so?" he said coolly, holding his gaze with the night elf across the table. "Well, that is too bad. I do love a friendly competition, especially when there is a prize at stake worth rolling for. Forgive me for intruding then. I—"

"No!" Lelya interjected quickly, rising from the table. The men and Amaru looked at her in surprise and she blushed deeper, but kept her gaze on Phaen. Her blue lips curved into a smile and she lowered her eyes. "I mean, how could you deny a man a chance to join in a fair game? I'm surprised at you, Sir Berrek. I thought the dwarves had a code of sportsmanship they adhere to when it comes to gambling."

Berek's eyebrows raised and he almost looked embarrassed. Leyla smirked. She felt lucky that she had learned that tidbit of information from the dwarf she had met in Darkshore. "Aye, that we do, m'lady!" he replied quickly. He gestured to an empty chair at the table. "Come and sit, lad! I cannot turn down a man who wishes to cast the bones in a fair game!"

The dwarf's comrades looked quite unhappy with the new player, but Phaen and Berrek did not seem to notice. The dwarf fetched another set of dice and a cup for the draenei as he settled in at the table. He continued to smile at Leyla as the night elf sheepishly returned his gaze. Amaru nudged her beneath the table and giggled softly.

"Alright, lads, basic rules," Berrek said as he took his cup and dropped the pair of black dice inside. "Two highest rollers win. If ya both goin' for the same girl, ya duel it out between ya'selves. Got it?"

The men nodded and placed their dice in the cups. Their eyes narrowed in concentration, each of them stared daggers across the table at one another as they tossed their bones. Leyla's heart raced and she gripped her hands in her lap. She hoped that the quiet prayer she said to Elune would give Phaen some luck.

"Place!" Berrek called.

The six cups clapped down hard on the table. Eyes peered between one another and the men were dead silent. Leyla fidgeted in anticipation. "Alright, gents," Berrek said with a grin. "Show what ya got."

Slowly, the men lifted their cups and revealed the dice underneath. Leyla's eyes darted between the small rocks, tallying the numbers on their upturned faces quickly. Colin, Malior, and Percy's rolls were the lowest. While Berrek had beaten them, his tally was much lower than Darcen and Phaen, who had the highest rolls.

Muttered curses came from the losers and Colin slapped the table in frustration. Leyla breathed a small sigh of relief and had to press her hands into her lap to keep from squirming. Darcen smiled coldly at Phaen, who looked more than pleased. "Looks like you've got some luck, stranger," he chuckled mirthlessly. "That's too bad for you, Berrek. Looks like Lady Amaru will have other company tonight."

"Ah, I believe you are mistaken," Phaen said with a cock of his brow. "While Lady Amaru is quite beautiful, it is Lady Leyla's company that I play for."

Darcen's jaw twitched and he sneered slightly. Berrek, on the other hand, laughed heartily. "Well, it seems I'm luckier than I thought," he bellowed with a triumphant smile and he winked at Amaru, who grinned. "Looks like you're the one that may be alone tonight, Darcen."

The human grimaced at the dwarf as he picked up his cup again and began to toss the dice. Phaen did the same and the two men stared one another down as the bones rattled in the containers.

"Place!"

Phaen and Darcen slammed their cups down on the table so hard it shook. The tension between them was as thick as the smoke in the air and Leyla held her breath, repeating her prayers to the moon goddess in her head. "Show 'em," Berrek said.

Darcen hesitated while Phaen removed the cup from the table and the other members of their group eagerly peered at the dice. Berrek whistled and Leyla's heart leapt. Phaen's roll was very high. The draenei smiled, his glowing eyes staring at the man that scowled at the sight of his opponent's dice. His hand hesitantly lifted his cup from the table, revealing the pair of stones beneath it.

"Ah," Berrek snickered, trying to hide laugh. "Looks like you've been beat."

Leyla had to suppress a cheer of joy as Darcen slumped back dejectedly in his chair. The human merely rolled his eyes and drank heavily from his stein of mead while his comrades sniggered at his misfortune. Phaen continued to smile, though his grin was a bit cockier now. "A good game, my friend," he said with a nod before rising from his chair. "I cannot say I am sorry for you, unfortunately, though I regret I had to take such a pleasure from you." He outstretched his hand toward Leyla with a grin. "Shall we go?"

The night elf smiled and nodded, standing and smoothing out the wrinkles from her white gown. Phaen's eyes scanned over her body and he grinned wider. Turning to Darcen briefly, Leyla placed a hand on his shoulder. "Perhaps next time," she whispered with a gentle smile. The ranger smirked back, but scowled again as soon as Leyla left the table with the draenei, her hand on his arm.

The band's music had decreased in tempo and they played a song that was much slower and sensual. Several of the Red Thorns were dancing in the cleared space of the tavern, held in embraces with men that looked quite content with their company. Phaen took Leyla to a less crowded area of the floor and held out his hand politely. She smiled and willed herself not to tremble as she slid her fingers across Phaen's palm and intertwined them with his own.

"I was beginning to think you wouldn't be coming," Leyla murmured with a playful pout as Phaen placed his other hand on her back. He gently moved her body in rhythm with the music and they began to sway back and forth slowly.

"I regret I led you to believe such a thing," he apologized with a smile. Leyla felt her heart race as he pressed his chest delicately against her. Even outside of his gleaming plate chestpiece and pauldrons, he still smelled of the oils used to buff and lubricate armor; the pleasant odor overwhelmed her senses. "I have been in Stranglethorn Vale attending to matters that are too gruesome to share with one such as yourself. There is much I must do here, but I could not miss the opportunity to see you again. I cannot tell you how much it pleases me to be in your company right now after such experiences."

"Well, allow me to be your distraction for a while," the night elf whispered with a seductive smile.

"You distracted me from the moment I saw you, Leyla," Phaen replied in his captivatingly deep voice. "From the moment I saw you in the shop, my mind was filled with thoughts of you. Even while I was in the jungle, fighting against enemies that wished for my blood to be spilled on the earth, I could not keep my memory of you from my mind." He grinned. "And I'm glad that I was right about the dress. You look most beautiful in it, like the goddess Elune herself."

"You are too kind, Phaen," she laughed softly, letting her body drift closer to Phaen's as they danced. His large hand pressed into her back and she felt her hips brush against his. The music was intoxicatingly hypnotic, as was Phaen's scent, and the night elf could not help but rest her head against his shoulder. She exhaled in bliss as Phaen's arm held her tighter and she melted in his embrace. A smile crept across her lips; Leyla could not help but muse how she had never thought she would be in her present situation. All around her, men and women were engaged in acts of pleasure: talking, drinking, laughing, and dancing. She could see the other Red Thorns scattered among them, captivating their guests with seductive and enthralling actions. Amaru and Berrek had come to the dancing area as well. It was a bit odd to see the much shorter dwarf dancing with the tall draenei, but the height difference didn't seem to bother either. Van and Issha were playing cards with a mixed group of males at a table, laughing and telling jokes as money passed from hand to hand and bets were placed. Razael sat on a couch in the far corner with the tauren and orc Leyla recognized as her opponents from the show. Whatever ill feelings they may have had at the time of their defeat were absent; both males were captivated by whatever the woman was saying. Raezel was reclining against the tauren, who had his arm around her shoulders. Her long legs, revealed by the split in her golden gown, were crossed, and she was playfully rubbing her foot against the orc warrior's knee, who grinned at her lustily as his clawed hand gently caressed her calves. In the opposite corner, Shri, Dyeni, and Pallu were entertaining another group of mostly Horde men, giggling as they told loud stories that concerned their triumphs in battle. Shri was sitting in the lap of a lanky Troll wearing a wide brimmed hat who could not seem to take his eye off of her almost completely revealed bust. The blood elf flipped her hair from her face and purred silent words in his long ear that made the Troll grin wider and laugh. For a moment, his eyes looked up from Shri's breasts and peered across the crowd at Leyla, who quickly averted her stare when she realized she was being watched back.

"What are you thinking about?" Phaen's voice interjected her observations.

Smiling up at him, Leyla tipped her head to the side coyly. "Mm, many things," she murmured. "Mostly how I never thought I would be doing something like this."

"You mean being a courtesan?"

Nodding, Leyla sighed softly. "My life was planned for me from birth and I never thought I would ever have a say in my own future. I decided to take matters into my own hands and find my own path. I cannot say that I ever dreamed of becoming a Red Thorn; when I made the decision, I think I did more so out of spite and for the sake of doing something radical. But now…" She nuzzled her head against his hard, muscular chest. "I think it was the best decision that I've ever made."

"Hmm," Phaen hummed as he brought both arms around her waist and pressed the night elf's slender body into his own. "I would have to agree with you, Leyla, for it was that decision that led me to meet you."

Smiling contentedly, Leyla let Phaen hold her as they danced to the soft music of the goblin musicians. The paladin's fingers gently played at her spine, running up and down the skin that was exposed by the low back of her gown. An electric jolt of pleasure ran through her nerves as he bent his head down low to her long ear and sighed softly. "Would you like to go somewhere to be alone for a while?" he rumbled in a tone that made her flesh ache with desire. "I would like to speak with you away from all of this noise."

"Alright," Leyla replied dreamily with a blush. Phaen released her from his embrace and Leyla immediately missed the sensation of his body against hers. Keeping a hand at her back, the paladin led her through the thick crowd of people toward the door of the Salty Sailor Tavern. The bruisers that had been stationed there were immersed in a game of dice and several tankards of ale. Leyla thought briefly of telling them that she was leaving, yet they seemed too engrossed to even notice her. Not wanting to interrupt their game, the night elf slipped out of the entrance with the paladin and into the streets of Low Tide. The boardwalk was almost deserted, as most of the inhabitants were either at the Crimson Garden Party or at the many other entertainment establishments. The loud noise of the tavern behind them was drowned out by the serene silence of the port town.

"Shall we walk along the dock?" Phaen asked. Leyla nodded and the draenei led her slowly to the steps that descended toward the pier at which the many vessels, including the Red Rose, were docked. They walked in silence. Leyla, still hypnotized by the handsome male at her side, could not think of much to say to him. She was enjoying just being in his presence and it seemed that Phaen felt the same way. A soft smile was on his lips as he gazed up at the night sky above Booty Bay. When he caught Leyla watching him from the corner of her eye, he laughed softly and tightened his grip on her waist. "Is there something you wish to say?"

Flushing, the night elf shook her head and smiled. "No," she murmured. "I am just…I am just happy to be with you right now."

Phaen smiled and his hand stroked her back gently. "I am happy as well, Leyla. Very happy."

After walking along the various docks of the pier, the pair came to a stop near a large vessel at the end of one of platforms to observe the cloudless night sky. The electric lamps were a far distance from the wharf, pitching the area into almost blackness. Yet the large moon and the glittering stars of the night illuminated the pier in a soft and romantic glow. The view of the heaves from Booty Bay was captivating.

"How beautiful," Leyla whispered as she admired the face of the moon. "The night looks so different here than it does in Darnassus. It seems almost…clearer."

Nodding silently, Phaen turned his head to gaze at Leyla dreamily. "You look radiant in the moonlight, Leyla," he whispered to her. The night elf took her eyes from the sky and looked at the smiling draenei. His large hand reached up from her back and gently stroked away a stray violet hair from her face. "That dress against your skin is truly beautiful. There are so very few words to describe your loveliness."

Her blue skin turned red and Phaen laughed when she blushed. "Your words flatter me as it is, so perhaps it is best that there are no more, lest you make me blush even more," she murmured back to him as his hand stroked her cheek. She leaned into his touch and his thumb caressed her bottom lip. The two smiled at one another in silence for a moment, glowing eyes holding their gazes as Leyla submitted herself to the spellbinding pleasure that wrapped around her body. Phaen smiled and the tall draenei slowly bent his head down to Leyla's.

Leyla closed her eyes, feeling Phaen's breath on her face before his lips came to rest gently against her own mouth. They were surprisingly soft, like folds of silk against her skin. He pursed them together slightly, moving his head to the side to gain better access to her lips. Leyla was numbed by pleasure for a moment, rendered paralyzed by an electric fuzziness that filled every vein in her body. It took her a few moments to move her lips in reply to the draenei's touch and soon the young night elf was kissing him back. Encouraged by the reply of her mouth, Phaen's strong hands came up to Leyla's waist, resting on her lower back, and he pulled her gently into his body.

The pair kissed sensually for quite a while; for how long exactly, Leyla did not know as the passion that buzzed in her skull made time an inexistent thing. Phaen's kisses were growing more passionate, his tongue gently playing at her lips as if he longed to taste the inside of her mouth. Intoxicated on lust and the bit of bourbon she had drank, Leyla boldly let her tongue leave her mouth and touch the draenei's. As Phaen moaned with pleasure, Leyla parted his lips with her tongue and slid it into his mouth.

This seemed to drive the paladin into a wanton frenzy and he gently pushed her against the ship behind them. Taken back, Leyla had to regain her composure as he fervently moved his tongue inside her mouth. His kisses were hard and wild now and the night elf almost found it difficult to keep up with the pace of his lips. However, his mouth left hers to travel over her chin and down her neck. Leyla moaned softly, feeling arousal rise between her legs as Phaen's lips and tongue stroked some sensitive spot at her throat. Yet some tiny bit of rationale pointed out to the entranced night elf that one of the draenei's large hands had been removed from her back and was now pulling one of her legs around his large waist. The split of her dress parted and Phaen's bare palm was caressing her skin. The fabric that covered her hips was pushed away from her thigh as his fingers reached under her dress and tugged gently at the band of her undergarment. She could feel his manhood, hard and bulging beneath the leathers of his pants, between her legs.

"My, my, moving a little fast are we?" the night elf purred, though her heart had begun to thump a little harder in her chest. She moved one of her hands over his, pulling at his fingers lightly.

Phaen growled lustily as he moved her hand out the way and returned his fingers to the band of her silk undergarments. "Not fast enough," he replied in a thick voice.

Descending from her lustful trance, Leyla became aware of the startling fact that Phaen now had her undergarment nearly halfway down her thighs. She grabbed for them quickly and tried to back away from the draenei only to realize that she was wedged between him and the docked boat. "No," Leyla replied in a voice that cracked with rising panic. "I think you are moving too fast…"

The draenei seemed not to hear her nor care that the night elf was trying to pull her panties back around her hips. His hand pulled hers away from their bodies and brought it above her head against the wood surface of the boat. Leyla yelped softly from both the strong pressure around her wrist and the stiff member pressed forcibly against her pelvis. "Don't worry, lovely elf," Phaen's voice rumbled in her ear as he continued to kiss her neck, yet Leyla was no longer gaining any pleasure from his touch. "I'll pay you anything you like. Money is not an issue."

Pay? Leyla's mind repeated as a sickening sense of dread and shame came over her. She tried to lower her leg, but Phaen's muscled thigh was beneath her own, holding the limb in place around his waist. "I-I-I don't want your m-m-money," Leyla managed to stammer as she jerked desperately against him. The paladin's strong muscles kept her in place and she could only toss her head from side to side in an attempt to disrupt his kisses and push feebly with her free hand at his chest.

This seemed to work, but to her horror Phaen brought his lips back to her mouth and kissed her so hard it hurt. "How generous of you then," he muttered as his tongue slid back behind her lips. The feeling of the organ against her own was no longer pleasurable; it felt slimy and disgusting. Grunting in protest, Leyla tried desperately to move her head away, but it was held firmly in place against the hard surface of the boat by Phaen's lips. She squirmed as much as she could and gripped at his muscled arm, but every move of protest seemed to encourage the draenei further.

"N-no….you…don't understand…" Leyla managed to gasp when his mouth momentarily left hers. Her body was trembling and tears stung at her eyes. Everything that had attracted her to Phaen was forgotten and now the physical attention he gave her felt wrong and revolting. She wished she had never spoken to him in the dress shop a few nights ago. She wished Darcen would have won the dice game. Yet now, it was too late. Tears rolled down the night elf's face; she felt Phaen reach between their legs and heard the rattling of metal as he unbuckled his pants. Squinting her eyes shut, Leyla tried to muster the willpower to scream as loud as she could beneath Phaen's lips.

The draenei grunted, yet the sound was not one of pleasure. In fact, his lips ceased their movements and were now dead still against Leyla's. The night elf opened her eyes warily, afraid that he was now angry with her struggling. Yet the expression on the Phaen's face, which moved a few inches away from Leyla's, was one of dumbfound shock.

"Kinda unromantic to be takin' a lady against her will on a dock, don'cha think, mon?"

At first, Leyla could not tell who had spoken. Phaen's head blocked her vision and the shadows of the dock obscured everything around her into shadows. To her utter surprised, the paladin released Leyla's wrist and removed his thigh slowly from beneath hers, allowing the night elf to lower her arm and leg. She felt the pressure of his chest against her own release and, when she had just enough room between Phaen and the boat to move, Leyla squirmed away from the draenei and flung herself into the open air of the dock.

"Der now," said the icy voice of the shadowy figure behind Phaen. "I think she be lookin' much happier now."

Phaen's expression was one of anger and his glowing eyes glittered beneath furrowed brows. "This is none of your business, troll," he spat hatefully.

A mirthless laugh came from Leyla's unknown rescuer and she heard Phaen grunt again. In the dim light that shone from a distant electric torch, she could see the glint of a long dagger held tip first into his back. The handle was held by a tall figure that Leyla faintly recognized in the darkness. "Mebbe it ain't mah business," the troll replied almost languidly. "But it jus' would'na be fair to me if you, a filthy rapist, got to force ya'self on some pretteh leetl girl when I gotta go back to mah room alone and horny tonight."

"Rapist?!" the draenei croaked in an offended tone. "How dare you—"

"No means no, mon, no matter how pleasant t'ings started off," the Troll interjected with a slight hint of malice. "Well since da mood been spoiled and I don't think ya gonna get as lucky as ya thought ya would, here's what ya gonna do next. Ya gonna walk away from dis dock, go back to ya room, collect all ya fancy armor and shit and get ya'self on da first boat or gryphon out of Booty Bay. If I evah see ya again, whether it's here or in da wetlands of Zangarmarsh, I promise dat you and dis blade gonna get real familiar wit' each otha."

Growling, the draenei dared to turn his head in the troll's direction. "What if I don't?" he challenged boldly.

"Well, dat's a good question," the troll sighed. "I could call a nearby bruisah ovah and let him and his friends have a little fun wit ya. Buuuuuut…I suppose if ya intent on gettin' hot and botha'd tonight, I can still make dat happen."

Light suddenly sparked in the troll's hand and Leyla gasped as she saw fire radiate from his three fingered palm.

"And believe me, mon, ya gonna be _very_ hot and botha'd."

Phaen seemed to reconsider whatever thoughts he had in his mind and Leyla watched with satisfaction as he broke out into a sweat, whether from fear or the ball of flame that was now held at his backside. "A-alright!" he stammered as the fire singed his large tail. "I'll go!"

The troll's tusks and teeth glimmered in the firelight and his face looked dangerously wild. "Good choice," he rasped and extinguished the spell. He pressed the blade into the draenei's back and slowly circled around to Leyla, making Phaen face the opposite direction toward the exit of the dock.

"Got anythin' to say to dis' heap o' kodo shit befo' I send him scamperin' back to da Exodar, leetl elf?" the troll asked with a sly smirk.

Leyla, still shaken with fear but now triumphantly pleased with the turn of events, spat a string of every curse word she knew in both Common and Darnassian as well as some threats that had to do with the draenei, his manhood, and the sharpest object she could think of.

The troll laughed heartily as Phaen ran quickly from the dock without looking back. "Could'na have said it betta mah'self," he chuckled with tears in his eyes. He turned toward Leyla as he sheathed his dagger. "Ya okay, leetl elf?"

Nodding, Leyla straightened her skirts and smoothed back her hair. Her body was trembling, the knowledge of what could have happened to her shaking her to the core. "I-I-I'm okay now," she stuttered with an unstable nod.

"C'mon den, let's get outta dis darkness fo' some bruisah comes along and looks at me like I did somethin' wrong," the troll mage said as he walked toward the lighter end of the dock. Leyla followed him, eager to get away from the area. The pair ascended the ramps and stairs of the pier until they were back among the well lit streets of Low Tide. Her legs still shivering, Leyla took a seat on a bench beneath a streetlamp.

"Some men, eh?" the mage said with a smirk as he tipped up his wide brimmed hat. "Dey t'ink no means 'yes' and get lost means 'Take me, I'm yours. I mean, whateva happened to flowers and dinner and commitment and all dat good stuff befo' sex?"

Leyla couldn't help but chuckle despite the fact tears were streaming down her face. She sniffled, wiping at her cheeks as she smiled up at the troll. He grinned down at her and in the light of the street lamp, she couldn't help but notice his odd features. His skin was sea-green, stretched tight over a lithe and muscled body that was dressed in a long kilt and sleeveless vest. Wild fuschia hair spilled from beneath his large hat and unkempt bangs hung between sunrise-orange eyes. Curved tusks framed a goofy grin and a long nose. In some unusual and almost comical way, the mage was kind of…attractive.

"Wait", Leyla chortled as she recognized the troll. "You were in the tavern at the party…and you are the troll from the dress shop! Were you…were you stalking me?"

"Stalkin'?" the mage uttered as he gaped at her with feigned indignation. "I beg ya pardon, leetl elf, but I was jus' havin' mah'self a nice lil' piss on some Alliance naval ship when you and ya charmin' draenei knight interrupted me! Ya be cute and all, yah, but Rinji don't stalk da girls. Not mah style, mon."

Laughing at the Troll's crass sense of humor, Leyla covered her mouth coyly. "Rinji?" she repeated.

"Dat's mah name," the mage said as he jabbed a thick thumb at his chest.

"Well, my name is Leyla, Rinji," the night elf said with a smirk. She was feeling almost completely at ease now. "But you already know that, Mr. 'Stalkin' ain't mah style'."

It was Rinji's turn to laugh and he held his sides as he doubled over. "Alright, so I was checkin' ya out in da dress shop and ovah heard ya name," he replied with a grin. "Not da same as stalkin'."

Leyla giggled again. "Thank you, Rinji, for saving me," she said with a soft smile as she lowered her head and looked at her feet. "I don't know what would have happened to me had you not come along."

"I know exactly what woulda happened," Rinji said as he narrowed his eyes beneath his hat. "Same thing dat woulda happened wit any shitty excuse of a male given da chance. Howevah, don't no one have da right to force a girl 'gainst her will or be rough wit' her…unless she like it like dat."

Snickering, Leyla suppressed another laugh. "What do you know," she smirked more to herself than the Troll. "A member of the Horde with a sense of chivalry and morals."

"Hey, if a draenei can be a pervy dog, den a Troll can be a gentleman," he replied with a smirk and a wink. "Ain't ya evah heard dat ole human sayin', 'Don't judge a book by its covah?'"

Leyla wrinkled her nose and cocked her brow. "What? That doesn't make any sense."

Rinji shrugged. "I dunno what it means, I was jus' tryin' soun' smart."

Giggling once more, Leyla shook her head and rose from the bench. "You're weird," she chuckled.

"Aw, dat's da second nicest t'ing ya said to me all night," Rinji cooed. "I think I'm in luv."

Sighing exasperatedly, Leyla smirked at the Troll. "Would you like to be even more of a gentleman and escort me back to the tavern?" she asked shyly with a blush.

Rinji's hairless brows raised and he gave Leyla a suggestive look. "Perhaps," he purred erotically. "What's in it fo' me?"

Putting her hands on her lips, Leyla scowled. "Why you son of a—"

"I jus' kiddin', mon!" Rinji said quickly with a grin. "Jus' be mah date fo' da rest of da night and we'll call it even, 'kay?"

Folding her arms, the night elf frowned further. "What about Shri?" Rinji's unfamiliarity with the name was apparent when he furrowed his brows; Leyla sigh exasperatedly. "The blood elf you were pawing all over? By the goddess, you didn't even know her name yet!"

"Oh, her!" Rinji exclaimed with a laugh. He waved his hand. "Ah, she was sexeh and all, but she was too wild for mah taste. And she was da one dat was all ovah me first." Rinji threw up his hands when Leyla gave him a disdainful sneer. "I'm honest, mon! I had to pry her offa me!" He smiled with an expression that was so earnest Leyla blushed. "Ya be prettier dan her, and I think ya be much mo' mah type anyway. So…what do ya say?

Her lips unwillingly turning back up in a smile, Leyla nodded as her cheeks burned red. "Alright."

Rinji smiled broadly as he brushed down his kilt and straightened the lopsided hat on his head. Clearing his throat and bending his elbow toward the elf, he tried to look as regal and haughty as he could. "Let us depart, my lady," he said in a dramatic unaccented voice.

Leyla giggled and took the troll's arm. He smelled like fresh soil and wet foliage. She liked it. "Don't do that," she laughed as they walked arm in arm toward the tavern. "I like your accent. It makes you sound like more of the smart ass you are."

Laughing along with her, Rinji smiled. "I like ya, Leyla," he laughed. "Even tho' ya a night elf."

* * *

A/N: This is another one of those chapters that I just had too much fun writing. The dialogue was great to get into and the scene between Rinji, Leyla, and Phaen had been written for a while because I was so eager to get to it. This chapter was once again about Leyla meeting and interacting with different types of people as well as getting over her whole bias against the Horde. I apologize to those of you that were swooning over Phaen. A lot of guys that seem great in the beginning end up being real dicks (as Bella would probably say), and I am sure draenei are no exception. My bias toward trolls is probably more than apparent with this ending. Sorry. I love Rinji so much though. XD I promise to update more often!


	8. Chapter 8: The Departure

Chapter 8: The Departure

"You could have been raped, Leyla! Do you realize what you did was not only foolish, but could have endangered you?"

Leyla, looking sheepishly down at her plate of half eaten food, flushed with shame as the woman sitting across the table scolded her. Raezel, her dark green eyes narrowed and stern, frowned behind the rim of her raised mug. "There is a reason Bella keeps so many bruisers around during our events and has Bauzher keep an eye on everyone so closely. There will always be lecherous bastards like that who think that they can take advantage of us because we are courtesans. You not only have to be wary of those types, but also do not willingly put yourself in any kind of danger!"

The night elf's head bowed lower and she nodded. "I'm sorry, Raezel," she murmured pitifully. "I acted very foolishly and didn't consider what could have happened. I…I really wasn't thinking."

Raezel stared at Leyla, her eyes furrowed beneath her brows so angrily that the elf tried to shrink lower into her chair. Then, the woman sighed heavily and gave her a soft smile. "Thank the Light that troll saved you," she chuckled. "I hope you realize now that you cannot trust a man just because he is Alliance, nor can you turn your nose up at one solely because he is Horde. That kind of bigotry is narrow-minded and is the reason there are so many wars between the races today."

Nodding, Leyla coyly looked up. "I know that now, Raezel, I really do," she spoke softly. "I'm sorry I ever had such convictions. If Rinji wouldn't have been there…" She lowered her head again. "I'm very sorry."

"Well, there is no need for more apologies," Raezel sighed after taking a sip from her cup. "I'm only glad that you're alright and that you've learned a lesson from all of this. I want you to be much more careful and less preemptively judgmental. There's no need to tell Bella or anyone else what happened; I wouldn't want to worry her, so we shall just keep this a secret between ourselves. Now finish your food, it's getting cold."

Picking up her fork, Leyla suppressed a grin. Raezel sounded so much like her mother. After awaking the morning after the Crimson Garden Party, the older woman had asked Leyla to join her for a late breakfast in one of the restaurants of Low Tide. Raezel, having not had much time to speak with Leyla since the start of the Crimson Garden, wanted to hear all about the young night elf's experiences and thoughts concerning her first days as a Red Thorn.

"I hope what happened between you and that draenei didn't sour the idea of remaining a courtesan," Raezel said with a grimace while taking a bite of her bread.

Leyla shook her head. "I can't deny that it didn't scare me a little," she replied sheepishly. "Well, a lot, actually. But I know that I just have to be much more careful and less trusting. In a way…I'm glad it happened. I've never really dealt with too many strangers. Back in Darnassus, the only ones I met were acquaintances of my parents, so there was always an instant degree of trust with them. Now I know that I can't be like that with people just because they are of the Alliance."

"Well said," Raezel said with a nod. "Besides, there's nothing wrong with those of the Horde, just like you experienced. Sure, there's a lot of bad blood between the races because of history and bigotry, but you'll find that many on both sides are trying to escape that mentality." She smirked and narrowed her eyes. "I hope you thanked your rescuer properly. I saw you and him acting quite friendly with one another before I left the tavern."

Blushing crimson, Leyla giggled. "We did have a nice time, but nothing…else happened between us, if that's what you mean," she laughed. "He was quite the gentleman; he even offered to escort me back to the Red Rose." Her glowing eyes squinted and she gave Raezel her own suggestive smile. "And where did you go off to, anyway? I noticed I wasn't the only one acting friendly with the Horde last night. You're looking a little tired, come to mention it…"

Chuckling, Raezel's cheeks flushed and she tipped her head to the side. "You've gained quite a bit of confidence in the past few days," the woman chided her as she sipped her coffee again. "And don't ask about things you are too young to know about, little elf." Raezel's brows arched and her lips pursed. "Hmm, come to think of it, is that the reason you didn't sleep with your troll in shining armor?"

Leyla's cheeks burned and she blinked. "Wh-what? What do you mean?"

Her lips curling higher, Raezel leaned in closer across the table. "You aren't a virgin, are you Leyla?"

Squeaking in shock, Leyla hid her now purple face behind her hands. "Raezel!"

"Well, I am just curious! A man saves your life and is the perfect gentleman to you and you don't give him a nice little show of gratitude. Now why is that?"

Flattening her long ears against her head in embarrassment, Leyla could only chuckle and blush for a moment. "It wasn't like that…" she stammered in a barely audible voice. "I mean…I'm not a…but I don't think he expected…"

Raezel laughed and patted Leyla's hand. "I'm just kidding," the woman chortled. "A true gentleman will never press you into doing such a thing, even if he saves your life." She raised her cup to her lips. "I wish I would have seen that draenei dog after what he did to you. I, as well as some of the other Thorns, would have enjoyed showing him that courtesans are not whores to be taken advantage of."

"Speaking of that," Leyla piped as she smiled brightly. "Your performance was amazing! I've never seen anyone fight like that before! You must have trained for years to become that good with so many different types of weapons. I would have never guessed you were a paladin!"

Raezel's hand suddenly jerked away as if the porcelain cup she had been holding suddenly scalded her. The cup fell across the table, splashing its remaining contents across the wooden surface and rolling off the edge to shatter on the floor. "Hey, watch the fine china!" a goblin waiter nearby snapped, yet Raezel did not acknowledge the broken cup. The woman stared with wide eyes and a slightly agape mouth at Leyla, who was startled by Raezel's sudden jolt.

"Wh…what did you say?" she rasped in a bare whisper.

Leyla involuntarily shuddered. Raezel's voice was clipped and icy. Though the expression on her face did not match the hateful tone—in fact, Leyla could not accurately read her abruptly changed features—, the woman's deamnor frightened her. "I…I…" she stammered, fearful she had said something offensive. "I mean...if you're not a paladin, I'm sorry that I said that. It's just that my friend said he could tell by the way that you fought and—"

"Who?" The question came in a short, brusque puff that made Leyla jump. "Who told you that? Who was he?"

Regretting she even brought up the subject, Leyla heavily swallowed. "A man I got to know during the Crimson Garden. Darcen Swift. He's a Stormwind Ranger."

Raezel's wide emerald eyes darted to the table as if searching for something. She swallowed hard. "Did…did he know me?" she asked in a muted voice. "Did he know my name?"

The night elf shook her head. "N-no. He just could tell how by talented you were with different weapons and fighting styles that you were…well…he thought you were a paladin."

"Ah." The word was said sharply and Raezel's features were so dark that Leyla barely recognized the woman sitting across from her. Yet as sudden as her demeanor had become cold, Raezel looked up, her face once again bearing a warm smile. Her gaze, however, remained oddly detached. "Forgive me, Leyla," she sighed as she rubbed her temple with a trembling hand. "It just…surprises me when someone can tell."

"So…you are a paladin?" Leyla asked warily.

Raezel shook her head, continuing to smile; Leyla noticed the corners of her mouth were trembling. "I _was_ a paladin," she replied. "But that was a long time ago, a part of a life that…" She chuckled nervously. "It doesn't matter really." Raezel placed her napkin over the spilled coffee to keep it from dripping off the table before rising from her seat. "I need get back to the Rose. Bella will want me to help her with inventory and I've got to make sure all of you are on board before we shove off in an hour. Take your time finishing up; I'll pay for the food. Just make sure you are on the ship in an hour."

The night elf nodded. "Are you okay, Raezel?" she murmured with a guilty frown. "I'm sorry if I said anything to upset you. I…didn't mean to pry.

Giving her another small smile, Raezel shook her head. "You weren't prying, Leyla, and I'll…I'm alright." She patted Leyla's hand gently. "I wish your first experience as a Red Thorn would have been better, but I'm glad you were able to enjoy yourself. You'll be much better prepared for our next event now." The woman raised her hand and waved. "See you on the ship."

Leyla watched Raezel pay the owner of the restaurant and walk hurriedly out the door. When she was gone, the night elf sighed and stared into her half empty cup. Though she didn't know exactly why the discovery that she was a paladin bothered her so much, Leyla was certain that Raezel was running from a past much more unfortunate than her own.

* * *

After finishing her breakfast, Leyla walked leisurely through the streets of Low Tide. Though Booty Bay was a port that never saw a slow amount of traffic, the crowds that had filled the ramps and levels of the town had substantially dwindled since the conclusion of the Crimson Garden. Now, the docks and wooden walkways were only filled with the customary throng of travelers and vendors.

The night elf visited the business district of Low Tide, wandering shops she hadn't visited before and meandering through the booths of food and drink vendors, inhaling the aromatic scents of their delectable wares. Booty Bay was a far cry from her native home of Darnassus, a city that saw a fair amount of visitors but nowhere near the amount of the port town. Since her people had become less secluded among the races and interacted more with fellow members of the Alliance, the capital city of Teldrassil had become a place of open-trade and scholarly pursuits. Yet Leyla had grown up there her whole life and no matter how many draenei, humans, dwarves, and gnomes filtered in and out of the city, mingling and conducting business with the night elves, it was very much a homogenous and dull place to her. The night elves, though they welcomed their comrades into the once restricted sacred tree, ensured that the city never lost its cultural roots and fought hard to resist any integration or influence of foreign customs. Booty Bay, on the other hand, felt like a cacophony of culture, a place that did not belong to or cater to one type of people. It had its own charm and gave Leyla a sense of excitement and adventure. She wondered if other neutral cities, or even the great city of Stormwind, were similar.

Observing as a crew of sailors unloaded crates from the hull of a large vessel, Leyla breathed in the salty scent of the ocean water and basked in the heat radiating from the sun. Though she was used to the cool temperatures of Teldrassil, where night was perpetual, she found that she had a fondness for the warmth of the sun. The longer she was away from Darnassus, the more Leyla felt grateful for having the chance to see so much more of Azeroth. Leyla watched a pair of brawny night elf men laughed with one another while hauling crates onto the dock. She wondered what kind of sights and experiences they had found on their travels. She wondered if they, or any other night elf that ventured outside of their homeland, was as relieved to be freed of the confines of the great tree as she was.

Leyla also thought about her brother. He was ages older than her, having gone into and exited the Emerald Dream many years before Leyla was even born. He had always been an independent and adventurous elf, her parents had told her, and when she was very young the older night elf had left Teldrassil to continue his druidic pursuits elsewhere. Had he ever ventured to Booty Bay? She laughed softly to herself, imagining her brother walking through the streets of Low Tide to some seedy tavern or bathhouse. What were the odds, Leyla wondered, of crossing paths with him during her journey as a Red Rose? Her brother often kept correspondence with his family while he was away; she did not doubt that her parents had sent word to him of her disappearance by now. Perhaps they had even instructed him to find her and bring her back to Darnassus. Some small part of Leyla wished they would meet one another during her journey. She hadn't seen him in years. The two siblings, despite their age gap, shared a close bond. Her brother was still considered young for night elf standards and treated his younger sister with a warm and playful disposition. Would be he angry with her, knowing that she had abandoned her training in Darnassus to become a courtesan?

The distant ring of the docking bells rustled the night elf from her thoughts. She gazed across the pier; she could see the Red Rose, looming above the much smaller ships, at the far end of one of the docks. Leyla recognized a few of the Red Thorns entering the ship by the ramp that connected the Rose to the pier; soon it would be casting off to its newest destination.

Shouldering her satchel, which was filled with a few last minute purchases from Low Tide, Leyla left the boardwalk and descended the stairs toward the pier. She was humming a Darnassian tune to herself, one that she was considering practicing on the harp in the common room, when a familiar voice called out, "Yo, mon."

"Rinji!" Leyla exclaimed as she looked up, seeing the Troll leaning over the railing of the dock above her. She hadn't thought she would see the troll again before her departure.

"Ah, not so loud, luv," the mage grunted as he rubbed his temples. "I got a headache bigger dan an ogre's backside."

Grinning, the night elf narrowed her eyes. "That's because you practically drank yourself under a table last night," she quipped at him.

Rinji smiled toothily. "I still can'na believe ya beat me in a drinkin' game," he sighed as he shook his head in shame. "I nevah gonna tell a soul I got bested by a leetl she-elf."

"This little she-elf downed more shots of bourbon than you did," Leyla retorted as she thrust a finger toward him. "But I only won because you were already half drunk by then."

Chuckling, Rinji tipped his wide brimmed hat upward. "Dat do'na make me feel any bettah bout losin', mon." He nodded toward the Red Rose where Leyla's companions were boarding. "Already shippin' off, eh?"

Nodding, the night elf smiled softly. She was a little sad about saying goodbye to her new friend. Rinji and Leyla had returned to the Crimson Garden Party after her rescue on the dock; the two had enjoyed quite a fun time together along with a few of the other Red Thorns and even Darcen and his lot. Leyla momentarily wondered if the ranger, who had told her he was leaving for Stormwind that morning, had left Booty Bay already. "We are going to Ironforge for the Brewfest," she replied as she brushed back stray strands of her violet hair. "After that, I'm not sure where we will be next."

"Ah," Rinji said with a disheartened expression of his own. "Well den I guess dis be goodbye, leetl Leyla. Ya take care of ya'self now. No mo' chasin' aftah draenei dogs and all dat. Be careful 'round men of any race. Not all of 'em gonna be gentlemen like mah'self."

Leyla giggled. "Take care of yourself, Rinji. Thank you for everything again. I'll never forget what you did for me."

The Troll mage smiled and bit his bottom lip as his sea-green cheeks flushed. "If…ya evah be in Ratchet," he muttered while scratching the back of his neck. "Der be a nice leetl tavern der. I got a house not too far away, so I always be 'round dah area when I'm not off rescuin' cute leetl elves in distress. Mebbe we have a rematch one day, ya?"

Her blue cheeks turning red, Leyla almost looked down coyly. However, she instead glanced sexily up at the Troll and winked at him. "I'll think about it," she purred. "See you around, Rinji."

The Troll mage grinned as he watched the night elf turn and saunter down the dock toward the Red Rose, her hips twisting seductively as she walked. "See ya 'round, Leyla," he murmured with a smirk.

* * *

Leyla, along with Cara, Amaru, and the gnome twins, watched Booty Bay become a speck on the horizon from the deck of the Red Rose as they talked about the Crimson Garden Party. Deciding not to tell her friends about her almost unfortunate experience, Leyla instead chose to tell them about the happier experiences and laughed at the other women's own stories of the night. Once the ship was out in deeper waters, the large vessel curved northwest, following along the distant shoreline. Leyla wasn't to thrilled about returning to the Wetlands, but Bella, as she informed the Red Roses about their next destination in the common room just an hour before, ensured that it was the only safe way to reach the city of Ironforge in Khaz Modan. After docking in the port city, they would be traveling by a heavily guarded caravan through the Wetlands to the gate of Dun Algaz, which would lead them Dun Morogh.

"You will love, Ironforge, Leyla!" Amaru chirped as the women basked in the late afternoon sun on the deck of the Red Rose. "The dwarves are a most friendly people and their home is very beautiful! I had never seen snow before I came to Azeroth!"

"Yeah, and there's no wilder event in Azeroth than Brewfest," Issha added with a grin. "Booze, booze, and more booze! You'll have a lot of fun and make a lot of money!"

"I can't wait," Leyla said with a smile. She was very excited, having heard many stories of Ironforge from travelers in Darnassus and even more tales of the infamous Brewfest. She was certain it would be an experience.

"Maybe we can go to Stormwind through the Deep Run Tram!" Cara cooed excitedly. "It's been a while since I've been home to Goldshire. Maybe Madame Bella will give us a little time off."

"Oh, could we?" Leyla asked, her interest piquing more at the mention of the city. "I would love to see Stormwind!"

"Stormwind is nice, but much to busy for me and the humans are not always the friendliest," Amaru said with a wave of her hand. "Ironforge though is always happy. There is always a party or a festival it seems. And the food, oh it is so good! The city is built inside the mountains too, so it is always safe. Stormwind is constantly getting raided and their food is bland."

"Oh, Amaru, we all know the real reason you love Ironforge so much," Van giggled with a sly smirk.

The draenei immediately blushed and reached a hand to her lips, which were curved in an uncontrollably smile. "Wh-what do you mean?" she asked coyly.

"Amaru has a keenness for dwarves," Cara told Leyla as her skin turned redder. "And it seems she is quite popular among them as well."

Leyla laughed, remembering Berrek from last night's festivities and the heavy flirting that occurred between the two. "I do not!" Amaru squeaked through another giggle.

"There is one in particular who she is very fond of," Issha teased in a sing-song voice. She tapped her chin in a thoughtful gesture. "Now, what was his name again…?"

"Hmm, oh yes, I remember!" Van exclaimed, wickedly grinning. "He's the one that fawned over her the first time they met during last year's Brewfest."

"Amaru never takes off those golden hoof ornaments," Cara said, pointing down to the draenei's legs. When she first met her, Leyla had noticed the ornate and gem adorned gold cuffs that were molded perfectly around Amaru's hooves. "I wonder why?"

"Oh, stop!" Amaru chortled. Her tail was swishing back and forth in embarrassment. "Norfil is just a friend!"

"Ah, Norfil! That's his name!" Issha said as she clapped her hands together. "Norfil Bronzebeard of Ironforge."

"Bronzebeard?" Leyla repeated the familiar name. She recognized it from a book she read or perhaps a conversation in Darnassus. "Wait…Bronzebeard…that's the Ironforge royal family's name, isn't it?"

"Indeed it is," Cara replied with a nod as Amaru flushed deeper and looked over the railing of the ship. "Our little Amaru caught the eye of the prince of Ironforge."

"Wow, I'm impressed, Amaru," Leyla giggled with a nudge to the draenei's arm.

"Hmph, you act as if you all do not have admirers!" she snapped, yet her tail continued to swish and she could not hide he grin on her face.

"Well we do, but none of them give us hand-crafted golden jewelry or constantly send gifts!" Cara chided. "And no man I've ever slept with has been a prince."

"I haven't slept with him!" Amaru exclaimed huffily.

"Sure you haven't," Issha snickered.

"It is true!" The draenei fidgeted with a lock of her ebony hair while smiling. "Norfil is a gentleman. He does not look at me as just a pretty courtesan. He cares about me and we are close friends. He would never regard me like other men do."

"Love, he's a man," Issha sighed, rolling her bright eyes. "Men in Azeroth have two things on their minds most of the time. Battle and sex; usually they are at odds about which one to pursue first. Just because he's not as lecherous as the rest of the males we deal with on a daily basis, doesn't mean that he doesn't long for a taste of that soft, blue flesh of yours…"

"Issha, hush!" Amaru snapped. This time, her glowing eyes were narrowed and her expression was a bit more cross. "Norfil is not like that! He cares about me because of who I am, not what I look like or for the sake of sexual relations."

"Alright, alright, whatever you say, Amaru," Issha muttered, crossing her arms and shaking her head. Her twin giggled, eliciting another angry look from the draenei. "I'm starving! Let's go down to the galley and see what's for lunch."

The other women agreed and walked across the deck to the door that led into the interior of the ship. While Amaru remained silent, still angry with Issha's comments, the twins and Cara regaled Leyla with tales of past Brewfest experiences. The event sounded quite raucous, but from what she experienced with Berrek at the party, the dwarves seemed to be an amiable and fun-loving people.

"Oh, Leyla! Over here, girlie!" Madame Bella, hobbling up the stairs as the women made their way to the galley, waved to the group as she called out.

"Good afternoon, Madame Bella," they all chimed in unison.

"Good afternoon, my lovelies!" the grinning goblin. "I know you are off to lunch, but can I steal you away for a second, Leyla?"

"Um, sure, Madame Bella," the night elf replied, curious at the giddy expression on Bella's face. Waving goodbye to her friends, Leyla followed Bella back down the stairs toward the residential level of the ship.

"Well, I have to congratulate you, little night elf! You caused quite a stir during the party last night, yes you did!" Bella giggled as the pair made their way into her stateroom.

"I…did?" the night elf asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Why, yes, yes, yes! The goblins that work from me during the events don't just serve the refreshments, but keep a sharp ear out for what is said amongst our patrons. It's a good way to make sure we are doing our jobs right! Quite a few were enamored with the 'new night elf girl'. One in particular, a ranger from Stormwind, had especially flattering things to say about you. He made quite a generous donation to you in fact."

Leyla flushed; she had a strong inkling of who the ranger was. "Anyway, I was very impressed with your performance during the show on the second night, yes I was, and I was pleased to hear so many praising your beauty and talents!" The goblin walked over to her elegant wooden desk, which held not only its customary jumble of papers and odd objects, but a large box. "I'm sure Rae told you that you surviving the Crimson Garden and proving yourself skilled was your entrance test! Now that you've passed it, you are an official Red Thorn!" Bella jumped into her chair and patted the top of the box. "It's always been tradition for me to give my girls a little gift when they become a Thorn, so I hope you enjoy this!"

Smiling, Leyla couldn't help but be a little taken aback by Bella's gesture. While the goblin woman was friendly and was never harsh to the females that worked under her, Leyla didn't expect her to be anything more than someone who was all business. As if she knew what the night elf was thinking, Bella flashed her trademark fox's grin. "Now, now, now, I've got a soft side too!" she chortled with narrowed eyes. "Go on, open it!"

The night elf reached out to the box and, after unbinding the twine holding it shut, removed the lid. Inside, nestled on a bed of wool, was a lacquered cherry wood harp. The elegant instrument was handcrafted and painted with a series of glyphs that Leyla did not recognize. The thin, delicate strings glinted in the light of the stateroom's lamp.

"Oh, Madame Bella, it's beautiful!" Leyla cooed as she reached into the box and removed her new gift. It was not at all heavy and the night elf could easily cradle the instrument in her arms. She let her fingers pass over the tightly strung harp strings, plucking each to hear the finely tuned notes. "Thank you so much!"

"It's from the Exodar. Found it when I was doing a bit of shopping in Low Tide." Bella winked at Leyla. "Think of it as an incentive to stay with us after your contract. But whether you do or don't, that harp is a gift. You can continue to play it during our events. It could bring you a lot of attention, girlie!."

Leyla smirked. So that's what was behind it. She wasn't too surprised and Leyla was too enamored with the harp to be angry with Bella. It reminded her of the one she had owned as a child.

"Being a courtesan ain't so bad after all, is it girlie?" Bella asked with a smirk.

Shaking her head, Leyla cradled her treasure to her chest. All in all, the night elf had to amuse, it wasn't so bad. Meeting new people, hearing the stories of their lives, and mingling with them in blissful revelry was all quite interesting. "I think…I'm beginning to enjoy it," she admitted. "It's still overwhelming…but…I guess any adventure would be."

Madame Bella laughed and removed her golden cigarette case. "Well then," she chuckled while bringing one of the clove cigars to her lips. "It's off to the next part of your adventure for you, Leyla Jadefern! To the city of Ironforge!"

* * *

A/N: And so ends Leyla's first experience as a Red Thorn. I am excited about getting into "The Brewfest Arc", as it will be a lot of fun, lighthearted, and humorous. On a side note, Norfil Bronzebeard's name comes from one of my guild mates on Black Dragonflight, a dwarf hunter who flirts with my draenei mage (for who Amaru is named) all of the time. He is just too adorable and I flirt with him right back. Dwarves seem to be the type of men who do not let their stature daunt them, especially when it comes to courting the ladies. They just seem like short guys that adore tall women :)


	9. Chapter 9: The City in the Mountains

A/N: Sorry for another long delay, dear readers. I hate ensuring quicker updates without being able to deliver. I have become quite busy as of late and unfortunately, my writing time gets taken up by IRL activities. I promise to update as often as possible. Please bear with me and thank you so much for being understanding. :) Here is a nice lengthy chapter to make up for it.

* * *

Chapter 9: The City in the Mountains

Leyla was more than ready to leave the hazy and humid Wetlands as soon as the Red Rose docked at Menethil Harbor. Though she hadn't spent much time in the marshland during her brief travels, the muggy atmosphere, dank scent, and unlucky memories that accompanied the region made her uncomfortable. Unfortunately for her, the Red Thorns would be spending some time there before continuing on their journey to Ironforge.

For the first couple of days after their arrival, the goblin crew of the Red Rose busied themselves organizing and preparing the caravans that would take the Red Thorns across the Wetlands and through the Dun Algaz pass into Loch Modan. Menethil Harbor, unlike Booty Bay, was solely a port town and offered very little in terms of leisure or entertainment. The Red Thorns mostly remained on the ship, packing their belongings in preparation for the long journey. Leyla spent much of her time with Amaru and Cara or practicing on her new harp in the common room. The draenei woman was eager to tell Leyla all about the dwarven capital and the entertaining events of Brewfest. Leyla enjoyed hearing stories of the Thorns' past experiences in Ironforge and was eager to visit the capital for herself. Whenever Issha, Van, or Cara heard Amaru talking about the city, they did not miss an opportunity to tease her about the dwarven prince that was said to be smitten with her. Amaru not only disregarded the jests, but ignored her friends all together. Issha and Van seemed unperturbed by her cold demeanor and assured Leyla that she would not stay mad with them for long. Even when Amaru was seething about the twins and Cara's playful banter, she would blush fiercely and swish her tail back and forth whenever she mentioned Norfil Bronzebeard.

On the morning of their third day in Menethil, the Red Thorns' caravan was packed and ready to depart. Crew members of the various ships docked on the port and other denizens of Menethil gathered to watch the large throng of beautiful women disembark the ship and board the large horse drawn wagons emblazoned with the Steamwheedle Cartel's emblem. The closed-in carriages were roomy enough to accommodate four girls each, but were a far cry from the spacious interior of the ship. Leyla wondered if she was claustrophobic.

"How long will this journey take?" she sighed as she wiped a hand against her forehead and pulled her loose linen shirt away from her chest. She was ready to find less sweltering temperatures as soon as possible and was certain she would enjoy the much cooler region of Dun Morogh.

"A little over five days, given we don't encounter any setbacks or trouble on the road," Cara replied as she used her wide brimmed hat to fan herself.

"Five days?" The night elf groaned and leaned against the wagon. And what did Cara mean by trouble? She shuddered, thinking of the murlocs and gnolls that roamed the Wetlands.

"Ah, don't be too worried!" Cara said with a wave of her hand, seeing Leyla's dismayed expression. "It will only take us a couple of days to get out of the Wetlands. The rest of the time we'll be going through Dun Algaz, and once we pass through the entrance you won't have anything to fret about! The dwarves are on patrol all the time, so we'll be safe."

Leyla couldn't admit that she felt anymore reassured, but she supposed there was nothing she could do about it. Sighing, she turned her attention to the other women that were boarding the caravans. Madame Bella and Raezel, standing a distance away at the head of the line of wagons, were occupied with pre-departure preparations. The goblin had a clipboard in her hand and was taking inventory of the crates and barrels loaded onto the foremost carts while Raezel was checking to make sure all of the Red Thorns were accounted for. Leyla had spoken very little to Raezel after their conversation in the restaurant just days ago. In fact, the night elf had barely seen her. She knew that Raezel spent most of her time aiding Bella with the organization and running of the Red Thorns, and with the conclusion of the Crimson Garden and their trip to Ironforge, there was much to get done. When Leyla did see Raezel, it was usually when the woman was entering or exiting Bella's stateroom or during meals in the galley. Despite this, Leyla was certain she was avoiding her.

"Cara," Leyla said in a low tone, though the distance between her and Raezel and the din of the port town prevented her words from being overheard. "What do you know about Raezel?"

"Eh?" Cara muttered, looking away from a group of shirtless sailors near the dock. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, what specifics do you know about her? Where is she from? What did she do before she was a Red Thorn? Does anyone know anything about her beyond the fact she was a paladin?"

"Hmm," the woman hummed as she tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Not much to tell you really. In fact, most of the other girls don't even know that she was a paladin. The only reason I do is because Rae told me a long time ago, back when it was only a few of us."

"How long has Raezel been a Red Thorn?" Leyla asked curiously.

Cara chuckled briefly and tipped her head. "Didn't you know? She was the first. In fact, you could consider her Madame Bella's business partner. They started it together."

The night elf's eyes widened. "Really? Then, how long have the Red Thorns existed?"

Cara looked up into the hazy afternoon sky. "Hmm, it's been…almost four years since I first became a Red Thorn…I remember Rae telling me then it had been two years since she and Madame Bella started the business, so that means six years. Not too long when you think about it."

Leyla looked over at Raezel, who was talking with Bella and Bauzher. Was six years a long time for Raezel though? She pondered. She still wasn't sure how old the woman was; had traveling with the Red Thorns been a predominant part of her life? What had she experienced before?

"Mind you, the Red Thorns weren't what they are now back then," Cara interjected her thoughts. "Even when I joined, things were different. Traveling by caravan always takes me back. We didn't have the Red Rose and used wagons to get around most of the time. Trips to Kalimdor were rare then, unless Bella was able to secure us a portal through mages she knew. She always made things work out, even when we barely had enough gold to buy food, and now look at us." She smiled as her green eyes swept toward the magnificent ship docked at the pier. "It's hard to believe we've come so far."

Leyla pondered Cara's words. She couldn't imagine the Red Thorns as a fledgling and struggling organization, but she supposed the idea they had come from a wealthy existence was unlikely. "So, you don't know what she did before, perhaps during her life as a paladin?" she queried, burning to get more answers concerning the woman's past.

Cara shrugged while shaking her head. "Rae has always been pretty secretive about her past. As far as her life as a paladin, all I know is that she was one and quit for some reason. I never though that paladins could just quit. They've got a pretty strict code of membership. That was a while before Bella found her though, or rather they found each other. She told me she did a lot of traveling over the two continents and spent some years on Kalimdor. I don't know if she was a mercenary or just a wanderer, but she's seen more places than most could ever dream of. There was a rumor that she's fought at Mount Hyjal and even Theramore, but no one dares ask her for the truth. At some point, she started working on a Steamwheedle Cartel smuggling vessel. Not one of the most legal and noble of professions compared to being a paladin, but she said it was one of the better experiences she's had. That's when she met Bella and soon after that, they went into business together. When I joined, there were only about fifteen or so girls working with them. It wasn't until a year after that we began to see so much success and got a lot more members."

Furrowing her brow, Cara frowned thoughtfully and chuckled. "I guess it does seem like a long time ago when I think of all that, but that's all I know about her. She may be from Stormwind, as she owns a small house there, but I could be wrong."

The few tidbits of vague information Cara was able to give her only fueled Leyla's curiosity. Raezel was quiet, good natured, and seemed to enjoy being a mentor figure to all of the Red Thorns. Yet Leyla could not erase the look of fear, pain, and anger that had filled Raezel's eyes when she had been confronted with being a paladin. What could have happened to her in her younger life to cause her to never want to speak of her past?

"Best not to think about it though," Cara sighed as she stretched. "Trust me, it will just drive you mad. No one knows about Raezel's past except for her and Madame Bella, and one is just as tight lipped as the other. You've got a better chance at defeating the Burning Legion single handedly."

"Alright, girlies, onto the wagons!" Bella's shrill voice called out. "We've got miles of road to put behind us and we are burning daylight!"

"Time to go, Leyla!" Amaru piped as she trotted toward the wagon, her hands laden with several packs and parcels. Dyeni followed her, a large bag slung over her powerful shoulders. "Though the trip seems long, it will go fast! We will be at Ironforge before you know it!"

"The trip will be long if we have to listen to her gush about the dwarves the whole way," Dyeni muttered with a smirk as Amaru mounted the steps into the carriage. "This is the most excited I've seen her in a while."

"Of course she is," Cara laughed. "It's been quite a while since she's been able to see her lover—"

"I hear you!" Amaru called from the interior of the wagon and the two women snorted. "He is not my lover!"

"Alright, alright, let's not start with it before we've even left Menethil," Dyeni chuckled as she shook her shaggy head. "I'd like this to be a pleasant trip."

The black furred tauren boarded the carriage with Cara behind her. "Leyla, you alright?" the strawberry-blond woman asked.

Leyla, who had been staring at Raezel, barely heard the her words. "Yes, I'm fine," she murmured. She was still mulling over what Cara had told her and was trying to picture the woman in her past life. Had she been alone when she traveled the world of Azeroth? She wondered. Is that how she learned so many fighting styles and mastered many weapons? It was amazing that she, as a human who had probably lived not as long as Leyla, had experienced more than the naïve night elf could ever imagine. Yet having had the chance to wander the regions, interact with so many types of people, and live a life free on her own, why was there a strange hint of sadness behind Raezel's face?

The subject of her ponderings glanced upward, meeting Leyla's glowing silver eyes. The night immediately flushed and waved awkwardly at Raezel, trying to seem as inconspicuous as possible. A small grin appeared on Raezel's lips and she returned the gesture before turning and heading toward the foremost wagon.

Sighing inwardly, Leyla ascended the steps of her own carriage and joined Dyeni, Amaru, and Cara inside. Perhaps she would never know. Perhaps, like Raezel had told her during her first days on the ship, some stories weren't meant to be told.

* * *

Fortunately for Leyla, the voyage out of the Wetlands and into Dun Algaz was not long and went fairly smoothly. The long caravan of Steamwheedle Cartel wagons, under the steadfast guard of the Red Rose bruisers, traveled almost non-stop through the marshland. The goblins that drove the horses took shifts and the caravan was only halted when necessary repairs needed to be made or the horses required rest and feeding. The Red Thorns stayed aboard the wagons most of the time; none seemed keen on the idea of venturing outside the safety of the large carriages when they were surrounded by the untamed expanse of dangerous marshland. From the small windows of the carriages, they watched the repetitive landscape of the Wetlands pass by and kept themselves occupied with various activities. As much as Leyla felt cooped up in the small wagon—she was certain the other Thorns were feeling just as confined—she had no desire to exit it until they were safely out of the marshland.

The two days that it took to travel through the Wetlands passed quickly and before they knew it, the caravan was outside the Algaz Gate. The dwarven sentries posted at the gaping entryway halted the wagons briefly to check them. Yet after speaking with Madame Bella—and seeing the bevy of beautiful women aboard that giggled and called out to them seductively—the flustered guards let the caravan pass.

While traveling through the pass offered much more safety, it didn't offer much in terms of scenery. The shadowed hollow interior, lit only by sparse torches, was fortified with stones set carefully upon one another. The wheels of the wagons and the hooves of the horses echoed loudly in the paved tunnel and its shadows cast the inside of the carriages into darkness. The women lit candles to keep them lighted and kept themselves occupied to ignore the loud reverberating noises.

On the fifth day of their travels, a biting chill awoke Leyla from her sleep. She shivered beneath her blankets, opening her eyes slowly to the soft pale glow that fell onto the floor of the carriage. Amaru, illuminated by the light spilling through the parted curtains of the window she sat next to, turned and smiled at Leyla. "We are here!" she whispered excitedly. "Come, look!"

Wrapping her covers around her body, Leyla groggily rose from her bed and walked the short distance to Amaru's. The draenei scooted away from the window, giving Leyla space to sit next to her, and pulled back the curtains of the window.

A white expanse of powdered landscape surrounded them. Gray, craggy mountains like tall and impenetrable stone giants, their tips shrouded by thick clouds, seemed painted against the distance. Green tufts of foliage peaked beneath snow covered trees and bushes, which were thick and plentiful along the road and filled the region as far as Leyla could see.

"Is that…snow?" Leyla murmured with a voice filled with awe. She had only seen the fluffy substance in drawings and heard it described by travelers.

Amaru nodded, her bluish-silver eyes bright and wide. "I had never seen it either before I came here," the draenei said as she looked longingly out the window. She sighed and a gentle smile crossed her lips. "It is hard to believe that this place has seen so much bloodshed and battle. Even today, there is much conflict across these lands. Yet Ironforge is a pillar of strength and protection for the people that live here." Her blue cheeks flushed. "Perhaps that is why I feel such a connection to this place."

"It's amazing!" the night elf cooed as she pressed her hand against the glass of the window, giddily enjoying the chill of the winter cold against her skin. The weather in Darnassus never changed and she was more than thrilled to experience different atmospheres. She was glad that Amaru could understand her curious exhilaration with something as commonplace as snow.

"I remember the first time Norfil took me walking in Dun Morogh," Amaru said, her eyes lowering as she reminisced. "My hooves were cold and I kept slipping on the ice, but being beneath the snowfall with him is one of my happiest memories."

Fidgeting against her blankets, Leyla had to lower her lips beneath its folds to keep Amaru from seeing her smirk. "So…" she began coyly. "This…Norfil, is it? Are you and him really…?"

Instead of getting angry with Leyla as she did Van, Issha, and Cara, Amaru giggled shyly as she tipped her head against the glass. "No," she sighed. "We are not lovers, as the other girls say, but…I would say we are more than friends. He is so kind to me, one of the warmest persons I have met here on Azeroth. The dwarves are so happy and strong, so content with life." Her smile wavered for a moment and sadness crossed her face. "My people were like that once. When I am with Norfil, as when I am with the other Thorns, I can forget what has happened to me, what happened to my family. Norfil makes me laugh and I enjoy the few times we have spent with each other." She smirked again and stroked her tail, which lay across her legs. "I do…very much care for him."

Blushing, Leyla's memories could not help but recall a similar figure in her past. She hadn't thought of him in a while, not since before she left Darnassus. "If you care about him so much, why do you get so offended when the other girls talk about him?" she asked.

Snorting, Amaru frowned. "They always have teased me," she replied huffily. "And they talk about him as if he is just another male who admires me only because I am beautiful. Norfil is not like that. He is not…ah…perverted, as Cara says. He is not like the other men that I have been with. He cares about me for who I am and he is always of pure mind and action. He has never made a wanton advance toward me and always treats me with respect. He truly acts like the prince he is."

She turned her head and looked out the window again. "But truthfully, I get angry because I know that behind their words, they truly find our relationship…ah…strange. A dwarf and a draenei looks odd together, am I right?"

Leyla said nothing and just looked sheepishly away. Indeed, it was a bit odd and humorous to think of a pair that was so drastically different in height and features. "But it shouldn't matter what they think," Leyla spoke up after a moment of silence. "And I don't think they mean you any ill will when they tease. They are just jesting."

"I am certain of that," Amaru sighed. "But…in Ironforge…I do not think that some of Norfil's people were happy about our…ah, close friendship. We spent a lot of time with one another and many of his comrades saw us together. He introduced me to his family and they seemed nice, but I could not help but feel a bit odd around them, like they did not approve of me. " She smiled sadly and looked down. "Not only am I a draenei, but a courtesan as well. I am certain that is not the type of woman they would choose for their son…" She flushed deep scarlet and shook her head. "Ah, I mean, type of friend. But as long as Norfil cares for me, I shall care for him. It does not matter what others say."

The two women were quiet as Amaru looked again out the window, dreamily watching the snowfall. Leyla watched her, wondering how strongly she really felt about Norfil Bronzebeard. She was certain that there were more feelings between them that the draenei revealed, but she wasn't going to press Amaru into admitting it if she didn't want to. Once again, Leyla's thoughts drifted toward her own memories. She had been enamored with a male once, a druid of the Cenarion Circle that was quite accomplished among her people. Yet it wasn't his parents that had disapproved of her, like in Amaru's case. It had been her own that told her she would not be worthy of having such a man as a husband if she did not succeed in her training. She frowned, anger rising inside her. Who had the right to dictate who a person could and could not have feelings for? Why did race or accomplishment matter when true feelings were involved?

Her ears lowered and her slight irritation turned into regret. She admired Amaru for her persistence and ability to ignore the negative attitudes of others. Unlike her, Leyla had given up, believing the discouraging remarks of her parents were true, and buried her feelings for the druid. Her father had warned her that, despite how beautiful she was, she would never find a male among the night elves who would want an untalented and worthless woman.

"We should be sleeping," Amaru whispered with a smile before she yawned. "It is still early and will take the rest of the day to get to Ironforge. We will be very busy for the rest of the festival and will need our energy!"

Leyla nodded and crossed the slightly rumbling wagon back to her bed. She snuggled into the soft palette while Amaru continued to gaze outside the window for a moment before burrowing into her own blankets to ward off the chilly temperature. Leyla's heavy eyes began to lower as sleepiness stole over her; her final thoughts were about Amaru, the dwarven prince Norfil, and a golden eyed druid with long cerulean hair…

* * *

Had it not been for the enormous gate erected inside the very face of the mountain, Leyla would have never fathomed that the great dwarven city of Ironforge was actually carved inside the giant stone behemoth. When she first heard stories of the impenetrable stone fortress, as it was portrayed by many, she thought that the descriptions were embellished. Yet as the caravan stopped in front of the looming entryway that led into the enormous inner hall, she could scarcely contain her amazement. The night elf's nose was pressed against the frosted window. "Amazing!" she exclaimed. "It's enormous!"

Cara laughed as she pulled a thick woolen coat over shoulders. "You haven't seen anything yet," she told Leyla. "Better bundle up. You'll be pretty chilly until we make it inside."

When the horse drawn carriages were halted, the crew members and bruisers of the Red Thorns exited the carriages and began unloading their cargo. The doors of the wagons opened and the women, excited to have finally reached their destination, eagerly filed out of the carriages.

"Alright, alright, girlies, this way!" Bella squeaked from the mouth of the entryway. "I know you're eager to get warm and rested, so let's get inside, shall we?" The murmuring and excited Red Thorns wrapped themselves in heavy shawls and coats before following Bella, Raezel, Bauzher, and an escort of Ironforge guards into the large tunnel. The crew of the Red Rose followed behind them, their hands laden with the many parcel, packs, and boxes that had been unpacked from the caravans. Leyla's glowing eyes stayed glued to the high stone ceiling and the giant gilded statue of a mighty dwarf with hammers raised, her mouth agape with awe. Amaru seemed even giddier than the night elf, fidgeting with her fingers and smiling uncontrollably. Van, Issha, and Cara snickered to themselves, watching the two awestruck young Thorns.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to being able to go into an Alliance City," Dyeni said with a shudder. "Can't say that I'm not glad we won't be here long."

Leyla looked at the tauren, her brows arched. "What do you mean? I thought Cara said that the festival lasts for two weeks."

Dyeni shook her shaggy black head. "It does, but Brewfest is also celebrated in Orgrimmar. Bella divides us up so the Red Thorns can be at both cities and, well, it just makes more sense to send the girls originally from the Horde there."

"Ah," the night elf responded with a nod. For a slight sliver of a second, she thought of what it would be like to visit a Horde capital. The idea made her both nervous and giddy, which Leyla did not like at all, and she quickly pushed the absurd thought out of her head.

"I hate da cold," muttered Pallu as she wrapped her furry coat around her head to keep her long ears covered.

"As do I," sneered Shri as her glowing green eyes met with one of the dwarven sentries, who coldly returned her stare. "It will feel good to be surrounded by our own again." Her ruby lips curled into a smirk as she looked over at Dyeni. "Isn't that right?"

The tauren only rolled her eyes and ignored the blood elf's comment. Shri snickered and flipped her red hair from her shoulder as she had Pallu walked ahead of them. Despite Shri's rudeness, Leyla couldn't imagine any of the Red Thorns originally of the Horde feeling welcomed in an Alliance capital. Neutral cities like Booty Bay were one thing, but she doubted that even the signet of the Steamwheedle Cartel could ward away malicious stares, or even actions, in places like Ironforge.

As soon as they stepped out of the dark and drafty entrance into the interior of Ironforge, the air instantly became heated and soothing. The fortress surrounded by its cold mountainous stone walls was lit from floor to high ceiling with brightly blazing braziers and torches. Even though it was late in the evening, members of the Alliance filled the paved stone streets, walking to various destinations or grouped in clusters talking to one another. Laughter seemed to be the predominant noise in the din of sounds. Ironforge, it seemed, was a very friendly and welcoming city. Grateful for the much warmer atmosphere, Leyla removed her heavy cloak and inhaled deeply. The smell of metal, earth, and heat hung heavy in the air and made the night elf feel even drowsier than she had been before. The patrons of Ironforge that passed by the large group of beautiful women eyed them with curiosity, though Leyla could see a few angry glances toward the females that were not of the Alliance races.

"The city is separated into wards that make up a giant circle!" piped Amaru as she pointed in the distance to a cluster of buildings that were set inside the stone walls. "This is the Commons, where you can find the world famous Ironforge Bank and Auction House. Oh, and King Magni and his family stay in the Great Forge, where the dwarves also build their amazing creations. And the Hall of Explorers is a fascinating place where all of the world's most experienced travelers come—"

"Easy, easy, Amaru," Raezel chuckled as she walked up beside the pair. She had a large bag slung over her shoulder and wore a thick fur shawl. "Ironforge is better seen than described. She'll do better with a nice tour later on."

"Ah, you are right, Raezel," Amaru agreed with a deep blush. Before Leyla could say anything to the woman, she was walking back to Bella, who was standing at the head of the large group of women with Bauzher.

"Alright, lovelies," she called as she clapped her hands together. "For all of you that have not been with us long enough to attend Brewfest, this is one of our biggest events! My good friend, Ipfelkofer Ironkeg, began the festival many years ago as a celebration of one of Azeroth's most popular beverages. The Red Thorns have played a vital part in the festival for three years now and it is always one of our most fun and profitable events. Now, Bauzher and myself will be escorting our Horde girlies to the Hall of Mysteries where a portal to Orgrimmar is waiting. While I'm with them in Kalimdor, Raezel will be in charge here. Go with her to the Hotel District so you can unpack and get your rest. The festival begins tomorrow and we'll be busy, busy, busy for the next two weeks!"

The group of Red Thorns divided as the tauren, blood elf, troll, and orc females parted with their other comrades to join Bella, Bauzher, and a large group of the Red Thorn bruisers. Madame Bella spoke with Raezel for a while before she waved goodbye and set off with the group of women down the streets of Ironforge. The tightly clustered group of Horde women surrounded by the many goblin guards seemed more than ready to be on there way.

"We should be checking into the inn now," Raezel said over the loud noise around them. "Follow me and we will head to the Hotel District."

"Raezel, can I show Leyla around, please?" Amaru begged as she folded her hand together and smiled. "I promise, we will not be gone long!"

Raezel laughed and nodded. "There is no safer place than Ironforge, so I'm not worried about you two wandering off," she replied with a wink to Leyla, who flushed. "And I know you are familiar with the city, so just be careful and don't be gone too long."

"We promise we won't," the draenei replied with an eager nod. While the other Red Thorns followed Raezel and the bruisers that carried their numerous bags, Amaru turned to Leyla, Van, Issha, and Cara. "Let's show Leyla the Great Forge and the Auction House!"

"Ah, do we have to do it now, Am?" Van groaned with a stretch. "We were cooped up in those wagons for days. Right now, all I want is a hot bath, some cold ale, and a warm pillow."

"And don't you want to go looking for your mountain prince?" Issha added with a smirk. "I'm sure he's already knows your coming. He's probably looking for you right now."

"Or is that why you want to show Leyla around so badly?" Cara asked, grinning. "Hoping to run into your Norfil, hmm?"

"Ah, you three are terrible!" Amaru stammered with a fierce blush, swaying her tail back and forth as she balled her first. "I want to show Leyla around because I think she would enjoy Ironforge, not to ah…" She glanced away sheepishly. "…to look for Norfil…"

"Yeah, yeah, sure," Van laughed with a wave of her hand. "You can't fool us, Amaru. If you want to look for Norfil, then just admit it! Don't try to act like you don't want to run through the streets of Ironforge searching for him."

"If you three are going to act like such…such…ah…children, then you don't have to come with us!" Amaru spat as she stamped one of her hooves. "We do not need you to—"

A raucous laughter echoed through the entrance tunnel outside of the commons along with the clip-clop of hooves against the stone floor. A large troupe of dwarves was riding into the entryway of the Commons, mounted on sleek yet powerful rams. The one in the center was a particularly stocky—and Leyla guessed tall for his kind—dwarf with a thick, long beard of coppery red that was braided at the ends. The hair on his head was of the same color, tied into a high knot that looked like a ball of flame. He wore leather and mail armor beneath a cloak of gray fur and an enormous axe was slung over his shoulder. A large frost colored cat sauntered at his side, yawning lazily as it shook its thick head. The armored ram that he led into the hall by a tether bore several pelts and carcasses of freshly slain wolves, bears, and boars.

A strange squeak came from Amaru's mouth. Van and Issha grinned from ear to ear as the draenei began straightening her skirts and hair. Then, after she draped her sheer silk shawl around her shoulder, she turned away from the band of dwarves and pretended to glance in the other direction.

Leyla looked at Cara, who was stifling giggles. "What is she doing?" she whispered with a chuckle.

Cara sighed and shook her head. "Playing coy, I would imagine," she laughed. She nodded to the red haired dwarf that was handing his mount to a stable master. "That's Norfil Bronzebeard."

Looking across the entryway, Leyla observed the dwarf that chuckled with his comrades, who were giving him hearty slaps on the back. Norfil Bronzebeard, grinning widely beneath his bushy mustache, glanced in their direction. His small eyes widened as they found the group of women amongst the crowd, more specifically the blue skinned draenei. His friends guffawed and nudged him playfully as the dwarf's barely visible cheeks reddened. He cleared his throat, attempted to smooth down his bramble bush of a beard, and strode toward the bridge.

When he was a few paces away from them, the dwarf coughed to get the group of women's attention. It was then that Amaru turned in his direction and her face lit up with a broad smile. "Good evenin', ladies," Norfil greeted the Red Thorns congenially. His voice was deep and thick with the Dwarvish accent, but pleasant. "Glad to see ya again here in Ironforge!"

"Good evening, your highness," they replied with polite curtsies.

"It is wonderful to see you again, Norfil!" Amaru exclaimed in an elated voice. Her sky blue cheeks were tinted red. "It has been too long!"

"It is always a pleasure to see ya, Ms. Ama," the prince said with a low bow. He lifted his hand and Amaru delicately placed hers in it. She giggled as his lips, peaking beneath the bush of mustache, kissed it gently. "And aye, it has been many months since I've last laid eyes on ya beautiful face. I've been countin' the days 'til Brewfest."

"Oh have you?" Amaru purred playfully.

"Aye, m'lady," Norfil replied with a deeper blush. "The days between our visits are too numerous and the occasions we have together are too few. I cherish the moments I am able to be in ya presence. I've been as impatient as a lad before Winter Veil waitin' for ya."

Giggling, the draenei tipped her head to the side and battered her long lashes. "You are too kind, Norfil, and your words always make me flush," she cooed. "I have missed you."

"And I you, Ms. Ama." He chuckled as the large frostsaber that had followed him purred thickly and rubbed its head against Amaru's thigh. "And of course Bast has as well."

"I missed her, too," Amaru laughed as she kneeled down to cuddle the cat that licked her cheek affectionately.

"I think I'm going to throw up," Issha whispered behind Cara.

"Norfil, let me introduce to you my friend and the newest Red Thorn." Amaru gestured to the night elf at her side. "This is Leyla Jadefern of Darnassus. It is her first time in Ironforge. And I know you remember Cara, Van, and Issha."

"Of course, good to see you ladies again! And Lady Jadefern, let me give ya a hearty welcome to the land of Dun Morogh and the capital of my people!" Norfil replied with a smile. "Any friend of Ms. Ama's is a friend of mine! Please, make ya'rself at home in our city and if there is anything ya need, perhaps a guided tour, then do not hesitate to ask!"

"Thank you, your highness," Leyla replied with a bow.

"Ah, please, call me Norfil," the dwarven hunter laughed heartily as he hooked his thumbs into his belt. "I respect the night elf custom of formalities, but it isn't necessary here in Ironforge. We are all allies and friends! Have ya been tended to? I am certain that ya journey was long and you are quite weary."

"We have not gone to the inn yet," Amaru replied as she rose and patted Bast's large head. "I was going to show Leyla around first."

"Well when ya have the chance, I suggest that you visit our Auction House. Largest of the Alliance cities, ya know. We are most known for the Great Forge however. Quite a sight to see if this is ya first time here." Norfil fidgeted with one of his beard's braids and cleared his throat. "If ya would like, I'd be glad to show ya 'round a bit before ya retire for the night."

"That would be lovely," Leyla replied, giving Amaru a quick sidelong smirk.

"Ah, I think we are going to turn in," Issha yawned with a nod to her sister. "All that carriage riding gave me an awful cramp and I'm ready to relax."

"I'm afraid I'm fairly weary myself," added Cara. "We'll see you back at the inn." The strawberry-blond gave Amaru a wink before the three women curtsied to Norfil, said goodbye to Leyla and Amaru, and walked away into the crowds of Ironforge.

"Well then, shall we be off?" Norfil said and the trio, accompanied by the large frostsaber Bast, began walking through the busy streets of the Commons. "I heard ya were in Booty Bay for the Crimson Garden. Terribly sorry I was unable to attend. Tore me up inside to miss ya perform, but we've been havin' a bit of problems with the Dark Iron dwarves lately. Nothin' that ya need to worry ya'selves about, though. Brewfest will be heavily guarded and within the safe walls of Iornforge." He smiled and his tanned cheeks flushed red. "I do hope that you will be dancing again this year."

"But of course, Norfil," Amaru giggled. "I always enjoy performing for Brewfest…and for you. By the way, how was the hunt?"

"Could'na have asked for a better one!" he exclaimed proudly as he thrust out his chest. "The ceremonial opening banquet will be one to remember! The gods were definitely on our side this past week. We've brought back more than enough to feed all that attend the Tapping of the Keg Feast tomorrow." He looked at Leyla and grinned. "Ya are in for quite a treat, Lady Jadefern. Ya will all be cordially invited the banquet!"

"I am looking forward to it," Leyla said with earnest excitement.

Amaru's smile turned into a slight frown. "You didn't get hurt this year, did you?"

Grinning sheepishly, Norfil scratched his bulbous nose. "Ah, just a few broken ribs and some bruisin'. Nothing serious, Ms. Ama."

"Oh, Norfil, you must be careful!" the draenei cooed with concern as she laid a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Ah, nothin' a bit of salve and a good night's rest can't cure, I assure ya," he replied. His gloved hand reached up to touch hers. "But m'thinks that won't be necessary after feeling your soothing touch."

Amaru blushed and she and the dwarf stared at one another for a long moment. Leyla turned her head and fidgeted with the end of the sash around her waist. She was quite uncomfortable with all of the coy affection going on between the two. As much as she wanted to see Ironforge, she was feeling a bit out of place around the couple. She was certain that they desired time alone together and Norfil had offered to give her a tour only to spend more time with Amaru. If she knew how to get back to the inn, Leyla would have excused herself a while ago.

The night elf coughed and the pair broke their gaze and flushed deeply. "T-the Auction House is up here, Lady Jadefern," Norfil stammered as he pointed to a building that seemed crammed with people trying to get in and out. "There's nothing you can't find or sell. Seems like someone is always willin' to give money for just about—"

"Your highness." An Ironforge sentry ran up to Norfil, saluted, and stood at attention. When Norfil nodded at him, the guard continued speaking. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but your father has requested your presence immediately."

The prince sighed and frowned, his head jerking slightly toward Amaru as an eyebrow raised. The sentry shrugged, as if sympathizing with him, and Norfil sighed again. "Very well, if the old goat is that impatient." He faced the two Red Thorns and bowed deeply. "So sorry, m'ladies, but it seems as if duty calls." He reached out and took Amaru's hand and kissed it. "Ms. Ama, I do hope that we will be able to spend some time together before the celebration begins, but if not you shall certainly see me at the banquet. It would be my pleasure if ya would serve me my first stein of beer."

Giggling, the draenei lowered her eyes and nodded. "I would be honored, Norfil," she replied.

Norfil smiled and said something in a foreign language that could have only been Dwarvish. The words were a bit rough, but had a tinge of melodic lightness as well. After he finished speaking, Amaru laughed—while turning a shade of bright red—and replied to him in the same language. The two shared a chuckle before Norfil bowed to Leyla. "A pleasure to meet ya, Lady Jadefern. I bid you goodnight." The prince and the sentry strode away with Bast trotting behind them.

Amaru stared after Norfil, clutching her hand gently to her chest, her eyes lowered dreamily. "So," Leyla tried to say without laughing. "A little more than friends, eh?"

Giving her a sidelong smirk, Amaru only giggled and covered her lips sheepishly. "Come, let us go back to the inn," the draenei said with a smile. Leyla laughed, shaking her head as she noted the obvious change in Amaru's demeanor. Her tail was swishing back and forth and there was a slight hop in her gat as the pair navigated their way through the crowds of the Commons and back toward the Hotel District. How fortunate, Leyla mused with slight sadness, that Amaru had someone that could make her feel that happy…

* * *

A/N: This chapter was really fun to write because it is not only filled with hints about the upcoming events of the "Brewfest Arcs", but storylines that will be explored in later arcs. I'll let you be the judge of what some of those storylines may be :) This chapter also revealed more about Amaru and Raezel, both of which are complex characters that I am going to enjoy exploring in the up coming chapters and those after.

I am not a dwarfXdraenei fan or anything, but I have to say that I find the pairing oddly adorable. I don't want to say much else about that or it will spoil the upcoming chapters :) Norfil's pet name for Amaru, Ms. Ama, once again comes from my own flirtatious conversations with the real Norfil on BDF. His pet frostsaber's name, Bast, comes from the Egyptian cat goddess's name.

The Brewfest begins in Chapter 10! :)


	10. Chapter 10: The Tapping of the Keg

A/N: I seem to be apologizing for delays before every chapter as of late, but I have good reason this time. Fire Dancer, my other story, is nearing its end and I have been wanting to focus on updating it as much as I can. I hate to put Sirens of Azeroth on the back burner, but FD is my baby and is only a few chapters shy of being completed. Therefore, until FD is finished, SoA may not be as updated very often, but I promise that it will not be on hiatus or anything. FD should be finished soon and when it is, SoA (as well as my new story) will be my focus. Thanks for your patience and enjoy the opening of the Brewfest! :)

* * *

Chapter 10: The Tapping of the Keg

Leyla awoke the next morning to a soothing warmth and the strangely comforting scents of metals, earth, and some delicious smelling baked good. She stirred in the covers of her bed, thick pelts of wool and cotton, and slowly let her eyes open to the bright orange torchlight that spilled in through the windows of the inn. The hotel the Red Thorns now occupied was not overly lavish yet cozy, which seemed to be the style of the dwarves, and was far more comfortable than the confining wagons they had traveled in for almost a week prior. The Hotel District was a far enough distance away from the Commons and the Great Forge that the usual din that filled the mountain city was a bare rumbling in the distance, leaving the residential area pleasantly quiet. Inhaling deeply, Leyla burrowed beneath her blankets, enjoying the mind-numbing warmth and pleasurable aromas. She had absolutely no desire to leave her bed.

Amaru's face, her lips curled into a large smile and her silvery eyes shinning brightly, suddenly appeared in front of Leyla's. "Good morning, Leyla!" she chirped brightly.

Grunting groggily, Leyla blinked at Amaru for a moment before yawning. "Morning, Amaru," she replied in a murmur.

"Did you sleep well?" the draenei asked in an excited tone. Amaru was much too cheery in the mornings, she had discovered when they first started rooming together. Leyla was, needless to say, not a morning elf.

Nodding with an intelligible grunt, Leyla closed her eyes again and brought her blankets up over her nose. "Oh, come on!" Amaru cooed as she pulled at Leyla's pelt. "It's late in the morning! You cannot sleep the day away! There is so much to do before the banquet tonight!"

"Amaru, don't make me come over there and sap you," grumbled Van from the other side of the bedroom where she and Issha were sharing a bed. Her shock of pink hair was the only thing visible above her blankets. Cara had just begun to awaken in the bed adjacent to them, looking over with murderous half-lidded eyes at the draenei that was already dressed and ready for the day.

"Yeah, give us a bit more time to sleep," groaned the strawberry-blond woman.

"We've been doing nothing but sleeping for the past week!" Amaru scolded the women as she crossed her arms and stamped an impatient hoof. "The Brewfest banquet is tonight and we have much to do in order to prepare! Raezel said we would be meeting at noon. We'll have no time to sight-see if you all sleep all day!"

"We've been to Ironforge plenty of times," Van sighed as she rolled over. "It's not like we haven't seen everything already."

"But Leyla hasn't been here before, and I know she wants to see the city!" Leyla turned to the night elf and smiled brightly. "Isn't that right?"

Leyla grunted again, but nodded. She was eager to see more of the dwarven capital, but her curiosity was diminished with the idea of having to leave her cozy bed.

"Well then you two have at it," Cara yawned loudly. "I'm not leaving this bed until Raezel comes to drag me out of it."

Van grumbled in agreement while Issha had not been awoken at all by the conversation. Amaru rolled her eyes and sighed. "Well then how about it, Leyla?" she asked. "We can go and have breakfast and then I'll show you around Ironforge!"

Leyla's nose wriggled at the mention of food. During their journey to the dwarven capital, the Red Thorns had been limited to mostly dried rations, breads, and fruits. The appetizing scent beneath the odor of metal and earth and the though of a warm and freshly prepared meal made the night elf's stomach grumble and her desire to stay in bed waned. "Mmm, okay," she yawned, rising from the blankets and sitting up. "Let me get dressed and we can go."

Amaru bit her lip with barely contained excitement as her friend dazedly got out of the bed and padded across the room to her belongings in the closet. The draenei's tale thumped rhythmically against the mattress and she hummed quietly while Leyla refreshed herself in the bathing room adjacent to their quarters and dressed in a red tunic and soft leather boots she had bought before leaving Booty Bay. By the time she was finished, both her hunger and curiosity had grown and she was more than ready to leave with Amaru.

"We'll go to a tavern across the street for breakfast!" the draenei said as they walked down the stairs of the inn. Amaru held up the hem of her elegant amethyst robe as she gracefully maneuvered down the steps, the cuffs around her ankles and hooves gleaming in the light of the mounted torches. "They have the best food in Ironforge. Norfil took me there during my first visit.

Amaru didn't see the smirk on Leyla's lips behind her. "So was that dwarvish you were speaking last night?" Leyla asked.

Nodding, Amaru turned around and smiled. "Yes, I picked up quite a bit during my first journeys here," she explained. "Norfil taught me conversational phrases and basic words, but I learned most of what I know from listening. I am not fluent, but I know enough to understand people and speak back."

Leyla did not know any foreign languages besides Common and Darnassian. The little bit of Thalassian she knew was only because of its similarity to her people's native speech. Perhaps it would be wise for her to learn different tongues should she decide to remain a Red Thorn. On the other hand, most races of the Alliance knew Common and it wouldn't be too necessary to become versed in any of their other tongues. The only language she could imagine would be useful to know to speak with other races would be…

She flushed red and shook her head at the absurd idea. Leyla could never fathom she would have the audacity, or the chance, to learn how to speak orcish.

The pair of Red Thorns walked across the somewhat busy center street of the Hotel District that was occupied mostly by travelers moving out of the inns they had inhabited during the night. Amaru pointed out the tavern they were headed to, a large establishment that was buzzing with activity.

"It seems as if everyone eats here," she sighed as they pushed through the doors of the tavern and right into a large crowd of people that were waiting to be seated. "But it is the most popular tavern in Ironforge. I promise you the wait is worth it!"

Leyla wasn't going to protest. The aromas of the cooking foods that lofted from the hidden kitchens made her mouth water and her stomach rumble with anticipation. She observed the patrons of the restaurant laughing and talking heartily as they enjoyed large plates of delectable looking dishes. She hoped they wouldn't have to wait too long.

A harried looking dwarf in an apron pushed her way through the crowd of people, shouting orders to servers and assuring impatient customers that it would not be long before they were seated. As she passed by Amaru and Leyla, the woman did a double take and stared at the draenei with a cocked brow. "Would ye name be Amaru?" she asked as she put her hands at her thick hips.

Amaru blinked, exchanged a glance with Leyla, and looked down at the dwarf she clearly did not know. "Ah, yes it is," she replied hesitantly.

The server threw up her hands and let out an exasperated sigh. "By Khaz'goroth's hammer, thank ye!" she exclaimed with a roll of her eyes. "I been askin' that of every draenei woman that's walked in here since this morning!" She turned around and motioned for them to follow her. "Come, your table is upstairs."

The two Red Thorns looked at one another, both visibly bewildered, but trailed behind the dwarf through the crowd of waiting patrons and the clusters of tables in the tavern. She took them up the stairs to the second level of the building. The upper floor was filled with occupied tables, yet there were wider spaces between them and less of a crowd. The only vacant table was in the far corner of the eating area. It was draped with a white tablecloth and adorned with candles set into gilded golden holders. A loaf of freshly baked bread, a frosted pitcher of an amber colored liquid, and baskets of fresh fruits and creamy cheeses surrounded the candles. A large bouquet of blue and white flowers made the whole presentation look all the more than inviting.

"Please, sit," the server said congenially to the awestruck women. Leyla and Amaru settled into the chairs at the table while the dwarf filled their goblets with the amber drink. "It'll just be a moment before yer food arrives."

Leyla couldn't take her eyes off the mouth-watering dishes while Amaru was drawn to the exotic flowers. "This is from Norfil!" she exclaimed, reaching out to pick up the bouquet. She put her nose into their petals and inhaled their scent. "These flowers are called frost thistles. He picked one for me the first day we met."

Amaru leaned forward to let Leyla smell her bouquet. The frost thistles had a light but pleasant scent and Leyla closed her eyes as she breathed it in. "I'm beginning to believe more and more that there are stronger feelings between you two than you let on, Amaru," the night elf said with a smirk as she leaned back in her chair. "It certainly seems that Norfil has more than a small fondness for you."

Flushing red, Amaru coyly bowed her head as she brought the flowers to her nose again. "Perhaps," she murmured behind the thistles and delicately fingered one of the snow-white petals.

Three dwarves carrying several plates of steaming food walked over to their table and began placing them on its surface. "Compliments of Prince Norfil Bronzebeard," one of them, a yellow haired female with blue eyes, said as she put a large platter of sausages in the center. Leyla looked up from the appetizing meat to thank the server, yet her words became instantly caught on her tongue. The dwarf was staring at Amaru, her small eyes narrowed and cold beneath a frown that was clear in its emotions. Her thin pink lips were set in a scowl that was equally unpleasant. The draenei was too enamored with the flowers and food being arranged on the table to notice. Yet Leyla, taking a moment to furtively glance at the other female server, noted that the blond dwarf was not the only one that looked unhappy with serving the pair, or more specifically Amaru.

Leyla cleared her throat and the blond server was snapped out of her murderous gaze and looked at the Red Thorn. Her chubby cheeks flushed when she met Leyla's reproachful gaze and quickly looked way. "Enjoy yer breakfast," she muttered wryly before walking away with the other servers.

"Oh, Leyla, you are in for a treat!" Amaru said excitedly as she placed her linen napkin in her lap and reached for the platter of sausages. "This is a traditional dwarven breakfast! Their foods are so delicious! Eat up!"

Deciding not to tell Amaru of the servers' cold glances, Leyla put her own napkin in her lap and joined the draenei in the meal. The food was indeed delicious and Leyla thoroughly enjoyed everything that had been served. The thick sausages, called bratwurst, were well spiced and had just a bit of sweetness to them. There was also a hot cheese porridge, tarts filled with fruits and jellies, and roasted herb potatoes. Leyla liked the apple ale most of all. Amaru explained that ales and beers were the customary drinks of the dwarves and there were several different flavors and kinds that were consumed everyday or for special occasions.

"Brewfest is all about the dwarves' love for beer," she said after biting into a blueberry tart. "The original celebration was held a long ago to keep peace between the three dwarven clans, but after the War of the Three Hammers, the Ironforge Clan decided to keep the tradition for themselves to commemorate the defeat over the Dark Iron Clan. Now, it is meant to honor the ideals of brotherhood and camaraderie."

Leyla knew the story of the War of Three Hammers, the civil war during which the three dwarf clans vied for supremacy over the others after their High King's death, but she never knew Brewfest had ties to the legendary battle. Amaru seamed quite versed in dwarven history and Leyla listened intently as she spoke about the origins of Ironforge and cultural facts about the dwarves. The night elf was genuinely interested and, she had to admit to herself, it was better than hearing Amaru gush about Norfil.

When they finished breakfast and thanked the server that had first shown them to the table, Amaru and Leyla left the tavern. With her stomach full and the effects of the ale making her feel quite light headed, Leyla had a growing desire to return to the inn and bundle back under her covers. Yet with noon approaching soon, Amaru was eager to begin their tour.

The two Red Thorns spent the remainder of the morning walking through the various areas of Ironforge. The city was divided into levels called depths that rose from beneath the surface of the ground all the way up to the highest elevation of the mountain. Each depth contained various wards, such as the Commons, the Great Forge, and the Mystic Ward. Many of the wards were restricted to all except for members of the Ironforge guard and other military personnel, but there was nonetheless much to see. Amaru and Leyla began in the Commons, where the bustling crowds of the Auction House and the Bank surrounded them. There was a large presence of every Alliance race there, especially dwarves and gnomes, and they all seemed to be clambering to either sell or buy a plethora of goods that were being solicited. Leyla couldn't admit that she particularly liked the Auction House, as the raucous people seemed much too harried and rushed to remember manners, and was glad when Amaru took her to the center ward of Ironforge, the Great Forge. The tall circular area was surprisingly mild in temperature considering the forge sat atop a gigantic pit of molten lava. Soot and sweat covered dwarves worked at the anvils and blacksmithing stations, welding and crafting various metal weapons, armors, and other items. Patrons looking to buy conversed with the blacksmiths, haggling prices and describing their visions for powerful new items. The men looked up from their labors as the two Thorns walked through the work areas. They smiled broadly and waved to them, some calling out and flirting with them heartily. Leyla and Amaru only giggled and congenially flirted back, leaving the dwarves laughing and a little bit happier.

They toured through the Mystic Ward, the Hall of Explorers, and the gnome sub-city of Tinker Town, where they caught up with Issha and Van. The two twins were showing Leyla the Deeprun Tram—at which point she became giddy with the idea of being able to travel to Stormwind—when the distance boom of a large clock sounded the arrival of noon.

"Better get back to the inn," Issha said as they walked back through the tunnel that connected Tinker Town to the tram's station. "We've got to get ready for the big celebration tonight!"

"The Tapping of the Keg Banquet is an invitation only event," Van explained. "All of the big names of Ironforge will be there, including the royal family, the leaders of the gnomes, and renowned warriors who have made a name for themselves among the two races. A lot of humans come from Stormwind, of course, but none of the royals usually. A lot of nobles, paladins, and rangers though."

Leyla suddenly found herself blushing when she thought of Darcen. It would be nice to see the ranger again. The night elf's cheeks flushed even more when she wondered if Rinji would be at Brewfest in Orgrimmar. It was her earnest hope that she would see both of her new friends again.

The four Red Thorns made their way back to the Great Forge and to one of the torch lit tunnels that branched out from the central area. Leyla hadn't noticed before, as the crowds that filled the street were already thick with people passing through, but there were several dwarves with ram drawn carts entering the tunnel as well. The carts were filled primarily with kegs, but also held large crates, bags, and other parcels. Brown tabards bearing the symbol of a frothy mug hung on the side of the carts.

The Red Thorns followed the procession to the end of the hall where a pair of massive iron doors had been propped open. "By the light of Elune!" Leyla exclaimed as her eyes widened at the sight beyond the doorway. The tunnel led into an enormous circular hall that had been perfectly hollowed out of the mountain rock. Gilded statues of dwarven kings and warriors stood as pillars beneath the seemingly fathomless ceiling that was shadowed in darkness. At the front of the chamber was a three-tiered platform that held a long stone slab elevated by large golden bricks.

Several dwarves and goblins were rushing about the chamber, nailing together long dining tables and folding out wooden chairs to accompany them. The large kegs were being lined up and stacked along the wall where dwarves dressed in odd green overalls, white stockings, and hats decorated with long quail feathers fussed over the branded barrels that were no doubt filled with beers and ales.

"What is this place?" Leyla breathed out as she nearly toppled into a dwarf carrying a rolled up banner.

"The Great Hall of Ironforge," Amaru replied, smiling widely at the awestruck elf. "It is where the royal family holds all of their formal dinners. Brewfest is always started here by the Tapping of the Keg Banquet, which is presided by the King of Ironforge, Magni Bronzebeard."

"The King of Ironforge," Leyla repeated as she looked to the tiered platform where a line of elegant stone and gold chairs sat behind the stone table. "You mean, Norfil's father?"

Amaru frowned, cast a wary glance around, and leaned in close to Leyla. "Well, not exactly," she whispered. "Norfil is not King Magni's true son. He is actually his brother's, Muradin Bronzebread. Muardin had, ah…" The draenei tapped her chin and thought before her eyes widened. "…ah, yes, wanderlust from an early age. He spent much of his time away from Ironforge, exploring Azeroth and acting as a liaison with Lordaeron. Norfil told me that, though he loved and respected his real father, he was closer to King Magni, especially since the king only had a daughter and his wife died in childbirth. When Muradin fell in the Third War, Magni decided to adopt Norfil as his own. It was more so done because the king had no male heirs, but I think that he always desired a son."

"Ah," Leyla murmured thoughtfully, looking at the smaller thrones that bordered the largest one. "But what of his daughter? It sounds as if the king cares for his adopted son more than his real child."

"Ah, Moira…" Amaru said the name with a sad frown. "I have only met her once. She is a very nice woman and her and Norfil were as close as brother and sister, but I think there was some tension between her and her father. Moira was headstrong and stubborn, much like Norfil can be at times, but I think her and Magni did not get along well."

"Was?" Leyla said. "Did she die?"

Shaking her head, the draenei looked furtively to her left and right before speaking again. "No, but she has not been seen for many months. Norfil sent me a letter a while ago telling me that she had been kidnapped by the Dark Iron clan. Yet…well…there is a rumor that she may not have been kidnapped at all, that she—"

"Hey you two!" Van called out as she waved to the pair. "What are you standin' around for? Raezel is waiting for us!"

Amaru shrugged at Leyla. The night elf's curiosity would have to be assuaged later. The two women walked over to a less crowded area of the Great Hall where all of the Red Thorns were gathered at a pair of tables, talking and laughing animatedly.

"Bout time you lot showed up," Raezel greeted them with a smirk. "We couldn't wait on you all afternoon!"

"Sorry, Raezel," Amaru replied with a blush. "We got a little carried away looking around."

"Well, gather up then, we've got no more time to waste." She turned around and put a hand to her mouth. "Oi, Ole Ironkeg, we're all here now!"

A stocky ash-blond dwarf hobbled over the group of women. He was wearing the same odd overalls as the other dwarves and goblins, yet his were made of an obviously more expensive brown material embroidered with gold. He wore a ruffled white shirt beneath it and a velvet brown hat atop his head. His tiny eyes were squinted above puffy crimson cheeks, a bulbous nose, and a large grin that seemed permanent.

"Well, then, all ye pretty lasses here?" the dwarf said in a roaring voice and equally loud laugh. "Good, good, time's a waistin' and the brew is'na gonna wait much longer!" He tossed back his head and chuckled again, his long braids waving wildly. "Well, then, firs' things firs'. The name's Ipfelkofer Ironkeg. I know it's a mouthful to say, sober or drunk, so jus' call me Ironkeg. Me an' my partner, Tapper Swindlekeg, we run the Brewfest, he in Orgrimmar and I here. It's a pleasure to work with Bella's girls again, always a pleasure! Brewfest, though it has always seen its share of success since we started celebratin' it with all races, has definitely done loads better ever since the Red Thorns have become a part of our little festival. It'll be our pleasure to work with ye again!"

He clapped is large hands together, smiling toothily at the gathered women. "Now, for those of ye that are new to our little fest—" Leyla noticed he winked at her. "—you'll be handlin' most of the entertainment that doesn't have to do with drinkin'. I know that plenty of you lasses are talented as well as pretty as peaches, so it'll be yer jobs to keep our patrons willin' to stay around longer. 'Cuz the longer they stay, the more they drink!" The dwarf laughed heartily again and slapped his thigh. "When yer not showin' off yer skills, ye'll be helpin' serve and jus' keepin' our patrons company. I know that ye lasses can handle it and will help bring lots of people here!

"Ye'll want to dress all pretty tonight! Lots o' big wigs and well known veterans of war comin' to the banquet. A few of ye'll be performin' while the rest'll be keepin' the ale and beer flowin'. Tomorrow, the Brewfest'll be startin' and I'll be keepin' ye busy for the next two weeks! Now go and get yer'selves all dolled up. The banquet will be this evenin'!"

Talking excitedly amongst each other, the Red Thorns rose from their seats at the table and moved to exit the door of the chamber. "Ah, Lady Amaru, good to see ye again!" Ironkeg exclaimed warmly as he approached the draenei and the elf. His beady eyes swept to Leyla and squinted above a broad grin. "And ye must be Lady Leyla Jadefern. Raezel's told me so much about ye."

"Oh, she has?" Leyla murmured as she let the dwarf take her hand and kiss the back of it.

Raezel, standing beside Ironkeg, grinned and crossed her arms. "I told him how popular your act was at the Crimson Garden," the woman said so proudly that it made Leyla flush.

"Ye've got quite a knack for the harp, have ye?" Ironkeg said with a waggle of his thick eyebrows. His eyes swept up and down Leyla's lithe form. "Mm, and yer quite the dish, aren't ye? Yes, I think she'll be perfect, Rae."

"Perfect?" the night elf repeated with a cock of her long brows. "Perfect for what?"

"Why, tonight's entertainment, o' course!" Ironkeg exclaimed with a laugh. "Lady Amaru's performance last year caused quite a stir and was well received, but I think I'd like to throw in somethin' a little new along with it." His brows raised and he grinned at them. "So whadda ye say, lasses?"

Leyla looked at Amaru, who nodded enthusiastically. Leyla felt a giddy nervousness churn in her stomach. Performing for a crowd at Booty Bay was one thing. She was proud of herself for surviving the experience, yet the idea of playing her harp in front of the nobles and royal families of the dwarves, gnomes, and humans made her feel even more anxious than she had when Raezel first told her she would be on center stage during the Crimson Garden. Yet when would she ever get the opportunity to do such a thing again?

"Um, sure, I suppose so," Leyla replied as her heart fluttered.

"And of course, I will as well!" Amaru piped.

"Wonderful!" Ironkeg laughed as he clapped again, his rosy cheeks further reddening. Leyla had to wonder if the dwarf was drunk already. "Then get ready, me lasses! The night awaits!"

* * *

Time passed oddly in Ironforge, as the absence of natural light and windows that opened up to the outside world made it difficult to determine what period of day it was. Only the phantom clock of the city in the mountain, its ring echoing within the caverns, hollows, and passageways of the capital, alerted its denizens of the time.

When the hours of evening came, the Great Hall began to fill slowly with attendees of the Tapping of the Keg Banquet. Inhabitants of Ironforge, both dwarves and gnomes, left their workshops, business, or posts to join in the night of revelry. The Deeprun Tram was filled to capacity with travelers from Stormwind; there was a steady stream of nobles, renowned warriors, and other figureheads of the human city arriving at the tram's station. Dressed in elegant robes, intricate and lustrous armors, and formal garments, they jovially made their way to the enormous banquet hall where a welcoming atmosphere awaited them. Banners bearing the mark of Brewfest hung from the rock walls; the long dining tables were decorated with gilded candles,  
beautiful stoneware dishes, and golden steins waiting to be filled. Countless barrels of alcohol waited to be consumed and the distant smell of roasting meats lofted seductively through the air. Yet nothing was more inviting than the beautiful Red Thorns, clad in luxurious gowns, waiting to greet them at the door.

The women showed the patrons of the banquet to their tables, chatting with them congenially as they found their seats. Amaru, dressed in a gossamer pearl gown, could barely hide her excitement as she and Leyla waited on the ends of the head table at the front of the room. Leyla was anxious as well, yet more so out of nervousness. Not only had she been volunteered to play for the entire hall, but Ironkeg also requested that the two women act as servers for those that would join the king at his table. The night elf smoothed down her amethyst gown and swept back a lock of her similarly colored hair, self-consciously wondering if she looked presentable enough to meet the royal family of the dwarves. She glanced over at Amaru, who gave her a smile and a nod that the draenei no doubt hoped would be comforting. Yet when the blare of bellowing horns echoed throughout the chamber, Leyla jumped in her skin and her nervousness increased even more. The entire room of guests stood and turned toward the procession that was entering the room.

Two rows of Ironforge guards were at the head of the procession, clad in gleaming gold and silver armors with massive hammers and swords hanging proudly from their waists. The guards on the end carried tall banners bearing the crest of Ironforge that waved proudly above the heads of those that proceeded in. Directly behind the guards, Leyla had to assume, was King Magni Bronzebeard. He wore silver and crimson armor with two giant hammers strapped to his broad back. His hair was as red as Norfil's, who walked behind him with the frostsaber Bast trotting at his side, and he wore a beard that was just as long. For anyone that wasn't aware of Norfil's true parentage, it could be easily believed that he was Magni's son. The two shared many similar facial characteristics; Magni's face, of course, was more aged. His eyes had the ferocity of a lion's stare, yet there was a weariness to his gaze that made him look much older than he probably was.

Behind Norfil and the king came several other dwarves followed by a troupe of gnomes lead by one that wore very odd metal armor and a large pair of goggles. A group of humans accompanied them, as well as a few draenei and night elves. The hall was quiet and respectful as the procession made their way to the front of the room. The majority of them went to sit at the tables near the front of platform while King Magni, Norfil, the strangely dressed gnome, and a couple of humans mounted the steps to the head table. Amaru and Leyla bowed politely as the nobles took their seats; the night elf saw the draenei exchange a quick smirk with Norfil.

King Magni remained standing in front of the table and raised his hands toward the silent room. "Welcome, brothers and sisters of the Alliance!" his bellowing voice reverberated around the cavern. "I, Thane Magni Bronzebeard, welcome ye all to the city of Ironforge for Brewfest, a celebration of the bonds of brotherhood, friendship, and honor! Long ago, when there existed bonds between the clans of the dwarves, we shared the bountiful harvests of the earth together. Our ancestors' most plentiful crop was barley and they created from it many things, including beers that became renowned all over Azeroth. Though the bonds we had with our brothers are gone, there are new links to be celebrated among the races we share a union with! For you, honored defenders of the Alliance, for all of us, we celebrate Brewfest together!"

The gathered guests of the hall clapped and cheered excitedly. A dwarf and a goblin wheeled forward a giant keg on a cart to the foot of the platform. "For you, my brothers and sisters, my comrades!" King Magni exclaimed as he gestured to the barrel. "For you, I give this offering of camaraderie and honor. Drink and be merry! Celebrate and enjoy this time of peace together! Forget the troubles that we face outside these walls and revel in happiness!"

More noises of celebration echoed inside the hall as Magni took a tap from one of the dwarves. Using his brawny strength, the king drove the tap into the opening of the barrel and twisted it. When the tap was fitted and secured, he took a large stein from the goblin at the side of the keg, put it beneath the spout of the tap, and drew a tall glass of the frothy beer.

"Zicke-zicka, zicke-zicka, hoi, hoi, hoi!" the king exclaimed, lifting the stein to the crowd before tossing back his head and chugging its contents. The dwarf did not spill a drop and the gathered patrons of the banquet applauded until he drained the mug and wiped his mouth. "Drink and feast, my friends! Enjoy Brewfest!"

The hall became a flurry of excited chatter and movement as the dwarven and goblin servers began to tap the numerous kegs around the room and wheel in carts and trays of roasted meats, fresh breads, fruits, and vegetables, and sweet desserts. The clinking of filled mugs and silverware against plates made a din of delicate chimes that added to the joyful revelry.

Leyla busied herself taking the filled steins of beer to the diners at the head table. She smiled as she delivered them their drinks. The gnome in the strange metal armor grinned broadly at her and raised his glowing green goggles to scan his large eyes up and down the night elf's form when she came to his side. When his gaze became affixed to her bust, a female gnome with tight white curls at his left hit him upside the head with what looked like a wrench.

"S-s-sorry, my dear, just admiring the…ah…young lady's necklace," the gnome chuckled nervously as he rubbed his bald pate.

"If I catch you admiring again, Geblin, I'll knock the cogs out of your noggin'!" the female gnome threatened with a scowl. "And she's not even wearing a necklace…"

The gnome named Gelbin blushed scarlet as he returned his goggles to his eyes. "Thank ya, lovely elf," he muttered as Leyla giggled and filled his cup. The female gnome glared angrily at her and Leyla decided, for Gelbin's sake, it was best for her to continue moving down the table.

Realizing with a giddy jolt that the person next to Gelbin was the King Magni Bronzebeard, Leyla hesitated for a moment, grasping the large mug in her hand tightly to keep her trembling from sloshing the frothy amber beverage onto the floor. She hoped that Amaru would get to the king before she did, but the draenei was quite preoccupied.

"Your drink, Prince Norfil," Amaru purred sweetly to the dwarf as she bent down a little lower than necessary to place a filled stein in front of his plate.

"Mmm, my sincerest thanks to ye, m'lady," Norfil replied in a low tone as he winked at her. The pair laughed, staring at one another coyly for a long while.

Leyla nearly groaned aloud, but instead gathered her courage to walk over to Magni's side. "A-a drink for you, King Magni," she said in as calm a tone as she could manage, delicately placing the stein on the table.

"Hmm?" Magni looked up at her, his small eyes blinking slowly. The king looked oddly bewildered for a minute, as if he had not been paying attention to his surroundings at all. Yet at the sight of the beautiful woman at his side, he smiled kindly and nodded. "M'thanks, sweet elf." He raised his mug in a gesture of toast and took a large gulp.

"Father, ye remember Lady Amaru, don't ye?" Norfil spoke up next to Magni, gesturing to the draenei who curtsied cordially.

"Ah yes," the king said with a nod of recognition. "Good to see you again, Lady Amaru. Ye look even more beautiful than I last saw ye. Norfil's been talkin' 'bout ye quite often as of late."

Norfil's cheeks grew red and he scratched his head as Amaru blushed fiercely as well. "It is good to see you again as well, your majesty," she said with another bow. "Ah, this is my friend, Leyla Jadefern. She is a new Red Thorn."

"A pleasure, your majesty," Leyla formally greeted him, mimicking Amaru's gesture.

"Likewise, Lady Jadefern," Magni said with another smile. "It always lifts me spirits to see such young beauty in these halls."

"You flatter me, King Magni," replied a blushing Leyla. She smirked at Amaru, who had locked gazes with Norfil again. "Ahem, we better keep serving, Amaru. We don't want to keep anyone waiting for their beer."

Amaru nodded and the pair of women curtsied to the king and the prince. The draenei touched Norfil's shoulder briefly and gave him another smile. Norfil's hand reached up to gently caress Amaru's before she and Leyla walked away and left the head table.

After all of the mugs were delivered to the patrons and they were eating and drinking, the entertainment began. First, Amaru and her draenei comrades performed a very beautiful dance, one less erotic than the routine that had been shown at the Crimson Garden but all the same very sensual and alluring. Leyla couldn't help but peer curiously over at Norfil to see his reaction. The dwarven hunter stared dreamily across the table to where the females were dancing, his gaze focused solely on Amaru. There were many captivated by the draenei's dance, yet none seemed more entranced than the prince. His eyes were glazed over and lowered halfway and his lips were curled into a soft smile beneath his busy mustache. King Magni seemed just as preoccupied, yet it was not with the dance. He was staring off in the opposite direction, a hand absent-mindedly pulling at his long facial hair. His expression was somber and he was slumped languidly in the high back stone chair.

When the draenei were finished, it was Leyla's turn to perform. The night elf was trembling when she took a seat at the chair placed near the front table. She wished she would have had a moment to drink a couple of mugs of beer before beginning, for surely the alcohol would have helped calm her nerves. Instead, she took a deep breath and, after situating her harp in her lap, began to strum at the instrument's strings. Like at the Crimson Garden Show, she closed her eyes and focused on losing herself in the sounds of her harp and the movements of her fingers.

Many of the guests of the banquet were still talking with one another, yet Leyla did notice that the hall had grown substantially quiet since she started playing. The delicate melody of her harp reverberated inside the hollow cavern, drifting throughout the expansive space that amplified the volume of the song. It was the melody to a poem about war and death, yet despite the somber theme of its lyrics, the song was very beautiful. It was fervent and fast, the notes descending and rising in passionate arpeggios and scales. She had chosen it before the banquet, believing it to be an appropriate song for hardened warriors such as the dwarves.

During her performance, the night elf reopened her eyes to look curiously at her spectators. There were several who watched her intently, small smiles of pleasure on their lips or eyes closed as they listened languorously to the sounds of her instrument. Leyla flushed, feeling proud that she could instill such an appreciation for kaldorei music within those that heard her harp. Even Norfil, the two gnomes, and the other members of the head table were just as captivated. King Magni himself was staring directly at her, his eyes lowered and dreamy as they had been before. Leyla's gaze met his, but she wasn't quite sure if he was really focused on her or rather just lost in the unspoken lyrics of her song.

From the short distance between them, the night elf could have sworn she saw a tear roll down his cheek.

* * *

A/N: I decided to make this chapter just a prelude to the Brewfest in order to allow this arc to be longer than initially plan. Next chapter will get more into the actual celebration, I promise.

BTW, Magni's little toast-chant was taken from an actual one said in Oktoberfest celebrations in Europe. Supposedly, in-game, Vol'jin says as a similar one at the tapping of the keg ceremony at the Brewfest in Orgrimmar. I can't wait till October so I can confirm this :)


	11. Chapter 11: The Brewfest

A/N: Thanks a bunch, dear readers, for being patient during SoA's little mini-hiatus. The story is still on a sparse update schedule until Fire Dancer is finished, but the good news is that FD is 3 chapters shy from being completed, meaning that SoA and Heart of the Wilds will become regularly updated soon. To reward you, here is a nice long chapter. I hope you enjoy it. A bit more of the M-ratedness going on here. Please expect that in the approaching chapters. You've been warned before :P

* * *

Chapter 11: The Brewfest

"I can't…breathe!"

"Hold still, I am almost finished!"

"But…I can't…aaaah….breathe!"

"Just hold on a bit longer, I almost…ah, there! Now you can breathe."

A desperately inhalation of air was the only thing that kept Leyla Jadefern from passing out. Bracing herself against the wall of the bedroom, she sucked in several deep gulps of breath to ward away the dizziness that threatened to have her collapsed on the floor. She glared angrily down at the black corset that had damn near crushed her ribs and anything else kept within her torso.

"Why does it have to be so tight?" she wheezed, prodding gingerly at the garment that not only kept a firm grip on her stomach, but pushed her breasts up so far toward her neck they ached.

"It is the way you are supposed to wear it," Amaru replied matter-of-factly, barely flinching as Cara pulled at the strings of her own corset. "It is a traditional garment of dwarf females. It is said not only to tantalize the males, but depicts how much pain she can endure by how tight it is worn."

"Dwarves are sadists!" the night elf coughed, still finding it difficult to breathe comfortably when her lungs burned it protest every time they were expanded against the confining leather. "We have to wear these things every single day for the next two weeks?!"

"Ironkeg is pretty strict about the uniforms," Cara grunted as Amaru tended to tying her garment last. "Besides the beer, he says it's what really attracts the customers."

"I wonder why…" Leyla mumbled, slightly jealous with how much cleavage the corsets granted Amaru and Cara, who were already quite busty. Leyla was not small by any measurement, but her endowments were dwarfed by the supple mounds of flesh that rose above her friends' tight garments. She turned away from them to avoid staring and reached for the mustard colored apron that had been included with in her bundle of clothes. "I don't think I'm going to be able to survive two weeks wearing this, let alone serve beer and smile the whole time."

"Oh, don't start complaining before we've even begun!" Cara piped as she put on her identical apron. "We'll be so busy and having so much fun that you won't even notice you're still wearing it."

Grunting as she struggled bending down to pick up her shoes, Leyla doubted she would be able to forget about the death-trap girdle. Making a mental note to loosen the strings whenever she had a spare moment, she finished dressing and looked over herself in the mirror. Besides the painful corset, Ironkeg's uniform was rather flattering to her form. The full wine colored skirt, yellow apron, white blouse, and black leather girdle looked like a fancy barmaid's garb was in its own way alluring.

"Alright then," Cara said as she examined her own reflection in the mirror. "Are we ready to go?"

"Yes!" Amaru exclaimed excitedly. "We cannot be late! The patrons always come early on the first day and Ironkeg will need us!"

The three Red Thorns left their bedroom and exited the inn. While it was early in the afternoon, the streets of the Commons were already bustling with activity. The majority of the flow of traffic was heading in the direction of the Mystic Ward. Surrounding the large reflection pool in the middle of the ward that was usually inhabited by those seeking training was a number of tents and booths. The cloth and wood structures were of various sizes, decorated with colorful pennants and the brown and gold tabard of the Brewfest. Several rows of long tables and chairs occupied a large area. Goblins, dwarves, gnomes and humans moved hurriedly through the tents, carrying various parcels and rolling massive kegs and carts laden with delectable confections and dishes into place besides the serving booths. Though the booths and tents were not officially open, patrons eager to engage in drinking and revelry were already occupying the seats at the tables.

"You are lucky that the Brewfest is indoors this year," Cara commented as they walked through the tents. "Usually, it's held right outside Ironforge's gates and we have to wear furs to keep warm."

"With all of the Dark Iron attacks occurring as of late, Ironkeg felt it would be wise to hold the festival in the Commons," Amaru added. "Though I heard they were keeping the ram racing outside."

Leyla shivered at the thought of having to spend the majority of the next two weeks in the freezing winter weather of Dun Morgh. "Ram racing?" she repeated. "What is that?"

Cara laughed. "Just what it implies, Leyla. It's pretty fun to watch, especially when the riders have had a bit too much to drink."

"Ah, there you girls are!" Van piped cheerfully as she and her twin sister approached the women. They were wearing the same garments as the other Thorns, who were collected in a large group at one of the tents. The gnomes were wearing jaunty colorful hats, Issha a purple one and Van green. They also both wore identical broad smiles beneath rosy cheeks.

"Have you two been sampling the brew already?" Cara chuckled as she observed their flushed faces.

Issha grinned. "You three missed it. Ironkeg let us try a bit of the new goblin made mead. Really good stuff," she replied, her words slurring slightly.

"Damn these tiny bodies and lightweight constitutions of ours," Van sighed. "A single swallow of beer we're dancing naked on top of tables."

"Well save the drinking and entertainment for later," Cara replied with a wink. "We've gotta stay sober for the majority of the day. We have a job to do. Professionalism above all things, fair ladies."

"Professionalism?" Issha replied with a broad smirk and a cock of her blue brows. "So, it's professional when you let patrons drink shots of fire whiskey from a glass wedged in your cleavage?"

Her freckled face flushing with blood, Cara tried to hide her grin as she glanced away. "Oh that was so long ago!" she replied huffily, though her smile belied her angry tone. "And Ironkeg said to be creative with selling the whiskey…"

The women laughed as they joined the other Red Thorns gathered outside the tent.

* * *

Ironkeg put the Red Thorns to work as soon as they were assembled. Cara, being known for her speaking skills, was sent with a group of girls to run the entertainment booths where patrons could gamble and play various drinking games. Another group of the women were sent to help in the tents where foods and drinks were being prepared. Leyla, Amaru, Van, Issha, and a few others were charged with servicing the tables and making sure that mugs and plates were filled.

Patrons of the Brewfest arrived quickly and in droves, eager to engage in the activities offered by the festival. There were ales, beers, and meads to taste, created by the three major distilleries vying for "Best Brewfest Brew" and the smaller companies just eager to sell their drinks. The games offered as entertainment promised rewards of tickets that could be traded for prizes or more alcohol. Outside the gates of Ironforge, racing rams were waiting to be ridden along the trail that had been created by their handlers. There was much to be experienced during Brewfest and anyone looking for an escape from the hardships of Azeroth could find it in a frothy mug,

Despite being a lot of work, Brewfest was an exhilarating event. Having to deliver cold steins of alcohol and warm plates of food to the constantly occupied tables kept Leyla, Amaru, and the twins consistently busy. Yet it wasn't at all droll or boring work and made the experience all the more interesting. The people that Leyla met, the stories that were overheard over the clinking of glasses and laughter, and the sporadic occurrences that happened often—including two drunken dwarves that ran naked through Tinker Town, a runaway racing ram carrying an inebriated night elf, and countless alcohol fueled brawls—made the festival exciting.

When her feet grew tired and she found herself wishing that the day were over, Leyla would shake the pockets of her apron and hear the satisfying rattle of the large collection of coins inside. The monetary gain made getting sore feet and muscles wroth it. She had become quite adept at ensuring she earned a hefty tip from the patrons she served. A warm smile, friendly word, or the occasional flirty gesture made a difference between a few silver coins and a generous heap of gold.

The consistent routine that was developed—waking early in the morning and working late into the evening—made the following week pass by quickly. It was not at all monotonous and Leyla enjoyed looking forward to what could occur each day she, Amaru, and the other Red Thorns left the inn for the Mystic Ward.

Amaru was enjoying Brewfest just as much, if not more, than Leyla. The night elf attributed this mostly to the fact that the dwarven prince Norfil Bronzebeard was a regular patron at the festival. Often accompanied by a group of Ironforge sentries and a few hunters, he and his comrades would occupy the same table each time they attended. Amaru was more than eager to serve Norfil and the other dwarves. Leyla often helped. She found out early in the festival that dwarves could drink more alcohol than any other race without feeling the least bit inebriated. Having to refill their steins kept both women constantly on their toes, running back and forth to the serving booths.

"How do they do it?" the night elf asked Amaru as she passed the draenei another pair of empty steins to be filled at a keg. "I mean, they just keep drinking and drinking! I know night elves that would be rendered unconscious by that amount of alcohol!"

Laughing, Amaru took the cups and put them beneath the tap. "I have no idea what it is really," she chuckled. "Maybe it is because drinking is a part of their culture and they have been doing it for so long. Perhaps their bodies have a natural immunity."

Leyla giggled as she put Amaru's filled mugs on her tray. "Well they're keeping us pretty busy," the night elf sighed as she stretched her aching back before picking up the tray.

"You're doing a great job," Amaru replied with a smirk, picking up another collection of drinks. "Keep this up and we'll both get lots of tips!"

The two women giggled and talked as they made their way back through the tents toward the tables in the center of the Mystic Ward. A pair of dwarven women, bearing baskets filled with pretzels and other baked confections, were walking toward them in the opposite direction. They were laughing and speaking to one another as well, yet upon seeing the approaching draenei and the night elf grew strangely quiet. At first, Leyla didn't notice their odd behavior and held her tray above her head to ensure she wouldn't hit the much shorter females. When they passed beside them, one of the women said something in her native tongue loud enough for her companion and the two Red Thorns to hear. The other dwarf laughed, shooting the other women an odd look before they disappeared between a pair of tents.

Amaru suddenly stopped walking and Leyla nearly toppled into her, quickly grasping both sides of her tray to keep from spilling her drink. "Hey!" she shouted in warning, but Amaru seemed not to hear her, staring off in the direction the two dwarven women had left. Her brows were furrowed somewhat angrily. "Amaru, are you alright?"

"Ah," Amaru suddenly gasped, blushing fiercely and realizing she almost made Leyla spill her beer. "Sorry, Leyla…I, ah….wasn't paying attention."

Leyla raised her eyebrows and looked curiously at the draenei, but she only smiled reassuringly and continued to walk through the rows of tables. When they finally returned to Norfil and his comrades, the pair of women began sitting the frothy mugs in front of the eagerly awaiting dwarves.

"We hope you didn't keep you boys waiting for too long," Leyla purred seductively, winking at one of the sentries that had been admiring her for the majority of his visit.

"It was well worth the wait," Norfil said as he gave Amaru a smile, letting his hand brush briefly against her rhythmically swaying tail. "Will ye sit for us a bit? We would so love yer company."

"We'd love to, Norfil, but Ironkeg is keeping is quite busy," Amaru sighed, thumping her tail playfully against his fingers.

The prince pouted and tugged gently at the slender appendage, making Amaru blush and bite her lip. "I'll hafta have a talk with that Ironkeg about keepin' such beautiful ladies on their feet all day," he said with a scowl. "Promise ye'll come back when ye have a spare moment?"

"Of course," Amaru replied with a smile and placed a hand on his shoulder. She looked up at the other Red Thorn, who was grinning from ear to ear. "I'm going to go get a clean tray. Why don't you start refilling some more glasses?"

"Alright," Leyla said with a nod. She exchanged another wink with the dwarf sentry before she moved to a nearby table of smaller kegs and clean steins. Amaru went in the opposite direction back toward the serving booths and tents. Norfil and his friends laughed and talked jovially, clinking together their mugs in toast before drinking.

"That Amaru of yours is quite a beautiful lass, Norfil," Leyla heard one of the sentries comment. "Hard to believe such a pretty thing is enamored with you!"

They all laughed at the prince's expense, who also chortled at the joke. "I'll have ye know that she finds me quite attractive," he proclaimed while stroking his long braided beard. "Jus' because ye've never had a lady swoon over you, Killek…"

More chuckling erupted from the table. "Oi, so speakin' of beautiful draenei women…" One of the more drunken dwarves slurred. He gestured sloppily with his occupied hand toward the prince, nearly sloshing the entire contents of his stein across the table. "Killek and I were havin' a debate, Norfil, and we need ye to settle it,"

"Oh, what's that?" Norfil replied with words that were just as unsteadied as he raised his mug to his lips.

The guard's beady eyes narrowed above his broad, mischievous grin. "The flesh of her womanhood…is it pink or as blue as her flesh?"

Leyla's hands slipped around the stein she had been refilling, sending the cup clattering across the serving table and crashing into a row of others, creating quite a mess. She stood frozen in her place though, her cheeks and ears burning with embarrassment from overhearing the dwarves' lascivious conversation.

Yet they had not heard the loud crash she had caused as they were all roaring with raucous laughter at the sputtering prince. Norfil had choked on his beer, coughing wildly as the amber liquid was spat from his lips and onto his beard. "W-what?!" he cried out, his cheeks and nose even more scarlet than they had been a second ago.

"Ah, c'mon, Norfil!" The guard named Killek chortled as he slapped his friend on the back. "Ye've got to tell us! None of us have had the pleasure of beddin' a draenei 'cept for ye! Yet Seamus here swears by Khaz'goroth's left egg that it's the same color as their skin, but I've got 10 gold on it bein' pink!"

Norfil's eyes, once lowered to half-mast by the excess of alcohol he had consumed, were as big as his agape mouth. "I, uh…" He stammered, his lips stumbling more out of embarrassment than inebriation this time. "I…era, ye see…"

"Now, see, this is why ye've got ta be wrong, Seamus," Killek continued without waiting for Norfil's response. "I've been with a night elf before…."

"Ye have not, ye liar!" Another dwarf chuckled.

"Best hold yer tongue, Brok!" Killek spat back, his bushy black brows furrowing. "Callin' a paladin a liar is like spittin' in his beer!" His red eyes swiveled back to Norfil, who still appeared just as dumbstruck. "Like I was sayin', I've been with a night elf before. Beautiful creature with skin as blue as a spring sky. She was a sentinel and we fought together in Alterac Valley." His mouth curled into a large grin. "Bein' stranded alone in a cave for five days after a snowstorm presented me with quite an experience. Seems that she-elves be not as prudish as ye would think…"

The table of dwarves laughed loudly, beating their hands and steins against the table. Leyla, on the other hand, was fighting the desire to either crawl beneath the serving table or walk over to the dwarf named Killek and throttle him with one of the heavy steins.

"But as blue as her flesh was, her womanhood was still pink!" the dwarf finally got to his point after his laughter subsided. "It's gotta be that way with all females, no matter what color their skin is."

"Ah, but dranei be different!" Seamus exclaimed with a wave of his hand. "Ye cannot assume that all females be the same, even blue skinned ones. And compared to night elves, they're nothin' alike!"

"Well then Norfil'll settle it!" Killek said loudly as he slapped the prince on the back again. "Now tell us. Your little draenei lass…is she pink or blue?"

All of the dwarves at the table leaned forward, beady eyes widened in anticipation for Norfil's answer. The prince stared nervously between his friends, his thick hands drumming around his stein. Leyla's ears perked up and she strained to listen; she was not really concerned with the outcome of Killek and Seamus's bet, but curious to see if Norfil would answer at all. From what Amaru had told her, Leyla had doubts that she had ever been intimate with the dwarf. Yet then again, Amaru didn't share many details about their ambiguous relationship and something could have very well happened between them.

"It…" Norfil muttered, scratching his head and blushing brighter. "…it was pink."

Boisterous laughter rose from the group of men again. Leyla groaned aloud and rolled her eyes. It seemed that even the most well mannered and courteous of men turned into perverts when surrounded by alcohol and other perverts. Princes were no exception.

"Told ye!" Killek yelled triumphantly, thrusting out his hand. "Pay up!"

Grumbling, Seamus fumbled through his pockets before retrieving a generous collection of gold coins that he slapped into the other dwarf's palm. "I still think its blue…" he muttered before taking a generous gulp from his mug.

"Now you'll have to satiate our other curiosities, Norfil," spoke the sentry named Brok. "How was it?"

Norfil's brows cocked as he swallowed his beer. "How was what?" he repeated, though Brok's wanton tone and broad grin had revealed exactly what he was talking about.

The sentry rolled his eyes. "How was bein' with a draenei?" he replied impatiently.

The other dwarves muttered encouraging words, their attentions further perked by the new query. Even Seamus seemed to forget all about his loss of gold and also leaned in close to Norfil. "Ye've got to give us details!" he exclaimed with a lick of his lips. "Did her tail get in the way?"

Norfil chuckled and a drunken smirk came to his lips. "Eh, no…" he muttered sheepishly as he scratched his bulbous nose. "It ah…came in handy if ye know what I mean…"

"Ah! I knew it!" exclaimed another sentry with a mischievous grin. "I've heard their tails are very sensitive! If ye touch 'em jus' the right way, you'll have a draenei lass beggin' to be in yer bed. So it be true then?"

"Aye, it be true," Norfil laughed, sitting up just a bit straighter in his seat. "If ye tug on it jus' a bit, it makes 'em purr like kittens."

The men chuckled and exchanged devious glances. "And what of those little tendrils at their neck?" Seamus asked, tapping the spot behind his ear for emphasis. "Are they the same way?"

Norfil nodded, his skin flushing more as he bit his bottom lip and leaned in close as if about to speak a secret. "Nibble on 'em jus' a bit," he whispered in a lower yet still audible tone. "And ye'll have her beggin' ye to take her!"

The sentries snorted and chuckled loudly, holding their bellies and wiping tears from their eyes. "So ye'd rather be with a draenei than a dwarf?" Brok asked curiously.

Shrugging, the prince leaned back in his chair and took a deep swig from his mug before continuing. "Aye, I'd hafta say so, lads. Jus' somethin' so exotic and sexy 'bout 'em. Ms. Ama, she had me lustin' for her as soon as I saw her."

"Eh, can't blame ya for feelin' like that," Brok agreed. "Don't get me wrong, now. I love a strong, hearty dwarf lass as much as ye all do, I'm sure, but I'd like to bed a woman who couldn't crush my manhood with her thighs!"

The chuckling only got louder as the dwarves fervently agreed. "Aye, a soft tender lass would be a pleasure worth payin' for," Killek sighed dreamily as he stroked his thick beard. "For once I'd like to be dominant in my bed instead o' bein' manhandled. Dwarf lasses be too quick to wanna always be in charge! Draenei lasses seem the type to be submissive and willin'…jus' let ye do whatever ye like to them as long as ye makin' them squirm and moan."

"Mmm, that they are," Norfil said with a smile. "And they be the givin' types, too. Ye could jus' lay back and never hafta move a muscle…well…'cept for the one that matters the most."

The men shared another loud laugh and raised their glasses in toast to Norfil's statement. "Yer a lucky bastard, Norfil," a hunter wearing a leather eye patch sighed after drinking from his mug. "I'd give my other eye just the have one of those gorgeous creatures in my bed for one night. To have that soft skin under meh fingers...aye, that experience would be enough to keep me fightin' these pointless wars 'til I take my dyin' breath."

The dwarves all nodded, falling silent as they lost themselves in their own fantasies involving the beautiful foreign women. "Eh, it's gettin' pretty late, lads," Norfil finally interjected, rising from the table unsteadily and nearly toppling his chair backward onto a snoozing Bast. "I'm going to say goodbye to Ms. Ama and get some rest. Gotta meet with father and the council tomorrow mornin'. Can't be too drunk…"

"Aw, c'mon, Norfil!" Killek whined as he raised his nearly empty glass. "We've barely finished five barrels between the lot of us! And ye never told us all of the juicy details!"

"How about ye get the bollocks to find out for yer'self, Killek!" Norfil replied and he had his friends chuckling once more. The prince spoke a single word in his native tongue and the frostsaber Bast was immediately awake, yawning as she strutted over to her master's side. "Ye lads don't lose yer'self in the drink too much! We still got a week left of Brewfest and ye can't be dyin' o' alcohol poisoning too soon!"

Norfil's comrades laughed and bade him goodbye as he and Bast left the table. Leyla was amazed that, after drinking so much, he only needed to rest one hand on top of his pet's back to steady his walking. She was glad that Norfil was gone though and the dwarves at the table had turned to the topic of the Dark Iron Clan's frequent attacks. She didn't know how much more of their perverted banter she could have endured overhearing.

Leyla couldn't help but wonder if all men talked of their sexual conquests so blatantly. Of course, their conversation was not too different than the one she had with the other Red Thorns concerning their experiences with men of the Horde, yet the way they spoke so shamelessly of the women they bedded made her feel uncomfortable and self-conscious.

She also felt somewhat embarrassed for Amaru. Though she hadn't been present when Norfil shared details about encounters that may or may not have really happened, she imagined that Amaru would have been quite dismayed to hear her gentle and sweet Norfil refer to her so lustfully.

Wiping up the last bit of spilled beer from the serving table, Leyla began to refill the empty steins. Of course, it was of no surprise to her that Norfil had said such things. As both a beautiful female and a courtesan, there was no way Amaru was not an object of sexual lust for the young prince. Yet the way she spoke of him at times led Leyla to believe that Amaru was naively unaware that Norfil considered her in such a way.

Snorting, the night elf shook her head as she lifted a tray of fresh beer to deliver to the boisterously loud dwarves. "You have some nerve calling someone naïve, Leyla," she chuckled to herself.

* * *

"I don't know what hurts more, my backside or my feet. I swear, if one more person pinches my 'adorably tiny ass', he's going to get sapped followed by an eviscerate-back stab-cheap shot combo!"

Van laughed as her sister punched forward with imaginary daggers held in her fists. Leyla chuckled as well, leaning back on the large barrel behind her to avoid putting pressure onto her aching feet. While Issha had been dealing with drunkards grabbing for her backside, Leyla had to be leery of men gaping at or even grabbing for her bust. On a number of occasions, she had to swat away fumbling hands that boldly reached for the mounds of flesh that sat above the neckline of her still-too-tight corset. Most of the flirtatious patrons she had dealt with did not go beyond dirty words or suggestive banter, and she dealt with them either by playfully flirting back or denying their overt advances quickly. Yet the few that had gotten too physical were quickly thrown out by a nearby bruiser or Ironforge guard. Both Ironkeg and Raezel did not take physical harassment lightly and were quick to deal with any offender that was complained about.

"You lazy elekks, what are you doing?" Amaru huffed as she walked over to the three women. Her hands bore a tray of filled glasses. "There are people waiting for their drinks!"

"We're taking a break, Am, geez!" Issha sighed with a wave of her hand. "Besides, the way you've been runnin' about, it seems like you've got it all taken care of anyway."

The draenei female rolled her eyes and stamped an irritated hoof. "There is much to be done," she scolded. "We are most busy in the evening and it is nearly night. Soon, there will be many patrons waiting to be served! We don't want to fall behind!"

"Ah, don't get your tail in a knot," Van grumbled as she yawned. "Feet are more tender than hooves, you know. We've got to take a break more often than you do."

"Say, Am, I haven't seen your dwarven prince here today," the blue haired twin sang-song with a smirk. "He's usually here by now."

Blushing, Amaru's lips turned up into an unwilling smile. "He has been in council meetings this morning with the king," she replied as flippantly as she could.

"Well here's hoping he shows up soon so you can stop looking around for him," Van laughed, to which the draenei only stuck out her tongue and quickly walked away with her drinks. "Good! I knew that would get her off our backs!"

"Oh, leave her alone," Leyla laughed softly as she watched Amaru approach a table of paladins wearing the tabard of the Silver Hand. "She's in love. I'm happy for her."

"Eh, we all are," Issha said with a grin. "We just like to give the kid a hard time, 'tis all. She's so sensitive about him. It's just too much fun to tease her!"

"Deep down, we're really just jealous," Van sighed with a dramatically desponded pout. "I'd love to have some prince wrapped around my finger. I once caught the eye of one of the head warlocks of Stormwind back in the day, but that's about as high as I've been able to climb on the 'men of status' ladder. He was too broody and creepy for me though. The whole shadowy persona does nothing for me."

Leyla and Issha snickered. "Yeah, she is lucky," the other gnome commented. "Too bad nothing could ever really happen between them."

Her long brows rising, Leyla looked down at Issha. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"C'mon, Leyla," Issha sighed as her bright eyes looked up at the much taller elf. "I mean, sure, they're all cute and lovey-dovey together and ya'd love to see them live happily ever after and all that. But there is no way that the dwarves would let the prince take Amaru as his wife."

Leyla frowned. "And why not?" she replied, some anger in her words. "Because she's a draenei?"

"Yes, but it's deeper than just that, love," Van replied with a sorrowful expression. "The whole reason King Magni adopted Norfil as his son was to ensure that there would be a male heir to his throne." She raised her hand when she saw Leyla's angry scowl. "Yes, I know, it's unfair to his daughter and all that but that's just the way things are. Dwarves are patriarchal, as are the humans and even us gnomes. With Moira missing for reasons that no one is quite certain of—including a rumor that no one dare speak lest Magni order their immediate death—the dwarves are going to want to make sure that there is a line of successors for the throne."

"Meaning that Norfil has to marry someone that could bear him a son," Issha added. "Now I'm no scholar of the sciences or anything like that, but I'm pretty sure that draenei and dwarves can't reproduce with one another….and if they could…well…" She shrugged and cast her gaze down to her feet. "There is no race on Azeroth that takes kindly to half-breeds…"

Her frown deepened, becoming more sad than angry, and Leyla looked across the large space occupied by hundreds of people engaged in revelry to the draenei that was laughing heartily with the paladins she was serving. Sympathy welled in her heart for Amaru. If there was anyone who deserved a bit of happiness in her life, it was her.

"Who cares if they couldn't have children?" Leyla muttered as she played with the pendant at her throat absent-mindedly. "And if they could, what would it matter if they were half breeds? At least they would be happy together…"

"A sweet, but unrealistic notion," Van said darkly with a sigh. "Azeroth isn't a world of happy endings like that, love. Hell, the few that we do get are usually the result of some tragic event." She ran a small hand through her sheered hair and shook her head. "If there's anything that being a rogue has taught me, it's that you've gotta enjoy the few pleasures in life while you can…unfortunately, there's a greater chance that they'll be taken away than them lasting forever…"

The three women remained silent for a while, Van staring off into space with some quiet thought hidden behind her unfocused eyes while her sister fiddled with the strings of her apron. Leyla crossed her arms and continued to watch Amaru, mulling over Van's regrettably true words. Being surrounded by the laughter and joy of Brewfest made Leyla forget all about the darkness that spread around the world daily. Conflict, sorrow, pain, and death were common occurrences in Azeroth, ones made more evident and frequent by the rise of forces like the Scourge and the Burning Legion. Yet even besides the wars and the battles that no doubt many patrons of the Brewfest had come to Ironforge to escape, there were many other injustices present on Azeroth, ones more often or not created by those that spoke out against other wrongs. Though the taboo love of a draenei courtesan and a dwarf prince could not be likened to the deaths of soldiers in Outland or the enslavement of a race by demons, it was still a pure and heart-warming thing that had been crushed by the unsympathetic laws of the world.

"Hey! What are you doing?!"

Leyla's keen ears caught Amaru's shout over the din of noise. She hadn't really been paying attention to the draenei as she thought to herself, yet now she focused on the female that looked less than jovial as she had a few moments ago. Amaru's tail was grasped firmly in her hand and she was snapping angrily at a paladin that was nowhere near sober. Leyla recognized him as the dwarf Killek that had been at Norfil's table the night before. Whatever nasty words Amaru was spitting at him only seemed to delight the laughing dwarf more and he reached forward toward Amaru again. Jerking away from him and holding her tail close to her body, Amaru shouted at him louder. Her words were less audible than her first angry yell had been and Leyla could not tell what she was saying. This time, Killek's face was less playful and he scowled crossly back at Amaru. The two exchanged heated words for a moment, Amaru gesturing toward Killek as if she were going to throttle him and the dwarf leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed.

Then, Killek said something brief and brusque, a short sentence that made Amaru's eyes widen and her mouth drop. Killek continued to speak for a moment before he rose irately from his seat, upsetting the cups and plates at the table. He gave Amaru a wickedly cold grin before turning around and storming off. Amaru was still for a long while, one hand still holding her tail and the other grasping the edge of the table. Her upset face was so flushed it had turned purple. Before Leyla could walk over to see if her friend was alright, Amaru moved away from the table and shuffled mechanically in her direction.

"Amaru, is something wrong?" Leyla asked as the draenei went to the nearby serving booth. With a smaller distance between them, Leyla could see tears glittering at the corners of her eyes. "What did that dwarf say to you?"

Amaru's gaze snapped up to meet Leyla's, her mouth formed in an O of shock. She clearly did not realize that Leyla had seen the argument between her and the paladin. Her skin turned a brighter blue and she shook her head furiously. "N-n-nothing," she stammered quickly, wiping her trembling hands on her apron and loading her tray with more steins of beer. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure…" Leyla began, but the draenei had turned away quickly to continuing servicing the tables.

"What was that about?" Van asked, who had seen Amaru's distressed expression. "Did something happen?"

"Hey, you ladies!" Ironkeg chuckled as he skipped by them, two crates of sausages held beneath his muscled arms. "There's empty steins to be filled and men to be flirted with! Up, up, up! Can't keep the lads waitin'!"

"I'll tell you later," Leyla sighed as the twins stretched and picked up their empty trays. "Guess we better get back to work…"

* * *

Just as Amaru had said, the majority of the Brewfest's attendees arrived during the late evening. By the time night had fallen outside of the walls of Ironforge and the wintry weather reached its lowest temperature, the Mystic Ward was packed with patrons seeking to escape the darkness and cold with a glass of ale and a steaming plate of sausage and bread. Leyla wanted to tell Van and Issha what had happened between Amaru and Killek as well as find out first hand from the draenei if she was alright, but Leyla barely had the opportunity to take another break let alone find her friends in the midst of the crowd.

Finally, when Leyla's feet were sore again and her arms were tired from carrying trays of heavy mugs, she retreated briefly to one of the serving tents to rest. Cara and Raezel were there as well, talking over a pair of frothy drinks. Leyla joined them and, after a moment, Van and Issha appeared looking just as haggard and worn out.

"You ladies seem a bit tired," Raezel commented with a smirk as the twins collapsed on a chair together. "Having a hard time?"

"Oh, go choke on a sausage, Rae," Van muttered as she took a stein of beer from the table and took a generous gulp. "Being cute and serving beer ain't as easy as it looks…"

"I'm only teasing," the woman laughed as she patted Van's head, earning another glower. "You all are doing a great job. I'm having a hard time keeping up with all of the numbers. I don't see how Bella does this at every event."

"This seems like the busiest day we've had since the first," Cara sighed, rubbing her throat. "My voice feels like it's about to give out. I don't think I can shout anymore."

"Good thing we've only got four more days left," Issha yawned.

"Yes, but these will be the worst," Raezel said. "Everyone will be rushing to get in as much drinking as they can before the closing ceremony, so prepare to work even harder."

The women all groaned and rolled their eyes while Raezel smirked. "How are you holding up, little elf?" she asked Leyla with a grin.

"Pretty good," Leyla responded with a tired smile. "I'm eager to return to the inn every night, but I suppose working hard just makes my bed all the more comfortable."

Raezel laughed. "Good, good. This is one of our harder events being that we are working constantly. Others are much more laid back and we don't have to do much manual labor." A mischievous smile formed on woman's lips. "Speaking of which, I've heard talks of a royal banquet in Stormwind happening soon…"

Van, Issha, and Cara gasped simultaneously, leaping up from their seats and looking much more energized than they had been.

"Really? When?" Cara asked with a wide smile.

"Will it be at the castle?" Van squeaked as she clapped her hands.

"Whose holding it? The nobles?" Issha giggled in excitement.

"Easy, easy, girls," Raezel chuckled as she waved her hands. "I've only heard scarce details so far, but I'm pretty sure it'll be in a couple of weeks or so. You know that Bella and I will keep an ear out for specifics, even though I'm pretty sure that won't be unnecessary. We'll know for sure soon."

"Why are you all so excited?" Leyla asked curiously.

"Royal banquets in Stormwind are some of the most regal and lavish events you could ever attend!" Cara explained eagerly. "They aren't held too often, but when they are you better believe that every big name among the Alliance is there! We've attended quite a few. We're hired as not only entertainment, but as escorts for generals or veterans that would like to be seen with a pretty girl on their arm."

"Such events are where we truly belong as courtesans," Raezel said with a nod. "We get paid quite generously, but the opportunity to mix and mingle with nobility is a great honor."

Exhilaration rose in Leyla's cheeks and she fidgeted in her seat. She had always dreamed of going to Stormwind, but having the opportunity to walk amongst those that ran one of the greatest nations of Azeroth was something she had never imagined happening. "So, we'll get to attend, right?" she asked excitedly.

Laughing, Raezel nodded again. "Of course. Bella has contacts everywhere, even in Stormwind. She will certainly ensure that we will be there."

"Amaru will be excited when she finds out," Van said as she took another swig of her drink. "She loves dressing up and acting all hoity-toity more than all of us."

"Where is that girl anyway?" Cara asked as she looked into the dense crowd outside of their tent. "I haven't seen her in a while."

"She was acting a bit odd earlier," Issha commented. "Maybe a bit of good news will cheer her up."

"Well there's Norfil," Van chuckled with a smirk as she pointed into the throng of people. "She's bound to show up sooner or later."

The prince, accompanied as usual by his pet, was greeting some of the guards that he had drunk with the night before. Norfil laughed heartily with them, taking a seat as he glanced around, undoubtedly searching for Amaru.

The draenei that the women had been talking about suddenly appeared, crossing in front of the opening of the tent with a tray in her hands. "Hey, Am!" Van called out, making the female turn back around and peer into the tent. "Why don't you take a bit of a break and have some ale with us?"

Sweeping a strand of her black hair out of her face, Amaru took in a deep breath. Leyla observed that her eyes were a bit red and she looked even more stressed than they did. "Maybe in a bit," she sighed heavily. "I've got to take these drinks to a table first."

"I admire your work ethic, Amaru, but don't run yourself ragged," Raezel said with a kind smile. "Brewfest is for us to enjoy as well."

Amaru nodded. "Alright, Raezel," she replied with a less than enthusiastic tone.

"Oh, by the way, your lover boy is here," Issha said with a smirk. "I just saw him come in and sit at his usual table."

Her brows furrowing over her glowing bluish-silver eyes, Amaru's lips suddenly turned into a scowl. Her hands shook suddenly, rattling the contents of her tray.

"Uh…Amaru, are you alright?" Cara asked with a concerned look.

"Excuse me for a moment," the draenei said brusquely, slamming her tray down hard on one of the chairs before turning quickly and stomping through the crowd.

"Uh oh, that can't be good," Van muttered as she rose from her seat along with her sister and Raezel.

Certain facts and observations began to come together in Leyla's mind and the night elf found herself forming a hypothesis that perhaps explained Amaru's sour attitude and her reaction to Norfil's arrival. Leyla hoped that she was wrong, but as she watched Amaru push her way through the crowd toward the prince, she doubted that she was.

_SMACK!_

And she wasn't.

"Holy—" Van gasped.

"—shit—" Issha yelped.

"Did Amaru just—" Cara squeaked.

"—slap the prince of Ironforge?!" Raezel exclaimed.

The sound seemed to echo across the Mystic Ward, for when Amaru's hand had reached back to deliver the blow to Norfil's cheek, the entire crowd of people present at the Brewfest seemed become magically silenced. Every single eye was glued to the livid dranei that was flushed purple from head to toe and the stunned prince that now had a bright scarlet hand print on his cheek. Tears were streaming down Amaru's cheeks and her chest was heaving. Norfil, dumbfound and his mouth agape, was staring at her with a more than shocked expression. The guards that had been drinking with him had immediately risen from their seats, hands on the pommels of their swords and hammers, yet they appeared just as uncertain of the sudden turn of events.

"How could you!?" Amaru yelled, her words audible to everyone listening. "How could you say such disgusting lies about me you…you…you pig!?"

Norfil's mouth was incapable of forming words for a moment, opening and closing feebly as he croaked something silent. "M-Ms. A-Ama…" he finally muttered. "I do not k-know what ye mean…I-I…"

"The next time you want to brag to your friends about your draenei whore, you better tell them that it is certainly not me!" Amaru spat as she stared hatefully at the prince, accentuating her last words with a finger thrust into his chest. She gave a heaving sob and she stepped away from him. "I thought you were different! I thought you really cared about me! But you're no better than the other men that think of me as just a sexual object because I am a courtesan!" Her fists balled tightly and tail swinging back and forth behind her, Amaru shook her head and backed away further. "I hate you, Norfil Bronzebeard."

Turning swiftly on her hooves, Amaru ran from the gathering of tables, pushing her way through the crowd into the direction of the Commons. The ward was silent for a moment longer, people looking with wide eyes and taken aback stares at the prince that remained frozen in his chair. Eventually, murmurs of nervous conversation rose and the patrons began whispering among each other.

"Well," Van finally spoke as the dumbstruck women continued to gawk. "That was…random."

"Good gods…anyone know what that was about?" Raezel asked as she rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"I do," Leyla sighed as she wiped her hands on her apron. "At least, I think I do. I'm going to go find Amaru and make sure she's okay."

"You go do that," Raezel said. "I'm going to go talk to the prince and try to do some damage control."

"Get back soon, Leyla, so you can tell us what happened!" Cara said with a scandalized look.

The night elf nodded and quickly left the tent, running hurriedly through the crowds of people that were now chatting excitedly about what had just happened. Leyla stole a quick glance at Norfil as she passed his table. The sentries that accompanied him were talking and gesturing angrily, most likely vexed by the fact that their prince had just been slapped by a courtesan. Yet Norfil did not seem to hear them or pay attention to their words. His face was crestfallen and morose, his small eyes lowered to the ground as he absent-mindedly stroked Bast's head. Leyla felt a pang of sympathy for him, but at the same time had a small sense of satisfaction at the sight of the red mark on his face.

Leyla finally reached the streets of the Commons. They were less occupied than usual, as most of the denizens of Ironforge were attending the Brewfest, and it would be easy for the night elf to find her friend among the sparse crowd.

Yet when Leyla didn't see Amaru, she wondered if she had lost her already. The inn was in the opposite direction she had ran, meaning that she had not returned to their bedroom. Considering an idea for a moment, Leyla approached one of the dwarves that stood guard at the large entryway that connected the Commons to the outer hall leading out of the city.

"Did you just see a draenei run through here?" she asked with a huff.

The sentry looked at her, his brows rising above his eyes. "Ya, she jus' ran outside," he replied, pointing behind him. "Tried to ask her if everything was okay, but she did'na respond."

Nodding in thanks, Leyla hurried into the darkened hall and headed toward the outer gate. As soon as she entered the darkened entryway, her body began to react to the extreme temperature drop. Her teeth chattered and she rubbed her arms to ward away the chill. She wished she could run back to the inn to retrieve her coat, but she was more concerned about Amaru's well being.

Her feet crunched atop the snow laden stone floor of the hall as the sight of Dun Morgh appeared outside of the enormous gates of Ironforge. The Pale Lady hung high in the clear sky, casting the white coated trees and earth in a soft ivory glow. The only sounds that were present in the quiet night atmosphere were the distant cawing of birds, the rustle of the trees in the wind, and the bleating of the racing rams sequestered to a pen off to the side of the gates in a grove of trees. Leyla searched the darkness, her keen eyes and ears searching for any sign of Amaru.

Beneath the animals' noisy calls, Leyla finally heard a soft sobbing behind the small grove. Moving through the snow banks and into the trees, she followed the sound past the pens of the rams into the grove.

Amaru was sitting on a Brewfest cart loaded with surplus barrels of ale that were being chilled in the cold weather. Her jet black hair whipped about her face, which was marked with trails of wetness. A baby ram was nibbling at the hem of her dress and she was rubbing the wooly animals head absent-mindedly.

"Oh, Amaru," Leyla cooed as she slowly approached the woman. "Are you alright?"

Sniffling, the draenei looked up at Leyla, her glowing eyes illuminating her saddened face. "I can't believe he said such things about me," she sobbed softly with a hiccup. "I can't believe he spoke of me as…as if I was nothing but his whore!"

Leyla walked across the grove and sat beside Amaru on the cart. "Is this about what Killek said to you?" she asked carefully.

Amaru looked at her, her wide eyes searching Leyla's face. "You…you heard that?" she asked in a quivering voice.

Shaking her head, Leyla moved closer to the draenei to keep them both warmer, though not even body heat would ward away the icy wind. "No, but I did overhear the conversation he had with Norfil and the other guards," she admitted.

"And you didn't tell me?!" Amaru asked indignantly.

"What was I supposed to say to you?" Leyla replied, trying to keep Amaru calm.

"That you found out the man I am in love with is a perverted pig of a liar!" she replied with a deep sob, burrowing her head in her hands.

Leyla would have laughed at Amaru's choice of degrading terms for Norfil, but instead sighed and put an arm around the draenei's shoulder. "That guard…Killek…" Amaru cried as she wiped her eyes. "At first he was just flirting with me, being friendly I thought. But then he started touching me and grabbing my tail. When I told him to stop, he started saying such lewd things to me, things that he said Norfil had told him. I would have thought he was lying had he…not said things that only Norfil would know."

"So, you have…had sex with him?" Leyla asked, heat rising in her cheeks.

"No!" Amaru yelped, shaking her head furiously. "I mean…we have…ah…fooled around, as Cara says, but I have not had sex with him. But the things Killek said about my tail and my tendrils…" She lowered her head and sobbed again. "I feel disgusting that Norfil told his friends such things about me and even lied that we had sex!"

Looking over at Leyla, Amaru sniffed again. "Those women that we passed by yesterday, the ones that were talking…they called me 'the prince's whore'. I decided to ignore it, for I know that many are not happy with my relationship with Norfil, especially female dwarves. Norfil is a very handsome male among his people and any woman would love to be the wife of the prince. They are angry that he would choose a draenei courtesan instead of one of his own kind as the focus of his affections. But when Killek called me the same thing…it only shows that there are many who view me as such. And Norfil…Norfil only made it worse."

"But he doesn't think of you that way, Amaru," Leyla told her in a soothing voice. "I mean, I'm not defending what he said—he shouldn't have told his friends such things about you—but he was drunk and they were prodding him for details about your…er…relationship. Even a prince would be loose lipped under the influence of all that alcohol."

"Even so, if he respected me he wouldn't have lied about having had sex with me!" Amaru snapped. "The fact that he embellished what was true and led them to believe I was…was some sort of easy harlot shows that he did not respect me at all! There is no excuse for what he did, Leyla!"

Placing her head into her hands again, Amaru cried softly. The baby ram bleated, nudging at the draenei's leg. Sighing, Leyla shivered as she listened to her friend's quiet weeping. "I'm sorry, Amaru, I am," she said after a moment of quiet. "I don't think Norfil had ill intentions. I mean…he's a male and even I know males do foolish things, especially when they're drunk. What he did was not right, but I would be more upset with Killek for approaching you in such a disrespectful way. If Norfil knew of what he did, I'm certain he would be just as angry." She placed a hand on hers. "You can be angry with him for what he did, Amaru, but you should at least talk to him. I'm sure he'd apologize to you."

"I don't want to talk to him!" Amaru muttered with a sneer. "I don't even want to see him right now!"

The baby ram suddenly let out an alarmed yelp and bounded away to join his herd, who were bleating louder now and shifting nervously in their pen. The way that they jostled about in the small confined space and the suddenly noisy rustling of nearby bushes unnerved Leyla. "Well can we at least go back inside?" she asked, glancing about apprehensively into the darkness around them. "We can just go back to the inn if you don't want to go back to the Brewfest."

Sniffing for a moment and wiping her glowing eyes, Amaru nodded and rose from the back of the cart. Keeping her hand around the draenei's shoulders, Leyla peered into the thick trees and brush cautiously. She was glad that there were Ironforge guards just beyond the edge of the small grove. An eerie feeling was nagging at her and she was more than ready to get back into the safety of the city.

She wasn't sure if she heard the crunch of footsteps on the snow before or after, but her instincts alerted her of the sudden figures in the shadows and she spun around quickly, gasping as she pushed Amaru forward.

"Amaru, run!" Leyla tried to scream, but before the second word could leave her lips, she found herself being toppled to the ground by a heavy weight that covered her entire body. She heard Amaru give out a startled yelp, falling into the snow bank along with the night elf. Leyla's hands desperately flung out, becoming entangled in the confining object that she realized was a heavy woven net.

Yet the net was not made of normal rope. Whatever strange attributes were imbued into it immediately began to sap Leyla of her energy, rendering the night elf lethargic and weak. She struggled feebly beneath the net, but nothing she could do would ward away the effects of the ropes.

"Nor…fil…" she heard Amaru gasp beside her.

Leyla would have replied to Amaru's tiny cry or called out to alert any of the nearby guards, yet she felt herself quickly slipping into unconsciousness.

Before she passed out, Leyla stared through the gaps in the net, meeting the evil gazes of several pairs of smoldering red-orange eyes.

* * *

A/N: I love this chapter a lot, as it was another one of those that I had planned for a long time and am happy to see finally posted. I had planned for a lot more to happen in this chapter concerning random goings-on at the Brewfest, but what was more important here was Norfil's conversation with his mates and what happened because of it. Sorry if any part of this seemed rushed, but I want to get to the stuff that really matters. Once again, there were more speckles of hints at upcoming arcs...but I'm still staying mum about them!

Oh, and I don't know why all of the asshole guys in this story have so far been paladins. Maybe I have a bias? Iono, I don't think I do. I have nothing against the class and respect them for being awesome tanks. Hmm, maybe I need to have them redeem themselves later...

Anywho, Chapter 12: "The Princess of Blackrock Depths", will be next! Let that little hint tantalize you, mwahaha!


	12. Chapter 12: The Princess of BRD

Chapter 12: The Princess of Blackrock Depths

"Oh, don'na move too fast or ye'll just exhaust yer'self, love! The effects of those netherweave nets will have ye feelin' sluggish for a while, especially after being kept in 'em for so long."

The sudden awareness of the unnaturally heavy mass of her body and the dry, nearly searing heat that parched her tongue and skin roused Leyla Jadefern from her unconsciousness. To say that she was startled awake was an understatement; her eyes flung wide open and she exclaimed aloud in Darnassian, wrenching herself upward from whatever hard surface she was lying on.

Yet the blurred swirl of colors—mostly reds, oranges, and hues of brown—that filled her vision and the vertigo that accompanied her unfocused sight and lack of balance caused her to fall back. She caught herself before she could hit her head on the stony ground, supporting her weight weakly on her forearms.

"Ugh…" she muttered through her chapped lips. "…Raezel…murlocs…"

"Oh, dear, ye be delirious. Here, drink some of this."

The rim of a hard cup was put to her mouth and Leyla tipped her head back as an icy, sweet liquid was poured down her throat. She gulped greedily from the container; as she did, the fuzziness in her brain and the heaviness of her limbs began to slowly fade, as did the extreme heat. Her sight focused gradually and the disorientation caused by her vertigo was replaced by a hazy sense of awareness.

She wasn't on the Red Rose. It wasn't Raezel that was giving her a cool drink after saving her from murlocs in the Wetlands. No, those events happened weeks ago. This current instance of waking up in a foreign environment was a new one. And being that the circumstances that led to said instance were more frightening than even being chased by murlocs and jumping into the Great Sea, she was definitely alarmed.

As her vision continued to focus and she looked at the thick arm that was attached to the hand holding the now empty cup to her lips, Leyla blinked hazily at the dwarf that was kneeling by her. She smiled gently and took the cup from Leyla and sat it on the ground. "There now," she said in a soft voice. "Ye feel better now, don't ye?"

Leyla said nothing, as she was still quite bewildered, even more so now that she was able to take in the sight of the odd dwarf and her even odder surroundings. She had serious doubts that the kind faced woman was her kidnapper. She wore scant but elegant clothing made of woven gold that barely covered her full chest and slightly protruding belly. A long, gold colored skirt fell around her ankles. Her brown hair was braided and coiled into two buns on either side of her head. Leyla's kind warden, she had to observe, was very beautiful.

It may have been incorrect to call her a 'warden', but the thick iron chain that was strung between a heavy cuff on Leyla's ankle and a rung on the floor didn't hint at her being anything else. The small circular room—clearly a prison cell by the barred door that blocked the only open side of the rock-walled space—only further showed that, wherever she was, the night elf was a captive.

"Wh…where am I?" Leyla asked as calmly as she could, though her heart beat was steadily rising. "Why have you kidnapped—"

She gasped, quickly turning around to search the dimly lit cavernous jail, yet she didn't have to look long for who she had just remembered. Amaru was lying just a few paces away from her, still unconscious. A similar cuff and chain were around one of her ankles and the woman looked quite disheveled, her Brewfest skirt and blouse dirtied with soot. Checking her own appearance briefly—and catching a whiff of her odor—Leyla realized that it had to have been days since she and the draenei were awake.

"Amaru!" she shouted, scooting toward her friend. The length of chain allowed her to reach the other female and she shook her shoulder hard. "Amaru! Wake up!"

"Ah, ah! Ye'll need to do that slowly, lass!" the dwarf spoke up, standing and going to Amaru's other side.

"Ugnh…."

But the draenei was already awakening, her dimly glowing eyes blinking as she pushed herself onto her forearms. She swooned just as Leyla had and stared hazily around. "Where…" she murmured, finding it difficult to stay upright or talk coherently. "Where…"

"Shh, lass, you'll need something to drink first," said the dwarf. She turned her head toward the barred door. "Nagmara! Nagmara, I know yer there! I can hear yer wings beatin'! Can ye go get some more ice ale?"

Leyla hadn't heard anything outside the door of the cell at first, but the clip-clop of what sounded like hooves against stone confirmed that there was someone outside. She looked warily at the dwarf woman, who was pressing a cool towel against Amaru's head. The draenei was muttering incoherently, squirming against the drafty stone floor. No doubt feeling her stare, the dwarf woman looked up and met gazes with the startled elf.

She smiled kindly again. "She'll be alright, love," she told her. "The effects of the netherweave net are wearin' off, but it's the temperature and pressure of the mountain that's makin' her this way. Ye were just as incoherent before I gave ye that ice ale. It'll help both of ye adjust."

Mountain? Leyla thought. She scanned the craggy walls of her prison again. The rock was red, not brown as it was in Ironforge, and the stones that were cobbled together on the floor were ebon black. She had no inkling of where this 'mountain' was.

The clip-clopping returned and as soon as Leyla turned back toward the barred door, it swung open. She had to catch her breath in her mouth to keep from gasping aloud when the new figure entered.

Leyla had seen a succubus before, as the human and gnome warlocks that were their masters often flaunted them proudly in Darnassus. Yet she had never been able to see one up close. If the dwarf's clothes were considered scant, the succubus that walked in carrying a stone mug wore next to nothing. Most of her purple skin was revealed by her skimpy leather bodice and underwear that barely covered her ample assets. Glossy black hair spilled down her back in luxurious waves; even her wicked horns, curving out from her forehead in a graceful backward arc, were wickedly exotic.

"Ah, so the pretty little prisoners are awake now?" the succubus purred as she eyed Leyla with glowing blue eyes and a wanton smirk. She handed the mug to the dwarf, who immediately pressed it to Amaru's lips. "They're looking and smelling a little less attractive right now though."

"Oh hush, Nagmara, they haven't been awake for days!" the dwarf scolded her, letting Amaru drink deeply from the stone mug.

As the cool liquid flowed into the draenei's mouth, her illuminated eyes began to grow brighter. Her limbs stopped trembling and she reached up with a calmer hand to rub her forehead. "Oh," she groaned as the dwarf leaned back to allow her to sit up. Just as Leyla did, she took a bewildered look around the cell, glancing between the night elf, the succubus, and the dwarf. "Where—"

Amaru's mouth gaped open as her gaze fell on the dwarf woman at her side. Putting a hand to her lips, she stared blankly and remained silent for a long pause.

"M-Moira?!" she finally gasped.

The dwarf smiled. "Hello, Amaru," she replied. "It is good to see ye again."

Shaking her head, Amaru's brows rose in clear confusion. "B-but…where…I mean…you were…" She let out another strained gasp. "Where are we?"

"In Blackrock Depths," the dwarf named Moira answered calmly. "You were brought here just this morning, though the journey from Dun Morgh back to Blackrock Mountain took days."

"Blackrock Depths?!" Amaru's exclaimed. She looked at the equally confused Leyla, then at Moira again. "B-but why? Why were we kidnapped? Why were we brought here?"

Sighing, the dwarf sat back on her heels and put her hands in her lap. "To be honest, ye jus' happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time," Moira replied with a sympathetic expression. "The dwarves that brought ye here, they had been sent to steal the barrels of alcohol bein' kept outside of the gates of Ironforge. When they saw ye there, well…" She shamefully bowed her head. "…they thought you'd be a bonus worth takin'."

"Wait, wait, wait," Leyla interjected as she waved her hands. Despite her predicament, the night elf was a bit miffed that they had been taken as a part of a spur-of-the-moment kidnapping. "Where exactly is Blackrock Depths? And what dwarves are you talking about? You're from Ironforge, aren't you? Why would your own people kidnap us?"

The succubus named Nagmara suddenly laughed, bringing one black nailed hand to her lips. "Oh, my, this one's not that bright, is she?" she chuckled loudly. "You haven't been living under a rock, have you?"

Scowling, Leyla shot the succubus a nasty glance, to which Nagmara only laughed harder. "Blackrock Mountain is the fortress of the Dark Iron dwarves located between the Burning Steeps and the Searing Gorge," Moira explained, ignoring Nagmara. "Blackrock Depths is the deepest part of the mountain, where their king, Dagran Thaurissan, and the heads of his forces live. It was a group of Dark Iron soldiers that brought ye here."

Groaning, Leyla recalled the smoldering orange eyes and shadowy figures of her attackers. "By the goddess," she muttered, putting her hands to her head. "This isn't happening…"

"Then it's true, Moira?" Amaru asked softly, staring with wide eyes at the dwarf woman. "The rumors that you…" She stopped, biting her lip and flushing. "I mean, that…"

"I'm sure there is only partial truth to what ye've heard among my people, Amaru," Moira replied somewhat icily. "I hope ye haven't believed everything." She suddenly smiled again and reached out to touch her hand. "How is Norfil?"

"Well, while you fill these two clueless pretty trinkets in on what's happened, I'm going to go find General Rocknot," Nagmara chortled as she turned away and began to walk toward the door of the cell. "He'll want to know the prisoners are wake."

"Nagmara, can't ye give them a little while to recuperate?" Moira asked with a heavy sigh. "He does'na need to know right now, does he?"

"Why, Moira, I'm surprised," Nagmara gasped with feigned astonishment. "The general said to alert him as soon as they regained consciousness. You wouldn't want to disobey your dear King Thaurissan's right hand man now would you?"

Moira grimaced at Nagmara, but the succubus merely laughed louder and exited the cell, closing the iron gates behind her. "I'm so sorry, Amaru," Moira said when she had left. "I did'na know that it was ye when I heard two women had been taken from Ironforge. Your kidnappin' wasn't ordered and to be honest with ye, the general was quite upset about it."

"Well whether it was ordered or planned or not, we didn't deserve to be kidnapped!" Leyla snapped as she rubbed her aching ankle and pulled at the thick cuff. "Especially if the only thing those dwarves were after was the beer…"

"Is there any chance we will be let go, Moira?" Amaru asked hopefully.

Moira shrugged feebly and shook her head. "I'm not sure, Amaru," she replied honestly. "I can'na think of any reason ye would be kept here…"

Leyla gulped and brought a trembling hand to her chest. Moira saw her reaction and waved her hands quickly. "Ah, I did'na mean that ye would be killed or anythin'! It's jus'…well….Dark Iron dwarves have never been known for just lettin' prisoners go. It will be General Rocknot who decides what happens to ye and…he's not the nicest of men…"

Almost snorting aloud, Leyla's ears dropped pitifully. A Dark Iron dwarf would never be associated with the word "nice", she thought. The little she knew about them led her to believe that they were about as kind and well-tempered as the fire god Ragnaros they so ardently worshipped. Leaning back on her hands, she flipped a strand of her violet hair from her dirtied face and sighed. A loud rumbling came from her stomach and she touched it gingerly. "So what now?" she grumbled. "We wait around to either be let go or we wait around until we starve in this prison?"

"The Dark Iron dwarves are not as crude as ye may think," Moira assured her. "I'll ask General Rocknot to get ye some fresher clothes and some food when he arrives." She smiled warmly and scooted closer to the night elf and the draenei. "By the way, I do not know yer name."

Leyla's eyes narrowed slightly. As nice as Moira was, she wasn't quite sure she could like the woman that appeared to be allied with her captors. "Leyla Jadefern," the night elf replied, deciding that being cross would do nothing for her situation and Moira seemed to be their only hope for getting treated a little better than common prisoners.

"Nice to meet you, Leyla. I am Moira Bronzebeard," the dwarf replied with a nod.

Leyla's brows rose and she sat up again, staring with wide eyes at Moira. She hadn't placed the name at first, but now…

"Moira Bronzebeard?!" she exclaimed. "As in…Princess Moira Bronzebeard of Ironforge?"

Blushing fiercely, Moira dipped her head and fiddled with the gilded cuffs at her wrists. "Yes, I am, though my father would disagree with the 'princess' part. I am certain he has disowned me by now…"

"Moira, that's not true," Amaru said, placing her hands on the dwarf's. "King Magni is worried sick about you, as is Norfil! They want you to come back home. They're still…" Amaru's eyes lowered and she spoke softer. "They're still upset about what happened…"

"By upset, you mean livid," Moira said with a soft snort. She touched Amaru's hands and sighed sorrowfully. "If they were truly concerned, why have they made no means to return the letters I have sent them?"

Amaru frowned and Leyla saw her cheeks flush blue. "In all fairness, Moira, the last time you spoke with Norfil and King Magni, you told them that you did not wish to speak with them," she said with some bite in her tone. "And they still do not believe there is truth behind what you say has occurred, even if it has come from your lips. King Magni does not trust Thaurissan's words."

Moira exhaled heavily again. "I know," she murmured. "But I was angry then, at both my father and Dagran, as neither side was listenin' to the other. Yet for father to not believe me, his own daughter…it just hurt too much."

Silence fell between the two women as Moira looked off into space with some pained expression on her face and Amaru watched her. Leyla interjected the quiet with a cough. "Um, excuse me," she began, eyes scanning up and down Moira's ornately dressed form. "I don't mean to make assumptions…but for someone that was kidnapped months ago, you don't look…well, you don't look...very kidnapped."

Moira laughed and Leyla felt strangely glad to see the sad expression gone from her face. "Excuse me, Miss Jadefern, for being so rude by assuming ye knew what Amaru and I were talkin' about," she said with a smile. "I guess that ye did not hear the whispered rumors among my clansmen and Amaru did not tell you about them."

"I did not want to gossip," Amaru said, blushing.

"And I am glad ye didn't," Moira replied with a nod. "I do not mind tellin' my story, especially if it will clear any confusion or assumptions ye may have. It was confusions and assumptions that made everythin' such a mess in the first place—"

Keys jingled at the lock of the door and all three women jumped in shock. When the gate swung open and heavy booted feat echoed loudly against the stone floor, Leyla could not help but gasp and instinctually back away from the dwarf that entered the jail followed by Nagmara. He was tall—for a dwarf anyway—and his thickly muscled body covered in taut soot colored skin only made his form more intimidating. It was his eyes, blazing orange-red like glowing embers, that frightened Leyla the most and brought back the brief glimpses of the dwarves that had kidnapped her and Amaru. With his thick black hair hanging from his head and mouth like a lion's mane and wicked crimson armor, the dwarf definitely looked like a man that was not meant to be crossed or even talked to if he didn't acknowledge you. Though it was clear who the dwarf was, Leyla prayed to Elune that he wasn't.

"General Rocknot," Moira said as she rose and bowed quickly, to which Leyla cringed and shrank closer to Amaru, who looked just as terrified.

"Princess Moira," he replied in a gravely voice as he saluted. His burning eyes fell upon the two women, who simultaneously squeaked and scooted back. Leyla felt like his gaze was directly upon her. "I've come to question the prisoners."

"Question?" Moira repeated with a frown. "But, general, what could ye possibly have to question them about? They are not scouts or soldiers. They are just women who—"

Rocknot raised his hand and Moira instantly fell silent, folding her hands to her lap and tightly pursing her lips. It was quite apparent, by her stiff stance and averted gaze, that Moira was afraid of the general. Leyla couldn't blame her. As Rocknot strode slowly over to the pair of females still cowering on the floor, Amaru's grasp tightened on Leyla's hand and Leyla pressed tighter against her.

The general reached to his waist and Leyla held her breath, wondering what sharp blade he was going bring forth to slit both of their necks. Yet his gripped fist reappeared from beneath his cloak seemingly empty until his fingers released. Two pendants on lengths of gold chain dangled from his hand.

"These bear the mark of the Steamwheedle Cartel," he stated in an emotionless tone. Nagmara was smiling wickedly behind him, her eyes narrowed and full ruby lips revealing ivory fangs. "But yer not goblins, nor do ye look like yer sailors. Why were ye wearin' these?"

Gulping, Leyla exchanged a quick glance with Amaru, then looked at the pair of identical necklaces that had been taken from them. "W-we are…R-Red Thorns," Leyla stammered after it was clear Amaru had been rendered speechless. "We are c-courtesans, employed by B-Belladonna Steamwheedle and protected by the Steamwheedle Cartel."

Leyla threw out the last bit of information in the hopes that it would somehow prove to Rocknot their lives were not expendable. The Dark Iron general stared at the night elf for a while, burning eyes narrowed and brows cocked above them. He smirked, but Leyla wasn't sure if it was an expression of anger or amusement. "The famous beauties of Azeroth, eh?" he said, and then laughed when he saw both Leyla and Amaru's looks of surprise. "Did'na think that we had heard of ye, eh? Hidden deep in this mountain, how could we have possibly known of the Red Thorns? We be not as reclusive as ye think. In fact, the Dark Iron Clan has been involved with goblin trade and smugglers fer years. Our dealins are usually with the Venture Company, but even among them there are whispers of the Trade Prince's daughter and her renowned Red Thorns."

Sighing, Rocknot examined the golden pendants in his large dark hand. "And within there lies our little problem. The only thing that my men were meant to steal from the gates of Ironforge was the barrels of beer that are always stored outside." He smiled broadly, yellowing teeth gleaming in the light of the jail's torches. "It's a bit of a tradition for us, ye see, to take a bit of those uppity mountain dwarves' stock 'round Brewfest time. My men took it upon themselves to take ye for the sake of…" He eyed Leyla with a wanton gaze that made her curl closer to Amaru. "…bringin' back equally as appetizin' prizes with the beer. But this…" He let the necklaces dangle from his hand again. "…shows that they picked the wrong prizes to steal. The goblins are very overprotective about their possessions, especially the Steamwheedle Cartel. Though there's no way they could track ye here, I would'na want to take chance. It is not my intention to endanger our trade agreements by keeping two of their most precious gems. Angerin' the Trade Prince's daughter would no doubt bring another war to our front door, and I would'na look forward to battlin' with crazy goblins."

"So…you'll let us go?" Amaru asked hopefully.

A growl escaped Rocknot's black lips and he scowled. "That would be the plan," he replied. "It'll be too dangerous for us to return ye to Dun Morgh, as yer mistress and the defenders of Ironforge are probably lookin' fer ye by now, but we'll leave ye close to the border." He smiled toothily again, except this time the grin was more malicious. "It'll be up to yer'selves to make it back safely."

Leyla exhaled in semi-relief. Though she was quite concerned about being left in the wilderness without knowing anything about navigating back to Ironforge, it would be a better circumstance than being held captive in Blackrock Depths.

"You must give them yer word, Rocknot," Moira said, a bit of desperation in her voice. She was ringing her hands and there was sweat on her brow. "There is no reason for them to be held here."

"Aye, aye, princess," Rocknot said with an irritated sigh. "They'll be released as soon as—"

"General Rocknot," Nagmara suddenly purred, stepping to the general's side and laying a hand on his shoulder. "If I may speak. While I think your decision to avoid conflict with the goblins is wise, I do think there is something you should know before making a decision to release them so hastily."

Leyla's blood turned ice cold. Her lungs seemed to cease working as she watched a look of curiosity come to Rocknot's face. "Oh?" he said, looking at the two Red Thorns again. "And what would that be?"

Nagmara's grin made her beautiful face look wolfish and nefarious. Her glowing eyes peered at Moira, who had gone pale and become rigid. "Moira, she knows the draenei," Nagmara said, her wings trembling behind her with glee. "And the draenei, she knows the prince and the king of Ironforge…quite personally it seems…"

Rocknot's eyes narrowed and a scowl came to his lips. "Is that so?" he muttered. "Is what Nagmara says true, princess? Do ye know the draenei?"

Moira took an unsteady step backward, her trembling hands holding one another. "I…I…" she stammered, looking at Amaru, who had become just as uneasy.

"Speak, lass!" Rocknot barked. "And no lies…"

Looking more than pleased with herself and the turn of events, Nagmara licked her lips as she stared down the shaking princess. "I…I do...know her," Moira finally admitted.

"What links does she have with Magni?" Rocknot further inquired, stepping closer to Moira with Nagmara at his heels.

Moira shook her head fiercely. "N-none, general…"

"Well what of the prince then?"

Her eyes darted over to Amaru. The draenei was biting her lips so hard they were turning white and Leyla felt her hand clenching tightly around hers. Moira pursed her lips together as if holding back the truth. "She…she…"

"Spit it out!" Rocknot bellowed.

"She's his lover!" Moira squeaked, cowering at the sound of his voice.

Nagmara gave a dramatic gasp, smiling broadly as she looked at Amaru. The general, who looked just as surprised, turned to stare at the draenei that was shaking on the floor. "His lover? A draenei?" he repeated. The laugh that followed his words was both condescending and wicked. "Is that so? This be true, little lass? Ah, I need not even ask. The look on ye face says it all and Moira never lies." He stroked his wild black beard and rolled his eyes up toward the ceiling in thought. "My, my, Nagmara, this does change things quite a bit."

"I thought it would," Nagmara said, smiling in satisfaction at the pale skinned dwarf.

"Well, for now I'll need to revoke that little promise of mine in regards to ye, draenei. I'll need to speak to King Thaurissan about this immediately. Ye, little night elf…" He smiled lasciviously at Leyla again. "Unfortunately, ye can go. I'll have my men take ye to the border of Dun Morgh tomorrow."

"No!" Leyla exclaimed, grasping onto Amaru's arm. "I'm not leaving her!"

Nagmara giggled and Rocknot merely stared at her with a curious expression. "Very well," he said with a shrug. "Ye will stay too then."

"General," Moira spoke up, her voice timid and scared. "If I may make a request…"

He eyed Moira coldly. "Aye?"

The princess swallowed hard, but stepped over to the pair of women. "If they are goin' to stay, I request that they not be kept in the cells, that they be allowed more civilized and proper quarters. If it is yer intention to eventually return them to the goblins, then it would be best that their possessions not be in bad condition."

Rocknot was silent for a while, glaring between the princess, the night elf, and the draenei. Finally, he gave a sigh and nodded. "Aye, that be true…very well. Give them one of the unused concubine quarters in the Royal Ward."

"Thank you, general," Moira said with a bow.

"But ye will not be lookin' after them alone. Ye be an honest lass, that's for certain, Moira, but now that I know ye and the draenei are friendly, I do not trust ye completely as their warden. Nagmara will be lookin' after them as well."

"It would be my pleasure, General Rocknot," the succubus purred with a low curtsy and a wide smile.

"Keep them in the Royal Ward 'till I tell ye otherwise." He snickered and grinned down Leyla and Amaru. "Best make yer'selves comfortable here, lasses. Ye'll be here for a while." He chuckled aloud as he turned away, his long cloak sweeping behind him as he exited the cell and disappeared down the hall.

Nagmara's grin remained on her face and she laughed softly, crossing to the wall and retrieving two pairs of black iron cuffs that had been hanging on nails. "Well then," she cooed, putting one hand to her hips as her tail swished behind her. "Shall I show you to your quarters, little trinkets?"

* * *

Leyla hated Blackrock Depths. It was a conclusion that she came to quickly. Besides the fact that her experience in the capital of the Dark Iron dwarves was brought about by kidnapping, she hated the city just because. And she felt that she required no further reasoning than that.

There was something to admire in the brawny architecture that was built into or even out of the natural dark rock of the mountain. The stacked enormous bricks of the perfectly arched entryways, the precisely aligned stones of cobbled pathways, towering buildings, and rising staircases, and the gilded stone statues of gods or warriors long passed were obviously made by masters of architecture. The construction of the city melded so naturally with the organic forms of the mountain, a feat that seemed impossible except for those who truly embraced its aesthetic. Like the dwarves of Ironforge, the Dark Iron Clan had created an amazing city.

Yet unlike Ironforge, Blackrock Depths lacked the comforting warmth and reassuring feeling of security. Instead, the sweltering hot and dry atmosphere was stifling. The towering rock walls and jagged stalagmites made the city feel oppressive and overwhelming, giving one the sensation of being assaulted on all sides. The city was unemotional and austere.

The people that inhabited Blackrock Depths only intensified its callous and stern ambiance. It was clear to Leyla, just from observation, that the Dark Iron Clan's culture was centered on militarism. Every single gray-skinned dwarf that she passed as Nagmara and Moira led her and Amaru through the tall passageways of Blackrock Depths wore some sort of military garb, whether it was a full set of armor or battle robes. Most marched in perfectly straight rows, booted feet echoing against the stone ground like war drums. Others bent over tall, wicked looking metal machines or tables with maps and other documents spread out across them. The few that looked like they weren't doing anything that had to do with some seemingly impending battle were rushing in various directions in ambiguous hurries. There was no calmness or serenity to Blackrock Depths. Everything was tense and distant.

All of these observations were perfect reasons to hate Blackrock Depths, but Leyla was content with hating it just because.

"I'm so sorry," Moira suddenly spoke, breaking the silence that had fallen between the four females since they left the prison. Unlike Nagmara, who walked ahead of the two women holding the chains that were connected to the shackles on their wrists, the dwarf princess had decided to stay in pace beside them. Her face, which still looked a little ashen, was morose as she stared down at her feet. "Had it not been for me, ye would have still had the chance to leave here tomorrow."

Amaru and Leyla exchanged a quiet glance. The night elf was certain that Amaru was thinking the same thing she was. It was, in a way, Moira's fault that Rocknot had revoked his promise to let them leave Blackrock Depths. Had she not mentioned the prince's name in front of Nagmara or revealed that she knew Amaru, there would have still been the chance that Rocknot would let them go. Yet there was no way they would have known that for certain, as the general could have changed his mind for any reason on a whim. Leyla trusted him as much as she trusted the vile-tongued succubus that was humming to herself as she sauntered in front of them. It was more her fault than Moira's they were in their predicament.

"Ah, it is alright, Moira," Amaru replied quietly with a strained smile meant to reassure the dwarf. "You did nothing wrong."

"I shouldn't have mentioned Norfil," Moira said ruefully. "But…it has been so long since I have seen him and my father. Despite what has happened between us, I do miss them terribly."

"Why did the fact that Amaru knew the prince change Rocknot's mind?" Leyla asked, looking squarely at Moira to avoid meeting the piercing orange-red stares of the dwarves that watched them pass by.

Sighing heavily, the princess's sorrowful expression became more morose. "King Thaurissan has been tryin' to…negotiate with my father," she explained. "The Dark Iron and Bronzebeard clans have been at war for centuries and things between them have only escalated since my father took the throne. Yet just as my clansmen are concerned with enemies elsewhere, so is the Dark Iron Clan. They too have been affected by the Burning Legion and their resources are stretched between fighting my father's forces and the demons.

"When I first came to Blackrock Depths, King Thaurissan was hopin' that I could persuade my father to agree to a temporary truce. The Dark Iron Clan would never seek an allegiance with the Bronzebeard Clan; even asking for some sort of 'peace' was a blow to their pride, but they know that they cannot fight both enemies at once." She sighed again and rubbed her forehead. "Yet my father, he is stubborn and prideful and his hatred for the Dark Iron Clan is as ardent as any other previous thane of Ironforge. Even the words of his daughter were not enough to make him consider such a thing…especially after what I had done."

"So since Amaru is linked to the prince, Rocknot is hoping he can use her as leverage since blackmailing the king with the capture of his daughter didn't work," Leyla spoke with narrowed eyes as she looked at Moira.

"Ooo, she's a smart one after all," Nagmara purred from ahead of them, turning slightly to flash an evil grin.

"Ah, I was never captured!" Moira replied as she waved her hands. "I've been here of my own free will. I do not want ye to think that I was kidnapped. And Dagran…er, King Thaurissan would never use me in such a way. He requested that I reason with my father. It was of my own fault that my words did not reach him." Moira smiled. "The Dark Iron Clan…they are not as crude as they are made out to be."

"I wonder why I'm having a hard time believing that," Leyla muttered as she shook her hands, making the cuffs and chains at her wrists jingle.

Moira flushed. "I'm sorry, Ms. Leyla, but they usually don't do things like this. Times have become desperate and so have the Dark Iron dwarves. They are only doin' what they think is necessary to ensure their survival."

Leyla was feeling her irritation rise. She couldn't believe that Moira was actually defending their actions. She didn't know why the dwarf had come of her own free will to the capital of her clan's enemy, but she imagined that her reasons were just as flawed and delusional as the words she was saying now. Puffing a strand of her violet hair from her face, Leyla turned her eyes away from Moira and decided that talking to the dwarf would only anger her further.

"Norfil is well," Amaru suddenly spoke. The draenei's dirtied face was somber and her glowing eyes gazed at Moira with some sadness. "He used to talk about you often in the letters he sent me. He…he was worried about you."

Moira's smile was pained. "Was?"

Amaru bowed her head. "He…he has given up hope you would come home. You hurt him deeply."

"Ah." The princess's single word response was a bare whisper.

"Here we are!" Nagmara sang-song as she brought her prisoners to an abrupt halt. They had entered a ward of the mountain city that reminded Leyla of the Commons of Ironforge. It looked mostly residential with stacked square buildings settled inside the walls of rock, their windows glowing with the faint auras of torchlight.

"How lucky of you to be granted the privilege to stay in the Royal Ward," Nagmara commented with a grin as she unlocked the barred door of the rectangular dwelling they had come to. "Very few prisoners have been treated so well, but I suppose being that you are 'political prisoners', you do deserve to have a little bit of comfort. And I'm sure, as spoiled courtesans, you are used to no less."

Leyla grimaced at Nagmara, her hands tightening angrily, but the succubus did not see her murderous stare as she opened the door and gestured inside. "Your suite, little trinkets…"

The pair of Red Thorns hesitated for a moment until Nagmara, with a rough push, forced both women inside of the dwelling.

The interior of their new prison was a far cry from the stony, bare cell they had been kept in before. Leyla didn't even think she could call the lavish expansive room a prison. It was a large space without interior dividers. The walls were made out of the rock of the mountain, as expected, but they were draped with thick animal pelts and crimson hangings of woven wool. The furniture was either made out of sturdy wood, black stone, or sparkling gold. A large canopied bed dressed in softfurs was situated at one end of the room while a long eating table sat opposite to it. Other pieces of equally beautiful furniture sat against the walls, leaving a large space in the middle of the room. In the center of this space was a circular pool filled with water that was bubbling and churning quietly. A balmy steam lofted from the waters surface, filling the room with an atmosphere that was less dry than the rest of the city.

"This room used to be reserved for the king's mistresses," Nagmara said with a grin as the two Red Thorns stared with awe around the extravagant space. Her glowing eyes peered at Moira, who was looking away. "Yet it has not been used in quite a while."

The succubus took a ring of keys from the belt at her waist and unlocked the cuffs around Amaru and Leyla's wrists. While the women rubbed their arms sorely, Nagmara began gesturing around the room. "You'll stay here until General Rocknot and King Thaurissan decide what to do with you. There are fresh robes available in that cabinet and oils to use to freshen yourself." She wrinkled her nose and looked at the pair disdainfully. "Please, use them. You both smell awful. It's not appropriate for such beautiful trinkets to look so unkempt. And you both need to get some real rest. Those circles under your eyes are not becoming."

Smiling with a false sweetness, Nagmara batted her eyes at Moira. "Watch them while I go tend to some business at the Grim Guzzler and find two sentries to guard our new guests. And no trickery, Moira. I'd hate to have to tell the general that you were helping your friend escape."

Moira scowled. "You know I would'na do that," she muttered.

Nagmara only laughed and turned toward the door. "Of course you wouldn't." She flashed another broad showing of her white teeth and long fangs before opening the door. "Sweet dreams, little trinkets…make yourselves at home…" Chuckling loudly, Nagmara closed and locked the heavy door behind her.

The three women stood in silence for the longest, Amaru and Leyla staring around the room that was much too extravagant for two prisoners and Moira watching them curiously. The ache in Leyla's muscles became more apparent when she looked longingly at the enormous tub of hot water and the soft bed. It unnerved her that the general had agreed to give them such a beautiful place to stay rather than leaving them in the cell. Yet she was glad for the change of scenery.

"Um," she muttered after a moment, turning to the dwarf. "Thank you…for getting us out of that cell."

Moira's somber face changed abruptly and she smiled. "Yer welcome!" she replied with an infectious happiness that made Leyla smile a well. "I did'na want ye stayin' it that awful prison. At least here, you can sleep in a real bed and freshen up. I'm sure ye want to do both now. Even though ye've been sleep for a while, nothing beats a proper rest after a hot bath." She gestured to the bubbling pool. "Please, let me get you some towels and oils."

"Er, alright," Leyla muttered. Moira smiled wider and quickly scampered about the room, retrieving towels and small bottles from the various cabinets. The night elf turned to Amaru, who was staring down at the ground. "Are you okay, Amaru?"

The draenei's head snapped up as if Leyla had awaken her from a daze. "Um, yes…I suppose so," she muttered as her cheeks flushed blue.

Leyla could sense her tension. She felt just as uneasy. "Are you scared?" she asked.

Amaru swallowed and then nodded slowly. "A little," she admitted. "I just feel guilty that I got us into this…had I not gotten so angry at Norfil and ran outside, we would have never been kidnapped."

"You can't blame yourself for this, Amaru," Leyla said with a gentle touch on her shoulder. "There is no way you could have known this would happen. As bleak as things are right now, at least we're together and we aren't in that cell anymore."

Leyla glanced covertly at Moira, who was still busy at the cabinets. "There's no way Raezel and the others haven't noticed we're gone," she whispered in a low, cautious tone. "I don't know if there is anyway they could track us here, but I'm sure they're doing everything they can to find us. I'm sure Norfil has half of Ironforge looking for you."

Amaru's expression only became gloomier and tears began to collect at the corners of her eyes. "Not after I slapped him and said such awful things to him," she mumbled. "I told him I hated him…"

"But that doesn't mean that he still doesn't care about you," Leyla assured her. "And even after that spat, there is no way he wouldn't turn up half of Azeroth trying to find you."

To her relief, Amaru laughed and Leyla smiled at her. "You are right, Leyla," Amaru said as she wiped at her eyes. "I suppose the best thing we can do is remain positive and hope that they find us soon or the general let's us go." She looked around the room and grinned. "This is not the prison I expected to be kept in."

"Me either," Leyla chuckled. "This is my first kidnapping, but I'd venture a guess and say we got lucky."

The two Red Thorns laughed together; despite their predicament and the uncertainty of what would happen, Leyla felt oddly reassured with Amaru by her side.

"I'm glad to see ye laughin'," Moira said. She was standing by the edge of the tub, her arms holding several towels and vials. Smiling softly, the dwarf put the items on the edge of the large stone basin and then turned back to the women. "I know ye probably don't trust me, Ms. Leyla, but I can promise ye I won't let anythin' bad happen to ye or Amaru while yer here."

Leyla looked at Moira and then gave her a small smile and a nod. She supposed it helped having an ally and Moira did seem trustworthy enough. The princess gestured to the tub. "I knew yer achin' and wantin' to relax. The dwarves here use the molten lava that flows through the mountain to heat their water. It makes for a terrific bath. After one dip in here, I guarantee that ye'll be feelin' less troubled."

The sight of the inviting water made it hard for Leyla to disagree with her. Her chaffing, dirty garments felt disgusting and she was eager to get out of them. Disregarding coyness or shame, Leyla pulled at the strings of her loosened leather bodice and began wriggling out of her clothes. Amaru, looking just enthusiastic about the tub, began undressing as well.

When their soiled clothes had been discarded, Moira scooped them up as the two women gingerly stepped over the edge of the tub. The water was just a degree above pleasantly hot and Leyla inhaled through her teeth as she submerged her legs slowly to readjust to the boiling liquid. Yet as the water rose above her navel and she settled further down into the tub, she instantly felt her tense muscles loosen and her anxiety dissolve like the soot that had covered her skin. There was a rim of stones beneath the surface that allowed Leyla to sit down and recline against the wall of the pool.

"Ah…" Amaru purred with pleasure at the other side of the tub, a lazy smile on her face as she settled into the water. Leyla had to agree with the wordless sigh.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Moira asked as she returned to the rim of the pool. She uncorked a large bottle and began pouring its clear contents into the tub. A sweet smelling perfume immediately rose from the steamy water, invading Leyla's nostrils and further muddling her mind into bliss.

The night elf blushed, though it would have been difficult to tell being that the temperature of the water had already reddened her skin. "It feels odd having a princess waiting on me," she murmured shyly.

Moira chuckled as she closed her bottle and reached for another, this time shaking something that looked like tiny crystals into the bath. "I do not mind at all," she replied. "In fact, I have to admit that it's nice havin' someone else to talk with. Not many of the dwarves here are very friendly toward me. I'm around Nagmara most of the time. She's not as bad as she makes herself out to be, but I wouldn't say that we are friends."

Scowling, Leyla angrily thought of the wicked succubus. She couldn't imagine how anyone could be friends with such an awful creature. Letting her shoulders dip beneath the surface of the water, the night elf bit her lip as she observed the dwarf's gentle smile. "Moira," she began warily, wondering if she was overstepping privacy boundaries that existed between her and the woman she barely knew. "Why are you here? You said you weren't kidnapped and that you came of your own free will…but…why? Aren't these people the enemies of your clan?"

Moira's kind smile wavered slightly, but it did not leave her lips. She looked up at the two Red Thorns, who were both watching her intently. "I suppose I do owe ye both an explanation, especially ye, Amaru," the princess replied with a heavy sigh. "I don't want ye believin' the things ye've heard among my clansmen and I don't want ye, Ms. Leyla, to think that I'm just as deluded and crazy as I may seem."

Leyla flushed guiltily and lowered her ears as she looked away. Moira only laughed. "I can'na blame ye if ye think such things, especially since ye don't know the truth. Then again, some people do know and still they think I'm daft." She shrugged and brushed her fingers against the surface of the water. "But I suppose that can'na be helped. I've always felt a sort of distance between my clan and me. Maybe it's because of my own personality. I've always been a bit of an introvert: quiet, best when left alone to be to myself, and more interested in less boisterous activities unlike other dwarves. But for whatever reason, I've always felt odd among other members of my clan. It wasn't that I did'na belong or that I felt they did'na care for me; I've always been respected as King Magni's daughter and people were always kind to me. Yet maybe because of that, I never felt that any of them were truly concerned about me beyond the fact that I wore the crown of Ironforge's princess.

"Even my relationship with my father was luke-warm at best. He was always busy with political business, meetin' with generals over this battle and that or somethin' like that. I've never had interests in politics or war. I studied to be a holy priestess, but I never wanted to use my talents in battle. My father and I never connected on any level; I dun think we have much in common to be honest with ye. I was happy when he adopted Norfil as his son and I was'na jealous at all, because I knew he could have the sort of bond with Norfil that he could have never had with me. He was happy and therefore I was happy.

"I liked bein' alone. Besides bein' waited on by servants or guarded by sentries, I usually spent most of my time by myself. I had secret groves I would escape to when I could get away from my father's guards. The were hidden spaces around Dun Morgh that I would go to and read or practice my healin' arts.

"I was caught in a snowstorm one day and got lost on my way home. Though I know the lands of Dun Morgh like the back of my hand, I somehow managed to fall into a ravine that I was always cautious about avoidin'. I ended up breakin' my leg and blackin' out. I probably would have died…had it not been for Dagran."

"Dagran?" Leyla repeated, recognizing the name Moira had said before. "You mean, the king of the Dark Iron dwarves?"

Moira nodded. "I remember not believin' him when he told me he was out on a huntin' party when he found me. Dun Morgh is a far distance from Blackrock Mountain and there's only one reason a Dark Iron dwarf would be there. But all the same, he carried me to a cave where he mended my leg and we waited out the snowstorm together. As odd as it sounds, we ended up talkin' the entire time and we connected immediately. I never imagined that the man my father led me to believe was a barbaric, blood-thirsty dictator would not only be the saver of my life, but quite kind and gentle.

"We ended up fallin' in love," Moira said with a fond smile and both Leyla and Amaru's mouths hung open. "I know that my people believe that he seduced me, that I'm bewitched somehow by dark magic…but the feelins I have for him are true. We saw each other often over the followin' months, usually meetin' at that same cave. I was leery at first of him, thinkin' that maybe there were sinister intentions at work and he was deceivin' me. But the more and more I was around him, the more we shared, I knew that this was'na true. He was'na like anything I thought he would be. Even as a king, he told me that he too felt alienated from his people at times. He understood the way I felt and I understood him."

The princess's smile turned grim and she lowered her head. "I had been goin' off by myself for so long that I never thought my father took notice, but when I started spendin' more and more time away from Ironforge, he did. I did'na know he had sent rogues from Tinker Town to spy on me until I came home and he confronted me. By Khaz'goroth's hammer, I had never seen him so angry. He called me a traitor to my people, said that I was naïve and foolish to believe that some 'Dark Iron barbarian' loved me when I told him how I felt. He had me secluded and sent mages and priests to perform counter-curses and dispelling magics on me thinkin' I had been bewitched. I think he was angrier when they went returned to him and told him there was no curse on me. So he gathered his strongest soldiers, including Norfil, and forced me to come with him to Blackrock Mountain. He said he was gonna make me watch him kill the man I supposedly loved."

Swallowing thickly, Moira paused for a moment as she held her trembling hands in her lap. "I was able to send word to Dagran to warn him what my father was plannin'. When we got there, Dagran had his whole army waitin' at the gates of Blackrock Mountain, armed to the teeth and ready to fight. I did'na want to see Dagran murdered, but I did'na want to see my father or people killed either. I did'na want to cause another war between my clan and Dagran's. Before my father could give the command to attack, I stepped in front of him and told them that if he killed Dagran, I would kill myself. My clan, they nicknamed me 'The Princess of Truth', because I've always prided myself on being honest and true to my feelings. He knew I was'na bluffin' and that I was serious. Out of anger, I told him I hated him and that I'd rather die without Dagran. When my father dropped his sword, I told Dagran that if he spared my father's life and those of his soldiers, I would forever be his. I turned my back on my father and my clan to save them. I outcast myself not jus' for the sake of being with Dagran, but keepin' them safe."

Speechless, Leyla watched as Moira wiped tears from her eyes. Amaru looked just as sympathetic for the young woman, if not more. The draenei, Leyla thought, could probably relate to Moira's unfortunate tale. "Since then, I've been here," Moira continued after a moment. "I never really expected my father to cease tryin' to convince me to come back. After that day, I never saw or heard from him. I sent several letters to him, some apologizin' for what I had done and tryin' to convince to listen to my reasonin', others communicatin' that Dagran wanted to pursue a truce. But I never got a reply from him and I never tried to go back. I'm convinced they'd probably execute me for treason…"

Silence followed her words again and only the gurgling water made noise. "Do you regret what you did?" Amaru finally spoke up, her brows raised over her glowing eyes in an expression of sadness. "Saying what you did and forsaking your people for Dagran…do your regret it?"

Smiling softly, Moira shook her head. "I regret saying what I did to my father," she replied. "I did'na really mean I hated him, nor did I want to die. I said those things out of desperation and anger. But I do'na regret my feelins. I truly love Dagran and I know he loves me. I could'na help that my father did'na believe me and my people did'na understand. Agreein' to never see Dagran would'na have changed my feelins." Her eyes met Amaru's. "When yer in love, there is nothin' that can tell ye otherwise or destroy that…"

Amaru's mouth gaped slightly and the young woman's cheeks turned a deep blue as she frowned and stared down at the water. Leyla looked at Amaru, knowing exactly who she was thinking about. She felt bad for both women. It had to be difficult loving someone that it would be almost impossible to be with because of your differences. Even Leyla's failed relationship with the druid she had fallen in love with was nothing compared to the hardships Amaru and Moira experienced. She knew nothing of Dagran Thaurissan besides what dark stories she had heard, but she imagined that what Moira knew about him was truer to his character than any speculation based on his heritage.

"Ah, I've gone and prattled on for too long!" Moira suddenly exclaimed, rising from the stone tube. "Yer probably starvin'! How about I go get ye somethin' to eat while ye finish yer bath?"

Before they could reply, Moira hastily walked away from the tub and exited the room. Leyla and Amaru remained quiet, both pondering over Moira's story and their own private thoughts. The draenei looked somber as she stared into the water, the glow of her eyes reflected on its surface like two small moons.

"Do you think…he really loves her?" she asked suddenly.

Sighing deeply, Leyla shrugged and leaned back against the tub. "Perhaps," she replied after some thought. "Moira seemed convinced and I suppose she wouldn't have done all that to her father and her people had she not really believed in him."

"Hmm…" Amaru murmured, her eyes still averted down. Beneath the water, the gilded cuffs around her hooves and ankles sparkled brightly. "For her sake, I hope he does…"

Nothing else was said between the two women for the duration of their bath. Amaru was quiet and Leyla sensed that she would rather not speak. By the time they had dried off and were dressing themselves in loose cotton sleeping gowns they found in a drawer, Moira returned with plates of hot meat, bread, cheese, and a pitcher of ice ale. Stating that it was late and she was certain the two courtesans wanted to rest, she left them to dine alone. The pair ate their fill of the food and, drained by the events of the day and the hot bath, crawled into the large bed.

The torches outside in the halls of Blackrock Depths were extinguished, pitching the interior of the room into semi-darkness. With the blankets of the bed pulled up to her chest, Leyla stared into the blackness of the high ceiling above her. As exhausted as she was, there were so many thoughts going through her mind that she wondered if she would be able to sleep. Amaru, on the other hand, had immediately turned away from her when they settled onto the soft wool filled mattress of the bed and curled up with the pelts pulled around her horns. Deciding it was best for her to get her rest, as she had no idea what was in store for them tomorrow, Leyla turned on her side and closed her eyes.

Before she quickly drifted off to sleep, she distinctly heard the muffled sound of Amaru's sobs.

* * *

A/N: I hate BRD with a passion. Besides Setthek Halls, Hellfire Ramps, and VC, it is one of the instances I hate above all others. I don't even hate it as much as some people hate Gnomergan. And everyone hates Gnomergan. There is a curse on that place because every single time I would try running it, we would always lose a group mate or something random would happen to halt progress. I relied on photos found on yahoo!images for the sake of research because I refused to go back there.

Moira, Nagmara, and Rocknot are all in game NPCs found in BRD, although Rocknot is a private and not a general. This chapter (and later parts of this arc) follow the level 59 quest chains Fate of the Kingdom (Alliance) and The Royal Rescue (Horde). If you look her profile up on WoWwiki, you will see that it is true she is rumored to be bewitched by King Thaurissan and is being held in BRD. If you've never done the quests or have never read her page, I suggest not doing it now as it may spoil some things in the next chapter.

Chapter 13: The Grim Guzzler probably won't be updated until Fire Dancer is completed, so please be patient with me! :)


	13. Chapter 13: The Grim Guzzler

A/N: Hai, kids! It's time for Super Sexy Double Updates! XD Seriously though, these next two chapters were actually one until I finished it and realized how friggin' long it was. It's been a while since I've done a double post, and I believe I've never done one for SoA, so I figured why not.

I really hope you enjoy these next two chapters a lot because they were so much fun to write. I finished them in two days and decided to post them even though I said I wasn't updating until Fire Dancer was done. Anyhow, thanks for your patience and here is your reward! Lots o' fun perversion ahead!

* * *

Chapter 13: The Grim Guzzler

_BANG BANG BANG BANG!_

"Wakey, wakey, little trinkets!"

It was the deafening and sudden noise that startled Leyla so harshly from her sleep that she nearly jumped up as high as the canopy that hung over her bed. Amaru, who had been just as rudely awakened, toppled from the sheets and now lay sprawled out on the floor, her glowing eyes wide and her chest heaving up and down. Leyla clung like a startled cat to the thick velvet hangings of the canopy, her heart fluttering in her chest and body shaking. Had it not been for the voice that followed the banging, she would have wondered where it came from.

Nagmara stood at the foot of their bed holding a metal pot in one hand and a wooden spoon in the other. Her painted lips were pulled into a broad smirk and her glowing eyes narrowed as she stared at the two alarmed women.

"Oh good," the succubus purred. "You're awake."

Amaru began seething angrily in Draenei as she unraveled herself from the tussled sheets and stood from the floor, glaring hatefully at Nagmara, who did not flinch at her presumably colorful curse words.

"Whatever she's saying, I agree with it!" Leyla snapped as she took in a hissing breath to calm herself. "What in the name of Elune is wrong with you?!"

"Ah, ah, ah," Nagmara replied with waggle of one black nailed finger. "You're going to need to speak a bit more kindly to your mistress…that is, if you want to avoid getting tossed into a dingy cell and continue staying in these lavish quarters General Rocknot so graciously gave you."

"Mistress?!" Amaru spat. "What do you mean?!"

Nagmara flashed a pearly white smile as she sat her pot and spoon down on the floor and sauntered over to the other side of the bed. Leyla hurriedly scooted over toward the edge Amaru stood on and swiftly rose to her feet. She wasn't afraid of the succubus, who barely even reached her shoulders in height, but there was something about Nagmara's dark stare and mischievous grin that unnerved her.

"It seems as if you are going to be here for a while, little trinkets," Nagmara purred as she put her knees on the edge of the bed and, in a cat like fashion, began to crawl slowly across it, her tail swishing back and forth. Amaru and Leyla in unison began to back away. "The general is speaking with King Thaurissan right now about what to do with you two, but no matter what they decide, you are going to be staying in Blackrock Depths for a bit."

The succubus giggled and tipped her head to the side, her luxurious black hair tumbling over her shoulder. "In the mean time, the general has put me in charge of keeping an eye on you. But 'Warden Nagmara' doesn't sound sexy at all, so you can call me what everyone else does: Mistress Nagmara."

When Nagmara reached the other edge of the bed, she swung her hoofed legs over the side and crossed them, leaning back on one hand and letting the other rest on her knee. "That being said," she murmured with a lick of her lips. "You're to do everything I say, when I say it, and how I say it." She shuddered with a moan, her wings fluttering behind her. "I'm excited already…"

"But, what about Moira?" Amaru asked with narrowed eyes and gritted teeth, her sheets pulled to her chest. "I thought she was to watch after us?"

"Moira?" Nagmara snickered and the puff of her breath rustled her curled bangs. "She has no authority here, especially not in terms of prisoners. While she does technically 'out rank' me, so to speak, as the king's …lover, she has no standing with the general." Her lips curled up again. The succubus looked like a wicked, conniving fox to Leyla. "I, on the other hand, do. General Rocknot trusts me more than he does the princess and I, unlike her, follow his every command without question."

Standing from the bed, Nagmara placed a hand on her hips. "I demand the same kind of loyalty." Her voice was a bit more dangerous, her stare the slightest bit dark and threatening. "You will do as I say without question. Do not think that I will go running to the general every time you do something I don't like. Trust me, I can handle you myself. Yet if you continually disobey me or if I think, in the slightest, you will attempt to escape, I'll have you shackled in the cells naked with nothing but the rats to keep you company." Her thin, arched eyebrows rose and she smirked. "Is that clear?"

Amaru and Leyla were silent, staring with cocked brows at the demoness in front of them. Leyla fumed beneath her gritted teeth and narrowed eyes. She hated Nagmara like she had never hated anyone before, yet she was more angry with the dwarf Rocknot for leaving the succubus as their warden instead of Moira. At least with the princess they would be treated with a bit more dignity. Leyla knew little about succubi, but she had heard that their love for bringing pleasure was only matched for their love for bringing pain. Often, at the same time.

The succubus's hand moved so fast that Leyla and Amaru didn't even see the thin, black object that shot out from her side and whistled through the air. Two loud cracks came followed by a stinging pain on the very tip of Leyla's left ear. The night elf yelped, as did Amaru, who was holding the edge of one of her horns, wincing in pain.

"I said…" Nagmara purred, recoiling the ebon leather whip in her hand and snapping it against the floor. "Is that clear?"

"Yes!" the two women squeaked in quivering voices.

Nagmara's grin widened and she licked her lips. "Yes, what?"

"Yes, Mistress Nagmara!"

The succubus chuckled softly before returning her whip to a clasp at her waist. "Good." She laughed as she walked over to the large tub. There were two neatly folded piles of black garments on the edge as well as two plates of food. "Now, there is no reason that we can't all get along just fine," Nagmara sighed as she patted the clothes. "I'm not as mean as I may look and as long as you are nice to me, you'll never have to see my more…demonic side."

She gestured to the plates. "You'll want to eat well from now on. I'll be putting you two little trinkets to work. You'll need to repay the kindness of the Dark Iron clan for their generosity."

"Work?" Leyla repeated. "What do you mean by work?"

Nagmara's brow twitched and her pale purple hand reached to her waist.

Leyla cringed, her throbbing ear reminding her of the whip's sting. "Ah, I-I mean, what do you mean, Mistress Nagmara?" she stammered hastily.

Smiling, Nagmara nodded. "You're getting the hang of it. Good." She removed her hand from the clasp of her whip and instead swept back her long hair. "I am the barmaid of the Grim Guzzler, the most popular tavern here in Shadowforge City. While I have workers that aid me and Moira does come to help when she isn't tending to the king's needs, I've never had the pleasure of working with other lovely ladies." Her fangs gleamed in the light of their room. "Beautiful women make for better bartenders than gruff dwarves."

Tipping her head to the side, Nagmara smirked even wider as she walked away from the tub and passed the two women. Leyla imagined that the succubus could give Madame Bella a challenge in a "devious grin" contest. "Now, no more questions, my trinkets. Eat up and get dressed. I'll be back to fetch you in an hour."

Nagmara chuckled as she sauntered toward the door, twisting her hips and swishing her tail. "Then the real fun starts…"

* * *

"This. Is. So. Humiliating."

"Shh, she'll hear you!"

"I don't care! First, she startles us awake and drags us out of bed. Then, she threatens us and uses that whip on us! And now…" Leyla gestured down angrily. "This is just public humiliation!"

Amaru shrank closer to Leyla as they passed a group of Dark Iron dwarves that whistled and cackled, calling out to the pair of women that were being led by the succubus in front of them. Around Leyla and Amaru's necks were two gilded iron collars decorated with ebony diamonds. As beautiful as the ornaments were, that did not change the fact that they were collars and connected to the long length of thin chain that was held at the other end by Nagmara's hand.

Yet it wasn't the collars or the leashes that attracted the attention of every dwarf they passed in the halls of Blackrock Depths. The small amount of appreciation Leyla and Amaru felt toward Nagmara for giving them a hearty breakfast diminished completely and turned to outrage when they unfolded the garments she had left them.

Calling the clothing "garments" was generous. Even referring to them as clothing was laughable as they clothed nothing. Instead, the pieces of thin silky fabric stretched between woven straps of gold thread and tinkling metallic ornaments were more like prettily decorated scraps. It took Amaru and Leyla a while to figure out what the scraps were, let alone how to put them on, which Nagmara had to help with when she returned to fetch them.

The scraps were intricately woven and beautiful in terms of the fact that the golden pieces and dazzling gems that hung from them were crafted by masterful hands. Yet in terms of a "garment" they were disgustingly tasteless and revealing. While the bands of gold draped extravagantly from Leyla and Amaru's busts and waists, the scraps that barely covered their vital parts did just that. Barely covered them.

To put insult on top of injury, Nagmara refused to give the women a cloak to wrap around themselves before they reached the Grim Guzzler.

Instead, she attached the leashes to their collars and paraded them through what had to have been the most crowded passageways of Blackrock Depths.

"And I thought Ironkeg's uniforms were bad," Amaru groaned as she looked down at the pieces of gold embroidered black silk that barely held in her large breasts.

Leyla scowled as she tightened her arms over her own bosom. "I'd rather stay in that nasty cell than endure this," she muttered angrily.

"You mean you'd rather be naked and chained up?" Nagmara asked without turning her head. "That can be arranged as well."

The night elf sneered at the back of Nagmara's head. "Never mind," she seethed, turning her head to avoid the lascivious gaze of a group of sentries that were walking by. She heard one of them say something aloud in his native, guttural tongue and his comrades guffawed heartily; though the words were foreign to her, Leyla could guess their context and her face and body burned violet-red with embarrassment.

The hard, calloused hand that swatted against her backside damn near made her turn purple.

A string of Darnassian curse words were flung from her mouth as she stretched out her clawed hands toward the dwarf that had spanked her, but the length of chain attached to her neck kept her out of his range. The sight of her angry face and the sound of the curses she screeched only made him and his comrades laugh more, taunting her with perverted gestures.

"Naughty girl!" Nagmara scolded Leyla in a babying voice, jerking on the chain and choking the night elf slightly, pulling her back to Amaru's side. "You play nice now!"

"This is demeaning and disgusting!" Leyla snarled, pulling on the leash to jerk Nagmara back. "I demand to see Moira right now! You can't treat us this way!"

Nagmara grinned as she spun around and held tight to the other end of the leash. Leyla pulled at the part of the chain attached to her collar and was surprised to find that Nagmara's grip was unyielding. Despite being smaller than her, the succubus was strong.

A crowd of Dark Iron dwarves that had been walking along the wide stretch of pavement known as the Dark Iron Highway had stopped to watch the two scantily clad women engaged in a strange game of tug of war. Leyla's eyes darted around wildly, meeting the smoldering gazes and lascivious smirks of the soot skinned dwarves. She hadn't thought out her hasty rebellious action; even if she did manage to get the chain out of Nagmara's hand, there were about twenty-something dwarves waiting to capture her again. Amaru was standing still in shock, her hands raised to her lips as she stared with wide eyes between Leyla and Nagmara.

"You elves and your pride," Nagmara cackled as she began to wind the chain around her fist, pulling herself closer to Leyla. "I've been around your kind before. Hell, I've even been to Darnassus. The way you look down upon other races, especially those not of your precious Alliance, is sickening. You hold yourselves with this air of nobility that you believe is granted to you just because you are night elves. Pah! What arrogance! You think yourself a guest here, little trinket? You think you are granted some sort of privilege because you are a night elf? Or perhaps because you are not a prisoner of war?"

There were only a couple of feet between Leyla and Nagmara now, the majority of the chain wrapped around Nagmara's hand. Leyla still pulled back away from her, the remaining length of the leash taught between the two women. From the short distance between them, Leyla could see the slit-like irises of Nagmara's glowing eyes. "You are still a captive here," Nagmara hissed. "And it is by the will of General Rocknot and King Thaurissan that you are not shackled in a dark cell right now let alone still alive. And by extension…" Nagmara's free hand rose and Leyla gasped when she saw that it was glowing with a black light. "…it is by my will that you remain breathing."

Something seized hold of Leyla's limbs, locking up her muscles unwillingly and taking control of every sinew in her body. An invisible force pried her fingers from the chains and jerked her hands to her sides. Grunting, the night elf feebly struggled against the invasive presence that had overtaken her entire body, moving it jerkily yet with control that she no longer had. Leyla gasped aloud and yelped as the force buckled her knees and brought them to the hard floor. She remained kneeling only for a moment as her shoulders were pushed over. She felt her elbows lock rigidly in place, her arms extended and straight. Each vertebra in her back bent forcefully as it was arched over until her hands were pressed against the ground.

The night elf found herself on her hands and knees, bowed beneath the succubus standing in front of her.

Whistles and louder laughter rose from the crowd of dwarves and Leyla heard their booted feet scuff against the stone. Her heart thudded in her chest and her breath came in short, terrified gasps. She feared they would come closer, but a quick gesture from Nagmara halted their eager steps. With her head bowed, eyes forced to stare at the ground beneath her, she could only see the succubus's spine covered legs bend as she stooped down in front of Leyla. The leather handle of her whip appeared in front of her face and for a moment she thought she would be struck with it. Yet the handle was only placed under her chin and the pressure applied to it forced the night elf's head up. When Leyla's eyes met Nagmara's, the cold, dangerous stare shook her with fear.

"Here, you will always be beneath others," Nagmara whispered to Leyla as she brought her lips to her ear. "You are nothing here. Being a Red Thorn, a night elf, or a member of the Alliance means nothing to me or any of the Dark Iron dwarves. The latter two characteristics would simply earn your death while the first…" A throaty laugh came from her mouth as the handle of the whip caressed the underside of Leyla's neck and played at the crest above her cleavage. "…would earn you something completely different. If you wish to experience neither, then you would be wise to comply by what I said before. Obey me and you will live and remain untouched. Disobey and…well…you will find out that some punishments can be worse than death…or better…I suppose it's just a matter of perspective."

Leyla gasped as the feeling of Nagmara's sharp teeth biting her earlobe sent an electric shock down her spine. "Am I clear?"

Swallowing heavily, Leyla tried to nod but found that she could not move her neck. "Y-y-yes, M-Mistress N-Nagmara," she stammered as tears sprang from her glowing eyes.

Nagmara's breath against her ear would have made Leyla cringe had she been able to move. "Good," the succubus purred before withdrawing her whip and standing. A snap of her fingers released Leyla from the manipulation spell. As she regained the use of her body, Leyla toppled to the cold ground, shuddering and breathing heavily. Amaru ran to her side, cradling the trembling woman as she tried to stand.

"Now," Nagmara purred as she picked up the fallen leashes. "Shall we continue?"

* * *

Shadowforge City, the capital of Blackrock Depths, was located in its deepest parts, surrounded by layers of mountainous rock and slabs of dark gray stone parapets, walkways, buildings, and other architectural structures. The city was built above an expansive lake of molten lava, well out of the dangerous liquid's reach. While the dwarves, who were accustomed to the intense heat and presence of the fiery substance, walked nonchalantly through the city's streets, Leyla was more than nervous being so close to the pools and rivers of lava. Her body perspired freely, her blue skin glistening with sweat as Nagmara led them through the city. Amaru looked just as miserable, wiping her short black hair from her face and panting softly. Like the night elf, she had not been raised in such a sweltering atmosphere and was not used to extreme temperatures.

Luckily, Nagmara took them to a part of the city that, despite being on Shadowforge's lowest level, was not directly exposed to the pools of lava. The temperature of the stone walls inside the lower ward was much cooler and tolerable. The succubus and the two Red Thorns walked a series of winding passage ways before coming to a large wooden door. Above the portal was a worn wooden sign bearing dwarven runes.

"Here we are!" Nagmara sang as she removed a ring of keys from her belt and unlocked the door before ushering the two women inside.

The Grim Guzzler was a large, two-story tavern filled with wooden tables and long slabs of stone. The rock walls were engraved with dwarven writing and splattered with what looked like either old wine or dried blood. In the rear of the room was an open doorway from which filtered a steady stream of puffing smoke and the glow of fire. The smoke, which lofted into a ventilation grate in the roof of the tavern, had the scent of seared meats and fresh bread; Leyla's mouth couldn't help but water at the delectable aroma.

"Spaz!" Nagmara called out as she put a hand to her mouth. "Hey, Spaz, are you here?"

The clanging of metal against metal rang out as well as a string of curse words in Common. A squatty soot covered figure dressed in a pointy red hat and a dirtied apron came waddling out of the doorway, muttering to himself as he coughed. At first, Leyla thought the small figure was a very short dwarf. Yet when the figure removed his hat and wiped a grimy hand against his face, she realized that it was a gnome.

Well, maybe it was a gnome. He certainly had the body structure and physical characteristics of a gnome, but a few were amiss. Instead of pale pink or peach skin, the one that glowered at a pot bellied stove near the doorway was a sickly shade of olive green. His wild eyes were yellowy-green with no pupil and they darted around and twitched as he kicked at the stove.

"Spaz!" the succubus shouted again and the strange gnome leapt from his feet with a jolt. He turned toward the women and his green lips curled up beneath his curved red mustache, revealing two rows of jagged yellow teeth.

"Ah, Mistress Nagmara!" he greeted her in a grating voice that belonged to someone that inhaled too much soot in his lifetime. "Good morning to you! How lovely to see you—and, oh!" The gnome's grin grew wider as he eyed the two scantily dressed women behind Nagmara. Now that he was closer in proximity to her, Leyla could see a speckling of pimply bumps on the gnome's face and hands. She had to swallow away her repulsion and the desire to step away as he moved toward her and Amaru. "So it's true then? Rocknot's boys brought back some goodies. I thought it was all rumors but I am pleasantly surprised!" He giddily clapped his hands. "Oh, my, my, my, Nagmara they are simply delicious! Such tantalizing creatures!"

"Now, now, Spaz, don't get yourself worked up before opening time," Nagmara chuckled with a grin. "They'll be our new little barkeeps until General Rocknot gives me further instruction on what is to become of them. Please, feel free to put them to use in any way you can think of."

The leper gnome's laugh was a series of high pitched snorts; he licked his lips and let his eyes wander up Amaru's tall legs. "Oh, I certainly will! I'm certain there is a lot they can do around this place!" he chortled. "By the way, my name is Plugger Spazzring, my lovelies, but everyone calls me Spaz. I'm the cook here in the Grim Guzzler. It will be quite enjoyable having more beautiful women around this place, though your beauty is plenty enough, Mistress Nagmara."

"Why thank you, Spaz," Nagmara replied with a smile as she turned to walk over to Leyla and Amaru. The two women instinctively flinched, yet Nagmara only unlocked the leashes from their gilded collars. "Now we've only got an hour until opening time and believe me, we'll be busy from now until this evening. If they're not out fighting with those nasty Blackrock orcs or uppity mountain dwarves, there's not much for the troops to do except for eat and drink. You trinkets were working at Brewfest, weren't you? That means you've got plenty of experience with bar service so I shouldn't have to tell you what you need to do to keep the customers happy." She giggled as her eyes scanned Leyla's body. "And wearing those clothes, they will be very happy…"

Spaz snorted in amusement but Leyla and Amaru only grimaced. "Now you, draenei, will be working the counter," Nagmara said as she pointed to a stone bar behind which were several dusty bottles and kegs arranged on a series of shelves. At the end of the bar with its back against the wall was a tall, bulky humanoid statue of engraved stone and iron. "You'll take orders as they come and deliver them to the dwarves that will be at the counter with you. You, little elf, will be servicing the tables with me. I won't make you clean up afterward as long as you do what you are told."

Nagmara smirked and put her hands on her hips. "A lot of high ranking officers of the Dark Iron forces frequent here, including the general, so you trinkets better be nice to every dwarf that comes in. If I hear any complaints about either of you, you'll have to be punished."

"Ooo, punishment…" Spaz cackled as he rubbed his hands together.

"Any questions?"

Leyla and Amaru shook their heads quickly. "No, Mistress Nagmara," they replied in unison.

"Excellent!" The succubus said as she clapped her hands together. "Let's get to it then!"

While Spaz retreated back to the doorway from which he had come, Nagmara began showing the two Red Thorns around the tavern. Besides the main room and the upstairs portion where additional tables and a second bar was built, the tavern also had a large kitchen where Spaz and a few other dwarves worked as well as a storage room filled with additional mugs and a surplus of beers, meads, and other alcohols.

By the time Nagmara finished her tour and instructed Amaru on how to run the bar, the first of the patrons started to arrive at the Grim Guzzler. They all laughed raucously as they entered, staring lustily at the new barmaids that stood trembling at the bar. Leyla felt sick as the patrons eyed her wantonly, speaking in their native tongue and chuckling to one another. Amaru fidgeted just as nervously, trying her best to hide her barely clothed curvaceous form behind the bar.

As the Dark Iron dwarves filtered into the tavern, they approached the counter and ordered drinks from Amaru. Most of them spoke Dwarvish and the stocky barkeep that aided the draenei had to translate for her. As Amaru prepared the drinks and placed them on a tray, Leyla would pick them up and deliver them to the patrons. It was a bit difficult to distinguish which patron ordered which drink as most of the Dark Iron dwarves looked quite similar to one another. Clad in crimson armors or robes with soot-colored skin and flaming red hair, she found herself mistaking one for the other and delivering drinks to the wrong patrons. When Nagmara's whip snapped against her exposed thigh, much to the delight of the patrons, Leyla was forced to devise a way to differentiate one from the other. The night elf had always been good with remembering small details, so she paid closer attention to the dwarves she serviced. One would have a gold hoop in his ear, or another would wear his axe on the left hip instead of the right. In the end, it was a good method to avoid being punished for making a mistake.

In a strange way, working in the Grim Guzzler was very similar to working at Brewfest. The patrons came in steady, constant streams, keeping Leyla on her toes and Amaru working hurriedly behind the bar to keep up with drink orders. Unlike the Brewfest, however, Leyla did her best to avoid eye contact or conversation with the patrons. The fiery, almost demonic eyes of Dark Iron dwarves frightened her, as did their hard-edged, gruff voices. A few tried to speak with her in Common, their words mostly lewd cat-calls or invitations to do rather licentious activities with them. Nagmara's piercing gaze remained on Leyla at all times and the night elf knew she was looking for any reason to chastise her. To avoid the sting of her whip, Leyla suppressed the urge to slap or curse at the dwarves and forced herself to smile sweetly or laugh at their taunts until she could quickly get away.

The Dark Iron dwarves were rowdier than the patrons of Brewfest, and on more than one occasion during the day an argument or scuffle would occur. If the confrontation wasn't causing too much trouble or noise, Nagmara would let it play out until the drunken dwarves would settle their dispute without fighting or one was lying knocked out on the floor. If the fight did get out of hand, Nagmara would snap her fingers and shout a single name.

"Phalanx!"

The stone statue that Leyla initially thought was just an ugly choice of décor was actually a golem. The stone and metal man would mechanically jolt to life, his massive limbs creaking and grinding against his body as he lumbered toward the offenders Nagmara pointed at. Phalanx would pick up the rowdy patron and toss him roughly out the door or, if there was more than one delinquent, shoot volleys of small fireballs into a crowd to break up a fight. When his victims were dispatched or unconscious, Phalanx would shuffle back to his place at the bar and stand still.

Nagmara kept Leyla and Amaru working constantly through the day, giving the two women sparse breaks to only refresh themselves in a washroom or have a bite to eat in Spaz's kitchen. Other than that, they were allowed no breaks. It was several hours after the tavern opened before the flow of patrons ceased and the ones that had occupied the tables began to leave. Leyla and Amaru were more than relieved when the last dwarf left and Nagmara locked the door behind him.

"Good job, little trinkets," she purred with a grin as the two Red Thorns collapsed on the cleanest pair of chairs they could find. Leyla's body was sticky with alcohol that had been sloshed on her by drunken dwarves and Amaru's hands were aching after handling so many heavy mugs. "You did quite well today. I only had to punish you each once."

Amaru snarled behind the succubus's back as Nagmara counted the money at the bar. She had received a rather nasty lash against her backside when she accidentally broke a bottle of elven made wine.

"I guess you two have earned a hearty meal and a bath," Nagmara sighed as she bundled the money up and put it in a lock box behind the bar. "You'll need to get your rest in preparation for tomorrow's work."

Leyla almost groaned aloud. Her body ached and her fingers were worn and tired from carrying heavy trays of drinks to dwarves that seemed to have bottomless bellies when it came to alcohol. She was so tired that she didn't even flinch when Nagmara attached the leashes to her and Amaru's collar. The succubus lead them to the door and, after Spaz blew out the torches, walked them back up the halls of Shadowforge to the Royal Ward. Amaru and Leyla both moved like weary cattle behind her, heads lowered and arms limp. Leyla didn't even care about the fact that her scant outfit was nearly hanging off of her after such a long, hard day. All she wanted to do was have a hot bath, eat, and sleep before their next day of exhausting servitude.

And that is exactly what they did. Nagmara had the sentries posted outside their lavish prison fetch the two women some dinner. They took long baths in the giant tub to soothe their aching muscles and quickly consumed the generous plates of food before collapsing onto their beds and immediately falling asleep.

As Leyla dreamed of dark creatures with glowing red eyes, mugs of beer so large that she fell into them and nearly drowned, and Nagmara's cracking whip, she heard the distinct sound of crying somewhere in the distance.

* * *

A/N: Don't forget this was a double post! Chapter 14 should be added very shortly after I proof it!


	14. Chapter 14: The General

A/N: This was a part of a double post, so make sure you read Chapter 13 before. Enjoy! :)

* * *

Chapter 14: The General

The routine of being rudely waken up, eating, dressing in scant uniforms, working long hours at the Grim Guzzler, being harassed by the patrons, and finally being returned to their room continued on for five days. By the third, Leyla was dismayed to find that she had grown slightly accustomed to the schedule. She woke up often before Nagmara could come in and bang her pot, did not complain or grimace when she slid into the silken lingerie, or did not tire as easily as she worked in the tavern. Leyla had even become strangely immune to the lewd talk of the patrons. She had conditioned herself to either ignore their rude remarks, flirt back enough to satisfy them until they left her alone, or, on a few occasions that made her grin proudly, retort with a snappy enough comeback to leave the dwarfs silent and shocked.

"Whip it out, big boy, if you really are telling the truth," she had purred to a sentry that swore his manhood was as thick as the pommel of his massive hammer. Needless to say, the dwarf didn't and instead meekly ordered another round of drinks for his laughing friends.

The night elf was disheartened to see that Amaru was not having a less difficult time with their new predicament. She was often somber and quiet as they worked or ate together in their room. Leyla was able to escape Nagmara's punishing whip most of the time while Amaru seemed to earn a stinging lash at least once a day. On more than one occasion, she would hear the draenei's muffled sobbing as they lay in bed next to one another at night. Still, Amaru never cried in front of Nagmara or flinched when the succubus chastised her for messing up an order or breaking a mug. Leyla had to admire her courage and, whenever she could, would sneak and give Amaru a hopefully warming hug or encouraging smile.

Moira's absence was another thing that made both of the females feel rather discouraged. The dwarf princess had not returned to see them since their first day in Blackrock Depths. When they asked Nagmara where she was, the succubus snorted and grinned.

"Probably with the king," she replied with a wide, suggestive smirk. "She is his lover and that, in itself, is a full time job. He has an insatiable sexual appetite, you know…"

Who they did see a lot of was General Rocknot. The commanding officer of King Thaurissan's forces was a frequent visitor of the Grim Guzzler, usually in the evenings. He would arrive with a large group of sentries that often demanded massive amounts of alcohol and meat. Spaz was kept as busy in his kitchen as Leyla and Amaru were at the bar. The general and his men would drink, eat, and laugh rowdily late into the night until they were almost too drunk to stumble from the tavern.

Leyla noticed that Rocknot and Nagmara seemed to share quite an…intimate relationship. More than once, she caught them speaking in hushed tones, the succubus giggling and licking her lips at the general. Rocknot's hands often brushed against Nagmara's waist, backside, or tail when she walked by and she would never miss a chance to lay a gentle hand on Rocknot's shoulders or bend close to whisper in his ear.

"Lovers, they are," Spaz said with a broad grin when he saw Leyla staring once. "Mistress Nagmara has the general wrapped around her pinky. He's one lucky dwarf to have a woman like that in his bed every night."

The idea of the frightening, unattractive general being lovers with the frightening, beautiful succubus was not at all an appeasing thought to Leyla. And if they were lovers, the relationship must have not been an exclusive one. While Nagmara flirted openly with other patrons, Leyla would see Rocknot staring lustily at her. Whenever he visited the tavern, the general would demand that Leyla serve him rather than the other dwarf barkeeps. Instead of faking friendliness as she did with the other patrons, Leyla would avoid Rocknot's steely gaze or quickly answer his questions when he did speak to her. More than once, his hand would gently touch her long legs or he'd somehow find a way to "accidentally" brush against her chest. The unwanted attention annoyed and sickened Leyla, but she was too afraid of Rocknot to say anything.

On the sixth day of their imprisonment, a small glimmer of hope appeared in the form of the dwarf woman that entered the crowded tavern.

"Moira!" Amaru cried out as she recognized the princess. The draenei ran from behind the bar and threw her arms around her neck. "Where have you been? We've been waiting to hear from you for days!"

"I'm sorry, Ms. Amaru," she sighed with a happy smile as she patted Amaru's shoulders. "I've wanted to come and see you, but I've been quite busy with the king. I have'na had the slightest chance to leave his council chambers."

Don't you mean bed chambers? Leyla thought with a scowl. As relieved as she was to see Moira, she couldn't help but be bitter with the dwarf woman for not sending them any sort of word concerning how long they were to stay in Blackrock Depths.

"What has the king said about our imprisonment?" she asked eagerly, keeping her voice low to avoid Nagmara overhearing, who was laughing with a group of Dark Iron sharpshooters. "Is he going to let us go?"

Moira sighed and shook her head. "The council has been discussin' how havin' Ms. Amaru as a prisoner may work to their benefit in terms of forcing my father into discussions of a truce," she replied despondently. "There's no doubt that Norfil would respond, but Dagran is not convinced that she would be enough to get my father's attention. I think most of the council is more concerned about angerin' the Steamwheedle Cartel than anythin'."

"Then they'll let us go!" Amaru exclaimed happily.

The princess sighed again. "Not necessarily," Moira said grimly. "General Rocknot made a case that, if they were to let ye both go back to Ironforge and the Cartel, they may have a war on their hands comin' from both groups as retaliation. What with fightin' the orcs and the demons of the Legion, they jus' can'na have that on their hands right now."

"What?!" Leyla barked angrily, her brows furrowing. "Then, they're thinking of keeping us here…forever?!"

"No, not forever. Just until, in the event that my father's forces or the goblins would retaliate, they would have the resources to fight against them."

Sinking into a vacant chair, Leyla put a hand to her head. "Elune, help us," she murmured, fighting back tears. Amaru's eyes were already welling with moisture as she covered her lips.

"I'm so sorry," Moira apologized with sorrowful sympathy. "I tried to make a case, I really did, but even though Dagran allows me to sit in on the council meetings, I do'na have much say in them." She frowned as she looked at the women's scant garments. "And I'm sorry about how you've been treated. I did'na even know that Nagmara had ye workin' here in the tavern until Rocknot said somethin'." She shook her head and scowled. "It's his fault that yer still here. He's the one that brought up that point and swayed Dagran's mind. I think Dagran woulda let ye go if Rocknot would'na have—"

" 'Would'na have' what, Moira?"

All three women squeaked in alarm as they turned toward the doorway. General Rocknot and his usual troop of sentries had just entered the tavern; the general was staring wickedly at the princess, who was trembling between Leyla and Amaru.

"Undermindin' my authority, are ye?" he chuckled in a dangerous, low tone. "Why, Moira, would ye truly go against the decisions of yer lover's general?"

"I…I…" Moira stammered, looking down fretfully at her feet.

"I brought up reasonable concerns to King Thaurissan, princess, ones that he considered wisely as he knew they were worth discussin'," Rocknot said as he slowly walked forward. Moira shrank against the table behind her, wedging herself between the two taller women. "I've been on the council longer then ye've been alive. Dun think that jus' cuz Dagran lets ye sit in on our meetings that ye know better than us." He sneered at her and spat on the floor. "Best know yer place, lass, and ain't in the council chambers."

Moira gulped and nodded. "Yes, general," she replied quietly.

Rocknot only grinned wider and laughed. "Speakin' o' which, the king has requested ye come see him immediately. Sounds as if he's ready for yer…nightly meeting."

The other sentries laughed heartily as Moira's face burned red with shame. "Very well," she muttered. She turned to Leyla and Amaru and bowed, but whispered low as she stared up at them. "I'll come see you early in the morning before Nagmara comes to take you…"

Before the two women could reply, Moira turned around abruptly and pushed past the dwarves in the doorway of the tavern. "You two!" Rocknot barked at Leyla and Amaru, startling the women. "Get us some grogg and bring it to our table."

Leyla nodded and she and Amaru scampered quickly to the bar as Rocknot and his men went to their customary table, shoving aside a pair of drunken privates that had passed out in their seats.

"I can't believe this," Amaru whispered in a choking voice as she pulled out a heavy jug of grog. "We may never be able to leave!"

Swallowing heavily, Leyla stared sadly at her despondent friend, who was wiping her eyes as she popped the cork on the bottle. "It does look unlikely we will just be let go," Leyla admitted with a sigh. "We have to keep hoping that someone will be able to find us."

"How?" Amaru replied in frustration. "How could anyone possibly track us here? We were stolen in the middle of the night and taken far away from Ironforge! How would they even know who took us let alone where?"

Her ears drooping sadly, Leyla looked down as Amaru hiccupped and brushed away tears. It did seem impossible that anyone would be able to determine that it was the Dark Iron dwarves that had taken them from Ironforge. Even if they did discover that she and Amaru were being held in Blackrock Mountain, would King Bronzebeard truly send enough forces to combat the Dark Irons and save them? They weren't really his concern, even if Amaru and Norfil were close. In that case, would Madame Bella call upon the forces of the Steamwheedle Cartel to save them? Goblins were neutral and not concerned with joining in any battles let alone start one. Were Leyla and Amaru precious enough to her for such a thing to be considered?

Leyla bit her lip as she fought back tears. She felt helpless and afraid. Had she some sort of skill—whether it was the swordsmanship of a warrior or the magical prowess of a priest—she would have been at least able to fight against the dwarves that had taken her and Amaru. Had it been Raezel that got ambushed in the grotto, the woman wouldn't have had any difficulty defending herself from—

An odd, sudden idea sprang to Leyla's mind, one that came from the memory of Raezel sparring against the orc during the Crimson Garden Show which led to thoughts of the gambling game she had witness between the dwarf Berrek, Phaen, Darcen, and his friends. Her eyes darted around as she mulled over the wildly audacious scheme; she furtively glanced behind her shoulder at General Rocknot, who was chugging a large stein of beer that had been brought to him by Nagmara. It was desperate and based on several assumptions Leyla wasn't quite certain of.

But they were in a desperate situation and Leyla felt like she had to do something.

"Whatever you do, Amaru, keep serving the general and his men drinks," she whispered to the draenei. "Even if they don't order them."

"What?" Amaru sniffled as she looked up at Leyla. "But why? Won't Nagmara get mad if they aren't paying for them?"

"I don't think Nagmara will care if it's the general," she replied in a hushed tone. "That grog they drink seems like the only thing that can get a dwarf drunk. Just make sure you keep pouring it for them and I'll deliver it."

Amaru watched Leyla, no doubt aware of the curious expression on her face. "Alright," she replied and began to pour the drinks. After the large cups were filled, Leyla balanced the heavy tray on one hand, took in a deep breath, and closed her eyes.

When the glowing orbs opened again, they were narrowed sultrily. Leyla's azure lips curved into a seductive smile and she raised her chin confidently. Taking her time, she slowly sauntered across the tavern, careful to maintain perfect posture as well as an unmistakably sexy swagger in her hips. The movements attracted more than one dwarf in the tavern, and those that saw the beautiful night elf stroll between the tables were instantly stricken with desire. Yet there was only one dwarf Leyla cared about and as she neared his table, his head swiveled in her direction.

Nagmara had been laughing raucously with Rocknot's men, sitting on the edge of their table with her legs crossed, but the sentries she had been amusing with flirty banter fell silent as Leyla approached them. She walked up to Rocknot's side, keeping her gaze fixated on his, her lips still curved into a seductive smirk. The general gaped at her, his beady flame-like eyes moving up and down her form.

"Your drink, general," Leyla cooed in the silkiest voice she could muster as she leaned down to the dwarf to set his mug in front of him. She purposely moved close to his body, brushing one ample barely clothed breast against his arm. "I hope you enjoy it. A strong solider like yourself deserves a relaxing pleasure after such a long day of work."

Rocknot said nothing for a moment, his eyes still glued to Leyla's as she winked at him before giving the other mugs to his sentries. "A-Aye, lass," he stammered, clearing his throat and grinning. "The life of a soldier be a hard one, but beauties such as yerself make it worth it."

Leyla ignored Nagmara's seething glance, which she could feel bearing down on her from across the table, and instead winked at Rocknot. "You're too kind, general," she replied breathily. As she walked away from him, she let her fingers brush gingerly against his hairy forearm. Leyla grinned to herself as she felt his flesh quiver beneath her touch before she left the table.

Amaru, who had been watching Leyla since she left the bar, had a flabbergasted expression on her face. Leyla couldn't help but laugh under her breath and grin at Amaru as she placed her empty tray on the bar. Leyla reached for a loaf of fresh bread that Spaz had just delivered from the kitchen to be served. "Just trust me," she whispered, popping a piece of the bread into her mouth.

* * *

She had to execute her scheme just right. The gestures had to start off subtle and tantalizing before gradually moving to more overt and forward actions. She had to keep him intrigued, surprised, and, above all, aroused. Even with Nagmara sitting next to him and trying with clearer desperation to keep his attention, Leyla was not having a difficult time keeping General Rocknot completely entranced by her. But she couldn't over do it. Oh, no. She wanted to keep him begging for more.

She had to prepare herself as well. In between rounds ordered by the general and his men as well as the other patrons, Leyla nibbled often on the rolls of rye bread that Spaz brought from the kitchen. She wasn't too fond of rye bread at all, but it was the only food that she could sneak and eat while serving. Leyla could withstand the bitter taste in order to achieve her greater goal.

And of course, there had to be alcohol. Lots and lots of alcohol. With Amaru behind the bar keeping Rocknot and his boys' glasses full, it was not at all hard. Yet even that aspect of her plan had to be controlled just right. She couldn't let him get too drunk but he couldn't be too sober either. She had to wait until the perfect moment of inebriation.

When General Rocknot snorted loudly and nearly fell over while laughing at the punch line of one of his subordinate's lewd jokes about a gnome, a stick of butter, and a pair of goblin jumper cables, Leyla knew that he was perfectly drunk.

The night elf laughed with them, holding her sides and wiping imaginary tears from her face as the dwarves slapped the table. Nagmara giggled too, sitting on the arm of Rocknot's chair with her arm around his brawny shoulders. Leyla was leaning against the table at his other side, her ankles crossed and her back arched slightly. Rocknot's hand had been resting on her knee for several minutes.

"Oi, that was a good one, Fero! Good one, indeed!" the general roared before lifting his glass to his mouth and taking a long pull from it, draining it half way. As he smacked his lips and belched, he eyed the mug with a cocked brown. "Naggy, why don'cha go get us sum'more grog? M'thinks we be runnin' low…"

The dwarves laughed, as their mugs were all nearly full. Nagmara smiled, but Leyla saw her lip twitch angrily. "Leyla, why don't you go and take care of that?" she asked with narrowed eyes.

"Ah, no!" Rocknot protested as he rubbed Leyla's thigh. "The elf is havin' too good of a time to leave, aren't ya elf?"

"That I am, general," Leyla replied with a giggle.

Rocknot smiled at her as Nagmara sneered. He waved his hand dismissively without looking at the succubus. "Go on, Naggy, mah cup will be empty soon!"

Nagmara shot Leyla a nasty scowl, but rose from the arm of the hair. "As you wish," she muttered with a growl before turning on her hooves and stamping away.

As the general continued to laugh with his subordinates and picked up his mug, Leyla decided that it was the perfect time to nudge her plan along. She watched Rocknot drain the rest of his glass to the final drop with a dramatically awed expression. When he smacked his lips and slammed the mug down with a heavy thunk, Leyla clapped and giggled. "My, my, you dwarves certainly know how to drink," she commented with feigned admiration.

The general and his men laughed heartily. "Aye, that we do, lovely elf," he bellowed as he slapped his belly. "And no dwarf knowsh how to drink better than a Dark Iron!"

"Aye!" his men cried out in unison, laughing as they toasted and drained their mugs as well.

"Well I certainly see that," Leyla laughed as she tossed back her violet hair and licked her lips, drawing the general's gaze back to her. She snorted softly and rolled her eyes. "You wouldn't believe that the dwarves of Ironforge actually think that _they_ can out drink anyone."

Growls and curses of rage erupted from the table. "Those snow-pansies could'na drink themselves out of a barrel of water!" one of the sentries spat, to which all the others laughed.

"Aye, lass, don'cha believe that for a shecond," Rocknot sneered. "Ain't no one a better drinker than a Dark Iron!"

Humming softly, Leyla leaned back on her arms and rolled her eyes toward the tavern's roof. "Hmm…you are right about that…even though…a night elf could probably give you a challenge."

The table of dwarves laughed, holding their stomachs and slapping the table. "Aye, I hafta say that those big, long-eared tree huggers can hold their liquor," one of other dwarves chortled. "But they can'na out drink a dwarf."

"Well, I don't know about that…" Leyla cooed as she tapped her bottom lip. "I out drank a dwarf once."

More laughter mixed with incredulous snickers. "You?" Rocknot scoffed with a chuckle. "Ye be a pretty lass, elf, but ye don't look like a drinker, let alone the type that could shtand against a dwarven gut!"

"Well I did!" Leyla pouted playfully as she stood up and put her hands to her hips, leaning over to give Rocknot a clear view of her cleavage.

"Ye was probably drinkin' 'gainst one of those snow pansies!" A guard guffawed. "No wonder ye won!"

The dwarves laughed even harder. One even fell out of his chair and lay panting on the floor. Leyla smirked and put one hand on the back of Rocknot's chair just behind his shoulders. Now for a harder nudge.

Her delicate had reached out and playfully pulled at Rocknot's braided beard. "I'm sure I could be a match for one of you," she cooed sexily, being sure to let her breath blow against Rocknot's cheek. "What about you, general? Would you be willing to make a gamble?"

A collective "Ooooo" hissed from the mouths of the other dwarves and Rocknot's eyes went wide. He chuckled as he met Leyla's piercingly seductive stare. "Ye don't know whatcha be askin' for, lass," he said in a low, growling tone. "Gamblin' 'gainst a dwarf be sherious business, especially when it involves drinkin'."

"Would you not accept if I challenged you?" Leyla asked in a thick voice.

Rocknot's bushy eyebrows cocked above his eyes and he smirked. "A dwarf never turns down a challenge, no matter how foolish it be for the one that challenges him."

The other dwarves laughed and Leyla chuckled low and sexily. "Then I challenge you, General Rocknot. A game of shots. Whoever can finish the most before the other gives up or can't drink anymore wins."

Snickering and chuckles came from the table, even from other groups of dwarves surrounding them that happened to overhear the conversation. Rocknot laughed and looked Leyla in the eye. "Very well, lass, I'll agree to yer bet," he replied with a confident grin. "What be the stakes?"

Smiling broadly, Leyla leaned just the slightest bit closer, her breasts touching his arm. "If I win, you have to let me and my friend leave Blackrock Depths."

The snickering turned to gasps and nervous mutters as the dwarves eyed the night elf with disbelief. Rocknot himself seemed taken aback by the audacious words. "That be a big wager, lass, one that would have me goin' against King Thaurissan himself," he grumbled. "I dun know if there be any prize ye could offer that would be worth that."

Leyla's body was quivering with a strange excitement. She leaned even closer still, touching her knee to Rocknot's thigh and tugging gently at his hair as her lips leaned into his ear.

"If you win…"

Another push. A big one this time. Her hand wandered slowly down his bushy beard, her fingers dragging through the thick hair gently. Her lips were so close to his ear she could nearly taste the sweat on his body. She ignored the scent of musk and alcohol reeking from him and inhaled deeply, only to let her breath out slowly through her mouth against his ear.

"…I'll sleep with you."

Rocknot gasped aloud and his knee jerked beneath the table, upsetting the cups and plates on the surface. The dwaves that had leaned in close enough to hear Leyla's offer gasped as well, then began snickering and chuckling under their breath.

The general seemed robbed of his speech for a second; then, his dark lips curled into a wanton grin and his beady, smoldering eyes met Leyla's. "I accept your challenge," he growled lustily. "Pick yer poison."

"Bourbon," Leyla replied promptly, smiling to herself as she thought of the troll that inspired the choice.

"Haha! A weak drink, but fair enough." He jerked his thumb in an upward gesture, motioning to the dwarf sitting directly across from him to move. As the drunk sentry stumbled from his seat and moved aside for the night elf that sauntered around the table, Rocknot put a hand to his mouth. "Oi! Draenei! We'll need a couple o' jugs o' bourbon and two shot glasses!"

Leyla sat in the seat across from the general and, after folding her arms and crossing her legs smugly, watched as Amaru carried over a tray of bourbon jugs and two glasses. Leyla gave her a wink as Amaru smiled nervously at her, no doubt uncertain with whatever the night elf was about to do. Nagmara glowered from her perch at the bar until she snapped her head up indignantly and went into the kitchen.

Amaru sat a glass each in front of Leyla and Rocknot then poured the rich brown bourbon into the short, wide mouthed glasses. When they were full, Rocknot picked up his and held it. "A toast to ye, elf," he said with a lascivious grin. "And to all the fun we'll have soon..."

Smirking, Leyla raised her own glass. "A toast," she purred. "To you general."

Rocknot grinned and, in a single swift movement, put the glass to his lips and tossed back its entire contents, swallowing it one gulp. Leyla did the same, letting the rim of the glass linger at her lips for only a moment before she poured the alcohol down her throat. It burned pleasantly and instantly warmed her insides, tingling her body with its heat. She suppressed a shudder as she returned the glass to the table.

"No turnin' back now," Rocknot chuckled as Amaru refilled the shot glasses.

Whispers filtered through every ear around the tavern and by their third round, every patron was crowded around the table where the night elf and the dwarf were engaged in competition. The Dark Iron soldiers cheered their general on, whooping loudly and clapping him on the back after he downed each shot. A few even showed their support for Leyla, laughing and patting her shoulders after she drained her small glass. Amaru was getting progressively giddy after each round, smiling broadly and clapping for her friend.

Four rounds. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. It was somewhere in between seven and eight or eight and nine that Leyla began to feel the bourbon's effects. She was grateful for the bread that was still undigested in her stomach and she knew that it was doing a good job of absorbing the alcohol. While they weren't as hearty as dwarves, the body weight of a night elf did well withstanding the effects of alcohol. She had watched more than a few night elves drink as much beer as the average dwarf during Brewfest. Smirking as she peered across the table at Rocknot, whose eyes were becoming even more unfocused and low, Leyla knew that she had a good chance at winning.

It was foolish for the general to agree to a drinking contest when he was already half drunk when they started.

Twelve. Thirteen. Fourteen. Fifteen. It took some effort for Leyla to guide the sixteenth shot to her lips, as she was having difficulty focusing on the tiny glass that sat in front of her. Hiccupping, she grasped it, lifting it slowly as to not slosh the contents on the table.

"Are ye…done…little elf?" Rocknot slurred as he swayed in his seat, eyebrows half cocked beneath his lowered red eyes.

"Pssh," Leyla snorted, grasping onto the table with her freehand to support herself. "Not even…"

As much as her stomach protested, her drunken mind urged her on and she tossed back the sixteenth shot. The bourbon burned her throat unmercifully and hit the bottom of her stomach like a ball of fire. Breathing in deeply to ward away the nausea that threatened to arise in her belly, Leyla smiled broadly at the dwarf across from her and slammed down her glass. The Dark Iron soldiers cheered loudly behind her.

"Ha!" Leyla laughed as she pointed at Rocknot. "There! I…hic!...did it!"

Rocknot laughed as he leaned forward on the table. "Aye, that ye did, lass…bring on the next one!"

Amaru poured more bourbon from the jug—the third one she had to go fetch since the contest had begun—and filled both glasses. Rocknot quickly took his and raised it toward Leyla.

"Cheers," he said with a chortle before lifting the glass to his lips and pouring the contents into his mouth.

Rocknot slammed the glass down and smirked at Leyla, rocking back and forth like an unsteady metronome. Then, his eyes went wide and he suddenly sputtered, spitting the bourbon that had been held in his mouth all over his beard and the table.

Laughter and groans of disappointment came from the crowd as General Rocknot hacked and coughed uncontrollably. "Looks like she's won, Gierin!" one of the sentries chortled.

"Nay, she hasn't!" another shouted. "She's gotta drink one more! Either that or it's a draw!"

Leyla stared down at the shot glass, her glowing eyes narrowed and dim. After drinking nearly a full bottle by herself, the tiny glass of bourbon looked about as appetizing as liquid dung. Yet she was dizzy with excitement about being so close to victory. If she survived the alcohol poisoning, Leyla vowed she would never drink bourbon again.

Better to get it over with quick, she thought to herself, and grabbed the glass and chugged the bourbon.

At first, Leyla knew that she was going to throw up. She felt herself wretch and the contents of her stomach gurgled. Putting a hand to her lips, Leyla took in slow, deep breaths and said several prayers to Elune and whatever other spirits were listening to her. She had to swallow. She had to win. She had to save her and Amaru and get the hell out of Blackrock Depths.

It took more than a second and it was most likely the most difficult thing she had ever done, but Leyla swallowed the bourbon. For good measure, she opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue at Rocknot.

The entire tavern erupted into cheers and clapping. Amaru giggled and applauded for Leyla, who grinned broadly and leaned back in her chair. "Looks like I've won, Rocknot," she said in a drawling voice. "Ya are gonna keep your promise, right?"

Rocknot looked more than dismayed with his defeat and no longer found any joy in being drunk. His elbows on the table, he leaned against his forearms and waved one of his hands. "Yah, yah, yah," he garbled with a roll of his eyes and a loud belch. "I'm a man of me word. Ye and yer friend can go tomorrow. We'll take ye jus' past the borders o' Blackrock Depsh…"

Amaru squealed and threw her arms around Leyla's neck. The night elf leaned into her touch—mostly because she couldn't sit up straight any longer—and laughed. "Thanksh, general," she said with sloppy grin. "It wash a pleashure drinkin' with ya…hic!"

"Feh…" Rocknot muttered as he grimaced and leaned his head back.

"Oi, none of us are drunk yet!" yelled a more than inebriated sharpshooter. "Let's drink to the elf's victory! More grog!"

The tavern was filled with cheering as the patrons returned to their seats. Rocknot only groaned and slapped a hand to his face. "No…more…alcohol…" he grunted.

"Hey, draenei, can ye get us some more grog?" the sharpshooter asked as she tapped her empty mug against the table.

Amaru laughed. Leyla was happy to see her so elated, even though it was difficult to see anything when the whole world looked as if it were melting. "There's none behind the counter," she replied with a smile. "I'll have to go to the store room for some more."

"I'll go," Leyla said, shakily standing and bracing herself on the table before she could stumble over. She felt the need to walk for some reason, though moving seemed to make her spinning head feel even worse. "I'll go get us shome."

Giggling at her slurred speech, Amaru lent Leyla an arm as she regained her balance. "Are you sure?" she asked with a smirk. "You drank quite a bit, Leyla…"

"Yah, yah, I be fine." She giggled to herself, as her words mirrored Rinji's when he nearly toppled head first off the pier after drinking at the Crimson Garden Party. "Really, I'm fine, I just need to walk a bit…"

"Alright," Amaru chortled and hugged Leyla once more. The night elf returned the gesture, sharing in her happiness. There was finally a ray of hope. How they would make it back to Ironforge after Rocknot let them go did not matter. All Leyla knew was that, in the morning, they would be leaving Blackrock Depths behind for good.

Leyla staggered unsteadily from the loud tavern down the small hallway where the storage room was. She stumbled in the door, finding it difficult to adjust her already unfocused eyes to the darkness. Pulling the chain that instantly ignited a gnome-made electric lamp, Leyla squinted against the bright light and walked into the room. She searched the shelves for a moment, looking for the familiar jugs of orc made grog, until she found a collection of them on the bottom row.

There was a creaking sound behind her followed by a quiet thump and the clicking of a latch locking. "I'm jus' lookin' for some more grog, Mistress Nagmara," Leyla sighed with a sneer from her position on the floor as she pulled out the heavy jugs. "No need to get angry or nothin'."

When the night elf rose shakily from the dusty stone floor and turned around, she stared blankly at the person that was clearly not Nagmara. It took her sluggish, intoxicated mind a second to realize that it was General Rocknot that stood against the door. His fiery eyes were lowered drunkenly, yet also held a very wanton stare.

Yet Leyla's mind did not notice that, nor did she realize that Rocknot had closed and locked the door behind him. Instead, she pointed at him unsteadily. "What…what are you doin' here?" she asked with a slur.

Rocknot smiled broadly, his teeth gleaming in the torchlight. "I've had enough of these games, lovely elf," he replied in an equally inebriated voice. "Ye be a flirty vixen, and I love a lass that loves to play, but ye've got me all worked up and I can'na take it anymore…"

Her long eyebrows rising, Leyla stared at the drunken dwarf as she held onto a shelf's edge to keep from swaying. The way his jowls were pulled back sloppily from his teeth and his heavy brow and thick cheeks made his eyes squint reminded Leyla of a very ugly dog. She snorted in amusement and covered her lips. "Wh-what?" she giggled uncontrollably.

"No need to hide it, lass," Rocknot whispered in a thick voice as he slowly shuffled forward. His fingers were pulling at the cords of his leather vest. "I know ye want me…that lil' bet ye made, sayin' that ye'd sleep with me if I won the drinkin' contest…that was jus' yer way of tellin' me that ye want me as much as I want ye…"

Incredulously gaping at the dwarf that was pulling his vest over his head, Leyla only snickered again, nearly reeling into the shelves behind her. The vision of the topless dwarf in front of her was blurred, but she could see the outline of Rocknot's chiseled chest and abs. She would have never imagined dwarves were so muscular, but all the same the sight was for some odd reason very amusing to her.

"Wha-hat?" she chuckled again, shaking her head. "I have no idea whatchur talkin' about..I…"

"I've never had a night elf before," Rocknot interrupted her, licking his lips as his hands went for his belt next. "Dun be tricked by me height. We dwarves may be short, be we certainly aren't small. Lasses have tol' me I'm even bigger than most humans…"

"Huh?" Leyla grunted, then laughed again as she nearly toppled over. The room was beginning to spin and she leaned against the shelves for support, moaning softly. She looked up and met the narrowed eyes of the dwarf in front of her. "Listen, I think you got the wrong idea…I don't really want to—"

The sound of Rocknot's belt and pants clattering against the stone floor wasn't what sobered Leyla up quicker than she could finish her sentence. It was the sight that they revealed that made her alcohol induced stupor and hazy thinking disappear faster than she could blink.

And she blinked several times. Once or twice to confirm that she was locked in the storeroom with General Rocknot. A couple of more times to assure herself that he was indeed standing stark naked in front of her. And a final time to try and erase the sight that was now burned into her eyes.

"_Shan're dath falla_!" Leyla cursed in Darnassian as she flung her head in the opposite direction and covered her eyes for good measure.

"Surprised, aren't ye?" Rocknot asked with a grin as he looked down proudly at himself. "Can'na blame ye. Many a lass has trembled with pleasure at the sight of the 'Stone Giant'."

Had she still been in her previous state, Leyla probably would have laughed aloud. Yet now that she had sobered somewhat, there was nothing humorous about her situation. She groaned as she squeezed her eyes tighter, trying to block the sight of Rocknot's naked body out of her head. "Ah...general…" she stammered nervously as she shrank further into her corner. "I think they're has been a misunderstanding…when I said that I'd sleep with you…ah…I wasn't being serious. It was just for the sake of the bet! And I won, so we can't be doing this or it'd go against the principles of sportsmanship…"

"Ah, forget sportsmanship, lass," the dwarf chuckled as he shook himself free of his discarded pants. "This way, we'll both win in the end…"

Leyla cringed as she saw Rocknot's hairy short legs—and the surprisingly large organ that hung between them—through her peripheral vision and she groaned in disgust and turned away. "I-I-I need to get back out to the tavern, g-g-general," Leyla stuttered. "And what about Nagmara? If she finds us in here she's going to kill you! Aren't you two…well…you know.?"

Rocknot's bushy red brows rose and he scowled. "Nagmara?" He snorted and chuckled. "Nay, lass, there be nuthin' between us. I mean, aye, we have us a good romp often and she's fun in the sack, but I've grown a bit tired of her, ye see…" He licked his lips again and his eyes zeroed in on Leyla's waist. "And I've got a taste for somethin' new…"

Elune, help me! Leyla shouted in her head as she slapped her forehead. What mess had she gotten herself into this time? "General, I'm sorry, but I really can't do this," Leyla said as sweetly yet as firmly as she could, not wanting to anger the naked, muscular dwarf that had her trapped. "I…er…appreciate you being so interested in me, but I really don't think I'm…er…worthy enough of such a big—I mean, prestigious man such as yourself…"

"Ah, playing coy, are we lass?" Rocknot growled lustily. "I like the games you play. And flatterin' me only gets me hotter." He looked over to the electric lamp and his hand reached for the cord. "How 'bout we play another game and get this started?"

"No!" Leyla squeaked, but Rocknot pulled the cord and plunged the storage room into darkness. Leyla didn't have time to adjust her eyes let alone move away from the dwarf that was quickly lumbering towards her.

"Eeeek! I said no!"

"Now, now, lass! Don't fight it! Once ye've had a dwarf lover, ye'll never go back to another!"

"I said I don't want you—hey! Don't touch those!"

"Oh ho, ho, ho, yer even softer than I thought! Mmm, let's get a taste of those delectable blue lips, shall we? Come'er and give me a kiss…"

"No! Waaah! Stop it! I said no! Get your hands off me, you dirty—"

Light flooded the storage room as the door was flung open with a deafening bang, toppling some of the glass bottles on the shelves behind it and sending them crashing to the ground. Leyla, lying on the floor beneath Rocknot's bare body, her hands desperately holding the dwarf as far away from her as she could, looked up in alarm toward the doorway. Rocknot, whose lips were still puckered in a sloppy attempt to kiss Leyla, abruptly turned his head.

Standing in the door was the most pissed off succubus Leyla had ever seen.

"You…cheating…lying…son of a bitch…" Nagmara seethed, her eyes glowing red as she glared down at the naked dwarf that was sprawled on top of the scantily clad night elf. Her fanged teeth were bore in a snarl of pure loathing and rage.

"Nagmara!" Rocknot yelped, clumsily rising only to stagger backward into a shelf. His wide fiery eyes were filled with fear and he stared nervously between Leyla and Nagmara. "I-I-It's not w-what ye think it looks like! I…she…" His hand flung out and pointed at Leyla. "She tried to seduce me! She led me in here and stripped me naked!"

"What?!" Leyla squawked indignantly, anger rising in her cheeks. She'd be damned if Nagmara thought she had been the one to put them in this awkward situation. "You're the one that cornered me in here and started taking off your clothes!"

"She be a liar! I'd never touch another woman!" He smiled fretfully at the fuming succubus. "Naggy, m'love, ye know I would never—"

"A good romp?!" Nagmara bellowed, stamping her hoofed foot against the floor so hard the stones cracked. "Fun in the sack?! Is that all you've thought of me, Gierin?! Is that all that I was to you?! And now you have the nerve to say you're tired of me and go after this skinny little night elf?! How dare you!"

Rocknot was sweating now, his mouth feebly opening and closing as his eyes flicked back and forth between Nagmara and Leyla. "I…I…I…" He grinned sheepishly and shrugged. "M'sorry?"

Nagmara let out a shriek of rage and reached to her waist so fast that neither Rocknot nor Leyla saw the whip until it was swinging around her head. Rocknot yelped and darted out of the way, the whip lashing against his thigh as Nagmara missed her intended mark. "Naggy, please!" he squealed as he held his hands protectively in front of his privates. "There be no need for this! It's not that serious! I was jus' kiddin' with the lass!"

"Just kidding?!" Nagmara screamed, recoiling the whip again. "You bastard! I'll show you just kidding!"

Rocknot screamed as the whip lashed again and again against his skin, leaving reddened welts on his soot gray legs and arms. "Stop it before ye hit something important!" he cried out, tears springing to his eyes.

"That's the idea, you idiot!" Nagmara snarled. "Now quit squirming and move your hands!"

"Nooooo!" Rocknot bellowed and rushed toward Nagmara. The succubus readied her whip again, but the dwarf barreled into her, knocking her to the ground with a thud. As the succubus lay momentarily stunned, Rocknot ran down the hallway toward the bar.

"Oh no you don't!" the succubus screamed, scrambling to her feet and running after him, the whip in her hands cracking loudly.

As frightened and bewildered as Leyla was, she didn't want to miss seeing Rocknot get his punishment. She hurriedly leapt from the floor and dashed down the hallway back to the tavern just in time to see the naked dwarf sprinting in between the occupied tables and chairs with Nagmara close on his heels, swinging her whip above her head. The tavern had erupted into a din of bellowing laughter as the Dark Iron general screamed for forgiveness from the cursing, enraged demoness. Rocknot pushed past a crowd of dwarves entering the Grim Guzzler and sprinted out of the door. Nagmara did not follow him, but stood panting in the doorway.

"You better not come back, you disgusting pig!" she called after him. The deafening, drunken laughter only increased as the succubus stalked back inside the tavern, her eyes blazing with murderous rage.

"Everyone out!" she shrieked in a high pitched voice. "Get out, now!"

The laughter continued and the inebriated patrons slapped the tables and stamped their feet. Even Amaru, Spaz, and the dwarves at the counter were giggling raucously. Leyla was doubled over near the hallway in delight.

Yet Nagmara was not amused. Her teeth bore into a hateful snarl and her eyes glittering with tears, the succubus stamped her feet. "Phalanx! Get them out right now!"

The laughter turned to gasps as Nagmara's command instantly brought the golem into motion and he staggered mechanically toward the filled tables. Patrons screamed and leapt up from their tables, scattering mugs of drink and plates of food in every direction as fire few from Phalanx's hollow arms. Amaru, Leyla, Spaz, and the other workers of the Grim Guzzler ducked behind the bar as the golem chased after the fleeing dwarves until the tavern was emptied.

Everything was silent, except for the crackling of fire from slightly smoldering tables, Phalanx's heavy steps as he returned to his post, and the heavy breathing of the succubus that stood in the middle of the tavern. Amaru, Leyla, and Spaz peered warily over the bar at the succubus, who did not move from her spot.

"Er," Spaz spoke in his squeaky voice after a moment. "Mistress Nagmara? Are you—"

The murderous gaze that was shot toward Spaz made the leper gone yelp and duck down again. Nagmara's hand flew out and she pointed at Leyla, who squealed in alarm.

"YOU!" she bellowed and moved toward the bar in a flash, her beating leathery wings carrying her above the ground. Leyla didn't have time to back away as the demoness flew atop the bar's surface, kicking bottles and glasses away as her hand shot out and grabbed Leyla by her violet hair. The night elf cried out as the strong fingers yanked her upward.

"You blue skinned bitch!" Nagmara spat as she brought the night elf up to her eye level, holding Leyla above the ground. "How dare you try and take what belongs to me!"

"I-I didn't want him!" Leyla cried out in pain as she clawed at Nagmara's taut arm. "It's true! He came on to me! I didn't do anything!"

"You were flirting with him, you harlot!" she replied with a growl. Nagmara's blazing red eyes burned into Leyla's and the night elf felt a strange ache erupt through her body. "No one takes what is mine away from me! Do you hear me?! I will not let some skinny, petty night elf seduce my man away from me! I am a Succubus of the Sayaad, the most desirable and seductive creatures of this world and any other! There is no one more beautiful than me, especially not some mortal, ugly little elf!"

Nagmara's hand roughly threw Leyla onto the floor and the night elf was sent crashing into the draenei that tried to catch her. The succubus stood on the table, her chest heaving as she stared down at the two women. "You two will scrub every inch of this tavern until it is spotless!" she seethed as her wings fluttered. "I swear to the Sargaras, if there is a single scrap of food, dust, or anything left in any corner, I will see to it that your naked bodies are hung over the pits of the Dark Forge for everyone to see!"

* * *

The hours that passed allowed Leyla to sober up from the drinks she had consumed earlier in the night, but with it came the aching headache and nauseating vertigo of ingesting too much alcohol. It didn't help that Nagmara had been true to her word and, after giving Amaru and Leyla rags and a bucket each, forced them to clean the entire soiled tavern. The women picked up the discarded mugs and carefully threw away the broken shards of destroyed glasses and plates. It was arduous work, taking hours just to clean up the spilled food and liquids.

Leyla guessed that it was in the early hours of the morning by the time they had the Grim Guzzler in a slightly clean state. Her muscles were aching, her hands tender with the nails even bleeding at their edges from scrubbing so hard. Her head ached unmercifully; fatigue and an awful hangover left her feeling sluggish. Yet Nagmara had no sympathy for the worn out women, sitting on the bar consuming mug after mug of orc grog as she verbally berated them both, especially Leyla.

"That bucket water ish filthy, you disgusting elf!" she slurred as she pointed to the pail Leyla had been using to mop up the floor. "Go to the well room and get a fresh bucket! And don't you dare think about runnin' off!"

"Yes, Mistress Nagmara," she murmured, too weary and upset with herself and the succubus to argue. She picked up the heavy pail of dirty water and began shuffling toward the door. As she passed Amaru, who was on her knees scrubbing sick from a chair a dwarf had thrown up on, she grimaced at the sight of the equally worn draenei. Amaru looked up at her as she walked by and Leyla smiled comfortingly. She felt guilty that she had gotten Amaru in that predicament, as it was her fault that Nagmara was punishing them. Had she not tried to flirt with Rocknot and convince him to let them leave, they wouldn't be doing such back-breaking work. Yet Amaru gave her a gentle, forgiving smile and continued with her work.

Leyla carried her heavy bucket from the tavern, dumping the water over the side of a bridge into the molten lava below, before continuing her walk to the well room from which water was collected. The streets and passage ways of Shadowforge City were deserted and quiet, as most of its inhabitants were still asleep and it was too early for even the most dutiful of soldiers to be up. The bubbling of the lava beneath the bridges and the distant echo of a rock falling against stone were the only sounds to be heard.

When she reached the well room, a small chamber in a sector of the lower ward of Shadowforge that was reserved for washing, Leyla pushed through the door. She hated going to the well room, as it was isolated from the rest of the city and often eerily quiet. Inside was a large well from which large amounts of water could be drawn from an underground source as well as taps and faucets erected into the floor. As she approached the well and felt herself become surrounded by the silence and darkness of the dimly lit room, Leyla's weariness and despondency washed over her.

The night elf collapsed against the stone rim of the well as tears collected at her eyes. Bringing a hand to her head, the she began to sob as she slid down to the floor and leaned against the bricks. She would never admit it out loud, but her and Amaru's predicament in Blackrock Depths had made her terribly homesick. It was all too overwhelming, not only being so far away from her home but being in danger as well. Leyla had never experienced such a dreadful thing as being kidnapped and kept against her will. As stern as he was, her father had always protected her and she felt safe and impervious behind Darnassus's impenetrable borders.

But the world was not safe. Walls were built to kept threats out and now that she was on the outside of those walls, Leyla realized how dangerous Azeroth really was. She would have never survived had she chosen to continue traveling alone. Had it not been for Madame Bella and Raezel—and if she hadn't perished in the Wetlands—Leyla probably would have met her end in some other perilous region of Azeroth.

Wiping at her eyes, the night elf sniffled miserably and rose to her feet. With Nagmara's vehement hatred for her and her rejection of Rocknot's advances, Leyla had no idea if she and Amaru would ever be allowed to leave Blackrock Depths. It had nearly been a week since they had been kidnapped. Leyla couldn't fathom having to serve in the Grim Guzzler for much longer. She could fathom, however, that either Nagmara or Rocknot would get tired of her and Amaru enough to either throw them in a cell or…

Leyla shook away the horrific thought as she drew her full bucket up from the well. There was no use dwelling over such things. Her fate was in the hands of the Dark Iron dwarves. Whatever happened to her and Amaru would be up to them.

Her ears twitched and Leyla's body instinctively went stone still, her hands clutching the bucket at her side. She could have sworn she heard the scuffing of something against the floor accompanied by a quiet whoosh of air. Her keen glowing eyes searched the dimness of the well room, looking for the presence of a rat or anything else that could have made the noise. When she saw that there was nothing, the night elf slowly shuffled forward. After what occurred outside of Ironforge in the grotto just barely a week before, Leyla would never dismiss strange noises again. She needed to get back to the Guzzler. And fast.

She walked as quickly as she could to the other side of the room, the heavy bucket slowing her down slightly. As the door of the well room came closer and closer, Leyla felt her tension rise in anticipation for finally being rid of her creepy surroundings.

The bucket in her hand hit something with a thud, the water sloshing out of its container onto the floor. Yet Leyla had still been at least five paces away from the doorway and there was nothing in her way that could have collided with the pail.

Yet when a grunting "Oof!" came from the empty spot that had hit her bucket, Leyla knew she was wrong.

Gasping, Leyla backed away abruptly and dropped the pail. The bucket did not clatter to the floor loudly or spill all over the stone, yet rather jerkily hovered in midair as if a pair of unsteady hands had caught it.

"Ooh, that was close! Don't wanna make any unnecessary noise, now do we?"

As the small, shadowy figure that grasped the pail faded into existence like a wraith from the darkness, Leyla realized that was exactly what had happened.

She screamed. Or tried to rather. But the would have been loud shriek was forced back into her mouth as a gloved hand reached from behind her and clamped hard against her mouth. A second hand reached around her waist and the tall attacker that clasped her against its armored body pulled her behind the door of the well room into the shadowy darkness behind it.

"By the Light, little elf, you just can't stay out of trouble, can you?"

The feminine voice that whispered behind her immediately ceased Leyla's struggling and she gasped into the woman's hand. A rush of excitement, relief, and happiness swelled inside her and she nearly sobbed aloud. The hands released Leyla and she quickly spun around, staring at the figure still cloaked in darkness but now instantly recognizable.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be your troll in shining armor," Raezel said with a grin as she stepped from the shadows, the light of the torches gleaming off her gold pauldrons and breastplate. "But I assumed you wouldn't be too picky…"

* * *

A/N: Hur, hur, hur.

I think I channeled my inner male when writing these past two chapters. I warned you the story was going to get pretty naughty. This ain't even the bad stuff, mwahaha...

Some notes about the characters: Spaz and Phalanx are also real NPCs in the tavern of BRD. Nagmara and Rocknot are also somewhat of an "item". Nagmara actually gives you a quest that asks you to go and get materials for a love potion she will use on Rocknot. Supposedly, if you complete the quest, she and Rocknot go off in a backroom together...Naughty, naughty, Blizzard!

This chapter was so much fun to write. As I said in the A/N of 13, I wrote these two chapters together in two days because they were just so much fun to do. A lot of the scenes I wrote as I went and I am really happy with how they turned out. I felt really bad for treating Leyla and Amaru so awfully, but I couldn't let their stay in BRD be too relaxed.

Chapter 15: The Rescue and the conclusion of the Brewfest arc is next! M'thinks you will be pleasantly surprised...


	15. Chapter 15: The Rescue

A/N: Hurricane hiatus equals teh suck. I'm without reliable constant intarwebs, but I managed to write this chapter fairly quick and upload it for you, my lovely readers. Super long fun chapter, whee! Oh, and the title has totally changed from what I planned, but whatever. I can do that kind of stuff, so nyeh :P

* * *

Chapter 15: The Rescue

"Raezel!" Leyla exclaimed, throwing her arms around the paladin's neck. Tears were streaming down her blue cheeks and her lips were wide in a trembling smile. "By the goddess, I didn't think I'd ever see you again!"

Chuckling softly, Raezel grinned down at the night elf, her hands resting on her back as she embraced her. "Did you have no faith us, little elf?" she asked with a cock of her brow.

Sniffling, Leyla shook her head fiercely as she straightened up and rubbed her eyes. "No, no, it's just that when they took us…I mean, we're so far away from Ironforge…and I thought for sure that…" Laughing, Leyla hugged Raezel again. Her body was shaking with giddiness and her already weary mind was swarming with emotions and thoughts. She prayed to Elune she wasn't dreaming or hallucinating from fatigue. Yet as she felt the cool surface of Raezel's armor beneath her body and the weight of the woman's hands on her back, she knew it wasn't so.

Raezel had come to save them. They were going to escape Blackrock Depths.

"Uh, as happy as I am that we've finally found one of our girls, I'd like to remind you two that we _are_ in the middle of a rescue mission and its best that we keep as quiet as possible."

Leyla had almost forgotten about her second rescuer, who was now standing beside the pail of water she had hit them with. Her elated joy continued to flush inside her when she recognized the two bushy blue ponytails behind a vaguely skull shaped mask.

"Issha!" she cried out, sinking to her knees and hugging the gnome as she wept.

"Ah, not so tight, love!" Issha chuckled as she struggled in Leyla's arms. When the night elf released her, she gingerly touched the skin-tight black leathers that covered her tiny form. "This armor is snug enough as it is. I dare say I've gained some weight since I last donned my Deathmantle set."

"Still looks good on you though," Raezel commented with a smirk as she crossed her arms against her gleaming chestpiece

"I know! I mean, look at my rack!" Issha said as she gestured to her chest. "It's never looked better! But geez, I feel like the seams of these pants are about to split right up the back."

Leyla laughed and cried at the same time, her hands brushing at her face. "Aww, there, there, love, no need to cry," Issha cooed softly as she removed her wicked faceplate and patted Leyla on the arm.

Sniffling, Leyla nodded. She was overwhelmed with exhilaration and relief. Never in her life had she felt such a way. "I k-know, I'm j-just so h-happy to see you two," she wept, hugging Issha again.

"And we're happy to see you too, Leyla," Raezel said softly as she knelt down on one knee and touched her back. "Light, you don't know how worried we were about you and Amaru."

"How did you manage to find us here?" Leyla asked in astonishment.

Snorting, Issha raised one thin blue brow and grinned. "What? You think the infamous hunters of Ironforge aren't skilled enough to track you two? Prince Norfil had all of King Bronzebeard's elite tracking squad on your trail shortly after you disappeared. It actually didn't take them that long to figure out what happened to you, but its long way from Ironforge to Blackrock Depths. Even on the king's fastest rams, it still took us a few days to make it out here." Her grin faltered into an apologetic smile. "Sorry it took so long, love."

Smiling, Leyla choked back another sob of joy as she shook her head. "It's okay. I'm just glad that you're here." She looked back at Raezel, her long brows cocked curiously. "But…how did you manage to make it this deep into the mountain without getting seen?"

"That wasn't as difficult as you may think," Raezel replied with a broad grin.

"Heh, ya kiddin'? That was the fun and easy part!" Issha piped, putting her hands on her hips above two massive daggers that gleamed bright emerald.

"King Magni had a pretty detailed map of Ironforge that was created back during the War of Three Hammers," the other woman began to explain. "Even though it was outdated, it still gave us the information we needed to navigate this place. We went to the prisons first, of course, and were surprised when we couldn't find you two. We had no idea where to look from there and were thinking of regrouping with the others. That was when Ms. Issha here, and her fluency in Dwarvish, saved the day."

"I overheard two sentries talking about some ruckus in a bar," the gnome continued with a proud and dangerous smirk. "Apparently, it involved an angry succubus, a naked general, and a beautiful night elf. It took very little persuasion to get them to elaborate for us once we cornered them in an empty cellar. They were even nice enough to tell us how to get there."

"They had no choice with your blades at their throat," Raezel said with a small laugh.

Issha shrugged nonchalantly. "True, but I appreciated them cooperating. Still, had that one not called me that awful name and spit in my face, he and his friend would not be smoldering in the lava lakes right now." Sighing with a flippant wave of her hand, the rogue grinned again. "Anyway, it took us quite a while to find our way down here without running into any guards or wandering dwarves. Luckily, it seems like security is pretty lax here at night."

"We saw you walking the bridge with that bucket, so we figured you'd be coming in here." Raezel's brow creased angrily over her eyes as she looked Leyla over. "By the Light, what have they been doing to you? They haven't harmed you, have they?"

"Those dwarves…they didn't make you…" Issha's voice trailed off as her eyes darkened in an equally furious expression.

Shaking her head softly, Leyla looked down shamefully as she remembered the scant clothes she wore. "No, they didn't do that to us, but they haven't been exactly nice…"

Leyla briefly told Issha and Raezel what had occurred since she and Amaru awakened in the prisons of Blackrock Depths, including meeting the princess Moira, their forced servitude in the Grim Guzzler, and her botched plan to earn their freedom. Issha's eyes widened and her jaw dropped during the story, while Raezel's expression remained impassive.

"What a bitch," Issha seethed, gritting her teeth. "I've always hated succubae. Nasty sort, they are. I can't believe she did that to you and Amaru! And that general…" She snarled and gripped the pommels of her daggers. "I'll have both of their throats by the end of the night, I swear…"

"It'll have to wait, Issha," Raezel said softly. She was stroking her chin, her golden eyes narrowed in deep thought. "Right now, we've got to get Amaru and Leyla back to the surface where the others are."

"Others?" Leyla repeated.

"We've got damn near an army waiting outside the mountain's gates," Issha said with a smirk. "Prince Norfil spared no expensive with your rescue party. He, Van, and some of the king's elite guard are actually inside right now, waiting to hear from us. Oh!" Reaching to the belt at her hip, Issha unclipped from it a strange block of metal covered with buttons and wires. She pulled a small antennae from the top and turned one of the contraption's knobs. "That reminds me…"

Depressing one of the buttons, the gnome lifted the machine to her lips. "Pinky, this is Blueberry, repeat, Pinky this is Blueberry. Do you copy, over?"

The small machine buzzed softly for a moment, emitting a slightly high pitched squeal from one end. "_Blueberry, this is—by the gods, Issha, this is stupid, do we have to talk like this_?" came a familiar squeaky voice from the box.

"Tch, you're no fun, Van," Issha told the box with a roll of her eyes. "Can't you just play along?"

A static sigh came from the machine. "_Very well…_" Van grumbled. "_I copy you loud and clear, Blueberry. What's your situation, over_?"

"Target 1 of 2 acquired," Van replied, ignoring Raezel's exasperated groan and Leyla's giggles. "Location, level 4, Shadowforge City, section 6. Proceed—"

"Give me that," Raezel huffed, taking the machine from a disappointed looking Issha. She lifted it to her lips and pressed the knob. "Van, this is Raezel. We've found Leyla. We're near the business ward of Shadowforge City, on the fourth depth."

"_Really!? That's great_!" Van exclaimed. "_Is she okay? Where's Amaru? Do you need us to come there and kick some Dark Iron ass?_"

"They're both okay, but we need to get out of here soon. I've got a plan. Tell the prince to move your group to the inner entrance of the city, but stay out of sight. I want to try to make this as bloodless as possible."

"_Aww, well that's no fun, but alright then_."

"I'm coming back your way, but Issha is going to stay with Leyla. I'll meet you back up top."

"_Copy that, Gold Leader_."

Returning the communicator to Issha, Raezel leaned in close to Leyla. "Alright, listen girls," she told them in a hushed tone. "Had Amaru been with you, we'd be getting out of here right now, but we've got to do this carefully and without getting caught. Leyla, you said that you and Amaru are staying in the Royal Ward, right?"

"Yes," Leyla replied with an eager nod, anxious to hear of Raezel's escape plan.

Raezel bobbed her head, wrinkling her brows again and tapping her chin. "The upper levels of Blackrock Depths are easier to navigate than this one. The Royal Ward is much closer to the entrance than we are now. It'd work in our favor to let that succubus take you back to your room and then leave from there." Turning to the rogue at her side, Raezel put a hand on her shoulder. "Issha, I want you to tail Amaru and Leyla back to their room while I retrace our steps and make sure the way back is clear. Once it is, I'll send you a signal with the communicator and you three can start back. We'll meet you right at the entrance to the city and then we can get the hell out of here."

"Right!" Issha replied with a grin.

Looking at Leyla again, Raezel smiled softly at her. "I'm going to get you out of here as soon as I can, I promise," the paladin whispered as she gripped the night elf's hands tightly. The pressure around her fingers felt comforting and Leyla squeezed back as she smiled. "But you have to go back to the tavern for now, Leyla. You must act as if nothing is changed. Don't even let Amaru know that we're here. As soon as you two are left in the Royal Ward, Issha will get you back to us."

"O-okay," Leyla stammered, nervous with the idea of having to go back to Nagmara, but willing to do anything to leave the city behind for good.

Nodding encouragingly, Raezel smiled as she brushed back a wild lock of the elf's violet hair. "I'm sorry that I got you into this, Leyla," the woman sighed, lowering her eyes.

Leyla cocked her brow. "What? What do you mean, Raezel? This wasn't your fault."

Shaking her head, the paladin looked up at her. "It was. You've had such awful experiences since you've become a Red Thorn, and it's because of me. Had I not talked to Bella about making you a courtesan, you would have never gotten into these messes. Nothing like this has ever happened to one of our own. I thought you'd have a better life among us. I'm so sorry, Leyla. I'll convince Bella to nullify your contract and we can get you back to Darnassus."

Her brows creasing, Leyla stared at the somber looking woman. Having Raezel mention the prospect of being able to return to her home made Leyla strangely giddy, yet at the same time grimace at the idea. After what happened in Blackrock Depths, she couldn't deny that there was a large part of her that wanted to leave the Red Thorns behind and go back to Teldrassil. However…

"We've got to get going, Rae," Issha interjected. "We don't want that succubus noticing Leyla is gone for too long."

Raezel nodded and stood from the ground. Leyla rose with her and Raezel smiled gently. "You'll be free soon, I promise," she told the night elf. Looking at Issha, Raezel nodded again. "Take care of her and Amaru. Be sure to contact the others if you run into any trouble."

"Aye, aye, Gold Leader!" Issha replied with a jaunty salute.

Grinning, Raezel squeezed Leyla's shoulder once more. Leyla returned the gesture. "Be careful, Raezel," she murmured softly.

The woman grinned. "You too, little elf," she replied. Pulling her black hood over her head and hiding her bright armor beneath its sweeping cloak, Raezel cautiously glanced out of the door of the well room before quietly slipping into the shadows and following the edge of the wall across the bridge.

"Alright, love, let's get this show on the road," Issha said to Leyla as she handed her the bucket. "We've got to remain as inconspicuous as possible."

Nodding, Leyla took the pail and went to the well. Issha helped her draw the water and hoist the full bucket back up.

"I'll be right behind you," the rogue whispered as she winked. With a noise that sounded like a whoosh of wind, Issha melded into the shadows and disappeared like a wraith.

It was a bit unnerving to watch Issha vanish, but Leyla could still feel her presence. She was comforted by it and it gave the night elf the courage to inhale deeply and make her way out of the well room, her bucket held tightly in her hand. Leyla's heart was racing and her whole body was giddy with a nervous excitement. She and Amaru had been saved. They were going to leave Blackrock Depths behind for good.

And, Leyla had the chance to go home.

Her heart leapt again as she thought of being able to see Darnassus, to be behind its protective walls and see her parents once more. As much as it hurt her pride to think of having to return home a failure and admit such to her mother and father, it would be a small price to pay to regain her comfortable, protected lifestyle. She would be among her own kind again, safe under the watch of her father, the guard of the sentinels, and the seclusion of Teldrassil.

However…even with her current frightening experience and what had almost happened on the docks of Booty Bay…did she really want to leave the Red Thorns? Had it been enough for her to give up on being a courtesan and leave behind those that had become her true friends? Yes, her imprisonment within Blackrock Depths had been harrowing and almost being raped by Phaen was equally as distressing. Yet she had been saved by Rinji and now she was being saved by Raezel and the others. The Crimson Garden Party had been enjoyable as was Brewfest. All in all, being a courtesan had not been a completely awful experience. She had grown to Amaru, Issha, Van, and Cara. Raezel was a warm, protective woman and even Bella exhibited a certain motherliness that was comforting.

Were the awful experiences she had endured enough to outweigh the good?

As the sign of the Grim Guzzler appeared ahead of her, Leyla realized with a start that she had already reached the tavern. Swallowing thickly, the night elf took in a deep breath as she squared her shoulders and lifted her chin. As difficult as it was to hide her excitement, Leyla knew she had to remain calm. If Nagmara caught on that something was amiss, Raezel's whole plan would be ruin and she, Issha, and the others would be in danger. For her sake and Amaru's, she had to stay composed.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Nagmara shrieked at Leyla when the night elf entered the tavern and, keeping the door open long enough for a stealthed Issha to enter, closed it behind her. The succubus was even drunker than she had been before, a half empty bottle of grog clutched in her hand as she wobbled unsteadily on her stool. "It doesn't take that long to get water…hic!"

"I'm sorry, Mistress Nagmara," Leyla replied in a steady voice, returning to the spot she had last been scrubbing. "I got lost on my way to the well room. Forgive me."

The succubus eyed her curiously, arched brows cocked above her glowing eyes. Leyla promptly returned to her work to avoid letting Nagmara see the trembling of her hands or her nervous stare. "Feh," the succubus snorted as she took another swig of her alcohol. "Shtupid elf…hurry up and get this place clean! I want to go to bed!"

"Yes, Mistress Nagmara," Leyla said, scrubbing the floor with her sponge as she breathed a sigh of relief. She looked up to where Amaru was still cleaning her portion of the stone. She cringed at the sight of the draenei, who looked even wearier and more forlorn. When Amaru's gaze caught hers, Leyla couldn't help but give her a covert smile and a wink. She wanted the draenei to feel some bit of the warm hope that was now surging through her.

_It's okay_, she mouthed to Amaru, who furrowed her brows in confusion. Leyla allowed herself to smile widely and wink again. _We'll be okay._

Nagmara began ranting angrily and both women quickly continued their work. As the succubus berated both General Rocknot, Leyla, and someone named "Bouriz", the draenei and the night elf cleaned as fast as they could. When the Grim Guzzler was nearly immaculately spotless and the pair was panting with exhaustion, Nagmara attached their leashes to their collars and, after Spaz extinguished the torches, led them from the bar. As the succubus tugged them jerkily along, still muttering under her breath and calling Leyla every name she could call forth from her slurring lips, Leyla walked as calmly as she could next to Amaru. Occasionally, she would glance behind her, hoping to see a brief flash of Issha's form to ensure she was still there. Amaru eyed her curiously, but Leyla avoided meeting her gaze just to be safe. She couldn't ensure herself that she wouldn't start grinning wildly.

As they approached the stone building that was their sleeping quarters, Leyla's heart began to race faster. As soon as Nagmara left them, they would be leaving with Issha. They would be safe.

When a cloaked figure suddenly appeared from the shadowy pathways near the building, Leyla's breath became caught in her throat. Raezel? She thought for a moment. No. The shrouded person that glanced warily around before moving to the door of their lavish prison was too short to be Raezel. Besides, the paladin had said she was rejoining Van and the others. Then who…?

"Hey!" Nagmara snapped, causing the figure to turn around abruptly and gasp. "Who the hell ish that?! Who's there?!"

"A-Ah, Nagmara!" exclaimed the feminine voice of the figure. Removing her hood from her head, Princess Moira swallowed nervously as the succubus and the two surprised women approached her. Her face was ashen and she was wringing her hands. "I didn't know…I mean, I thought the girls were already…"

"What are you doing here?" Nagmara asked with a slur, bracing herself against the stone pillar beneath the roof of the building. "What…" The succubus's words faltered as she suddenly shuddered, her eyes rolling back in her head as she dropped toward the floor.

"Oh!" Moira exclaimed, rushing forward to grab Nagmara by the shoulders. "Are ye alright?"

"Unnnghh…" the succubus groaned, her head lolling back as she grasped Moira's arms to steady herself. Her purple flesh was even paler than usual and she couldn't keep her eyes open. "Shtupid elf…thinksh she can take my man…hic!"

"Come, come, let's get you inside," Moira cooed softly, helping Nagmara to her wobbly hooves. She took the keys from the demoness's belt and fitted them in the lock before opening the door and leading Nagmara slowly inside. Amaru and Leyla followed behind her and entered the shadowed interior of their bedroom; the night elf intentionally left the door open for the rogue that was surely still following them.

After laying Nagmara down on their bed, Moira went to the torches of the room and lit them. "You two look awful," Moira said with a frown, eying the pair of Thorns as she took a towel from the cupboard and drew a bowl of cool water.

"Nagmara had us clean the entire bar," Leyla replied with a sigh, resting against the edge of the tub as she watched Moira sit beside the half conscious demon and begin dabbing her forehead with the moist towel.

"Ah, I suppose she was punishing you for what happened with the general?" Moira asked with a grimace.

"You know about that?" Amaru asked curiously, sitting next to Leyla as she rubbed her tired legs.

Nodding, Moira smoothed back Nagmara's clingy black hair and wiped at her face. "Nearly the whole kingdom does now, seein' as how the general ran half naked through most of Shadowforge." She snickered, an amused grin spreading on her thin lips. "I hafta say, I wish I could have seen it, but I'm sorry Nagmara was so cruel to ye because of it."

"Pah, shtupid elf deserved it!" Nagmara muttered in the pillows pressed beneath her mouth. She groaned, clutching her stomach with one hand and her forehead with the other. "Tryin' to seduce my man…I'll…I'll…"

"Shh, Nagmara, hush," Moira whispered, continuing to press the towel to her head. Leyla scowled at the princess's kindness toward the succubus. She didn't understand how she could be so nice to her, considering the way Nagmara spoke to her and because of what she did to herself and Amaru. "Ye've jus' had a wee bit too much to drink. Ye'll feel better soon."

The demon was sniffling suddenly, tears forming around her glowing eyes. She burrowed into the pillows, her face twisting into an unflattering frown as she began to sob. "Shtupid elf…" she repeated again, her words now muffled by crying. "I hate her…I hate her…she took him from me…they're always taken from me…first my Bouriz…then you took Dagran…and now Gierin…they…they never want me…"

Moira frowned as Leyla and Amaru exchanged glances. "Nagmara," murmured the princess as she stroked her hair. "I'm sorry. I…I know how ye feel about Gierin. I'm sure that he cares for you too…but…ye know how men can act when they've got a bit of alcohol in them. He dotes on ye, and ye know it."

"Pah," Nagmara snorted, her face becoming angry. She unsteadily propped herself up one elbow, scowling wickedly at the princess. "I'm not a delusional woman like you, Moira. I know that purposes I was meant for. Gierin only wanted me for my body, just like Dagran did, and just like…" Her face fell. "…just like Bouriz did…"

"I do'na think that is true, Nagmara," Moira answered with a shake of her head. "Gierin, I'm sure that he had some bit of affection for ye. He had to, considerin' that—"

"Oh, shut up!" Nagmara snapped, bearing her teeth at Moira as she backed away beneath her touch. "I won't listen to the likes of you speak to me about such things! You, who have willingly played the king's whore despite knowing why he claims to care about you!"

Leyla saw Moira's face grow paler and her lips tighten as she swallowed. "Nagmara, ye need to rest," she said in a feeble tone, trying to once again place the cool towel on the demoness's head.

Nagmara swatted her hand away and snickered. "You stupid fool! How much longer will you delude yourself, Moira?" she asked with a nefarious smirk on her painted lips. "Or are you really that stupid that you don't know the truth?"

Moira's hands were trembling. "Nagmara, please…" she whispered.

"Everyone knows it!" the demon continued with a laugh, throwing up her hands dramatically. "With all of the whispered gossip that goes on in this city, you'd have to be deaf not to know! Hell, I've even heard it from Gierin, who repeated words spoken from Dagran himself!" Leaning close to Moira, the succubus's eyes narrowed as she grinned like a wolf. "Silly little Bronzebeard princess, believing the great king of Blackrock Depths to be truly in love with her. How sad. How foolish. How stupid of you to not see that it was all a part of Dagran's plan. Finding you in that snow bank. Rescuing you. Charming you. It was all deliberate, all premeditated."

Leyla and Amaru had both covered their mouths in shock while Moira kept her eyes averted to her lap, lips trembling slightly. "I know the rumors," she murmured miserably. "But they are not true. They aren't. Dagran loves me…"

Nagmara tossed back her head and laughed so harshly that she collapsed on her back atop the bed. "By the Legion, you are an idiot, Moira!" she cackled, holding her sides as she squirmed with glee. "Dagran keeps you here only because you are the key to conquering Ironforge. Well, you and that mutt of a child you now carry…"

Moira's inhaled breath was almost as loud as the gasps of the two Thorns. Leyla's eyes flew to the princess's belly. She had noticed it before, the slight protrusion of her stomach. Yet she had never fathomed…

"A child of both Bronzebeard and Dark Iron blood," Nagmara muttered with another snort, bringing the back of her hand to her forehead. "The sole heir to both kingdoms, born to King Magni's first child and Dagran Thaurissan, King of the Dark Iron Clan. I was willing to give up Dagran for such a thing. To see him achieve dominion over his enemy, I would do anything for him. But to have to concede to such a naïve, weak woman…It pisses me off." Scowling, Nagmara closed her eyes as tears rolled down her cheeks. "You…that night elf…that mage…you're all alike…unworthy…"

The room grew quiet, save for Nagmara's soft sobbing that slowly died into deep, quiet snoring when she fell asleep. Moira continued to stare at her hands, one of them now gently stroking her belly. Leyla and Amaru gazed at her, both women tense and awkward in the silence.

"Nagmara was the succubus of a warlock named Bouriz," Moira suddenly spoke after a long while. Her eyes were slightly moist as she looked up, gazing at no where in particular. "He and a large group of Alliance mercenaries were sent to Blackrock Depths to investigate claims that the Dark Iron dwarves were trying to gain control of a great fire elemental. They were overwhelmed by the soldiers here and many of them lost their lives. However, Nagmara's master was saved by a mage when she teleported them out of the mountain at the last moment. Nagmara was left behind. She believes the mage, who Bouriz had fallen in love with, did it on purpose. Her master never summoned her back to him and Nagmara was captured and kept here. She was Dagran's lover for a little while until, well, until I came…"

Looking down at the sleeping succubus, Moira pulled a blanket up to her neck before sliding quietly off the bed. "I know she's always despised me because of it," she continued. "Yet, like me, she felt out of place among the dwarves so it was only natural that we would find some sort of bond between each other. Despite how she may act, Nagmara isn't as cruel as she makes herself out to be. It's all an act. She's afraid of trustin' people, of getting' too close to them. In a way…I feel sorry for her."

"Sorry for her?!" Leyla exclaimed indignantly, her brows furrowed. "How can you?! Even if she isn't as bad as she seems, she is still cruel and evil! Look at how she talks to you! Look at how she's treated us! How can you feel sorry for her?!"

Smiling softly, Moira's sorrowful gaze turned toward Leyla. "Because," she answered as tears streamed down her cheeks. "I know what it's like to feel alone, to feel like you will never connect with someone the way you would like. Nagmara is a succubus, a demon trained to bring pleasure to her master and pain to his enemies. Yet, she still has a heart and feelings. I don't think she's any different from any other woman who's wanted someone to love and care for her." The princess looked at Amaru, who was gawking at her with an odd expression. "Don't you sympathize with her, Amaru?"

The draenei remained silent, yet her brows wrinkled in an expression of sadness and she bit her lip. Hugging her arms, Amaru looked down at the gilded cuffs around her ankles and hooves.

Frowning, Leyla scowled at the sleeping demon. "Even so," she muttered with a shake of her head. "I can't feel sorry for her. She's been too cruel to Amaru and I, as all these dwarves have. We can't stay here any longer, Moira, and I don't think you should either. If what Nagmara spoke is true, that Dagran is just using you to get King Magni's throne, you shouldn't stay here." Turning to the draenei sitting beside her, Leyla stood from the edge of the tub. "Get dressed, Amaru, we are leaving."

Her brows rising above her glowing eyes, Amaru's mouth hung open. "Leaving?" she repeated incredulously. "But, how? We can't just walk out of here."

"Sure ya can! Ya just need help!"

Moira and Amaru gasped as Issha unstealthed from the shadows, standing with her arms crossed just a few paces away from the women.

"Issha!" Amaru gasped as she stood from the tub, her hands held to her lips. "But….how?!"

"It's a long story, Amaru," the gnome chuckled with a wink. "One that I would be glad to tell you once we've gotten out of this damn place. But first, we've got a rendezvous point to get to."

Amaru's mouth was silent as she stared back and forth between Leyla and Issha. Moira looked just as shocked. "I can't believe it…" she murmured softly. A sudden sob escaped her lips as she dashed toward Issha, kneeling to hug her tightly. "Oh, Issha!"

"Oi, I've been cried on and hugged too much today!" the rogue laughed as she patted Amaru's arm. "We've got no more time to waste, loves. We've got to get going." Looking up at Moira, Issha smiled at the princess. "Your highness, you're welcome to come with us if you want."

"Yes! Come with us, Moira!" Amaru exclaimed as she ran over to the dwarf and grasped her hands. Her eyes and smile were wide. "Norfil and your father miss you so much! You are mistreated here so badly. You should not stay!"

Moira stared up at Amaru, her mouth slightly agape and brows furrowed. "I…" she muttered, looking torn. "But…Dagran…"

"Doesn't deserve you, love," Issha interjected with a dark scowl. "Whether or not he loves you, that baby you are carrying is definitely a threat to your father's kingdom and a trump card for the Dark Iron Clan. There's no way your lover boy didn't plan on impregnating you just for that." A small beep came from the metal box on Issha's waist and she looked down at the machine. "That's our signal, ladies. The way is clear. We've gotta move, and now!"

Leyla handed a simple robe identical to the one she had just put on to Amaru. The draenei pulled it over her scant clothing before grabbing Moira's hand again. "Please," she pleaded with her. "You don't belong here, Moira. Norfil and your father, I know they will understand everything if you just talk to them. Please, come with us."

The princess bit her lip, her somber eyes scanning the ground before looking up at Leyla and Amaru, who were both smiling encouragingly. Finally, the dwarf nodded. "Alright."

Amaru and Leyla smiled broadly and the draenei hugged her. "No time for that, we gotta go!" Issha spoke up from the doorway where she was checking the exterior for sentries. "Stay quiet and low. It'll take us a while to reach the upper level of the city, especially since we've got to avoid any guards."

"I know another way," Moira spoke up as she and the two Thorns walked over to Issha. "There is a system of catacombs hidden in the mountain, ones that lead all over the city including back to the upper entrance. It will take a bit longer to get there, but it will be safer."

Issha nodded. "Lead the way."

Moira bobbed her head and gestured to the women to follow her out of the small house. They crept stealthily along the walls of the Royal Ward, keeping to the shadows and ducking behind anything that would hide their presence from patrolling sentries. Fortunately, there were very few guards present in the sleeping city and they were able to slip down a darkened corridor that branched off from the main road without conflict.

"Here," Moira whispered when they came to a large statue of a golem at the end of the corridor. She placed her hand on the golem's chest. "_Guthar_."

The stone man gave a great shudder as its stiff legs suddenly became animated, sidestepping to reveal a square doorway cut into the wall. "Quickly! The noise may have alerted someone!" Issha rasped, ushering the women into the doorway. When they were all inside, Moira murmured the Dwarvish word again, sealing the entrance behind them.

The passageways inside the mountain of Blackrock Depths were even hotter than its wards, devoid of ventilation and air. Without light, the space ahead of the three Red Thorns and the princess were pitch black, illuminated only by the small goblin lighter held by Issha at the front. Walking next to the gnome, Moira guided them slowly through the catacombs, following along the walls with her hand to ensure they were going the right way. They ascended uneven stone steps, struggled up steep ramps, and even climbed a wooden ladder at one point to reach the higher levels of the mountain. Occasionally, the passageways splintered off into various directions; Moira would take the lighter from Issha to read the glyphs faintly carved into the stone walls before choosing a path.

They traveled through the catacombs for nearly an hour. Leyla's legs were beginning to tire, her whole body aching with fatigue and her head still hurting from her hangover when Moira turned right at a corridor, leading to another with a small gleam of light at the end.

"There!" she exclaimed excitedly. "It's the exit! We've reached the top!"

They picked up their pace, eagerly jogging toward the faintly glowing hidden doorway. When they reached the end, Moira muttered the foreign command, moving the golem on the outside of the passageway and allowing them to step outside of the darkened catacombs.

They were in the center portion of Blackrock Depths now, a sprawling and vaguely circular cavernous room with an impossibly high ceiling that was impossible to see from their vantage point, fading into near blackness above them. Thick metal chains crossed over the lake of molten lava at the bottom of the cavern, holding in place stone walkways and platforms. A circling ramp was carved into the rock wall, spiraling upward toward an enormous stone doorway that was emitting a soft golden light.

"There are the gates of Blackrock Depths," Moira said as she pointed toward the doorway. "Once we are there, we'll be out!"

"That's where Raezel and the others are waiting for us," Issha said with a broad grin. "Let's go!"

The women took off in a run, keeping close to the wall as they dashed up the circular ramp. Leyla's body was tired and worn, her legs stiff and her mind muddled with fatigue, yet a spurt of desperate energy filled her body as she kept her gaze on the light emanating from the gates of the mountain. Within that light was freedom, escape from everything they had endured in the city. They were almost there!

They would be okay. They would be—

The metallic clanking of armor and weapons halted the women in their steps even before they saw the multitude of Dark Iron soldiers standing atop a level portion of the ramp way. There were at least thirty of them brandishing blades and axes, eyes glowing red hot beneath their iron helms. Leyla and Amaru gasped, grasping onto one another as Issha leapt in front of them protectively. Moira was standing rigid with shock, her eyes wide and her body trembling.

"Dagran…!" she murmured feebly.

At the head of the soldiers, dressed in black, red, and white robes beneath heavy pauldrons and a warrior-priest's stole was Dagran Thaurissan. His face, although hard and menacing, was oddly calm if not emotionless. On either side of him stood General Rocknot, his customary scowl even angrier, and Nagmara, looking much more sober than she had been before. Her lips were curved in a triumphant smirk, arms folded across her chest and her eyes narrowed at the fear-stricken women.

Everything was silent for a brief moment, save for the slight shifting of the soldiers beneath their armor and the churning of the lava at the bottom of the cavern's pit. Leyla could barely think let alone move, her eyes drawn to the smoldering flame-like eyes of the Dark Iron dwarves. Terror gripped her like an icy vice. "No," she managed to croak under her breath. "No…"

Thaurissan stepped forward slowly, his robes rustling against the stone under his feet. His gaze was kept on Moira, who took a frightened step back as he approached her. "Moira," he spoke in a voice that was surprisingly soft and composed, though still rumbling and gritty like that of the other dwarves. "What is the meanin' of this?"

The princess said nothing, her lips moving weakly as a stuttering croak came from them. The king narrowed his eyes beneath coal black brows, his expression becoming slightly sterner. "Ye are helpin' them escape, aren't you?" he asked coolly. His arms were limp at his side, one hand lingering close to the pommel of a massive hammer at his waist.

Gulping, Moira nodded as best as she could. "There is no reason for them to be kept here, Dagran," she said in a bare whisper. "Ye said it yerself."

"That is my decision to make, Moira, not yours, and I gave no command for them to be let go," Thaurissan replied in a steely tone that made all four women except Issha flinch.

"She's a traitor to the kingdom, she is!" Rocknot bellowed next to his lord, shaking an angry fist as his gray cheeks flushed red with anger. "She's disobeyed yer command and even helped that gnome lead them out of here! She has no allegiance to our clan, only her own! She should be killed as a conspirator! It's the law!"

"Silence, general," Thaurissan commanded in an authoritative tone, narrowing his eyes as he turned toward Rocknot. "I know the severity of what Moira is done. Ye need not remind me of the laws of my forefathers, as I know them well enough."

Rocknot's eyes went wide and he slunk back immediately. "Y-yes, m'lord," he muttered.

Thaurissan turned back to the pale princess. He took in a deep breath before releasing it in a long sigh. "The night elf and the draenei would have been released eventually, Moira," he spoke. "What ye did was unnecessary. Now, ye have disobeyed my command." His fiery eyes looked down at Issha, who brought up her daggers and crouched in an offensive stance. "Ye have wasted your time as well, gnome. I do'na know how ye made it into our city, but ye have trespassed and killed several of my guards. Now, I cannot let any of ye leave here alive."

"Tch," Issha snorted with a wicked smirk as she looked above the heads of the Dark Iron soldiers. "Who says that you're letting us?"

A dwarvish battle cry echoed throughout the cavern, accompanied by the sound of booted feet and the roar of an animal. The Dark Iron dwarves spun around in alarm just as a stream of Ironforge dwarves, dressed in gleaming bronze and golden armors, descended the ramp, weapons brandished toward their enemy clan. At the front of the small army was Raezel, her broadsword unsheathed and held at her side, Van with her twin blades drawn, and Norfil, a bow held strung and ready to strike in his hand with his frostsaber Bast snarling next to him.

"Norfil!" Leyla heard Amaru gasp beside her. Leyla felt just as elated, yet had no strength to exclaim aloud. Tears filled her eyes as she smiled broadly. They were going to be okay after all.

Instead of advancing on the Dark Iron dwarves, the massive group of Ironforge soldiers came to a halt at Norfil's command, standing tense and prepared behind their leader and the two women at his sides. Norfil's eyes were narrowed, appearing just as feral and angry as those of his ferocious pet.

"Dagran Thaurissan," he bellowed in a loud voice, lips scowling beneath his bushy beard. "Ye will release Lady Amaru, Lady Leyla, and my sister at once! Do so, and we will leave yer kingdom without bloodshed. Refuse, and I will not hesitate to slaughter ye right here."

"I thought you said the gnome was alone!" snapped Rocknot at Nagmara, who looked just as shocked as the other Dark Iron soldiers. "Ye said nothin' about a whole damned militia!"

"I didn't know!" retorted Nagmara with an angry snarl. "I don't remember hearing anything about her bringing reinforcements!"

"Ye stupid tart! Ye've put us all in danger!"

"Shut up, you disgusting pig or I'll—"

"Silence!" Thaurissan shouted, bringing the bickering pair to silence quickly. He made a small gesture with his hand and the soldiers that stood protectively in front of him parted, letting their king slowly walk through them. His eyes were fixated on Norfil's; the prince's bow was aimed straight for the king's chest.

"Norfil Bronzebeard," Thaurissan said in a cold voice as he stood several paces away from the young dwarf. "Ye dare threaten my kingdom? Ye, the false prince of Ironforge, dare threaten me, King Thaurissan of the Dark Iron Clan? Ye would be wise not to do so."

"Ye've got no room to intimidate anyone, Thaurissan," Norfil responded in an equally bitter tone. "We out number ye. There's nearly a hundred of Ironforge's elite waitin' outside to strike on my command. We came here not prepared for a war, but ye can believe that ye'll have one on yer hands if ye do not comply."

"The Steamwheedle Cartel is also prepared to go to war with the Dark Iron Clan if you do not return their property," Raezel spoke in a calm, yet audible tone. "We do not wish to do so, but are prepared to break our agreement of neutrality and join Ironforge in any campaign against you. By taking those two women, you have violated your agreement with Trade Prince Steamwheedle, and we are warranted to retaliate."

Thaurissan said nothing, his face still set in a hard scowl as he eyed the dwarf prince and the paladin. Breathing in deeply, the king exhaled with a growl. "While I would always step to the opportunity to battle our Bronzebeard foes," he began with a sneer. "I will admit that my clan is not in the position to stand against Ironforge, let alone the Steamwheedle Cartel." He made a sweeping gesture with his hands and his soldiers immediately lowered their weapons. "The women that are the property of the Steamwheedle Cartel may go."

"My lord!" Rocknot rasped, but the king silenced him with a furious gaze. Scowling, Rocknot glared back at Leyla, who pressed herself closer to Amaru.

"Moira shall come with us too," Norfil said, not lowering his bow. "We aren't leavin' without her."

"No," Thaurissan replied in a booming voice. "The princess remains here in Blackrock Depths."

"Then yer askin' for a war, Thaurissan," the prince snarled. "My father demands the return of his daughter. We will not take no for an answer."

The king said nothing and a heavy, tense silence fell over those gathered on the platform above the boiling lava. Leyla looked at Moira, who had said nothing since her brother's appearance. Her hands were raised to her lips, her eyes wide and body shaking.

"The princess remains here," Thaurissan repeated. His hand slipped away from the pommel of his hammer, the fingers flexing slowly. "For her, I am prepared to fight the goblins and yer people. But are ye prepared to pay the price for tryin' to take her?"

In a fluid motion, Thaurissan turned around and flung out his hand toward Leyla and Amaru, screaming a single foreign word as his fingers stretched toward them. Before she knew what was happening, Leyla was thrown back violently, tumbling down the stone ramp way as if she had been shoved.

A high pitched scream pierced the air as well as several shouts of alarm. Issha had rushed to Leyla's side, helping the night elf stand from the ground on jelly-like feet. As she rubbed her head, Leyla looked up and gasped.

Amaru was suspended in the air, her floating body tethered to Thaurissan's hand by a strange bolt of crimson light sparkling with a gold glow. Her face was twisted in a look of pure pain as the king moved his hand slowly in the direction of the center of the cavern. Amaru's body followed his movements and the magical tether swept the woman over the edge of the platform. Beneath the draenei was nothing but a long and deadly drop into the churning, fiery lake of lava.

"Amaru!" Norfil shouted, his eyes wide. He gritted his teeth like a beast and roared, looking at Thaurissan with murderous intent as he raised his bow again. "I'll kill ye, ye bastard!"

"Take my woman and I shall take yer's," the king said simply, his mouth curved into an evil smile. "Moira will not leave Blackrock Depths and if ye try to take her, I will kill yer draenei. Ye may kill me, Norfil Bronzebeard, and ye may kill several of my men, but will ye be able to live knowin' that ye caused the death of yer beloved? Does she matter more to ye than yer sister? Yer father ordered ye bring home Moira, I know, but which will ye choose? Ye will hafta make the decision…"

Norfil's body was quivering with rage, his eyes darting between Thaurissan, the writhing woman hovering above the pit, and Moira. His bow was quivering in his hands, the end of the drawn arrow still pointed at the king's chest.

"Dagran, stop!" Moira shouted, her fists balled. "Ye do'na hafta do this! I'll stay! Just please, let Lady Amaru go!"

"No, Moira!" Norfil yelled. His voice was trembling as much as his hands. "Ye are the princess of Ironforge, the true heir to the throne! Ye hafta come back and…" Gritting his teeth, Norfil bowed his head. "…and I hafta do everythin' I can to see that ye do! Father wants ye to come back! I do too!"

Smiling softly at Norfil as tears fell down her face, Moira shook her head. "I know ye would do anythin' to carry out father's command, Norfil, but ye would never jeopardize Lady Amaru's life," she replied. "Ye love her, just as much as I love Dagran. I don't wish to take that love away from ye, even for my own sake."

Facing the king, Moira's brow furrowed over her eyes as she scowled at him. "But I will take away the life you care about most if you kill her, Dagran," she said, her voice loud and stern. "If ye kill Lady Amaru, I will take the life of yer child growin' inside me."

A collective gasp came from the Ironforge dwarves, including Norfil, whose face had become even more ashen. Even Thaurissan looked paler, his ember-like eyes wide as he stared over his shoulder at the princess. "W-what?!" he stammered with a sneer. "Moira, yer not serious! Ye would never—"

"If I kill yer son, Dagran, then yer entire plan will be ruined. After my brother kills ye, there will be no heir to the Dark Iron Clan and yer kingdom will fall to my father's or the Blackrock orcs," she said defiantly. "I will not have you devastate Norfil and my people over yer own selfishness….nor mine. I have already caused them too much pain." Her eyes narrowed at her lover. "Let her go."

The king did not move, still gawking at Moira as she stood just as rigid in her place. His face was twisted in a strange expression, ambiguously between outraged and saddened. "Moira…" he croaked softly, his brows knitted above his eyes. "Ye think…the only reason I wish ye to remain is for our child?"

The princess swallowed heavily, her bottom lip trembling as her eyes became moist. "I do'na know," she replied in a quivering voice. "I do'na know anymore if ye truly love me like I thought ye did, Dagran. I do'na know if all of the deep conversations and tender moments we had together were jus' lies or not. I do'na know how much I truly mean to ye. But…I know how important this child is and I know what it could do for yer kingdom. I will not let ye succeed, Dagran, not if ye kill Lady Amaru and make my brother and people suffer further. As their princess, I cannot allow that."

Thaurissan's eyes remained wide, his mouth slightly agape. For what seemed like hours, Leyla stared between the pair of them as well as the writhing draenei trapped in the priest's fiery magic. Her heart was thudding in her chest and her body was damp with nervous sweat. Norfil, Raezel, and the other two Red Thorns looked just as apprehensive and uncertain with the situation.

Finally, the king's hand began to move and the magic binding Amaru began to reel her in toward the platform. He let her hover above Norfil for a moment before closing his fist and extinguishing the spell. The prince gasped as the draenei's limp body fell, reaching forward to catch her unconscious form in his arms.

"Stand down and let them go," Thaurissan ordered, gesturing toward the Issha and Leyla. He turned to look at Moira. Leyla swore she could see a genuine pained expression in his stare, one that made the king look morose and weak. "There will be no blood shed today."

With Issha walking beside her, Leyla and the rogue slowly made their way up the ramp. When they passed by Moira, then night elf exchanged a quick glance with her. The princess merely smiled and nodded, reaching out briefly to squeeze her hand. Leyla returned the gesture and the smile before she and Issha passed through the parted Dark Iron soldiers. Nagmara and Rocknot cast angry glances at her, yet the night elf ignored their stares and those of the other dwarves. Raezel reached out as she approached her, offering the weary night elf her arm as she slumped against the taller woman.

"This isn't over, Thaurissan," Norfil barked at the king, his eyes narrowed and wild.

Thaurissan looked at him, the lips beneath his black beard drawn into a tight and emotionless scowl. "I agree, young prince," he replied. "It is far from over…"

Motioning to his soldiers, the king ordered them back into their lines and they began to march down the ramp to the entrance of their city. When Thaurissan walked past Moira, he stopped briefly and muttered unintelligible words to her. The princess nodded and, to Leyla's shock, touched his shoulder tenderly. Thaurissan reached up and brushed the back of his hand against her cheek softly before he turned and followed his troops.

Moira remained were she was standing, her eyes locked with Norfil's for a moment. The two dwarves stared at one another silently. Then, the princess smiled at her brother and waved. As his hands were holding Amaru, Norfil could not return the gesture, yet he did smile and nod his head, mouthing the words "thank you". Moira nodded, turned away, and followed the Dark Iron dwarves back into Blackrock Depths.

The sentries of Ironforge, the prince, the paladin, and the three Red Thorns ascended the remainder of the ramp and walked out gates of the mountain into the charred, blackened region outside. There was a large gathering of armored, mounted soldiers waiting outside, composed of dwarves, gnomes, and other races of the Alliance, as well as some of Madame Bella's bruisers. A cheer rose from their mouths when the group of rescuers and the women they had saved came into view.

"Awful lot of soldiers for just the two of us," Leyla murmured weakly as she grinned at Raezel.

Laughing, the paladin smiled. "We spare no expense for our own, little elf," she replied. Leyla's arm was around her neck and the woman's strong hand was supporting her waist. "They kidnapped two of our family, and the Steamwheedle Cartel does not take kindly to that."

"Family?" Leyla repeated. She blushed and smirked. "I thought we were property?"

"Property, family, what's the difference?" Raezel said with a snicker. She looked down at Leyla with a soft expression. "Either way, we care about you too much to just let something bad happen to you. We're always going to protect you, Leyla, for as long as you stay with us."

Leyla's smile widened as warmth flushed in her chest. Her vision began to blur as her fatigue overwhelmed her and her eyes unwillingly began to lower. She felt her body sway and lean into Raezel's form as she began to lose consciousness.

"I'm glad…"

* * *

"So…what is this again?"

Cara giggled, leaning forward eagerly with her elbows resting on the edge of Leyla's bed. "It's a 'Welcome back from getting kidnapped' gift!" she replied with a broad smile. "We all chipped in and bought it for you. Open it!"

Grinning at the women gathered around her, Leyla picked up the large rectangular parcel wrapped in brown paper and began to tear it open. The paper fell away to reveal a large leather bound book with gilded corners and an elaborate golden latch and lock on its side. In the center was an embossed emblem of a rose painted with crimson pigment.

"What a beautiful book!" Leyla cooed as she opened it, flipping through the pages. "But…it's blank."

"It's a journal, silly," Van giggled from her seat at the edge of the bed.

"Dwarf made," Issha added, sitting next to her sister. "We figured that you've had quite an adventure so far being a Red Thorn that it'd make for a good story or something."

"Most of us keep journals as well," Cara said. "We've all experienced something exciting being Red Thorns—albeit I don't think any of us have been kidnapped by Dark Iron dwarves—and it's good to write such things down so you can remember then or share them with others later on."

Smiling brightly, Leyla's hand caressed the cover of the book. Tears welled in her eyes and she sniffled as a tingling warmth flowed through her. "Thanks, everyone," she sniffled. "This is the nicest gift I've ever gotten."

"Aw, don't cry!" Amaru whimpered from her bed as she wiped at her eyes. In her lap was a box of sweets from the Exodar, her gift from the other Thorns. "You will make me cry as well."

The women laughed together in the private chambers that had been given to Amaru and Leyla when they returned to Ironforge a few days prior. The trek back to the city had been long and as soon as they passed through its gates into the warm interior of the city, both exhausted women passed out from their harrowing experience. Tended to by royal priests, Leyla and Amaru's bruises, welts, and scratches were healed and salved. They slept for nearly a day straight before they were alert enough to be visited by Van, Issha, and Cara. Raezel had come to say hello as well, though she was busy with reporting to both Madame Bella and King Magni concerning what happened.

"I can't believe that dwarf tried to put the moves on you!" Van laughed as she stuck out her tongue in exaggerated disgust. "Dark Irons are about as attractive as soot covered bulldogs. I don't know what that princess saw in Thaurissan."

Shrugging, Leyla sighed as she held her new book in her arms. "I don't know, but it must have been something strong enough to convince her to stay with him," she replied with a frown. "I feel sorry for her, being torn between her people and her lover. It must be difficult. And now that she has that baby to worry about…"

"Do you really think Thaurissan is going to use it to conquer Ironforge?" Cara asked thoughtfully. "I mean, King Magni has made Norfil his heir, which means Moira is no longer first in line and neither are any kids she may have."

"Norfil being the prince will prevent such a thing from happening, but their child will be of royal blood nonetheless," Amaru commented. "According to the rules of lineage of the Thanes, the child will be more entitled to the throne than Norfil is. Yet it is King Magni and the council's decision to make and I know they will not let Ironforge fall into the hands of the Dark Iron Clan. As for Thaurissan and Moira…" The draenei shook her head. "…I do hope that he is not using her. She seemed so certain that he truly loved her."

"I think he does," Leyla murmured as she recalled the touch shared between the pair of dwarves. "Maybe not at first. Maybe he did charm her with intentions of just using her…but…there was something about the way they looked at each other…"

"Ahem, ladies, we should, uh, let these two to get their rest," Van suddenly interjected, leaping up from the bed. "I think it's time we skedaddle."

Cara's brows rose. "What? Why? We just got here not too long ago! And Leyla and Amaru are feeling—"

Van coughed loudly as she jerked her head toward the door of the private chamber. The women turned around, looking at the new person that had just stepped through the doorway. Prince Norfil spoke briefly with one of the priestesses that had been tending to the two women before turning in their direction. His eyes went wide and he gave a small jolt as if startled.

"O-oh!" he stammered, his cheeks immediately blushing as he rubbed his neck with his free hand, as the other was holding a bouquet of ice thistles. "Ah, sorry, m'ladies, I did'na know Ms. Ama and Lady Leyla already had guests. I'll jus' come back—"

"Nonsense!" Cara exclaimed with a broad grin as she leapt up from her seat, as did Issha. "We were just leaving! Weren't we girls?"

The twins nodded as Amaru blushed a deep, bright blue and Leyla stifled a giggle. "We'll come back later," Van said with a wink to the draenei. "You two get your rest!"

The courtesans bowed to the prince before hurriedly scampering from the room along with the priestess, leaving Leyla and Amaru alone with him. There was silence for a moment, Norfil looking sheepishly down at his feet, Amaru glancing shyly at her hands, and Leyla pretending to read the nonexistent test in her journal. She wished she could have left along with the other girls, but her legs were still much too weak to walk steadily.

"Ah, are ye feelin' better, Lady Leyla?" Norfil asked finally.

"O-oh, yes, much better," she replied with a blush. "A day more of rest, and I'll be back to normal.

Norfil nodded. "That's good to hear." He turned to Amaru, his entire face nearly crimson. "A-and you, Ms. Ama? Are ye well?"

"Yes, I'm feeling much better," she replied timidly, biting her lip as she looked away. "One of my hooves is a little sore, but my welts are gone and—"

"I'm so sorry!"

Both women had jumped in surprise at the sudden exclamation that came from the prince. His trembling hands were clenched, the bouquet of flowers shaking. Tears were glittering at the corners of his small eyes.

Amaru's brows were furrowed in an expression of pity and she put a hand to her lips. "Norfil…" she murmured.

"Ms. Ama, this was all my fault," the prince spoke up, his eyes rising from the ground to stare at the startled draenei. "I'm the reason all of those horrible things happened to ye and Lady Leyla. Had I not said those awful things about ye and made ye mad, ye would have never gone outside the gates and gotten kidnapped." He shook his head and snorted. "Ye do'na know how much it tore me up inside when I found out what happened and we discovered it was the Dark Irons that took ye. I was so afraid somethin' horrible had happened to ye. I swore that I'd kill every last one of those dwarves if they harmed ye in the least…but…more so than them, I was angry with myself."

Bowing his head again, Norfil looked down at the flowers in his hand. "I revealed intimate things about ye and told lies jus' to impress my friends. Ye were right to call me a pig, as it was right piggish of me to speak such a way about the woman that I love. I know ye used to think of me as a perfect gentleman, one who did'na have a wanton bone in his body…but…that ain't the truth, Ms. Ama. I'm just a regular man, one with desires and who thinks with his groin most of the time rather than his head or his heart. That ain't to say the feelings I have for ye aren't true, because by Khazgaroth's hammer I swear that I love ye more than I've ever loved anyone in this world. But I lust after ye just as much as other men do, if not more. I want yer body as much as I want yer heart. But it's not just because yer a beautiful woman and ye make me weak in the knees every time ye smile or look at me…but because I love ye and I want to show ye in everyway I can how much I adore ye."

The room went silent again. Leyla, burning red behind her large book with her ears flattened against her head, was silently begging for either Amaru and Norfil to say something or for someone to come in and carry out of the room. It was embarrassing to be a spectator to such an intimate discussion, yet Leyla had to she had been curious about how this eventual encounter would play out. Still, she would have rather let the pair have their privacy.

"I ask ye to forgive me, Ms. Ama," Norfil spoke again softly. He walked forward and placed the bouquet of flowers on the bed. "But I will'na blame ye if ye never want to speak to me again. I treated ye less like the beautiful woman that ye are and I do'na deserve to have such a lass on my arm. But…if ye ever can find it in your heart to forgive me, I swear that I'll never do such a thing again. I'll treat ye like the precious blue flower that ye are and I'll never let anythin' happen to ye again." His eyes met Amaru's; tears were running down his cheeks into his full beard. "I swear to ye."

Amaru was silent, staring at Norfil with an unreadable expression on her face, her mouth slightly agape and her brows wrinkled. When she said nothing for a long while, the prince hung his head and gently patted the flowers. "I'll be goin' now," he murmured dejectedly. "I hope that ye feel better, Ms.—"

"Don't leave!"

Norfil spun around to meet Amaru's gaze. She was crying now, tears dripping down her azure skin onto her white sleeping gown. A smile came to her lips as a sob escaped them. "Don't leave me, Norfil," she murmured as she shook her head. "You don't have to. I don't want you to. All I could do when we were in Blackrock Depths was think about you and how much I missed you. I was afraid I would never see you again…but, I knew that you would come for me. I knew, deep in my heart, that you would rescue me. And you did. You saved my life, Norfil. Only a man that truly loved me would do that…"

Amaru reached her hand forward and placed it on top of his. "I do forgive you, Norfil," she whispered as she smiled warmly at him. "And I'm sorry for ever thinking that you were a man who did not have such desires. It was silly of me to think that way especially when…" She blushed brightly and looked coyly away. "…especially when I had such desires myself."

His eyes widening, Norfil flushed as well. Yet he did not turn away and rather put his hand beneath Amaru's chin to tilt her eyes up to meet his gaze. "Ms. Ama," he murmured to her as he drew closer. "I swear, I would never look at ye as just a courtesan. Ye are so much more to me, more than I could ever say…I…I really do love ye."

Smiling brightly as she reached out with her other hand to stroke his cheek, Amaru titled her forehead against his, letting their noses touch. "I love you too, Norfil…" she whispered.

As the draenei and the dwarf kissed softly, Leyla sighed behind her book as she sank beneath the blankets of her bead. "Elune, help me…" she muttered as her face burned.

* * *

"Alright, alright, settle down girls. I want to get this meeting over and done with so we can enjoy our last day in Ironforge."

The din of noise in the common room of the inn slowly subsided as the gathered Red Thorns turned their attention toward Raezel, who was standing at the front of the group. Leyla, Cara, Issha, and Van were sitting on a couch together, giggling about Amaru's current whereabouts as she had been consistently absent for the past few days since she had Leyla recovered.

"Well, our departure to Stormwind was delayed for a little while since two people, who will remain nameless, decided to get kidnapped and go on a grand adventure while we sat here and fretted about them," Raezel began with a smirk. The Red Thorns laughed, winking and grinning toward Leyla, who blushed fiercely. "But, now that all is well and we are back together again, I am pleased to announce that we will be departing for Storwmind tomorrow so that we may attend King Varian Wrynn's homecoming ball!"

Coos and cries of exclamation came from the group of women as they clapped in exhilaration. Leyla also applauded giddily. She had been waiting for Raezel to make the announcement that they were officially going to Stormwind when it had been first mentioned during Brewfest.

"The ball is not for another week, therefore you'll all have some time for more rest and relaxation when we get there. However, when I spoke with Madame Bella a couple of days ago, she informed me that there is a Black Rose event occurring…in Thunder Bluff."

A collective gasp came from the room, which immediately fell quiet afterward. Leyla watched the faces of the other courtesans, which were now somewhat agitated and unnerved. "What's a Black Rose event?" Leyla asked curiously.

Sighing, Raezel crossed her arms and bit her lip. "A Black Rose is what we like to call our more…seedy events, usually ones in which acts of pleasure are what we'll be performing."

"In more blunt terms, we'll be getting paid for sexual activities," Issha added with a wanton grin.

"They are completely optional though," Raezel spoke up. "We'd never force you to do such a thing and it's by your own choice if you'd like to participate, especially since this one is in Horde territory. It'll only be for a few days and you'll be back in Stormwind in time for the ball. Madame Bella will be taking care of you there while I go to Stormwind with the rest of you. If you would like to go, just let me know. You'll be taking a portal in the morning."

The Red Thorns began speaking among one another in apprehensive whispers. Leyla could feel the tension in the room. "Women that once belonged to the Alliance actually travel to Horde cities?" she asked in an astonished voice.

"A few," Cara replied. "I mean, we are just as safe in a neutral town as a Horde one being that we are protected by the Cartel, but it's definitely different. If anything, it's just an experience to be able to go inside a Horde city. And Black Rose events, they're very unlike what we're used to doing, but if it's your kind of thing, then you'll enjoy it. I'll probably go."

"I'll pass this time," Issha yawned as she put her hands behind her head. "Not too much in the mood for _that_ kind of frivolity."

"Are you kidding me? You'd pass up the opportunity to get with some hot tauren?" Van snickered with a smirk.

Cara and Leyla giggled as Issha shrugged. "Rescuing our two damsels in distress was enough excitement to last me for a while. I'm eager to go back to Storwmind, maybe see some of our old buddies at SI:7."

"Hmmm, that would be fun," Van agreed. "Alright, I'll skip out too."

"You girls are gonna miss out on all the sexy action," Cara said with a sigh. She looked at Leyla and winked. "What about you, girlie? Not too often we get to go to a place like Thunder Bluff."

Biting her lip, Leyla wrinkled her brow as she considered the idea. It was audacious. It was crazy. It was dangerous. Having just experienced being within the city of an enemy, Leyla was not too keen on the idea of being surrounded by members of the Horde in one of their capitals. Yet she would be safe with Madame Bella and the other Thorns. It wouldn't be like what happened in Blackrock Depths. Then again, there was the nature of the event…

Gulping, Leyla's body trembled with the idea of having to engage in some sort of sexual activity with a member of the Horde. The thought had crossed her mind—briefly—when she first spoke of it with the other Thorns. Yet the prospect of actually being able to do so was just as unbelievable as the prospect of being able to walk into Thunder Bluff without getting killed on sight.

Yet there it was.

Her heart fluttering, Leyla almost laughed out loud. How many night elves, or members of the Alliance, were able to say that they visited a Horde city? Cara was right. It was a rare opportunity.

But did she dare take it…?

"Alright," Leyla spoke up before she could argue with her more rationale self. The decision was made on a whim, daringly and impulsively. Her body buzzed with excited and nervous energy.

By the goddess, what was she thinking?

"I'll go."

* * *

A/N: This was another super fun chapter to write. Hell, I just think this whole story is just super fun to write. Going from the often super seriousness of the Fire Dancer to this is a treat, because I can really just have fun with it and be a bit goofy and serious at the same time.

Some random notes: Bouriz, Nagmara's warlock owner, is named for a lock in my guild. Moira being preggers by Thaurissan is actually in-game content, as it is a part of her quest chain. It's still unknown if she is being hexed or not by the king and if he really does love her or not, but she is pregnant and King Magni laments about the child being the heir to his kindgome. Sucks to be him. The event in Stormwind, King Varian Wrynn's homecoming ball, is a tie in to the World of Warcraft comic book that I religiously read, but there will be more notes about that later...

I am very, very excited about the next arc, as it is tied to the scene of the War Song that inspired this whole crazy fanfic to begin with. This arc is going to be very different from previous ones and _VERY_ adult-content heavy, so be aware of that. Chapter 16: The Celebration of Battle is next!


	16. Chapter 16: The City on the Horizon

A/N: No, I ain't dead yet. HUGE apologies, dear readers. I have no excuse--beyond being extremely busy and my creativity being sucked dry because of IRL duties not to mention the release of Wrath--for going MIA for so long. I'm not going to spend a lot of time apologizing, but I did want to say I'm sorry. I'm trying to get back on a regular update schedule again, so hopefully there will not be 2 months in between updates again. Sorry once more, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 16: The City on the Horizon

"Did getting kidnapped give you some sort of fetish for danger, little elf? Looking for another thrill so soon?"

Her long ears perking at the sound of the voice that spoke from her bedroom's doorway, Leyla abruptly turned around to meet the amused stare of the woman leaning against one of its posts. Raezel wore a playful smirk on her mature face, arms crossed against her chest, and her head tipped to the side. "I didn't think you were that kind of girl," she laughed.

Flushing bright red, Leyla chuckled somewhat nervously as she shook her head. "No," she replied coyly, looking down as her hands fiddled with the silk shawl she had been folding. "I mean, I don't think it did. I just…" She laughed again. Why was she laughing? More importantly, why in the name of Elune did she volunteer to attend the Black Rose event in Thunder Bluff?

"I thought for certain that you would be packing up to leave us today," Raezel sighed as she strode into the room, the long, thick tail of gathered hair atop her head swishing behind her. Her gaze slightly lowered. "Not packing up to join us in Thunder Bluff."

Following Raezel's stare, Leyla looked at the pack that sat open on her bed, half filled with carefully folded tunics, robes, her ivory slippers, and a few other items she felt would be necessary to have during what would be a four-day stay in the tauren capital. It was an odd and overwhelming thing to fathom. She still had not truly realized that she was going to Thunder Bluff. A Horde city. Filled with members of the Horde.

"Well, I didn't expect to be packing to leave for Thunder Bluff either," the night elf replied with a partially anxious chuckle. She placed the rolled shawl in her pack and reached next for the crimson tunic she had purchased in Booty Bay. "But I wasn't going to leave the Red Thorns, despite what happened. It…frightened me, a lot, I will admit, but I'm not going to quit just because of that. Besides…" She smirked over her shoulder. "I have a debt to pay off."

Raezel smiled and Leyla blushed hotter as the woman watched her fold the garment. "I'm glad then," she replied with a nod. "Both Bella and I—as well as some of the girls—were afraid that what happened in Blackrock Depths, coupled with what happened in Booty Bay, would make you want to leave. No one would blame if you had decided to do so, but we were all hoping that wouldn't be the case. However…" Her smile faltered into a concerned frown. "Are you sure you are ready to move on so quickly? It's only a few days since we returned to Ironforge. And Black Rose events, they're not like our common venues as I said before. You'll be expected to…" Raezel's lips continued to tighten and her brows furrowed. "You don't have to do this."

Leyla turned toward Raezel and was almost taken aback by the look of motherly trepidation on her earth colored face. It warmed her as well as made her feel oddly juvenile, as if it were her real mother standing across from her wearing that worried grimace. "I'm fine, really," Leyla answered, though the tiny quiver in her voice did not assure her words. "A bit shaken up, but I'm feeling much better than before. And you said the Black Rose event was optional. I know this and I still…" She paused, considering her next statement before it rolled off her tongue. It felt odd to think let alone speak. "I still want to go."

The older woman's stare was calm, yet bore into Leyla so intensely that her body prickled. It made her feel quite awkward, so much so that she turned fully away from Raezel to resume packing. Beyond the instant curiosity and giddy excitement that came with the older woman's explanation of the Black Rose event, Leyla had no idea why she had done something so audacious as to agree to go to Thunder Bluff for the purpose Raezel had described. In her addled mind, Leyla sensed her rationale self and the more impulsive side of her persona battle over the decision she had so hastily made. And still, even with Raezel confirming that she would be expected to perform, Elune only knew, any sort of sordid acts, Leyla did not have the desire to back down. Had she really grown that daring in the span of a little over a month?

"Then I'll say no more on the matter," Raezel interjected her thoughts with a smile and a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I know that you are making the right decision. And be assured that no harm will befall you while we are in Thunder Bluff. Security will be very stringent and each girl will be assigned her own bruiser to escort her during our stay. Events such as the one we will be attending tend to be a little bit more…lively than others, even more so than the Crimson Garden was."

"What kind of event are we attending?" Leyla asked curiously, realizing that beyond it being a Black Rose in Mulgore, she knew nothing of what the nature of the event was.

"A war celebration," Raezel answered, tapping one finger against her arm. "It's a traditionally orcish event, one that takes place on the eve of major battles. The leaders of the forces will usually speak, followed by two days of feasting, large consumptions of alcohol and…" A small tint of red came to her face. "Just know that every physical desire is indulged in. It's very hedonistic."

"By the goddess," Leyla breathed out, bringing a hand to her head. What _had_ she gotten herself into? Distracting her nervous mind from further pondering what the Horde could possibly call 'hedonistic', the night elf cleared her throat and resumed her packing. "Cara told me you met with King Magni and his advisors after we returned from Blackrock Depths. How…how is he?"

Pursing her lips together tightly as she inhaled, Raezel shook her head while giving a small shrug. "As well as can be expected, I suppose," she replied. "He's devastated, naturally, after Norfil told him that his only child is now carrying the seed of his most hated enemy and remains with him. Yet he is a wise king and, should his throne truly be in trouble, is planning to do whatever he can to prevent Thaurissan usurping his right to name Norfil as his successor. It's a complicated situation, one involving the laws of the Thanes, centuries old dwarf traditions, and a lot of political and cultural practices that I myself am not familiar with. The only reason I was able to sit in on the council meetings during which this was all discussed was because of you and Amaru. Had it not been for you getting kidnapped, King Magni may have never discovered what had happened to Moira until it was too late."

"Well, I'm glad that…er…some good came of it," Leyla said with a wry frown. "Speaking of Amaru, have you seen her lately?"

Raezel's lips curled into a smile. "Not since I last met with the council, no. She and Norfil have been quite engrossed with each other. I did see them leaving this morning on a ram."

"Hmm, I was hoping I'd get to see her before I left for Thunder Bluff." The night elf giggled, one brow quirking. "I hope she's not planning on eloping and running off with Norfil."

Laughing as well, Raezel shook her head. "I've already asked her and she assured me that she is not going to do so. I think she just wants a little time alone with him, which is fine and understandable after such an ordeal. She is going to meet us in Stormwind the day before King Wrynn's ball."

Leyla nodded, smiling as she thought of Amaru. The fuzzy sensation that flushed in her chest was also accompanied by a slight pang of jealous sorrow, but she cast it aside quickly. She was happy for her friend and the fact that she and Norfil had reconciled their feelings.

"So, when are we leaving?" the night elf asked, placing her last bundle of clothing into her pack and closing the latches on the flap. "And how? Kalimdor is a long journey from here. I thought you said the celebration begins tonight?"

"There are other methods of travel, little elf," Raezel chuckled with a roll of her eyes. "We're taking a portal in the Mystic Ward in about an hour."

One long brow rising, Leyla frowned. "I didn't realize ports to Horde cities were accessible by the Alliance," she commented. "But even more than that, I didn't think anyone could or would be audacious enough to get permission to do so."

Raezel shrugged with her own expression of confusion. "I don't pretend to understand arcane magic, so I really couldn't tell you. As far as 'permission', I never said anything about that. I doubt anyone else but Madame Bella and the mage she made the arrangement for the port with know, the king included. Gold is quite persuasive, little elf, and has the power to make men risk their reputation as well as their lives."

Swallowing thickly, Leyla felt a jolt of fear roll down her back. "Will…it be alright, what she's doing? What if we get caught?"

With a devious smirk, Raezel tipped her head to the side and winked. "Just pray to Elune that we don't," she replied before turning around and walking toward the door. "Meet at the fountain outside the Mystic Ward in an hour."

Leyla's unease rose a few more degrees as she watched the woman leave her bedroom, closing the door behind her. Sighing heavily, the night elf shook her head, turning back to her pack. In merely an hour, she would be stepping into the distant land of Mulgore, a place that she would have never fathomed she would be able to see. Her heart fluttered wildly in her chest and Leyla had to take several calming breaths to slow it. She would be fine, she reasoned with herself. Raezel, Bella, and the bruisers would be there to look after her. Other girls, who had been to Horde cities before and obviously enjoyed it, would be with her as well. Everything would be fine.

The words that she spoke to herself made Leyla pause as she picked up her pack. What was she really worried about? Was it truly her well-being? Sure, after experiencing what had happened in Shadowforge, the night elf was concerned for her physical safety. Being a night elf in a Horde city was nothing to be flippant and lackadaisical about, even if she was going to be protected by goblin bruisers. But her nervousness, she realized as she pondered on it, wasn't truly coming from the fact that she was afraid she would be harmed. It was an excited nervousness, rather, a giddy anxiety that came with anticipating the unknown. Leyla even dared to admit to herself that the slight danger that came from being a member of the Alliance in a Horde town was…exhilarating.

Clucking her tongue, the night elf shook her head. It amazed her how much she had changed in the span of little more than a month.

Hoisting her pack onto her shoulder, Leyla made her way to the entrance of her bedroom. Cara, Van, and Issha would be waiting for her at the tavern across the street for an early dinner before she and Cara joined the other Thorns traveling to Thunder Bluff in the Mystic Ward. As she put her hand on the knob to exit, Leyla glanced over her shoulder, briefly wondering if she had left anything that she may have forgotten to pack.

Her glowing silvery eyes were drawn immediately to her cherry wood harp, sitting atop the dresser near her bed. Besides the spare moments she had been able to enjoy in her bedroom during Brewfest, Leyla hadn't gotten to play the harp since the opening ceremony of the festival. She couldn't help but think how having the instrument during her imprisonment in Blackrock Depths would have been nice, as playing the harp always brought her a sense of calm.

It didn't require further thought for Leyla to decide that she wanted to take the instrument with her. Crossing back to the dresser, the night elf picked up the harp and, after putting it in a thick linen carrying bag, added it to the pack on her shoulder. Already feeling a bit comforted by its additional weight, she left the bedroom and closed the door behind her.

* * *

The Hall of Mysteries had a dark, unsettling presence about it, more shadowed in darkness than the rest of the brightly lit portions of Ironforge. A shudder of discomfort trembled down Leyla's spine as she shuffled behind Cara, her bright eyes staring up into the high arched intricate ceilings of the priory, as well crafted as the rest of the dwarven city's architecture. Though Leyla wasn't a mana user and had very little understanding of how to use it—she frowned as she recalled her own failed teachings as a priestess—the night elf was sensitive to the presence of magic. It was more of a racial thing than anything, an ability that all of her kind shared. While she couldn't discern between certain types of magic, she could definitely tell when it was present and how powerful it was. The Hall of Mysteries was filled with all kinds of magic, creating a sort of invisible fog that hung thick in the air. It reminded Leyla of the Temple of the Moon, which made her unease grow even more.

The five Thorns once of the Alliance that had agreed to go to the Black Rose event—including Cara, Leyla, two humans, and a draenei—followed behind Raezel and a short, balding gnome mage who hadn't given his name when Cara and Leyla had met Raezel and the other girls at the circular fountain outside the Hall of Mysteries. The way the mage kept wringing his hands and glancing nervously around as if he expected something to come flying at him from out of the shadowy corners of the priory made Leyla even more tense. As odd as it sounded, she would be glad when the mage made his portal and they could be on their way to Thunder Bluff.

Cara, on the other hand, looked completely at ease, as did the other girls. The strawberry-blond was smiling as she walked beside Leyla, her bright green eyes staring around the interior of the hall. Leyla wished she could speak with Cara, as she was certain a light-hearted chat with her would soothe her unease. Yet the mage had requested that the women remain quiet while they walked through the corridors of the hall. He had given being respectful as his reason, for there were many priests and mages that were studying in the many rooms of the hall. Yet Leyla believed it was more so because he didn't want anything drawing any attention to him as he led the six women meant to travel to Mulgore to a lower level of the building.

Once on the basement level, the mage unlocked a door at the back of a hallway that led into a darkened room that was filled with shelves of books, scrolls, and other bound papers. A small chair and a desk, holding a pile of discarded tomes and a cold, unlit lantern were the only things that occupied the small library.

The mage quickly ushered the women inside and, after locking the door behind them, went to the table and muttered a small fire spell to light the lantern. He turned to Raezel and, in the bare light of the candle, Leyla could see a slight sheen of sweat covering his brow. "Alright, Lady Goldsteele," he said in a hushed voice that was quavering with nervousness. "Your employer, she said that she'd have the other half of my gold before I made the portal."

Raezel nodded; if the brusque tone of the mage offended her in anyway, she did not show it. She instead dropped her hand to her waist and unbuckled from her leather belt a small pouch that, from the sound it made when she held it out, was heavy with coins. "The Steamwheedle Cartel thanks you for your business," the woman said with another bob of her head.

"Hnn," the mage grunted as he took the purse and bounced it in his hand once, as if counting the coins by way of weight. His lips turned into a grin beneath his curled green mustache; it looked the slightest bit uneasy. "I'll be relying on the Cartel to save my ass from the wrath of the king if I'm caught porting young women to Horde cities."

"Of course, we would take full responsibility if such a thing were to happen," Raezel said with a small smile. "But we've been careful, and I'm sure you have too." Her dark green eyes shifted to the purse. "Be sure to spend that sparingly."

"Yes, yes, I know how to avoid suspicion," the mage retorted with a slight twinge of irritation in his high-pitched voice. He hung the purse on his own belt before reaching into a smaller satchel on the other side of his hip. His hand withdrew, holding a smooth rust colored stone with a bright green glyph in its center. "Ready?"

Raezel looked behind her at the other Thorns, as if checking they were all there, before nodding. The mage nodded as well, then closed his eyes and held the palmed rune above his head. His lips began muttering incoherent or perhaps foreign words and his hands began to pulsate with a silvery-blue aura that separated into small orbs like glowing baubles that fell around his robed form.

It only took less than a minute for the spell to finish and Leyla gasped when a shimmering portal faded into existence in front of the mage. It was like looking into a mirror without the frame, except the reflected image inside was neither Raezel nor the five women standing behind her. Slightly distorted by the swirling magics, there was a vision of tall rocky mesas connected by rope bridges surrounded by rolling hills of green and high mountains of earthen brown.

Thunder Bluff.

"Alright then, ladies, step up and take your tram to Thunder Bluff, one way only," the mage said with a grin, gesturing to the portal. "You'll contact me in three days when yer ready to return, yes? And you'll have my other fee?"

Raezel nodded as the two humans began to walk toward the portal. Leyla gasped in awe as, upon touching the shimmering doorway to Thunder Bluff, the pair of women faded away into nothingness. She had seen people port before in Darnassus, but never up close. She gave a small jolt when Raezel touched her shoulder. The older Thorn smile down at her and nodded. "It feels a bit funny at first, porting your first time," she said with a reassuring pat on her back. "But it lasts no longer than a few seconds. I'll see you on the other side."

Looking from the portal to Raezel and to the portal again, Leyla took in a deep breath and nodded. Cara, standing at her side, smiled at her and chuckled. She offered Leyla her arm; the night elf didn't have to think twice about taking it, threading her own arm in the crook of Cara's elbow. It was enough to lessen her anxiety a tad but as they began walking toward the portal, her body quivered with giddy anticipation. The night elf sucked in a breath, as if she were about to dive underwater, and closed her eyes as they walked into the portal.

The feeling were as if she were underwater, yet instead of being a night elf swimming through a deep ocean, she was a fish that had just gotten snagged by a sharp hook in her belly. The line attached to the prickly catch jerked at her roughly, pulling her with a velocity that made her body tremble. She was rising to the surface too fast! The water rushed past her, feeling more like air than a wet liquid, and she opened her mouth to scream in fear. Yet the water forced itself past her lips, into her lungs, choking her slowly and painfully until—

"Leyla!"

The night elf's eyes snapped open at the sound of her name being yelled. There was no water around her nor was she a fish with a hook in her stomach. Instead, she was doubled over, her hands clenched around something warm and fleshy. She was staring at her feet, peaking from beneath the long hem of her simple robe, that were standing atop a brightly colored patterned rug. The zigzagging shapes made her even more disoriented and she groaned, a brief bout of vertigo overcoming her.

"Uh, can you let go of my arm now? By the Light, I think you snapped it in half."

The sound of giggling roused the night elf further from her bewilderment and she looked up to meet Cara's gaze, the young woman frowning at her. Leyla realized that the squishy limb she was hanging on to was Cara's arm and, by the way her milky skin was red, had been doing so quite tightly.

"Oops," the night elf said with an apologetic grin. She let go of Cara's arm and slowly stood, trying to ward away the wooziness that would have her sprawled out on the floor if she moved too quickly.

"Ah, little elf's first time porting, hmm? You would have thought she had just been sent to Outland the way she was shaking!"

The laughter rang out again and this time Leyla could see where it came from. The members of the Red Thorns that were once of the Horde were sitting around the large wood paneled space that Leyla was now standing in. A lodge or hut of some kind? She did not know. Her attention was drawn by the women lounging on palettes of various animal skins and furs, wooden chairs, and on the floor atop thick pillows. The particular female that had spoken was the blood elf Shri, standing in front of Leyla with her arms crossed against her chest and a teasing smirk on her ruby lips. Next to her was the troll mage Pallu.

"Ah, lay off her, Shri," Pallu said with a sigh and a shake of her head. "Everybody have a hard time wit dey firs' port. Ain' no reason to heckle her."

"Hmm," the blood elf merely hummed, her long brows quirking as she smiled wider. "I'm surprised you are even here, night elf. Did Raezel not tell you what kind of filthy, immoral activities we'd be engaging in these next two nights? Did she not tell you they'd be with members of the _Horde_?" The glowing bright green eyes narrowed and she cocked her head to the side. "I thought for sure you'd be on your way back to Darnassus after what happened with those dwarves."

The other Red Thorns laughed again and Leyla's cheeks burned bright red as she coyly looked down, her hands fiddling with the strap of her pack as embarrassment flushed inside her body. The other women laughed louder while Shri stared at Leyla with a cocky grin and Pallu merely rolled her eyes.

"Alright, cut it out." The laughter died down when Raezel's form faded into existence with a small flash of light just behind the women that had come before her. Her face wore a slight frown as she eyed Shri, whose own smile faltered a bit as she looked away. "Where is Bella?" she asked as her dark green eyes scanned the room.

"Finishin' settin' up da tent wit Bauhzah and da boys down below," Pallu replied with a nod toward the doorway of the large structure, which was open and without an actual covering. Leyla's curiosity was piqued as she stared outside to try and get a better glimpse of what existed beyond the walls of the hut. Yet when she saw a pair of enormous armored tauren sentries standing outside the door, she shrank closer to Cara, her ears lowering slightly in nervousness.

"It'll be dusk soon and the celebration will be starting," Raezel said, a bit louder now so that all of the gathered women could hear her. She walked forward, moving past Shri and Pallu to stand central to the congregation of courtesans. "We'll be going to the tent an hour prior, so as to avoid being caught in the crowds. Once there, you will each be assigned a bruiser to be your guardian for the rest of the night. No matter what, you must stay with him at all times—" Raezel turned slowly around to regard each of the women as she spoke; her eyes just happened to fall on Leyla at that particular point in her speech and the night elf flushed crimson. "No exceptions.

"For those of you who are new to Black Rose events, we will be setting up our, ah, business in a tent below the city where the celebration will be held. Potential patrons will be able to come into the tent and speak with you as well make a monetary offer for the pleasure of your company tonight."

You mean buy us, Leyla thought with a grim frown.

"Madame Bella shall handle transactions or bidding, should the need arise for such a thing. What you are willing to do with your patron is up to you, as is the acceptance of their bid. You are not expected to perform any sort of sexual favors if you do not wish, but be sure to clarify this with those that may be interested in you. The bruisers shall accompany you to wherever your patron may want to go; under no circumstances are you to leave the perimeter of the celebration, but I have every bit of faith in the bruisers who will ensure that doesn't happen. Your safety is guaranteed as long as you follow these rules."

Raezel gave them a bright smile. "Tonight will be a very exhilarating event and a cultural experience for any of you who have not seen such a thing as a battle celebration. We will certainly enjoy ourselves, some more than others—" The women giggled at this and blushed. "—and I encourage you all to just let yourselves go and take pleasure in this experience." The woman winked and grinned wantonly. "I mean that."

The Thorns laughed again as Raezel walked to the tauren Dyani Larksong's side and put a hand on her ebony furred arm. "Dyani's family has been gracious enough to open there home to us. We'll be preparing there before going to our tent down below in a bit." She nodded to the tauren. "Lead the way, Dyani."

"Of course," the tauren said with a smile and gestured toward the doorway of the hut. The Red Thorns rose from their seats, gathered their bags, and talked excitedly among one another as they followed Dyani and Raezel from the large lodge. Leyla, wringing her hands nervously around the strap of her bag, stayed close to Cara as they passed through the arched doorway and passed the two tauren sentries. The large bull men watched the beautiful courtesans as they passed by, small smirks on their long mouths. Though she had seen and spoke with quite a few male tauren in Booty Bay, Leyla still gawked like an awe-struck child. By Elune, they were so big! The playful banter of Van and Issha came to her mind and her cheeks burned. What if she ended up getting bought by one of the massive bovine males? Her eyes widened as they darted briefly down the body of the sentry closer to us. Goddess bless, would she actually be able to—

The sentries brown eyes, partially obscured beneath his helm, looked down at the blushing night elf and Leyla couldn't help but squeak in surprise as she pressed against Cara's shoulder and hurried past him.

The strawberry blond laughed when she saw Leyla's odd expression. "Getting nervous already, Leyla?" she asked with a smile and a tip of her head. "There's no reason to be. Raezel was just going over those things earlier to make sure we stay safe. Not every male here is going to be a perfect gentleman, so she wants to make sure that we don't find ourselves getting taken advantage of."

Nodding, Leyla tried desperately to ward away recollections of what happened on that fateful night on the docks of Booty Bay with the draenei Phaen. "No-no, I understand that," she stammered. "And that's not what I'm nervous about. It's just…well—"

The breathtaking sight that was revealed when she passed out of the lodge and finally looked up halted Lelya's flustered words in her mouth and she took in a deep, gulping breath. The lodge she and the other Alliance Red Thorns had been ported to was one of several that occupied the tall mesa that was crowded with spiraling wooden buildings and teepee like structures made from stretched animal skins over bowed bone and log frames. Members of the Horde of all races—tauren, orcs, trolls, blood elves, and even undead—walked the dirt-paved streets and walkways that weaved in between the structures. Foreign tongues mixed with a collection of other noises filled the air, the tell-tale racket of a crowded capital city.

Yet even more captivating than that sight was what she could not as clearly make out in the distance. Two other mesas, just as large as the one on which she stood, loomed just beside it, tethered together by rope bridges that spanned dangerously deep ravines between them. Framing the grandiose rock formations was Mulgore itself, a panoramic of tall, deep brown rocky mountains sitting atop a verdant green valley speckled with thick trees and shrubs. The sky, a deep blue tinged pink and gold with just a slight hint of approaching dusk, and the gentle invisible breeze that whistled through the valley imbued a serene calm within the regal scene.

"By the goddess!" Leyla gasped as her fingers touched her mouth. She was so touched by the sight that her eyes nearly watered. "It's…beautiful!"

Cara nodded, her freckled cheeks flushing as she too took in the view. "I've been to Thunder Bluff a few instances before," she said with a sigh. "But seeing it again each time never ceases to amaze me." Patting Leyla's shoulder, the woman smiled at her. "It's one of the more welcoming of the Horde cities. You'd be amazed how warm the tauren are to those of the Alliance, especially night elves considering your people's relationship with them in the Cenarion Circle. There's no need for you to be too nervous, Leyla. Just try and relax okay? I'll try to convince Dyani to take us on a tour after the celebration so you can really see more of Thunder Bluff!"

Unable to contain the excited grin that spread to her lips, Leyla nodded eagerly with the idea of getting to further explore the tauren capital. "Alright," she said with another bob of her head. "I'm looking forward to it!"

Smiling warmly at her, Cara patted her once more before looking ahead of her to the tauren that walked with Raezel. "Hey, Dyani!" she called out, waving to the female bovine before trotting up to her side. Leyla smiled, watching them talk for a second, before turning her gaze back to the scenic view of Mulgore and the mesas of Thunder Bluff. There were so many questions she wanted to ask Dyani in regards to the city, many concerning how such an architectural feat had been accomplished. Yet for that moment, she was content with staring out over the expansive valley quietly, drinking in the moment that still felt wholly surreal.

"Eager for more so soon, eh? Those dwarves didn't satisfy you? Can't blame you. They never could do it for me, unlike your little friend Amaru."

The melodic, murmuring voice at Leyla's right was instantly recognizable and even in her peripheral vision, she could see the long red tresses and pale white skin of the blood elf that had walked over to her side. Brows furrowing in anger, Leyla's cheeks burned as kept her eyes forward, refusing to meet Shri's undoubtedly shrewd smile as she continued behind Raezel and Dyani. "I don't know what kind of speculations you chose to make up or what rumors you believed," she growled, trying to focus on the magnificent scenery of Mulgore. "But nothing of that sort happened."

"Whatever you say, Leyla," Shri replied casually. "I was going to commend you for not only withstanding such a thing, but being able to bounce back so soon afterward. Yet then again…" Her ruby lips curved into a wicked smile. "The flesh can begin to ache for fulfillment even after such an experience."

"What do you want?" the night elf replied in a low rasp, avoiding the curious stares of the women that passed around them. Her irritation with Shri was growing steadily and it wouldn't take much for her to end up snapping out loud.

The cruel, fox like grin of the blood elf courtesan widened to show her white teeth. Her glowing fel-green eyes became mere slits above her milky cheeks. "Only to advise you, little night elf," Shri purred as she hitched one brow. "And to warn you that, while you think yourself daring and accomplished by getting kidnapped and…whatever else by Dark Irons, orcs, tauren, and trolls are a completely different experience." Her lips moved closer to Leyla's ear and the night elf flinched at the feeling of her hot breath on her neck. "I hope you like it rough…"

Giggling, Shri skipped forward to Pallu's side, who was walking ahead of her, and linked her arm with the troll woman. Leyla frowned behind her as she clenched her fists in rage, exhaling sharply through her nose. She knew Shri was goading her into fury on purpose. For what reason, beyond the fact they were natural enemies in terms of race, Leyla did not know yet whatever it was most likely had a very inane basis.

Taking in another deep breath, Leyla hugged her arms around her shoulders and turned her head to stare out over the edge of the mesa to the sprawling lush green land and rolling mountains below. Mulgore's majesty nearly dissolved all of her anxiety and anger; to have the warm breeze rustle through her skirts and hair and feel the slowly setting sun on her bare skin was a comforting thing. Even her anxieties concerning the Celebration of Battle seemed to crumble and float away with the gentle breeze that swept away over the mountains.

That is, until the group came to the edge of the mesa and to the beginning of the long rope bridge and Leyla saw the hundreds of erected tents emblazoned with the ebon-black symbol of the Horde spread out on the verdant floor of the valley.

* * *

A/N: One reason this chapter was so delayed is that I had a lot of difficulty writing it. Well, not so much this chapter as the "second half" of it. This chapter was supposed to be combined with what will be chapter 17 (which will be called The Celebration of Battle, hence the name change). I ended up deciding to split it as to avoid delaying my update any longer because I am still fiddling with it. It should be added soon though, hopefully within the next few days. Gah. Really sorry. Bad writer, I am. I promise to make up for it. I love this arc and you will too.


	17. Chapter 17: The Celebration of Battle

A/N: I live...surprisingly. Lot's of IRL drama/happenings, yadda yadda yadda. You came here for the story, not my rantings about my life. Enjoy, dear readers, and read my news post in my profile for more on what's been going on, future updates, and story statuses.

* * *

Chapter 17: The Celebration of Battle

Leyla had never heard drums like the ones whose reverberating hollow sounds thundered across the plains of Mulgore upon the falling of dusk. The pulsating rumbling that shook the very earth of the plains was almost deafening and its wild, feral tempo set the pulse of the young night elf's heart. It was impossible to quell her nervousness, she found, and no words of comfort from either Raezel or Cara could soothe the sudden anxieties that made her skin prickle. As the women passed through the crowded pathways of Thunder Bluff to the large lodge that was Dyani's parents' home, Leyla's giddy anxiety only grew. She moved in a half daze, partially deliberating over the cacophony of thoughts in her head and partially trying to take in every sight and sound around her. It was as if she were going through sensory overload.

Even as the courtesans began to dress in the seclusion of the warm, tribally decorated home, chattering animatedly among each other, Leyla found herself unable to do much else but stare dazedly, her body going through unconscious motions as she herself disrobed and put on the crimson colored tunic she had purchased in Booty Bay. Compared to the other women, who wore an array of elegant and scant garments made of sheer satins, silks, and lace, Leyla was dressed very conservatively. The red tunic was form fitting and revealed quite a lot of her long, shapely legs and her ample bust, but some of the Red Thorns were dressed in next to nothing! The night elf flushed at the sight of Shri in a beaded robe of sheer linen with jeweled lingerie underneath, Cara in a low hanging sarong and tight embroidered top, and Raezel adorned in a gaping dress of sunset-orange with her long brown hair spilling over her shoulders. Leyla didn't feel nearly as extravagant as the other women, but she certainly felt less self conscious wearing more clothing. Perhaps even, a small part of her hoped, that the scantily clad Thorns would draw attention away from her.

Soon enough, however, Leyla found out that this was not to be so. When the Red Rose bruisers came to the lodge to collect the women and, flanking them on both sides as they walked in a line behind Raezel, led them through the pathways of Thunder Bluff, the night elf attracted more than a lot of attention. Or perhaps, since most of the stares, cat calls, and whistling that came from the male members of the Horde they passed were directed to the group as a whole, it seemed that way. Walking behind Raezel with Cara at her back, Leyla tried her hardest to stay wedged perfectly between the two, somewhat huddled against the tall dark skinned woman ahead of her. She kept her head bowed, ice blue cheeks flushing as she felt many a lusty gaze fall upon her individually.

"Confidence, Leyla," Raezel said in front of her. Even from behind the woman, Leyla could imagine the smile that played across her lips. "This is no different from the Crimson Garden. Remember what you've learned."

Swallowing, Leyla only nodded behind her, nervously fiddling with the gold pendant around her throat as she straightened her back and tried to walk as upright and with an air of self-assurance as possible. Her silvery glowing eyes cast around her beneath the soft bangs that hung above them. She coyly observed the males that watched the procession of women curiously and, just like during the Crimson Garden, with all manner of reactions. Some froze in whatever actions they had been performing, jaws dropping and eyes widening as they stared. Others chuckled and shouted in foreign languages Leyla could not decipher but was quite certain of their contexts. A few, surprisingly, did not seem at all phased by the fact a collection of scantily clad women were traipsing through Thunder Bluff—mostly Forsaken, Leyla observed—and even looked somewhat disgusted. The night elf was certain that spurned from the fact that she, and the other former members of the Alliance, were walking casually through a Horde capital. Needless to say, that did nothing for her anxiety.

And neither did finally taking the lifts, small groups at a time, down to the rolling green plains on which hundreds of Horde tents were erected. Leyla's heart thudded harder in her chest than the mallets wielded by those that were still setting up their tents. Everywhere, heavily armored defenders of the Horde milled about, conversing and talking raucously. Banners bearing various symbols fluttered in the breeze, vivid colors stark against the vibrant painted sky of early dusk. The clanging of blades crashing rang out in the distance and the roaring of pyre and brazier fires filled the air with heat. Everywhere there was noise, as nearly overbearing as the hot, buzzing excitement that swelled around the encampment.

Unease and fear turned into an uncontrollable curiosity and awe and the young night elf gawked and marveled at the sights around her, eyes drawn in all directions by things she had never seen. Orcs dressed in plate with humongous axes slung over their broad backs. Tall trolls in sarongs with wicked painted faces and sheaths of spears. Rotting Forsaken in decaying robes with demon slaves lumbering behind them. It was all so frightening, yet still wholly amazing! And though her anxiety mounted as the bruisers led the Thorns through the first line of tents, it was smothered by her equally growing inquisitiveness as well as the realization of what was occurring. The fact that she, a night elf of Darnassus, was walking through a Horde encampment made her lips curl up into a giddy grin.

The warriors took great interest in the women, just as those atop Thunder Bluff had, but the goblin bruisers succeeded in deterring any sort inappropriate approaching. It was a marvel that the small creatures were so respected by the much larger members of the Horde and the women passed through to the huge encampment to a large tent that Leyla knew had to belong to the Red Thorns. It was crimson with gilded gold trim, sporting banners marked with the Steamwheedle Cartel symbol. The front entrance, guarded by two gruff looking goblins, was a wide doorway in the front of the tent with sheer drapes partially concealing the inside. Through the curtain, Leyla could see the spacious interior furnished with a numerous floor pillows, comfortable looking chairs, chaise lounges, and ottomans, and tables bearing hookahs and bottles of alcohol.

In the midst of the tents of warriors, a harem had been built.

The guards at the front entrance drew back the curtains of the doorway and the chattering, excited Red Thorns filed into the tent, cooing at the lavish interior. Leyla herself was impressed, admiring the plush violet carpet that had been spread beneath it atop the grassy earth when a high-pitched voice called out, "Ah! My beauties! You're finally here! Wonderful, wonderful!"

Madame Bella, dressed in a sanguine robe lined with some sort of animal fur that had been dyed red, hobbled toward the newly arrived women with the gruff and stern looking goblin Bauzher at her side. Her teeth were revealed in her usual fox-like grin and her beady yellow eyes were twinkling above her green cheeks. "Oh, how wonderful to see you all! And for you Alliance girlies, thank you, thank you for coming. I—Eeeee!"

Leyla didn't even realize that the high pitched squeal had been directed at her until Madame Bella practically skipped over to the night elf—quite quickly, considering her limp—and threw her arms around her leg. "Why, Leyla, you came! I'm so glad you're alright, girlie, yes, yes, yes I am! We were ready to go to war for you and our little draenei Amaru!"

Blushing fiercely, Leyla tried to ignore the giggles and snickers behind her that came from the other women and looked down at Bella, who was staring up at her with a nearly maternal sort of worry. "Ah, thank you, Madame Bella," Leyla muttered with a grateful nod. "I appreciate your concern, but I'm alright."

"What an awful experience that must have been!" Bella cooed as she patted her calf affectionately. "Rae told me all about it, of course. My sincerest thanks go to the good Thane Bronzebeard. I've already sent letters to the moguls and barons I know that deal with those Dark Irons. They may have let you two go, but their actions won't go unpunished." Smiling sweetly, Bella patted her again. "And I'm simply pleased to know that you've decided to stay with us."

The night elf swallowed and only nodded as she forced a smile. She wouldn't dare mention to Bella that she had been quite close to returning to Darnassus and forsaking the Red Thorns all together, but there was no need to reveal such. Besides, the goblin madam was already moving away from Leyla to Raezel, who flashed Leyla a small smile before looking at her employer.

"Well, my lovelies," Bella's voice rang out in the tent, clearly heard even despite the din of slightly muffled noise outside the thick material of the structure. "Thank you all for comin' to this Black Rose event. I know you've all come out of a love for more…" She giggled and put a clawed finger to her lip. "…wanton pleasures and I do hope that you all enjoy yourselves! For the night, we shall be entertaining our guests here in our little harem. They will pay a fee at the door and will be able to talk, mingle and enjoy themselves with you here…to a certain degree, of course. If your patron expresses interest in…getting to know you more intimately and in privacy, they will be able to purchase the opportunity to do so if you agree to their request. For this reason, you've each been assigned a bruiser that will accompany you wherever your patron may want to go. You are not, for any reason, to leave the perimeters of this encampment. We want you all to remain safe _and_ have fun, yes we do!"

Grinning, Bella flicked a tightly curled ringlet over her small shoulders. "The festival that is about to occur is a war celebration and banquet. There are some formal speeches and fiddle faddle that must be done first before patrons will arrive, so for the time being relax! The bruisers are going to bring some drinks for you, so for those of you that need it, you'll have all the liquid courage you require! Enjoy yourselves, my lovlies!"

The Thorns chuckled and Bella, making a flourishing bow, hobbled away with Raezel out of the tent. The din of excited chatter once again filled the decadent space and Leyla was left worrying her bottom lip and feeling out of place among her fellow courtesans. She was excited, yes, but she was quite certain not in the same way the other women were.

"Well then, nothing to do but wait, eh?" Cara piped with a broad grin as she came up behind Leyla and patted her shoulders, startling the night elf out of her thoughts. "Oh, c'mon, Leyla! Loosen up a bit! This won't be a bad experience at all! I was nervous my first time too, but in the end it was just fine!" Winking jocularly at her, the red-head giggled. "My bet is that you meet a nice guy tonight and _really_ enjoy yourself."

Ice blue skin flushing bright red, Leyla dipped her head down with a coy smirk. Cara only laughed and patted her again. "C'mon, let's sit and have a bit of wine. I am sure that will calm your nerves."

Leyla let Cara take her over to a grouping of soft floor pillows where Dyani and a few of the other women had clustered together. The goblin bruisers, true to Bella's word, had brought in some flagons of mead as well as some bottles of wine supplied by Bella herself. Leyla had found her taste for alcohol diminished ever since her drinking experience in the Grim Guzzler—she gagged just remembering the smell of bourbon—but the sweet aroma of the elf made wine and the calming effects she knew would come with ingesting it made a glass or two sound appealing. So as the wine and mead were poured and the Thorns around her began chatting about the celebration and their expectations, Leyla sipped at the crimson drink, trying her best to immerse herself in the conversation and ignore the steadily rising din of noise outside the tent.

The wine helped, as did the warm, jovial banter with her fellow courtesans and by the fourth glass, Leyla was feeling much more at ease. She was even laughing, literally tickled pink by the stories being told by the more seasoned Thorns who had seen a couple of Celebrations of Battle in their careers. The lascivious tales were enough to turn the night elf's ears pink and the wine only deepened the shade to a glowing red. Good wine always hit her harder than other alcohols and the young courtesan, lounging languidly on a chaise, was soon giggling raucously as an orc named Haruka regaled the others with an explicit account of how she once had a very respected Horde general (who remained nameless for his sake) referring to her as "mistress" while tied to a bed.

"Shh!" another orc courtesan hushed through the loud laughter. "Do you hear that?"

With some difficulty, the other women silenced their chortling, ears perking as they listened to the noise outside the tent. Or rather, the lack thereof. The cacophony of boisterous talking, laughing, and other racket had died to near silence. Near, because one voice did continue to speak. A commanding, booming aged tenor that seemed to echo all across Mulgore. It was a robust voice and, speaking the guttural language that Leyla identified as Orcish, sounded fearsome.

"It's him!" Haruka exclaimed as she and the other Horde women scrambled up from their seats.

Bewildered, Leyla watched as the Thorns she had been laughing with trotted excitedly over to the open doorway of the tent, which was now crowed with courtesans murmuring in eager whispers. Even Cara rose from her seat on the floor, jerking her head at Leyla to come join them. So the night elf did, wobbly standing and following the red-head to the doorway.

Outside, the warriors of the Horde that had fallen silent were all staring toward the raised wooden platform that had been erected in the very center of the encampment, tall enough so that anyone standing amongst the tents could see it over their peaks. The Red Thorns' own tent was not too far away from the stage, so Leyla had no problem (with a bit of squinting) making out the orc that stood upon it. He was an olive-skinned shaman, evident by the feathered armor and heavy sarong he wore. Hair grizzled gray and body bowed with age, the blind orc wearing a black wrap around his eyes was still the epitome of his race's physical might while his powerful voice exuded an undeniable wisdom.

"Who is that?" Leyla whispered, keeping her voice to a respectfully lowered volume.

"Drek'Thar, chieftan of the Frostwolf Clan and advisor to the Warchief of the Horde."

The voice at Leyla's right came from Raezel, who stood among the courtesans now listening to the orc shaman's voice. Her painted lips were pulled into a soft smile, her eyes shining as they remained directed at the platform. "An amazing speaker, yes?"

Nodding slowly, Leyla too looked toward the distant stage. "I can't understand a single word, but it sounds…invigorating." She looked at Raezel again. "What is he saying?"

"He is speaking about the situation in Ashenvale concerning the Horde lumber camp Warsong Gulch," the woman replied quietly. "The Horde and the Alliance have been fighting over the land for years. The night elves there claim sovereignty over the land, as you well know, because it is their ancestral home. The Horde, however, feel that because the portion of land they took was uninhabited, the elves have no claim to it. You can imagine this has caused quite a bit of conflict."

Leyla's dark violet brows furrowed slightly. And rightly so, she wanted to say aloud, yet wisely held her tongue. She knew of Ashenvale, as every night elf did. It was a hunting ground integral to her people's resources as well as the bastion of the respected Silverwing Sentinels. The night elves there gently harvested the land and animals, not destroyed them! A lumber camp was surely demolishing the forest!

"So that is where they are going to fight?" she asked in a small voice, feeling her anxiety return. "Against the night elves?"

Raezel nodded, her eyes flicking over to the young elf. "Yes," she replied in a solemn tone. Her lips quirked into a soft, almost apologetic smile. "The Warchief of the Horde has been trying to reach a sort of…agreement with the elves, even appealing to your Archdruid and Head Priestess at Darnassus. Yet so far, no such treaties have been made."

"So they just continue to take the forests for themselves?" Leyla replied snappishly, feeling anger boil inside her.

Grimacing, Raezel sighed and returned her eyes to the speaking orc. "It is…a complicated situation, Leyla. The Horde may have begun this conflict by entering Ashenvale, yet both sides have perpetuated it. There have been mistakes and grievances made with a lack of resolution, which is often the primary cause of war, not just a single action made by one party."

"Well why can't they just leave?" Leyla asked with a shake of her head. "If they stop taking the trees, then the Sentinels won't fight them. That would solve everything!"

"An expectedly naïve and foolish resolution."

Snapping her head toward the sound of the cold feminine voice at her other side, Leyla scowled at the blood elf that was smiling smugly at her. Shri's glowing fel-green eyes were narrowed and her ruby lips were curved into a grin, yet her expression was anything but congenial. She chuckled dryly. "How typical for someone of the Alliance, an inexperienced child elf no less, to have such a narrow-minded grasp of the situation," she remarked snidely.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Leyla retorted, brows knitting lower.

"Shri," Raezel said in a calm voice of warning.

"Shri got a point, Rae," Pallu spoke up, standing next to Shri with her arms folded against her barely clothed breasts. She did not look angry, yet there was a soft scowl on her full lips and a look in her eye that showed disapproval of what she had overheard Leyla saying. "Elfie don't seem tah undastand what's really goin' on. T'ings ain't dat simple."

"Then why don't you enlighten me, please?!" the night elf rasped at the troll with a sneer.

Shri let out another goading laugh as Pallu merely exhaled a breath through her nose and returned her attention to Drek'Thar. "And you night elves wonder why the other races think you so conceited and bigoted. You can't see beyond your own noses, let alone those of your pompous druid and stoic priestess."

"Alright, that's enough, the both of you," Raezel interjected sternly. Her green eyes fell on the outraged night elf that already had her lips forming a venomous reply. "Leyla, why don't you go back inside?"

Leyla opened her mouth to retort to the command, but Raezel's strict glare made her snap her mouth shut. Blushing hot with embarrassment and rage, the night elf obeyed, swiftly moving back into the tent. Tears of fury stung at Leyla's glowing eyes, but she squinted them back, refusing to let Shri and Pallu's words get to her.

Yet they had, and it wasn't that Leyla thought them false and biased. The night elf found herself livid from the fact that she was even wondering if the two women of the Horde were right.

* * *

The night seemed to progress in a strange fashion, quickly at first then ebbing to an annoyingly slow pace. Once Drek'Thar's speech had been concluded and, after captivatingly beautiful singing accompanied by very unique sounding instruments that came together in a tribal, exotic melody, the clamor of thousands of Horde soldiers gathered in the valley of Mulgore rose to a loud volume again. The Red Thorns returned to their places around the tent, lounging and talking casually in preparation for their guests. It wasn't soon after the formal opening ceremonies had been concluded that the first of the Red Thorn's patrons began to arrive.

Choosing to try her hardest to push away thoughts concerning the nature of the celebration and Shri's words, Leyla put on a slightly forced smile for the men that paid their way to venture into the harem and interact with the alluring women of the Red Thorns. It was odd, seeing fully armored warriors coquetting the scantily clad courtesans. Their dented and worn plate, leather, and mail clothing, enormous gleaming weapons, and battle-scarred faces seemed out of place in the sensually draped and decorated tent. Yet the Red Thorns were all too welcoming and warm, just as eager to speak with the warriors. Tinkling giggles mixed with gruff laughter and the air was hot with an undeniably sexual energy.

And as this energy began to rise and the night continued on, the Red Thorns began to drift from the tent one by one with their chosen patrons for the night. The men—and even some women—came in droves, many just for the pleasure of conversation while the select few that had the coin to pay for a night with a beautiful Red Thorn were accepted by the courtesans they chose. Accompanied by an assigned bruiser, the charming woman would walk, often arm-in-arm, with the male that had undoubtedly paid a hefty price for her company. Cara, Dyani, and even Raezel eventually wooed and were wooed away by a soldier of the Horde. Cara waved cheekily at Leyla as she was escorted out of the tent by a handsome blood elf.

Waving back with a small smile, Leyla settled back onto her chaise lounge chair, fingers plucking absentmindedly at her harp. A couple of hours had passed since the harem had seen its first guests and now the number of patrons was dwindling, inversely caused by the decreasing number of available courtesans. Most of them had left with their patrons save for Leyla, three others, and—

"Feeling a little lonely, little elf?" Shri cooed as she settled down on the pillows next to Leyla's chair, draping her long, naked legs on the cushions in front of her. She tipped her head gracefully and smiled with narrowed eyes at the night elf. "Seems as if you aren't getting a lot of attention."

Scowling, Leyla looked down and strummed the strings of her harp idly. "It seems that you are," she replied brusquely. "Yet you haven't been bought yet either."

"I haven't been propositioned by anyone I'd be willing to accept," Shri sighed flippantly with a dismissive gesture of her hand. She reached forward and took one of the hoses of a hookah in the midst of the sitting pillows. "But you, on the other hand, haven't gotten an offer all night." Her ruby lips curled into a smile before she pursed them around the gold mouthpiece. "But perhaps you prefer it that way."

The night elf didn't reply to Shri and shot her an annoyed grimace before looking down at her harp. Leyla had been fine with not getting propositioned by any of the warriors that had showed her some interest by briefly chatted with her. She had begun to feel a tad lonely and left out, so to speak, once Cara, Raezel, and the majority of the other thorns had left the tent with the men they would be presumably spending the night with.

"I'm quite content with being left alone," Leyla replied coldly, her eyes still on the vibrating strings of her harp. "And would prefer such."

Shri laughed, the smoke lofting from her lips making her voice sound a bit husky. "Oh, but Pallu is gone and now I'm bored," she cooed with pouted lips. Her green eyes slid away from the night elf and she grinned deviously. "Besides, you may not have a choice in that matter."

"Well, well, what pretteh elfies you two leetl gems be."

Leyla's eyes flicked up and her heart began to thud in her chest at the sight of two trolls approaching her and Shri. One was a deep aqua blue color with thick hair in a tall green mohawk, dressed in thick plate armor with a large spear strapped to his back. The other, with wild orange hair and lighter blue skin, wore only leather armor around his arms and legs with a mail and leather kilt that fell between his slender hips. Both of them were quite tall and lean, as trolls often were Leyla realized, and wore identical mischievous grins around their large tusks.

"You flatter us," Shri purred in a velveteen voice, sitting up and crossing her legs to eye both trolls with a smoldering stare. She tipped her head to the side coyly, curled red tresses falling over her shoulder. "Care to join us?"

"Do'na mind if we do," the orange haired shaman said with a grin as he and his companion settled down on the floor across from the two elves. His narrowed eyes darted over to Leyla, who immediately blushed and looked down sheepishly. It was difficult, she found, not to let her eyes wander appreciatively over his bare, slender sinewy chest or stare into his wild, feral eyes. By the Goddess, she had had too much wine…

"Now what's two leetl beauties like ya'self doin' alone righ' now?" the warrior asked with a playful cock of his head, quirking a hairless brow at Shri. "Ain't ya had any males swoopin' 'round ya like hungry buzzahds?"

Shri giggled while Leyla only blushed more. "Oh, we certainly have captured quite a bit of attention tonight," the blood elf answered for the both of them, her skinny fingers still holding the hookah mouthpiece. She brought it to her lips and, after flicking her tongue against the tip, put it in her mouth. "But we haven't found anyone who captures _our_ attention."

The warrior licked his lips, eyes sliding down Shri's nearly revealed bust to her hips. "Dat so?" he replied in a rumbling tone. "Well, dat be fortunate fo' us den cuz me and mah friend was hopin' to come in here and find us some company fo' da night."

"And ya certainly have caught our attention," the shaman continued, still eying Leyla in a way that made the night elf's blue skin redden. This seemed to entice him though and he grinned even wider. "I guess da question is have we caught yours?"

"Mmm…" Shri hummed with a quirk of her long brow as she released the smoke from her lungs in a serpentine shape. She grinned and lowered her eyes at the trolls. "Perhaps. You two are quite good looking. I've always had a thing for Darkspears." Turning her fel green eyes to Leyla, Shri smiled wider and with a bit more mischief in her stare. "How about you, Leyla?"

The night elf avoided Shri's gaze as well as the eyes of the two trolls that were now staring at her intently. The blush wasn't entirely from their stares alone, though; at the moment Shri asked her thoughts on how she felt about trolls, the elf instantly thought of the Darkspear mage with the wide brimmed hat and goofy smile that had saved her in Booty Bay. She had admitted to herself that she found Rinji attractive and even afterward, as she walked the streets of the port city, Leyla began to notice the features that made trolls handsome. Glancing up at the two new patrons that now sat across from her, Leyla did recognize that both were fairly attractive.

Looking down at her harp, she smiled coyly, plucking at the strings to create a series of notes. "I think I have a fondness for them myself," she replied in a soft, slightly sultry tone.

"Leyla, hmm?" the shaman murmured as he leaned forward toward the elf. "Preeteh leetl name fo' such a preeteh elfie. Ya always dis shy?"

Leyla couldn't help but laugh and flush brigther, which made the shaman and the warrior chuckle as well. "Ah, she be ya type fo' sure, Xani," the warrior told his friend with a nudge to his arm and a grin. His eyes swiveled back to Shri and he winked at her. "And I have a t'ing fo' blood elves mah'self."

"Then it seems we have a perfect match," Shri replied in a lusty voice. "I'm sure the four of us could have a lot of fun together." Looking up, she waved a hand to Madame Bella, signaling to her.

"Wondaful," the warrior said with a lascivious smile. Looking to the goblin madam that walked over to the four, he put one hand to his long chin. "How much fo' da pleasure of havin' deez two elfies wit us fo' da night?"

"Ah, so you want a package deal?" the goblin madame replied with a smirk as she folded her arms. All night, Bella's yellow eyes had been as wide and bright as gold coins, probably because she was earning so many of them. "Well, don't think you're getting a discount just because you want both of them. If anything, it will be more expensive. Miss Shri here is our resident princess and Miss Leyla is a rarity, the only night elf we have at the moment."

"Well, we came here to find us two of da mos' beautiful females in Azeroth, so we be willin' to pay a fair price fo' dem," the warrior responded, grinning. "So how much?"

Leyla's heart was a wild, fluttering thing in her chest as the realization of what was occurring dawned on her. She looked up at the shaman, who was still staring and smirking at her. As the warrior and Bella negotiated the price—by the goddess, were Leyla and Shri really worth that much?!—Shri flirted playfully with him. While the troll responded to her and the pair laughed, the troll continued to gaze at Leyla with lusty, animal eyes. An odd shiver rolled up her back—of fear or arousal, she did not know—and she looked down sheepishly once more. To distract herself from the conversation between the goblin and the warrior as well as the heated stare of the shaman, Leyla began to strum her fingers against her harp, playing the melody of a random Quel'dorei song that came to mind. It did nothing to quell her rapidly rising pulse and the quick movements of her fingers barely concealed their quivering.

"How much for the night elf?"

All five heads—the two trolls, the two elves, and the goblin madam—snapped up at the sudden deep voice that spoke above their own conversations and the music of the harp, all which ceased immediately. None of them had seen the blood elf walk over to them apparently, yet he stood just a few paces away from where Madame Bella and the warrior were speaking. He was tall, by blood elf standards anyway, wearing layered gleaming gold plate armor beneath a long crimson and black tabard bearing the mark of a stylized phoenix. His skin was slightly tan, obviously made so by prolonged exposure to the sun. His hair, sanguine-brown and as lustrous as his armor, was pulled into a high knot, spilling down his back. Compared to other blood elves males Leyla had seen, he looked much less…fair, in terms of looks. His face had a hardness to it, emphasized by his thin, tightly drawn lips above a goatee and long brows furrowed slightly over his fel-fire green eyes. Eyes that were directed right at Leyla.

Oh no, Leyla thought with a gulp as her eyes swept over the brilliant plate armor and then locked with those of the blood elf's, unable to look away from his intense stare. Not another paladin…

"I beg ya pardon?" Bella replied with a quirk of her brow and narrowed eyes, looking the blood elf over dubiously.

The paladin's eyes remained on Leyla's for a moment longer before looking down at Madame Bella. "The night elf," he repeated, jerking his chin slightly in Leyla's direction. "How much is she?"

"She ain't fo' sale, mon," the troll warrior interjected, his once smiling lips pulled into an annoyed sneer. The shaman, rising from his seat, joined him at his side; folding his arms, the warrior's mouth curved into a cold smirk. "Ya be a leetl too late, friend. We takin' bot' of deez elfies."

His stare slid lazily over to the two trolls, holding the warrior's challenging stare for a moment, before the blood elf looked back at Bella. "How much are they offering?" he asked nonchalantly.

Bella told him and Leyla watched for the blood elf's reaction. It was an expensive figure, one that the night elf would have never fathomed being attached to her name. Yet the paladin's expression didn't change in the slightest, not even a twitch of his brow. There was only a beat before his next words. "I'll pay you that much for the night elf alone."

All three females gasped—Bella, Shri, and Leyla—and the night elf's hands flew to her lips in shock. Shri looked outraged while Bella's mouth had curved into a smile so big every glittering white tooth was revealed.

"What?" the troll warrior snapped, brows furrowing angrily. "He can't do dat!"

"All's fair in love and business, my good man," Bella retorted with a waggle of her finger. "He can if he has the money." She turned back to the blood elf, her face deadpan serious. "You do, don't you?"

Without a word, the paladin reached into a leather pouch at his belt and removed from it a very large coin purse that was heavy with the weight of a great sum of money. Bella's smirk spread and she clapped her hands together. "Excellent, excellent! We'll just count out your payment so you and the lovely Leyla can be on your way!"

"Ya may wanna reconsidah dis, _friend_," the shaman spat, fists balled as his long ears flattened against his skull and he glared scathingly at the paladin. "Unless ya wanna go makin' enemies outta allies dat may conveniently fo'get to look out fo' ya in battle."

Blinking slowly, the blood elf smiled coldly at the troll. "If you would turn your back on a comrade simply for the fact that you'll be going back to your tent alone tonight, then I do think I am better off," he replied in a cool tone. "Perhaps you and your friend can console each other."

With a snarl, the warrior reached for the pommel of the sword at his hips. "Watch ya mout', _elf_!" he barked, scowling murderously. "Befo' it get cut on da end of mah blade!"

There was a snap of clawed fingers and instantly, five goblin bruisers were circling the trolls, the elf, and the courtesans. The shaman and the warrior exchanged bewildered glances, eyes flitting between the paladin and the heavily armed bruisers. "Now gentlemen, there will be none of that," Bella interjected. Her lips had remained in a broad, fox-like grin, yet the expression was more than unsettling and not at all friendly. "The gentleman here outbid you fair and square. Now, if you'd like to match his offer, then by all means. Or, if you would still like to take Miss Shri, then we can renegotiate. Otherwise…" The smile grew even wider and the goblin's eyes became bare yellow slits. "I'll have to ask ya to leave."

The trolls remained where they were, looking nervous and infuriated all the same. Leyla, who had been watching the whole exchange with her hands still to her lips and her own anxiety rising, could not look away from the paladin. Shri appeared to be struck with the same silence, though it was clear on her face she was not happy with the turn of events.

"I assure you, gentlemen," the blood elf courtesan spoke up in her purring voice as she stood from the floor and moved toward the trolls. "I can take care of the both of you without the night elf. I am sure we can still—"

"Fah'get it!" the shaman snapped with a brusque wave of his hand. His glittering, cruel eyes met the impassive stare of the paladin. "We goin'."

Without another look at Leyla or Bella, the two trolls shot a final scornful glare at the blood elf paladin before striding quickly out of the harem. The paladin didn't seem at all concerned, following the pair with his eyes before they left, then swiftly directed his gaze at Leyla. Swallowing thickly, the night elf blushed and looked down, feeling quite flustered as her heart hammered in her chest.

"Now then, let's complete this little transaction, shall we?" Bella spoke up as she gestured to a table near the front of the tent and began walking away with the paladin. "Bauhzer, you'll be taking Miss Leyla, yes?"

"Aye, Bell," the one-eyed goblin with the large club replied as his fellow bruisers moved back to their place at the front. He looked at Leyla, grinning around the cigar in his mouth and winked. "I'll take care of her, don'cha fret."

Shri, her pale face steadily reddening, snapped her head toward Leyla, her thin lips pulled into a scowl. The corner of her mouth twitched upward, forming into a mirthless, hard smirk. "Well, looks like you'll get that attention after all," she said in a cold murmur. "Try not to think of that elf slaughtering your kind when you're lying beneath him." Turning abruptly away, Shri strode away from Leyla, crossing to the other side of the tent.

Shaking slightly, still stunned by the sudden turn of events, Leyla tightened her hands into fists in her lap. Shri's words struck a chilling cord deep inside her and a sickening nausea threatened to rise in her stomach. She took in a deep, desperate breath to try and steady her nerves, but it didn't seem to help. Her lungs felt tight and unyielding. Elune bless, what was she doing?!

"Leyla?"

The night elf looked up, shaken out of her stupor by Bella's voice. She was standing near the doorway of the tent with the paladin. The blood elf's face was calm if just slightly aloof and his stare was directed right at the courtesan he had just bought. "Time for you to go, girlie," Bella said, still smirking. "And bring your harp along, would you?"

Leyla merely stared at Bella for a second, eyes shifting between her and the paladin. Finally, with a shaky nod, she forced herself to her feet. Clutching her small harp to her stomach, as if holding on to it were the only thing that could quell her shaking, Leyla walked mechanically toward the paladin. Bella patted her thigh reassuringly as she passed—though her suggestive grin and wink did anything but reassure the young elf—and with Bauhzer at her side, Leyla followed her patron out of the harem and into the encampment.

* * *

A/N: This chapter gave me some trouble and I really can't tell you why. I guess there are just some chapters that take a few tries to get right. But, in the end, I really like this one as it leads into a very important chapter in terms of our little heroine's development. Chapter 18: The Blood Knight, will be a good one.

Oh, and for those of you wanting Leyla too hook up with the trolls (or Rinji), sorry to disappoint. Srsly. Really sorry.


	18. Chapter 18: The Blood Knight

A/N: I live! Enjoy this chapter, as it is one of my favorites. Sexual content warning, as well. See my notes at the end for news and etc.

* * *

Chapter 18: The Blood Knight

"Ya alright there, miss?"

Shaken out of her thoughts, Leyla blinked and looked down at the goblin walking beside her. "Eh?" she said. "What was that?"

Bauhzer's single yellow eye swiveled up to stare back at Leyla and the goblin grinned around his cigar. "I asked if ya was alright," he repeated in his gruff, gravely voice. "Ya lookin' a little pale, like you just laid eyes on Sargeras himself."

Nibbling her lower lip, the courtesan returned her stare to the paladin that was walking several paces ahead of her and her escort. He was leading the way through the Horde encampment toward his own tent presumably. Fortunately, the farther areas of clustered cloth and leather dwellings were virtually empty. After Drek'Thar's speech, all of the Horde soldiers had congregated near the center platform where a band of tauren musicians had begun to play a rousing, percussion heavy song that echoed across the plains of Mulgore like thunder. The few soldiers that lingered outside their tents or were passing toward their way to the Fire Dance, as Raezel had called it, momentarily watched the blood elf, night elf, and goblin that were heading the opposite direction. Leyla averted her gaze from their curious stares or knowing smirks. The tribal tempo of the drums thudded in her chest, echoing the hammering of her fluttering heart. With each step she took, following after the paladin, both only seemed to quicken.

"Miss?"

Blinking once more and glancing down at Bauhzer, Leyla nodded shakily. "I-I'm fine," she replied with a forced smile. "Just…nervous."

The goblin's brows furrowed over his single beady, wild eye and eye patch. "Ya know ya didn't hafta do this, love," he murmured, his rough voice made even more gravelly. "Ya coulda refused. Ya still can. Ain' no contract between you and him. He gets his money back, ya can go back to the tent."

The night elf's long brows knitted over her glowing eyes and her lips pursed. Bauhzer's concern was a bit baffling to her. Though the bruiser seemed friendly enough, she didn't expect him to be the type to outwardly show worry for the girls he protected. She was stunned quiet for a second, and then looked down at her feet, heat rising to her cheeks.

"I know," she murmured with a small bob of her head. She had a choice. She knew she could have refused the paladin's offer. She could have stayed in the tent and remained unbothered and untouched for the rest of the night, watching the throng of swaying bodies that had collected around the center platform. Yet she hadn't. But why?

"Hnn," Bauhzer grunted and shrugged his armored shoulders once before looking ahead of him.

The bruiser's casual reaction to her answer made Leyla flinch. She had gone from being stunned by Bauhzer's worry to expecting him to say more. To question her reasoning. Yet even if he had, the night elf wasn't so sure she could give him an answer clearer than one she could give himself.

"Here."

The paladin's voice and their abrupt halt roused Leyla from her thoughts. He was standing at a modest sized tent, pulling back the flap and gesturing inside. Her heart quickening in her chest, the courtesan looked down almost expectantly at her goblin escort, who looked back up at her.

"Ya have any problems, miss, ole Bauhzer will know," the bruiser told her, not bothering to lower his voice so that the paladin would not hear. He even looked once in the man's direction, giving him a brief shrewd glare of warning. The blood elf's own expression did not change, and Bauhzer just grunted and turned around, hobbling back up the path they had taken.

Leyla watched him leave before turning back to the paladin, meeting his placid gaze and scowl. Swallowing and exhaling a small breath through her nose, the night elf futilely willed her body not to shake and stepped forward into the tent.

The interior was nothing lavish, of course, but a bit cozier than the average tent. There was a nice sized cot erected on wooden legs dressed in thick linens, a single crate emblazoned with the mark of the Horde holding a lit lantern, and a large traveling bag off in one corner sitting atop a stool. There was no grass or dirt under Leyla's feet, but rather a tarp made of woven canvas.

The clink of metal startled Leyla, having forgotten the blood elf was entering behind her, and the courtesan demurely side stepped to allow him to enter his tent. Once the flap swung close, the interior darkened slightly, illuminated only by the single burning lantern. The shadows that deepened did not obscure her sight at all and Leyla watched with fearful eyes as the paladin turned around to stare at her.

There was a heavy silence between them for a long moment, or what at least seemed like one to Leyla, glowing fel-green eyes fixated onto gleaming silver ones. The paladin's gaze remained on Leyla's face, hard and emotionless, making the night elf feel so uncomfortable that she wished he would gawk at her body as she had expected him to. She clutched her harp to her chest, unconsciously tightening her arms around it as if it served to block his view of her.

"What is your name?" he asked, his Common only slightly accented. His voice was a bit raspy and hard. Not at all as smooth and light as those of blood elf men she had spoken to before.

Leyla pursed her lips, gathering her voice before speaking. "L-Leyla," she replied timidly.

The blood elf nodded once. "Leyla," he repeated. "My name is Taye'vir." He paused. "You…may call me Taye."

Leyla only nodded in reply. She was admittedly surprised the paladin told her his name. She wasn't expecting it, and not just because he was a blood elf. The exchanging of names just seemed like something that was unnecessary for what they were about to do. It made it more…personal.

And it seemed like the blood elf—Taye—was about to get straight to the point. Leyla's eyes widened as the paladin slid off his leather and mail gauntlets, put them aside on the crate that served as his bedside table, and then reached to his hip to unbuckle the heavy plate chest piece that protected his torso. Heat flushed in Leyla's cheeks and her head snapped down, eyes focusing on her feet to avoid watching the paladin undress.

She heard the click of buckles being released and the scrape of metal against a clothed body followed by the soft clank of the armor being put on the floor. There were no further noises of the paladin disrobing, and as Leyla began to lift her head warily, Taye's booted feet moved and he approached her. Gasping softly, the courtesan's eyes lowered again and she bit her lip, shuddering in nervous anticipation as the blood elf's hand reached forward.

"Excuse me," he spoke quietly, and while he did indeed touch Leyla's bare arm, he did not draw himself close or pull her forward. Rather, he gently pushed her aside and moved slightly past her. Blinking in confusion, Leyla stole a glance over her shoulder just as Taye stooped over to pick up his traveling bag and place it next to the stool it had been placed on. He picked up the stool next, turned away from Leyla to walk back to his cot, then sat the stool near the foot of it. Taye took a seat at the edge of the cot, wearing a heavy leather brigandine over a long sleeved shirt.

"Please, sit," he instructed her, gesturing to the stool. Leyla blinked at him, then shifted her gaze to the stool, then to the blood elf again. She had no idea what he meant by all of this, but he hadn't asked her to remove her clothes nor had he removed his own and for this she was relieved. So, demurely, she crossed the tent to the stool, smoothing her red tunic beneath her legs before sitting. She was much closer to the blood elf now and, curious to his intentions, could not help but look up at him. Taye's expression had softened slightly, his brows not as furrowed and his lips not as pursed. If anything, he looked just as bewildered as she did, his brilliant green eyes searching her own.

"Do…you know the _Sha're ala'Uta_?" he asked, breaking the silence.

The name was instantly familiar to her. What night elf had not heard of the Song of Four Seasons? Traditionally, it was sung by female elves on the eve of battles when they had to part from their spouses. The lyrics likened waiting for a lover to return from war to the passing of the seasons. They had changed over the centuries, especially when the night elves began to study druidism under the forest lord Cenarius, but the meaning was essentially the same. Leyla was surprised Taye, a blood elf, knew of the song. Yet then again, it was Quel'dorei in origin and so old that no one knew when or how it had been composed.

Leyla nodded in reply and Taye drew in a quiet breath, his features further softening into an expression of relief. "Would you play it for me?" the paladin asked in a murmur. "Please?"

The request was completely unexpected, far from what Leyla fathomed was going to happen when she entered the elf's tent, but now she realized why he had singled her out among the remaining courtesans. Nodding mutely once more, Leyla positioned her harp in her lap, adjusting her self on the stool to get comfortable. She paused momentarily, recalling the melody that she hadn't heard in a long while; with the tune fresh in her mind, Leyla took in a brief, cleansing breath and positioned her fingers at the strings.

The initial tempo was delicate and vibrant, like flowers blossoming in the spring, new and hopeful against verdant green fields and trees. They bloomed and spread, their pollen dancing on hot summer winds that heralded harvests and ample hunting, set to strong, energetic rhythms and flourishing, dramatic scales. Autumn was softer, mild and demure but just as harmonious, like the gradual shift of leaves into analogous palettes of warm browns, rich oranges, and golden yellows. And like cold, whispering winds of winter that swept snow across crisp frozen ponds and rattled ice-covered branches together like chimes, the ebb of the song was quieter and gracefully somber, fading into a soft melody that was a slower reflection of the beginning.

Leyla had been so drawn into the sounds of her harp, as she always was when she played, that she hadn't paid much attention to Taye during her performance. Yet as she ended the song and her fingers slowed, her eyes shifted over to the paladin that was sitting quietly. He had leaned forward on his knees, his fingers threaded together with his lips hidden behind his hands. His glowing green eyes were partially hooded, their stare distant and directed ahead of him toward the closed door of the tent, the long ruddy-brown eyebrows above them slightly upturned. For a moment, Leyla wondered if he had really been listening or if his attention had wandered away. Had she played it right? Was it the song he wanted?

"Again," he suddenly whispered in a strained voice, his eyes remaining unfocused, staring into some place that Leyla could not see. "Please."

She watched him silently, waiting for a change in his expression that would reveal if she had succeeded in playing the song well or not. He had asked her to repeat it—which led her to assume she had done fair—so Leyla once again put her fingers to the strings of the harp and started over. It was amazing how the structure of the tent, made of thick leather stitched together, did well blocking out the distant sounds of the much louder and boisterous instruments being played not too far away. It did nothing to obscure the song and the hum of the harp was clear and voluble, amplified acoustically in the closed space.

Leyla remained more cognizant of her single member audience during her second rendition of the song, her fingers more familiar with the notes, which allowed her focus to drift away to the paladin. For the most part, his posture and expression did not change. Taye was calm and passive, his masculine, hard-edged face set in a relaxed expression. There was the slightest hint of sorrow in his fel-green eyes, emphasized by the bare furrowing of his brows. His long brownish red bangs framed his high cheekbones and jaw, partially swept back behind his—Leyla realized now—slightly tattered erect ears. There were faint scars beneath his chin that ran down his sinewy neck and disappeared into the collar of his brigandine. Even his hands, noticeably calloused, were marred with old, long healed wounds.

The courtesan was so immersed in her studying of the blood elf's face that she did not notice, when she once again approached the end of the song, she immediately transitioned into a third repetition. If Taye noticed or cared, he did not stop her and his expression did not change. It wasn't until she approached the end once more and, preparing to replay the song a fourth time, that he spoke.

Not spoke, but sang. Leyla's fingers almost stopped moving, as she was stunned when the paladin's mouth parted and the low but audibly sung words came from his lips. He sang in Thalassian and while some of the words were foreign to Leyla, she realized the language was not too different from her own. She had heard it spoken in Booty Bay, but never at length and never sang. When forming the poetic lyrics of the song, Taye's rumbling, deep voice was a beautiful baritone:

"_Dawn comes, and we part ways once again._

_My dreams becoming distant apparitions.  
I turn to the warm wind for help, the wind I felt every time you held me...  
As I was bathed in the light that followed on your heels._

_Spring is announced when the wild plants break out in a dance.  
Summer comes, and in the fields are patterns of grass set out to dry  
The autumn moon rises, let's celebrate its fullness.  
Winter passes by, and I count off all the days and months again_."

This time, when the end of the song came, Leyla let her fingers still and the last humming notes of the harp faded slowly into silence. Taye's singing stopped as well and he fell once more into unfocused staring. The courtesan's glowing silvery eyes were wide and her painted lips parted slightly in a look of astonishment.

Taye was crying. He didn't make a sound, but there were twin trails of tears streaming down his cheeks, dripping off his jaw onto the floor between his booted feet. He didn't seem to realize Leyla was gawking at him and the courtesan blushed slightly, feeling increasingly awkward and just the slightest bit concerned. Swallowing and pursing her lips, she reached a tentative hand to his bicep. "Are…are you alright?" she asked.

The paladin made a small jolt as his eyes focused and snapped toward Leyla, startled from his daze by her question and touch. He blinked bewilderingly at her before one of his hands reached up to his cheek and touched the wetness there. "Ah, forgive me," he murmured quietly, his tanned cheeks slightly flushing in embarrassment as he wiped his tears away with the back of his hand. A tiny smile formed on his lips. "You played beautifully, Leyla. I thank you for indulging me."

Leyla stared at Taye, feeling completely baffled by the turn of events of the night. She would have never guessed she would be playing her harp for a blood elf paladin who was now crying in front of her. Removing her hand from his arm, she put her harp in her lap. "I'm glad I could play well for you. It's been a while since I've even heard that song," she replied, giving him a shy smile. Her nervousness had nearly dissipated for the most part, and she no longer felt intimidated by or afraid of the paladin. "You sing wonderfully."

Taye's blush slightly darkened and his eyes flicked away from her face. "Thank you," he replied bashfully. His stare returned to Leyla's. "You don't seem too surprised."

The night elf nervously laughed before she could stop herself, brushing her violet hair behind her ear. "No, no, ah, actually I'm very surprised," she admitted, glancing down at her harp before meeting Taye's eyes again. "This was…the last thing I expected, to tell you the truth." She paused, debating her next words for a moment before deciding to speak them. "I haven't been a courtesan for very long. This is my first time, doing something like this. I…well, I expected something very different."

His lip pulling into a small smile at one corner, Taye lowered his hands and rubbed them idly. "I had no intentions of seeking company for the night," he told her. "But when I saw you with the harp…well, I was hoping that you knew that song."

The paladin chuckled softly, though the laugh was mirthless, if not despondent. "An odd battle melody, isn't it?" he mused darkly with a slow shake of his head, the tail of hair behind him swaying. "Though love is often likened and associated with war. A soldier's heart holds the same fervor and dedication a lover may possess. And the changing of the seasons, the rise of summer to winter's descent, it is a reflection of a soldier's life. Glory to death."

His stare met Leyla's again and he smiled apologetically. "Ah, forgive me for rambling," he murmured. "The song…it just holds a lot of meaning for me."

Taye's previous words and his admission that he had paid such a steep price for Leyla just to hear her play the harp had revealed as much. Nibbling her lip, she found her curiosity piqued further. It was her first time talking with a blood elf personally and Taye was, so far, kind and polite. Beyond that, he seemed like he needed someone to talk to. "Did someone used to play it for you?" she inquired, hoping that she wasn't being too intrusive.

She saw the slight flinch of his face, a brief furrowing of his brows and twitch of his nose and lips into a sorrowed scowl. Taye looked down at his feet and nodded slowly. "Yes," he finally admitted after a moment of silence. "My wife played the lute. She was a songstress as well." He paused and his pained expression deepened. "She died however. During the Third War when Quel'Thalas was assaulted by the Scourge."

Her brows turning up in sympathy, Leyla lowered her eyes and frowned. "I'm sorry," she murmured, feeling guilty for bringing up such an awful memory.

The Blood Knight shook his head. "It's alright," he assured her, though he continued to look forlorn. "It was...is not an easy thing to deal with. She was young. Her death was too early, like many of those who were lost."

Taye fell silent again and Leyla, her heart aching for him, couldn't think of any words of condolence to offer that would be adequate. She couldn't imagine what it was like to lose a spouse, especially in such a horrific experience. The night elf could remember the day when Darnassus was abuzz with news of the Scourge invasion of Quel'Thalas and the sundering of the Sunwell. She could recall overhearing her father and mother speaking with other elder members of the druids and priestesses. Though the Kaldorei had just as much disdain for and fear of the Scourge as any other race, there had been very little sympathy for the high elves that had immersed themselves in addictive, dangerous dependencies on unnatural magic. They had brought it upon themselves, her mother had said with a cluck of her tongue. Better them than us, her father had asserted, a mentality nearly all of the population—including herself—had echoed.

Now, sitting in front of Taye and seeing the grief in his glowing fel-green eyes, she felt nothing but pity for him and repulsion toward herself and her people.

"You must find this so odd. A blood elf lamenting to you," he snorted bitterly. "I am certain you do not want to hear of my woes."

"N-no," Leyla spoke up quickly, shaking her head. "I mean, yes, it is odd, but…you can keep talking, if you want. About her." She smiled gently. "What was she like?"

It was the paladin's turn to look surprised, and he blinked at the night elf for a moment. His cheeks flushed and a small smile spread on his lips as his eyes wandered to the lamp on the crate. "She was…tenacious," he replied softly. "Bold and outgoing with a stubborn streak that infuriated me half the time. We quarreled often about the smallest things, but I think that was what I loved most about her. She was a tiny thing who barely came up to my chest, but she had a strength that was adversely proportional to her size. Studying magic was her passion and she was quite an accomplished mage."

His smile falling once more, Taye reached toward his neck and fingered a length of thin gold chain tucked inside his leather brigandine. He pulled on it and drew the necklace from beneath the garment; there was a small simple gold ring dangling from it and it glittered lustrously in the candlelight.

"When she died, I felt…angry," Taye continued, staring at the slowly spinning ring before releasing it and letting it swing against his broad chest. "Beyond angry. I was infuriated. I blamed everything and everyone. The Lich King and his minions for slaughtering us like animals. Dar'khan Drathir for his betrayal. The Highborne, our ancestors, and those of our people, especially the Silver Circle, that were drunk on the power of the Sunwell and had led us into dependence on it. I blamed and hated them all and my hatred grew so fierce that it had no bias or limit. I wanted blood for blood. I wanted to avenge my wife and kill not only every damned member of the Scourge I could find, but anyone that would threaten my people or our home again.

"When Lady Liadrin called for paladins to become members of the Blood Knights, I was all too willing to volunteer, to take any chance to regain some sort of power over our enemies. I asked no questions. I was rabidly fanatical to our cause, but not because I believed in it personally. All I wanted was vengeance. Even when Kael'thas betrayed Liadrin and our loyalty was pledged to the Sha'tar in Shattrath, I still blindly followed her command. I didn't care who I served, as long as I could raise my blade against the Scourge, the Legion, the Alliance, or whoever was considered an enemy."

Taye paused, staring off into space, no doubt momentarily lost in his memories. Leyla, staring into his glowing eyes, realized she was eagerly waiting for him to continue. It was both a frightening and astounding thing, having the rare opportunity to not only speak intimately with an elf who should be an enemy to her, but come to know some of his life story. The other side of the conflict they were swept up in—Horde vs. Alliance, Kaldorei vs. Sin'dorei—had never been one Leyla considered or thought much about, beyond it being the side of wrong. Of evil. There had never been names or faces to the homogenous "magic-addicted traitors" that were her people's bitter enemies. Only horrific, gruesome stories that always painted them as untrustworthy, arrogant foes. And never had Leyla sympathized with one. Until now.

"You were fighting in Outland then," she said quietly. While having never been herself, Leyla had overheard and eavesdropped on many conversations between brave soldiers that had ventured to the Legion infested planet. She had heard the names of the draenei city, Shattrath, and the faction led by the naaru many times. "How did you end up returning to Kalimdor to fight in Ashenvale?"

Remaining quiet for a moment longer as his brows furrowed, Taye sighed. "I was recruited into the Shattered Sun Offensive and sent to Quel'Danas," he replied. "It was there that the traitor prince Kael'thas was attempting to summon his master from the Sunwell. We fought against his Dawnblade, the army he had amassed to defend his terrace. They were the blood elves that had remained fervently loyal to him, willing servants to the Legion and their corrupted master. My hatred grew to include them, as they had allied with the one who would see our people slaves of the Burning Legion.

"During one of our first assaults at Dawning Square, my battalion and I engaged a group of warlocks. Their magic was strong against us, but they fell beneath our blades easily. I had slain the minion of one before I turned to finish off the master."

The Blood Knights fingers drifted to his chest and he grasped the golden ring there. "It was a woman no more than a few years into her adulthood. She was tiny and afraid. She begged for her life and swore she fought only because she was forced. I stared into her eyes and felt immobilized by the fear there, by her earnest tears and pleading. I could not raise my sword to her, too stunned to even move. Yet that did not stop one of my comrades from doing so himself."

A shuddering breath escaped Taye's mouth and he swallowed hard, shutting his eyes tightly. His hands were shaking, clasped around the ring, and Leyla automatically reached out to touch them. The paladin's fingers moved and Leyla shuddered—not out of fear or disgust—when the calloused skin caressed hers and he held her slightly smaller hands in his.

"I watched her die and did nothing," he rasped in a grief-stricken voice. "Like I watched my wife die and could do nothing. She had the same eyes, those pleading, sorrowful eyes that belong to those that know they are about to die. It was then that I asked myself: What am I doing here? Why I am killing my own who have done nothing wrong except for being weak to the silver tongue and corrupting influence of the traitor prince? When did my rage become so absorbing and blind that the enemy I had sworn vengeance against became everyone and everything that I could kill? When had I become such a…murderous monster? I did not kill to defend or to protect. I killed out of spite and fury. When I looked into those warlock's eyes and she glared back at me so fearfully, that's what I felt like she saw. A monster. One who my wife wouldn't have recognized and probably would have looked at the same."

Tears slid slowly down Taye's face. Leyla restrained the urge to wipe them away as the blood elf continued. "I was discharged from the Shattered Sun Offensive after that and was sent to Orgrimmar. As much as I wanted to return home, I still had my military duty and every able bodied soldier was called to come here for the battle at Warsong Gulch." He shook his head and sneered. "But I want no part in this. I have no personal qualm with your people and I could care less about the trees and land that undoubtedly belong more to them than the Horde. I…I just…don't want to fight anymore."

"Then why don't you stop?" Leyla asked with a shake of her head. "Why do you have to fight? Because you are a soldier?"

The smile on Taye's face was weak. "Yes," he replied somberly. "And for many years all I have known is killing and war, like most. All I have known is bloodshed. My anger kept me from dwelling on my wife's death. It gave me an alternative focus. Without it, or if I am not a soldier, I…I don't know what I would do except for miss her." He chuckled coldly. "I think…I would rather die on the battlefield than die of grief."

He fell silent again, no longer shaking but still holding Leyla's hands. The Blood Knight's fingers and palm were worn and hard, Leyla observed, battle-scarred and weapon-calloused. But they were warm, strong, and, in a way, soft.

"This may be audacious of me to say," Leyla began timidly. "But I don't think your wife would want you to die from either. I'm certain that you weren't just a killer when she was alive. Even though she is gone, there is no reason you can't be the man you were before."

Taye's eyes lifted to meet Leyla's and the wounded smile returned to his lips. "That is kind of you to say," he replied in an equally demure voice. "But it was she who made me the man that I was then. Without her…" His lips trembled and his head bowed again as he trailed off.

Leyla's empathy for the paladin grew with each mournful word he spoke and when new tears streaked down his masculine face, the night elf found herself crying as well. He grasped her hands tighter and she responded by scooting closer as much as she could while still perched on the stool. She let him have his silence, unsure of what to say or do except for sit there with him.

"Forgive me," he sniffled after a moment, releasing one hand from Leyla's to wipe at his eyes with the back of his wrist. "You have so kindly sat here all this time and let a pitiful blood elf pour out his misery on you." He gave her a tiny smile. "I am certain you had expected to spend your evening doing more pleasant things. I can take you back to your tent whenever you wish."

A small blush rising to her blue cheeks, Leyla shook her head and smiled. "No…it's..." She chuckled quietly, finding the words she was about to speak completely odd. "I would rather stay here with you than be anywhere else right now." She put her hand on top of his and squeezed comfortingly. "I'm glad I can be here for you, Taye. And I'm glad you felt like you could open up to me."

The Blood Knight gazed back at Leyla, his face placid and tear stained. This time, Leyla did act on impulse and reached up to his cheek to gently wipe away the wetness with her thumb, her fingers resting delicately on his cheek. Taye inhaled a small breath, his wide eyes momentarily shocked and frightened. Then, his muscles softened and his head tilted, leaning into Leyla's touch. The blood elf rubbed his face against her palm, one hand pressing over hers gently. The courtesan did not move her hand, instead adding the other one to his opposite cheek, caressing the tears from his skin.

"Leyla…can I…ask you a favor?" Taye said in whisper.

The fear of what he could do to her was gone. Leyla's comfort level with the paladin had risen tremendously over the past hour or so and she felt no need to deny him anything he might ask of. "What is it?"

His tan cheeks flushed with red. "Would you…lay with me? You don't have to do anything more than that. Maybe…let me hold you?"

The courtesan's heart began to flutter in her chest and her body grew warm with nervousness, but she nodded and smiled. "That would be fine, Taye," she replied shyly.

The blood elf nodded and returned the smile before releasing Leyla's hands and standing. "I'm just going to take off the rest of my armor, so we're comfortable," he told her.

Leyla nodded and as Taye began to remove his plate greaves, she busied herself with putting the stool back in the corner it had come from to avoid watching him undress. She was going to put his traveling bag back on it, but decided it would be impolite to touch his belongings. Instead, she put her harp there, making a mental note to remember it before leaving.

She turned back around and was met with the sight of Taye, stripped down to his leather leggings, tossing his heavy brigandine beside his cot before lifting the long sleeved undershirt over his head. Leyla flushed to the tips of her ears as her eyes immediately roved over his well defined torso, unable to help but gawk at the thick muscles flexing and moving as he pulled off his shirt and let it fall to the floor. His eyes met hers and he smiled sheepishly at her, which only made Leyla blush deeper and do the same. Taye kneeled on the cot and she shuffled over, waiting until he had maneuvered himself to the other end before lowering herself on to it.

Her body felt tense and jittery, but Leyla forced herself to look as calm as possible as she settled on top of the pelt and linen covered cot next to Taye. It wasn't nearly as uncomfortable as she thought it would be, large enough to accommodate the two of them, and she lay on her side facing him. She kept her eyes avoided from his own, however, choosing instead to watching his arms as he gingerly reached out to place them around her lithe waist. The brush of his skin and the corded muscle beneath made Leyla tremble, especially when his hands came to rest on her lower back right at the low backline of her dress. Taye kept a small gap of space between their bodies and from the way his arms were tense and his adam's apple moved as he swallowed, Leyla could tell he was just as nervous as she.

"You seem quite tense," the paladin said. "I didn't think—" He paused awkwardly. "Well, you did say this was your first time doing something like this. Not to be presumptuous, but I didn't think you'd be so shy, considering." He shook his head quickly. "Not that it's a bad thing. But, so, is…is this okay?"

Her face burning and her eyes still directed at his rhythmically rising and falling chest, Leyla placed hands on top of Taye's pectorals just beneath his neck. The night elf nodded. "Y-yes, this is fine," she replied in a murmur.

Taye nodded as well and Leyla felt his long bangs brush her cheek. "Okay."

There was silence between them for the longest and, beyond their breathing, the thud of their rapidly beating hearts, and the distant thrum of the tauren drums, it was quiet. Leyla focused on breathing steadily and keeping her body from quivering as Taye's thumbs moved idly against her lower back in slow circles. It was hard not to notice the ripple of his muscles when he moved or how firm and well toned his chest was under her hands. And when Leyla inhaled, trying to keep her breaths as quiet as possible, she could not help but notice his masculine scent, composed of musk, leather, armor oil, and something faint she could not place. All the same, he smelled good.

When he took in a slow, deep inhale and his arms slackened slightly against her, Leyla's eyes fluttered up and met his gaze. The vibrant, glowing green eyes of the paladin were slightly hooded and his face, though undeniably handsome, looked worn and tired. At such a close proximity, she could see the faint scars on his forehead, the slight dimple in his chin, and a small mole beneath the sanguine-brown hair of his right brow. But most of all, she could see the sorrow and pain in his stare, as evident as the features of his face.

She was moving forward before she considered it, scooting closer and closing the gap between their bodies to press against him. The Blood Knight made no protest, responding by tightening his arms around her and lowering his head to press his nose and mouth against the hair that draped across her brow. The touch of his lips against her forehead was an unintentional, light kiss, yet the gesture made Leyla's heart clench and tears rise to her eyes.

He felt wonderful. Taye was handsome and strong and a blood elf, but by the goddess, he felt wonderful to Leyla. And while she reveled in his embrace and the lulling scent of his body, both of which made her melt into him, a deep sadness began to spread inside her, coating her just as the heat of the Blood Knight's form did. It reached deep inside her, tugging at forlorn emotions and thoughts and pulling them to the forefront effortlessly. She was scared. She missed her family. She missed her home. She missed him. She felt lonely.

Leyla felt tears roll down her ice blue skin just as she saw them fall from Taye's own eyes. Their hands reached up at the same time, going to each other's cheeks, and they thumbed away the wetness that continued to trickle from their eyes. The night elf had lifted her head to allow their gazes to meet and now Taye's soft, warm breath rolled against her mouth, mere inches from his own.

She didn't know if she did it out of pity, out of her own lonely desperation, or just for the simple fact that, at that moment, they both needed each other. She tried not to think about it, to question it, or wonder what her parents and friends would think if they knew. It felt right, so she did it.

With her lips softly pressing against Taye's, Leyla's arms encircled his broad, sloped shoulders and her fingers threaded into the slightly coarse tail of reddish brown hair. She felt him stiffen in her sudden embrace and when his lips did not respond to her own, she drew away just enough to look at him.

Taye's eyes were slightly wide and he wore a befuddled scowl. "What are you doing?" he whispered in a thin, reedy voice. His tears had hastened and Leyla could feel them drip against her bare arm. "I am a blood elf, you are a night elf. I go to fight your kind in Ashenvale. And yet…" His glowing green eyes lowered, shame furrowing his brow. His hands tightened on her back, rubbing up and down the slender, feminine muscle there. "How can you do this?"

Leyla's eyes swept over the blood elf's face, taking in the features that were both analogous and different to her own. She marveled at the fact she had actually conjured the courage to kiss him and was wrapped in his arms without a single desire to leave. What she had done and what she felt like she wanted to do didn't seem so forbidden or out of place. They both needed it, and she knew this. It just felt right.

A wobbly smile crossed her lips and she shook her head. "All that…doesn't matter" she answered.

The two elves looked at one another in silence for a long while, fingers still brushing away steadily falling tears. With the gentleness of a feather gliding across her skin, Taye's rough fingers combed through Leyla's silky, amethyst hair, feeling its length down to her neck. As the night elf trembled at the sensation of them caressing the sensitive flesh there, the blood elf leaned down and pressed his mouth against Leyla's. It was a warm kiss, wet with sorrow and filled with sensuality. Taye's lips were soft, softer than they should have been, perhaps, for such a forlorn, battle hardened soldier, and as he released them in a quiet sigh before pressing them against her mouth again, Leyla found that she only wanted them more.

Her fingers curled in his hair, gripping the long strands as his hand tightened on her neck. The rhythmic movement of their lips quickened, breaths exchanged as they panted into each other's mouths. She tasted mead on his tongue and it mingled with the wine on her own into a sweet, strong flavor. His body was hot and firm against her and she could feel the arousal between his legs, tenting his cloth pants and pressing against her hip. At the same time, his fingers dragged down her spine and she moaned quietly between their kisses, heat rising between her thighs and blossoming outward through every vein into the rest of her body. Desire was a heady, enticing thing that coaxed every portion of herself into wanting him. It moved her lips harder and faster against his mouth and placed her hands on his shoulders to pull him invitingly on top of her before reaching to his waist to tug at the cloth belt of his pants.

They pawed with needy wantonness at each other's clothing; Taye found the clasp of Leyla's tunic beneath her hair behind her neck and their bodies parted long enough for him to pull the garment from her chest and arms and slide it down her legs. Leyla's skin was flushed with a tint of red, which only deepened when the blood elf took a moment to gaze at her nakedness before he once again loomed over her to take her lips. Leyla was too consumed in her excitement and arousal to be shy and she resumed pulling at the bindings of his pants. Taye helped her blindly as they kissed and, after wriggling out of his only piece of clothing, was as bare as the courtesan.

Had they not been kissing, Leyla would have taken the opportunity to marvel at his body, but the command of his lips was too great and her eyes remained closed as their mouths smacked, suckled, and nipped at each other. Instead, she relied on her sense of touch. Her legs hooked around his sinewy thighs and her hands mapped down the corded muscles of his back. His hard pectorals pressed against her breasts and his manhood, firm and erect between her legs, brushed against her abdomen. Every portion of their bodies that met sent a flare of heat bursting inside her, stoked higher by delectable friction as they writhed and undulated eagerly together.

Taye's tongue and lips left Leyla's mouth and the groan of disappointment she uttered quickly morphed into a moan of pleasure as they trailed down her chin and to her neck. His calloused hands skillfully kneaded and rubbed, gliding over her femininely curved chest, stomach, and hips. Leyla felt her body swoon, lightheaded and dizzy from the increasing fervency. Every touch between them seemed amplified, heightened to a degree of sense that overwhelmed and enveloped her. Taye's lips, traveling down her neck, over her sternum, and to her breasts, stroked every nerve in her body and made the untouched portions of her flesh yearn for him. Her hands went to his hips, and when his teeth nipped gently at one of her nipples, they clenched tightly against the muscle there and pulled him closer between her legs.

"Taye!" she moaned his name lustily, her chest heaving under his attentive mouth. Her hips arched and she felt his manhood rub against the swell of flesh between her legs. She gasped at the contact of the rigid organ against her most sensitive of parts and shuddered in delight.

"You're shaking," Taye panted against the space between her breasts. His emerald eyes glanced upward to meet the lust-drunk stare of the night elf. "Do you want me to sto—"

Leyla was shaking her head before he even finished. "No," she rasped quietly, unable to raise her voice any louder. Her hips rolled up and Taye inhaled sharply and moaned when her moist sex rubbed against him. "No, please, don't stop. Please…"

Her words were consumed into his mouth when his lips found her own again and Leyla let him greedily take her kisses while her legs and arms clung tighter around him. One of his hands slid down the curve of her side, nails gently raking across her blue skin before disappearing between their hips. Leyla cried out before she could contain the sound of sheer ecstasy when Taye's flingers slid between and into her swollen, wet folds of velvety skin and flesh, cupping her sex. She writhed and thrashed beneath him, clawing at his back and bucking against the massaging hand that became slick in her arousal. The scent of her body mingled with his and she breathed them in every time her mouth and nose desperately drew in air.

His hand drawing away from her came much too soon, yet even before Leyla's mind could catch up with what was happening, Taye was positioning himself between her legs. Luckily, the courtesan's body reacted without thought; she lifted her hips and drew him in closer, helping him close the distance between them as he pushed inside her slowly. The night elf drew in a sharp breath that hitched in her throat and for a moment she could do nothing but quiver at the feeling of her tight muscles sliding over him. Taye gasped, lowering his head into the crook of her neck and panting as he buried himself in her completely. Leyla bit her lip and shut her eyes tightly, so consumed by the exquisiteness of their joining that she thought she would be pushed into oblivion immediately.

It was then that she became aware of the deep, thumping music of the tauren playing not too far away in the encampment. The sound seemed to have gotten louder, and the distant beat of the tribal drums reverberated through the ground and into her body. And when the steady, erotic tempo was fed into Taye, his hips began to move, adopting the same vigorous pace.

"Leyla…" he growled into her ear thickly before murmuring indistinctly in Thalassian. Yet even as the language was mostly foreign to her, Leyla could understand him perfectly. The tone of his voice, the rhythm and sway of his muscles, the beat of his pulse throbbing beneath her lips on his neck: it was the music of him—of them—and it spoke clearer to her than any words in any language could. And as Leyla parted her lips to echo his name, her body sang in reply.

* * *

Stirring under the warm cocoon of the blankets on top of her, Leyla's heavy eyelids fluttered open, blurry and unfocused as the glow of the lantern temporarily blinded her. She grunted softly, blinking to focus her vision as she looked at the male who was no longer sleeping beside her, but sitting on the edge of the cot, looking down at the ring he was turning in his fingers.

"Taye," she whispered in sleep-hoarse voice. "Are you okay?"

Taye promptly turned around toward the quiet voice. His lips curved into a smile, watching the night elf sit up in the cot and rub her eyes. "Yes, I'm okay," he replied, caressing her arm tenderly before combing his fingers through her disheveled hair. "I didn't mean to wake you."

Shaking her head, Leyla stifled a yawn. "Mm, no, you didn't," she said with a smile, moving closer to him to lean against his arm. Her fingers rubbed his chest and grazed the golden ring that hung there. "You were thinking about her, weren't you?"

Taye continued to smile, but she could see the shift in his expression. Nodding, he reached up and gently touched her hand. "Yes, and I was thinking about what you said earlier. About who I was when she was alive." He paused, and his hand tightened around hers. "I was a knight then and I took lives, but never like this. Never ruthlessly and without conviction. I did it to protect her, to keep us safe, and when she died I felt like I had no other reason to kill than for the sake of killing."

His glowing green eyes met Leyla's silvery stare and he smiled a bit wider. "I will not fight in Warsong Gulch. I will no longer fight just for the sake of fighting. I once raised my blade in the name of what I believed was right and what was worth defending. I am not sure what that is anymore, but I want to find out. I want to find some semblance of the man my wife once loved."

Reaching behind his neck with both hands, Taye unclasped the gold chain from around his neck. "This ring has been a symbol of my bitterness as much as it has been a symbol of my love for her," he murmured thoughtfully, looking down at the band in his palm. "But I don't need it to remember her. I will always love her, but I can't let the loss of her corrupt me any longer."

Looking up at Leyla once more, Taye smiled. "I have one more favor to ask of you, Leyla. Take this for me. It was because of you that I've come to this realization, and I would entrust this to no one else. Perhaps, if we are meant to meet once more, you can give it back to a man who will be more worthy of wearing it."

Stunned, Leyla opened her mouth to immediately protest, but Taye was already leaning forward and putting the necklace around her throat. It clinked against the Steamwheedle Cartel charm she already wore and as Taye fastened the clasp and his fingers trailed against her skin, the night elf closed her eyes and sighed a quivering breath. The paladin's nose brushed her own and he nuzzled her tenderly. "This has been a wonderful night. You have done more for me than anyone has in a long time. Thank you, Leyla. Thank you so much."

Swallowing as she fought to hold back tears, Leyla nodded with a small sniffle. "You are welcome, Taye," she replied before he pressed his mouth to hers. Wrapping their arms around one another tightly, Leyla melted into the paladin's embrace, reveling in the feel of his warm body.

After a long while, Taye released Leyla's lips and smiled at her, drawing away enough to smooth a hand against her cheek. "As much as I would love to indulge in you one more time, I must go, sweet Leyla," he told her quietly. "It will be dawn soon and I must leave before the rest of the camp awakens."

Leyla nodded, though her brow knitted in concern. "Where will you go?"

Taye shrugged. "Back to Silvermoon first, perhaps. I will be classified as a deserter, so it will not be wise that I stay there long. Maybe I will travel to somewhere else. Orgrimmar or a neutral city. I just need time to myself to figure out what I want to do now."

Nodding once more, the night elf smiled and brushed Taye's bangs away from his face. "I am sure what ever you choose, it will make your wife proud," she told him. "But do it for yourself as much as you will for her."

The Blood Knight smiled and leaned forward to kiss Leyla again. "I assure you, I will."

They kissed and hugged affectionately for a moment before rising from the cot and dressing. Once in his full armor, Taye rolled up his bed linens, extinguished his lantern, and packed everything into the large traveling bag he slung on his back with his sword. With her harp tucked under her arm, Leyla took Taye's hand and he led her quietly out of the tent. It was still an hour or less away from morning and the air was cool and crisp against Leyla's hot skin. The darkened encampment was eerily quiet compared to how boisterous it had been before and, besides the muffled snores of soldiers and the chirp of birds awakening, everything was silent.

Just a small distance away from the tent, Bauhzer was sitting on a crate with his feet propped up against a barrel. His remaining eye was closed, as if he was sleep, yet as Leyla and Taye approached, it blinked open and he immediately stood and slung his club over his shoulder. "Ready to go?" he asked.

Leyla nodded once and then turned to Taye. A pang of sadness stung at her, one that she could see reflected in the other's face. Yet Taye smiled warmly and squeezed her hand before releasing it. "_Shorel'aran_, _Leyla. Al diel shala_," he said in Thalassian, "Farwell, and save travels."

Returning his smile, Leyla kissed him briefly, then drew back and fingered her new necklace. "_Ishnu-alah_," she replied in her own language. "Good fortune to you, Taye. Be careful."

Nodding, then taking one more kiss, Taye smiled at Leyla before turning and walking away down a path between the tents toward the outskirts of the encampment. The courtesan watched the Blood Knight leave, waiting until his red-brown hair and gleaming plate armor disappeared behind one of the leather tents before turning to Bauhzer.

"Let's get you back up to the Bluffs, miss," the bruiser said with a bob of his head.

The goblin led Leyla back through the sleeping encampment to the rises that would take them back to the city above. Leyla was glad for the quiet and, feeling like she had awakened from a dream, silently followed Bauhzer all the way to Dyani Larksong's home.

As they approached the dwelling from one path, a goblin bruiser with two other Red Thorns was walking toward it from the other direction. Even in the bare light of the dying torches, Leyla could recognize Shri's pale face and red hair. The female next to her was Pallu, who saw her first before her blood elf companion. When Pallu whispered to Shri, the courtesan's glowing eyes snapped toward Leyla, immediately narrowing beneath her furrowed brows and above her leering ruby lips.

"Well, well, you had a long night too, didn't you, Leyla?" she purred when they were in earshot of each other. "You look a little disheveled even! I guess that paladin had fun with you, huh?"

Blinking slowly at Shri, Leyla did not blush or look down sheepishly. She regarded the elf silently for only a moment before she and Bauhzer reached the entryway that led into the lodge, turning away to walk inside.

Shri immediately bristled, her eye twitching as she was ignored completely, and then snorted mirthlessly, quickly following behind Leyla. "I would have thought you would have been one of the firsts back," she continued to tease her in a cold voice. "An inexperienced little night elf like yourself couldn't possibly have—"

Leyla spun around and advanced upon Shri so quickly that the blood elf and troll both gasped in alarm. Shri actually grabbed Pallu's arm and backed away while the troll took a step forward to put herself between the pair of women, but the night elf stopped just a few paces away from them. Her silvery eyes were slightly narrowed, but Leyla's face remained cool.

"I did more for him than you ever could have, Shri," Leyla told her in a clipped, firm voice. "You know nothing about me and you know nothing about him, and whatever went on between us or whatever I do as a courtesan is none of your business. I will no longer acknowledge your petty bitterness toward me, so get over whatever it is that I did or didn't do to you." She snorted softly and shook her had. "It's childish and _I _am not a child."

Leyla paused only a second to revel in Shri's utterly staggered shock before turning once more, sweeping past an equally stunned Bauhzer into the lodge. She moved through the darkened interior quietly, returning to the room that she shared with several of the other courtesans. Only some of the bedrolls were occupied and Cara, Raezel, and a few of the other girls were still missing.

Changing out of her tunic and into a sleeping robe, Leyla lay down in her bedroll and burrowed under the blankets. They were cold, much more so than those of the cot had been, and the heat Taye had instilled inside her was ebbing. Yet the ring her fingers were clasped around was still warm and as Leyla closed her eyes and inhaled the lingering sent of oil, leather, and musk that clung to her, she held on to it tightly.

* * *

A/N: This was one of those chapters that I had planned, and had started writing, a long time ago. It's slightly changed from what it was originally, but overall I am very, very happy with what became the final version. This chapter, besides being a bit lemony and chock full of fanservice for the ladies, has a lot of meaning in it. I'm not going to talk much about it, as I'd like your opinions/thoughts on it, so feel free to leave a review or PM me as always.

I hope you liked Taye, because I do. I am not even a belf/nelf fan in the slightest, but his character is one of my favorites. I had to do a lot of research on belf lore/history, as I realized I knew very little. It was fun.

And now for a bit of trivia: The song that Taye sings and Leyla plays is an actual song that inspired that scene. Be the first to name the original name of the song, the artist(s), where it was featured (ie a movie, tv show, etc. You have to name it as well.), and what language it is originally in, and you will win. I don't know what the prize will be yet. I'll probably let you name the new character being introduced soon and give you a bit of insider spoiler. **EDIT: A winner has been found! But you are still welcome to guess if you want :)  
**

I have a job now and I get bored at it often, so chapters should be posted more often as I am writing more to amuse myself. I have no idea what the next chapter is named, but look forward to it all the same! :)


	19. Chapter 19: The White Capital

A/N: I live and bring you a new chapter! :D First off, congratulations to **Strawberry Alacrity**, who was the winner of my little contest in chapter 18. I hope you like the name I picked! Special thanks to **Weiila **for helping me out with some time line details in this chapter! Thank you, as always, for your patience, dear readers!

* * *

Chapter 19: The White Capital

When dusk arrived on the second and final night of the Celebration of Battle, the courtesans once again occupied the crimson and gold tent amongst the many others in the valley beneath Thunder Bluff. The concluding event of the celebration was the Feast of Battle, during which, as the orc courtesan Haruka explained, the elders of the tauren and the orcs, joined by visiting leaders of a troll nation called Zandalar, would say prayers over those that were to march into battle. Afterward, the soldiers would eat and drink together, then retire early so that they could be well rested for the journey to Ashenvale the next morning.

There was still quite a bit of business for the Red Thorns, if not more than the first night, and the patrons came early to chat with the beautiful courtesans and possibly procure company for the feast. Surprisingly, Leyla found herself getting more attention than she had the previous evening. Perhaps her diminished if not lack of nervousness made her appear more confident to the men and women that entered the harem. When they met her gaze across the tent and she smiled invitingly at them, they were drawn to and encouraged to approach her. The night elf felt like her encounter with the Blood Elf paladin Taye had changed her in ways that she was gradually coming to understand and she regarded the Horde soldiers that came seeking companionship in a wholly different light than before.

Those that spoke with her, like a kind tauren druid and a cocky, but charming troll hunter, revealed to her their own stories, in some varying degree, though none as thoroughly as she had come know Taye's. It was fascinating to learn of their histories, to know where they came from, what they had done in their lives, or what had brought them to Mulgore. Leyla learned that many warriors were quite willing to share themselves with a complete stranger, and not always just for the sake of making conversation. For some, it gave them a sort of alleviation, much like it would for the night elf to express a worry to Amaru or Cara. For others, reliving their moments of glory or happiness was a welcome escape from the reality of going to battle for what could be the last time. Whatever their reasons, Leyla was happy to lend an ear and indulge them for a while.

Of course, Taye did not visit the tent and the night elf felt a not so small pang of disappointment, though she knew there was no way he would still be there. She wondered how far he had traveled by now, whether he had rode out of the valley by mount or taken a wind rider in Thunder Bluff. As hard as she tried to devote her complete attention to the patrons that entered the tent and spoke to her, Leyla found her thoughts frequently wandering to the Blood Knight. Several times her hand strayed to the ring around her neck, now worn on the same thin gold necklace as the Red Rose pendant, and she fingered it unconsciously while in conversation with other courtesans and patrons or while she was idle, thoughtfully staring into space.

As the soldiers began to gather around the central platform for the feast, those that were patrons to the Red Thorn's tent chose their companions for the night and the courtesans trickled out steadily with them. Though the idea of attending a Horde feast was exciting, and she did get quite a few offers from hopeful men wanting to take the beautiful night elf as an escort, Leyla was hesitant to accept any. She didn't know what a potential patron may expect of her _after_ the dinner, but the Red Thorn knew she wasn't keen on the idea of bedding someone the night after she had been with Taye. It wasn't that she was longing for him—that badly, at least—but Leyla still didn't feel comfortable with the possibility. So, the courtesan politely declined what offers she received and when the tent was mostly empty, the majority of the courtesans having left with their patrons, the few girls who had opted out of having company for the night were escorted back up to Thunder Bluff by the goblin bruisers.

Madame Bella had food brought up to Dyani's home and the courtesans ate a hearty meal of bread, roasted meat and vegetables, and mead. Leyla and one of the draenei girls she was somewhat acquainted with, named Vaali, chatted about King Varian Wrynn's homecoming ball and gossiped about the rumors that preceded it while eating. The courtesans of the Alliance would be taking a portal to Stormwind the next afternoon while those of the Horde remaining in Thunder Bluff would be working and entertaining at the Darkmoon Faire. Leyla had heard of Silas Darkmoon's infamous traveling carnival of weird and wondrous delights and she was briefly torn between remaining in Mulgore or going to Stormwind. Yet there was no way Leyla was going to pass up a chance to go to the city that was the initial goal of her travels. Not to mention, she doubted there would be many opportunities to go to a ball where she would be surrounded by all sorts of nobility of the Alliance kingdoms, including the king of Stormwind.

After dinner was over, Leyla got the urge to take a walk around the rises of Thunder Bluff, having only seen a little bit of the city since she had been there. So when Vaali excused herself to go chat with another courtesan, Leyla slipped on her shoes and told Bauhzer that she was going wandering. Being that most of the denizens of Thunder Bluff were below in the valley at the celebration, there was no need for Leyla to be accompanied by an escort. Bauzher told her to return soon and be careful; Leyla agreed and left the lodge.

She had no goal in mind during her languid perusing of the bluffs, her feet taking her in whichever direction seemed appropriate. It was fairly late in the evening and, while the boisterous noise of the celebration was a barely muffled echo, the pathways and rope bridges of Thunder Bluff were fairly quiet. Leyla spent most of her time on the Central Rise, exploring the rest of the lowest level of the bluff where the residences and inn were located, then made her way to the middle rise to peruse the merchant and tradesmen shops that were still open for business. She bought a beautiful woven skirt decorated with beads and tauren symbols as well as a pair of wooden bangles from a vendor, then made her way to the highest level of the rise. A pair of sentries told her that the High Rise was limited to only those that met with the tauren chieftain Carne Bloodhoof, so Leyla turned around and instead made her way across a rope bridge to Elder Rise. She spent more time there than she had planned—having been mistaken for a druid by two tauren of the Cenarion Circle, who she chatted with amiably for a while—and soon a growing weariness and her aching feet encouraged her to return back to the Central Rise.

Leyla wasn't quite ready to go back to Dyani's home and sleep, however, despite the late hour. Earlier, she had seen a row of carved log benches erected at the edge of the rise behind the inn that offered a fantastic view of the bluffs. It was the perfect place to sit and think quietly, so the night elf strode across the central area of the Low Rise to the inn.

There was a group of trolls crowded around the small pond that was the center focus of the Low Rise. Having seen them earlier at the celebration, Leyla recognized the tall, statuesque golden-tan figures of the Zandalari trolls. She watched them curiously for a moment, her feet slowing so she could observe a group of males playing some sort of game that involved tossing a small woven ball between each other with only their feet. A few females were sprawled out on the grass, drinking and speaking jovially in their slightly guttural, but fluidic tongue. Leyla recognized Pallu and another troll Red Thorn she did not recognize among them, looking quite at ease among the Zandalari. When Pallu's eyes flicked up to meet Leyla's stare, she grinned at her and gave a small wave. Leyla smiled faintly back and waved as well.

The night elf had only been sitting on the log perch at the inn for a few minutes before the crunch of grass underfoot called her attention behind her. "Hey der," Pallu greeted her with an easy grin and a wave. "Mind if I sit wit'cha?"

Blinking curiously for a moment, Leyla smiled faintly and shook her head. "No, not at all," she replied, watching as the troll moved around one of the wooden posts to sit upon it.

"Ah, s'nice tah have a night of jus' relaxin', eh?" she sighed, smiling around her short tusks as she rummaged through the pockets of her long beaded kilt. Her fingers retrieved a hand rolled cigarette which she put to her plump lips. With a snap of her fingers, a small flame sprang to life from their tips and she held it to the end of the paper joint. Her orange eyes flicked over to Leyla, who was still staring at her. She pointed to the joint dangling from her mouth. "Ya smoke?"

"Er, no thank you," Leyla replied with a small shake of her head, to which Pallu just shrugged and took a long indulgent drag before exhaling a graceful stream of smoke into the air.

It occurred to Leyla that she had never really spoken to Pallu, beyond brief words that weren't really exchanged between them, even though the troll was one of the first Red Thorns she had met on the ship. In fact, Leyla had never conversed with any of the troll courtesans at all, though there were quite a few. Yet as she spent more time around them, like the girls of other races she hadn't been exposed to previously, Leyla was becoming aware of what marked them as beauties among their people.

Pallu was definitely the most attractive of them. It fascinated Leyla that trolls—at least the ones she had met—were colored not by the pigment of their skin, but a layer of short fleecy fur that covered their bodies. Pallu's was a pretty sea foam blue, which contrasted nicely with her bright fuchsia hair worn long and partially braided down her back. She wasn't as busty as the other girls, but she was undoubtedly curvy and feminine, her body having a slim, tall build to it that seemed common among most troll females. Leyla could tell why Pallu, like her friend Shri, was so popular among their patrons. She was surprised that she wasn't in the valley with the other courtesans at the feast.

The troll's warm, sunrise orange eyes flicked over to Leyla and she turned her head slightly. "Seein' somethin' ya like?" she asked with a cheeky grin.

Flushing in embarrassment, Leyla turned her head back toward the panoramic view of the distant Red Rocks. "Er, no, I mean, well…" she stammered before laughing nervously. "I just realized we haven't spoken before. Er, besides that little exchange yesterday in the tents. Which, by the way…I'm really sorry about."

Pivoting on her seat to look at her, Pallu quirked a brow. "Eh? In da tent?" she repeated with furrowed brows, which soon rose as she smacked her lips. "Oh! Dat! Psh!" She accompanied the last sound with a wave of her hand. "Ah, nevah mind dat, No worries, love. Pallu ain' sweatin' it. S'arie."

Leyla was relieved that Pallu hadn't taken her rather narrow-minded and poorly voiced opinion about the conflict in Ashenvale to heart. All the same, she was ashamed of how she had spoken about something that she really had no knowledge of, earning the disapproving glares of Pallu, Shri, and other courtesans of the Horde.

"Well, I am still regretful for what I said and…you were completely right," Leyla continued. "I haven't even been to Ashenvale, let alone know what's really going on there. Of course, I have my biases as a night elf, but they have no foundation and I shouldn't have said what I did." She shook her head and smiled ruefully. "I'm not at all worldly nor have I ever seen a battle myself. I'm…pretty naïve about such things. About a lot of things."

Regarding her quietly for a moment, Pallu grunted softly. "Dat be a big t'ing tah admit," the troll said with a slow nod. She took another toke of her joint and blew the smoke out before speaking again. Her lips curved into a grin that was a little sly. " 'Specially to a memba of da Horde. What made ya ret'ink whatcha believed befo'?"

The violet blush in Leyla's cheeks deepened and she couldn't help but reach up to finger the ring hanging from her neck. "I've…been thinking about a lot of things since I joined the Red Thorns," she replied. "I had never been outside of Teldrassil let alone encountered members of the Horde or spoken to them. I didn't and still don't really know a lot about what's going on between the factions or with the Burning Legion and the Scourge beyond the one-sided hearsay I overhear from my parents or in passing from members of the Alliance."

She shook her head with a small snort. "I used to get so offended when people spoke of night elves being self-centered and naïve in regard to the goings on of the world, but…I can see that it's partially true. We're so isolated in Teldrassil and that sort of prejudiced thinking is prevalent among us. My parents, the elders…I can see now how they all cast aside what's happening to other races, even those of the Horde, and focus only on our own plight. And for someone like me, who barely left Darnassus before I went to Darkshore, it's easy to get brainwashed and let all of that get engrained into your convictions. I was so…stupid to just accept it all without questioning anything or finding out for myself." Leyla sighed and looked down at her feet. "And I thought that I could survive on my own with those sort of perceptions. But being a Red Thorn and having gone through the things I have, I see that's not so."

Pallu remained silent, her lips loosely pursed around her joint, staring at the night elf that still had her gaze averted to the ground. She plucked the cigarette from her mouth and blew out the smoke. "Ya ain' stupid, Leyla," Pallu said with a soft smile and a shake of her head. "Ya jus'…inexperienced. We all are at one poin' in our lives. Ain' like me or any of da odda Red Thorns came intah da Cartel wit educated, enlightened ideas 'bout da state of da world and all dat shit."

She waved a hand and rolled her eyes. "And believe me, you night elves ain' da only race dat been focused on dey'selves and der woes. We trolls were like dat too. Da orcs, da humans, da blood elves—it jus' be da way t'ings are when a race ain' got nothin' but deyselves and dey problems. But now, wit da way t'ings are concerin' da Legion and da Scourge and all dat, it be less 'bout a singular 'us' and mo' about collective 'we', if dat make sense."

Pallu shrugged. "All da races gonna hafta come out of dat way of t'inkin' soon if we all wanna keep livin' in dis world. You can' do nothin' 'bout what'cha leadahs and parents t'ink. Dey probably set in dey ways. But, like you, da mo' individuals change der minds, da greatah da numba of us who don' buy into all dat bigoted kodo shit will be." She winked at the elf and put her joint back to her lips. "So pat'chaself on da back fo' doin' somethin' dat gonna hopefully help change da world one day."

Leyla stared back at Pallu, as affected by her warm eyes and soft grin as she was her encouraging and wise words. A smile spread to her lips as she nodded, then chuckled as she did just what Pallu said and patted her shoulder.

The troll laughed, the sound light and amused. "I know we don' know each odda well, but I can tell ya've come a long way, Leyla," Pallu said, sweeping back a lock of her braided red-violet hair. She chuckled again and shook her head. "And Rinji was worried 'bout'cha."

Pallu's casual use of the name made Leyla blink at her in surprise, her mouth gaping. "Wait…Rinji?" she repeated, long brows furrowed. She remembered that Pallu had been around the mage at the Crimson Garden Party along with Shri, but she didn't think that she knew him any more than she did any other patron they had entertained. "You know him?"

Pallu snorted and nodded, exhaling the earthy ganja smoke of her joint. "Yeah, mon, 'course I do." When Leyla's confused, astonished look remained on her face, the troll arched a brow of her own. "Wait…he didn' tell ya?"

Leyla's forehead wrinkled further. "Didn't tell me…what?"

The troll stared at her for a moment before suddenly snorting and chuckling, shaking her head. "I ain' even dat surprised," she snickered. "Dat mon be as tricky as Damballa, I swear." Smirking at Leyla, she quirked a brow. "So ya ain' got a clue, do ya?"

Staring back at the other courtesan, Leyla shook her head, feeling quite foolish if she was missing something obvious. Apparently she was, as Pallu only laughed again, loose strands of her curly fuchsia hair falling between her orange eyes. Luckily, however, it was this that made the realization dawn on Leyla. Her eyes. Her hair. Her fur. Even her playful grin. They were just like—

"Rinji is your brother!" the night elf exclaimed with a gasp.

Clearly amused by Leyla's dawning, Pallu chortled as she nodded. "Twin bruddah, actually," she said when her giggling subsided enough to speak. "I t'ought he had told ya, but apparently not. Yeah, dat knuckleheaded mon be mah blood. Mos' of da girls actually know him well, since he tries to come see me at any of da events he can. Well, see me and flirt wit all da otha Thorns. We bot' got a weakness fo' cute girls." She winked and hooded her eyes at the night elf.

Leyla was too astonished to be coy about the flirtatious words. It wasn't unbelievable that Rinji would be Pallu's sibling, but being that Rinji hadn't said anything about it during the Crimson Garden Party, it came as a complete surprise. A surprise that was now raising several questions. "Wait…you said he was worried about me?" she asked.

"Well, of course, considerin' what happened to you wit dat paladin!" Pallu scoffed with a wave. "He knows der hadn' been a night elf among us fo' a while, so when he saw ya in dat dress shop in Booty Bay, he asked 'bout ya. I tol' him ya was new and a leetl wet behind da ears." She smirked, leaning back with one hand braced on the wooden log she sat on. "Raezel said tah keep an eye on ya dat night, and he was insistent on helpin'. Good t'ing, too. I nevah saw ya go out da tavern wit dat paladin, but he did."

It was flabbergasting, the fact that Rinji stumbling upon her and Phaen at the dock wasn't just good fortune after all. But it made sense now and Leyla snorted, grinning as she flushed and shook her head. "Taking a piss on a naval ship, my ass…" she muttered before laughing. Looking at Pallu, she smiled a bit softer. "Thanks. For looking out for me. I'm grateful to the both of you. He saved me from…what could have been something awful."

Pallu smiled around her joint and nodded. "No problem, love," the troll replied. "He'll be upset dat he weren't dere to protect ya when he hears 'bout what happened wit dem dwarves. Rinji really was charmed wit'cha, especially when he heard ya play ya harp da night befo' da party. He tol' me dat if I tried tah put da moves on ya befo' he was able to see ya again, we was gonna have words. And wit us, words usually means a fiyahball fight." Shrugging, the troll waggled her brows in a way that was completely reminiscent of her brother. "He say I already got one elfie. I don' need two."

Leyla blushed darker at the suggestion Pallu or her brother would actually pursue her romantically, but the courtesan's words brought forward another somewhat obvious fact that Leyla had completely missed. "So…you and Shri are together," she said, knowing that it was true even before Pallu nodded. It was now evident they were, as much time as the pair spent together, though Leyla had thought them to be no more than close friends.

"Yeah, she be mah mate," Pallu confirmed, stubbing out the roach of her joint before putting it in her pocket. "We been togedda fo'…oh, Loa…a long time now. Well, fo' me anyway, iono how long 'long' is to an elfie. We met in Silvahmoon, when me and Rinji was der as ambassadors of da Darkspear mages dat were trained aftah Hyjal. But fightin' in wars and bein' a mercenary wasn' fo' eiddah of us, so we ended up travelin' togedda and eventually met Madame Bella in Orgrimmah. She asked us to be courtesans and we figga'd why not?" She shrugged. "And dat was almos' 4 years ago so, yeah, it's been a while."

Gawking at the troll, Leyla blinked, surprised at this new information about the blood elf. She had never really given much thought to who Shri could be beyond the cold, shrewd woman that she portrayed herself as; it surprised her that she and Pallu, who seemed amiable and out-going, could be friends let alone lovers. As much as she disliked Shri, Leyla's interest increased.

"Is it…hard being, ah, mates and courtesans?" Leyla asked, unable to help but ask. "I mean, you sleep with other people, don't you? Shri seems, no offense, like the jealous type."

Pallu only laughed heartily at Leyla's words. "Ah, yeah, dat elfie be as green-eyed as she look," the troll replied with a fond smirk. "Not in regard to males, really. She know dat mah preferences be wit females, so ain' no mon gonna lead mah eye from her. But, when it comes to da girls, Pallu got a weakness fo' pretty ones. Especially elfies."

The troll once again winked at Leyla and the night elf blushed, but she did not look away as her brows arched higher. "So that's why she doesn't like me?" Leyla ventured a guess.

"Mo' or less," Pallu replied with a shrug. "I mean, besides da fact dat you night elfies and blood elfies got bad blood between ya anyway, she got all hot unda da collah when I called ya cute dat firs' day ya was on da ship."

The mage paused, looking thoughtfully into the night sky that was speckled with stars. "Well, I guess dat and Shri was close to da night elfie dat was one of da firs' Thorns," she continued. "She hated her too, when dey firs' met, but dat elfie was one of da sweetest elfies dat we had evah met. No sorta hatred fo' or bias towards da Horde at all and jus' a real nice lady. Like Raezel. It was her dat taught Shri how tah sing and was sort of her mentor. Shri had a hard life aftah what happened to her people in Silvahmoon and I t'ink dat elfie helped her heal on da inside." The mage smiled softly. "I knew Shri was fallin' fo' her too and da fact dat Aetheras saw her as nothin' mo' dan a friend kinda hurt her. Den, she jus' up and left da Thorns one day and Shri was heartsick."

Pursing her lips slightly, Leyla pondered over what Pallu told her, thinking of the first instance she had spoken with Madame Bella. The goblin had briefly mentioned that only a few night elves had ever been Red Thorns and there had been a priestess among them at one point. Aetheras, Pallu had called her. No one else had mentioned the name before, but Leyla guessed it was the same elf.

"So why hate me then?" she asked with a shake of her head. "I mean, if that night elf was so nice to her, why does she seem to have such a vendetta against me?"

"She don' hate ya, Leyla," Pallu said with a shake of her head and a smack of her lips. They curved into a smirk. "Dislike ya immensely, probably, but not hate ya. And to be hones', it baffles me too. I tried to ask her once but she jus' got huffy and said nothin' of it."

The troll cocked her head thoughtfully. "I guess, mebbe, she was hopin' you would be like Aetheras. She was soft spoken and lady like, but dat elfie was confident, out-going and not afraid of anythin' or anyone. She could make da meanes' of mons blush and get flusta'd. Shri idolized her. So, I suppose when you came along all coy and inexperienced, yet everyone was fawnin' ovah ya—no offense—she got a leetl upset and jealous. It became even mo' obvious to her dat ya wasn' Aetheras." Pallu shrugged again. "Ain' no reason fo' her to treat ya da way she does, d'ough. But I tell ya one t'ing, she was blown away when ya stood up to her last night." Smirking, she winked at Leyla. "Which ya was right to do."

Blushing, Leyla dipped her head and couldn't help but grin proudly. "Well, I can't apologize for not being who she wants me to be and I just didn't want her pushing me around any longer," she replied. "But, I suppose…I understand now. I don't really want her to hate me and, as odd as it sounds, I hope that we can at least get along if not eventually be friends."

Pallu smiled and nodded, brushing a lock of her hair back. "Eventually, mebbe ya can. I can tell ya, she won' be so quick ta pick at'cha now dat she know ya ain' gonna take her shit anymo'. She'll respect ya, I guarantee dat, and at leas' you two can be cordial to each oddah. I'll try and talk some sense in to her again, but fo' now I guess it be bes' fo' you two to stay out of each odda's way. Which won' be hard, since you goin' off to Stormwind tomorrow."

The mage stood and, taking a languid full body stretch, yawned loudly. "And we gotta be helpin' wit dat fair tomorrow," she grunted, arching her back. "So I bettah get some sleep." Looking over at Leyla, Pallu put her hands to her hips and smirked. "You gonna miss Rinji comin' by. Wan' me to tell him anythin'?"

A soft flush coming to her ice blue cheeks, Leyla couldn't help but grin and glance away to the distant mountains that surrounded the valley. "Tell him…I said that I'm taking his advice and trying to stay away from dogs," she said with a chuckle. Her eyes flicked back to Pallu and met her sunrise orange stare. "And that I'm doing just fine without my troll in shining armor."

Chuckling with a jovial gleam in her eye, Pallu nodded. "Will do. You get some sleep now, yeah? Gotta be all refreshed fo' ya journey tomorrow." As she passed by Leyla, Pallu thumbed one of Leyla's long ears affectionately. "You stay outta trouble in Stormwind, pretty elfie. See ya soon."

Leyla looked up at Pallu and flushed a little from the troll's sultry stare, but she met the gaze with a hooded, coquettish one of her own and smiled. "See you, Pallu," she replied in a purr. "You, Shri, and Rinji stay out of trouble."

The troll grinned wider, flashing her sharp white teeth between her painted lips. "Can't assure ya dat, love!" she laughed and winked at Leyla once more before sauntering off toward the bridge of the rise.

Leyla watched her go, shaking her head and sighing as she touched her hot cheek. With a small chuckle, the night elf reclined slightly against the post she sat on, smirking up at the expanse of midnight blue night above.

* * *

Traveling by portal the second time around was much easier than it had been the first. Leyla managed to remain upright—thought she still clung to Cara like a frightened cat—and was still standing when the arcane magic Pallu had conjured transported the five Red Thorns of the Alliance to the Wizard Sanctum in Stormwind. Similar to when they had taken a portal from Ironforge, there was a sole wizard there to meet them, a gnome who looked as shady as the previous one. He ushered the Thorns swiftly out of the basement of the tall tower, leading them up a spiraling staircase into the Mage Quarter before he hobbled away with his sack of gold.

Her glowing eyes wide and eagerly drinking in the new surroundings, Leyla held her breath as she admired the stunning architecture and neatly pruned gardens of the Mage Quarter. Though they had left Thunder Bluff at noon, the hour was much later in the evening in Stormwind. Cast in the darkness of night, the blue roofs and white stone walls were draped in calm, cool shadows. The district that was the center of all magical study and research was nearly deserted, save for a few robed magi that passed in and out of coffee houses, libraries, and other establishments frequented by thinkers and practitioners of higher magic.

Yet the Mage Quarter was only a small piece of the splendor that was Stormwind City and Leyla did nothing more then gasp in delight and awe as Raezel led the Thorns through the canals into the Trade District. Darnassus, though it saw its share of all races of the Alliance, seemed quite homogenous compared to the melting pot that was Stormwind. Every race present seemed to exist in equal quantities, though, of course, there was noticeably more humans scattered throughout the thick throngs. Leyla pressed close to Cara behind Raezel, marveling at, for such a late hour, surprisingly bustling swarms of activity that created the energetic din of the Trade District.

"This place is amazing! It's even busier than the Tradesmen's Terrace in Darnassus!" the night elf exclaimed excitedly, watching a draenei vendor shout out bargained prices on cloth from Outland. "And it's almost as busy as Booty Bay!"

"Besides the neutral goblin ports and towns, Stormwind is one of the most important cities in terms of commerce," Raezel commented with a nod. "Traders, farmers, traveling merchants—all of those that are welcomed to do business in Alliance territory usually come through here, if not establish bases of operation. It's considered the commercial hub of the Alliance, and anyone who seeks to do well in commerce usually attempts to establish a name for themselves here." She smiled softly. "This is where the Red Thorns officially sowed its first seeds, as Bella likes to say."

Her eyes widening as they stared at Raezel, Leyla's lips quirked into a broad smile. "Really?"

Raezel nodded, returning Leyla's smile and gaze. "We recruited here first, Bella and I. The inn that we are going to, the Gilded Rose, was our base I suppose you could say. It holds…very special memories for those that are original Thorns."

Feeling quite excited about seeing the place that was like the birthplace of the Red Thorns, Leyla tried to imagine a younger Raezel that wasn't as confident and experienced as the woman she was now. The conversation she had with Cara concerning the eldest thorn came to Leyla's mind and her curiosities about Raezel's past only increased. Cara said that Raezel had a home in Stormwind. Was she born in the capital? Did her family still live there?

Leyla was so engrossed in her questions that she didn't even notice they were entering a large building with a wooden sign bearing a gold rose hanging on the front until they were passing across the threshold. The inside of the Gilded Rose was warm and inviting; the common room was filed with numerous travelers seated around a crackling hearth, talking and laughing jovially as they shared hot dinners and cold drinks. A pretty peach skinned woman with curly brown hair cropped around her ears was moving between the tables, gently touching the shoulders of patrons and greeting them. At the sound of the bell that rattled when the door was opened, her brown eyes flicked up to the crowd of courtesans and she gasped in delight.

"Raezel!" the woman exclaimed, sweeping forward to embrace the other. "How are you? I was beginning to wonder when you would show!"

"Allison, it's good to see you as always," Raezel replied just as congenially, returning the woman's embrace before holding her at arm's length. "I am sorry we've come at such an hour. We left a little late from Mulgore."

"Oh, it's quite alright!" the innkeeper named Allison chuckled with a wave of her hand. "You know this place is always busiest at night anyhow. Cara! Good to see you!"

Cara and Allison exchanged an embrace before the innkeeper greeted the other girls that were obviously familiar with her. With a hand on her arm, Raezel gestured to the night elf that Allison did not know. "Allison, this is Leyla Jadefern, our newest Thorn. Leyla, this is Allison Willowcreek, innkeeper of the Gilded Rose and one of our older Thorns. She was among the first that Bella and I worked with."

Scoffing, Allison shot Raezel a playful glare. "I prefer to be called retired, Rae. You make me sound like an elderly woman," she laughed affably. Smiling brightly at Leyla, the woman reached forward to grasp her hands. "Lovely to meet you, Leyla, and so wonderful to see a night elf among the Thorns again."

Leyla's cheeks blushed softly and she nodded with a small curtsy, feeling the need to be respectful to a former courtesan who probably was just as experienced as Raezel. "Nice to meet you as well, Allison," she replied.

"Have the girls been behaving themselves?" Raezel asked with a grin.

"Oh but of course!" Allison chuckled with toss of her hand. "And, as expected, they've brought in more business for me! That new inn around the corner had been stealing patrons! But with pretty girls coming in and out of my door, I find that my coffer is a bit heavier than usual!"

Laughing along with Allison and the other Thorns, Raezel smirked. "Well then I am glad that we could repay your generous hospitality back in some way."

"Oh, anything for my sister Thorns, as always!" The innkeeper gestured up the stairs. "Your rooms are all ready. And I've still got some stew in the pot if you are hungry."

"I think I'm going to take Leyla out to dinner tonight so she can see a bit of the city," Cara said, linking arms with her night elf friend. "Do you know where Amaru, Van, and Issha are?"

"Shopping for dresses for the ball, I believe," Allison replied. With a hand pressed to her cheek, she gave a dramatic despondent sigh. "How I envy you girls. Were I a courtesan still and didn't have this inn to run, I could go with you. Oh well. I'll just have to enjoy the commoner celebrations in honor of the return of his _real_ Royal Highness, King Varian Wrynn."

With a conspiring smirk and a lowering of her voice, Cara leaned in closer to Allison. "Speaking of which, you are going to _have_ to tell us all about that," she murmured with a scandalized narrowing of her eyes. "I mean, is it true that Prestor woman was controlling Lord Fordragon and was actually a—"

"Ah, ah, ah, such juicy gossip is best served over hot tea and strawberry cake," Allison giggled with a wag of her finger. "Which we can do tomorrow afternoon after you girls have settled in and had some time to rest. You can tell me all about Thunder Bluff as well."

Huffing, Cara folded her arms. "Well, I guess we can hold off for now," she sighed with a grin. Looking at Leyla, the woman grabbed her arm. "C'mon, Leyla. Let's put our belongings in the bedroom and find Amaru and the twins. They're probably in Old Town at the SI:7 headquarters."

"You girls be careful," Raezel said with matronly concern knitting her eyebrows. "That place is nowhere to be wandering at night."

Leyla tensed a little, having heard rumors about the problems with crime in some areas of Stormwind, but Cara only grinned reassuringly. "Oh, we'll be fine with two rogues escorting us!" she said with a dismissive wave. "We'll be back in a couple of hours. Promise!"

Raezel eyed the younger woman with an arched brow, then eventually sighed and shrugged. "Stay out of trouble," she said with a soft smile. Her eyes flicked to Leyla. "Especially you."

Grinning, Leyla gave a cheeky wink. "Don't I always?"

The older Thorn merely snorted and rolled her eyes as Cara and Leyla excitedly walked through the common room of the inn and up the stairs to the bedrooms. After refreshing themselves and claiming their beds for the duration of their stay, they went out of the inn and into the streets of Stormwind that were brightly illuminated with street lamps and still occupied by travelers and villagers wandering about. They hadn't even taken a few dozen steps toward the canal pathways that would lead them to Old Town when they nearly ran right into Van and Issha, coming the opposite direction from the upper streets of the Trade District.

"Cara! Leyla! We were hoping you all had made it here by now!" the blue haired twin piped, eagerly joining their friends with her sister at the mouth of the canal tunnel. "Did you just get here?"

"Not even half an hour ago," Cara replied. "Where is Amaru?"

"Still in Ironforge with Norfil," Van replied in a sing-song voice, rakishly waggling her thin brows. "She'll be coming back with him and his father on the day of the ball."

"Which we have amazing dresses for, by the way," Issha continued with a bob of her head, her pigtails swaying. Narrowing her large eyes, she grinned broadly at Leyla. "But we can show them off later on. We want to hear details about Thunder Bluff first."

Van gasped and giggled with a giddy bounce. "Oooooh, yes! So how did it go?" she asked eagerly, inching closer to the night elf. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Did you meet someone?" her sister queried with just as much avid interest.

"What race was he? Was he cute?"

"Was he good in—"

"By the goddess, will you both stop it?!" Leyla laughed with a shake of her head, backing away with her hands raised. Her cheeks and ears were flushed with heat. "You are acting just like Cara was. I told her I would tell you all when we were together again, but can we find this tavern first? I was promised dinner and I am famished."

"Oh yes, going to our favorite haunt, are we?" Issha asked with a grin. "Well, count us in then! Besides, a good, juicy story told with no sparing of details, no matter how sexy they are, is always better when you've had a few drinks in ya!"

Snorting at Van's not-so-subtle suggestion, Leyla laughed. "I agree," she replied, lips smirking as her eyes lowered slightly and her cheeks turned redder. "I don't think you all will be getting very many details unless I am a bit inebriated anyway."

"Then what are we waiting for!?" Cara exclaimed, linking arms with Leyla. "You've remained mum about what happened for too long! We want to know all about our baby Thorn's first time!"

Leyla groaned at the mischievous cackles of the twins and shot a playful glare at Cara, who only smirked back and waggled her thin red-brown brows. Snickering and once again unable to help but chuckle, the night elf made a dismissive gesture. "Oh, fine!" she huffed, trying her best to look annoyed, yet failing horribly. She grinned wider as they began to walk, fiddling with her necklace. "I suppose I need to preface what happened before first. It was when most of the other courtesans had already chosen patrons for the night and the tent was nearly empty. Shri, being her usual charming self, decided to come over and tease me about not having a patron…"

* * *

The few leisure days the Red Thorns had before the homecoming ball of the newly "re-returned", as Allison had phrased it, King Varian Wrynn were some of the most exciting Leyla had ever experienced in her life. Stormwind had been the reason she had found herself running across that swamp in the Wetlands. Had she not found the Red Thorns, survived the murloc attack, and experienced a more perilous—as if being kidnapped by dwarves was not perilous enough, she mused to herself—journey to the Eastern Kingdoms, it still would have been worth it.

Cara and the twins were intent on Leyla seeing every inch of Stormwind she could during their stay, so the first couple of days were spent perusing the city with the human and the gnomes as her guide. The capital was even larger than Leyla had imagined and not even two days was sufficient time to see everything. The third day was occupied by a "mini-adventure", as Cara called it, when the four women took a horse drawn buggy from the city to the village called Goldshire. Leyla found the small human community charmingly quiet and quaint. She met Cara's father and siblings, who were all very kind and hospitable, and Cara gave her friends a tour around the village that ended with a hearty meal along with jovial singing and dancing at the Lion's Pride Inn. Leyla enjoyed the quiet shire village as much as she did the sprawling, boisterous capital city.

The day before the ball came quickly, and that morning Leyla awoke early, too excited about the prospect of exploring yet another new portion of Stormwind to stay in bed and wait for the other girls to awaken. The night elf dressed in a comfortable long skirt and blouse, went downstairs for a quick breakfast provided by the sweet, talkative Allison, and then strode out of the door of the Gilded Rose. Waking up in the human capital was vastly different from waking up in her home. The weather was pleasantly warm instead of the slightly chilly-mild temperature of Darnassus. And while the Kaldorei inhabitants of their capital city felt that proper propriety called for being respectfully quiet and demure at all times, there was always a lively energy among the residents of Stormwind.

Leyla had decided that she would take the time to thoroughly peruse Cathedral Square, which she had only seen in passing on the tour Cara and the twins had given her the first morning of their stay. A flutter of her eyelashes and a soft, charming smile was all it took for her to procure a quickly drawn map from a guard as well as a few suggestions on points of interest. The flushed sentry also offered the Red Thorn a private tour guide, but Leyla sweetly declined. Seeing Stormwind with her friends had been fun, but getting to explore the vast capital on her own excited her.

Stories told by her mother of Stormwind's "different, but charmingly beautiful" cathedrals and churches had been what first lit the flame of burning desire inside Leyla to see the human capital. She certainly wasn't disappointed. Upon entering the pristine, sparkling Cathedral Square, her breath was stolen away by the sight of the grand, astonishing architecture, exquisite stained glass windows, and immaculate, colorless stone streets and buildings. The atmosphere of the square was reassuringly soothing, and Leyla could not help but flush and tear up slightly, overwhelmed by its beauty. Despite the fact that it was completely paved in stone, like the rest of the city, and was a far cry from the verdant flora-dominated land of Teldrassil, she could see why her mother had loved this part of the city.

The priestess had also spoke affectionately of an area called the Park that was not too far from Cathedral Square, a landscaped and lush quarter that was inhabited mostly by the night elf population of Stormwind. Leyla, admittedly, missed being around her own kind and was curious to see a part of the human-dominated capital that had a bit of a Kaldorei influence.

As the courtesan was descending the stairs of a small chapel, heading toward the Park to explore it, she spied across the square a trio of night elves striding out of the vine covered archway that marked the entrance to the Kaldorei district. Even from a distance, Leyla could tell they were druids. Their earth colored sweeping robes and tunics, leaf covered pauldrons, and tall, gnarled staffs made that evident. Not to mention one of the three males had impressively large antlers that swept out from his head.

A pang of homesickness and guilt stung at Leyla and she sighed forlornly. It had been more than a month, nearly two, since she had left Darnassus. Having had no contact with her parents, she couldn't help but wonder what they thought had befallen their young daughter. Had they been worried enough to send someone after her? She could imagine her father, as overprotective and unreasonably worrisome as he tended to be, calling for a whole party of druids to search for her. As angry as she had been with her parents when she fled Darnassus, Leyla did not want them thinking that some sort of misfortune had befallen her. Perhaps she should send them a letter, so they would at least know she was still alive…

Leyla was snapped out of her thoughts when the antlered druid turned slightly, gesturing to one of the chapels and speaking to his companions. Had it not been for the fact that, from a distance, he looked familiar to her, Leyla would have never given him a second glance. Even despite the fact he had long, thick cerulean hair did not rouse any sort of familiarity. The color was common among night elves and he was certainly not the only druid with long, deep blue hair. Yet, to Leyla, he was the only light indigo skinned druid with a masculine, yet kind face defined by sharp cheekbones, a strong jaw, heavy chin, and intense golden-yellow eyes. His ears were tattered on the ends, but she had always found such flaws a testament to his strength and accomplishments as a powerful druid. Like the scars that marred his lower back from when he was attacked by furbolgs. Or the long healed burn mark on his left side—which she could see barely peaking above the belt of his long kilt—he received from a fel fire bolt on Hyjal. Even from a distance, she was certain she knew him and before she could stop herself, Leyla was shouting his name to make sure.

"Azurian!"

The druid lifted his head to her shout and the courtesan's heart leapt in her chest. It _was_ him. She paused and waited for a second, just to make sure he had indeed reacted to the name and not just the shout. When his glowing eyes remained on her and he took tentative steps in her direction, Leyla's own feet began to move, carrying her quickly over the cobblestone covered plaza. "Azurian!"

"Leyla?" the druid called across the square, still moving slowly, as if uncertain, in the other night elf's direction. Yet as Leyla trotted, nearly running, and finally came close enough to see his handsome face in full detail, he grinned just as broadly as she did and jogged faster. "Leyla!"

Laughing elatedly, Leyla continued to rush to the druid until he met her half way across the plaza. They both slowed, halting with just a small distance between each other, both smiling in incredulous surprise silently before they both chuckled. "_By the goddess, it is you!_" the druid exclaimed in their native tongue, reaching forward to hug her tightly. "_Leyla what…I…I can't believe you are here_!"

Tears of joy stung at the glowing silver eyes of the night elf that melted into the powerful embrace of the tall, handsome druid as she continued to chuckle. "_It's so good to see you, Azurian_," she said earnestly with a fond smile after they squeezed one another, then parted slightly to meet gazes again. "_It's been much too long! I would have never expected to see you here in Stormwind!_"

"_I should say the same for you_!" he replied with an amused snort, smirking. "_Ah, now Alaric will be upset that he did not come along._"

Disappointment weighed down on Leyla's delight and it showed in the slight fall of her expression. "_He's…not here_?"

Azurian's smile turned sympathetic and the brush of his knuckles against her cheek was soothing. Leyla shuddered at the familiar tender gesture, leaning into his palm when he cupped it. "_I'm afraid not_," he replied, his calloused palm and fingers smoothing hair from her jaw. "_He is still in Zangarmarsh at the Cenarion Refuge. Our work there as of late has kept us quite busy. The only reason I am here is to act as a representative in Lady Windsinger's place._" He smiled wryly. "T_he Cenarion Expedition wishes to gain support and aid from Stormwind now that the true king has returned. This, of course, requires political propriety. I will be attending the ball and meeting with King Wrynn and other representatives of factions battling the Burning Legion in Outland to offer a report on our work._"

There was very little Leyla was familiar with in regard to recent events in Outland, but, from letters written to her by Alaric Jadefern, her older brother, she did know that he and his childhood friend Azurian had been stationed in a place called Zangarmarsh for a few years now. The Cenarion Circle's expedition had called many druids away to the tainted world of Outland for purposes of researching the fel curse that had plagued its regions and determine how to salvage the suffering spirits of nature.

Yet it was impossible for Leyla to wonder what Alaric and Azurian had been doing in a dangerous world far across the stars when the druid revealed his reason for being in Stormwind. Her eyes widening and her heart resuming its wild thump, this time out of nervousness, Leyla swallowed. She became painfully aware of the weight of the Steamwheedle Cartel pendant and gold ring lying against her chest above the collar of her tunic. Her hand tightened slightly on Azurian's shoulder to prevent her from reaching to the necklace and tucking it inside her blouse. "_The ball…that is…quite an honor, Azurian_," she replied in as steady a voice with as much excitement as she could muster. "_How lucky for you!_"

The druid shrugged and smirked handsomely. "_I have no interest in human nobility and their extravagantly pretentious social events_," he chuckled. "_I do this for the Cenarion Circle and Lady Windsinger's interests._" His smile widened and his hands tightened on her waist. "_And what of you, Leyla? Don't tell me that you have resumed your studies as a priestess here in Stormwind's infamous Cathedral Square? I am surprised Elder Jadefern would let his beloved daughter stray so far from Darnassus and go out on her own without his watchful eye on her._"

The night elf's rose-tinted blue lips opened to speak, but nothing came out as they moved feebly. Leyla's mind was completely blank and she floundered desperately for something—anything—to say. Her pulse was fluttering so fast she could hear her blood rushing in her ears. She had thought about it, of course, what could potentially happen if she had to reveal her new profession to her family or a friend. But by the goddess, she never imagined she would ever have to tell _him_. "_I…I'm…I'm here to…_"

One of the younger druids Azurian had left behind shouted from across the square, waving to the male night elf that looked over his shoulder. "_Ah, sweet Cenarius, they are impatient_," he huffed with a slightly irritated scowl. Turning back to Leyla, he smiled again and caressed her cheek. "_I am sorry to have to rush away so quickly, but I was on my way to tend to some important matters._" His hands lowered to take hers in their gentle grip. "_Is there any way you can meet me in the Park after dusk? Perhaps for dinner? I would love to hear all about your travels to Stormwind and your studies here._"

Leyla's mind continued to be a frantic frozen thing in her head, yet somehow her lips managed a reply. "_Ah…yes that would be…lovely_," she said with a faint smile.

Smiling much more warmly, Azurian squeezed her hand gently and hooded his glowing eyes. A tremble rolled up Leyla's spine as the tall druid leaned forward and brushed his nose and lips affectionately against the violet bangs draped against her forehead. "_I have missed you so much, my beautiful Leyla_," he murmured softly before pressing his mouth to her ice blue skin. Leyla could not help but close her eyes and relish the warmth of his kiss and his comforting presence before Azurian drew back and smiled attractively at her. Managing a smile and a small wave, Leyla watched as the druid returned to his companions and strode out of Cathedral Square for the canal walkways.

For a long moment, the night elf just stood there, staring at the corner Azurian and the other druids had disappeared around. Briefly, she wondered if she was asleep and was simply dreaming that she had, in some grand coincidence, ran into the druid that she had not seen since he had departed Darnassus shortly after the battle at Mount Hyjal some several years ago. There was a balmy warmth lingering on her forehead and cheek and a residual pressure from his hands and arms around her middle, but Leyla pondered if that was all the effects of a very lucid dream.

A gentle cool wind rustled her skirts around her ankles and the press of the wooden bench was real and firm under her backside as she sank down on to it. Reaching up to the golden chain around her throat, Leyla gripped the trinkets there as, for the first time since she had seen Azurian, she took in and released a much needed breath.

"Elune, help me…" the courtesan murmured into the early morning silence of the cathedral's plaza, her fingers tightening around the Steamwheedle pendant and Taye's ring.

* * *

A/N: To all you Rinji fans, I hope you are somewhat assauged by this chapter. It felt good to write troll dialogue again and I enjoyed it immensely. This chapter brought forward a lot of "Easter Eggs" that I had sprinkled throughout previous chapters. Most of them were hinted at, others more subtlely than others, but I hope you were at least a little surprised by a few of them.

The Stormwind Ball Arc finally begins and we will be getting into some heavy plot makin' and character developin'. I know how you all love that. A note in regard to the timeline: If anyone is reading the Warcraft comic or at least knows what occurs during it, this chapter occurs shortly after King Varian Wrynn's (the REAL Varian) return to Stormwind. I don't want to say too much about it now because Chapter 20, the Lion's Ball, will explain further, but if you want to check out articles about it on the WoW website or the WoW wiki, feel free. You won't be spoiling anything. Anywho, thanks again for being patient. See you in Chapter 20!


	20. Chapter 20: The Night Elf's Lament

**EDIT: (6.22.10) This chapter has been edited to reflect details developed after its release to keep them consistent and accurate. Sorry for any confusion and thanks to Mousie for pointing them out!**

A/N: I live! It's been a while, hasn't it dear readers? I am so sorry for the hiatus. If you'll read my profile, you'll see that I've had a lot of recent changes (all good, I assure you) in my life that have kept me busy. But I've picked up my pen again, so to speak, and am eager about continuing Sirens of Azeroth and moving on soon to new projects. Thanks again for your patience!

* * *

Chapter 20: The Night Elf's Lament

Night spread over Stormwind City much too fast it seemed, and when it came Leyla did not return to Cathedral Square as she told Azurian she would. She felt a great amount of guilt with standing him up, a man whom she cared for very much and had not seen in years. Yet Azurian thought she was in Stormwind studying as a priestess, a notion so far from the truth that it made her ill to think of what he would say if he found that out. This nervous fear convinced Leyla to stay away from Cathedral Square and the Park for the rest of the day. She even secluded herself to her bedroom in the inn, paranoid that she could run into him somewhere in the city. It was where Raezel found her, sitting on her bed near the window with her large journal in her lap.

"Leyla, what are you doing up here alone?" she asked, closing the door behind her. "Everyone is downstairs at dinner. Aren't you hungry?"

Smiling faintly, Leyla shook her head and put her writing quill down on the bedside table. "Not particularly," the night elf replied. "I just, ah, wanted some time to myself."

Raezel's smile was wry as she moved to the foot of the bed to sit. "You wear your emotions on your sleeve, Leyla, and it's all too obvious something is bothering you," the woman said with a tilt of her head. "If you don't want to talk about it, then I will leave you be. But, if you do, I am here to listen and offer what advice I can."

Leyla nodded, nibbling the inside of her lip and casting her glowing eyes to the painted rose on her book's leather cover. Anxiety was continually building inside her; even though she had avoided Azurian that whole day, each hour that passed reminded her that the royal ball was drawing nearer. If she still wanted to attend—which she genuinely did—she would doubtfully be able to evade him. Leyla could not come up with another solution beyond staying in the inn while the other courtesans attended a rare and decadently extravagant event without her. Raezel had been a source of wise advice and council before. If there was anyone she could talk to, it was her.

"I saw someone today," Leyla finally said after a moment. "A druid from Daranssus that I was…am close to." She paused, sighing through her nose and looking up at Raezel. "He doesn't know, of course. About me being a courtesan."

Raezel's brows rose and she nodded. "Ah, I see," she replied. "And you didn't tell him." The night elf shook her head and the woman hummed softly. "Are you ashamed to do so?"

The question was not one she could answer quickly and the courtesan pursed her lips and furrowed her brow pensively. "Not…necessarily ashamed," Leyla answered after consideration. "Just…afraid, I suppose, of what he'll think. Of what he'll say. That _he'd _be ashamed of me." With a heavy sigh, Leyla shook her head. "Forgive me for being so cryptic. It doesn't help at all for you to understand the situation."

Sitting up and drawing her knees to her chest, Leyla draped her arms around her legs and leaned toward Raezel. "His name is Azurian. He's a childhood friend of my older brother and of mine as well. He and Alaric were always like siblings, but the two of us…" Her ice blue cheeks flushed and Leyla could not help a dreamy smile that was all too telling. "We had always been fond of each other. He was my first love and one who, as my father always said, would be a good match for an accomplished priestess of the Sisters of Elune."

Leyla snorted softly. "Of course, when it was evident I would not become that, my parents' opinion changed about our courtship."

"Did Azurian's?" Raezel asked, shifting to lie on her side.

The night elf shrugged weakly. "I like to think that it didn't, but it was hard to tell at times. We were already drifting apart as it was shortly before Hyjal. He excelled just as much at his studies as Alaric did, and with my father as their mentor and their skills celebrated among the Cenarion Circle, the two of them were quite well known and respected in Teldrassil. I, on the other hand, was floundering in my studies and, unfortunately, getting just as much notoriety for it. The daughter of Druid and High Priestess Jadefern, sister of the soon to be great Alaric Jadefern, a failure as a priestess. It was the topic of whispered gossip for a while, though I heard it quite loud _and_ often from my parents."

Leyla released another heavy breath and frowned. "Azurian and Alaric both tried to assure me that it was alright my calling was not as a priestess, but I could tell they were both disappointed that I had no true talents to pursue beyond my harp playing. It was that, I suppose, and all of the tension that came from the dissent of my parents and our peers that drove a wedge between Azurian and I. He and Alaric left Darnassus not even a few months after Hyjal and returned rarely, especially when they went to fight for the Cenarion Circle in Sithilus. They both wrote letters, but Azurian's began to get quite infrequent after a while. Then they just stopped. Even though we never officially ended our courtship, it felt like it was over long before he left."

While the night elf remained quiet and contemplative, eyes cast toward the bed, Raezel watched her with a slightly passive expression, though her eyes were sympathetic. "Do you still have feelings for him?"

Lifting her head and blinking at Raezel as if the question shocked her, Leyla's brows furrowed. "I'm…I'm not really sure," she murmured. "I suppose, in a way, I always will. He was my first and very kind to me. But I think I let the words of my parents diminish my feelings for him. I let them convince me that I wasn't worth his affections and that we would never be right for each other." She shook her head with an annoyed huff. "I realize how stupid it was to let my parents influence me in such a way, but our lives have still ultimately guided us to different places now." Her smile was wry and sad. "I can't imagine that even he would think a courtesan a sound choice for a druid's lover let alone wife."

Raezel was quiet again, lips pursed and a small hum rumbling in her throat as she rocked back slightly. "That is quite an unfortunate circumstance. One that I sympathize with. Well, at least in regard to disappointing your parents. Although my own experience was…quite different."

Eyes lifting, Leyla blinked at the other courtesan's faraway expression. She knew how secretive Raezel was about her past and remembered that Cara said the woman very seldom talked of it. Yet Raezel seemed to be offering a small glimpse into her life that Leyla was all too tantalized by to leave her words at that. "How so?" she asked, shifting to move closer to Raezel.

The woman's forest green gaze remained on the bedspread, eyes blinking slowly as she remained quiet briefly. "Both of my parents as well as my brother were paladins. The Goldsteele Family has produced clergy members and defenders of the Light for generations. My father and brother both were among the first paladins among the Knights of the Silver Hand."

"Were you?" Leyla asked, knowing the name of the first order of holy paladins from readings and conversations in Darnassus.

Shaking her head with a small chuckle, Raezel gave a smile that seemed rueful. "I'm not _that_ old that I was among the first, little elf. But no, I never made it to the point that I was a Knight. I would have, perhaps, had my parents and I not had a falling out of sorts." Eyes shifting to Leyla, though still distant, the woman patted the night elf's hand gently. "So I sympathize. The expectations of family and peers can be overbearing and unrealistic in regard to what they envision for our future, especially when it is not what we want or plan for ourselves."

Raezel's lips quirked into a genuine smile. "You are becoming a beautiful courtesan, Leyla, and you seem to realize that you are doing well if not enjoying it to some degree. Even if you do not remain with us, your experiences are now a part of you. You are, and always will be, a Red Thorn, and that is nothing to be ashamed of. It is taboo, what we do, and many have a negative perception of a woman who would sell her body. But I know that you have come to learn that being a courtesan is so much more than that. Your friend Azurian and your parents, should you decide to tell them, may not understand and even refuse to, and in that case, there is not much you can do to persuade them otherwise."

She squeezed Leyla's hand. "In the end, it is your life and you must be satisfied and happy with what you have made of it. And not according to anyone else's standards."

Pursing her lips thoughtfully, Leyla met Raezel's gaze, wanting to find it easy to believe in such words with the woman's wise, warm eyes reassuring her so tenderly. It was all easier said than done, though, being so confident in her life choices that she could withstand the inevitable criticism of her family and Azurian. Before joining the Red Thorns, Leyla had done nothing on her own without the approval of her parents or peers. Now, faced with having to reveal the truth to Azurian and possibly her brother, mother, and father of what she had become, she couldn't fathom any of that being easy to deal with.

"No use fretting about it now, though. Why don't you go come down to dinner with me, get some sleep after, and venture out tomorrow to find yourself a nice dress for the ball?" Raezel suggested, rising from Leyla's bed and smoothing down her skirt. She smirked and brushed a stray strand of the elf's amethyst hair from her forehead. "You'll accomplish nothing but trapping yourself in a boring night alone and thinking of things you can't change, if you don't go."

Leyla nodded reluctantly. "I know," she admitted with a sigh. Her lips quirked into a grin and she chuckled. "Besides, I don't think Amaru, Cara, and the twins would forgive me if I decided to mope around and hide from my ex-lover rather than attend the ball with them."

"They would be absolutely livid with you," Raezel laughed, putting a friendly hand on Leyla's shoulder, urging her to rise from the bed. "Now come. Let's go have dinner. The others should still be down there, preening over their dresses."

The night elf nodded with a faint smile, letting her journal slide off her lap onto the bed as she rose with Raezel and walked toward the bedroom door. "You know that if Azurian _does _see meat the ball and finds out that I'm a courtesan—"

Waving her hand, the woman snorted softly. "As my mother used to say, we'll get to that bridge when we cross it," she assured her, opening the door. "Besides, one druid is no match for several angry women, let alone any of Bella's girls. I don't think the demon lords of the Legion are…"

The pair chortled on their way down the hall. Leyla couldn't argue much with that.

* * *

It was a great disappointment that, when she felt a strong need to be around others, Leyla found herself alone. In the late morning, when the night elf came down to breakfast, Allison told her that most of the other Red Thorns had already left the inn. Raezel had business to attend to before ball that next night, the twins were once again at the SI:7 headquarters in Old Town, and Cara had gone to Goldshire to visit her family. The other courtesans were also out and about, most still searching for dresses for the Lion's Ball. Trying not to take being excluded from her friends' plans personal, Leyla simply resolved to get out of the inn, despite her fears of running into Azurian.

Allison suggested a clothier in the Mage's Quarters as the best place to look for a dress, so after eating a light meal by herself while idly listening to the discussion between a group of soldiers about a rumored Scourge attack in Durotar, Leyla left the inn. The weather was slightly overcast, leaving the city shadowed and much cooler without the sun to warm the cobbled streets with the smell of rain faint in the air. Whether it was because of the dreary weather or the fact that most travelers that came through Stormwind had ventured out by the mid morning, the streets were scarcely populated, filled with a heavy, lethargic quiet.

The much too somber atmosphere threatened to further dampen Leyla's spirits. Briefly, she considered seeking out Van and Isha in Old Town, or even Azurian, perhaps looking for him in the Park. Yet only members of SI:7 were allowed into the headquarters of Stormwind's elite rogues, and speaking with Azurian would only bring about an inevitable awkward and potentially disastrous conversation sooner. With a sigh, Leyla tucked her scarf around her head and bundled under her cloak, continuing her walk to the Mage's Quarters alone.

The friendly greeting of the clothier's owners and the brilliantly colored robes and dresses displayed for sale in the store was welcomed warmth. The store seemed much more energetic than the city it was in, filled with patrons milling about garments on wooden dummies and folded on tables with attendants flocking around them. It was quite a comical scene and Leyla chuckled at the sight of a dwarf scurrying with a pile of slippers taller than her toward a pair of demanding noblewomen. She moved carefully through the crowd and the tables of clothing to a dummy wearing a long black gown embroidered with silver, thoughtfully fingering the intricately embroidered sleeve.

"Hmm, not an appropriate choice for a royal ball, is it, elfie? Don't want to look like you're going to funeral, do you, though I'm absolutely sure you'd look stunning in black regardless."

Turning her head to regard the familiar voice that belonged to the handsome, smirking human, Leyla blinked in surprise before she giggled and tipped her head. "The last time a man in a dress shop flirted with me, he turned out to be a dog," the night elf retorted, folding her arms and hooding her eyes in a playfully aloof gaze. "Though he did have good taste in clothing."

The ranger laughed, warm green eyes crinkling with mirth as he approached Leyla and gently took one of her hands. "Well, fortunate for the both of us, I am not a dog," Darcen Swift replied with a smooth grin before kissing the back of Leyla's knuckles. "But I _do _have excellent taste in women's dresses, as I enjoy looking at the beauties dressed in them."

Giggling with a roll of her eyes, Leyla pulled her hand from the ranger's. "Is that what you are doing now, Darcen? Offering advice to the beauties of Stormwind?" she asked, smirking.

"Well, among other things. I also have a coat that was in need of a bit of tailoring before the Lion's Ball tomorrow."

Leyla arched a long brow. "You're going?"

Darcen snickered, putting a hand to his chest in mock hurt. "You don't think a lowly ranger could earn an invitation to dine and dance with the nobility of Lordaeron?" He laughed and waved a dismissive hand before Leyla could apologize. "I jest with you! I'm only invited to act as covert guard with the other rangers. Ever since that Prestor woman's treachery and Lord Wrynn's true return, protection of the king and the prince has been stringent and enforced. We shall be milling about the ball's attendees in secret." He dropped his voice to a whisper and put a hand to his mouth. "But don't tell anyone."

The courtesan laughed behind a hand and lowered her own tone playfully. "I promise not to."

Chuckling, Darcen gave her a wink, crossing his arms. "And what of you, lovely Leyla? I assume the Red Thorns will be gracing us with their seductive talents tomorrow evening?"

"Oh, I think near naked dancing and dueling is a little to provocative for a royal ball," Leyla answered with a snicker. "We're to be escorts for those that would like a pretty woman on their arm and have the gold to pay for one."

"Ah, then it is a shame my pockets have been a bit light, as of late," the ranger said with a small tug of his lips, actually looking crestfallen. "I will just have to watch you from afar as you dance with some portly, aged nobleman."

Leyla laughed and gave him a pretty smile and a pat on his arm. "Don't look so sad. I promise to save a few dances for you, if you'd like."

Brows lifting and lips smiling once more, Darcen made a small bow. "I would be honored, Lady Leyla, to dance with you, and I shall hold you to that promise." He grinned and looked at the ebony dress. "Now, would you allow me to perhaps offer my services as a dress expert and help you pick out something a little less somber? And, afterwards, take you to lunch?"

Blushing faintly, Leyla chewed the inside of her lip while debating the offer. She immediately thought of Azurian and felt a pang of guilt. He was the man she had been in love with most of her life, her first in many regards, and she couldn't even bring herself to meet him when he asked her to. Yet now that she felt lonely and in need of company, she was hasty and eager to accept Darcen's invitation. The thought of running into Azurian or the druid happening upon her while with the human only made that guilt stronger. Being alone on such a dreary day, however, wasn't any more appealing.

"You hesitate," Darcen said with a lift of his brow and a small smile. He raised a hand. "Think no more of it. I'll take my leave, Lady Leyla, and—"

"I'll come," Leyla interjected. She smiled at him, still blushing, and nodded. "I'd like to have lunch with you." Biting her lip again in thought, the night elf cast her eyes away. "I didn't mean to hesitate, but it's just that…I've been dealing with a problem of sorts lately that's got me a little distracted. I'd hate to be awful company."

Darcen pursed his lips in concern, then smiled tenderly. "Did I mention in addition to being an expert on dresses, I'm also a great listener? I would be glad to offer an unbiased, attentive ear, if you need one and even some advice if I can help.

Meeting the human's soft, friendly green eyes, Leyla blinked, lips parting to politely refuse him. Yet upon a second consideration, the night elf nodded, her expression becoming a bit brighter. "I would very much like that," she replied, earnestly grateful for the offer.

With a nod of his head and a return of his jovial, rakish smile, Darcen put a hand to the small of Leyla's back and gestured toward another display of dresses. "Then let's find you something that will look even more ravishing with you in it first," he said with a charming wink. "We can't have a beautiful woman forlorn _and _without a proper dress for the ball. That would just be a travesty!"

Chuckling and rolling her eyes, though her cheeks flushed faintly, the courtesan smirked at the grinning ranger. "You really are too charming for your own good, Darcen Swift," she teased him, shaking her head.

Darcen smiled wider and gave the night elf another wink. "No. I'm just charming enough."

The Pig and Whistle, with its warm, rustic interior and hearty meals, was the perfect place to escape the dreary afternoon and the light, cool rain that came with the ugly weather. For Leyla, the bowl of ham soup had done much to soothe her troubled spirit, but it was Darcen's company that had truly made the difference. Though she had spoken to Raezel and received good advice from her mentor and friend, it was nice to have a fresh perspective, especially that of a male. Leyla had always valued having confidantes of both sexes, and she almost always went to her brother when she needed a male's advice. Alaric was much more humble than Darcen, but there were many similarities between their personalities. The ranger's patience and kindness reminded her of him, which was perhaps one reason why she enjoyed his company.

"So are you more worried about what this, ah, Azurian will think of you being a courtesan? Or of what will happen if he tells your brother and parents?" Darcen asked after a gulp of his mead, wiping his mouth and putting his napkin on the empty plate in front of him.

"Both, really," Leyla replied with a smile and a wry purse of her lips. "It was hard enough knowing I disappointed him when I didn't become a priestess. Even though we are no longer lovers, he's as close to me as Alaric is." Her ears drooped a little and her eyes fell to her hands, playing idly with the ring and Steamwheedle pendant at her throat. "Though I have begun to discover my own life separate from my people and the desires of my family, I still don't wish to be alienated from all of them."

"Well, of course not. Family is important to everyone." He smiled sardonically. "And I suppose, no matter what race you are, a profession in which a woman sells her body is not one looked favorably upon." The ranger snorted with a shrug. "But really, is it any worse than a mercenary killing for a profit? Or a soldier earning wages to feed his family by slaughtering his enemies on the battlefield? They kill to ensure the safety of others. You do what you do to bring happiness to individuals who, more often than not, consider driving a dagger through their chest to escape from the miseries of this world." Darcen shrugged again. "You could argue the ethics of both without coming to either a black or white answer. And I don't think there is one."

Listening attentively to Darcen and honestly surprised by his open-minded point of view, Leyla chuckled a little at the irony of his words. "Madame Bella said the same thing, when she first talked with me about being a courtesan," she told him, fondly thinking of the squeaky but strong goblin woman. "And Raezel has said something similar. But I suppose, having been courtesans, it's natural for them to think that way. Most people—including my family and Azurian—wouldn't." She sighed heavily, sitting back in her chair and glancing off to a wall. "And it's difficult to explain…"

The ranger hummed thoughtfully and nodded. "Aye, that it is, and unfortunately most wouldn't be so accepting either." Smiling, he shook his head. "But if Azurian cares about you, and your family loves you—as I am sure they do—they will eventually come to accept it, at least. They may not like it and get terribly upset with you, but sooner or later they will know there is nothing they can do to change who you are and what you've decided to do with your life." Darcen winked. "That is, as long as you stand by the decisions you've made and assert that they are right for you."

Leyla's ears turned a light shade of red and she dipped her head with a bashful, but meditative smile. "I do," she replied. The night elf lifted her head to meet the ranger's eyes and nodded. "I do, really. And, if…when it comes to that, I will tell them so." Leyla couldn't help a small grin and a laugh. "I just hope they won't be angry for too long. We night elves aren't immortal anymore, you know."

Laughing with her, Darcen made a dismissive gesture with his hand. "Ah, you still live a hell of a lot longer than we do. Hopefully they won't hold it against you for a large majority of your life." His expression became sympathetic. "But you're young, and from what you've told me they dote on you, despite their narrow-mind ways. They can't possibly disown you or anything, even if they threaten to."

Leyla snickered with a shake of her head and a wry smile. "Obviously, you haven't known many night elf parents. Your own must have been very understanding."

Darcen's smile was still soft, if not a little sad. "Ah, if they were, I don't remember," he told her with a somber shake of his head. "They died in Stormwind's fall during the First War. I was just a boy then." He shrugged. "I suppose it's just a personal trait, developed from knowing all types of people from different backgrounds. The matron of the orphanage I grew up in was a Sister of the Light and always preached about being understanding and open. Maybe that's where it comes from."

Tenderly smiling back at him, Leyla reached across the table and gently touched his hand where it rested on the wood. "Well, wherever it's from…I'm glad for it," she replied. "Thank you, again. For your advice. And for listening."

Blinking as his eyes lifted lowered to look at her blue-hued hand resting on his, and then up into Leyla's glowing eyes, Darcen's face colored a little and he cleared his throat with a bashful grin. "Ah, I am glad to be of help to you, Lady Leyla," the ranger said, clearing his throat, taking his hand away to scratch the back of his neck.

Amused and inwardly charmed by his embarrassment, Leyla drew her hand away and replaced it back at the ring of gold on her necklace. The door of the tavern swung open, drawing the courtesan's attention to the light that spilled in from it as a pair of husky dwarves entered. "It stopped raining, I think. I should get back to the inn. We're meeting with Raezel this evening about the ball."

"Then let me be a gentleman and escort you back, m'lady," Darcen crooned with his handsome smirk, rising from the table and sweeping around it to pull Leyla's chair out for her. "I'd like to spend all the time with you I can before you are swooped away by some arrogantly pretentious, fat, rich noble tomorrow and don't even look my way as he attempts to waltz with you being only half your height."

Laughing as she put her cloak back around her shoulders, Leyla walked at Darcen's side toward the front of the tavern. "Sounds like someone is a little sour," she goaded him, smirking.

"Mm, perhaps just a little." The ranger gave Leyla a smile that made her cheeks burn as he held open the door for her. "That Azurian fellow really was a fool to give you up. Priestess or not, you're still absolutely charming and beautiful."

The words did nothing to lessen the flush of her face and ears and Leyla brought the hood of her cloak up to her head before taking Darcen's offered arm to hide her reddening skin as well as shield herself from the light drizzle. "Once again, you really are _too_ charming, Darcen Swift," she murmured, hooding her eyes mischievously under the drape of her hood.

Darcen met her stare with a rakish gaze of his own, putting a hand on hers where it rested on his forearm. "And once again, I'm just charming enough."

Laughing cheerfully with the ranger, Leyla walked with Darcen down a cobbled street of Old Town to the canal tunnels that would lead them back to the central district of Stormwind. From the opposite end of the passageway perpendicular to the tunnel the pair traveled, a set of glowing gold eyes beneath the hood of a feathered cloak watched the night elf and the human covertly and curiously before, with a swish of long garments and echoing steps, they were gone.

* * *

A/N: A short, transitional chapter without much action, I know, but there were some of my beloved hidden hints and tidbits in this one for you to ponder about, if you found them. And because I've decided to make this story 30 chapters instead of 25, I've moved around the planned chapters a bit. Next chapter will be the Lion's Ball and we will come closer to the culmination of the Stormwind Arc. And I promise, my next update will be MUCH sooner than 6 months from now. See you soon!


	21. Chapter 21: The Lion's Ball

A/N: As always, thank you for your continued patience and readership! Check out my notes at the end of the chapter for some musings about this particular installment.

**Also, I've put up two cool things for your enjoyment:** A Formspring account where you can submit any question you'd like in regard to my stories or me, and a forum for Sirens of Azeroth, where you can post questions, discussions, thoughts, or whatever about the story.** Links to both can be found on my author page.** Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 21: The Lion's Ball

To the disappointment of the denizens of Stormwind, more specifically those that were to attend the royal ball, the weather had no concern for the lavish event that was to occur that evening. The dreary, overcast sky that had remained from the day before darkened into a metallic gray hue faintly tinged with a sickly shade of green. Annoyingly so, the light drizzle that had been consistent since the prior afternoon only strengthened to a steady rain heavy enough to wet, but not drench. The chilly air carried with it a faintly foul smell like ozone and discarded rubbish, blowing in howling gusts through the quarters.

Despite the weather and the lethargic atmosphere that continued to blanket the city heavily, when night fell and the lamps lining the slick cobblestone streets illuminated the dreary darkness, there was a bustling amount of activity. Nobility from the territories of the Elwynn Forest and beyond had been arriving in horse drawn carriages since the evening before, flocking to the warm and cozy establishments of eager innkeepers. Those hailing from much farther away—like the night elf leaders of Darnassus, the dwarves and gnomes of Ironforge, and the draenei of Azuremyst Isle—utilized quicker, more efficient means of travel. The magi in the Mage Quarter were just as busy as the gnomish engineers that ran the Deeprun Tram; portals were being opened every few minutes while the mechanical wagons of the tram carried passengers between Stormwind and Ironforge as often as possible.

By the time the humungous city clock struck the sixth hour of the day, the attendees of the Lion's Ball had begun to flock toward Stormwind Keep by foot, carriage, and horse. They wore heavy traveling cloaks or used magical means to shield themselves from the rain, grateful for the covered walkway that extended out from the entrance to the Keep. Armored guards flanked both sides while a pair of scribes at the front checked the identities of the guests against the list of attendees. Security was to be heavily enforced that evening; after the treachery that surrounded the king's absence and impersonation, every precaution would be taken.

In a small building on the canal's banks not far from the Keep, its doorway marked with the crimson banner of the Steamwheedle Cartel's _ARed Rose_, the Red Thorns waited patiently in the dry warmth for their patrons. Even before their arrival in Stormwind, interested men had been inquiring about the availability of the beauties of Azeroth for the king's homecoming ball. Acting on Madame Bella's behalf while she was still away in Mulgore with the courtesans of the Horde, Raezel, with Allison the innkeeper's help, had many responsibilities and preparations to tend to.

The morning and afternoon prior to the ball was no less busy for the Red Thorns. Not even an hour after dawn, Allison's cheerful voice rang out in the girls' rooms, rousing them from their sleep. It was with great reluctance that they all dressed and headed downstairs into the common room of the inn.

"Why are we up so early?" Leyla asked with a yawn, rubbing her glowing eyes with a frown. "I don't think I'll look very attractive tonight with dark circles under my eyes."

"It's time for class!" Cara piped, her sunny disposition not at all affected by the early hour or the damp weather.

"Class?" the night elf repeated, hitching a brow. "What sort of class?"

"A refresher course, you could call it," Issha answered. "We need to brush up on the more refined points of being a courtesan. It's not the same as dancing half naked in Booty Bay and entertaining men in taverns."

"Events like the Lion's Ball are what being a Red Thorn is really all about," Van said excitedly, pulling her cloak over her head as they walked out of the warm interior of the inn into the cold, wet streets of the city. "It's a test of our ability to mix and mingle with the highest of high society, so to speak."

"And it's not all looking pretty, smiling, and laughing," her sister continued. "You'll be expected to chime in when people start talking about politics and who's who in this faction and that."

"Most likely, the big topic will be the king, of course. Did you know that, while he was missing, he was a gladiator-slave owned by an orc?"

Leyla blinked, incredulous. "No, I…really?"

Cara chuckled with a nod. "It's true. Well, supposedly. As soon as he returned and defeated that wicked Prestor woman who was really a dragon in disguise and the cause of his disappearance, there were all sorts of rumors about where he had been and what he had done."

"But that one is true," Van said sagely with a nod. "One of our head officers in SI:7 confirmed that. It's where he got his orcish name—Lo'gosh, or 'ghost wolf'—from."

"Though you didn't hear that from us," Issha murmured with a shifty-eyed look.

Rolling her eyes with a chuckle, Cara looked purposely at Leyla. "Point is, the nobility use gatherings like balls as an opportunity to gossip, and if you're on the arm of some nobleman or find yourself in a group of chattering noblewomen, you'll be expected not only to chitchat along, but to offer tidbits of information they may not have known before."

Frowning pensively, Leyla pursed her lips. "Me? But, why? I mean were just—well, why should we know such things?"

"Because, Leyla, as a courtesan, you're expected to mix with _all _circles of society," the woman answered with a smirk. "Like Madame Bella and Raezel have said all along, we're more than pretty faces."

"We get paid to entertain," Van continued, holding up a stubby finger. "And that doesn't always mean shaking your hips or showing off your assets. We're conversationalists too. I'm sure you've experienced that people enjoy talking just as much as they like ogling you. And sometimes they need it, whether it's just to get something off their chest or relax by gossiping about current events."

"Which you should be knowledgeable of, despite," Issha said with a serious nod.

With a faint blush, Leyla thought of Taye and the hours they had talked before they made love in his tent. Indeed, most of the men she had spent time with seemed content just enjoying the pleasure of her company and a good conversation. It was with some anxiety that she realized she would be mingling with human nobility as well as esteemed representatives of the other Alliance races. To be expected to hold their interest was a bit daunting; besides what rumors and gossip she had overheard during her time in Booty Bay and Ironforge and from the other Thorns, Leyla knew very little of the goings-on of Azeroth.

Hopefully, whatever "class" was planned for the day would remedy that. Allison, the innkeeper of the Gilded Rose, graciously offered her spacious and cozy home near Stormwind Keep for the Red Thorns and prepared a delicious spread of food and drink for them to enjoy. Yet the welcoming hospitality was not the only thing waiting for them.

"Leyla!" Amaru cried happily as soon as the elf stepped a foot in Allison's door. She grunted as the young draenei's arms flung around her neck to squeeze her firmly. "It is so good to see you again!"

Chuckling, Leyla hugged her back with a bit more reserved elation, though she was just as thrilled to see her. "Amaru! I wasn't sure when you'd be here. It's great to see you!"

"Oi, Ama, watch the tail!" Issha yelped, ducking under the excitedly swaying appendage into the room after Van.

The courtesan looked down and squealed at the sight of the two gnomish sisters. "Van! Issha! Hello to you too!"

Both twins yelped when they were pulled into a hearty hug and then abruptly let down so Amaru could embrace Cara. "You would think we hadn't seen her since last winter!" the freckled woman chuckled.

Leyla laughed as well, thought the sound was quickly cut off when Amaru clung to her once more. She clutched Leyla until the night elf made a small squeak and leaned back to hold her at arm's length, smiling brightly. "How have you been?! Oh, it feels like it has been so long since we've seen each other!"

Leyla smirked. "It's barely been three weeks," she replied fondly.

The draenei smiled softer, her glowing eyes misting a little. "I know. But after everything that happened to us and traveling together, I was beginning to miss you very much."

A deep bond had definitely formed between Leyla and Amaru since their harrowing experience in Blackrock Depths and it made her happier than she let on to see the draenei again. "I missed you very much, too, Ama," Leyla replied and squeezed her again before following the other Thorns into Allison's home. "How have you been? Did you come here with Norifl?"

Blushing faintly, Amaru bobbed her head and smiled wider. "I have been well, and yes, I did. Norfil, King Magni and the High Tinker are all meeting with the other leaders of the Alliance right now."

Her glowing eyes widening, Leyla gasped softly. "All of them are here?"

Amaru grinned excitedly and bobbed her head. "Norfil spoke much of this ball, how it is not just a celebration of the king's return, but a reuniting of all of the Alliance leaders. The king wants to very much reclaim the power he once had and begin, ah, discussions with the other leaders in regard to the wars they still fight with the Legion and the Horde." Tapping a finger against her chin, Amaru's brow furrowed. "I wonder if the Prophet will come. He is much too old to travel from the Exodar, I would think…"

The draenei's last words fell on deaf ears, as Leyla was consumed in a sudden disturbing thought. She hadn't even considered the fact the Alliance leaders would be attending the ball, but it made sense for them all to be present in support of the true king's homecoming. Which meant presumably that the High Priestess Tyrande Whisperwind—if not Archdruid Fandral Staghelm as well—would also be there. While Leyla could count on one hand the number of times she had been in the archdruid's presence and he actually looked at her, she had met and spoken with High Priestess Tyrande often during her studies in the Temple of the Moon. Her mother, as a high ranking servitor of Elune, was a close associate of Tyrande's, and, thus, the High Priestess was fairly acquainted with the daughter of Mira Jadefern.

It was a pointless thing to fret over at the moment, Leyla told herself with a small breath, finding a seat at Allison's long dining table next to Cara and Amaru. In the throng of people that would be present at the ball, it was unlikely Tyrande would even notice Leyla let alone ever be within a few paces of her. Annoyed with the habit of stressing herself out unnecessarily, she resolved to push her worries aside and focus on preparing herself for the ball.

It wasn't that difficult to do at all, as Raezel and Allison kept the Thorns busy for the majority of the afternoon and the morning. Most of their time was spent discussing current events, specifically the king of Stormwind's return. They also reviewed proper human etiquette, practiced a formal, rather stiff dance called a waltz—during which Leyla stepped on Cara's feet no less than ten times—, and went over the names of all of the important figures among the Alliance that would most likely attend or be discussed at the Lion's Ball.

All of this information was still swimming in Leyla's head when, some hours later, she was walking beneath the canvas covered, blue carpeted pathway to the entrance of Stormwind Keep. The patrons that purchased the Red Thorns as their escorts had come to collect the women from Allison's home just before the ball, whisking the decadently dressed beauties away in carriages or by foot under the protective cover of umbrellas and magical shields.

Leyla was on the arm of a wealthy landowner and magi from Redridge named Thaler Lott, a man who was no taller than her shoulder, but did not seem at all bothered by their height or racial difference. Friendly, though a bit on the arrogant and long-winded side, he had a pudgy face and long graying hair that was balding at the top, his slightly round frame draped in regal velvet robes. It was with a dry inner smirk that the courtesan mused Darcen would be quite tickled to know his early prediction had come true. Fortunately, Thaler was tolerable enough and Leyla merely smiled, nodded, and occasionally laughed as he went on and on about his land, the businesses he oversaw, and how the orcs and gnolls in the mountains made life excitingly dangerous for a humble mage who just wanted to protect what he owned.

The Lion's Ball was held in the large, circular throne room in the very center of Stormwind Keep, its starkly white stone walls and high dome ceiling elegantly draped in royal blue banners and tapestries bearing the proud symbol of the roaring lion. Nobility, decorated military leaders, and other figures of importance from all of the Alliance races mingled together in chattering throngs. Leyla marveled at the number of Kaldorei there, towering over others in earth and green hued garments adorned with feathers, leaves, and flowers rather than jewels and sparkling embroidery. Despite their membership in the Alliance and presence in Storwmind, night elves—even their leaders—tried to stay out of human politics as much as possible. The return of the king was a momentous occasion to their faction, so perhaps it was not too unexpected so many notable Kaldorei were in attendance.

Still, when Leyla's eyes fell upon the radiant female night elf clad as always in ceremonial white, her stomach fluttered in nervous surprise. Any young Kaldorei female that had aspired to be a priestess at some point in her life admired Tyrande Whisperwind as the archetype of pious faith and profound wisdom. The sight of her familiar, beautiful face made a momentary pang of homesickness gnaw at Leyla's stomach, and she thought longingly of her mother.

"How wonderful to see your people's lovely priestess here!" Thaler whispered loudly next to Leyla, his small green eyes fixated on the night elf woman talking with the king of Stormwind and Thane Bronzebeard. "And Lady Proudmoore as well! It is rare to see either of them at these events."

Thaler's finger guided her stare to the blond mage standing next to King Wrynn, dwarfed by his armored and imposing bulk and the tall night elf across from her. Proudmoore was much smaller than Leyla imagined, yet carried herself with a quiet dignity and presence. She couldn't decide if the woman's placid expression was one of thoughtful observance or boredom.

"And of course with them is Thane Bronzebeard and that, ah, Metalfork or whatever the gnome king is called, if they even refer to him as a king. Oh! But there is Lord Farraday! I know him well! Come, come! Let us go say hello!"

And so for the first hour of the ball, Leyla was led from this group of landowners to another of businessmen, all acquaintances of Thaler Lott, some with a woman on their arm. For the most part, they talked about the economy of the Eastern Kingdoms and how difficult trade had become, topics Leyla had nothing to contribute to or any interest in. Thaler, or any of the other men, didn't seem to mind, as long as their pretty companions chuckled when appropriate and nodded in agreement ever so often.

Passively listening to the men talk gave Leyla the opportunity to glance curiously around, searching the many faces of those that occupied the royal hall for one she recognized. Ever so often, she'd see a Red Thorn doing the same as she, talking amongst a group of nobility, or in a private conversation at the tables where food was being served. She spied Amaru on the arm of Norfil Bronzebeard, speaking with a group of captivated dwarves and humans. Likewise, Raezel held the attentions of several men of military affiliations, their tunics embroidered with various factional emblems and shields. Even Cara had a gathering of noblewomen laughing at a joke.

And every time the tall figure of a night elf male appeared above the heads of others, Leyla's heart leaped and her stomach lurched. But it was never Azurian. She was beginning to wonder if he would even show. Once again, a disheartening yearning gnawed at her stomach and her ears drooped as she turned back toward Thaler and the other nobles, who were now debating whether or not the Dark Iron dwarves that were disrupting trade routes in Dun Morogh were actually made of iron or not. Here she was among the leaders and some of the most prestigious figures of the Alliance in the city that she had always dreamed of seeing, and she wasn't even feeling particularly excited. More than that, seeing the other courtesans conversing and entertaining those around them so effortlessly made Leyla feel as if she were failing at what Raezel and Allison had instructed them on all day. Not just pretty faces, she reminded herself. She didn't know anything about trade or commerce, but she'd be damned if she stood idly at Thaler's arm all night, smiling while inwardly moping and fretting.

"…and if that daughter of his really _is _carrying the child of the Dark Iron king, Thane Magni will have much more than disrupted Brewfest festivals to worry about."

Ears perking, Leyla's attention diverted back to the group Thaler had been conversing with for a while. They were talking about Moira, she realized with a little jolt of excitement and a brief affectionate thought of the princess. She wondered how she was doing…

"She _must _have been cursed," huffed one of the noblewomen, wrinkling her nose in disgust. "What woman would _ever _consider lying down with a…man made of iron?"

"From the reports I've heard from, they're stone, not iron," said a young dwarven priest, who looked much too pampered to have actually seen any sort of battle. "And a very trustworthy source of mine said that Thaurissan employed the help of an ice troll, ah, witch doctor to hex the princess and steal her away."

"Then that explains why the caravans have been attacked by both ice trolls and Dark Iron dwarves. They're in league with one another," Thaler concluded, nodding sagely.

"They actually aren't made of iron or stone. And Moira wasn't hexed."

The nobles' heads all swiveled in unison toward the night elf that had suddenly spoken up. Leyla's cheeks flushed a light pink, imagining that the defensiveness in her voice probably surprised them as much as the actual blurted statement did.

"Oh, you've…seen one?" one of the women, the owner of a wine shop, asked, her lifted nose and brow plainly revealing her dubiousness.

Clearing her throat awkwardly, eyes flicking once to Thaler, who looked just as embarrassed as she, Leyla met stares with the woman and smiled thinly. "Actually, yes, I have," she replied, lifting her own chin a little. "And spoken to one. And Moira Bronzebeard as well. I met her."

The two women of the group exchanged glances and a nobleman snorted. "Spoken to one? Where?" he asked.

Leyla paused, knowing she had gotten herself into a claim she now couldn't back out of. "…in Blackrock Depths."

There was dead silence among the nobles, all of their faces set in various expressions of incredulity. The noblewomen looked awkwardly at one another once more while the men laughed weakly. Thaler's face flushed brighter and he covered his mouth to cough, eyes flitting down to his feet. Leyla was certain he was pondering if he could get a refund if he returned her early. Oh, Elune, why did she open her—

"Wait, wait," the priest spoke up with a waggle of his finger, his eyes widening under his bushy brows in surprise. "Someone told me that the Dark Iron dwarves had kidnapped two women from the gates of Ironforge. He was apart of the search party that went to find them in the Blackrock Mountains. Ye was one of them…?"

Swiftly, the faces of the nobles changed from disbelief to wary curiosity. Leyla couldn't help but grin at their widening eyes. "Yes, I was, as well as another courtesan who is a friend of mine," she replied with a nod, feeling emboldened by the shifting demeanors of the nobles. "We were kidnapped during Brewfest and taken into Blackrock Depths. Princess Moira was there and I met her."

The group collectively gasped and the women put their hands to their mouths, but it was obvious they were as intrigued by the admission as they were scandalized.

"Really?!" one of the women breathed, shuffling forward to eagerly get closer to the night elf. "They kidnapped you right in front of the city's gates?"

"What did they want with you?" asked a nobleman, forgetting the deviled egg in his fingers, which had stopped halfway to his lips.

Thaler's eyes had lifted from his feet and the magi now regarded Leyla as if the courtesan on his arm was the best investment of his lifetime. As the group of nobles turned into an audience hungry for a good story, Leyla swelled with pleased satisfaction. "Well…" she began, artfully dropping her voice lower, holding back a giggle when the nobles leaned in closer and their eyes widened even further. "It was a coincidence that we happened to be outside at the time they had chosen to steal the kegs being kept in the snow near the gates." She shrugged her feminine shoulders partly revealed from the low neckline of her gown. "What could be better to take back with stolen beer than a pair of beautiful women?"

"Heathens, the lot of them…" the nobleman with the deviled egg rasped, his eyes glinting greedily for tawdry details, nearly missing his lips as he absently tried to guide it to his mouth.

Instead of grinning, Leyla nodded and demurely blushed, lifting a hand to her mouth. "Thankfully, Moira Bronzebeard was there to keep us from immediate harm, and assured us that she would convince Emperor Thaurissan to let us leave. However, when the dwarves found out my friend Amaru—that very attractive draenei I'm sure you've seen on Norfil Bronzebeard's arm—was the prince's lover, they weren't so keen to release us…"

For the next half hour, Leyla held Thaler and the other nobles mesmerized by an abridged telling of her and Amaru's captivity in Blackrock Depths. They gasped in horror at the description of the flame-eyed, gray bodied dwarves and the wicked succubus that had treated them as slaves. When Leyla told how she wagered their freedom on a game of shots and carefully played seduction, they blushed and looked appropriately disgusted while their wolfish eyes revealed inner wanton glee and arousal. By the time she arrived at the exciting end of the tale that concluded with the confrontation between the Emperor and the prince who had to choose between his sister and his beloved Amaru, the crowd had even grown a little when those whose ears had twitched at the overheard gossip drifted closer to their circle.

"No wonder the king has been so mum about his daughter's disappearance," remarked one man, who was obviously a high ranking military officer from the number of medals pinned to his chest. "I had heard rumors that Thaurissan could use his half-blood child to gain political footing over Ironforge, but there were so many versions I didn't know what to believe!" His eyes narrowed and slathered indulgently over Leyla's face and bust. "To hear it from your own lips though, someone that was _in _that dreaded mountain. How astounding!"

"I would have never been able to recover so easily after such an awful experience," a woman cooed, putting a hand to her flushed face and shaking her head. "You poor thing!"

"Indeed, Lady Leyla is to be commended for being so strong of spirit and will," Thaler proclaimed with a nod the others quickly mimicked, his smile smug, pleased to have the center of the group's attention at his side.

Blushing with a coy fluttering of her eyes, Leyla chuckled softly and shook her head. "Oh, I just did what I thought I had to in order to escape with Amaru," she replied with the humility she was expected of. "You are all too kind and I only feel fortunate that—"

"Pardon me, my lady."

The heads of the group tuned to regard the man among them that had spoken over Leyla and stepped into the inner circle. She had no idea when the ranger had wandered over to her group, but there was Darcen Swift, grinning handsomely at Leyla, dressed in a long dark blue tunic. A small silver shield pinned to his chest bore the insignia of Stormwind's rangers.

"I apologize for interrupting," he said with a low bow. "But I was hoping I could steal this ravishing beauty away for a dance and a drink, perhaps." Darcen grinned a bit wider and winked at Thaler. "I promise I'll bring her back to you quickly so that she can regale you with another tale."

Leyla found herself blushing faintly, stifling a chuckle behind her hand as Thaler's small eyes flicked from Leyla, to the ranger's badge, and to Leyla again. "Oh, ah, well, of course," he replied congenially, though his eyes showed his reluctance. "By all means, er, if the lady wants to, that is."

Shifting his golden-hazel eyes to Leyla, the ranger lifted a brow at her in silent question. The courtesan grinned, stepped away from Thaler, and presented her hand. "I'd be delighted to, Darcen" she replied, hooding her glowing eyes, then glanced back at her audience. "I promise to return shortly."

With a quick, triumphant smirk, Darcen enclosed his fingers around Leyla's hand and led her away from her patron and the other nobles that murmured and sighed in disappointment. There was one section of the circular hall directly in front of the small band of musicians that had been reserved for dancing; Darcen took her to an open spot among the gathering of waltzing and swaying people.

"I had no idea you were beautiful _and _brave, Leyla," he commented, turning toward the night elf to put a hand at her hip and hold the other grasping hers at their side. "Though I'm not at all surprised. Now why didn't you didn't tell me at lunch yesterday you had been whisked away by Dark Iron dwarves? That's perfectly good lunch conversation."

Smirking, the courtesan put her hand on the ranger's shoulder and her feet followed his as he began to move in a simple two step waltz. "I was saving that story for another instance. Like this one," she replied. "Weren't you entertained enough by the bemoaning story of my ex-lover?"

Darcen laughed and his eyes softened. "You look absolutely stunning in that dress."

Leyla's blushed and her eyes briefly flitted down to the flowing, silken cerulean garment. "It was chosen by someone who has very good taste," she replied teasingly. "And is nearly wearing the same shade of blue as me."

Chuckling, Darcen shook his head, moving smoothly and gracefully with the night elf around the dance floor. "I have a bias toward that shade of blue, since it is the color we rangers wear. So I'm more than pleased you look stunning in it." His cheeks colored faintly. "I was hoping I would get a moment to steal you away. You owed me a dance."

The night elf's brow lifted and she snickered. "How so?"

"The dice game. Don't you remember? Had your charming draenei paladin not intruded, I would have won. And you did say 'Perhaps next time'."

Her own face coloring, Leyla's eyes hooded and she smiled. "So I did. And now you have your next time."

Dancing with Darcen only further uplifted Leyla's good mood, and despite her less than perfect grace when it came to waltzing, Darcen seemed to enjoy her company just as much. They talked further about her experience in Blackrock and Leyla asked about where Darcen's duties as a ranger had taken him. The human was good company and his playful, charming arrogance was not at all a turn-off as it initially had been.

"If I go fetch us something to drink, you won't get swayed away by another group of admirers, will you?" Darcen teased, releasing Leyla when the musicians paused to take a break.

Brushing a stray strand of hair away from her forehead, Leyla shook her head with a smile. "Not if you hurry," she replied, fluttering her eyelashes coquettishly.

With a faint blush and a grin, Darcen turned away, moving across the space of the dancing area to the tables where the wine casks and kegs were. The courtesan smiled to herself and shook her head, turning away to absently look toward the crowd, her eyes caught momentarily by a few armored soldiers briskly moving around the room with swift intention. Their hurried steps and agitated expressions looked out of place among the relaxed crowd. Leyla's brows knitted together as she watched them.

"_Your human companion seems quite smitten with you. I suppose, being in the city for a while, there was no way you weren't going to catch someone's eye._"

Turning abruptly and jumping a little in surprise, Leyla put a hand to her thudding heart, eyes fluttering wide as they looked up at the tall night elf. "_Azurian!_" she stammered, and quickly flushed, smiling in embarrassment. How long had he been watching? "_Ah, please, don't misunderstand. Darcen is just a friend. I've only just met him_."

Azurian's smile was gentle, but his disappointment was clear in his slightly hooded glowing eyes. Guilt stung at Leyla, though her subconscious quickly reminded her that she no longer was his lover and had not been for a long time. And Darcen really wasn't any more than a new friend. So why did Azurian seeing them together feel so wrong? "_Forgive me,_" he said in Darnassian with a small chuckle. "_I admittedly suffer a little from a once-lover's jealousy. But I saw you the other day with him, walking in the canals, and to see you here together, well…I assumed..._"

Leyla flushed brighter as he trailed off and once again shook her head insistently. "_Ah, no, no, there is nothing of the sort between us_," she assured him shakily, the confidence that had been building inside her since she told the nobles her story quickly dissipating under Azurian's soft, handsome gaze.

"_I was going to invite you to the ball myself, but when you did not meet me in the Park, I thought perhaps you decided you did not want to see me_," he continued, and the obvious hurt in his tone was enough to make Leyla's ears droop and her chest tighten. His brows knitted together and he frowned gently. "_Leyla…I do not wish for you to hold ill feelings toward me for what happened between us. You were…you still are very dear to me. You always will be. I apologize if our chance meeting has upset you._"

His hand lifted and he brushed a lock of her hair behind her long ear, eliciting a small shudder from the courtesan and a brighter blush. "_But, please…will you come with me somewhere private to talk? I…feel as if we need to._"

Swallowing thickly as she felt her eyes mist, Leyla lowered her gaze and clutched her hands at her sides. "_Yes…Azurian. We do need to talk_," she replied in a nervous murmur. Her head lifted and she met his golden stare, her expression a little pleading. "_But…there is much I need to tell you first and...it is not something I know you will find easy to understand, butI hope you will at least listen._"

Azurian frowned further in concern and he put his large hands at her shoulders. Leyla's heart leaped in her throat and her stomach tightened so fiercely with anxiety it ached. "_Of course, Leyla,_" he murmured. "_Anything you have to tell me, I will listen. I will always listen to you. I_—"

"Leyla."

The voice that rasped so close behind her made the night elf jump and she twisted around to meet the Darcen's hazel-eyed stare. "Darcen!" she exclaimed before she could contain her volume. Flushing immediately, standing between her ex-lover and the human she had been dancing with just moments ago, she noted the slightly agitated expression on his face. "Ah, is everything—"

"Leyla, listen to me, and I want you to do as I say very calmly and very quickly," the ranger said under his breath. His tone was brusque in a way that was unnerving to the night elf, as were his seriously narrowed eyes. There was something in them that only made his words more unsettling. "Come with me. Now." His hard eyes lifted briefly to regard Azurian. "Excuse us."

The courtesan balked when the ranger took her wrist almost roughly and tugged her away from the druid she had been talking to. Casting a brief glance over her shoulder to a bewildered Azurian, Leyla looked at the back of Darcen's blond head with knitted brows and wide eyes. "Darcen, what's wrong? Where are we going? What—"

"What are you doing with her?" Azurian demanded in Common, his barely calm voice laced with anger, following close after Leyla and the human. Darcen didn't seem to notice or care about the tall, antlered night elf behind them, too intent on pulling Leyla to wherever he was going and hastily.

"Darcen! Stop it! Where are we going?!" she demanded, tugging at his fingers, more frightened by his abrupt, harried demeanor than his rough treatment.

Azurian growled with a timbre in his voice that sounded bestial, quickening his steps to wheel in front of Darcen, halting them both. "Human, if you don't let her go this instant—"

The scream had been made in the distance, but its shrieking, chilling sound reverberated up the halls of Stormwind Keep and echoed in the circular chamber of the Royal Hall as if the screamer had been inside its walls. The wail seemed to have a magical effect over the chattering, energetic crowd, silencing them with a collectively inhaled gasp of alarm. Yet not even that shrill, piercing cry was as abruptly frightening as the single word that was bellowed loud enough for all in the main chambers of the Keep to hear:

"_SCOURGE_!"

The hall went from a stunned, tense silence, to a frenetic panic in a matter of seconds. Those that had been dancing and casually milling about were now running, pushing, and scrambling desperately down the wide corridor leading to the castle's doors, in their panic not realizing that they could be less safe outside the walls of Stormwind Keep.

"Order! Order!" shouted some of the guards, pushing against the swarm desperately.

"Soldiers! To the front gates to protect our city!" the booming voice of King Wrynn called over the shouts and screams of his terrified citizens, bringing some momentary sanity and focus. "My people, to your homes, immediately, or join us in defense of Stormwind!"

The hall erupted in a clamor of movement again, this time with more purpose and direction. Civilians were ushered out of the Keep and urged toward their homes while those capable of fighting went to arm themselves and join in the battle. King Wrynn, the mage leader of Theramore, the High Priestess of Darnassus, the Thane of Ironforge, and the High Tinker of the gnomes were following them, their own weapons at the ready, rushing to stand beside Storwmind's denizens in her defense.

"I've got to go, Leyla," Darcen said hurriedly, squeezing the night elf's hand. His lips quirked into a smile that was meant to be comforting. "Go down the hall to the kitchens. There is a hidden passageway through the cellar that will take you through tunnels beneath the canals. Stay down there, or find a residence to stay in."

The night elf opened her mouth, croaking when she didn't know what to say in her moment of stunned fright, but Darcen was already moving away, swallowed by the leaving throng of people. Everyone was moving so quickly; it was like a blur around her. What was going on?

"_We must aid them,_" Azurian said in gruff Darnassian. His narrowed glowing eyes beneath his furrowed brows met Leyla's and he began striding forward, his large, tall body making it easy to make a path through the crowd. Yet when the other night elf did not follow, the druid turned around, frowning. "_They'll need healers, Leyla. Aren't you coming?_"

Now it wasn't only her tongue that was frozen, but her whole body as well, rooted to the floor, trembling faintly from sheer shock. "A-Azurian…"she managed to stammer, but her voice was so low she doubted he could even hear him. What could she tell him? That she would be worthless to him in battle? To any other requiring a potentially life saving spell? She felt as helpless and as useless. What could a courtesan with no skills do to save anyone, let alone herself, against the Scourge? "Azurian, I can't—"

"You'll get trampled if you go that way, little elf. Best to take a more indirect route."

Raezel was suddenly at her side, Van and Issha both with her. "We need to leave, Leyla, now," the woman told her, her dark green eyes serious and narrowed. "There is no time to dawdle here."

Ears flattening and brow furrowing pensively, the night elf looked between the other three courtesans and to the druid still waiting expectantly. Her glowing eyes met Azurian's and Leyla could see in the change of his expression that he knew she would not be going with him. With a disappointed, sad frown, the druid turned away and, in a burst of smoke and light, shape-shifted into a roaring spotted cat that sped swiftly out of the Keep.

"I found Amaru," Cara panted, running toward the group with them hem of her gown gathered in her hands above her knees. The draenei was behind her, both women looking frazzled and ashen with panic.

"Leyla!" Amaru cried, rushing to the other courtesan to embrace her. With glossy, fear-stricken eyes she looked to the dark skinned woman. "Raezel, the Lich King is attacking the city, isn't he?"

"We don't know that, Amaru," the eldest courtesan said sternly. "But we all need to stay calm. Being frantic will not help our situation."

"Where in the name of the Light did you two get weapons?" Cara asked the two gnomes, blinking at the long blades they held.

"We're rogues, honey," Issha said with a smirk.

"We never go any where without something sharp," Van continued, twirling her dagger.

"Bodices are actually great for hiding artillery. I've got a whole set of throwing blades hidden between my rack and my—"

"This is not the time for that," Raezel interjected, the glare of her eyes enough to refocus the twins. "If the Scourge are attacking, they'll need everyone they can get outside the city's walls. You go on ahead."

"Aye aye, gold leader!" Van said, bringing a dagger wielding hand to her forehead in a quick salute. "You all get goin'! C'mon, sis!"

"Be careful!" Amaru called after the two rogues who moved swiftly into the throng of fleeing civilians and soldiers rushing to defend them.

"Raezel, a ranger told me there is a passageway in the kitchens we can take to get to the canals," Leyla managed to say hastily despite the shivering of her body and the thickness of her tongue. "I think it can take us above them as well."

The woman nodded in reply. "They lead to Old Town as well, if I can recall. That's where we need to go."

"We can't stay here?" asked Amaru, nearly in tears.

The paladin frowned grimly. "Not if the Scourge are heading where I think they are."

* * *

The kitchens were abandoned when Raezel ushered the three courtesans into them, the smell of searing meats still thick in the air, partially finished dishes that had not yet been served to the patrons of the Lion's Ball abandoned on the countertops. They walked quickly down the stairway to the cellars where shelves of dusty barrels and casks of wine, mead, and other spirits lined the stone walls.

"Wait," Raezel commanded with a lift of her hand, leaving the courtesans at the stairs and approaching the barrels. One by one, she peered around the edges of the large containers, rapped her knuckles against their sealed fronts, and moved on to the next to repeat

"Ah, here." With a grunt, Raezel pushed her shoulder against a barrel of wine that moved much too easily to be full. Behind it there was a small hidden door.

"This all looks much too familiar," Leyla commented with a faint smirk that was meant to be lighthearted, looking over at Amaru. Even though the draenei returned her smile with a very brief one of her own, her face reflected the anxiety that came with recalling the last and very recent time they found themselves trying to escape from danger through hidden passage and walls.

"We never enjoyed this much dramatic adventure before you joined, Leyla," Raezel chuckled thinly ahead of them. She looked quickly over her shoulder and gave the night elf a small grin. "I'm afraid you've gotten quite a different experience being a courtesan than most of our other girls have."

She knew the comment was meant to lighten the gravity of the situation, but all the same Leyla felt some bit of guilt. It wasn't her fault the Scourge were attacking Stormwind, she knew, just as it hadn't been her fault that she and Amaru had been kidnapped by the Dark Iron dwarves. All the same, she once again found herself in the role of the proverbial damsel in distress, which was all too distressing enough.

The hidden door in the kitchen's cellar led to darkened stairs and passageways that, above which the faint sounds of rushing water and tromping footsteps echoed. Despite the darkness, Raezel never faltered in her steps, constantly moving through the narrow, damply stale corridors, one hand clenching Leyla's while the night elf gripped Amaru's, who guided Cara. Ever so often, the faint, distant noise of clanging metal, an inhumane bellow or snarl, or a pained howl of agony startled the women. It was more frightening to imagine what was happening above when their eyes could see nothing rather than be a witness to the battle being fought in the city.

Thankfully the journey through the passageways was a short one, ending at ascending steps illuminated by the light streaming down through a grate above. With a bit of effort from all four of them, the courtesans removed the heavy cover from the manhole, pushing it aside, and climbed out of the floor of a canal tunnel.

Besides the distant sounds of battle, Old Town was eerily quiet, the Scourge having not yet reached the inner areas of the city. Yet their stench hung heavily in the air, carried by howling winds and the heavy rains that poured from the sickly green tinted sky, now darker and more ominous than it had been just an hour or so before. Sporadically, a fleeing citizen or two would scramble across the street to fling themselves behind the door of a residence. The disconcerting silence that was still filled with panic closed around them, overbearing and nearly choking. Leyla's hands were white knuckled, closed around the ring and pendant at her throat, ears twitching at every faraway sound and from the near painful pulsing of her hammering heart.

Soaked to their skin, dresses weighted with water, Raezel finally brought the three courtesans to a home in the residential area of Old Town, the drapes of the windows drawn and lined with dust and cobwebs. She drew a key from the folds of her drenched dress, hastily used it to unlock the door, and hurriedly ushered the women inside before shutting and securing it. The residence was of a modestly spacious size suited for a small family with simple furnishings. There was a layer of dust on the table tops and the floor and the hearth was empty of leftover soot or old wood. If the residence was Raezel's, it wasn't surprising that it looked as if it had been uninhabited for some time.

The woman moved with familiarity through the home, leading Leyla, Amaru, and Cara to a pantry room devoid of food save for a few bags of grain and a jar or two of some pickled vegetables. A slightly tattered canvas draping hung at the rear of the space, concealing a second door revealed when Raezel swept the cloth aside and fitted her key into the lock.

There was no cold storage behind the door, as would be expected, but a set of wooden stairs that led down into a surprisingly large, dark cellar that, when illuminated by the lamps Raezel lit, revealed an interior that looked like a small armory. There were two wooden armor dummies fully dressed in gleaming plate against one wall where mounted swords, daggers, and an enormous hammer hung above a small table covered by a large crimson banner. Next to the hammer there was a framed painted portrait of a family, all earth-tone skinned with dark eyes. An older couple wearing full armor stood behind a younger man and woman dressed in leather beneath white and red tabards. The bare light of the candles flickered across their stoic faces and Leyla squinted curiously at the younger green eyed, attractive woman in the painting.

"Do not go back above. Not until I return."

Raezel's serious tone pulled her attention away from the portrait. The woman had opened a thick, old chest in the corner of the room and removed a leather tunic and pants. She began stripping herself out of her soaked dress as she spoke to the courtesans. "I don't know how severe the attack is, but in the worst case, you do not need to be found."

Amaru was nearly weeping, tears streaming down her face, clinging still to Leyla's arm. Cara was obviously just as fearful, though her paled face was set in a determinedly calm scowl. "You'll come back soon, won't you?" she asked in a small voice that nearly broke.

Raezel's emerald eyes flitted up to Cara and she smiled as reassuringly as she could. "Of course," the paladin replied with a nod. She glanced at Leyla briefly to offer the same comforting expression before going to one of the dummies at the wall and stripping it of its armor. In a matter of minutes, Raezel was clad from head to toe in shining, heavy plate.

"I will put seals on the doors," she grunted while hefting the hammer from the wall, slinging it onto her pauldron protected shoulder with a clang of metal against metal. "It should stave off the Scourge if they make it to Old Town." Her smile returned, this time more of a confident grin. "But King Wrynn, the other leaders, and the Guard will not let that happen, I can assure you. This is just in case."

Still fretfully gripping the pendant and ring at her throat, Leyla watched Raezel quickly check the straps of her armor before turning to the door. "Raezel!" she found herself finally shouting, her voice having been caught in her throat from fear.

The paladin paused and met Leyla's eyes, her gaze softening at the sight of the tears there. "Be careful…" the night elf said, smiling with adoration for the woman that would risk her life to protect them and all of Stormwind City.

Grinning faintly, Raezel made a small salute before turning away and walking as briskly as she could in her heavy armor up the stairs. The door of the cellar closed, the lock clicked into place, and the small slivers of space in the frame flashed briefly with a gold light.

The silence after Raezel left was disconcerting and Cara cleared her throat, her feet echoing much too loudly on the cobblestone floor as she walked over to the draped table. "Gods, she could have left us with a damn blanket. We're soaked to the bone," the woman huffed, pulling the large square of woven cloth embroidered with a red flame from the table. "I hope she won't mind us using this. Oh, come now, Amaru. Don't cry. It'll be alright. Let's sit together and get warm."

Sniffling miserably and wiping her face, Amaru shuffled over to corner where Cara lowered herself. "I-I know," she stuttered softy. "They will not let the city fall. And Norfil, Raezel…they will not let the Scourge take Storwmind."

"That's right," Cara replied with a resolute nod. She drew her arm around Amaru when the draenei settled next to her, pulling her close under the warmth the banner provided. "This city has withstood orcs and everything else. And the king is back. The _true _king. Everything will be alright."

Sitting at the woman's other side, Leyla sighed, leaning against Cara under the draped, rough fabric, drawing her knees up to her chest and shivering faintly from the cold dampness of her wet dress. It was with desperate hope that she wanted Cara to be right, but grim realism that gave her doubt. Raezel, Azurian, and Darcen, much like many in the city of Stormwind, were skilled soldiers that would valiantly defend it from any foe. And the leaders of the Alliance, including the priestess of her own people _were _powerful. Yet the Scourge—always in her young, inexperienced mind a terrifying symbol of ruthless, relentless wickedness and death—were a formidable enemy themselves that had brought some of the most renowned heroes to their ends.

With a deep, slow breath, Leyla nodded and reached over to hug her arms around the two smaller females. "Yes, everything will be alright…"

Huddled beneath the banner of the Scarlet Crusade, the three courtesans clung to one another in silent fear and fervent hope, waiting.

* * *

A/N: My notes this time have mostly to do with the setting of this particular chapter. For those of you who played WoW right before the release of Wrath, you'll remember the Echoes of Doom patch that preceded it, during which the Scourge were attacking some of the capital cities, including Shattrath, Stormwind, and Orgrimmar. Necropolises floating above the city would spawn undead enemies. Tainted crates would spread the Plague disease. At Shattrath, you were even in danger of becoming a Scourge yourself. This chapter would take place at the beginning of that patch. I'm possibly exaggerating the magnitude of the attack on Stormwind, but I'm approaching the event not as an in-game one, but what would happen realistically. Hence possible discrepancies with the "canon".

Once again, this chapter refers heavily to events that occurred in the Warcraft comic, namely King Wrynn's return. The Lion's Ball isn't canon, of course, and wasn't in the comic, but it can be assumed that such an event would have happened, with the leaders coming to Stormwind to show their support for the king's return and whatnot. In regard to the canon time line, I am not completely sure how King Wrynn's return correlates with Echoes of Doom, but I assumed he would have been back just before then.

A random tidbit: Thaler Lott's name is a combination of the name of my guild's mage class leader and my boss's last name. See you in Chapter 22: The Paladin's Tale!


	22. Chapter 22: The Paladin's Tale

A/N: Two updates in one month!? Shenanigans!

Thank you all, dear readers, for your reviews and continued reading. Also, thanks to all of you who have submitted questions on my Formspring account. I've gotten great queries and encourage you to keep asking away! I am sure many of you will have some more questions after this chapter; you can find me at formspring*.me*/tmirai (sans the *s). Please check out my end author notes for some important news about the future of Sirens of Azeroth. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 22: The Paladin's Tale

It was nearly a week after the Scourge attack on Stormwind City that the mysterious necropolis that released sporadic waves of undead minions toward the human capital suddenly disappeared. Defenders of Stormwind's gates would call the attack "odd, yet still cruel" and no more serious in intent than a taunting display of power. While the Scourge assaulted the city almost relentlessly for those long, arduous days, never did they try to push too far into it proper as would be expected. It was rare that the undead broke through the Valley of Heroes, though that was more so attributed to the stalwart defense of Stormwind's protectors.

There had been an evacuation of civilians to the inner most areas—Cathedral Square and the Dwarven District more specifically—where the citizens were urged to remain. Many had attempted to flee by portal or even the Deeprun Tram to Ironforge. Yet when contacts from other capital cities and areas reported the floating necropolises were appearing all over Azeroth, even at the Horde capital of Orgrimmar, it was obvious the extent of the Scourge's attack was unknown and possibly much worse.

Then, suddenly, the necropolis was gone. The area outside of the city's gates where its putrid ooze and smog had defiled the landscape was scorched, decayed, and bleak, but the undead were completely gone. There was much caution to take afterward, however, and the city and its denizen's safety was not hastily assumed. Within the next days, members of the Argent Dawn arrived to aid in ensuring any infections of the Plague were controlled and cured. Imported foods and goods were banned from the city unless thoroughly checked for contamination and Stormwind's gates were closed to all travelers except those sent from the Argent Dawn or other factions intending to offer their aid.

The last day of the forced quarantine was one of relief to the citizens of Storwmind, including the Red Thorns. Being sequestered for so long in one area had left Leyla feeling restlessly anxious. She, Cara, and Amaru remained in the small house Raezel had taken them to, waiting as patiently as they could. They occupied themselves by cleaning up the dusty dwelling, telling stories around the fire of the small hearth, or reading the collection of books found on one of the bedroom's shelves.

Daily, Raezel would return in the evening to rest. She said very little, offering succinct reports of what was happening outside of Stormwind's walls; the other courtesans didn't press her for anything more. She often looked haggard and weary, and they allowed her to eat the meals Cara cooked with the provisions Amaru bought in silence before retiring to bed, then leaving early in the morning to rejoin the defense effort.

The city returned to some semblance of normalcy and it was only a week or so later that its gates were reopened and the streets were busy with activity again. There was undoubtedly an air of caution and fear lingering among its denizens, but they were determined to move on and continue their lives. The Scourge invasion had presented a new, excitingly grisly and frightening topic to gossip about: The Lich King's forces were moving. What would the king--or the Alliance, for that matter--do in response?

There had been a surprising flood of travelers into the city after the invasion. The innkeepers were kept busy, so Leyla and the other Red Thorns offered their help whenever it was needed. It gave Leyla something to keep her mind off of the thoughts that troubled her, specifically if her brother and Azurian were alright. Reports of a worse attack on Shattrath left her worrying if Alaric had been there during or if he was there now, offering his aid as she knew he would. She hadn't seen the other druid since the Lion's Ball. One afternoon, she went to the Park to search for him. He was not there, but she was informed by two visiting Sentinels that Darnassus had been unaffected by the Scourge's invasions. That was enough to lift some apprehension from her spirit.

Darcen came to visit her often at the Gilded Rose in between his duties and it was from the human that Leyla came to know more details than most about the Alliance's future plans. King Wrynn was meeting with the other leaders, he had told her, and there were already talks of a mass, collaborative assault on the frozen continent of the Northrend. Alliance spies had already confirmed the Horde, just as affected by the invasion, was planning the same. He cryptically told her to keep an eye out for an influx of imports, namely wood, stone, metal, and other building supplies. Stormwind was already putting into motion one of its greatest endeavors yet.

Relaying this information to her nosy fellow courtesans had given her a reputation of being "knowledgeable" among the inn's patrons. Strangers she had never seen before often approached her with curious whispers, their eyes glinting with hungry eagerness to hear even a morsel of gossip. Indulging them--sometimes--was all too amusing, and Leyla rather enjoyed chatting with the various travelers that came into Allison's inn.

It was while she was chatting with Amaru, a mage, and a pair of rogues that Allison approached her, carrying a small parcel wrapped in cloth.

"Leyla, would you mind taking some food over to Raezel?" she asked, handing the bundle. "I haven't seen her all day and I know she's been busy helping the Argent Dawn, but I'm afraid she'll just work herself into emaciation! That woman always forgets to eat when she's busy. I think she's at her home in Old Town."

Raezel had been occupied as of late, spending very little time in the inn compared to the other courtesans; when Leyla did see her, she was often talking with one of the white robed priest or plate wearing paladins of the Argent Dawn. "Not at all," she replied, rising from the table, and smiled at Amaru and their companions. "I'll be back in a little while."

The weather had substantially changed since the necropolis' departure. The sky was only slightly overcast and the rains had moved on days ago, leaving a warm, less humid temperature. The walk to Old Town was pleasant and when Leyla arrived at the small, familiar dwelling, she knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Raezel's voice called and Leyla pushed inside into the common room.

Sitting on a chair at the dining table, surrounded by pieces of her armor, Raezel was busy diligently buffing the plate, obviously for a while by the way it shone lustrously in the light filtering in from the clean windows. She looked up at Leyla, wiping a stray hair from her green eyes, and smiled faintly. "Oh, hello, little elf," she greeted her. Her gaze flicked to the bundle in her hands and she grinned a bit wider, chuckling. "Let me guess? Allison wants to make sure I'm eating?"

Leyla laughed and walked over to the table to place the food there. "She thought you'd be skin and bones by morning if she didn't intervene," she replied, taking the seat next to her. "We hadn't seen you since last night."

Raezel only hummed in reply, rubbing the cloth over a glistening pauldron once more before putting it aside, then huffing tiredly and sweeping her bangs behind her ear. "I feel like I'm being tended to by housewives as of late," she said with a smirk. Nodding to the window, she gestured to its pristine planes. "Thank you for cleaning up while you were here. You didn't have to, but I appreciate it."

Leyla shrugged. "There was nothing else to do really. And this place hadn't been shown attention in a long time." Chewing the inside of her lip, the night elf ventured a somewhat bold question. "This is your house, isn't it?"

Reaching for a wrist guard, the woman dipped her cloth into the jar of buffing cream. "My parents' home, really," she replied, grunting as she vigorously shined the plate armor. "They kept this house for when they had business in Stormwind, which was often. But my brother and I grew up in a village called Hearthglen. I used to come here infrequently."

"Oh, Hearthglen. I remember its name from one of your books."

Leyla's teeth clicked shut and the embarrassed flush of her face made Raezel laugh. "No worries, little elf," she assured her. "Books go on a shelf for reading, after all."

The night elf smiled gently in reply, relieved that Raezel was not angry with her for snooping. Well, it wasn't really snooping. They were indeed out for anyone to see on the shelf of the bedroom. There were many dusty and cobwebbed coated items lying around that only strengthened Leyla's curiosity about the home's inhabitants, mostly of personal belonging like clothes hanging in a boudoir, a brush sitting at a table, a pair of boots in a corner,. Yet nothing had been more maddeningly intriguing as the painting bearing the image of the four paladins, one of which was very obviously Raezel.

"You are nibbling your lip," Raezel spoke up, interjecting her thoughts. The woman was grinning as she tended to her armor. "Is there something on your mind, Leyla?"

She hesitated to answer, but Leyla's tongue could barely remain still in her mouth. There _A/n:was _much on her mind, but Raezel was so aloof about her past that she thought it rude to even inquire. "Sorry..." she muttered, her cheeks coloring. "It's just, well, since staying in your house, I've realized how little I know about you. I know you don't talk about yourself much but..." Chuckling nervously, the night elf shook her head. "Ah, it's really none of my business, I know."

Raezel's smile was soft, but her sigh was a little weary. "I can't expect you to stay in my own home for nearly a week and not be curious," she replied, putting down her cloth. "Especially considering I asked you to stay in that room. No one had been down there in years. Not even myself."

Turning in her chair to face Raezel more directly, Leyla shook her head. "Raezel, really, if you don't want to—"

The woman lifted a hand to silence her. "No...no. It would be unfair of me."

Despite her burning interest, Leyla remained quiet and allowed Raezel all the time she needed before she spoke. "My father, as I told you, was a paladin of the Knights of the Silver Hand," she began, leaning back in her chair, folding her lightly scarred, earth-brown arms across her chest. "My older brother, Jerle, was as well, and Jair, the youngest, and I aspired to be among them. My mother was a priestess and both she and my father were fervent and religious followers of the Church of the Holy Light. They raised us to be pious and, as expected, we all became servitors of the Church as paladins."

Arching a brow curiously, Raezel shifted her gaze to Leyla. "Do you know much of the history of Arthas Menethil?"

Leyla nodded and an involuntary shudder rolled down her back. Stories of the Lich King and the Scourge had become well known to her on her travels, often accompanied by words of warning. Overheard tales in taverns or a conversation with one of the courtesans or a soldier she met had taught her much about the betrayer prince and his undead minions.

Her expression darkening, Raezel fingered the edge of a burnished pauldron idly. "Jerle lost his life in Lordaeron while on assignment," she continued with a grim scowl, her brows furrowing over hard green eyes that stared at her reflection in the plate surface. "Only days after that, Arthas murdered his father and slaughtered his kingdom. The Knights of the Silver Hand had been previously disbanded at Stratholme, but it was when Uther Lightbringer was killed by his own protegee—the one we younger paladins had so admired—that they truly fell apart. Many paladins felt betrayed and broken by Arthas' betrayal, some too much so to ever pick up a blade or hammer again. Yet there were many, fueled by fear, fury, and grief, who became even more driven to eradicate the Scourge. And some of those were more...zealous than others."

"The Scarlet Crusade," Leyla said, knowing the name now. She had not heard of the fanatical sect that considered themselves the greatest enemies of the Scourge before she saw their symbol emblazoned on the cloth she, Cara, and Amaru had huddled under. After she commented on it, the redheaded courtesan had told them of the Scarlet Crusade's history to pass the time during that first fearful night after the Lion's Ball.

Raezel nodded, leaning back into her chair. "I thought for certain my father was too bitter and my mother too grief-stricken to ever think of fighting against the Scourge again after what happened to Jerle and with the Silver Hand, which my father had been so devoted to. But when the words 'Scarlet Crusade', attached to prestigious names of the Silver Hand, started circulating among the towns, it was not only my father, mother, and brother that were convinced to take up the fight again. There were so many that were jaded, that felt deceived by Arthas and sought vengeance against the forces that had claimed him and their loved ones. My father said the Goldsteeles were not deserters, and if we became passive and content while the Scourge continued to spread, we were no better than such. So we joined.

"I always felt that my parents' fanatical devotion was my own. My brothers and I were faithful to the Light and condemning of anything having to do with the undead. And we were both _s__o angry_. Even angrier than our parents. The effects of the brash zealousness of youth, I suppose. The only reason I was hesitant was because I doubtful if even the likes of High General Abbendis could collect enough loyal and willing soldiers and resources to combat the Scourge. Jair and my parents scolded me for my reservations. I remember feeling guilty when, in the first weeks of the Scarlet Crusade's conception, there were thousands of dedicated soldiers, many paladins among them, gathered and ready to fight. Yet even then, something unsettled me, but I hid my doubt behind eagerness and pledged allegiance to the Scarlet Crusade alongside my brother, my parents, and many others."

The paladin went quiet for a long moment and while Leyla remained quiet, waiting for Raezel to continue. "For the longest, it felt no different being a paladin of the Scarlet Crusade than it did being one of the Silver Hand. We fought the Scourge across Lordaeron, mostly in the Eastern Plaguelands. My parents were quite old by then, but that didn't keep either of them from going into battle when they could. My mother was a field healer and my father quite quickly became a High Commander because of his experience. While younger than me, Jair was always particularly skilled, especially when it came to shrewd, quick thinking. He wanted to be a strategist and a commander, like our father, and was well on his way to achieving even more. Despite our brother-sister rivalry and frequent conflicts, we worked together often in the same battalions or on the same missions. We were an efficient force together and received much praise, but instead of being satisfied with our successes, Jair always wanted more. More prestige. More accolades. More that would bring honor to our family name. To his name."

She waved a dismissive hand. "To get to the point, Jair and I were a part of a militia sent to some of the farmsteads and villages of Tirisfal Glades to investigate and stave off the spread of the Scourge and their Plague." She shook her head with a bitter snort. "It was a foolish endeavor. The Scarlet Crusade was establishing posts there, thinking that eventually they could amass enough manpower to assault Lordaeron's castle and take it back from the Scourge."

Raezel shook her head again, her expression became more somber. "Fools. We all were. There were too many Scourge there. Tirisfal had become the base of the Arthas' operations, for Light's sake. But still I went. We went. The men at the outposts were…mad nearly. Always on edge and paranoid, convinced that soon all of the towns would be infected by the Plague and their denizens would become Scourge."

Eyes widening and lips pursing, Leyla swallowed. "Did that happen?"

Raezel nodded grimly. "More often than not, sadly. There was one small town in the middle of the farmsteads that reported tainted grain that spread the Plague. Sure enough, some of the villagers had been infected, and we did what was necessary. Destroyed the crops. Burned the homes. Killed the tainted."

She paused again and heaved a breath through her nose. "There was only one household that seemed untouched, an old farmer and his family. But Jair, nor any of the other men we were with, wanted to 'take the chance' and let them live. I barely had any time to argue against it before they had the house's door locked with the family inside, torches held to their roof. I was livid. The family was screaming as I was trying to pry open the doors, but the other soldiers held me back. Jair just...watched. He had the most detached look on his face, one that I had seen him wear often when we were out on duty, but it had never stung me with its coldness until then. I screamed at him to let them out, that we could help them. But he said nothing. He just...watched.

"One of them escaped through a back door. The youngest daughter, I think. She ran into the woods and Jair went after her. He was yelling madly, as if possessed. I got away from the other men and went after them; I reached him just in time to keep his hammer from crushing her skull. We grappled and wrestled. He called me a traitor, that I never deserved the blessings of the Light if I would not use them correctly. The gleam in eyes was...bestial. Murderous. If he could not have that girl's blood, he would have mine. Yet even I, who only fought him to defend her and myself, had my own moment of lunacy. I didn't consider what I was _really _doing, what would happen if I raised my sword against my brother. And I didn't realize it until his body was lying still on the grass. Bleeding. Still."

The woman fell silent and bowed her head, hiding her lowered stare behind the drape of her bangs. Leyla stared at her wordlessly, eyes wide and mouth agape, until she had to draw in a shuddering breath to fill her lungs.

"You killed him..." she managed to rasp softly, her tone horrified, but not accusing.

It was a pregnant, heavy moment before Raezel nodded, sighing through her nose and lifting her head, drawing a hand through her hair. "I don't even know what happened to the girl. She ran off before I could ensure she was alright, but the other Scarlet soldiers were calling for us. I remember thinking that Jair's wounds were obviously made by a blade, so they would never believe he had been killed by that girl they were so certain was plagued."

Snorting coldly, Raezel tilted her head back. "The thought of lying about my brother's death sickened me more than actually killing him, I think. I panicked and ran, taking off my armor as I went so as to not make so much noise. They found it, I'm sure, and Jair's body. It would be too obvious what happened."

The night elf swallowed and pursed her lips tightly, fingers gripping each other in her lap. She thought yearningly and sadly of Alaric. "Did you go back to the Crusade after?"

Raezel shook her head. "No. How could I? I was a murderer, and, even worse, a deserter. They would have executed me, but I had no desire to return anyway. I didn't even want to tell my parents what happened. I knew what their response would be if they knew the truth, and it would be even more condemning than anything my superiors could do.

"I managed to make it to Alterac, where I convinced a caravan of trappers taking furs to Menethil Harbor to take me with them. It was there that I changed my name and secured passage on a goblin ship as a deckhand. That's when I met Bella."

The night elf frowned. "Your name is not Raezel Goldsteele?"

A chuckle escaped Raezel's lips; it was soft, but genuine. "Goldsteele is my family name, yes, but no, my first name is not Raezel." Her smirk became wryer. "Strange, how it was so easy for me to forsake the name my parents gave me, but not the one we shared. While Goldsteele isn't a very common name, it's nothing that would raise suspicions if spoken, even despite the prestige of my parents and brother among the Crusade. But I try not to use it often."

Immediately, Leyla thought to ask what Raezel's real name was, but somehow she knew that, despite the story she had just shared, it was something the woman would never speak again. "Where are your parents now?" she did hazard to ask.

Raezel shrugged almost moodily and made a thoughtful grunt. "Dead, for all I know," she replied with inflection in her voice that was not wholly detached. "Or in Tyr's Hand, if they are still alive, though I doubt it. For the longest, I was afraid they would try to return to Stormwind, even though both of their names were blacklisted along with the other prominent Scarlet Crusade fanatics. I stayed away from the city as long as I could, and the times I did return, this house was always untouched and abandoned. Still, I sometimes think that I will happen upon my mother at the hearth, or my father sitting in his chair by the window."

Her rueful smile returned to her lips and her green eyes flicked down. "It's very likely I'm simply running from ghosts."

That admission was a very lonely one and Leyla's ears drooped in sympathy for Raezel. "Do you miss them?"

"At times. Our relationship had grown strained and distant over the years before Jair's death and since I began to voice my opinions of the Crusade's actions and decisions." Her lips quirked into a small, sad smile and, for the first time she had begun speaking, she turned and met Leyla's stare. "All the same, they were my parents and I loved them. We did not always agree when it came to my life choices and convictions, but all the same I loved them."

For a moment, she stared back at Raezel, searching her face, repeating her words over in her head. The homesickness stung bitterly in her chest. "You're telling me this…because you think I should go home," Leyla murmured, the words almost a question.

Raezel snickered and shook her head. "I'm telling you this because I selfishly needed to get all of this out of my head," she replied with another rueful smile. "And you asked. It's cathartic in a masochistic way. And as I'm sure you've discovered in your time as a Thorn, you are easy to talk to."

The human shrugged faintly. "Whether or not you should go back to your family, or at least open up to them about what decisions you've made in your life, is up to you. But I can tell you, Leyla, wholeheartedly, that running is never the solution. Had I just told my parents I did not agree with the tenants of the Scarlet Crusade, that I no longer wished to be a paladin under such a zealous faction, things would have been different. They may not have accepted it, but it would have changed things. Maybe Jair would still be alive. I don't know. I am not a woman of regrets, but I do wish my life had not taken the path that led to me having to kill my own brother."

The last sentence was said with such bitterness that Leyla actually flinched a little, but Raezel's face softened and she sighed, reaching over to touch her hand. "Thank you for listening, Leyla," she told her earnestly. "I do hope you can gain some insight from my story."

Smiling tenderly, the night elf squeezed Raezel's fingers. "Ah, well, this isn't the first time a paladin has bared themselves to me," she said with a teasing laugh.

Chuckling softly, the woman lifted a brow. "Oh, yes, your blood elf, eh? Well, I don't require as much 'therapy' as you gave him, so no need to think you have to go that far," she replied with a cheeky wink.

Leyla giggled and Raezel laughed with her, but the night elf soon sighed. Thinking of Taye'vir only made her think of Azurian. "I need to find my friend, the druid that's here," she concluded, now feeling more guilty than fearful with the reality of having to do so. "And I should at least write my parents to let them know where I've been."

Raezel nodded. "A wise decision. And feel free to take time to go to Darnassus as well. With these Scourge attacks and the cities on high alert, I doubt Madame Bella will want to risk sending us anywhere at the moment. And many of the girls are worried about their families. I think it's a good time for us all to take a reprieve."

Pausing for a second, the woman's smile faded. "Leyla, the Red Thorns is not all about being a courtesan and indulging the needs of others," she told her, and her voice was serious, but soft. "At least, that's not what Bella and I envisioned in the beginning."

Raezel pursed her lips and her brows furrowed in a way that made her look a little bit older, weary and vulnerable in a way she had never appeared to Leyla. "When you first came to us, you were…frightened. You always looked so skittish and unsure. Even angry at times. You reminded me of myself, when I too was unsure and angry. You don't look like that anymore." Her lips curled into a smile and her dark green eyes glistened with wetness. "You don't owe Bella or I any sort of debt. If you return to Darnassus and don't come back, that is fine, but…I hope that you won't forget us, and that your experiences with us, despite how frightening they have been at times, have helped you in some way."

The courtesan that had become her friend and mentor spoke with such somber sincerity and Leyla felt deep warmth build in her chest. Tears stung at the corners of her glowing silvery eyes and her cheeks flushed. "Yes, Raezel," the night replied with a nod and an equally emotional smile. She chuckled shakily and wiped at her eyes with a sniffle. "The Red Thorns…_being_ a Red Thorn has changed me in ways I would have never fathomed I have you, Bella, and all the other girls to thank for that. And I could never forget any of you."

Smiling back, a few tears rolling down her brown cheeks, Raezel touched Leyla's shoulder and squeezed it affectionately before drawing away. "Well, I think we've gotten much too emotional together for one day," she chortled, brushing away the wetness on her face dismissively. "Let's go back to the inn. We'll need to gather the other girls so we can have a final meeting before we all disperse."

Leyla nodded and together they left the house, stepping out into the pleasantly warm early evening. The sunlight felt good on Leyla's blue skin and she found calm in it and the buzzing background noise of the city as she and Raezel walked back to the Trade District in comfortable silence. Leyla left the woman to her thoughts as her own kept her mind occupied. It was with surprising easy acceptance that she decided to find Azurian after the meeting with the other Thorns. She had no idea if he was even in Stormwind still; if not, she would send a letter to her parents to at least let them know of her whereabouts. If she would go to Darnassus, she hadn't yet decided.

The two courtesans were just passing in front of the Stormwind Bank, approaching the Gilded Rose, when Cara appeared in the doorway of the inn. Her gaze found Leyla and Raezel in the crowd before she blinked and gasped, quickly jogging over to meet the other women.

"Oh, thank the Light you're back," Cara huffed. Her face looked agitated. "Allison just sent me to find you, but I wanted to walk all the way to Old Town as much as I wanted to stay in there and be near that angry druid."

Her heart thumping hard in her chest, Leyla felt her hands twitch at her sides. "What? What druid?" she asked, though she already knew the answer before Cara replied.

The woman frowned and Leyla could see sympathy in her expression. "His name is Azurian. He's looking for you and is…quite upset. Allison at least got him to calm down, but he said he wasn't leaving until you returned."

Pursing her lips in both irritation and anxiety, Leyla exchanged glances with Raezel. The other courtesan smiled encouragingly. "Do what you have to do, Leyla," she said with a nod.

The night elf drew in a small breath and nodded back before looking at Cara. "Thank you, Cara, I'll take care of him," she replied with a smile, and walked past the human and into the door of the Gilded Rose.

Only a few people were occupying the common room, as it was too early for the usual dinner crowd to be seeking nourishment and relaxation for the night. One of them, seated almost awkwardly in a small armchair, was the burly, cobalt-haired druid whose very presence made Leyla's stomach lurch in a mix of several emotions. He did not see her enter the inn, so she stood in the doorway, noting his pensive, angry expression and his tense body language. With a deep breath, she made her way around the chairs of the common room to approach him. "Azurian."

The druid gave a small start, head swiveling abruptly in her direction. His golden eyes widened and his face morphed into a visage of utter relief. "Leyla," he breathed, immediately standing to move toward her. She was surprised when his muscular arms drew her in an immediate embrace, leaving her stunned for a moment before her eyes hooded shut and she slipped her arms around his middle to hug him back, breathing in his earthy scent.

Azurian embraced Leyla for a long moment before he drew back, grasping her slim shoulders and looking down at her. "_Where have you been? I was worried about you!_" he said reproachfully, though his expression was still fairly soft. "_I thought you were…or had been…_" He growled softly, shaking his head. "_I just thank Elune that you are alright._"

Leyla smiled as calmly and gently as she could, though her hands were quivering at his back. "_I am sorry, Azurian. I looked for you in the Park, but I could not find you,_" she replied, then huffed nervously. "_How did you know to find me here?_"

The druid's face changed and he pursed his lips. "_I saw that red-headed human coming into this inn, and I recognized her as one of the ones you left with at the ball._" Azurian shook his head and something akin to disgust crossed his features. "_Leyla…why are you in the company of…these women?_

By the way he said "these women", Leyla already knew that Azurian had figured out what they were. Her ears flicked downward in irritation and her stomach churned with fretful fear, but she held his gaze and replied in a voice that did not quiver. "_Because I am one of them, Azurian._"

At first, his face registered shock, twitching as his eyes widened. There was disappointment immediately after his surprise, further disdain, a curling of his lips, and a furrowing of his heavy brow that was outraged. Leyla waited in the heavy silence with held, bated breath before Azurian inhaled and exhaled deeply from his nose.

"_You're coming with me to Darnassus. Now,_" he said in a voice of hard finality.

What nervousness there had been immediately shifted to anger and Leyla scowled at him, stepping back. "_You have some audacity to demand that of me, Azurian,_" she snapped, barely able to contain her growing fury. "_Will you not even listen to me before you drag me back to my parents to tattle?_"

"_Tattle?!_" the druid replied, his voice rising, cracking slightly with emotion. "_Leyla, your parents thought you might be in serious danger, if not DEAD. A fact I did not know until Alaric told me! He didn't even know you were here!_"

Her fury deflated with mention of her brother's name and Leyla's face fell, ears drooping. "_A-Alaric?He...knows I was missing?_"

Exasperatedly, Azurian growled. "_Of course he does! I contacted him by scrying bowl just the other day to report what had happened here in Stormwind. I mentioned you were here and he told me your parents had sent him word that you had ran away over a month ago._" He gestured angrily with his hands and Leyla swore there were tears in his eyes. "_Leyla, why did you not TELL me? Or at least wrote to Alaric to tell him?! I know that—_" He paused and his voice lowered. "_I know that you do not care for me any longer, but we are still friends, aren't we? I would have understood had you talked to me about being unhappy in Darnassus, but to just…mislead me into thinking you were here studying as a priestess—"_

Leyla balked defensively. "_I never misled you, Azurian! You assumed!_"

"_You never corrected me!_" he retorted. "_You never even told me that you –weren't- a priestess._" The sneer of disgust returned to his lips. "_Though I would have never expected you to be…_"

The druid trailed off and the look of shame that crossed his face as he glanced away was enough to ignite the courtesan's ire again. "_What?!_" Leyla demanded hotly, scowling and taking a bold step toward him. "_A what, Azurian?! Say it?! A whore?! A prostitute?! What would you call me?! Am I even more worthless to you than I was before?! You would have never expected that I was anything BUT a priestess! It is the only thing I could EVER be that would be of any value to you!_"

Azurian actually flinched back as if Leyla's furious words had struck him across the face, his expression wounded and lips trembling. His ears actually drooped and his throat flexed as he swallowed hard. "_Azurian…_" Leyla spoke in a soft, regretful tone. "_I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean--"_

"_Alaric and I are returning to Darnassus to meet with the other members of the Circle concerning the Scourge_," he interjected in a trembling murmur, turning partially away from her. "_He…asked me to request that you return as well._"

Azurian hazarded a timid glance at her. "_He misses you, as do your parents. They…deserve to at least know that you are alright._"

A heavy, stifling silence fell between them and finally the druid turned away and stalked toward the door of the inn. Ignoring the curious sideways stares of the eavesdropping patrons that had been watching their exchange, Leyla balled her fists at her sides, eyes squinted shut, biting her lip. "_Wait._"

His feet stilling just in front of the doorway, Azurian's ears flicked but he did not turn around. Leyla could feel his grief and anger radiate from him in tangible, cold waves. It took all of her strength to face him, close the distance between them, and speak her next words.

"_I'll come with you._"

* * *

A/N: And there you have it. Mostly all you wanted to know about your favorite Light wielding courtesan. This chapter, though shorter than the previous by a 1/3, is very important and I had planned it ages ago, which is perhaps why it was so easy to write. A note about the setting, once more, what is described in the beginning of the chapter derives from the Echoes of Doom patch from pre-Wrath events. I tried to make it as "realistic" as I could, considering in game mechanics/happenings while not conforming to them, so not everything I described is as strictly reflective of what happened in game.

And now, for some news that I hope everyone will take as good news. I have decided to end Sirens of Azeroth at Chapter 25. At first, I considered lengthening the story to 30 chapters, but after outlining everything I wanted to accomplish with the tale, I felt that it worked much more efficiently and powerfully in fewer chapters rather than more. Besides, this story is almost 2 years old. I think it deserves a fitting end and soon.

However, that does not mean that the end of Sirens of Azeroth will be the end of Leyla and Co.'s stories. I have decided to write a collection of short stories about the various characters you have come to know, including the Red Thorns and others they have met along the way. I am not sure when I will start this project, but it will definitely be before the last chapter is posted. Look forward to it and, once again, please check out my Formspring account to ask me anything you like!

See you in Chapter 23: The White Priestess and the Violet Druid


	23. Chapter 23: The Violet Druid

A/N: Sorry for another delay, dear readers, but real life reared it's ugly head again. Summer should be a lot lighter in regard to my work load in the office, which means a lot of time for writing!

Thanks for all your great Formspring questions! Unfortunately, the website is not at all very reliable and a server crash caused several users, including myself, to lose their questions. Hopefully I'll get them back soon.

* * *

Chapter 23: The Violet Druid

Leyla had never realized how quiet Darnassus was. Not that the Kaldorei capital didn't have its share of noise and activity, yet now that she had seen two of the other major Alliance cities, a goblin port, and other various places, it seemed even more docilely tranquil. The amount of traffic that came in and out of its borders was, comparatively, drastically less than that of Stormwind or Ironforge. She supposed that wasn't surprising; it hadn't even been a decade since the night elf people had revealed themselves to the rest of Azeroth and even less than that since they allowed other races to enter their new sacred tree and its villages. But it wasn't rare to find a Kaldorei who would prefer never to see a gnome, draenei, human, or dwarf in Teldrassil again.

Yet ending their centuries of isolationism had done undeniable good for the night elves. Besides the economical benefits that had come with new trade and commerce between the other races and cities, the relationships formed with new allies proved to be the most invaluable. Factions like the Cenarion Circle and the Silverwing Sentinels had done well accomplishing goals and agendas that would have been difficult or taken longer without the aid of other races. The night elves forged strong bonds and created equally strong presences within these groups; their continually developing relations with other nations were now vital to their survival and progression.

Despite this, Darnassus still felt and looked nearly homogenous in comparison to the other places Leyla had seen on her travels. Before she had left her home for the first time, she marveled at seeing a dwarf buying leather in the Tradesmen's Terrace, or a human and a draenei checking in to an inn. Now, it was evident that travelers of other races did not frequent Darnassus. Accessible only by portal or boat, it was a great distance from its sister cities in the Eastern Kingdoms

That and, Leyla recognized after reentering its enclosing, isolating borders, it did not feel very welcoming, even to a returning daughter of its people. Its population was bland and its hushed atmosphere annoyingly too subdued. Her home had been both a place of calm and a stifling prison before she had departed Teldrassil; it still remained such.

There were elements of Darnassus that she had missed of course. The earthy and flowery scent of the gently lofting air. The perpetual state of cool twilight. The familiar buildings and paths she had walked often. No matter how longingly she had wanted to leave, there was a deep sense of relief that came with returning to the sacred tree.

Instead of accompanying her to her parents' house like a jailer walking his charge to their sentencing, Azurian had hastily parted ways with Leyla once they arrived within the city proper. The druid had been sullenly aloof and quiet in the few moments they had spent together in Stormwind before his hired mage summoned their portal. They did not speak further about her running away from home or new profession, but the courtesan could feel the disappointment, anger, and sadness practically roiling off him in waves. It made her feel guilty as much as it did annoyed; unsure of how to breech the awkwardness of the topic with him-and doubting if he even wanted to-Leyla let Azurian stew silently and spoke only when necessary. They walked as far as the Boughs of the Eternals before the druid left in the opposite direction toward the Cenarion Enclave.

Her steps slow across the elegantly arching bridges over Darnassus's tranquil waterways and ponds, Leyla took her time walking to the residential area of the city where her mother and father's home was. With each step her heart beat faster, but she was surprised that what anxiety she did have did not increase. She was nervous, of course, but there was a degree of calm that had come with resolving the necessity of what she would do.

Before she left Stormwind, she had talked with Raezel briefly about her conversation with Azurian as well as her decision to confess to her parents. "Have as much confidence in who you are in front of them as you do in front of us," she had told the night elf with an encouraging smile. "No matter what happens, you are our family, just as you are theirs. We will be here for you, Leyla."

Leyla hoped that there was no unfortunate foreshadowing in Raezel's words, but knowing that, should there be a falling out with her parents, she had a "home" to return to was comforting. Coming back to Darnassus for good was not anything she had considered anyway. The seed of wanderlust was in her now and there was no way she could nurture it trapped within the night elf capital's walls. Whatever she was meant to do, it was not within Darnassus.

Her parents' home was a wide, spacious dwelling nestled between other residences of the more prominent, older Kaldorei of the community. Most were away during the midday hours, tending to their duties around the city. Leyla caught the gazes of a few, standing on their porches or just happening to look out their windows at the moment the Jadefern daughter passed by. By the astonished expressions on their faces, it was clear her absence had not gone unnoticed. And probably not un-talked about either.

Through the woven, sheer curtains of the large windows in the front room, she could see that the interior was quiet and still. Expectantly, her parents were gone for the day, her mother probably at the Temple and her father at the Enclave, or even out of the capital. She didn't feel any relief from a delayed confrontation. If anything, not knowing when they would be returning was more unsettling.

Inside, the house smelled as it always did, of herbs, wood, and a pungent, spicy aroma that belonged to a natural mixture her mother used in medicines. Leyla walked through the front parlor where her father often met with his druid colleagues and into the kitchen, caressing her fingers over the table her family dined at together. She had been away for a little under three months, but it felt like she had been gone so much longer.

She was surprised to find her bedroom pristine and obviously tended to during her absence. Her bed was made, a strand of fresh peacebloom and lavender sitting on her pillow to scent the linens. The simple wood furniture, carved by her father's own hands, was recently dusted and the window open, curtains billowing in the faint breeze. Sitting on the edge of her bed, Leyla reached over to finger the hand picked and woven string of flowers. She imagined her mother placing those blooms upon her missing daughter's pillow and staring wistfully out of the window.

Picking up the strand, Leyla drew her legs up and lay down on her bed, nuzzling her pillow and inhaling the familiar, calming residual scent of the flowers. The breeze brushed over her ice blue skin, pleasantly cool and gentle, carrying with it the aroma of the mystic forest that was her home. Exhaling deeply, the courtesan closed her eyes, mind drifting to nostalgic scenes of having lunch with her brother in the front yard, smelling her mother's fresh baked bread from the kitchen, and the figure of her father, a heavy travel pack on his shoulders and a warm smile on his lips, walking up the dirt path to greet his children.

Leyla didn't realize she had drifted off to sleep until the scuffing of booted feet on the wood floor roused her. She sat up abruptly, rubbing her bleary eyes, heart thumping fast in anticipation as the shadow of the tall figure passed against the hallway wall before the night elf male entered the bedroom.

Alaric Jadefern was every bit the visage of Kaldorei masculinity. Though not as tall as his father or other night elf men, he was just as broad shouldered and thickly built. While he did not have his little sister's eye color, his own the luminescent amber so common among most druids, they shared the same pale blue skin and violet hair. His antlers swept elegantly out from his forehead, framed by a shoulder length mane of slightly unkempt hair, partially pulled back in a tail. He wore a kilt of leather and mail, his chest and arms bare save for bone and wood necklaces at his throat, feathered bands around his thick biceps, and fur lined leather bracers protecting his forearms.

The druid's golden eyes were hooded in his characteristically calm, sleepy sort of way, but his smile was broad and elated. "Leyla..."

Tears immediately stinging at her eyes, Leyla leaped up from her bed. "Alaric!" she exclaimed joyfully and bounded into her brother's arms.

Squeezing her tightly, Alaric held his sister for a long time before leaning back, sweeping his golden eyes up and down her form. "You look well," he commented, then chuckled. "But you're in trouble."

Leyla laughed and sniffled, wiping away a tear from her wet eyes. "I know," she replied in a wobbly voice. Smiling wider when Alaric cupped her cheek and thumbed her moist skin, she tipped her head into his touch. "I missed you so much, Alaric. I'm so sorry I didn't let you know I was alright."

The druid sighed through his nose and shook his head. "I was prepared to give you a stern talking to, you know," he huffed with feigned irritation. His small scowl pulled into a fond smile and he petted his sister's hair fondly. "But I never could stay angry with you."

Grinning knowingly, Leyla embraced Alaric again before the siblings went to her bed to take a seat. "When did you arrive?"

Smoothing down the folds of his layered kilt, Alaric sighed tiredly. "Just a few minutes ago. However long it took me to run from the portal here," he replied with a wry grin. "I would have arrived sooner, but my duties in Zangarmarsh kept me there."

With another heavier, sadder breath, Alaric regarded his sister with furrowed brows, ears lowering. "So. Are we going to talk about this?"

Heart thudding nervously, Leyla felt guilty once more. Her brother, ever patient and calm as he had always been, was subduing his frustrated anger. She could always tell from the knitting of his brows, the expressive drooping of his long ears, and the gaze of his golden eyes when he repressed his emotions. It wasn't something he had learned how to do as a druid, but rather a childhood trait that made him even more successful as one. Alaric Jadefern was known for his level head and tranquil demeanor to the point many thought him aloof and impassive. His little sister knew better.

She wished he wouldn't be so placid, that she could see his feelings on the matter as truthfully as she would surely hear them. But that's just how Alaric was. Nodding, Leyla drew a knee up to her chest to hug her arms around. "How much did Azurian tell you?" she hazarded to ask, hoping it hadn't been a lot in terms of details.

Again, Alaric's lips quirked crookedly. "That bad, huh?" The druid shrugged and brushed a hand through the short tail of hair at his head. "Not a lot, I don't think. He thought you were there studying with the priests, and that I knew that as well."

He chuckled thinly. "He mentioned you being there so casually. I wasn't at all...reserved with my reaction. I don't know which of us was more stunned and I probably made him more upset than he already was. But mother and father's letter had been so frantic, and I hated that I could not do as they asked and search for you because of my duties to the Circle."

Alaric's eyes met his sister's regretful gaze and he smirked. "Azurian is angry with us both. I never told him you were missing because it would only leave us both helplessly worrying. So, in a way, I helped perpetuate the lie that you were studying in Stormwind."

Irritation fleetingly crossing her face, Leyla wrinkled her nose. "I never actually told him I _was _studying in Stormwind," she snorted.

Laughing, the druid rolled his eyes. "So like him to jump to assumptions, eh?" Alaric fell quiet as he studied her face, eyes briefly falling to her throat. "What were you doing in Stormwind then? Something to do with the Steamwheedle Cartel?"

Leyla's fingers reached instinctively to the small pendant she still wore, the gold ring chiming softly against it. "You're much too observant," she muttered. The night elf paused for a long moment before continuing in as calm a voice as she could manage. "I'm a courtesan, Alaric, one of many called the Red Thorns owned by the Steamwheedle Cartel."

The silence following her admission was heavy and pregnant, and Leyla very shyly and warily looked up to meet her brother's gaze. Alaric's brows had risen, eyes wide beneath them, but his expression was still quite subdued compared to what she had expected. Stunned quiet, his lips opened and he inhaled as if to speak, closed them, then opened them again.

"Oh."

Leyla couldn't help a snorted giggle. It was such an Alaric response. "Oh? Is that all?"

"Well..." the older brother replied matter-of-factly. "There is...much I would like to say, but that came out first."

Her smile faded from her lips and Leyla played idly with her necklace in the silence that followed. "I'm not a whore," she murmured, almost defensively.

Alaric sighed and reached over to remove her hand from the chain and tangle their fingers together. "I would never think that," he replied earnestly, shaking his head. His lips twisted in a little smirk. "It's a far cry from a priestess though. Or...anything I would have imagined you as."

Snickering as she felt a slow sort of relief blooming inside her, Leyla met his gaze. "I would have never expected it either. It's not like I ran away to become one or had ever even entertained the idea. It just...sort of happened."

"Just happened?" Alaric's voice was dubious and he grunted resignedly. "I'll take your word for it, though I want to know _how _it happened."

His face further sobered. "I know that your relationship with mother and father was…is strained. But they would have never wanted you to just leave, Leyla. They were disappointed that you did not follow in either of their footsteps, but they still love you. As do I."

Grinning affectionately, the druid squeezed his sister's hand and reached up to touch her cheek. "And no matter what you are, or what you do, they and I will always love you."

Heat blushing in her face and tears collecting beneath her glowing eyes, Leyla smirked faintly and tipped her head into Alaric's touch. "You say that now. We'll see if it's true when they _do _find out."

Alaric blinked, his face registering honest surprise. "You mean…you haven't told them yet?"

His sister frowned. "No, I haven't. I haven't even seen them yet. I assumed mother was still at the Temple and father at the Refuge."

The druid looked bewildered before suddenly bursting into laughter, his shoulders shaking. "Well, by the way you were up here sprawled out on your bed alone, I thought they had already yelled at you and sent you to your room without dinner!"

Leyla balked as her brother continued to laugh, though she could not help her own giggles. "I am an adult, Alaric, despite what you, our parents, and Azurian think!" she retorted back, playfully hitting him on the arm.

The pair shared a laugh in the light moment before Alaric sighed and leaned forward to nuzzle Leyla's forehead gently, drawing his free arm around her smaller body. "Yes, you are an adult, Leyla," he murmured, kissing her temple. "And while I am sure they will have their…fervid opinions about your new profession, it is your decision what to do with your life. All that matters is that you are happy and safe.

His long brows knitted together and he pulled away to look at her. "You _are _happy _and _safe, right?"

Huffing, Leyla rolled her eyes affectionately. "Yes, Alaric. I am happy _and _safe. My employer takes very good care of us, and I've seen so much and met so many people, just like I always wanted to."

Alaric nodded with a small grunt, obviously only partially assuaged by her answer. "And the men you, ah, see, they are…nice to you?"

"Well, for the most part. Of course there are some less than gentlemanly ones, but I'm not forced to talk to or be with anyone I don't want to be. And there are goblins that watch and protect us very closely."

Grunting again, the druid's long ears flicked agitatedly. His ice blue skin had a slight pink tint to it and his lips were twisted awkwardly as he hazarded a coy glance at his sister. "I see. And, do you, um, well…do you have to… 'be' with all of the…nice ones that show interest in you?"

Leyla chuckled in embarrassment. Her brother's unease made it oddly easier to breach the topic. "No, no I don't. And it's not just about sex. We perform as well. The other courtesans are as talented as they are beautiful. Fighters, casters, dancers, singers, and I play my harp in our shows. They were very impressed with me. I even played for the Thane of Ironforge at the Brewfest ceremonies."

Alaric's eyes widened and he smiled. "You went to Ironforge? And played for Thane Bronzebeard?"

Bobbing her head, Leyla beamed proudly. "And got kidnapped by Dark Iron dwarves."

His smile immediately fell. Paling, the druid stared blandly at his little sister. "…no you didn't."

She frowned, mildly offended. "I did too."

Silence fell between them. "….oh," Alaric grunted.

Laughter spilled from Leyla's mouth before she could contain it and she covered her lips while her stunned brother gawked at her. Growling softly, Alaric lifted a hand to his face and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Cenarius, grant me calm…" he murmured his favorite small prayer.

Giggling, Leyla draped her slender arms around her brother's broad shoulders. "Aw, Alaric…" she cooed in a soft, teasing tone. Tilting her head against his, she nuzzled his jaw. "Thank you. For being understanding. I didn't think anyone would be but you."

Alaric made a quiet purr and hooded his golden eyes, lips quirking upward faintly. "Mm…I'm trying to be. It will take time, I admit, to be…you know, completely alright about this. But I trust you, Leyla. I just want you to be safe."

"I suppose you're allowed to be an overprotective big brother once in a while." She grinned. "Now give me bear hugs."

The druid snickered. "I'm too stressed out to shift," he grumbled, resting his chin on top of her head and encircling his arms around her.

Leyla made a fussy noise, but leaned into the larger Kaldorei male, inhaling his earthy scent, the feathers and leaves adorning the leather wraps around his muscular arms tickling her skin. "I missed my brother bear…"

Grinning affectionately at the childhood pet name, he playfully nipped at one of her ears before nuzzling her hair. "And I missed you too, little one."

It was easy to forget everything that filled her with stress, doubt, and fear while in her brother's arms and Leyla gratefully hid in his embrace. The moment of comfort and calm was short lived though as the sound of a door abruptly opening and slamming in the front room startled the pair.

"Leyla? Leyla, are you here?"

Tensing at the sound of her mother's frantic voice and her father's huskier, booming tone calling for her, Leyla looked skittishly up at her brother. "The damned neighbors saw me earlier. It was one of them," she groused with a huff, ears drooping.

Smiling gently, Alaric touched their foreheads together. "It'll be alright," he assured her with such calm that it made Leyla all the more willing to believe him. "I'll stand beside you, no matter what happens."

The younger Jadefern smiled in return and nodded, breathing in deeply. "Okay. I'm ready."

Alaric took his sister's hand and got up from the bed, waiting patiently for Leyla to follow before leading the way to her bedroom door. As they passed the threshold into the hall and she saw her parents in the common room, their faces full of hopeful, nervous anticipation and worry, the courtesan exhaled and squeezed her brother's hand.

* * *

The man-made brooks and streams beneath the causeways of the Temple Gardens babbled softly, further adding to the melancholic atmosphere surrounding the domed buildings connected by the white stone paved bridges. The tall columned structures were used for recreation as well as work, some housing greenhouses, alchemy labs, or leather-working shops.

It was in one of these domes that Leyla knew she would find Azurian. The druid had been avoiding her like the Blight since they had separated upon returning to Darnassus a week ago. He had made an effort to see Alaric, but Leyla hadn't gotten so much as a glimpse of him.

"He asked about you," Alaric said, hoping to be helpful, though his comment only had the adverse effect. Leyla knew Alaric did not want to be caught in the middle of his sister and best friend's tension, so she did not send a message through him in reply. However, she did ask him where the druid was spending his time during the day.

The dome where Azurian tended plants and herbs was one where members of the Cenarion Circle kept various flora, performing experiments important to the Circle's work involving healing the elements. Fortunately, on the day Leyla decided to seek her ex-lover out, he was alone in the greenhouse.

He did not hear her come in, and Leyla stood in the doorway for a moment, watching him harvesting morrowgrain from a table of pots. Dressed in a leather smock, thick gloves, simple cloth pants, his long cerulean hair was pulled into a messy knot at the back of his head. Brows knitted in an expression of intense concentration, Leyla could see why he hadn't even noticed her. Even in her moment of slight nervousness, she couldn't help but admire how handsome he was and recall times before when she had watched him work so diligently among his plants.

When he stood up from his crouch and turned, Azurian's eyes happened to fall upon the doorway and he started when he found the night elf woman there. "L-Leyla!" he gasped, dropping his trowel, golden stare wide and face paling. "By Cenarius, I didn't even hear you come in!"

Smirking faintly, as she found some pleasure in startling him, Leyla walked further into the greenhouse. "I'm sorry, but you were working and I didn't want to disturb you," she said.

Clearing his throat, Azurian swallowed hard and removed a soil dirtied glove to sweep back the loose strands of his hair. "Ah, I see. Um, well, yes, I've...been busy today," he mumbled lamely.

The tug of Leyla's lips was dry and a little sad. "You've been busy a lot lately," she countered. "At least, in regard to me."

It was Azurian's turn to frown and his ears even drooped faintly. "I...haven't been avoiding you. I really have been busy and..." He averted his eyes and gave a small shrug. "I wasn't sure you'd want to see me."

What irritation she felt toward Azurian deflated a little and Leyla's anger fueled confidence wavered. "I didn't think you wanted to see me either," she replied softly, keeping her gaze on him. "But, all the same, we need to talk."

The hesitation was clear on Azurian's face despite his effort to hide it. "What more do we have to talk about? We are...no longer lovers and you have found your...path." He lifted his broad shoulders in a shrug. "You don't...have to explain yourself to me."

Instinctively flinching at his words, Leyla felt her anger flicker to life again. "No, I don't have to explain myself to you," she replied, her voice a little hard. "But I do want you to explain yourself to me."

Azurian blinked. "What? Me? About...what?"

"About _us_, Azurian," she replied, trying to keep the frustration out of her voice. "About what happened to us before the fall of Hyjal. What has happened recently is not the first time you've made yourself scarce when you were disappointed in me."

The druid bristled visibly, his ears flicking in tell-tale nervous irritation. When he did not immediately reply, Leyla continued. "I told my parents what I am, Azurian."

Surprise registered immediately on his face and he blinked with wide eyes. "You...you did? What...how did they react?"

Recalling the confrontation that had occurred just days ago, Leyla smirked faintly. "In a way, as I expected them to. They were upset I had ran away without sending any word to them, but they were glad I had returned safely." She snorted softly. "But they actually apologized to me. They presumed it was because of them I had left and they were regretful that I felt that pressured and angry."

Azurian's lips pursed and he nodded. "Ah, well, that is a fortunate thing then." His paused, nose wrinkling. "What about the fact you are, ah, a..."

"Courtesan?" Leyla finished for him with a wry smirk, enjoying watching him flinch as if the word burned him. "They were shocked and disgusted, of course. How else would you expect them to act to learning their only daughter 'entertained' men of other races?"

The druid scowled faintly at the night elf's sardonic tone. "You don't seem to upset considering then," he replied, folding his arms across his chest.

Leyla's thin, long brow arched and she grinned dryly. "Why should I be?" she replied with an almost casual air. "Of course, I'm not happy that I disappointed them and that they had to be confronted with something like that. But it's what I am. It's _who _I am now. They listened to me when I explained how I had become a courtesan and what had happened to me since then." She smirked a bit wider. "Well _most _of what happened. Some things...they just didn't need to know."

Azurian's lip twitched upward on one side before he pursed his mouth and breathed out heavily through his nose. "And they are alright with it?"

She shook her head. "Mm, no. They aren't happy about it, and I am sure that they doubt I've chosen a wise or honorable path to follow."

Her expression was contemplative as she looked away. "I think this is the first time they've ever truly seen me as an adult and realized that my path is not theirs to walk or map out for me. They always pushed me to follow behind my mother as my brother walked behind our father. To become what our society deemed 'appropriate' for a young Kaldorei female. My worth always lied with what I would be, not in my own eyes, but in theirs."

Her shifted her gaze to Azurian. "Just as it was with you."

Balking, the druid's arms unfolded and he held out his hands. "Leyla, that isn't true!"

Smiling sadly, Leyla shook her head. "Then what happened, Azurian?" she asked calmly, her frustration gone from her voice. "Why did we so suddenly drift apart before you left Darnassus? Or more appropriately, why did you feel the need to distance yourself from me when I left the Temple? You were so eager and ready to make me your mate until I did, then it seemed you were all too ready to leave Teldrassil with Alaric."

She canted her head, studying his face as she spoke. "Were you ashamed of the fact I did not become the priestess everyone thought you should have?"

Azurian's mouth was immediately open to protest, but whatever words he had died in a croak. He closed his mouth, glancing down. "You were struggling with deciding what path you wanted to take," he answered truthfully, shame in his voice. "I didn't want to heap another serious decision on you. I thought perhaps you were not ready."

"You mean not mature," Leyla said, her voice clipped.

Flinching a little, Azurian lifted his head to look at the woman that had once been his lover. "Yes."

"And you never thought to ask me my feelings on the matter?"

Growling under his breath, the druid shook his head. "Obviously not, as I never did." His expression softened sadly. "For that, I am sorry, Leyla. I should have."

For a moment, Leyla remained quiet, hands clenched at her sides, but her face calm beyond the slight furrowing of her brows. "Yes, you should have," she replied coolly before the courtesan inhaled a breath to ward away the prickle of tears. "The only thing I was ever certain of in my adulthood was you, Azurian. I loved you. When knowing I wouldn't be a priestess strained my relationship with my family and made me doubt myself, I took comfort in knowing that I would always be yours."

By the time she reached the end of her words, Azurian looked miserable, his own ears lowered and his paled face stricken with guilt. Leyla smiled gently, though it wasn't at his obvious remorse. "But being yours gave me no more sense of identity than being a priestess did. I would have been just as miserable being Druid Azurian's mate. Not because I would have been miserable with you, but because I would have been miserable with myself."

Her fingers grazed her throat and the ring and pendant that lay there. "Being a courtesan has helped me discover who I am...more than anything else has before. I am strong, Azurian. I am beautiful, intelligent, brave, and vibrant, not just because others have told me so, but because I believe and see it in myself. I have met people who have encouraged me to be what I want to be, to pursue what I truly want. I was given no standards, ultimatums, or demands. I was only asked to be myself and it is myself that I have found."

Leyla's brows furrowed and she took a step toward the druid. "I may not be a respected priestess of the Temple, or a druid of great spiritual power, or what you and my parents wished for me to be, but I am something better, Azurian. I am myself, and I have found great power and respect in what I do. I have made the most resilient of men blush and vie for my affections. I have charmed and entertained royalty and common folk alike. But beyond that, I learned to do something that very few, not even you or my parents, know how to do."

The courtesan's silvery eyes misted with tears and her voice cracked with emotion. "I've learned to see people, Azurian. Beyond gruff, hard shells, snide, cruel smirks, or somber, dead stares. I can see past race and age. I can truly _know _people. That's what being a courtesan is. Seeing people and connecting with them. Allowing them to open up to you and taking all of their fears, sorrows, angers, and insecurities into yourself to grant them if just a second of peace. Knowing someone and giving them that gift...it can do so much more than you would think and know."

Sniffling, Leyla smiled fondly, grasping the Steamwheedle pendant and Taye'vir's ring. "The women that I am with now, they know me and see me, and they have given me a peace I never had here. I'm not asking you, Alaric, or my parents to accept what I am. But know that it _is _who I am, and I refuse to be ashamed about it."

The silence was heavy between them, the druid's golden stare fixated on the courtesan's glossy silver gaze. Her face was calm, but her eyes were intense and unwavering. It was Azurian who lowered his head, blushing and clearing his throat. "You...have truly changed, Leyla," he spoke softly.

The night elf nodded and smiled, wiping at her cheeks. "I have."

Azurian lifted his gaze to look at her and his face was filled with sorrowful longing. "I...truly am sorry."

Her lips quirking into a faint grin, Leyla shook her head. "I don't need your apology anymore, Azurian." Blushing, she dipped her head. "But thank you. I appreciate it."

The druid nodded and smiled faintly. "So...how long will you be in Darnassus?"

Leyla shrugged. "I'm not sure. Until the capital cities are safe to travel again and my employer sends for me, I suppose."

Grunting, Azurian's head bobbed again. "We should...talk sometime." Awkwardly, the male scratched his nose and coughed. "I mean, actually...talk, just about...things. I mean, I'd like to know more about your experiences and what you've seen on your travels. And, um, if you like, I'd tell you about Outland."

She chewed the inside of her lip and her brow rose thoughtfully as she eyed the uncharacteristically embarassed druid who looked back at her hopefully. As much as she savored her little triumph over Azurian and wanted to let what she had told him sink past his traditionalist, xenophobic prejudices and self-assured ego, she was still a little weak to his ruggedly handsome face.

Sighing through her nose, she smirked and hooded her eyes. "Maybe," she replied simply, turning away from him with a little added twist in her hips. Casting him a brief hooded-eyed stare over her shoulder, she grinned. "But it'll cost you."

Azurian's ears had perked and he had smiled, but that expression immediately plummeted into a stunned, blank stare. "H-huh?"

Laughing sexily, Leyla turned her head with a swish of her violet hair. "See you around, Azurian," she said with a playful wave over her shoulder and stepped out of the greenhouse back into the cool evening air.

* * *

The scent of the evening meal was pleasantly thick and alluring in the breeze outside her parents' house, and Leyla was all too ready to enjoy a bowl of her mother's hearty soup before telling her brother all that had transpired with Azurian. Yet upon entering her home and intending to go straight into the warm, inviting kitchen, she was stopped by the sounds of her brother and mother's voices accompanied by an unfamiliar female tone.

Sure enough, Alaric and their mother were in the common room sitting at the table reserved for guests, a pot of warm tea in stoneware cups served politely for the woman that had come to visit. It was obvious she was a priestess, wearing the draped, elegant robes of Elune's clergy. She looked vaguely familiar to Leyla, though she couldn't imagine how she had forgotten a priestess with such striking features. To say she was a beauty would be an understatement. Her face had a soft, gentle feel to it while also possessing an alluring sensuality present in the hooding of her silvery eyes and pink, full lips. Her hair was as pale as snow, long and worn in a single braid draped over her shoulder. Leyla couldn't fault her mother and brother, both of their eyes fixated on the priestess as they spoke, for not noticing her return.

It wasn't until she was almost to the table that her mother glanced up. "Oh, Leyla!" she exclaimed with a smile, rising from the table. "There you are! I was about to send Alaric out for you. High Priestess Aetheras had been here waiting for you for nearly an hour."

Frowning curiously, Leyla looked from her mother to the other priestess. Waiting for her? She had assumed the white haired Kaldorei was a visitor for her mother. Now, she was wondering if she had unwittingly stumbled in on some sort of intervention.

Alaric turned to regard his sister, as did the priestess, who stood and took a step toward her. "Leyla, it is a pleasure to finally meet you," she greeted her with a warm smile and soft voice, bowing her head. "My name is Aetheras. I've heard so much about you."

Leyla tried not to frown as she wondered just how much her mother and brother _had _told the priestess, but Aetheras' kind face—and oddly familiar name—was disarming. "Ah, it's a pleasure to meet you as well, high priestess," she replied with a bow of her head. "Forgive me, I wasn't expecting company and had gone out for a while."

"Oh, no worries," Aetheras replied with a wave of her hand and a tinkling chuckle. "It was quite rude to just come call on you like this out of the Nether. And please, call me Aetheras. There is no need for formalities here. I've been out of the Temple of the Moon for some time."

Turning to smile at the elder Jadefern, Aetheras gestured to the table. "Would you mind if Leyla and I spoke alone?" she asked.

"Of course not!" Leyla's mother replied with an overly cordial sort of friendliness that made her daughter very suspicious. She patted her son's arm. "Alaric, come help me with dinner. Your father should be returning soon. I hope you will be joining us, Aetheras."

"Ah, I would love to, but I'm afraid I have to be brief here," Aetheras replied apologetically. "But thank you very much.

"Well, then, thank you so very much for visiting." The other priestess nodded and smiled brightly at white haired Kaldorei before giving her daughter a pointed look, then sweeping out of the common room into the kitchen.

Alaric, tickled by his mother's behavior, chuckled. "Have a good evening, high priestess," he said with a nod of his head before approaching his sister and speaking in a softer voice. "You didn't leave Azurian heartbroken and weeping in the greenhouse, did you?"

Unable to help a giggle, Leyla glanced slyly at her older brother. "I don't know. Perhaps you should go check on him and console him if he is."

The druid chuckled and patted his sister's arm before following his mother into the kitchen. When Leyla and the priestess were alone, Aetheras took a seat again and gestured to the other chair.

"Um, forgive me for being...confused, pri—Aetheras," Leyla began, lowering herself into the seat. "But I don't know what you could possibly want with me. If this is some sort of...ploy of my mother's to get me back into the Temple, I'm afraid you are wasting your time."

Smiling with a small chuckle, Aetheras shook her head. "Seems like it, doesn't it? I assure you, though, it's not. As I said before, I haven't been a part of the Temple of the Moon in sometime myself. The title of High Priestess is an...old formality." Her glowing eyes narrowed and she tipped her head, eyes falling to Leyla's neck before meeting her eyes again. "My visit has something to do with your...current occupation."

Leyla could practically feel the blood rush to her face and the tips of her ears. Her eyes were wide. "M-my current occupation?" she repeated, caught off guard by Aetheras' obvious knowledge of what she was.

The priestess chuckled, her expression still knowingly impish. "Leyla, there is no need to act innocent with me. I know who you are affiliated with and what you do." She smirked and tipped her head. "Raezel was right. You are very pretty."

Speaking the human's name so casually made Leyla remember when and where she had heard Aetheras' name before. "You..." she murmured, recalling the conversation with Pallu in Thunderbluff. "I know your name..." Her eyes widened with realization and she barely managed to whisper her next words. "You're a Red Thorn!"

Laughing again, Aetheras nodded and lifted one of her slender wrists. "Ah, so you have heard of me," she said with a grin, showing Leyla a pendant nearly identical to the one she wore. It was hanging from a strand of corded leather around Aetheras' wrist, nestled amid brightly colored beads, small feathers, a closed locket, and small wooden animal trinkets that looked foreign and tribal.

Blushing faintly, a smile spread on Leyla's mouth and she laughed, amused. "For a moment, I thought my mother and brother had told you _too _much about me." Her ears perked and her expression became hopeful. "Did Raezel send you here to get me?"

Aetheras grinned and nodded. "That I did," she replied. "Rae thought she'd need someone to drag you away from your parents. I suppose she thought I would have success doing so as I am night elf and an acquaintance of your mother's." The priestess chuckled. "Though it seems that will be unnecessary. You seemed to have handled yourself well here."

Unable to help the further coloring of her cheeks, Leyla giggled. "I am...still surprised that I was able to, honestly. But, yes...I think everything is as resolved here as it can be for the moment."

The priestess bobbed her head. "Excellent. Then I hope you will be able to accompany me to our next venue." Her lips curved into a fond smile. "It's been a while since I've performed with the Red Thorns. My duties as a healer have kept me busy for quite a while and I had to take a leave of absence. I've missed the other girls terribly, though. I'm looking forward to playing the role of a courtesan again." Aetheras smiled. "So, will you come with me?"

Her body thrumming with excitement, Leyla could not help an eager bob of her head. "Of course!" she exclaimed. "I've been wanting to leave since I came back!" Blushing once more, the night elf dipped her head and lowered her voice. "I mean, I missed my home and my family, but..."

"You have a case of wanderlust," Aetheras finished for her and smiled knowingly when Leyla nodded. "I don't blame you and I understand. I actually hadn't been back in Darnassus in some time. It was only at Raezel's behest that I came here. I suppose it was a fair trade for convincing her and Bella to travel all the way out to where I live. But once I told them there were people there truly in need of the Red Thorns beauty and light, and that it would be for a good cause, they were easy to persuade." She chuckled and rolled her eyes. "After they groused about the long journey."

Frowning curiously, Leyla cocked her head. "Long journey? Where are we going exactly?

The priestess's silver eyes narrowed and her pink lips curved into a cryptic smirk. "To the end of the world."

* * *

A/N: I spent a lot of time on this chapter and took it slow, even had it beta'ed, as it is probably THE most important chapter in regard to Leyla's character development. This chapter also went through a lot of changes. At first, I was going to flesh out Leyla's confrontation with her parents, yet decided to omit it as it wasn't the most important element of this chapter, and I didn't want to repeat Leyla having a similar conversation with both her parents and Azurian. Also, Aetheras was originally supposed to be at Leyla's side when she confronted her ex-lover. I'm quite happy with what I decided to carry forth in this chapter. I think it makes our baby Thorn's development all the more powerful.

Only two chapters left! Any guesses on where the Red Thorns will be going next? See you there in chapter 24!


	24. Chapter 24: The White Priestess

A/N: Just an FYI to those that may not have noticed, but the Sirens of Azeroth short stories "Every Rose Has It's Thorn" has been posted and the first story is up. I'll be updating it soon, so go check it out on my author's page!

* * *

Chapter 24: The White Priestess

The swirling, blinding lights and the customary nauseating pull at her body she always endured when traveling by portal disoriented Leyla for a brief moment, and she was more than glad when there was finally firm ground under her feet. There was noise all around her, the clip-clop and padding of booted feet and hooves, murmured conversation, and a low steady chiming. Being righted with a sense of standing somewhere definite made it easier for her to think, like about how she should not cling too tightly to Aetheras' arm.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that," she huffed, wiping a bit of sweat from her brow, releasing her grip on the priestess after being certain her feet wouldn't wobble. She slowly opened her silvery eyes to adjust her vision, yet found herself only blinded still by a golden gleam. "Aren't we there yet?"

She heard Aetheras chuckle beside her and felt a soft pat on her shoulder. "Yes, we are, and it gets easier the more often you do it," the priestess replied. "Breathe in deep and repeatedly, and open your eyes. The nausea will pass faster."

Nodding and inhaling in slow, lung filling breaths, Leyla cautiously lifted her eyelids once more. Her surroundings were hazy with light and blurred around her, mostly browns and grays with blotches of more vibrant hues around a more radiant source of illumination. It took only a few more minutes of blinking to focus her vision. Yet being able to see only bewildered her again, this time with amazement.

"Welcome to Shattrath, Leyla," Aetheras said at her side, gesturing out to the center of the circular, tall domed chamber lined with clusters of glowing crystals like natural chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. The whole room was centered around the largest source of light, a slowly rotating being—it could be nothing else, from the way it pulsed with life, Leyla thought—that palpitated luminously, undoubtedly the source of the vibrating chime that wavered through the air.

"By the goddess..." was all Leyla could murmur, overwhelmed with something that made her tear up. "That's...a naaru, isn't it?"

Facing the dazzlingly swirling creature, Aetheras nodded with a reverent smile. "That it is, a being of pure light." Averting her gaze to Leyla, the older Kaldorei touched her hand gently. "If we don't go now, you'll just stare at it all day. I promise I'll bring you back here soon."

It took a little tug to lead her away from the sight of the naaru and like a stunned child, Leyla shuffled after Aetheras as the priestess took her to one of the large open doorways of the chamber that descended down into a tunnel. "Alaric described Shattrath in one of his first letters once," she commented while swiveling her head to take in whatever facets of the draenei building she could. "I always tried to imagine in my mind what it was like, but...it didn't come close..."

With a patient smile, Aetheras guided the younger night elf down the ramp, her hand still on her wrist lest Leyla accidentally bump into a wall while looking up. "It's a shame he wouldn't come with us. I had heard his name occasionally here among our people, and probably saw him in Zangarmarsh once or twice while I was at the Cenarion Circle's outpost, but I had not met him formally before I came to your home."

Blushing faintly, Leyla's lips quirked a little wryly. "Well, he and my, ah, friend Azurian had just returned from here," she replied, feeling a not so small pang of disappointment. Before departing Darnassus for Shattrath, Leyla had told Alaric he was more than welcome to come with her to watch her and the Red Thorns perform in the draenei city. She even extended the invitation to Azurian, passing it on through her brother to avoid another potentially awkward encounter. Yet Alaric had neither accepted nor refused the offer, only saying he and Azurian both had matters to tend to before they could think about leaving Darnassus. Which meant, to his younger sister, it was unlikely either would come. She expected nothing else, she realized. Alaric—and perhaps even Azurian—were accepting her new profession gradually, but actually confronting it was another matter that would probably take some time.

"I'm not certain if Bella and the other Red Thorns have arrived yet," Aetheras commented, bringing the other night elf from her thoughts as they descended a ramp way into a cool, high arching tunnel. "They'll probably be staying in one of the larger inns of the city. I could take you there so you can at least get settled, or if you'd enjoy having a tour of Shattrath, I'd be glad to offer one."

Her glowing eyes torn in all directions by the mystically elegant architecture sweeping over her head in the carved archways of the corridor, Leyla narrowly avoided running into a group of draenei Vindicators that were passing in the opposite direction, "T-that would be lovely!" she replied excitedly, trotting a bit faster to walk at Aetheras' side. "Alaric and Azurian both spoke of its history often. It's story is...a sad one, but it's a beautiful city. Have you been here since the portal opened?"

Aetheras nodded, silvery gaze squinting as they walked out into the warm sun of the afternoon. "I arrived not long after Shattrath became a secured sanctuary for those that would fight against the Legion," the priestess replied, taking a pause at the mouth of the tunnel to allow Leyla a moment.

And the other night elf needed it. At the sight of the sprawling lower level of Shattrath that was aptly named Lower City, according to the priestess, Leyla's mouth gaped. Never, not even during her stay in Booty Bay, had she seen such a brilliantly diverse array of races and cultures present in one place. Not just those of the Alliance and the Horde, but peoples she had never seen before. Unlike in the neutral port town, there was not an air of tension and begrudging acceptance between those that would have been enemies anywhere else outside the sanctuary. Instead, Lower City felt peaceful, filled with a somewhat sorrowful, but hopeful melancholic tranquility.

Such a calm was present even with all of Lower City's bustling activity and buzzing energy. Children of various races ran in flocks through the streets playing games and sweetly giggling. There were heavily armored mercenaries riding proudly on their large mounts. Representatives of the purple clad Aldor or the black and gold dressed Scryers discussed their latest efforts in the war. Robed priests scurried quickly to aid the newly arrived wounded and in need regardless of their race or affiliation. Dirtied refugees and beggars in tattered clothing huddled around fires for warmth and to cook their meager meals, many of opposing races but speaking kindly to one another as if allies. Feathered bird-like humanoids perched in tall huts connected by rope bridges, speaking in an odd languages with the vaguely draenei-like individuals that must have been Broken. In the distance, colorful tented roofs and stalls of the marketplace rose up like a small, clustered village, the source of most of Lower City's noise.

"Had you seen Lower City six months ago, it would have been very different," Aetheras spoke up, bringing Leyla out of her aghast stupor. The older night elf's gaze was sad and remained on the lively commotion around them. "Shattrath had been in ruins before the naaru and their defenders occupied it, and even after, the city was often attacked by the Legion. It always seemed to be in disrepair, something crumbling or falling when it had just been erected."

Resuming their walk again, the priestess nodded to a small tent bearing a green and gold banner flying above it. "They call Shattrath a sanctuary, and so it was and is for many who have suffered because of the war. I heard of the atrocities in Outland while living in Ratchet, but never would I think they were as...heartrendingly traumatic. I was almost unprepared for what I found when I came."

"You were a battle priest, then?" Leyla asked, not expecting the delicate looking priestess to be a soldier of the front-lines.

Aetheras smiled faintly and shook her head. "A long time ago, at Hyjal and the first war in Sithilus, yes, but not here in Outland, something I selfishly thank Elune for every day. It was distressing enough to look into the eyes of the wounded that were brought here, to see not only physical grievous injuries that afflicted them, but the torment that permanently scarred their spirits and minds. Though I may have never seen the sort of battle they did in the course of their campaigns, I lived it through them everyday. Through the stories told by their lips, or the telling scars of their bodies."

The priestess fell silent for a moment and Leyla awkwardly watched her beautiful face, not missing the distant, pained gaze. She couldn't imagine what sort of things Aetheras had experienced, as someone who hadn't regularly seen battle in her much younger life. The night elf always thought the role of a healer to be just as harrowing as that of a soldier. Through different points of view, both were privy to wickedness, evil, and pain that most didn't survive, mentally or physically.

Someone that knew the priestess called out to her and Aetheras, brought out from her private recollections, smiled warmly and greeted the robed orc that passed them. "I knew I could not come to Outland as a soldier, but I wanted to offer my aid, and there was a great demand for healers," she continued, turning her attention back to the other night elf. "The injured were drawn to Shattrath because of the safety it offered, and the physicians and healers that were here were overwhelmed by the sheer numbers and gravity. I met a Broken shaman named Nakodu, who had taken a sort of leadership role among those giving aid, guiding the volunteers from both the Alliance and the Horde. He was old, but had survived the destruction of Draenor and knew well what sort of horrors the Legion and the twisted landscape of Outland could cause. He taught us how to identify various wounds and afflictions caused by fel magic and to use the native flora and fauna to create remedies and elixirs.

"Soon, we were organized, and the healers of Lower City became recognized as a reputable neutral faction among the other groups that came to Outland. As we are composed of members from all races, we garnered support and resources not only from the Alliance and the Horde, but from both the Scryers and the Aldor, as well as the Cenarion Circle and the Argent Dawn. They helped us build a hospital here in Shattrath and healing stations across Outland near outposts."

Her lips quirking into a smile, the priestess sighed. "We've become so much more than just a cobbled together group of healers desperately trying to save the defenders of a whole world. What we do here, what I've done here...it's wholly rewarding. As much as being a courtesan was."

Chuckling quietly, Aetheras' pale cheeks flushed. "Forgive me, I rambled on like you wanted to know all about my life here."

"No, no, it's fascinating!" Leyla insisted with a shake of her head, smiling admiringly. Truly, Aetheras was the sort of Kaldorei woman she would have idolized and longed to be when she was a fledgling priestess. Even though she no longer had any interest in being a healer, meeting a night elf who had accomplished so much for herself and others was inspiring and uplifting.

There was much she wanted to ask Aetheras and know about her experiences in Outland as well as being a Red Thorn, but before she could speak up, the priestess was gesturing to the building they had been approaching. "If you don't mind, I need to stop here first before we go on our tour," she told Leyla with a smile.

Nodding, Leyla looked toward the structure and frowned curiously. Unlike the tall, stilted huts and stores of the marketplace she had seen from a distance, the one that was swarming with children was an original building of Shattrath, its tall, elegant walls made of the inscribed smooth stone the rest of the city had been built from. Youth of many races and ages energetically frolicked in and out of its doors, some sitting on the stoop playing games, others trotting after the soldiers passing by to marvel at their gleaming armor or large, impressive mounts. The soldiers, nor anyone else walking by the establishment, seemed particularly concerned with the children that were unaccompanied. They maneuvered carefully around their flocks, some stopping to chat with or wave to the little ones. A battle scared tauren in wickedly spiked and darkly colored armor was even playing among a group of them, two children hanging from each of his thick, muscled arms, his gruff but delighted laughter out of place among the high pitched, giddy giggling.

The only adult that looked as if she were actively watching the children was an old white haired troll woman sitting in a wicker chair outside of the building's doorway. There were several small toddlers around her feet and an infant in her arms nursing on a bottle. Her kind eyes glanced up when the two night elves came close and she smiled with familial softness at the priestess.

"_Honnah_, Lady Aet'eras," the troll greeted her warmly in Orcish. "I wasn' expectin' ya back so soon. Finished wit ya business in Darnassus already?"

The priestess nodded and came closer to the troll while Leyla respectfully stayed a few steps back. "Hello, Matron Mercy. And yes, it was went much easier than expected," she replied, giving her companion a brief smirk, then cast her eyes to the infant in the troll's arms. Cooing softly, she gently brushed her knuckles against the baby's cheek. "Oh, it's so good to see her feeding now."

The matron smiled and nodded, pushing the blanket back from the infant's face to reveal the healthy peach skin and bright hazel eyes of a human baby. "Aftah her fevah broke, she was hungriyah dan a newbo'n pantha cub, and jus' as honey sweet as one," she replied with fondness in her voice.

Aetheras let the child grab her long finger, laughing softly. "Iri's medicine worked well for her. I'm glad that she's well again."

Nodding, the matron looked up at Aetheras and grinned. "Ya leetl wolf will be so surprised. He's inside right now, listenin' to a story. I'll fetch him if ya wan'."

"Please, don't get up," the priestess stopped her with a shake of her head, walking further up the steps and gesturing to Leyla. "We'll find him."

Leyla smiled and politely nodded to the matron before following Aetheras into the doors of what she now realized was an orphanage. Inside, there was a large common room, its rug covered floor littered with toys. There were several chairs and sofas arranged around the space, many of which were currently occupied by children intently listening to a draenei Peacekeeper. His gleaming plate chest piece was sitting on the ground next to him, being cooed over by a young orc and blood elf boy, while the rest of the orphans were spellbound by whatever tale the dramatically gesturing Peacekeeper was telling.

It was a charming scene, one that neither Kaldorei wanted to interrupt. They remained in the doorway for a moment, listening to the draenei recount one of his battles with fearsome demons of the Legion on the sacred steps of Shattrath's temple. His glowing eyes flicked up briefly and met Aetheras' and he gave the priestess a brief smile and a wave. Nodding back in silent greeting, Aetheras smiled back.

A few of the children's heads turned curiously around to regard the newcomers. A little night elf boy sitting on an armchair, curled close to a Sin'dorei girl, looked over as well, yet instead of turning back toward the Peacekeeper and his riveting story, he gasped and smiled joyfully.

"En'da_!_" the little boy shouted in Darnassian, leaping up off the couch and toddling as quick as he could toward the two women.

Smiling just as happily, Aetheras moved forward and swept the child up in her arms, holding him preciously to her chest as he put his arms around her neck. "_Hello, my little wolf!_" she said in the loving, sweet voice of a mother, kissing his forehead and cheeks and squeezing him in a hug. "En'da _is so happy to see you! Were you a good boy for the matron?_"

Leaning back to look at his mother with faintly glowing eyes, the little boy bobbed his head eagerly. He opened his mouth to reply, but was caught off guard by the other Kaldorei woman staring at him.

Leyla didn't mean to gawk at the child, but she couldn't help but be a little stunned. It wasn't wholly surprising that Aetheras would have a child, whether she was married or not. She _was_ an older elf, much older than Leyla. But the child was very young, even likely born after the Kaldorei had lost their immortality, no more than six if so.

However, the child's age was the lesser intriguing aspect of his appearance. He had pale indigo skin, and Leyla would have thought his father was perhaps a druid from the light amber color of his eyes. Yet the long, more pronounced structure of his nose, the faint presence of light purple fuzz that covered his skin, and the small, curved tusks that jutted out from the corners of his mouth revealed that his father was not even Kaldorei.

"_Faolan, this Lady Leyla_," Aetheras said with a soft smile. "_She's a friend of En'da's._" The priestess looked at the other night elf. "_Leyla, this is my son, Faolan."_

Smiling at the little boy, Leyla nodded. "_It's nice to meet you, Faolan_," she greeted him.

Blinking at the other night elf, Faolan's slightly chubby cheeks flushed before he hid his face shyly in the crook of his mother's neck and shoulder. He murmured something softly, but the words were in a foreign, exotic language that was not Darnassian. Aetheras chuckled and stroked his back, replying in the same tongue; Faolan peeked at Leyla beneath his mother's chin, meeting her gaze before he looked away and made a coy whimper.

Aetheras patted her son's back before looking at Leyla apologetically. "Forgive my rudeness," she said, switching back to Common. "He's quite shy with strangers and switches languages when he's uncomfortable."

Finding herself charmed by the cute little boy, Leyla smiled, canting her head curiously. "He was speaking...ah...Zandali, right?" she asked curiously, hoping she wasn't overstepping any boundaries with her question.

Yet Aetheras did not seem offended, only arching a brow and smirking, impressed the other night elf would recognize the dialect. "Yes, he was," she replied with a nod. "He doesn't speak it as fluently as Darnassian or Orcish, though a bit better than Common. I try to remember to speak it with him as often as I can." She laughed, as if at a private joke. "His father would never let me hear the end of it if he knew he wasn't practicing it."

Leyla's subdued her temptation to inquire about the boy's father behind a polite smile, looking at the fleecy fur on the boy's arm and recalling the soft texture of Rinji's sea foam green skin. "He's beautiful," she told Aetheras. Smiling wider, she switched to Darnassian again. "_And a very smart boy if he already knows four languages!_"

Faolan giggled under the drape of his mother's long hair, turning his head again to peek at Leyla through the falling white strands. "_Thank you..._" he murmured timidly, smiling around his small tusks.

"_I was going to show Lady Leyla the city_," Aetheras told her son. "_It's her first time here. Would you like to help me take her on a tour? We can show her all of your favorite places to play and then go home and have dinner._"

The child's pale gold eyes squinted cutely above his cheeks as he smiled and looked between his mother and the other Kaldorei before nodding. Aetheras chuckled and lowered him to the ground. "_Then go get your things, little wolf. And don't forget Goldrinn!"_

Bobbing his head, Faolan beamed adoringly at his mother before quickly scampering away down one of the halls of the orphanage. Aetheras watched him with a fond smile on her face before turning to Leyla. "We can stop by the inn I believe Madame Bella and the other Thorns will be staying at, but Faolan and I would love to have you join us for dinner," she said. "You can even stay with us until they arrive if they haven't yet."

"Oh, that would be quite kind of you," Leyla replied with a nod and a smile. "This city seems so big and there's just so much to take in. I'd be a little nervous staying by myself."

"Understandable," the priestess chuckled. "And I would feel guilty leaving you to fend for yourself when you don't know where anything is. Lower City alone is very large and can be difficult to navigate. Bella would be quite angry with me if I lost one of her most prized Red Thorns." Aetheras winked cheekily. "And I don't know if I could afford to replace you."

The women were laughing when Faolan, a small pack bouncing on his back and a dirtied, well loved stuffed wolf doll clasped in his hand, bounded back to his mother's side. "_Ready, _En'da!" he piped, reaching up to Aetheras.

Taking her son's hand, the priestess looked at Leyla and smiled warmly. "_Then let's go show Lady Leyla the City of Lights_."

* * *

It was with amusement that Leyla recalled how amazed she had been with the diverse, lively city of Booty Bay, the hardy, structurally impressive mountainous home of the dwarves, and the regal, proud metropolis of the humans. While all three still retained their initial charms and impressive facets in her mind, as Leyla was led by Aetheras through the sprawling, mystically beautiful temple capital of the draenei people, they seemed to pale in comparison to Shattrath's majesty. The night elf priestess took the courtesan over arching illuminated bridges, up magically rising and falling platforms, and through once sacred, still magnificent halls and passageways of the draenei capital. All the while, Leyla thought that she had never seen or imagined a place so stunning.

Aetheras' young son remained timidly quiet during the beginning of their walk around the outer ring of the Terrace of Light while his mother pointed out the elevated, restricted rises of the Aldor and the Scryers, whose histories she briefly explained to the night elf unfamiliar with either faction. Yet by the time they arrived at an area of the city that was mostly residential, composed of tents and other simple, less permanent housing where most of the city's impoverished refugees and vagrants dwelt, the little boy was much more lively and extroverted. He was all too happy to point out his favorite places to play and visit, and even began to inquire about Leyla, as unabashedly curious, talkative, and adorably innocent as only a youngling could be.

When night settled over Shattrath, deep and peacefully dark, the beacon of ethereal radiance that rose from the crest of the Terrace of Light bathed the city in a mild, soothing aura. The tinkling, melodic hum of the naaru that was ever present only added to the city's serene ambiance. It was the sort of calm that, at one point in her young life, Leyla had found in Darnassus. Yet Shattrath's silence was not stifling, nor was its population stale and homogenous. Despite the layer of solemnity present as a residual reminder of the city's harrowing, grievous history, its atmosphere felt hopeful and calm.

It was that gently settling calm, and the weariness that came with walking around most of the capital, that made Leyla glad to have their tour conclude in another residential area of the city. They had checked the inn the priestess believed Bella and the Red Thorns would be staying in, yet found that they had not arrived yet. The priestess was more than happy to have the other Kaldorei to stay with her.

Aetheras' home was a communal building shared by many of the healers of Lower City. They had settled in one of the partially dilapidated original structures of Shattrath that had been rebuilt to serve the needs of its defenders. It was a small, but cozy multi-leveled space divided by fabric draped doorways into private apartments.

The interior was obviously Kaldorei inspired and Leyla wondered if another night elf in Shattrath had built Aetheras' furniture, most of which was wood and in the organic, simple style of their people. The walls, of course, were the smooth carved stone that was the customary material in draenei architecture. However, the woven rug on the floor, a hanging tapestry, and a pair of fierce tribal masks were obviously of troll origins. Like Lower City, Aetheras' home was a balanced mix of all the cultures that influenced her life.

After a filling meal of delicious native fare, while pleasantly conversing about current events in Darnassus and the priestess' experiences in Shattrath, the women settled on the couch near the open window of the common room. The meal was polished off with pieces of sweet cake with tart berries and hot tea, and the pair watched Faolan playing on the rug with wooden figurines of animals.

"Leyla, I must thank you," Aetheras suddenly said during a pause in the conversation while the other night elf was drinking her tea.

Looking away from Faolan, who was spiritedly acting out an epic battle between a wooden raptor and a kodo, Leyla frowned curiously. "Thank me? For what?"

A soft flush rising to her pale cheeks, Aetheras' eyes moved to her young son. "In Lower City, its rare to have one's personal business questioned or commented on. But that doesn't mean that questioning glances and shrewd looks aren't given, especially when it comes to things that are...odd. There are quite a few Kaldorei among the Healers, and sadly I am not very close with many of them. They have overcome our people's ingrained prejudices, or at least put them aside in order to help those who need them. Still-and I do not hold this against them-it's very hard to accept the most grievous of social taboos."

She looked back at Leyla and smiled gently. "You've been very polite and kind to Faolan and I, despite. I appreciate that more than I can say."

With an arch of her brow and a blush, Leyla pursed her lips bashfully. "Oh, well," she murmured with a brief flit of her eyes toward the child, wondering how much Common he could understand, though it was evident he was oblivious to being discussed. Her eyes met Aetheras' and her expression was just as warm as the priestess'. "I can't say that I wasn't surprised, but, despite having been a courtesan only for a few months, I've come to see and know things that make our people's old taboos not as influential as they used to be."

Smiling wider, Aetheras leaned back into the pillows of her couch with a content sigh. "That is one of the true values of becoming a Red Thorn, yes?" she quietly chuckled. Her face sobered a little. "It's a difficult lesson to learn, and a difficult thing to accomplish. Prejudices are deeply rooted into every race, like trees, but it is not necessary to use them as a foundation for one's perceptions."

The night elf chuckled again. "But I am sure you do not need to be told that, as you seem to have realized it yourself."

Leyla nodded and looked out Aetheras' window into the softly illuminated city of Shattrath. "It's overwhelming to realize how far I've come," she murmured thoughtfully. Her gaze returned to the other. "Did the Red Thorns do the same for you?"

Wistfully hooding her eyes, the elder Kaldorei hummed. "To some degree, yes. But my own narrow-minded world views and prejudices were changing well before. Hyjal, for certain, was the beginning of it. But of course you know that war changed the minds of many of our people."

She snorted and the sound was slightly bitter. "Shattered their perceptions, more appropriately. There were those that were furious with having to sacrifice so much for not only our own survival, but the survival of other races we previously had no regard for, some of which would become our enemies. And there were those that saw the uniting at the Summit as the beginning of the end of isolationism, who believed that only through alliances with those races would we truly thrive."

"And you were of the second mindset?" Leyla asked, curious.

Aetheras chuckled and shook her head. "On the contrary, I was of the first." The night elf's ears drooped and her smile was somber. "I lost most of my family at Hyjal, like most. Losing my immortality only to have those that were our allies become our enemies diminished my faith in the worth of what we had done. The Burning Legion, though crippled, prevailed in the end. I agreed with the older Kaldorei, that we should return to our isolation in our new World Tree and limit our interaction with the other races and the outside world as much as possible.

"But as much as I wanted to take solace in Teldrassil and see it become what Nordrassil had been, it wasn't and more often than not—as I am sure you experienced—our new home felt like a prison, with my pride and my fear as my jailer. I hated to be there, but I was afraid to leave, knowing that if I did, I would be susceptible to the sorts of things that killed my family. That could kill me. Mortality, that was my greatest fear."

Pausing with a furrow of her long brows, Aetheras sipped her tea and exhaled a small breath before continuing. "Feeling stifled outweighed feeling afraid, I suppose. The Sentinels in Ashenvale needed healers during their campaign against the Horde forces that were demolishing the forests there."

She frowned and made a thoughtful grunt. "Perhaps it was anger then that actually spurned me to leave. I thought that if I helped my people defend the forests that were ours, and even kill our enemies in the process, it would give some purpose to the losses I suffered. And so I went, and I fought, and I damned the Horde for what they were doing to us. For what they had done to me."

Leyla's face was patient while Aetheras stopped again to take another drink, but inside she was eager for the other elf to speak again. "And that? Is that what changed you?" she asked, lightly pressing.

Aetheras smiled gently at Leyla and nodded. "After an attack on a small Horde lumber camp, we were able push them away from a collection of ancient trees they had intended to cut down. I returned to the grove to harvest healing herbs from their boughs and found a wounded orc warrior there who had hidden from the Sentinels during the attack. He was what they consider old, and badly injured. He probably would have died soon had I not healed him."

"You...healed him?" Leyla repeated, surprised, as she recognized the Aetheras from back then was very different from the one sitting across from her. "But...why?"

The corners of her lips quirking, Aetheras shook her head. "I...don't know," she replied honestly with a small laugh. "Until this day, I am not sure what urged me to save that orc, why I risked treason and possibly death to heal him and allow him to escape. I don't think it was pity, or even a sense of duty as a healer, as I had watched many a member of the Horde perish in battle without concern. It was something else, a compulsion I could not refuse if I wanted to. And after I healed the orc and he left, I felt an overwhelming loneliness. Not because my family was dead, but because I had long isolated myself in bitter anger and fear because of their deaths. I was lost in many senses of the word, and I no longer knew myself let alone what to do."

Leyla frowned sympathetically, but her lips soon quirked into a small smile. "No wonder you and Raezel connected."

It was Aetheras' turn to look momentarily surprised and she held Leyla's gaze before chuckling. "Ah, I had forgotten Raezel had told you her story. You really are an easy person to talk to, Leyla Jadefern."

Smirking faintly, Leyla canted her head. "Why? Because I'm good at keeping quiet and listening?"

The priestess chuckled again and shook her head. "Not just that." Her silvery eyes the other elf's and she smiled. "You have...yuutee'ai."

The courtesan frowned. "You-tee..what does that mean?"

Aetheras giggled. "It's a trollish expression, it means 'a soul that listens.' It can be a title too, given to a person who is told stories and either keeps them secret or passes them on. Somewhat like a storyteller, one who has an open, accepting mind and great patience."

Flushing darkly, Leyla laughed coyly with a shake of her head. "Well, I know many who would argue with the 'patient' part, but...thank you." She cast her eyes up to the older elf. "You know a lot about troll culture. From...Faolan's father?"

It was Aetheras' turn to turn a shade of red and she dipped her head. "Yes, and from other trolls I knew during my travels and among the Red Thorns, but...mostly from Faolan's father."

A sudden possible thought came to Leyla, pulling her expression into a small frown. "He...didn't die here, did he?" she asked cautiously.

"Mm? Oh, no, no," Aetheras replied with a wave of her hand. "He's very much alive, though I'm not sure where he is currently. His...duties keep him away from us, but he writes and visits as often as he can." She looked toward her son fondly, who was yawning and sleepily rubbing her eyes. "But he dotes on Faolan. His little wolf. He does everything he must to take care of both of us."

Something brief and pained flickered across the priestess' face but it was gone, replaced by her usual gentle countenance as she rose from the sofa. "Excuse me, but I must get this little one to bed," she said in a soft voice, leaning down to scoop up the sleepy child that curled against his mother's chest. Her gaze returned to Leyla and the priestess smiled. "I find a kindred spirit in you, Leyla, like I did with many of the Red Thorns, but...truly, I am so very glad another Kaldorei found what I did."

Returning the smile, though inside she felt some guilt with having caused Aetheras some discomfort from the change in topic. "I am too, Aetheras. Thank you again, for letting me stay here. And for telling me your story."

When the priestess took her son into her bedroom to put him down for the night, Leyla turned and gazed out the window at the softly glowing city of Shattrath, its denizens small shadowed figures that moved in and out of illuminated pathways and passages. The faint sounds of conversations, baying, growling, and grunting mounts, and the other muffled noises of the city were like a low, melodic hum that Leyla had not noticed until Aetheras' flat had gone completely quiet.

How often had she sat at that very window, perhaps with her son, staring out into the sanctuary filled with loss, hope, pain, and joy, Leyla mused? How often did she reflect on her much longer, more experienced life and where it had taken her? Aetheras said she had felt lost. Was she found now? Had she found her place in Shattrath? With her son? Who or what had given the most definition to her purpose?

"Yuutee'ai..." Leyla murmured quietly, repeating the Zandali word. A storyteller. Pausing for another long moment, the night elf rose from her seat and walked to the table where she had put her traveling pack. She rifled through its contents, removing her thick leather bound journal, a moonkin quill, and a pot of ink.

Settling back onto the couch, Leyla opened the book to the last entry she had completed just after speaking with Darcen after the Scourge attack on Stormwind. A small portion of it was her humored thoughts about the charming blond human, yet the majority of the long passage detailed what had occurred during the ball and afterward, the mysterious home she, Cara, and Amaru had been sequestered to by Raezel, and the state of the city and the actions of its leaders once the Scourge disappeared. She hadn't had any time afterward to record her conversation with Raezel, Azurian's subsequent confrontation with her in the inn, and all that had occurred in Darnassus with her brother and parents. The blank space following her last recorded word on the partially filled page felt unnaturally empty.

Fingering the pages, Leyla let them slowly fan open to one side, eyes scanning the dated entries neatly penned in her elegant handwriting. She couldn't remember when exactly she had made writing almost daily in the journal a habit, one that had become therapeutic when her mind felt overwhelmed by all she had experienced. Yet the book had come to hold so much more than recordings of her personal feelings and ponderings. Now that she was skimming the pages as a whole, she realized the bulk of her writing concerned those that she had interacted with on her journey. Raezel, Amaru, Shri, the other Red Thorns, Taye'vir, Rijni, even Phaen, Nagmara, Rocknot, and the Princess Moira—their stories were all there, intertwined with hers, crossing and woven together like the fibers of her journal's paper.

She had dipped her quill into the pot of dark ink and put its tip to the paper even before she considered what she was writing. There were already fresh words scratched across the cream white paper, beginning a new passage:

_The house had been..._

Staring down at the page, Leyla nibbled her bottom lip, the sharp end of the feather still poised at the end of the last letter. If she kept writing, she knew where her words would take her, all the way to that moment, sitting in Aetheras' home, looking out over the city of Shattrath, reflecting on her own experiences and purposes. Her own story. It would take a while to get there, and she would have to write well into the night, but she knew she would only rest deeper with the words of her soul, as the trolls would say, and those of others she had been given, poured into her journal.

Her ears flicked as a light, melodic singing came from Aetheras' bedroom. It melded harmoniously with the subdued nighttime sounds of Shattrath, further adding to the tranquil atmosphere of the priestess's home. Smiling faintly, Leyla inhaled a deep, slow breath and settled back further into the comfortable couch, putting the end of the quill pen to the paper.

_The house Cara, Amaru, and I had stayed in during the Scourge attack had been Raezel's after all, or rather her parents'..._

* * *

Raezel arrived at Aetheras' home the third morning Leyla had been in Shattrath. While the priestess had to tend to her duties as a healer, the younger night elf looked after Faolan or explored Lower City. She was too unfamiliar with the draenei capital and its maze of ramps and paths to explore the upper levels, but Lower City, as it formed a crescent moon shape enclosed by tall stone walls and the natural rocky cliffs bordering the sanctuary, was almost impossible to get completely lost in. It was with some embarrassment and amusement that Leyla was given Faolan as her guide on one occasion when Aetheras asked her young son and the courtesan to run a few errands for her. The child had no hesitations leading the grown Kaldorei woman by the hand through the crowded streets, fearlessly passing around humungous lumbering mounts carrying their armored masters and overburdened carts of goods being driven to the marketplace. Leyla had not been around many children, and found the little half-elf absolutely endearing and sweet, enjoying his company immensely.

"You haven't given up your job as a courtesan to play nursemaid, have you, Leyla?" Raezel teased fondly after they shared a tight hug.

Leyla chuckled and gave the woman a playful smirk. "You won't be rid of me that easily, Raezel," she replied, just as happy to see her friend.

Smiling softer, the human squeezed the night elf's shoulder. "I'm very glad to see you again," Raezel said earnestly. Her lips quirked into another grin. "And I'm glad I did not have to stop an infuriated militia of courtesans from storming Darnassus. When I told them why you had gone and that there was a chance you would not come back, they were...rabidly miffed, to say it lightly."

The night elf laughed and felt her deep affection for the other women grow even further. "I don't think even my father and Azurian could have stood up to them."

"Not a chance," Raezel chuckled. "And I want to hear all about what happened, but I won't make you tell the story twice. Best to wait until we're with the others, as I'm sure they'll be dying to know."

They waited for Aetheras to return home before leaving for the inn the Red Thorns had checked into earlier that morning. Leyla was almost surprised how friendly the priestess was with Raezel, but reminded herself that, both being senior Red Thorns, they had known each other for some years. Even Faolan was familiar with the human woman, happily trotting beside her with his fingers laced with hers and his mother's while the women talked. Raezel looked and spoke with a light-heartedness Leyla had not seen in her before. She hoped that their conversation in Stormwind contributed to her lifted spirit, if even in a small way.

It was with an unexpectedly joyful exuberance that the Red Thorns met Leyla in the inn, hugging and merrily greeting her as if she had been absent from them for years. Those she was closest too—Cara, Amaru, and the twins—were particularly elated, even teary, which only made the night elf's silvery eyes mist over.

"We were really worried we wouldn't see you again!" piped Issha, wiping at her bright, glistening eyes.

"Especially after you left suddenly with that druid," Amaru added with a bob of her head, her blue cheeks flushed. "Cara told us what happened with him. We thought he would take you away for good!"

"But after Raezel said she was going to contact Miss Aetheras and send her after you, I knew there was no way she'd come back without you," Van snickered, waving a hand nonchalantly.

"And-oh!" Cara exclaimed, cheekily grinning. "Speaking of people who would be upset if you left us, I met your charming ranger friend before we left Stormwind. He came by the inn."

Finding herself blushing faintly, Leyla smirked a little. "You mean Darcen?" she asked, a flattered that he would seek her out. "I didn't get to talk to him again before I left. Maybe I'll write him a letter, just to let him know I'm alright."

"You should," Cara said with a nod and a little grin that was curious. "He was charmingly worried about you. You're leaving a string of broken hearts behind, Leyla. He looked like a puppy who had lost its bone when I told him you had already left the city." Hooding her green eyes, the human smirked impishly. "He seemed so disappointed, I would have felt wrong if I didn't...cheer him up a bit..."

Gasping with a scandalized giggle, Leyla put her hands to her mouth. "Cara! You didn't!"

The human flushed brightly, laughing and shaking her head as the other Thorns chortled with knowing glances to one another. "No, no! I didn't mean it like _that_!" Her smile became softer and a bit more bashful as she dipped her head. "I just meant that...well, I enjoyed talking to him. He did seem a little down about you being gone, so I thought maybe I'd talk to him for a while." Chuckling, she brushed back a lock of her long red hair. "He was very nice. A little on the overconfident side, but not in a completely bad way, you know? And he was quite funny. I think I was laughing the whole time we were talking."

Leyla arched a brow and it was her turn to give Cara a playful grin. "I've seen that look enough times to recognize it now, Cara. I think...you're fond of Darcen!"

Cara's girlish laugh was embarrassed and she waved a hand while touching her burning cheek. "Oh, Leyla, hush! It's...I mean...he's nice, but...and we only went to dinner once, but I still barely know—"

"He asked you to _dinner _with him!" Leyla gasped, but it was with fake, playful shock.

"Cara's got a an admirer," the twins sang in unison.

Turning even deeper scarlet, Cara huffed and tried to suppress a smile as she folded her arms. "Is there anything wrong with that!" she tried to snap huffily. "It was just dinner! And before you ask again, yes I _did _have a nice time! But it was just dinner!" Puffing again, she tossed her long hair over her shoulder and lifted her petite nose. "You're not the _only _one can have men fawning over them, you know."

The night elf courtesan snickered and rolled her eyes good-naturedly, then smiled with less teasing in her expression. "He is very nice," she said with a nod, though it was clear Cara already believed that. "A shame you're both away from Stormwind so often. I think you two would get along _very _well."

Cara's lips quirked into another soft smile and she grunted with a little shrug. "Well...he did say that he was going to be in the city for a while. Things in Stormwind were still tense, and everyone was talking about the Alliance-and possibly the Horde, from what rumors I heard-planning to assault Northrend. They're even withdrawing forces from Outland and other outposts around Azeroth. Darcen said that until the new port and the war ships are done, and the leaders have solidified their plans, most of the rangers and soldiers will probably be at the capitals."

Giggling suddenly, Cara made a dismissive gesture. "Not that he'd have the time to focus on me _anyway_. Madame Bella was going to let all of us have a bit of a reprieve for a while until Aetheras asked us to host a show in Lower City." She shrugged her slender shoulders again, smiling. "Maybe afterward I can go back home and visit with him for a little while."

The idea of Cara and Darcen spending time together was something Leyla liked very much, and she found herself hoping very strongly that they would. "I think that would be a wonderful idea," she encouraged her. Laughing, she gave Cara a playful wink. "I promise his arrogance only gets even more oddly appealing the longer you talk to him."

"Oi, oi, check out Shri," Van sudden rasped with an impish smirk, both her and her sister's narrowed eyes directed elsewhere. "If I weren't mistaken, I'd say that the ice queen is about to burst into flames."

Leyla and Cara followed the twins' gaze across the common room to Shri, Pallu at her side, who was talking to Aetheras. The troll woman was holding Faolan, playfully nuzzling him and speaking Zandali in a playful tone while the boy laughed gleefully, squirming in her hands.

Shri, on the other hand, looked uncharacteristically flustered and even shy, her pale face and ear tips a bright scarlet. She was completely oblivious to being watched as her full attention was on Aetheras. Whatever words were being exchanged between the two elves, neither Leyla nor any of her friends could hear. It seemed more than pleasant, as Aetheras was smiling in that gentle, sweet way she always did, and Shri's face held the entranced look of a moonstruck elf child.

Just as Leyla was reflecting on what Pallu had told her on Thunder Bluff, the troll glanced over and met the night elf's gaze with her impish orange eyes. She smirked and gave Leyla a wink, to which the other courtesan smiled back and winked as well.

"Think that torch is still burning?" Issha whispered with a snicker.

"Alright, all of you, stop eavesdropping," Raezel chided them lightly with a wave. "Bella will probably be done chatting with Silas soon, and I know she'll want to talk with all of us."

Waiting for the goblin madame to appear gave Leyla and Aetheras both the opportunity to catch up with the other courtesans. Many of the more seasoned Thorns knew the night elf priestess personally and were just as interested in her recent experiences and travels as much as they were in what happened to Leyla in Darnassus. She had been the hot topic of gossip for the brief week she had been separated from the other courtesans, rumored to have been whisked away by her fiercely jealous druid husband or infuriated father. Raezel had cruelly refused to clarify any facts that she was privy too, letting the nosy women stew in their unassuaged curiosities, something it was obvious she had enjoyed.

Yet before any explicit details of the juicy sort could be revealed, Madame Bella returned to the large common room area the courtesans had been lounging in. She was accompanied by Bauhzer, as usual looking gruff with a half smoked cigar in his mouth, and an unfamiliar gnome. Rosy cheeked with an aged, kind face, the purple and black clad male hobbled out with a gnarled cane steadying his gait, brightly gleaming amethyst eyes glittering above a smile that seemed permanent.

"Well, well, well, it's like a _real _reunion, isn't it?" Bella giggled, clapping her hands with a youthful bounce in her limping step. "Good to see everyone returned, yes, yes! Sorry I had to cut your vacations short, but when our pretty White Rose asks a favor, we can't say no, no can we?" She grinned toothily at Aetheras and gestured her to the front of the room where she stood. "Come, come now, Aetheras! Come on up!"

Smiling as the other courtesans clapped, whistled, and cheered for her, Aetheras stepped around the seated women and joined the two goblins and the gnome at the front. "Thank you all for coming so far on such short notice," she spoke with honest gratitude. "I know that a place like Shattrath is not the sort of venue the Red Thorns frequent, but I thought if anyone in the world needed the radiant beauty and kindness you ladies offer, it is the wounded and lost of this city."

"Oh, Aetheras, you flatter us!" Van cooed with a flutter of her eyes.

"And it's not _always_ about the money," Issha added. Blinking, her eyes flitted warily to Madame Bella. "O-or...is it...?"

Bella's raspy laugh joined that of her courtesans. "Well...it's..._mostly_ about the money, but that doesn't mean I'm not against a little charity and good will if nobody is opposed." Her yellowed teeth gleamed in a broad smirk and she turned her eyes to the gnome, fluttering them girlishly. "Especially when that charity could still earn us a little somethin'-somethin' all the same, right, Silas?"

Silas Darkmoon's laugh was what was probably husky for a gnome, and he grinned less-toothily back at Bella. "Miss Aetheras, ladies of the Red Thorns, the Darkmoon Faire would humbly like to collaborate with you on something festive and uplifting for the poor souls of Lower City and all of Shattrath," he said in a smooth, persuasive voice that could probably sell dung to an ogre. "We've held shows outside the city in Terokkar Forest that I'll admit with some disappointment haven't been as successful as I would have liked. But bringing you renowned beauties together with my talented performers, well, I'm certain we could put on a show that no one could resist!"

Aetheras beamed brightly and the Red Thorns chatted excitedly among one another. "I think that's a wonderful idea, Mr. Darkmoon, don't you Bella?"

"Of course, of course!" the goblin woman pipped with a bob of her head. "Of course, we'll have to tweak our programming a smidgen. A little less sultry maybe."

"Tch, you kidding? I think seeing a bit of flesh and a sultry smile could do many of the men here some good!" the orc Haruka snickered with a grin, to which many of the Red Thorns agreed with their own laughs. "I don't mind..._helping _the poor and unfortunate..."

"Haruka, ya got no shame, mon, der be bebes 'round," Pallu laughed playfully, covering the long ears of the half-elf Faolan sitting contentedly in her lap.

"I don't think we've got to cut down on what your girls do best, Bell," Silas chuckled with a shake of his head. "Mixed in with some Darkmoon whimsy and mystery, and I think we've got a us a great show!" Thoughtfully, he fingered the brim of his plum colored hat. "I'm sure we can come up with some new and exciting things to add. Something that will really touch the spirits of the people here."

"And with our Aetheras' contacts, hopefully we'll get clearance to hold the festival inside the city proper instead of out in the forest," Madame Bella said with a pointed glance to the tall night elf.

Her slim shoulders shaking as she chuckled, Aetheras nodded and smiled brightly. "Of course, Madame Bella. I will do what I can," she assured her.

"Excellent!" the madame giggled with a clap of her hands. "Then let's start planning our greatest show yet, my lovelies! But first, I think a celebration is in order! It's been a while since nearly _all _of our Thorns, old and new, were together, yes, yes, yes!"

Bella winked at Aetheras and giggled. "And there is only one place to celebrate proper in Shattrath..."

* * *

Its entrance draped in gossamer fabrics of soft purples, cool blues, and warm reds, towering, once spiritually iconic roof proudly erect above its welcoming open doorway, the World's End Tavern stood as bright and as statuesque in Lower City as the Terrace of Light did on the upper level of Shattrath. Its warm illuminated glow, the lively, upbeat music that lofted from within, and the jovial cacophony of laughter and clinking glasses—in addition to the coaxing promise of satiating drink and filling food—called the denizens of Lower City and beyond into its walls.

The melodic laughter of women and glimpses of them wafting in and out of the tavern's entrance only made the establishment an even more popular repose for the end of the night, and weary warriors and forlorn beggars looking for comfort and contentment sought it in the same place where the Red Thorns were celebrating happily. The tavern was even livelier with a jovial atmosphere that brightened the face of anyone that ventured in.

The courtesans, treated to whatever food and fare they fancied on the coin of the benevolent Silas Darkmoon, thoroughly enjoyed the night of lackadaisical, carefree fun, not minding in the least when they became the unofficial entertainment for the evening. Shri, Pallu, and several of the other girls danced on the stage toward the front of the establishment. Cara, more than a little inebriated from never empty carafes of wine and enjoying singing along with the music being played, was seated on a table between a awkward, one-eyed draenei and a scowling blood elf, both red faced and looking as if they were uncertain whether to be scandalized or not. Van and Issha were enjoying the raucous laughs of a large group of Sha'tari Skyguard flyers who couldn't seem to keep the ale from spewing from their mouths from the twins' constant jesting and joking. Raezel, Aetheras, Bella, Silas Darkmoon, and Bauhzer, in addition to a few other patrons of the tavern, were engrossed in a game of cards, reminiscing on "the old days" over friendly, but still serious, bets. Even little Faolan, who seemed all too happy to be passed from lap to lap, being fed something sweet from a courtesan's plate, danced with playfully, or cuddled against a soft bosom was having a grand time.

It felt good to let herself enjoy the mirth with her friends and fellow courtesans, and Leyla put out of her mind all lingering worries that had followed her from Darnassus. It felt more than wonderful and was quite easy to forget what plagued the world and troubled her in the bright, life filled atmosphere of the World's End Tavern. Likewise, all of its patrons, even the shabbiest of vagrants or worn looking soldiers, wore carefree light hearted smiles. Leyla could see why the denizens of Shattrath needed such comforts. After what atrocities had been witnessed and committed in Outland, such blissful escape was undoubtedly a necessity.

Yet even bliss could become too much; her face flushed from the heat of the tavern and the warmth of several drinks, Leyla excused herself to enjoy a moment of chilly night air. It felt wonderful on her flushed skin and she slumped gratefully on a water barrel just outside the door, leaning back against the cool, smooth stone wall behind her with a content smile and a sigh.

"Careful, now. Don't want to go and get yourself kidnapped again, do you?"

Leyla hadn't expected anyone to follow her outside the tavern, but the very last person she thought would do so was Shri. The pale skinned blood elf stepped out of the light flooding from the doorway of the tavern and into the shadows Leyla had taken shelter in. Her fel green arcane eyes cast a soft glow against her face and the night elf could see she was smirking.

With a soft snort and a small smile, Leyla shrugged and tilted her head back again, hooding her own iridescent eyes. "Mmm, I suppose that's always a possibility," she replied dryly. "Though I refuse to avoid being alone by myself in the dark just because that happened that _one _time."

Shri's laugh was soft and brief as she walked over to a barrel across from Leyla and sat down, drawing up her long legs to cross them and lean against the beam supporting a tarp hanging over their heads. "You've really become fearless, little night elf," she commented after a hum. "But I suppose, going through what you have, that's one of the two only choices you have, mm?"

Arching a brow at the name, Leyla hooded her eyes coolly and gave a faint shrug. "What? To become fearless or run back home with my ears drooped low?" Grunting in amusement, she shook her head. "I did neither. I'm not fearless. I'm just...wiser now."

Shri lifted one of her own thin, sculpted brows and pursed her lips. "It's good to see that being a Red Thorn has done so well for you."

The absence of snark or sarcasm in Shri's voice took Leyla aback and she frowned curiously, opening her eyes fully to regard Shri across the dim space between them. The blood elf was staring back at her, her face still nonchalant, but her ruby lips drawn into a small, genuine smile. The expression shifted into more of the Sin'dorei's trademark smirk quickly though and she brushed her red hair back over her delicate shoulder. "Had you returned to Darnassus and abandoned us, I would have been right about you," she sighed, as if this admission was a regretful one, and looked away up at the night sky. "But...I never expected you to do some of the things that you did. Like stand up to me. I suppose I'm not always the best at judging people."

Blinking slowly, lips parted barely and brows furrowed, the night elf simply gawked at Shri for a long moment. There was an apology somewhere in the words that she spoke, Leyla was certain, and it was obvious the Sin'dorei's pride would not let her come right out with a simple "I'm sorry". Still, it was more than she ever expected to get out of the aloof Shri, and Leyla sensed her honesty all the same.

Leyla's lips quirked upward. "Don't judge a book by it's cover, eh?" the night elf found herself saying with a smirk.

Shri's head turned back to Leyla and she blinked, frowning. "W-what?"

The kaldorei courtesan chuckled and shook her head. "Nothing. Just something a friend said to me."

The other elf wrinkled her small nose before snorting with a roll of her eyes, looking back at the sky. Leyla grinned wider and lifted her gaze as well to the star speckled heavens above them. "Lovely night."

Shri hummed in agreement and nodded. "Lovelier than I remember the nights here being," she murmured, almost to herself. "The sky looks so much bluer...when it's not clouded in smoke..."

Glancing back at Shri, Leyla frowned curiously, watching a brief fleeting of something odd cross the blood elf's pretty face. When she felt the silvery eyes on her, Shri looked back at Leyla, blinking for a moment before she snorted. "Oh, don't even think for a second I'm about to start pouring out my life story to you so that we can bond," she scoffed with a toss of her hair. "I'm not the sharing type."

Snorting behind her hand, Leyla chuckled openly, shaking her head. "It's alright, Shri," she replied with an amused smile. "I think I'm a little too inebriated to remember details like I should. I would rather you tell me on a day that I am coherent and can listen properly."

Her expression softening, Shri laughed as well, cupping her knee and leaning back against the post. "Perhaps, one day, Leyla," she replied in a murmur. "But for now, I'm sure your penchant for getting to know everyone you meet will be assuaged."

The blood elf courtesan smiled gently. "There are many stories here in Shattrath, just waiting to be told and listened to."

The words instantly struck her with a curious notion and Leyla glanced across the darkness at Shri before her eye swept away and across the sparse crowd milling past and around the tavern. She watched the faces of the men and women entering or leaving the establishment or on their way to other destinations in Shattrath and beyond. Their faces were placid, heartened, weary, hopeful, kind, joyful, and sorrowful. The various expressions that were either masks or honest reflections of their emotions were just as telling as the clothes or armors they wore, their race, or other facets of their appearance. They all had been brought to Shattrath by some means or for some reason. They all had a story.

Shri's words had dawned an idea in Leyla's head, and she smiled broadly, looking over at the other elven courtesan with a small, quiet laugh. "You're right," she said thoughtfully. "There are."

* * *

A/N: I spent a lot of time on this chapter, and though it's more transitional than anything, I'd have to say it's a pretty important in terms of content. I hope you enjoyed it, as I did :D Only one more full chapter and the epilogue left! *Gasp* It's really coming to an end!

**Edit: A winner has been found! But you are still welcome to guess :) And I also realized there were 5 NPCs included. Silly me!**

**And now for a little contest! **In this chapter, five NPCs that actually exist in Shattrath were mentioned, while only two were explicitly named: Matron Mercy and Nakodu. A'dal was also included. **What are the names of the other two NPCs that were also seen in this chapter? As of the most recent in-game patch, where are they now?** The winner gets to have their character appear in either an SoA side story or my next project, the Mender :D See you in Chapter 25!


	25. Chapter 25: The Crimson Faire

A/N: I'll save updates, news, and all that jazz for after you finish reading. Please, enjoy this final chapter of Sirens of Azeroth.

~ Talia

* * *

Chapter 25: The Crimson Faire

"Stories?"

With an eager bob of her head, Leyla smiled hopefully across the table at Madame Bella and the two women that had been meeting with her in the room serving as her office. She was a little nervous about approaching the madame about her idea, but the thoughts spawned by her conversation with Shri the night prior would not leave her.

"Yes, stories," she repeated, trying not to exude too much of the giddy excitement bubbling inside her. "You said that you were trying to think of a concept for the event in Lower City, yes? Well, why don't we do something that's a little more…theatrical? We could pay homage to all of those that have fought here in Outland against the Burning Legion by presenting acts inspired by the war."

Madame Bella hummed thoughtfully, fingering her tightly curled auburn ringlets and leaning back in her chair. "Mm, an interesting idea, yes, yes, yes. Quite a different approach from our usual style, but then again, this show won't be the same...sass and flash. I suppose some substance could be good." Her large amethyst eyes shifted to her right. "What do you think, Rae?"

The human woman drummed her fingers on the desk's wood surface for a moment of contemplation. "I think it could work very well for an event," she replied, to Leyla's utter relief. "The people in Shattrath, even more so than our usual crowds, are men and women of war. They came here with the intention of aiding the various efforts against the Legion, despite the grave dangers of this world and their fear of them. Yet it isn't death that is most feared here, but to be forgotten. Consumed in battle on a strange land or taken by the Legion without anyone knowing what became of them. They do not want their stories become lost."

"Many great things have happened here, with the fall of Illidan, his generals, and the demon Kil'jaeden," Aetheras continued, her expression a little somber. "The stories of their defeats and many others tales of victory are passed around campfires and in the taverns and inns here. Of course, it would be impossible to tell the story of every person who passed through the Dark Portal, but there are several well known ones that are reflective of common experiences in Outland. Witnessing the brutality of the Legion, losing a comrade, beholding the frightening beauty of this world for the first time…"

"Well, now, now, we don't want to make our program _too _heavy," Madame Bella interjected, waving her clawed hand. "Don't want to burden these poor people with something depressing."

"Of course not," replied Leyla, shaking her head emphatically. "It will be a celebration, just like our Crimson Garden Show. And with the Darkmoon Faire working with us, it'll be all the more whimsical and light-hearted, as Mr. Darkmoon said."

"We can focus on the triumphs, and the good sacrifice and struggle have brought." Aetheras' lips grew into a smile. "Yes. I like this idea. Very good, Leyla. This will be a wonderful gift to the people of Shattrath." The night elf looked at Madame Bella. "I've spoken with my contacts in the Sha'tar, and they have approved both the Red Thorns and the Darkmoon Faire performing in Lower City, as long as we don't encroach on the marketplace or the block the pathways used by the Guard to move in and out of the city."

"The owner of the World's End Tavern was very pleased by the extra business we brought in the other night," Raezel added, looking quite intrigued by the idea. "She was very interested in hosting our event. It's a large venue, and there is plenty of space outside around the building for extra tents and additional stages. It would be ideal."

Madame Bella's smile was wide and her purple eyes crinkled with delight as she clapped her hands. "Well, looks like we've got a show then!" the madame giggled excitedly. "We won't charge for admission, of course, but we should make a nice little profit from food and _extra _services."

The wolfish, shrewd thoughts and plans flitting through the goblin's mind were reflected in the narrowing of her purple eyes, and Leyla and Raezel laughed. "Aetheras, what will you be doing in the show?" the night elf asked.

The older Kaldorei blinked, wearing an expression of earnest surprise. "What will I...?" Aetheras repeated, then chuckled lightly, shaking her head. "Oh, no, no. I had no intentions of performing in the celebration, Leyla. It has been years since I have been in front of a crowd, or sang for anyone besides Faolan or the children in the orphanage. I couldn't."

Pursing her lips in disappointed, Leyla dismissively clucked her tongue. "Oh, of course you could!" she insisted encouragingly. "All of the girls praised your singing whenever your name came up in conversation. Even my mother commented on your talents after your visit in Darnassus. I was looking forward to hearing it for myself."

The blue hued elf's cheeks flushed and she smiled bashfully. "I was...even hoping we could perhaps perform together. It has been a while since two Kaldorei were in the Red Thorns, yes?"

Her interest piqued by the suggestion, Madame Bella's thin brows lifted. "Ooo, now that _is _an idea!" she cooed, eyes widening in delight. "The return of the White Rose of the Red Thorns. Yes, yes, yes, I'm all for this! The girls and our audience would be pleased to hear your lovely voice, Aetheras. We could make it one of our main features for the night! If not the finale!"

"And I did assume that, since it was you that invited us to perform in Lower City, you would be joining us on the stages," Raezel added, smirking slyly at her old friend. "You can't just ask us to do all the work and sit and watch."

Aetheras puffed her cheeks and snorted indignantly. "I wouldn't call securing the permits for you and the Darkmoon Faire to perform 'sitting and watching', Raezel," she retorted huffily, but all same smiled at Leyla and nodded after a sigh. "Very well. I suppose I could forsake my retirement and become a courtesan again, if just for one night. And I would be honored to perform with you, Leyla."

The priestess' compliance was wholly satisfying and a relief for all three women. Leyla most of all. "Perhaps we could sing an old Kaldorei song, one of victory or about soldiers returning home from battle," she suggested, struggling to subdue her giddy excitement. The flush in her face darkened. "Like the _Sha're ala'Uta_?"

"Ah, the Song of Four Seasons. That's an old song, but an appropriate one indeed that any involved in the war here could take close to their heart." Aetheras' brows twisted in consideration. "However, I would comment that Darnassian is not a prominent language in Lower City. We could translate it to Common, of course. Although we'd still be leaving out the part of the population of Shattrath that speaks Orcish, which is just as equivalent if not more."

"Why not just perform it in both then?" Madame Bella suggested with a little shrug, tapping her cigarillo on her ashtray. "You speak it pretty fluently, right, doll? I'm sure it'd look a little strange to see a night elf singing in Orcish, but hey, at least no one will be left out?"

An idea was born instantaneously from the madame's suggestion. "I think we should have someone else sing the song in Orcish while Aetheras does in Common," Leyla spoke up. "Like Shri. She has a beautiful voice, and I know that she knows old Quel'dorei songs."

"Shri?" Raezel repeated, lifting her brow. The woman chuckled and looked knowingly at the white haired elf. "Oh, she would certainly enjoy that."

"Mmm...well, not that it's not a good idea, but aren't you two...?" Madame Bella gestured toward Leyla with a long nailed finger, her lips twisting and nose wrinkling. "Not the best of friends? Ya'd have to practice together, ya know. And m'sure Aetheras wouldn't want to be standing between ya on stage while ya glare at one another the whole time."

Leyla, Aetheras, and Raezel shared a chuckle at the young night elf's expense. Even the madame knew about the tense relationship between her and the blood elf. "You won't have to worry about such a thing, Madame Bella, I assure you," Leyla replied. Her thoughts of Shri had become fonder since their discussion outside the tavern the previous night, and she felt glad to be able to claim such. "I wouldn't say we're friends, but things have changed."

The goblin woman looked honestly stunned by this, and she hummed. "Well...splendid! No need for beautiful blooms to try to tangle around each other in a garden, yes?"

"Even if Leyla and Shri were still on less than friendly terms, I don't think she would pass up the opportunity to perform with you again, Aetheras," Raezel playfully teased.

Aetheras' ear tips turned a faint shade of pink, but she ignored the human's quip. "While we're on the subject, we should consider asking our other musically inclined girls to join us. The piece would sound even more beautiful with the drums and wind instruments that it's meant for."

"Haruka plays the drums," Leyla said, recalling the robust orc woman's powerful performance at their last show. "And Dyani knows the flute. I am sure they'd be interested."

"Adding Orcish and Tauren sounds to a High Elf song performed by a Kaldorei and a Sin'dorei?" Raezel snickered, approvingly. "Bold and perhaps a little taboo, but...progressive. I like it, and I think the audience here in Lower City will appreciate the deeper meaning of it and the song"

"I wholeheartedly agree." Aetheras reached over and patted Leyla's hand affectionately. "Wonderful idea, Leyla. "

"Well, sounds like we've got our grand finale all planned out then!" Belladonna exclaimed, excitedly clapping her hands and watching the very pleased young elf glow scarlet. "I'll let you two elfies coordinate that. Rae's goin' to line up the other acts and entertainment with Silas' assistant while he and I figure out the logistics and all of the less fun things."

Stubbing out her cigarillo in her ash tray, Belladonna grunted as she pushed back from the table and hopped down gracefully from her chair. "Two weeks is a short period of time to put a Crimson Garden together, but I'm feelin' like this one is going to be one of our best yet!" She winked at Aetheras. "To think I'd say that about a pro bono event."

Aetheras laughed softly. "The people of Lower City and I will be forever grateful to Madame Belladonna and her illustrious Red Thorns. Thank you again. All of you."

"It'll be our pleasure, doll. Really, it will be." With a grand gesture, the madame reached for her gilded cane and flicked her thick, curly reddish brown hair over her shoulder. "Now, my lovelies, let's do what we do best and make some beauty, yes, yes, yes!"

* * *

As grand an event as the Crimson Faire—the name Silas Darkmoon and Madame Bella had given the festival—was shaping up to be, two weeks was a short amount of time to see it planned and executed with the flair and extravagance expected of the Red Thorns. Yet the goblin madame, with all of her resources, contacts, and silver, persuasive tongue, was determined to see it happen. And so it would.

In a little over a week, the World's End Tavern was closed to the public and looked like a construction site. Wood from Terokkar Forest cut neatly in planks was stacked in neat piles, waiting to be constructed into platforms, stalls, and booths. The purple and white striped tents belonging to the Darkmoon Faire were erected around the large tavern. Wagons and carts waited between tents and booths to be unloaded and sorted, heavy with crates, barrels, and boxes of food, drink, and other indulgences that would be available to the Faire's attendees.

Given the amount of curious interest that had been generated in that week, there would undoubtedly be many attending the Crimson Faire. Still, neither Silas Darkmoon nor Belladonna Steamwheedle would say no to further advertisement. Against the drab brown and gray stone of the city, the red and green banners of the Red Thorns and the Darkmoon Faire were bright. They effectively drew passing eyes to their vividly colored cloth, then neatly written print in both Orcish and Common on the poster beneath:

_The evils that once shattered Outland have been vanquished and the heroes of the Alliance, the Horde, and their allies stand victorious. Let all of Shattrath exalt together in a celebration of triumph, sacrifice, and camaraderie! _

_Join us for an extraordinary, one evening only event in Lower City to commemorate the end of strife and the blossoming of hope. Drink and eat in the name of all that have fought and died valiantly for peace. __Be amazed at the wonders that the Darkmoon Faire has uncovered in this vast and mysterious world, and be entertained by its most beautiful of treasures, the courtesans of the Red Thorns._

_Let no more tears of sorrow or blood be spilled. Celebrate life and laugh with us!_

Raezel argued the copy was too flowery, especially for the sort of war-hardened, stoic soldiers that remained in Shattrath. Belladonna—who took some offense as she had written the posters herself—argued that it was just the sort of words that would pique their interest. There must have been some truth in her claim; not long after the posters and banners were hung, the World's End Tavern saw more patrons than it had in a while. Curious onlookers milled around the outskirts of the unfinished booths and closed tents. They asked the carpenters that worked on the stages, the Darkmoon Faire carnies that were busy with setup, and even the bartender in the tavern when this mysterious party would take place.

If the banners didn't catch a person's attention, then one of the radiant women handing out flowers around the city was certain to. As most of those that frequented Shattrath were soldiers or involved in the last stages of the war effort, it was rare to see anyone not clad in full armor, tattered, battle weathered clothing, or looking haggard and weary. The fresh faced, beautiful courtesans dressed in flowing, deep red dresses stood out like blooms growing between the cracks of the draenei city's stone streets. Running into one of the prettily dressed women became a sought after encounter, and the small paper rosettes they handed out with the last two lines of Belladonna's prose written on their petals a coveted prize.

When she wasn't walking the rings of Shattrath and giving out her own hand-folded roses, Leyla was preparing for her performance with Shri and Aetheras. The elder priestess insisted the younger elf continue to stay with her and Faolan in her small flat. Comfortable in her home, and growing ever fonder of Aetheras and her child, Leyla had no reason to refuse.

It made practicing for the finale of the Crimson Faire easier. A draenei priestess that lived a few doors down from Aetheras just happened to own a harp. After a polite request and with Bauhzer's aid, the large instrument was transported into the night elf's common room. When Aetheras wasn't away in Lower City tending to her duties as a healer, the pair of Kaldorei women rehearsed the Song of Four Seasons. While she was gone, Leyla looked after Faolan and practiced on her own. The boy was self-sufficient and well-behaved for his age, quietly listening while he played with his toys, or even softly sang along in his sweet, youthful voice.

There were several courtesans among the Red Thorns that were skilled in the ways of tailoring, Shri included. Many costumes for the various performances needed to be sewn and fitted in the span of the quickly passing days, and the blood elf and the other seamstresses were the busiest. Still, Shri made time to meet with Leyla and Aetheras to practice, often coming to the priestess's flat in the evenings. Around the Kaldorei that was the object of her admiration and—perhaps still—her affection, Shri was more amiable and warmer than Leyla had ever known her to be. Her kindness wasn't only extended to Aetheras and her adorable son, but the other courtesan as well. There were even afternoons, when the priestess was still at work, the pair of elves practiced together without any sort of tension or awkwardness. Juxtaposing their first meetings in the halls of the _Red Rose_ to the irony of their current relationship was amusing to both elves.

As the eve of the event neared, the need for help with preparations became demanding. Two days before the Crimson Faire, most of the Red Thorns were in the World's End Tavern. The bar had been closed to the public until the festival's premiere to allow for decorating and the stocking of libations and food. While some of the courtesans hung brightly dyed streamers of cloth and paper from the tavern's rafters, or helped stack clean mugs and glasses behind the bar, a group still working on costumes sat amid scraps of fabric and sewing supplies at a table in the middle.

"Do you think this is too much...sparkle?" Amaru asked holding up what looked like a leathery bat wing covered in glitter.

Glancing up from the horn-shaped piece of wood she was painting black, Van looked across the table to the piece of costume Amaru held up. "Too much?" She snorted with a broad grin. "Feh, don't think there's such a thing as too much. Put some more on even."

The draenei's nose wrinkled and she looked down at the wing constructed from a frame of sticks with thin leather stretched and sewn between them. "It's not going to look like a real demon's wing if it has too much sparkle," she commented with a frown, obviously concerned about preserving the integrity of her hard work.

"It's not supposed to look realistic, Ama," Issha teased her. The blue haired gnome sat next to her twin with a large pile of long, blond horse tail hair on the table in front of her. "We're going to be pokin' fun, not presenting a historical drama. It'll be funnier if the wings are all glittery."

"No one wants to see those two presented with any sort of seriousness, anyway." Van snickered, lifting her petite nose with an impish smirk. "I think the audience will appreciate seeing their whiny, sniveling asses being played by two gnomes with all of the sarcasm and crude disrespect we can muster."

"S'not like we're taken seriously in performance theater anyway," Issha huffed with an affected sniffle, sewing the horse hair onto a cloth skull cap that would become a wig when completed. "Or at all. It's why we do comedy."

"Who is playing who again?" asked Leyla from where she stood next to a ladder, handing up a lamp cover made of colored glass to Raezel.

"They haven't decided," the human chuckled, taking the glass cover and carefully sliding it over the lit candle mounted in the lamp's base. "Or at least they hadn't this morning when they were arguing about it over breakfast."

"I don't want to play the blond elf. I hate wearing a lot of makeup," Issha grunted.

"Well, you'll have to wear makeup if you play the other one too, you know," retorted her sister matter-of-factly. "And all over, at that."

"I'd rather be purple than look like a tow-headed tart. Besides, I do a much better 'bitter, tortured, broody bastard' voice than you do." Screwing up her pink lips in a snarl, Issha narrowed her eyes and bore her teeth as if they had fangs. "_You are not—_"

"I'm the oldest, and I say you have to play the blond one. And that's that." Van said with finality, putting the painted horn next to its previously finished twin to dry.

Pouting, Issha slumped in her chair like a petulant child. "Older by four minutes…" she grumbled. "I don't want to play the girly elf…"

The other courtesans laughed, and the blue haired twin's dour mood lasted only a minute before the pair continued exchanging ideas for their comedy act. Even their improvisational quips and puns were impressively hilarious, as the sisters were quick witted and sharp of tongue. The tavern was filled with mirth and Van and Issha's antics very nearly halted their productivity. Nearly all of the courtesans, the bartender, and the Darkmoon Faire workers were reduced to giddy tears.

"Miz Leyla," Bauhzer spoke in his husky, gravelly voice when the last din of laughter subsided. He was suddenly standing at the night elf's side, and he nodded politely at her when she looked down at him. "Sorry to interrupt, but there's two guys outside claimin' they know ya. One of 'em says he's yer brother."

The one-eyed goblin's words took Leyla off guard and she blinked in astonishment. "My...brother?" she repeated, exchanging glances with Raezel. The human looked just as surprised, but she smiled and jerked her head in a motion toward the door. Leyla's lips quirked into a nervously excited grin and she looked at Bauhzer. "Take me to him."

Once outside the World's End Tavern, the bruiser pointed across the path that ran perpendicular across its front to a collection of newly erected Darkmoon Faire tents. Alaric was standing near a post with his arms folded across his chest, looking a little less placid than usual. His long brows were knitted over his hooded eyes, which stared without focus at the Faire workers busily bustling around the tents and booths. He wore a traveling cloak over light leather armor traditional to druids of the Cenarion Circle, and held a tall staff in shape of a stag's head.

Next to him—and his unexpected presence made Leyla's stomach lurch with further apprehension —Azurian looked just as uneasy. The other druid was dressed in similar garb, his own staff strapped to his broad back. He shifted from foot to foot repeatedly, fingers drumming on his thick bicep. While the pair appeared no different from any other traveler or soldier passing through Lower City, their obviously tense, awkward demeanor made them look out of place.

Chuckling to herself with a fond smile, Leyla observed them for a moment before looking at Bauhzer. "Yes, that is my brother. Thank you, Bauhzer," she told the bruiser reassuringly.

The goblin left to return to his duties, and the courtesan crossed the path toward the tents. "Did you get lost on the way to Zangarmarsh?" she called out to them with a playful, bright smile.

Both Kaldorei's heads snapped in the courtesan's direction, and the synchronized widening of their eyes and gaping of their mouths was enough to make Leyla cover her own to keep in a fit of laughter. She was still dressed in the deep red dress worn by the courtesans when passing out their flowers. While it wasn't particularly revealing or scant, the low neckline and elegantly fluttering sheer fabrics layered over a silk skirt made the young Kaldorei look maturely beautiful. Azurian's cheeks colored as he rubbed the back of his neck and appeared even more awkward, if that were possible, while Alaric smiled gently and looked relieved at the sight of his sister well and healthy.

"I think we both know our way around Outland quite well, little one," he replied, embracing her tightly. Alaric leaned away to hold her at arm's length after a moment, his golden eyes sweeping over her face with brotherly concern.

Leyla huffed teasingly and pushed at his chest to step away from him. "I'm quite _fine_," she replied to his silent query. Her attention turned to Azurian, and she smiled gently at him in greeting. "I thought you two did not have to return here for some time. Does the Cenarion Circle call you back already?"

The druids exchanged a glance before Azurian cleared his throat with a faint shrug of his shoulders. "No, not yet, although it was inevitable they would as our work is not finished. Our business in Darnassus is done and since, well, you left, we thought that perhaps we would return early so that our journey would not be so harried."

Snorting through his nose, Alaric shot Azurian a sidelong glare with a wry purse of his lips. "We came to see you," he said flatly, looking back at Leyla apologetically.

Azurian's ears flattened and he glowered back at his closest friend. "I was _getting _to that."

Giggling, Leyla's face colored and she could not help a wider, pleased smile. "And here I thought your 'business in Darnassus' would prevent you from attending our show," she teased with a cant of her head, arching her brow.

Alaric's embarrassment did not show in a blush, but rather the telltale flicking of his ears and aversion of his eyes away from his smugly grinning little sister. "It was...not as demanding as we initially thought," he mumbled. His golden gaze flicked up to meet hers. "And I supposed, as your brother, it is my duty to make sure that you are indeed safe by becoming more knowledgeable of the, ah, nature of your profession."

The two druids' obvious discomfort was as endearing as it was amusing, but Leyla felt more charmed and grateful than she did tickled. It was a difficult confrontation for both of them, she was certain, and for very different reasons. They were brave for doing this, and the courtesan would not take their attempt at understanding too lightly.

The hand on her brother's arm squeezed his bicep affectionately while she gazed with the same softness at Azurian. "Thank you, both," she told them earnestly, then laughed when her voice cracked with emotion. "I am very grateful that you both came. And just in time, too. We are finalizing the details for our show. It will be two nights from today."

"We hoped that we would not miss it," Alaric replied. His lips then pursed and his brows twisted as his fingers drummed once on the wood staff he held. "What, ah, can we...expect during the, er, Crimson Faire?"

Azurian's eyes flicked to his best friend's before looking expectantly at Leyla. She swore she heard them both suck in a breath and hold it.

The courtesan managed to suppress a giggle, instead smirking cheekily and wedging herself between the druids to take both of their arms. "Do you want a taste?" she purred, walking in the direction of the large tavern, tugging them both along.

Still synchronized, the two pairs of glowing gold eyes grew large, darting to the curtained opening of the tavern as if it were the depth-less, black maw of a cavern that held rabid, famished monstrosities rather than beautiful women. "W-what?" her brother stammered, his cheeks flushing with a pink tint. "B-but—"

"N-no, no, that isn't at all necessary—" Azurian fumbled over his words, body rigid, though his feet continued in an awkward, semi-resistant shuffle.

"—w-we're supposed to meet with a fellow druid here in the city—" the other Kaldorei continued, leaning back with the intent to jerk gently away.

"—a-and he'll be expecting us to arrive soon—"

"—yes, it'd be rude of us to—"

"Nonsense!" Leyla spoke over them, barely suppressing the urge to howl in laughter. "I would love for you to meet my friends. They would be happy to help you relax after your long journey. And do you know how many get to see the Red Thorns without paying a hefty sum? You two are lucky!"

Balking, Alaric and Azurian stuttered a few incoherent sounds and partial words of protest even as they were pulled through the curtains into the tavern filled with chattering and laughter. Several heads looked up at their entrance and curious, fluttering female eyes fixated on the two handsome Kaldorei males. Their intense stares, coos of appreciation, and mischievous giggles made Azurian and Alaric freeze stiffly in the doorway, two skittish rabbits under the gaze of a den full of wolves.

"Ladies," Leyla began to announce, urging the two druids further into the tavern. "I'd like to introduce you to my brother, Alaric Jadefern, and his friend Azurian Gaeastone. They're druids of the Cenarion Circle doing work here in Outland, and my personal guests for the Crimson Faire."

The demeanor of the courtesans shifted from casual to coquettishly intrigued, and several moved forward to greet their sister Thorn's attractive companions.

"Welcome to you both. It's so nice to meet loved ones of our baby Thorn," Raezel said from her perch on the ladder, hooding her soft emerald eyes. Her lips pulled into that mature, sultry smile the woman wore so effortlessly, and her eyes found the shorter of the two druids'. "It is obvious good looks run in the Jadefern family."

Leyla watched her brother's ears turn at least five shades of red in the span of a second. "Er…thank you?" Alaric croaked awkwardly, lip twitching upward in a clumsy smile.

"And this one seems much nicer when he isn't raving and red-faced like a drunk dwarf," Cara giggled, sidling up to Azurian and fingering her long, curly auburn hair.

The woman's comment baffled the druid for a moment before his glowing eyes flicked over her face and his brows lifted in recognition. "O-oh!" he stuttered, knowing Cara as the woman that had met his fury when he had so angrily stormed into the Gilded Rose in Stormwind looking for Leyla. "You have my sincerest apologies, miss. It was rude of me to be so abrasive with you."

"Oh, no hard feelings." Winking one of her green eyes, Cara dipped her head and looked up at the tall night elf coquettishly. "You _are _quite sexy when you're angry."

Covering her mouth to stifle a giggle, Leyla had to turn away from Alaric and Azurian's comical expressions of outraged chagrin and discomfort before she lost herself to a fit of laughter and embarrassed the two elves further. "Take care of them, ladies," she said with a cheeky smirk, patting her brother's shoulder. "I trust you to look after these two. I have to meet Shri for rehearsal. Put them to work if you need to. And play nice."

The two druids' jaws fell open and their golden glowing eyes widened to the size of Winter Veil baubles as if they had just been turned over to members of the Burning Legion. "Don' we always?" Pallu cooed, strutting up to scarlet-faced Azurian's side opposite of Cara, grinning wolfishly around her dainty tusks. "I do so love elfies…"

"Leyla…" the druid croaked as timidly as a mouse caught in the troll's feline orange eyes "W-wait…"

"Don't worry, brother," the younger Kaldorei coed, squeezing Alaric's arm. "They'll take care of you. They live to serve and be as hospitable as possible. You can see firsthand how… _good_ the Red Thorns are at doing what they do."

Ears lowering, Alaric chuffed an ursine whimper and gave his sister one more pleading gaze. Leyla's only reply was a toothy grin and wink before she turned and left the two Kaldorei to the whims of the beautiful courtesans.

"So…" she overheard Issha purr before she left the tavern. "What kind of animal do _you_ boys have in you…?"

* * *

There could be no better night for a celebration. The skies were clear and Terokkar Forest's climate was mildly cool with very little humidity wetting the air. The evening was dark and deep, and the pillar of light emanating from the center of Shattrath City shone brightly into the shimmering expanse of midnight blue.

It was the eastern side of Shattrath, however, that glowed the most brilliantly. From nearly one edge of Lower City to the other, there was light. It emanated from strands of colored baubles strung between the rooftops of tents, around wooden posts of stalls and booths, and from torches and braziers merrily dancing with fire.

And while the city that had once been a holy capital to the draenei people was known for its somber tranquility, the lively, boisterous energy that radiated out from Lower City and spread an invigorating energy across Shattrath was anything but tranquil. That evening, the City of Lights was filled with noise and exultation.

The Red Thorns and the Darkmoon Faire had transformed Lower City from a melancholy refuge to a carnival of merriment and indulgence. White and purple striped tents and richly hued stages spilled color across its gray stone backdrop. The streets were swarming with people, suggesting that every inhabitant of and visitor to Shattrath had come to attend the Crimson Faire. There was much to be spoiled with. Every kind of alcohol or drink one could desire was available to those that had a few coins and a thirst to be quenched. The most succulent and sweet foods sizzled, baked, and steamed in booths, awaiting eager mouths to partake of whatever fare they desired.

Once the belly and the tongue were satiated, there was plenty of entertainment to captivate the eyes and mind. Silas Darkmoon's best performers—jugglers, contortionists, fire-eaters, strongmen, and other practitioners of the astounding and weird—roused spectators in thrilled excitement. Hooded fortune tellers beckoned individuals into their dark, smoky tents for a glimpse into their futures while behind other colorful canvas tarps, patrons could witness the strange and wondrous collections of fascinating objects and creatures the carnival had amassed from every corner of Azeroth and Outland.

While the performers of the Darkmoon Faire astounded and mystified the Crimson Faire's audience, the Red Thorns titillated and enticed them. The gorgeous beauties of Azeroth showcased their various talents on stages and platforms scattered around the carnival area. Dressed in their finest garments—garb and costumes of brilliantly colored silks and lustrous metal and gem ornaments—they danced, sang, played a variety of instruments, and engaged their captivated audience members in playful, flirtatious banter.

Pallu and Shri were dressed not in their usual mage's robes, but armor reminiscent of that worn by the factions of the Aldor and the Scryers. They performed their arousing, ferocious striptease-duel, exhilarating the crowd with fiery plumes and blasts of flames met by glacial bolts and shards of deadly ice. Yet instead of ending in their usual nearly naked stalemate, a third woman stepped out suddenly onto the stage. A human courtesan named Nurine, dressed in dazzling robes of brilliant gold and silver intervened in the midst of their intense fight, golden light blossoming from her hands and flinging the two magi back from one another. Panting and acting as if dazed, the troll and the blood elf stumbled to their feet, walking toward the human who reached out for them. She looked at Pallu and Shri, then brought their hands together. The mages looked at one another, fingers threading with the radiant human's on top of theirs, and smiled before lifting their arms in unison. The crowd cheered and whistled, those that belonged to the Aldor, Scryers, and Shat'ar loudest of all.

In honor of holding the Crimson Faire in the capital city Shattrath, Amaru and the other draenei courtesans danced and sang songs of peace following the end of war that were traditional to their people. Accompanied by musicians playing tall, painted drums, long stringed instruments, and breathy, exotic flutes, the women draped in sheer, beaded saris moved with a slow, sensual elegance around the stage. While one's slender fingers clicked small cymbals together in a rhythmic chime, Amaru and the other four dancers sinuously shimmied and swayed. Their lithe arms writhed around their blue forms, waving ribbons of colorful silks in graceful undulations.

An antithesis to the lighter draenei music, the orc Haruka and two drummers performed Orcish chants that were rousing in a different manner. The booming percussion of heavy hands and thick mallets pounding against hides stretched over enormous drum shells sent rumbling vibrations into the ground and through the air. Their voices melodically bellowed the lyrics of the chant—a _lok'vadnod_ written not for an individual as custom, but to all of the orcs that had fallen in their true homeland. The orcs among their audience, and even some of the tauren, trolls, and others that fluently understood the language and knew the importance of the composed song, were so moved by the females' thunderous drumming and singing that they beat their chests and stomped their feet in an emotional, appropriate response.

There were many performances that exhibited the breadth of cultures present in Lower City, all focused on the traditions of storytelling through song and dance. Yet around one stage, decorated to look like the dark, wicked land of Shadowmoon Valley, gathered one of the largest and most boisterous of crowds from which rose riotous laughter. The focus of their attention was Van and Issha. It wasn't so much the gnomes' oversized and humorously elaborate costumes that had the gathering of spectators nearly crying in laughter, but the well known figures they were so obviously portraying.

"If you pledge your loyalty to me, Kael'thas," Issha shouted in a dramatic, growling voice, extending one hand forward, the fingers of which were sheathed in long, clawed gloves. The glittery black leather wings attached with straps to her back swayed and fluttered open as she dramatically strode across the stage in awkward, thick heeled shoes meant to suggest hooves."I will give you the one thing that your people so desperately crave!"

Putting a hand to her chest, most of which was bare as she wore a much more scant, low-cut version of a blood elf magister's robe, Van gasped. "A land with less humidity that won't damage our gorgeous hair?" she squealed flipping back the golden mane made of horse tail hair that swept down to the ground behind her.

"Well, no…" Issha deadpanned in reply as their audience roared boisterously. Her eyes were hidden beneath the opaque strip of cloth tied around her head, but her bland expression was still clearly communicated. She cleared her throat, tone shifting again to the gravely yelling. "I will give the Sin'dorei people what they thirst for most of all, what will assuage the deep, _aching_ yearning in their weakened bodies!"

"Oh-ho-ho, Illidan…" cooed Van, touching her hands to her rosy cheeks, eyes dipping demurely. "But we've only just met. I think it's a little early to be offering something like _that_. Though someone as…_big _and powerful as you could probably give us blood elves what we really crave." She glided over to her twin with an exaggerated twist of her hips, reaching out to play her fingers in the black wig streaming messily over Issha's shoulders. "But if you can provide what you're offering, tall, dark, and demonic, maybe we'll think about it. What would the great Betrayer ask for in return, mmm?"

Issha's lips, painted a dark purple, curled up in a toothy grin. "How about…fairly-believable loyalty, halfhearted servitude yet with the complete control of your people and their resources, and the occasional stroking of my oversized ego?"

"Hm. A better offer than the humans ever gave us," Van snickered. "Done." She hooded her eyes coquettishly, tracing the bright curls of painted tattoos on Issha's mostly nude torso. "And I'd stroke anything of _yours, _Illidan…"

The crowd clapped, hooted, and chuckled as "Kael'thas" swooned dramatically against "Illidan's" chest and the pair of gnomes mimicked dramatic, passionate kissing. More than a few Sin'dorei in the audience looked off put and uncomfortable, but even they couldn't help a snicker or two at the degradation of two of the most loathed figures in Azeroth's history.

After having spent most of the evening accompanying her sister Red Thorns' various performances and acts on her harp, Leyla retired to one of the large dressing tents to prepare for the Crimson Faire's finale. It was hard to believe that after several days of planning and preparation, the event was nearly over. The hours had swiftly passed in a haze of euphoric celebration. The celebration hadn't been all work for the Red Thorns and the members of the Darkmoon Faire. Performing in itself was a pleasure of theirs, yet they were allowed as much leisure time as they wished to indulge in between their acts. The pretty courtesans mingled with the patrons of the Faire, enjoying the festivities as much as they were.

"You haven't imbibed too much tonight, have you Leyla?" Aetheras asked from her seat in front of a full length mirror. Her hair was half in pins, the other portion rippling in thick waves down her back. "Your cheeks look a little flushed."

"You won't look very attractive if you're swaying on your stool, little elf," Shri further teased, smirking as she painted her thickly lashed eyelids with a kohl pigment in another mirror. "Nor will your fingers be graceful on your harp strings."

Bowed over her naked thigh, clasping a bangle around her slender ankle, Leyla glanced up at the two older elves with a snicker. "I am _not _anywhere near inebriated," she replied, rolling her silvery eyes before returning to securing the anklet. "I've got much too high a tolerance to succumb to a few glasses of wine. It's merely hot in here."

"There's a breeze tonight. It's not warm at all. It isn't that you're nervous, is it?" cooed Shri, scrutinizing her now darkly lidded fel-green eyes in the looking glass.

"Why would I be?" The night elf straightened, shaking her foot and enjoying the tinkling chime of the metal ornaments dangling from the bangle before smoothing down the folds of her long dress. "I've done this before. Not in front of a crowd this large, but it should be no different."

"Ah, but you've never performed in front of that handsome druid, have you?" the other courtesan replied with a waggle of her long nailed finger, eyes hooding. "What was his name again? Azurian? You two looked quite cozy earlier this evening. Do I sense a...rekindling?"

Leyla had been hoping the blush in her ice blue cheeks would subside, though the red tint only deepened at the mention of Azurian and the fact Shri—and probably other courtesans—had noticed them together. "No, we are not rekindling," Leyla said firmly, though she smiled. "We are still friends, Shri. I was enjoying myself with Azurian _and _my brother. It didn't mean anything beyond that."

"Mmm," the blood elf hummed, her sly smirk and narrowed gaze telling of her dubiousness. "Well, if you aren't drunk, nervous, or thinking of your _thera_, then I don't know why you are as red as a firebloom."

Rising from her stool, Shri tussled her long crimson tresses with a toss of her head. "I'm going to go see Pallu's final performance before we go on stage. Tell Madame Bella I'll be right back."

The skirts of her scant gown swished as she sauntered past Leyla, winking with a foxy, but not unkind smirk. "Maybe I'll go introduce myself to Azurian. That is _if _you really aren't interested in him anymore..."

Shri did not wait for Leyla to respond before she moved out of the tent, momentarily allowing the boisterous cacophony of the Faire to slip in before the flaps closed again and muffled the ruckus. Shaking her head with a sigh, Leyla exchanged a smile with Aetheras. "And I was beginning to think that she liked me."

Chuckling softly, Aetheras leaned down to hold her hand out to Faolan, who sat at her side on a pillow, handing his mother the slender silver pins for her hair while he played with his wooden toys. "Oh, she does. I can tell. Her teasing is not unkind, and her smile is earnest, if not...sly. It's just how she is, even with those she is fond of."

The night elf's pale lashes lowered over her eyes. "Though I have to ask, Leyla, you have been blushing since you entered the tent. And you seem a bit...distant. Is everything alright?"

Sheepishly, Leyla's lips tugged to one side and she glanced briefly to the child humming to himself and scooting the wooden animals across the stone floor. "I was...thinking of someone," she replied after a thoughtful moment, lowering herself to sit in her chair. "Not Azurian. Someone else that I was...hoping to see here. Though I don't know why he would be."

Folding her hands together and framing them with her knees, she sighed, the puff of breath rustling the violet hair framing the sides of her cheeks. "After I played on one of the stages, I was walking with Amaru to find something to drink when a soldier approached us. He was a draenei and had scars all over his arms and his neck. One of his ears was even missing. I thought he was interested in Amaru, but he told me that he had just listened to me play, and that it had brought tears to his eyes. He thanked us both, for 'bringing beauty and happiness back to Shattrath', and bought us both wine before leaving. He didn't ask for anything else. He just left."

Pinning another lock of her white, wavy hair into the elegant coif at the nape of her neck, the elf smiled tenderly. "It is always most rewarding to meet those who are truly touched by what we do. It was always my favorite thing about being a courtesan. Was it odd to you?"

Leyla shook her head. "No, it was not odd, but...the expression in his eyes...it was so familiar to me. I realized I had seen it before. Not _his _eyes specifically, but in the eyes of others I've seen at our events and in other places. There was...something about them. I can't..." She clucked her tongue and sighed in exasperation. "I can't explain it. They were so...sad and...longing. Like, he...needed me. Not in a sexual manner but...oh, it sounds strange, I know."

Aetheras' face retained its gentleness and she shook her head. "It doesn't, Leyla, and I know well what you speak of."

Putting her hands in her lap, Aetheras looked down and watched her son play on the pillows. "I am sure that when you first joined the Red Thorns, Madame Bella and many of the other courtesans told you that what we do is not just about fulfilling our patrons' physical desires. We bring brightness to those that walk in the dark daily, our creed says. That goes beyond giving a moment of bliss brought on by a sweet smile, a gentle touch, or even a shared night of indulgence. That is still all physical gratification..."

Over the muffled din of celebration outside the dressing tent rose a soft, lupine baying. It was not a particularly strange sound, and Leyla would have ignored it entirely, or attributed it to nothing more than the howl of a hunter's companion, an Orcish mount, or a stray dog. Yet Aetheras' words trailed off as she and Faolan both pivoted their heads toward the door of the tent in unison.

After a few seconds, Faolan turned and looked up at his mother and tugged the hem of her silken purple garment. "_Chaako?_" the child queried in Zandali his wide eyes large and expression hopeful.

Her long white brows lowering over her silvery eyes, Aetheras shook her head with a rueful smile and replied in the same language. Whatever response she gave to Faolan's question made the boy's ears droop and his lips pursed in a pout before he returned to his toys.

The priestess sighed through her nose, her gaze lingering on her child before she returned it to Leyla. "What we can do for the spirit of a man, or a woman, it is...hard to put into words, even for me. Yet I am sure, if you recognize that gaze in their eyes, you have felt it. The change in them when you connect in some way through your encounters."

Her smile widened and her eyes reflected their own brief ruefulness. "It is that connection that they seek most of all, Leyla, even if they themselves do not know it. It is why they spend so much to be with us. A prostitute can give a man pleasure for a much smaller sum of coin, but will he look to her to satisfy more than his loins? Will she consider what he really needs beyond that? What he seeks?"

Snickering softly, Aetheras shook her head. "Some do, maybe, but I think in that profession the relationship between the women and those that seek them is mostly detached, if not cold. I remember every man I have entertained personally as a courtesan, from the ones I only shared a glass of wine with to those that shared my bed. Perhaps not their names, or who they were, but I know I felt strongly for all of them. Sympathy, pity, affection, hope. _Something._"

For a moment, Aetheras fell silent. Leyla's hands strayed to the necklace at her throat absently as she waited. "I still think of them," she finally continued, voice low in a sentimental whisper. "I miss some of them, the ones I grew closest to. That is what is hardest about being a courtesan, I think. They leave you with a piece of themselves. Their sorrow, perhaps, or their hopes. They give themselves to you as much as you give yourself to them. That is the connection. Yet they do not take back that part of themselves. They leave it with you, and you keep it. You grow attached to them. And they leave always with your heart. And you love them"

The night elf chuckled quietly and their were tears in her silvery eyes. "Yes. I loved some of them. And you will too." Her gaze lifted to Leyla and she smiled. "If you haven't already."

Coyly smirking, Leyla forced her hand away from the necklace around her neck. The weight of the ring laying against the dip in her collarbone was cool. "Mm. Perhaps I have," she murmured wistfully.

The soft howling came again, a little louder than previously, and the Aetheras' long, pale ears lifted while her eyes darted to the tent's parted flaps."Holding on to so many hearts after a while can be a difficult thing," she continued, though obviously distracted. "It is why only women of strong spirit with an open heart themselves can become—_Faolan_!"

The little boy was at the door of the tent before his mother or Leyla realized he was missing from his space by the dressing screen. Aetheras' reproachful voice did nothing to stop her son's wandering, and by the time the night elf rose from her seat, he had disappeared behind the draped opening of the tent.

"What has gotten into that child?" his mother huffed impatiently, hurrying to the curtained doorway to follow after Faolan. "The crowds are too thick for him to be wandering by himself. I'll be right back."

Pulling her long, layered purple skirt up around her ankles, Aetheras ran out of the tent after the boy, calling his name. Concern knitted Leyla's long brows. The throngs of Faire patrons were too thick for a child, even one familiar with Lower City and its constant traffic, to be wandering alone. Hitching up her own dress to keep from tripping, she started after Aetheras.

"Leyla!"

The squeaky voice stopped her just at the tent's doorway. Wearing an elegant, lacy red dress, Madame Bella wove between the other primping, dressing women toward Leyla, her short gait smooth and without its customary hobble. Her auburn brown curls were piled on top of her head in a dramatic bun, and with her eyelids shadowed in dark kohl and grinning lips painted ruby, she was quite the picture of goblin femininity and beauty.

"Where's Aetheras rushin' off to, doll?" she asked with an arch of her sculpted dark brow. "I just saw Shri. The instruments are goin' up on stage in the tavern now. We're about ready for the finale."

"Faolan ran off outside," Leyla answered worriedly. "She should be right back, I hope."

Pursing her red lips, the madame hummed. "Oh dear, how troublesome. Well, we've still got a few minutes, but we certainly can't start without our White Thorn, no, no, no! I've got to get back to the tavern. Just let me know when she's here."

Madame Bella shifted to walk away, but stalled, instead looking back up at Leyla with her large violet eyes, smirking again. "Ya nervous, girlie?"

"Eh?" Leyla had been looking at the curtains again, thoughts still on Faolan and Aetheras' words. She looked down at the goblin and smiled faintly. "A little, though not nearly as much as I thought I would be. I'm sure that will change once we're on stage."

Chuckling, the madame fondly patted Leyla's silk covered thigh. "Ya've come a long way from that water-logged, wide eyed defensive little kitten I fished up out of the Great Sea." Her smirk was fond and her sultry eyes softer than usual. "I guess a few months of travelin' the world, gettin' kidnapped, and all that will do that to a gal."

The night elf laughed, and returned Madame Bella smile. "Yes, I suppose I had no choice but to change." Her expression became coy, but she held the madame's stare. "Thank you again, Madame Bella. For everything. I didn't expect for this experience to, well…change me so. Not for the better. Despite the…" She chuckled again. "…less than ideal experiences, I've really come to enjoy being a Thorn. Even love it. And I never, ever thought that I would."

"Ah, you wouldn't be the first, doll, let me assure you," Madame Bella snorted with a wave of her jeweled hand, grinning her sharp-toothed grin. "It's not like the Red Thorns have always been the well-established, respected group they are now. And when one says 'courtesan', unfortunately, most don't think of anything more than a glorified prostitute. Which I know you've come to learn we aren't."

Leyla nodded seriously in reply, much to Madame Bella's pleasure. The goblin reached for the night elf's hand, and she gave it an affectionate pat. "And you're welcome doll. It's a pleasure having you with us, and you're as good as family now. I was hoping we wouldn't scare you off too soon, and you've stuck around. You're a tough gal, Leyla Jadefern, and you've surprised me as much as I'm sure you've surprised yourself.

The two women smiled at each other in a brief, quiet moment before Madame Bella gasped softly. "Oh! And that reminds me! I've been meaning to talk to you about your debt," she said, clasping her hands together, countenance shifting to the serious face of a businesswoman from the maternal expression of a madame.

"My debt?" Leyla repeated, frowning and caught off guard by her words. "But…I still have three months left, don't I? You said I had six months to pay it all off."

The goblin dipped her head in a nod. "That I did. And you _would_ have three months to continuing paying it off, were in necessary for you to do so." Her grin was impish. "It's been taken care of."

The night elf blinked, eyes wide. "What?"

"Your debt's been paid, girlie. In full. I received the payment yesterday."

Her mouth gaping, Leyla remained dumbfounded and robbed of speech for a few long seconds. "But…how…by who!" she managed to croak.

"Mmmm, afraid I can't say," Madame Bella giggled with a wink, putting a long nailed finger to her lips. "They _explicitly _requested to remain an anonymous—and quite generous—benefactor."

The night elf continued to gawk at the goblin as her cheeks and ears flushed a bright red. Tickled, the madame patted her leg before turning away. "Think of it as a grand compliment," she told her with a cheeky smile. "You've touched many a heart it seems, doll. And _that _is what being a courtesan is about."

Madame Bella left the stunned elf and for a moment, Leyla stood at the door of the tent as her mind reeled from shock. There was no way she had earned enough money to pay off even half of her debt, if the quick calculations she did in her head were right. Who would have possibly given _that _much money in her name? There weren't many that she had told about her debt to Madame Bella, and out of those she couldn't guess who would have been generous enough to…

Gasping quietly as her stomach fluttered with giddiness, Leyla's trembling fingers strayed to the gold ring that constantly hung on its thin chain around her neck.

Surely, he wouldn't have…

No. Not even a night of intimacy—despite its fulfillment on a much higher level and the degree of connection she and Taye'vir had experienced—was worth that much. It wasn't worth that much.

Or…was it?

Aetheras' words echoed inside her head and she was reminded that the courtesan and her son were still missing. She took a deep breath to quell her thumping heart and clear her thoughts for the time being before exiting the tent. Hopefully, Faoloan hadn't strayed too deep into the crowds. It would be a terrible end to a wonderfully jubilant evening if the child went missing or was harmed.

Fortunately, tt was unnecessary for Leyla to venture far to find either mother or child. As she rounded the row of dressing tents, she spotted both immediately, standing still amid the Faire patrons that moved in thick throngs around them.

The troll that held Faolan and clutched Aetheras in his arms was tall, with dark, dusky violet fur. Not much of it could be seen, as he was clad from neck to ankles in form fitting, black and gray leather armor. Contrasting to the dark hues of his body, the mane of teal green hair that was wild around his broad shoulders was bright. It framed his fierce, exotic facial features, upturned tusks, and eyes—one of which was a hue of golden yellow, the other covered by an ebony eye patch.

He wasn't what Leyla would have expected, but it was obvious who the troll was. Were he not cradling a weeping child and woman with nothing but tender affection, he would have made for a fearsome sight. Faolan clung to him around his neck, appearing tiny in the troll's large, protective arm supporting him beneath his rump. His head was burrowed in his shoulder, and even from the distance his soft, happy sobbing could be heard. Aetheras was more composed, though when she lifted her head from beneath the troll's bearded chin, there were tears shimmering in her eyes and down her pale cheeks. Her smile was tender, face and ears flushed bright pink in a girlish, coy expression. The troll smiled as well and, dipping his head, lovingly nuzzled the priestess's nose, thick lips moving in quiet words meant only for her and his son. Aetheras reached up to his battle worn face, her hands pallid and appearing illuminated against his dark fur and yellowed tusks, and their heads tilted to move their faces closer together.

The reunion was intimate, and Leyla felt like an intruder on something private and sacred despite the public setting. The pale priestess dressed in flowing, gossamer silks being so lovingly held by the darkly dressed troll with the tiny child sandwiched between them made for an odd sight to most of those that spared them a passing glance.

Not to Leyla. They appeared no more out of place than the mixed crowd of warriors from both the Horde and the Alliance laughing raucously together as Van and Issha pranced about on their stage. Or the Sin'dorei and draenei children watching wide-eyed in awe as a fire-breathing human blew a plume of purple flames above their heads. The throng of people that cheered and danced around the platform atop which Pallu and several scantily clad trolls twirled and leaped were not from the same lands, of the same race, or spoke the same tongue. Yet they danced and sang together all the same.

The darkness above the illuminated streets of Lower City suddenly erupted with bursts of color and a near deafening succession of crackling explosions. The yellow-orange flames and white electric coils of the strung and erected lanterns were swallowed in dramatic blossoms of red, green, blue, and a myriad of radiant hues. Lifting her face to the sky, Leyla squinted against the dazzling display of goblin fireworks being shot from canons over Shattrath. Excited cheers and cries rose from the revelers of the Crimson Faire, as merrily uproarious as the booming claps of colored fire.

Though standing alone amid the crowds of trolls, tauren, orcs, humans, dwarves, elves, and all manner of races that hailed from both Azeroth and Outland, from allied and opposing factions, Leyla did not feel alone. She felt a part of them, connected through their individual paths and decisions that had inevitably brought them all to Lower City that evening.

Each one of their lives was a story, and in that moment they were all written on one page. As her soft eyes swept over their faces, she could read many of them as plainly as black words inked onto blank parchment. Weary lines of struggle were etched in skin around sunken, tired eyes, but they belonged to gazes now filled with content relief. Smiles of elation spread on lips that had probably been absent of such an expression for many months. Hands that touched, clasped, clapped, and lifted did not do so in anger or with intent to shed blood, yet only with jubilation, camaraderie, and kindness.

Folding her arms across her bare stomach, Leyla smiled and leaned against the post of the tent behind her, silently watching. Soon, she would take the stage in the World's End Tavern with Shri and Aetheras. As the two elves lifted their voices together in a song that would speak to all that could hear it, she would play her harp with all of their stories in mind. The inhabitants of Lower City, the soldiers that fought across Outland, Aetheras, Raezel, Amaru, Cara, and all of the other Red Thorns, even Taye'vir, Moira, Darcen, Faolan and his father, her brother, and Azurian.

She loved them all. And she would play for them.

* * *

A/N: So, if you couldn't guess by my long, unexpected hiatus, this chapter has been months in the making. Maybe even longer, as much of it was planned and concepted when I was writing the very first chapters of SoA. I apologize immensely for the long wait. There were a myriad of things that delayed this chapter-mostly real life obligations and stresses. Yet more so than that, this chapter was harder to write than anything I've written before. SoA is nearly 3 years old. I don't think I've ever worked on a project that long before. What started as a simple "Oh that would be cool idea" turned into a exploration of characters that I have come adore along with my readers. As much as I would have loved to deliver to you this last chapter months ago, I am glad that I took the time to complete it with all of the creativity, devotion, and detail that it deserved. Still, I am sorry you had to wait so long, and I hope that this ending makes up for it.

I will be posting an epilogue hopefully soon (I mean, really soon. I swear), so I want to save most of my final thoughts and musings until then.

If you haven't checked out my author's page in a while, you should do so. There is some new news and info there. Like my Twitter account. To avoid having my readers wonder if I've dropped off the face of the planet or not, I've created a Twitter account specifically for updates involving my writing and, to a lesser extent, my art. I will be posting about my progress on current and new projects as well as musing about the Warcraft universe, links, and random shenanigans. You can find the link on my page.

Also, I encourage anyone with questions about this story or anything else pertaining to me and my writing to use my Formspring account. I don't know if Formspring is cool anymore, but I like it and Tumblr confuses me. So, check out that link too.


	26. Epilogue: The Courtesan

Epilogue: The Courtesan

The dock's bells, chiming high and clear over the din of Ratchet's noisy piers, was the loudest sound that could be heard on the southeastern edge of the port city. On its outskirts, a small distance away from the raucous bustle of trade and travel, the din was muffled and the crowds were absent from the less developed land. There were platforms built over the rocky portions of the shoreline to give ease to casting a line into the waters that were not framed by smooth, gradually sloping beach. Broad leaved, tall palms bowed at their trunks cast cool shadows over the piers, making them coveted and prime fishing spots for those that sought not only a bountiful catch, but a quiet, cool reprieve.

Cast over the rail of one of the piers, a fishing line tugged and jerked in the water. Despite the insistent pull at the rod wedged securely between its fisherman's muscular thighs and held at the neck by his large feet, the troll took no notice. Slumped back in an angled chair, his long, lanky blue-green arms hung still and lethargically over its sides. His chin was tucked against his chest, face hidden beneath the wide brim of a woven hat. Only the curve of his tusks and thick mane of curly fuchsia hair hinted at the presence of a head beneath the broad lip.

As motionless and limp as he appeared, his soft snoring was the only thing that revealed he was not a fisherman that had met a quiet death doing what he loved most. Not even the echoing ring of the distant bells broke his sleep. Nasally purrs rumbled from beneath the brim of his hat in tempo with the slow rise and fall of his chest.

His long ears flicked faintly when the thump of soft feet padding up the stairs of and down the pier vibrated the wood planking. Still, the troll did not stir, even when the feet walked right up to his side. The person they belonged to stood quietly, waiting for a reaction from the deeply dozing fisherman. It wasn't until the brim of his hat was lifted that he stirred at all. Light spilled across his face, which twitched and scrunched as he snorted awake. The troll cracked an eye open, the dilated black pupil surrounded by a sunrise orange iris, and looked blearily at the face blurred by his sight and darkened by shadow from the sun gleaming behind it.

"So, this is what you do in your spare time when you're not rescuing elves in distress, eh?" teasingly asked the light, feminine voice. "It's a little less…gallant than what I imagined."

The troll's sleepy countenance quickly shifted to one of bewilderment at the sound of the familiar tone. As his eyes further focused and adjusted to the light, the colorless shapes of the face looming above him sharpened into soft, pretty features. The elf smiled and the troll's gaze widened. "…Leyla?"

Leaning back so that he could sit up straight, the Kaldorei chuckled softly. "Hello, Rinji. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Gawking up at the woman in disbelief, Rinji's thick lips split in a wide grin. "Well, ain' dis a surprise, bein' snuck up on while m'enjoyin' mahself on a pier," he chuckled. " 'Course, dere ain' a mon getting' too handsy wit me fo' ya tah save me from, but, it almos' be da same."

Leyla giggled and watched Rinji as he stood from his chair to put his large hands on her slender shoulders. "S'good tah see ya, Leyla," he said with a softer smile. "It has been a good while. I didn' t'ink I'd be seein' ya again anytime soon."

Her lips twisting and brow quirking in a dubious expression, Leyla canted her head. "Now that's hard to believe, being that there are red and gold Red Thorns banners all over Ratchet right now."

Laughing mirthfully, the troll shook his head. "Well, I _knew _dat dey was comin' back intah town but, eh…" He shrugged a little, rubbing the back of his neck beneath the thick, wild drape of fuchsia hair. "I wasn' sure if ya'd be wit dem. No offense to ya."

"None taken," she assured him, shaking her head with a gentle smile. "But I am, and I don't think I'll be going anywhere just yet."

Pleased by this, Rinji's grin did not subside and he bobbed his head. "So s'been, Loa…six…seven months since Booty Bay?" He gestured to his chair, offering Leyla a seat and taking up the pier's rail instead, leaning against it.

"Just about seven," she replied, lowering into the reclined chair, but sitting up straight. She smoothed the long folds of her simple skirt beneath her legs and gently put the small satchel she wore across her chest in her lap. "It's hard to believe time has passed so quickly. Though I suppose with so many events and so much travel keeping me busy, I barely notice when one day ends and another starts. It was like that in the beginning too."

"So business has been good den? M'kinda surprised, on account o' da war an' all dat. Figga'd dere wouldn' be too many mons tah be entertainin' wit everyone goin' tah Northrend."

Lips pursing ruefully, Leyla swept back the loose strands of her partially bound hair, now grown just below her shoulders. "It has changed things, yes. It's more noticeable in the capitals than the ports. So many have left. When we were in Stormwind, only the new port was busy. The other districts were nearly empty. It was...unsettling."

She smiled, looking briefly out over the railing of the pier and to the gently lapping waters beyond. "I'm glad to be in a port again. Places like Booty Bay and Ratchet are always filled with people. Most of them and the ships are going to Northrend, of course, but in a way, it's easier to forget what's going on when you're in a port more so than when you're in a capital." Her eyes met Rinji's again and she grinned wider. "Besides, when war comes, there is a greater need for escape and happiness, right? It's a part of our creed, after all."

Rinji's lips curled back from his sharp teeth and large tusks in a broad grin. "Spokin' like a true Red T'orn," he chuckled, thumbing up the brim of his hat. "If any place could use a leetl of yo' brand of escape, den it be Ratchet. Not many Horde soljahs goin' tah Northrend outta da port since da zeppelins be fastah, but dere's quite a few of da Alliance passin' t'rough. Alla da merchants sendin' ships north, since dere be plenteh of need fo' everythin' where da soljahs be goin'. S'busy 'round here, an' everyone on edge 'cause of what's goin' on."

The troll's lips pursed and his brows lowered in an expression of worry. "Tensions been hot 'tween da Horde and da Alliance. I know Miss Bella an' her boys look aftah ya well, but…be careful while ya here."

The earnest concern in his voice was endearing and Leyla's faintly flushed. She canted her head coquettishly, looking up into Rinji's eyes beneath the lip of his hat. "You'll look after me though, won't you, Rinji? You are my troll in shining armor, after all."

"Well, o'course I would!" he replied, puffing out his chest and folding his arms across it. "I jus' figga'd by now ya had a whole heap of mons fallin' fo' ya dat'cha didn' need ol' Rinji to keep his eye out on ya." His broad shoulders lifted in a nonchalant shrug. "T'ought mebbe ya'd even have one in particular dat's honey-sweet on ya."

The courtesan giggled, and her silvery eyes narrowed impishly. "Maybe I do. Or don't. Is that your way of asking if I'm involved with someone?"

Despite the layer of soft fur that covered his body, Leyla could still see the shift in color on the troll's cheeks. "Tch, nah, nah, I was jus', ah, sayin' I wouldn' be surprised," he replied with a snort, waving a hand dismissively. "Rinji already knows how dangerous it is tah fall fo' one of you pretteh _fen'dir_."

The troll hooded his orange eyes and chuckled lowly. "If anythin', I'd say it was _you _dat was feelin' honey-sweet on me, Leyla. 'Cause I don' t'ink ya was jus' strollin' down dis way an' happened tah see me."

Lifting one long violet brow, Leyla continued to regard Rinji with her faint, mischievous smile for a moment before slowly and gracefully standing from the chair. "Well, I _was_ looking for you specifically, Rinji," she replied matter-of-factly.

"Heh, I knew ya were." Rinji shrugged and gave a heavy sigh of suffering, closing his eyes haughtily. "S'da curse of bein' so easy on da eyes. Da _fen'dir _jus' can stay away from me."

"Mmmm. I can see that."

Leyla's voice was low and velvety, and the quality of her tone made Rinji's eyes snap open in surprise. His gaze widened when he found the elf standing right in front of him, close enough that she was peering up at him beneath the rim of his broad hat. The silver glow of her eyes illuminated the shadows that fell across his face. "Heh, 'course, um, m'jus' kiddin' 'bout dat. You bein' honey sweet on me, I mean," he added with a playful—but nervous—snicker, taking a small step closer to the rail, though there wasn't much room left for him to move.

"I did miss you, Rinji," the night elf cooed in a soft murmur. Her lowered gaze was just as coyly flirtatious, as was the slide of her fingertips over the buttons of his vest. "I've been thinking about you lately. About your…invitation."

The knot in Rinji's throat bobbed as he swallowed hard. "Eh? Invitation?" he repeated in a croak.

"Yes." Leyla's fingers grazed over the V-shaped neckline of the troll's vest and lightly rubbed the sea foam-green fur there. She pushed herself up on her toes a little to bring her face closer to his between the wide set tusks that framed his mouth. "What you said you wanted to do with me?"

The elf leaned flush against the troll and, if it weren't for the rail at his back, Rinji would have tilted right off the pier. Leyla's petite nose was just a hair from the tip of his own and his eyes fixated on her beguiling glowing stare. "Uum, well," he muttered in a voice that was husky before he cleared his throat. The edge of the rail was digging into his palm and he forced his fingers to loosen their tight grip. "Dere be…a lot of t'ings I'd like tah do wit'cha, Leyla, but I doubt I evah tol' ya about any of dem, even aftah a few drinks."

"Oh, but you did. I assure you." Her finger moved to his tusk to trace the bone's curve while she sidled up closer to him to murmur against his lips. "And I accept your invitation, Rinji."

Her warm breath ghosted against his mouth and Rinji fought the urge to lean closer instead of away. "Ya…ya do?"

"Yes," Leyla whispered sultrily. "I will gladly…drink with you."

"…eh?"

Rinji's reddened face quickly twisted in confusion, and Leyla giggled, pushing back from the troll to put a little space between them. "You don't remember, do you?" she asked teasingly, her tone much lighter. "You offered to buy me a drink if we had a rematch."

Still flabbergasted, it took Rinji a moment to blink himself out of his flustered stupor, and he smacked his palm lightly against his cheek. "Oh. OH! Heh, 'course I rememba! Ya jus', er, well, wrongly led me tah believe ya was talkin' 'bout somethin' else…" Clucking his tongue against the roof of his mouth, he waggled his finger at her. "Ya got me dat time, Leyla, fair play to ya. Ya getting' a leetl too good at dat. Ya make doz kinda eyes at a mon and he'll lose his head."

Cheeks still flushed under his blue-green fur, Rinji smirked with his goofy sort of handsomeness at her before reaching down to pick up his fishing pole. "We can go right now, if ya wan'. I got plenteh of fish already, and didn' have intentions of doin' much else today 'cept sleep an' fish."

Filled with a warm fondness for the troll and a giddy sense of pride that she was able to fluster him, she smiled apologetically. "I'd love to, but I need to take care of some things here in Ratchet before I get as drunk as a dwarf during Brewfest. A friend is expecting me for lunch." The night elf batted her eyes. "But I'd be grateful if you walked me into town."

Turning his head to look over his shoulder, Rinji grinned and winked at her between strands of his messy hair. "I'd be glad tah escort ya, mah lady," he replied. The troll gathered his bait and other fishing supplies back into his wooden tackle box before the pair walked together down the pier.

"So m'guessin' it was mah sistah dat tol' ya where to find me, eh?" Rinji asked when there was grass and sand crunching under their feet, the skyline of Ratchet ahead of them in the not so far distance. "How's she doin'? How're all of da oddah_ fen'dir_?"

"She's doing well," Leyla replied, enjoying the gentle, cool brush of wind and the heat of the sun at her back. "She and Shri were away in Silvermoon to see Shri's family, I believe. A few other girls left for a little while as well. Some are even gone for good. I think the war has a lot of them scared. What happened with the Burning Legion was so far away, but now…well, comparatively, Northrend is so close."

Ears twitching lower, the night elf's face sobered. "Raezel retired. She joined the Argent Crusade."

"What? Ya kiddin'!" Rinji balked in surprise. His lips twisted in a frown before grunting. "If dere was one person dat I nevah expected tah leave…" He smiled ruefully. "M'sorreh tah hear dat, Leyla. Ya two seemed like ya was getting' close."

Glancing briefly up at him, Leyla smiled faintly. "We were. I was sad to see her go, but at the same time, I knew it was coming. After…after getting to know her, I just felt like she'd be leaving soon. Like it was something she would need to do." Her lips lifted again, as did her expression. "I don't fault her for that. She is as much a paladin as she is a courtesan, if not more."

"S'da way of life. Da Path o' Fate goes in all directions, and we're not always needed in da same place as our loved ones. And m'sure ya will see her again soon."

Leyla nodded and exhaled, as if to breathe out her wistful longing for the woman that had become her good friend. "You aren't going to leave either, are you?" she asked with a gentle elbow nudged in his side. "Many of the girls that are mages have been talking about going to Dalaran to help the Kirin Tor. Even Pallu mentioned it."

Scowling dryly, Rinji grunted and shook his head. "Da onleh way I'd evah let her go anywhere near Northrend is if I go wit her, and I sure as hell ain' doin' dat any time soon 'til da Scourge swimmin' up da shores of Durotar. I hate ta sound unsympathetic, but da both of us have fought enough wars tah last a lifetime. Ain' no reason yet tah be jumpin' into anoddah."

If she had any personal opinion on Rinji's apathy, Leyla kept it to herself. She reached out to squeeze his furry arm instead, and smiled prettily up at him. "I'm glad you're not going."

On their walk into the seaside city, the pair happily caught up with what had happened in the several months they were apart. Rinji hadn't been traveling since the Scourge attack on the capitals, and did little more than fish and sell his catches at the Crossroads or in Orgrimmar. Leyla shared some of her most recent experiences as a Red Thorn. None, thankfully, had been as dramatic as getting kidnapped, though there was a rather humorously odd instance some weeks ago in Gadgetzan involving a very drunk and very naked gnome on a stolen elekk. She spent most of the leisure, short walk talking about the other girls.

"I've gotten used to being the mistress of ceremony, but I still get so nervous when I'm up on the stage," Leyla continued as they crossed into Ratchet proper. At high noon, when the sun was at its hottest and many of the dock workers and sailors were taking a reprieve from the heat and their work with a cold glass of ale and a hearty lunch indoors, the port city was a little quieter. The crowds were not as dense and the din of activity buzzed at a much more tolerable level that was not deafening or disruptive to the pair's conversation.

"I'm nowhere as good as Cara, though," she chuckled, sweeping her violet hair behind her long ear, looking toward the distant piers of the dock. The _Red Rose_, one of the largest berthed vessels, bobbed faintly up and down on the calm waters, its red, black, and gold banners above egg-white sails fluttering gracefully in the wind. "I cannot deny that I won't be relieved when she can return. As long as her father is away with the Argent Crusade, she'll be in Goldshire taking care of his business. She's just so charismatic and witty on the stage, and the crowd loves her. Though I suppose I do alright, for an interim hostess."

"M'sure ya mo' dan jus' 'alrigh' ', Leyla," Rinji snickered, waggling his brow at her. "A pretteh _fen'dir _like ya'self be jus' da sort of t'ing tah keep a crowd's attention and warm dem up. An' I've seen firs' hand da sort of sass ya got in ya. I can't wait tah see ya on da stage again."

Chuckling with a demure grin, Leyla looked up at the tall, lanky troll. "_Fen'dir_. That means 'woman' or 'girl', doesn't it? I've been picking up a little bit of Zandali from Pallu, but I learned that word a while ago, from the friend that I'm going to go visit."

"Ah, so ya _do _have a t'ing fo' trolls, eh? Dis be a mon friend?" he asked with a mischievous purr.

She smacked her lips in reply, tittering in amusement. "My friend is neither a troll nor a _mon_, Rinji, and I'm having lunch with her and her son. So there is no need for you to be so passively jealous."

"Eh? Me? Jealous?" The troll snorted with an indignant toss of his large tusks. "Rinji don' get jealous."

"Mm. Just like Rinji doesn't stalk the girls, right?"

"I _don't _and nevah did stalk da girls."

Leyla considered calling the troll out on what was, technically, a lie per what Pallu had revealed to her many months ago in Thunder Bluff. By the way he grinned and his eyes gleamed rakishly when he looked down at her, it was obvious he was aware the night elf knew so. "So, if ya havin' lunch wit'cha not-a-troll-or-mon friend, whatcha doin' fo' dinnah? I was plannin' on fryin' dis fish an' I got mo' dan enough fo' two."

Stopping at the fork in the paved pathway that diverted to upper Ratchet and the far northern edge of the city, Leyla turned to face Rinji, looked at him beneath the shadows of his wide brimmed hat. The raffish air he had put on was absent from his face, which now exuded a coy hopefulness. She almost giggled at how boyish it made him appear, but instead she smiled. "I'd be delighted to join you for dinner, Rinji." Her lips quirked higher in a smirk and she reached into the small cloth bag hanging at her hip, rifling around in it. "On one condition."

The troll's heavy brow lifted and he bit his lower lip coquettishly. "Now, now, Leyla, I be an honorable mon. I won' have ya takin' advantage of me _an' _mah kindness."

Leyla rolled her eyes and huffed impatiently. She reached up and tugged at the brim of his hat. "Just lean down."

Rinji complied with a chuckle, stooping lower to allow the elf to stand on tip toe and reach up to his head. She fussed with slipping something into the band of his hat before leaning back and looking up at his head to admire whatever she had put there. The troll straightened his back and reached up to pat the top of his head. When his fingers grazed against the soft bundle of silk like folds, he blinked bewilderedly at Leyla as his cheeks flushed darkly.

His perplexed gaze made her laugh and she winked cheekily. "See you around, Rinji," Leyla cooed and turned away to saunter up the path toward the outskirts of Ratchet.

Watching the pretty night elf until she disappeared into the crowds milling around the port, Rinji smiled softly and sighed through his long nose. The troll chuckled and shook his head, tapping the rod of his fishing pole against his shoulder, and then turned the opposite direction toward upper Ratchet. He hummed softly under his breath as he strolled along the path, the sunlight bright against the red hues of his thick, long hair and the crimson rose perched in the band of his hat.

* * *

The print on the large posters plastered to Ratchet's lamp posts and outside its bank, taverns, inn, and other buildings of interest was bright red and deep black, legible to anyone whose eye was caught by the stark colors against the parchment paper. Beneath the ebony outlined stamp of a blooming rose, block letters in both Common and Orcish advertised:

_Looking to forget the woes and wickedness of the world? In desperate need of some rest, relaxation, and escape? If the sun sets and the red tent is glowing, come join us for an evening of indulgence! Have a night of decadent pleasure at the Crimson Garden and forget all your problems!_

There was indeed a red tent erected on the elevated portion of the city overlooking the port, trimmed with gold designs and banners bearing the emblems of the black and crimson rose fluttering in the wind. When the sun set and night blanketed Ratchet in its cool, dark blue embrace, the electric bulbs draped around the tent's pointed roof became illuminated with bright, coaxing golden light that shone hotter than the stars in the sky. Energetic, sultry music lofted from its interior and as denizens of Ratchet—sailors, travelers, soldiers, traders, and all manner of characters that frequented the port—begin to mill toward and into the tent, the din inside grew only louder and more jovial.

Like an enormous, nocturnal red flower, the Crimson Garden bloomed into a den of decadence and excitement, open and inviting to all that were curious and could afford it pleasures into its folds.

Yet the cacophony of conversation, music, and laughter ebbed into silence when a night elf walked slowly out onto the stage erected in the center of the tent. Dressed in sultry hues of red, the enticingly revealed portions of her pale blue skin appeared even cooler against the warm colors of her flowing gown. Her silvery eyes were hooded and her cheeks tinted pink as soft whistles and murmured words of admiration lofted from the mostly silent crowd.

"We are fantasies amongst the horrific realities of a war-torn world," she began in a clear, smooth voice that caressed the ears of her audience, drawing them further into her beautiful presence. "We are an oasis of peace and indulgence in the midst of blood stained lands. We bring joy to the down-trodden, hope to the bleak, and brightness to those that walk in the dark daily."

Stretching her arms out toward the gathered patrons, the courtesan bowed her head, painted lips curling into a sweet smile while her eyes gazed enchantingly into the faces of the mesmerized and the intrigued men and women. "We are the Red Thorns, protectors of all that is beautiful and exotic, bringers of dreams, and weavers of bliss. And we welcome you."

* * *

_END_

Afterword

And so ends a nearly three year old journey. I am both saddened and excited to finally bring this story to a close. It's been a long time since I've worked on a project this long, and this is the first long-term one I've actually finished. I never expected Sirens of Azeroth to be a part of my life for nearly three years, but I thank all of you who read this story and enjoyed it with me for your continued support and patience during them. Seriously, you folks are the best readers a girl could have.

**Please, for anyone who has followed this story from beginning to end, whether recently or since I first posted chapter 1, leave me a review and let me know what you think.** It doesn't have to be long or detailed, but SoA has gotten so much love that I'd like to hear from as many readers as possible. Thanks to anyone who takes a few minutes to share their final thoughts on what was an epic endeavor for me.

And now, for some good news: While I am moving on to other projects, this is not the end of the characters of the SoA universe. At least not some of them. One of my two new stories, called "Penumbra", will feature two characters from SoA. Which two? Well, of course I won't spoil that, but I'll give you a hint and say that it isn't two of the most obvious ones. I'm very, very excited about this story, as it is co-written with a great friend and even greater writer, GentlemanCrow. I will be posting the story under my Fan Fiction account, but it will be written by her as much as it will me. It's a going to be a great collab that many of you will hopefully enjoy. As far as "Every Rose Has It's Thorn", it will continue to be updated, though sparingly, as I am more focused on getting "Penumbra" and my other story, a sequel to my troll lore tale "The Fire Dancer", up and running. Check my author's profile for a synopsis and updates as they come.

Also, as a shameless plug for those of my readers that may enjoy forum-based role play in the WoW universe, I belong to a new, but growing RP community called Stories of Azeroth. It's open to characters of all races and we invite anyone that would enjoy RPing in the Warcraft/WoW universe to come join us! It is 18+, but besides good grammar, an open mind, and respect for the lore, we don't ask for much else. So come check us out!

s15.*zetaboards*.com*/Stories_of_Azeroth*/index*/ (Remove the *s)

Well, that's all I've got to see about that, I suppose. Thank you again for going on this journey with me.

Always yours, dear reader,

Talia Mirai


End file.
